The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Laura Skywalker is a simple Tatooine girl with a strange power. Her life was just being a mechanic girl and living with her adopted family. But that will change forever when she joins the Rebellion and the Empire comes after her... EzraxFemaleOC
1. Prologue

_Hope is being able to see there is light despite all of the darkness_

 **The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

For fifteen years the Empire had ruled over the entirety of the galaxy.

People, of all genders, races and species, lived in fear of the Emperor and his dark right hand.

Those fears were most strong in the Inner and Mid Rim territories.

But on the planet known as Tatooine, the Empire was no concern to the populous of the planet.

And amongst those few was a young girl who had one of the greatest destinies known in all the galaxies of the universe.

Laura Skywalker was in her room building up the last pieces to finish up her droid.

She was a fifteen year old girl with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes.

She wore a green coloured shirt and light blue trousers with black boots.

Once she finished preparing it, she put her spanner down and sighed in relief.

The spherical droid had a free-moving domed head. It was colored in white, orange and silver accents and a black optical lens on its head piece.

The droid went on and looked at her.

"Hi I'm Laura. I'm the one, who invented you. Now what should I call you?"Laura said with a thinking look.

The droid beeped at her.

"Your name shall be Beebee-Ate."Laura said and the droid beeped excitably.

Then her adopted mother Julietta Lars came to the room. "Laurie breakfasts ready."

"Coming, mother."Laura said happily and BB-8 followed her.

In the dinning room...

"I see you finally finished building up your droid, kiddo."Ryan said.

"Yes dad, I'm named him BB-8."Laura said.

"His an adorable robot, sweetie." Juliet said.

"Thank you,mother."Laura said, but then she remembered something. "Oh no! I have to go to the garage shop to finish repairing Han's ship!"

Laura rushed to her room to get her backpack and puts on her dark blue jacket.

Once she got ready, she went outside.

"Bye mum and dad! See you later!"Laura said.

"Please be careful out there!"Juliet said.

"Don't worry mum!Me and BB-8 will be back real soon!"Laura called out as she ran off and BB-8 strolling behind her.

"Our daughter is such a special girl." Ryan said.

"Yes, she's too much like her own father."Juliet said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ryan answered before he and his wife went back inside their house.

* * *

In Space...

"Uh, guys, I think you should come see this…" Ezra call from the bridge.

"Ugh, great. Zeb probably messed something up again." Kanan mumbled under his breath as he slowly gets and stretches.

"Perk up, Kanan." Ahsoka said as she walked towards the bridge with him.

"Okay, people, What's the problem?" Kanan asked.

"It's the engines. They're cooling up. They could freeze at any moment and explode." Hera said looking at Kanan.

"So we land, hope not to be seen by Imperials, and wait for them to cool. It's what we do everyday of our lives." Kanan said.

"One problem, hotshot big tough Jedi guy. There's no where to go. These are the far reaches of the Outer Rim. There's no where here." Zeb said.

"Look there." Ahsoka said pointing to a planet. "That's Tatooine. No Imperials, I think. Controlled by the hutts…"

Everyone turns there heads looking at the planet.

"Hera, set course for landing on Tatooine. Make sure were away from civilization. It's so hot there, the heat from the planet will have your engines warmed up and running quick." Ahsoka said.

"It can't be as hot as though Lothal summers." Ezra said.

"Oh, you have no idea, Ezra. You have no idea."Ahsoka said.

Ezra looked at Tatooine, he felt a _very_ strong force way coming from the planet.

He looked at Kanan and Ahsoka. "Do you two feel that?"

Kanan nodded. "Yes it seems there seemed to be a force-user coming from there."

"Then we must find this Force-sensitive individual before Vader and its inquisitors does."Ahsoka said.

Hera smiled. "Then General our next stop is Tatooine."

* * *

 **This set after the episode 'Always Two There Are'**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Feel free to favorite, follow or review:)**


	2. New Friends

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns  
**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

Back on Tatooine...

Laura and BB-8 continued to run until they finally reached inside the garage shop.

"Carl I'm here!"Laura stated. "Has Han already come back?"

"No. But lucky your not late, otherwise I would've made you lose your job."Carl said. "Now start repairing Solo's ship before I give you more working hours!"

 _"Fine."_ Laura said in annoyance and went into the large room where Han's ship was placed the _Millennium Falcon_.

BB-8 beeped and followed her.

Laura put on her working goggles and went inside the _Falcon_ to fix it's damaged remains.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Ship landed not so far near the city, the ramp dropped down and the team came out.

Ahsoka went out the ship followed by Kanan and Ezra.

Ezra looked around at the area him and the two Jedi were walking in, it was very different. The people looked very entrusting and there was Imperial soldiers marching around.

Ezra was falling behind as he stopped a little to look around, then caught up to Ahsoka and Kanan.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked.

"Mos Eisley." Kanan said.

Ezra glanced at his surroundings. "And why would our force user be hiding here?"

"This place isn't the most friendly kind of place. Ezra, a person hiding here would have to know what they are doing or is suicidal." Ahsoka said.

"Really?"Ezra asked.

"This place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy." Ahsoka said.

"But why here? If anything this is the worst location to hide. Imperial soldiers are everywhere." Ezra said.

"Now that's the challenge. If you know what your doing, you could probably maintain a low profile."Kanan said and Ezra nodded.

The three walk into a garage shop.

Ezra looked around in the shop and saw all sorts of machinery equipment, he then noticed Ahsoka and Kanan starting to walk onward so he followed.

"Excuse, our ship has got damaged. Do you think you can fix it?" Kanan asked the garage owner.

The garage owner looked at Kanan. "I'm afraid I can't. But my worker will happily will."

"So where is he?"Ezra asked.

A sound of a ship's engine got there attention and then a girl around Ezra's age appeared.

She was covered in a bit of smoke, she wore goggles that covered her eyes and a jacket that was rapped around her waist.

Then a small droid appeared behind her.

The girl removed her goggles revealing her lovely blue eyes.

Ezra looked at the girl.

She was _very_ beautiful.

"Carl, I've finished repairing Solo's ship can I go home now?"The girl asked.

"Sorry kid. More customers arrived and wants you to fix their ship." Carl said.

"Hey! You said I'm supposed to fix one ship every day!"The girl stated.

"I'm alternating the deal. Don't make me _alternate_ it any further."Carl threatened.

"Whatever."The girl growled and angrily walked away to get her tools.

The droid beeped sadly and followed his mistress.

"You must forgive my worker she's not interested on having more working hours."Carl said

Ahsoka felt a _strong_ feeling about the girl like it was something familiar about her.

And the girl's eyes.

Why did she get the feeling she saw those blue eyes many times before?

"By the way you didn't happen to see a force user around here?"Kanan asked.

"Sorry there are no Jedi here." Carl said. "The Jedi are a dead race."

A chuckle from the entrance and the four turned. "If you travel the galaxy as much as I do- well you see some interesting things."

Stepping from the entrance was a human man with a Wookie at his side.

The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, he dressed like he didn't have much and yet he had a blaster in a holster.

"Solo, you spatting your stupid pilot tales."Carl said.

"The name is Han Solo, and its not stupid tales." Han said glaring at Carl.

"Well Han what can you tell us about the force user?"Ahsoka asked.

"So what are you going to do with the Jedi? Take her to Jabba?" Han asked.

 _"Her?"_ Kanan and Ezra asked.

"Yeah that's the report said- right Chewie?"Han said looking at the Wookie.

"So where is she?"Ezra asked.

"Han! Thank goodness your back. I was getting worried you might not show up."The girl said and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"I'm not the kind of guy that likes waiting, Laurie."Han said.

The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Whatever you say Solo."

Ezra looked at Han. "So where can we find this Jedi?"

"She's right there in front of you." Han said.

Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra eyes widen in surprise and looked at Laura.

"Han don't tell me you told them about me and Ben Kenobi."Laura said and looked at Ezra and the two Jedi. "So who are you people?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, but I'm known as Fulcrum."Ahsoka said.

"I'm Kanan Jarrus and this is Ezra." Kanan said.

"Hi."Ezra said.

The girl bowed respectfully. "It's wonderful to meet you both. I'm Laura Vain, but everyone calls me Laurie and the droid next to me is my partner BB-8."

BB-8 beeped at the two Jedi and padawan.

"So Laura do you still have time to fix our ship?" Kanan asked.

"Sure why not?"Laura said.

With that Laura and BB-8 followed their new friends to the ship.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter feel free to Favorite, Follow or Review:)**


	3. Pod Racing Part 1

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 3: Pod Racing Part 1**

Once arriving to the ship Kanan introduced Laura and BB-8 to Hera, Sabine, Zeb and Chopper.

Hera was impressed by Laura's mechanic skills and also being quite a talented pilot.

Once Laura finished fixing their ship, Ezra distracted her, almost _too_ quickly.

Smiling brightly and making all kinds of jokes just to get a laugh or giggle out of her.

Laura did all she could to keep up, mostly so her arm wouldn't get ripped off, but she was also enjoying her day.

"So you, Kanan and Ahsoka are both Jedi?"Laura asked sitting in the kitchen with Ezra.

"Yes,well I still a padawan."Ezra said. "So Laura what do you like doing for a living?"

"Well when I was seven years old, I did my first first pod racing and I won it."Laura said.

"Really? Your were only seven? I thought you had to be a little bit more older to do pod racing?"Ezra asked.

"Well, I got my flying skills from my dad, well...my _real_ dad..."Laura said, but then her smile sadden.

"Are you ok?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Laura said and stood up. "I have to go home now,bye Ezra."

With that Laura sadly went out the kitchen and Ezra watched her go.

Was it something he said?

Ahsoka went up to Ezra. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. We were happily talking to each other. But when she mentioned getting her flying skills from her _real_ dad. She just sadly walked away."

Ahsoka's eyes widen and without saying a word, she went out the ship to follow Laura and BB-8.

Laura and BB-8 continued walking until they heard someone call out Laura's name.

The two turned around and saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka are you ok?"Laura asked.

"Ezra told me you got your flying skills from your real dad. But what did you exactly meant by real dad?" Ahsoka said.

"All my life I was raised in Tatooine with my adopted family. My real mother died when she gave birth to me and my dad was killed before I was even born."Laura said.

"There is more isn't?" Ahsoka said.

Laura sighed. "My _real_ name is Laura Skywalker."

Ahsoka's eyes widen in shock.

This girl was her former master's daughter!

"Ahsoka, I have to go home now and promise me you won't tell anyone about this. My adopted parents say it's too dangerous to reveal my real name to anyone."Laura said.

"I won't tell anyone I promise."Ahsoka said.

Laura smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Afterwards in Laura's house...

"Hi Laura, how was work today?"Juliet asked.

"It was great though Carl gave me more working hours and I met new friends."Laura said.

"That's wonderful darling."Juliet said.

"Great news, kiddo. The Boonta Eve Classic podrace is happening in a few days and I signed you up to be one of the racers."Ryan said.

"Really? Thanks dad!"Laura said and happily hugged her father.

"You better get some rest sweetie, it's not like your going to race without a podracer."Juliet said.

"Ok mum."Laura said and went to her room.

She sighed and sat on her bed. "What am I going to do BB-8? First I meet a bunch of people, who are part of the rebellion and next thing I know I'm reveal someone my real name. Everything is now changing for me so quickly..."

BB-8 beeped at her and Laura smiled at him.

"Your right BB-8 I'm just over reacting. I mean its not like all this is going to change me or my life here?"Laura asked.

With that Laura put her head on her pillow and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to favorite,follow or review :)**


	4. Pod Racing Part 2

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 4:Pod Racing Part 2  
**

A couple of days before the Pod race, Laura went to visit her master Ben Kenobi, who's real identity name was Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan's decent living area was not unlike Laura's home, and she wondered why her adopted parents even claimed Old Ben to be nothing but trouble.

The man seemed nice, but she had a feeling it was going to be because of something rather terribly important.

When she finally asked Ben about her _birth_ father, Ben sighed and soon it was Laura who was rather skeptical of Ben now.

"That reminds me."Ben noted, getting up and moving towards a box. "I have something for you."

He opened the box and tossed Laura a small cylinder item.

"What is it?"Laura asked.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were older." Ben said. "It's his lightsaber."

Laura pressed a button and suddenly, a blue energy beam ignited from the cylinder.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi."Ben explained. "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster."

"Nice."Laura said and then turning it off. "But my birth father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator onboard a spice freighter."

"That's what your adopted father told you." Ben explained. "But your father was a Jedi Knight as I was during the Clone Wars."

Laura looked at Ben curiously.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?!"

Ben nodded proudly and began to smile as he thought back to a simpler time.

"I wish I would've known my real parents."Laura admitted sadly.

"Your father was one of the best star pilots I ever knew."Obi-Wan explained. "He was also a powerful Jedi and a good friend."

Laura smiled hearing that sentence.

"Your Mother though…"Obi-Wan said."She was a diplomat of peace in an age of war, she never turned to violence unless absolutely necessary and could hold an argument for ages if she didn't like the way something was happening."

A warm smile grew on Laura's face.

It sounded like her parents were people made for each other.

A warrior and a peacemaker.

Ben made it sound like Laura had known them her whole life and she felt very thankful that Ben was being more open about it than her adopted parents were.

Yet as more and more of her life made sense, Laura just had one question.

"How did my parents die?"Laura asked.

Ben's face darkened as he sighed.

"There was a young Jedi named Darth Vader."He explained. "He was a pupil of mine the same as your father was, Vader was the one who eventually helped Emperor Palpatine establish the Galactic Empire and bring an end to a thousand generations of Jedi tradition, Vader betrayed and murdered your father after assassinating your mother, I tried to save your father, but I was too late."

A sad look appeared on Laura's face.

It seemed like Ben truly cared about her parents just as much and she could hardly imagine how much he missed them.

"Did you try your best to save them?"Laura asked.

Obi-Wan nodded in respond.

"Then I thank you."Laura replied. "If you tried your best, it helps give me some kind of closure that my parents were good people and had good friends like you who cared."

"With proper training, I believe you too can become a Jedi Knight."Obi-Wan stated. "Come, you mustn't keep your foster parents waiting."

"Oh right, thanks Ben."Laura responded.

The blonde haired girl then headed out and made her way to her speeder.

She then ignited her lightsaber and a angry glare appeared in her face.

"Vader."

* * *

A few days later in the vast arena in the Tatooine desert had a large semi-circular amphitheatre that holded at least a hundred thousand people dominated the landscape.

Large viewing platforms loomed over the racetrack.

The hanger was a large building with a dozen or so Podracers being readied for the race.

Alien crews and pilots were rushing about making last minute fixes on their vehicles.

It was time for the Pod Race.

"Be Careful."Juliet said.

"I will, Mom. I promise."Laura said.

"Wish you luck kiddo."Ryan said.

The Crowd gave out a loud cheer.

Ezra helped Laura to prepare the last piece of her Pod.

Once it was ready, Laura put herself into the racer.

"Are you all set, Laura?"Ezra asked.

"Yes."Laura answered.

Ahsoka gave Laura a hug and smiled at her.

"Good luck."

Ahsoka and Ezra stepped away as Laura puts her goggles on.

The Pilots flip switched and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines.

Laura flips a switch and her engine starts.

The incredible roar of high-powered engines igniting echoes throughout the arena.

The giant power-house engines torque as the pilots gun them.

The other pilots flip switches, and powerful energy binders shoot between the engines.

Aliens carrying large flags move off the track.

"Start your engines!"

The earth-pounding roar of the engines revving was deafening.

On the bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashes.

Laura and the Podracers shoot forward with a high-pitches scream.

"And they're off!"the Announcer said.

The Podracers fly across the desert.

They round the first turn in the track, side by side.

Sebulba drived his Pod into his rival, forcing him into the wall of a large rock formation.

Mawhonic crashed in a spectacular display of fire and smoke.

Laura became much faster than the back-end stragglers and passes them easily.

One of the drivers, Gasgano wasn't letting Laura pass by him.

As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Laura backed off then guns it as Gasgano goes over the cliff.

Laura accelerated so fast that she sailed right over the top of Gasgano and speeds away.

Four Tusken Raiders perched above the race course fire their rifles at the Pods racing in the canyon below them.

One shot ricochets off the back of Laura's Pod.

Terter was getting close to Sebulba, who purposely breaks a small part off his Pod, sending it into Terter's engine, causing him to veer into Laura.

He unhooks one of the main straps on Laura's engines that links the Pod to his engines.

Laura struggled to keep control of her Pod and it whips about wildly.

As the Pod swings near the broken engine strap, Laura grabs for it and she catches the strap while managing to unhook it to the Pod.

Sebulba cut the engine of Obitoki with his side exhaust, and the racer crashes with a cloud of dust.

The Third Racer, Habba, flew into the cloud of dust and crashes into Obitoki.

Laura rounds a corner and heads into the cloud of smoke.

She hitted a part of one of the engines but regains control.

"At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba was in the lead, closely followed by Vain..."The Announcer said.

"Come on Laura."Ryan said.

Laura finally catches up with Sebulba and runs neck and neck over the rough terrain.

The Vain Family and the Ghost Crew cheered as Laura came through the arena.

The lights in the tower indicate that this was the third and last lap.

Sebulba used his side exhaust port to try to cut through Laura's engines and manages to avoid having his engine disabled but is forced off  
course.

"Vain is forced onto the service ramp!"the Announcer said.

"Oh no!"Juliet panicked.

On the tight corner, Laura dived to the inside and takes the lead.

"Amazing... a controlled thrust and she's back on course! What a move!"the Announcer said.

"She's awesome."Ezra remarked lovingly.

This caused Ryan to give him a sharp glare while Juliet giggled.

Sebulba became furious.

He stayed on the right on Laura's tail, crowding her and pushing her through the turns.

Sebulba pushed Laura harder causing the young girl to have a difficult time keeping control.

One of the parts on Laura's engines begins to shake loose.

Laura sees it and switches over to an auxiliary system.

While she was trying to accomplish this maneuver, Sebulba races past her.

Laura quickly faked a move into the inside as he usually does, then tries to go around Sebulba on the outside.

They race side by side down the final stretch of the track.

"She's catching up!"the Announcer said.

Sebulba veers toward Laura and bangs into her Pod.

He crashes into Laura over and over.

The young girl struggled to maintain control as the steering rods on the two Pods become hooked together.

As they head for the final stretch, Laura fought to unlock the steeringrods by trying to pull away from Sebulba.

The strain on the steering rod was tremendous.

Suddenly, Laura's steering arm breaks and her pod started spinning.

The release of tension sends Sebulba into an ancient statue.

One engine exploded, then the other.

Sebulba skids through the fire-balls, blackened, but unhurt.

He slides to a smoking stop, gets out of his racer and throws what's left of a shifter arm on the ground.

Laura flies through the explosion as the crowd stands,the Ghost Crew cheered.

Ezra whistle hysterically as Chopper and BB-8 beeped excitedly.

"She's definitely Skyguy's daughter."Ahsoka admitted quietly.

Laura races over the finish line and wins.

The two-headed announcer excitedly calls the finish.

"It's Vain! The crowd are going nuts!"

As Laura stops the Podracer as her parents rush to her and they embrace.

The Ghost Crew followed by Hundreds of spectators join them and put Laura on their shoulders marching off cheering and chanting.

Unknown that Imperial droids were spying on Laura and the Ghost crew through the crowd.

* * *

Afterwards in Laura's house...

Juliet was cleaning as Laura bursts through the door, followed by BB-8, Kanan and Ahsoka.

"Mom! Dad! We sold the Pod."Laura remarkee. "Look at all the money we have!"

The Blonde Haired Girl pulled out a bag of coins out of her pocket.

"Oh, my goodness that's wonderful."Juliet said.

"And Laura has been freed."Kanan said.

Laura's eyes widen. "What?!"

"You're no longer a slave."Kanan said.

Laura squeals in joy and her parents looked stunned.

"Was that part of the prize or what?"Laura asked.

"Let's just say Carl has learned an important lesson about gambling."Ahsoka responded wit a smirk.

"You can now come with us to fight against the Empire."Kanan stated. "We can really need a lot of help from a strong person like you."

Laura looked back at her parents and then the two Jedi.

"I want to go."Laura answered.

"Then, pack your things, we haven't much time."Ahsoka said.

Laura quickly rushed to her room, but then stops.

She realized something.

"Mum? Dad? You guys are coming too right?"Laura asked.

"We tried to free your parents, Laura, but Carl wouldn't allow it."Ahsoka said.

"But the money from selling..."Laura stated.

"It's not nearly enough."Kanan said.

"Laura, our place is here."Ryan commented. "Our future is here, it is time for you to let go...to let go of us, you and your mother cannot go with you."

"I want to stay with you, I don't want things to change."Laura said sadly.

"You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting."Juliet admitted. "Listen to your feelings; Laurie, you know what's right."

Laura takes a deep breath and drops her head.

Kanan, Ahsoka, Juliet and Ryan exchange a look of concern.

When Laura raised her head up there was tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you both so much..."Laura sobbed.

"We love you,Laura...now hurry."Ryan said.

Laura hugged her parents before running into her room to get her backpack and BB-8 followed her.

"Thank you."Juliet said.

"We will watch after her, you have my word."Ahsoka assured.

* * *

The following morning, Laura and the Ghost crew were handing back to their ship.

Laura quickly managed to say goodbye to Obi-Wan before leaving.

Just when they were a few blocks away from their ship, TIE fighters came blasting down, the crew and Laura rolled on the sand and avoided being hit.

"Great! They found us!"Sabine shouted.

The troopers came out of the tie fighters and started firing at the group.

Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra pulled out their lightsabers.

Laura ignited her light blue lightsaber.

"Whoa."Ezra remarked.

"Let's get this over with."Laura said as she ran into battle, her speed and mind was set in the battle.

She avoided all the blasts, she stood next to Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra used their blades to deflect the lasers.

"Hera, start the ship!"Kanan shouted.

Kanan and Ahsoka used the force to destroy the tie fighters, while Ezra and Laura was still on blocking the lasers.

Chopper, BB-8 and Sabine ran into the ship, Kanan turned his head and shouts for Zeb and Ezra to get onto the ship.

Ahsoka and Laura jumped using the force onto the ramp and ran into the ship.

Once in the ship the ramp shut completely and Hera pilot the ship out of the planet.

Laura sat in a crate in exhaustion.

"Okay, this was unexpected."

"Don't worry you get used to it."Sabine said.

Laura nodded. "So now what do we do?"

"For now we all should get some rest tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us."Ahsoka said.

Afterwards in the _Ghost,_ Laura was given a room to share with Sabine.

She didn't mind the creative painting on the room instead she found it very creative.

Laura sat at her bunk and her head was in deep thought.

She was no longer a slave, but a rebel that was fighting against the Empire.

 _"I guess this shall be exciting after all."_ Laura thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel Free to Favorite, Follow or Review:)**

 **And tell me what you think so far...**


	5. Brothers of the Broken Horn

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 5:Brothers of the Broken Horn**

In Garel...

Rex was training Ezra of how to blast at Stormtroopers properly.

Chopper was wearing a stormtrooper helmet at the top of his head.

"Aim, then fire."Rex said.

"Rex, I bet sometimes even you miss."Ezra said.

"Speaking of, you're missing Jedi training, which is now."Kanan reminded walking up to them.

Ezra sighed. "You know, I can't be in two places at once."

"As a soldier, you're gonna have to learn to prioritize."Rex said.

"Well, he's not a solider. He's a Jedi."Kanan said.

"What if I don't want to be either?"Ezra suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Kanan asked.

Then Sabine called out to them.

"Hey, practice squad, Hera called a meeting. Attendance is mandatory."Sabine said and Ezra followed her inside the ship.

Inside the Common Room, the _Ghost_ crew and Rex were listening to Commander Sato's message.

"As we speak, the frozen planet of Rinn is facing an energy their supply of fuel cells is gone, the settlements will not be able to power the heaters they need to survive."Sato said.

"They'll freeze down there."Laura said in realization.

"Since we're on Garel, we should check out the black market."Ezra said.

Bound to be generators or something we can get our hands on.

"See what you can find, without delay."Sato said and the message went off.

"Gear up, to go make friends with the locals."Hera said.

Everyone went out of the room.

"Except you, Spectre-Six.I asked you to clean the ion scoring off The Phantom's exhaust ports Twice."Hera said.

"But I had Jedi practice and blaster practice."Ezra protested.

"Well, now you have scrubbing practice."Hera said and Chopper laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Uh-uh, you're gonna help him."Hera added making Chopper let out a beep of disappointment.

"We'll discuss this later."Kanan said.

"Can't wait for that."Ezra muttered.

Laura walked up to Kanan and Ezra. "Don't worry Kanan, me and BB-8 will help them clean the ship's exhaust ports."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Very well, Spectre Seven."Kanan said and walked away.

At the the top of the _Phantom,_ Laura and BB-8 helped Chopper to clean the ports, while Ezra watched as the rest of the team went away.

Laura noticed Ezra feeling sad and sat next to him.

"Ezra what's wrong?"She asked.

"It's "clean the Ghost," lightsaber training, blaster training."Ezra said. "I kind of miss the old days when everything was simple."

"I understand how you feel. Since I joined you guys, everything seems so different." Laura said. "And it makes me feel home-sick."

Laura remembered the heart break of her adopted parents of when she was going to leave.

Then a beeping came from Chopper.

"A distress signal?"Laura asked.

"From who?"Ezra asked.

"This is the Broken Horn."A voice said.

"Broken Horn?"Laura asked.

"We require assistance."a voice said.

"That's Vizago's ship!"Ezra realized.

"Who?"Laura asked.

"Long Story."Ezra answered.

"Look, someone's in distress, and if there's one thing I've learned from Kanan, it's that we help people in distress."Ezra said.

"So let's go help them."Laura said and the two kids along with the two droids went back inside the ship.

"Well, let's go see what Vizago got himself into.I owe him a favor, and this could square us."Ezra said.

"Ezra wouldn't it be better if I drive the ship?"Laura asked.

"Laura, I know how to fly the ship trust me."Ezra answered.

"Fine."Laura said and sat down.

With that Ezra started the ship and they flew off.

 _"I got a bad feeling about this."_ Laura thought.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at Ezra.

"No, we are not running away from my problems."Ezra said. "We are simply helping someone with their problem, there it's a difference."

Then they spotted the ship not so far from them.

"That's Vizago's ship, all right."Ezra said.

"I wonder what happened."Laura said.

Ezra contacted the ship. "Vizago! Cikatro Vizago, do you read me?"

There was no reply.

BB-8 beeped at Laura.

"Well, of course, we're going to board the ship."Laura said.

Ezra then landed the ship next to Vizago's ship.

Inside Vizago's ship it was a bit dark and quiet.

Ezra put on his cadet helmet and he gave a grey cadet helmet for Laura to wear.

The two kids and the two robots quietly walked in the ship.

"Vizago must be in else wouldn't he answer his comm?"Ezra asked.

"Really strange."Laura said.

As the two kids continued walking they didn't notice a door shut behind them making BB-8 and Chopper to go to another side of the ship.

Ezra and Laura continued walking until Ezra accidentally bumped into something.

Laura put her light switch on and saw a dusty robot standing in front of them.

"Why is that robot frozen?"Ezra asked.

"They're shut off, something is definitely not right."Laura said.

The two kids put off the view sight of their helmets and saw more froze robots as they continued walking.

Ezra and Laura went into a room and saw a person fixing the under part of his ship.

"Vizago? Vizago, is that you? Uh, not exactly."Ezra asked.

The person stood up and the two kids got their lightsabers out ready to use them.

"Well, hello me to introduce myself.I am Hondo Ohnaka, proud owner of this fine but currently inoperative vessel."Hondo said.

"Where's Vizago? This is his ship."Ezra said.

"Ah, you know Vizago? Well, then we have mutual friends, it was his ship. But we were enjoying a friendly game of sabacc, and well, now it is my ship."Hondo said.

"Well that explains a lot."Laura stated.

"Vizago bet his ship?"Ezra asked in surprise.

"Right after his droids, which are now also mine."Hondo said and pressed a switch to make the rusty robots come on. "I turn them on and I turn them off."

"Cool."Laura said.

"I love that, yeah okay, I guess that could happen."Ezra said.

"You know about me, but who are you two?"Hondo asked.

The two kids removed their helmets.

"I'm Lando Calrissian."Ezra said.

"And I'm his partner Clara Shine."Laura said.

"Lando! So at last I meet the semi-famous Lando Calrissian! A tad younger than I pictured, but to be so young and flying to my rescue with your partner proves that you must be the scoundrel I have heard of."Hondo said.

"Yeah.I mean, I am pretty good."Ezra said.

"He's _pretty_ good."Laura said with a tight smile.

"Are you and your partner looking for a crew? Good is hiring."Hondo stated.

"Uh, we already have a of, where'd my droid go?"Ezra asked and noticed Chopper was gone with BB-8.

"Mine too?"Laura asked and hoped BB-8 was alright.

"Oh, you two lost your droids? I lost my whole crew, thanks to the Empire."Hondo said and sighed. "I once was a captain you the stories I could tell and so many of them true."

Suddenly an warning alarm came on and the three spotted a Star Destroyer approaching them.

"Uh, yeah, you want to tell a story? Tell one to the Empire while I try to get the power back on."Laura said and quickly went underneath the devices to prepare their broken parts.

"Hello? How can we help you?"Hondo asked.

"Attention, have breached an Imperial checkpoint."the man said.

"Hyperspace would be good! "Hondo said.

Then the star destroyer started firing at them.

Laura fixed the last piece of the ship and its power went back on.

"Got it!"Laura said.

Chopper and BB-8 came into the room and beeped panickly.

"Well, Lando,Clara it looks like we are off on an adventure!"Hondo said.

Laura pressed a few buttons and the ship went into hyberspace.

While on hyberspace, Ezra and Laura were sitting on a bunch of seats.

"It is as if we were in each other's heads."Hondo said. "We only just met, and we already make a remarkable team."

"Yeah, but we're not."Ezra said.

"Not yet, know, I could use you for a job.A little trade, that is all."Hondo said. "You know, I am an old man.I just need help pushing a few crates."

"Crates of what?"Laura asked folding her arms.

Chopper showed them a hologram of the crates, Hondo was talking about.

"Whoa!" The two kids said.

"Power generators? _That's_ what you're smuggling?"Laura asked.

"These are pretty hard to get these days, old man. Expensive too."Ezra said.

"You're right, which is why we will sell them at a fair markup, five hundred percent."Hondo said.

"Ok, we help you cut the power generator. In return for helping you give us three crates."Laura said.

"All right, two crates and you two have a deal."Hondo said.

"Two? And we split the profit of the third."Ezra said.

"Deal."Hondo agreed as he shook Ezra's hand.

"Now, let's go split up the merchandise."Hondo said as he left the room.

"Look, this could come in handy if he gives us trouble."Ezra said and gave Chopper the controller he stole from Hondo. "Hang on to it, Chop."

"I hope your crazy plan works, Lando."Laura joked.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived on the planet Nixus and dock with the station Nixus Hub 218.

"Chopper, you and BB-8 stay here if there is any trouble."Laura said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at the two kids.

"I know we're already in trouble."Ezra said.

"Just keep your comm channel open."Laura said as she and Ezra put on their comms on.

"Hurry it up, Lando! Clara! We are on a schedule!"Hondo said.

Ezra and Laura put on their helmets and followed Hondo, while pushing a bunch of trolleys that contained a bunch of crates.

As they continued walking, Laura noticed a few aliens giving her suspicious looks.

"So Hondo, who is the buyer anyway?"Ezra asked.

The three went into a hallway, where they saw a red alien with two robots.

"All right, where's Vizago?"the alien asked.

"Azmorigan."Ezra said and pressed his helmet to cover his face.

"You know this guy?"Laura asked as she pressed her helmet to cover her face as well.

"Ah, Vizago is in disobey, but granting me the privilege of conducting business with you, O legendary one. Hondo Ohnaka at your service."Hondo said.

Azmorigan laughed. "Is this a joke?I don't deal with washed-up old relics."

"Come now, let's leave your wife out of this.I am certain we can reach an accord."Hondo said.

"Huh.I'm certain we can."Azmorigan said and then his guards appeared holding guns and aiming them at the trio.

Hondo and the two kids quickly put their hands.

"Hmm? That was easy."Hondo said.

"Nice going, partner." Ezra said as they were taken away.

Laura secretly put her comm on. "Looks like you got us would be nice if we had some backup!"

"Uh, just a thought, but why don't we just call it even and go through with the original deal? Sounds good, yes?"Hondo asked.

The three got handcuffed and placed onto a loading dolly.

"I appreciate your offer, humbly, but I don't think you're gonna be around to collect."Azmorigan said as he pressed a button and the entrance to space opened.

"Azmorigan, take the fruits of our labor,if you I understand. But this? Is it necessary?"Hondo asked.

"Oh, see, the Rang Clan has a nice bounty on your head.I'll collect on these generators and make an additional profit from your death."Azmorigan said and laughed.

"Your business plan is impressive."Hondo said.

"Of course, it's mine."Azmorigan said and looked at the two kids. "Uh, who are these two?"

Two guards removed Ezra and Laura's helmets revealing their faces.

"Hey."Ezra said looking away.

"Hey, I know you From somewhere,Calrissian's farm on Lothal!"Azmorigan said and then looked at Laura. "And you're that girl from the Empire most wanted list!"

Laura's eyes widen in shock. _"What?!"_

"Well, of course, you know is my longtime friend, Lando Calrissian and his partner Clara Shine."Hondo said.

"What? No, he's not Calrissian!"Azmorigan said. "And this girl is the Empire most wanted person!"

"You two lied to me? I knew I liked you two!"Hondo said.

"You robbed me, I will enjoy this.I get to collect on Ohnaka, I get to kill you and I get to keep the five generators! All of them, five crates!Also have your girlfriend brought to the Imperials and get double credit!"Azmorigan said.

He then noticed a crate was missing.

"Wait, why are there only four crates here?"Azmorigan asked and glared at Hondo. "You were supposed to bring me five!"

"Don't worry our droids are on their way."Laura said with a confident smile.

"Droids?"Azmorigan asked.

Then the door opened and revealed Chopper and BB-8 charging in while on a trolley that contained crates.

"Blast them!"Azmorigan ordered.

The guards blasted at the two droids and the crates on the trolley fell on Azmorigan and his guards.

This gave Ezra and Laura the chance to knock out two guards.

"Thank you for stopping by."Hondo said and pressed the button that send the two guards flying into open space.

"Die, you pirate scum!"Azmorigan growled blasting at them.

Hondo and the two kids quickly took cover.

"Well, this is fun, what's the plan?"Hondo asked.

"I don't know, ask the droids."Ezra said.

Chopper and BB-8 quietly behind two of Azmorigan's men.

"Lando,Clara watch out!"Hondo said.

The guards blasted at Ezra and Laura making the two kids's handcuffs removed and making them back flip into the loading dolly.

"Hey! Get my blaster!"Ezra shouted.

Chopper and BB-8 electrified the two guards

"Chopper! BB-8! Over here."The two kids shouted.

Two lightsabers jumped out of their little hands and the two kids caught them.

Armed with two blasters, Chopper chased after Azmorigan and causes him to lose his credits, which end up in Ohnaka's possession.

Ohnaka was almost launched into space until Ezra and Laura quickly used the Force to save him.

Azmorigan went on his ship and went off.

"Well, that was easy."Laura said as she and Ezra high fived each other.

"Very good. Now! My friends, you might not be Calrissian or a trader, but I know one thing you two are, you are Jedi."Hondo said.

Afterwards Ezra and Laura helped Hondo pack up the crates.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were Jedi? You know, I am an old Jedi sympathizer. I know.I wouldn't believe me either, but my best friends were Jedi.I'm pretty sure we were friends."Hondo said.

"Really? I bet they were pretty tough."Laura said walking up the last crate that was left behind.

"Indeed, your father and Kenobi were very powerful."Hondo asked.

Laura's eyes widen and quickly walked back to Hondo.

"Wait, you _knew_ my father and Master Kenobi?!" Laura asked.

"Yes, Clara."Hondo said. "Let's just say I was quiet close to them."

"Well, we are not really a Jedi yet."Ezra said.

"But we will be someday."Laura said.

"Well, then be pirate Jedi! We will make an excellent first, tell me, what are your names? Your real names."Hondo asked.

"Ezra Bridger."Ezra said.

"And I'm Laura Skywalker."Laura said.

"Thank you, Ezra Bridger, Laura Skywalker."Hondo said.

* * *

Afterwards the three and the two dorids went back to the ship and left Nixus.

"Well, you two must have many responsibilities, yes?"Hondo asked.

"Yeah, too many at the moment."Ezra said and Laura chuckled.

"Well, then join my crew, and I will split it right down the middle, fifty-forty."Hondo said. "You won't get a better deal than that, especially from me."

"Wait, that's only 90%."Ezra realized.

"What about the other 10?"Laura asked.

"Oh, you two want me to spend that on expenses, trust me."Hondo said.

"Okay, well, how about 0% for me? I want the of them."Ezra said.

"We need for something really important."Laura said.

"You have a deal, partners! Ah! This makes me happy! You get the generators, and I get you two for my crew."Hando said. "Let us celebrate! Droids! Go to the galley and bring me the most expensive drinks you can and something for my friends."

"Uh, yeah, I think we'll go with them."Ezra said.

"Of course, don't forget yours!"Hondo said.

The two kids and their droids walked away from Hondo.

"I don't know what just we just join his crew?"Ezra asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"No, no, I don't want to leave the Ghost.I mean not really."Ezra said.

"But you did say you missed the old times."Laura said.

"Maybe we would make pretty good pirates. Inquisitors don't hunt them, do they?"Ezra asked.

"I'm pretty sure they do."Laura said and then a sound was heard. "What is that?"

The four went to a prison room and saw a man locked in a cage.

"Vizago!"Ezra said.

"You? What are you doing here?"Vizago asked.

"Wait, Hondo told us you lost your ship in a bet."Ezra said.

"Oh! And you believed that swindler? By the moons of Gozgo, you are hopelessly gullible!"Vizago said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got locked in his own brig."Vizago said. "He shot me in the back with a stunner, eh, disabled my droids somehow."

"Probably with this."Laura said taking out the device from Chopper and gave it to Vizago said.

"You two must help me reclaim the Horn."Vizago said.

"Sorry, but we've got other things to worry about."Ezra said.

"You owe me, remember? I gave you information and it saved your Jedi friend.I am calling in that favor now."Vizago said.

"Okay, we'll get you your ship, and then we're even."Ezra said.

"Fine with me."Vizago said.

Then Chopper electrified the door to release Vizago.

"Chopper, BB-8 get the generators on board the Phantom."Laura said.

"My generators?"Vizago asked.

"No, mine and Laura's generators."Ezra reminded. "Now, come along and behave."

The three went to the control area where Hondo was.

"I think you two know each other."Laura said.

"Partners, how could you two let this dangerous criminal out of the brig?"Hondo asked.

"Save it, let's all relax."Ezra said.

"We take the two split Azmorigan's credits."Laura said.

"Then everyone wins."Ezra said.

"That is a fair deal and it disgusts me."Hondo said.

"For once, I to hear my counter-offer?"Vizago said and pressed his device.

The robots began attacking as Ezra and Laura took out their lightsabers, while Hondo took out his gun to attack.

The two kids continued slicing and destroying the robots as the ship returns to Garel,

"Excellent work! I will invest your share wisely."Hondo said as he went away.

"Thanks a lot, partner!"Laura said.

"Keep the Jedi occupied."Vizago said as he walked out of the room.

As Ezra destroyed the robots, Laura quickly used the force to grab the device from Vizago to put off the robots.

Ezra smirked. "Nice."

"Why thank you."Laura said with a smile.

Then Chopper and BB-8 let out a panicking signal.

"What could have possibly gone wrong now?"Ezra asked as Laura walked out of the room.

Ohnaka escaped and stole the _Phantom._

"Well, looks like you get your ship back, as promised."Laura said.

"Yes, but I lost all my credits and my generators!"Vizago growled.

"Eh, technically, they were mine and Laura's generators."Ezra said.

A minute later Vizago send Ezra, Laura along with Chopper and BB-8 back to Garel in an Escape pod.

"Not sure how we're gonna explain all this."Ezra said.

Laura put a hand on his shoulder. "They are our friends, Ezra. They'll understand."

Ezra smiled at her. "Thanks."

Then Chopper and BB-8 beeped at them.

"What do you mean you two know where Hondo will be?"Ezra asked.

BB-8 beeped.

"Sure you two could at least told us in the first place!"Laura said.

Upon returning to the _Ghost_ on Garel, Ezra, Laura and their two droids found Ohnaka with their fellow Rebels, since the _Phantom's_ autopilot was programmed to return to the ship.

"Then they let Vizago out! The villain was upon us, I'm telling you! But young Ezra and Laura, they stood tall in front of me and withstood a massive at...My friends! I was just talking about you you two and I rescued the generators from the evil Vizago."Hondo said.

"Yeah, that's not stole the generators and our ship."Laura said.

Hondo gasped. "What an accusation! You wound me!"

"Chopper and BB-8 had the Phantom on autopilot."Ezra stated.

"Well, that's another version of the story, I suppose.I'll tell you can keep my are my gift to you,goodbye!"Hondo said and walked out of the _Ghost._

"Just so you know, at one time, we might have joined your crew."Laura said.

"Oh, and Ezra truly are a Jedi."Hondo laughed.

"Contact Commander him Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker found his generators."Hera said.

Laura shared a smile with Ezra before walking back into the _Ghost_.

"So, you and Laura went for a little spin?"Kanan asked.

"I was just trying to figure things out."Ezra said.

"And did you?"Kanan asked.

"I used to be like Hondo out for myself and that's not who I am anymore."Ezra said.

"You're on a different path now."Kanan said.

"And I have you guys."Ezra said with a smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

"So how was your first mission?"Ahsoka asked.

"It was great, Ahsoka. It was with a twist, but it was bit fun."Laura said.

"I'm glad to hear that."Ahsoka said.

"Also to be honest, I've found out that I'm the most wanted person by the Empire."Laura said nervously.

Ahsoka was shocked. "You're what!"

"I don't know how that happened, but what I know is the Empire won't rest until I'm in their clutches."Laura said in fear.

Ahsoka put her hands on Laura's shoulders. "I promise I won't never let them get you, Laura. Never."

Laura smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Ahsoka."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Also tell me what you think so far:)**


	6. Wings of the Master

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns  
**

 **Chapter 6:Wings of the Master  
**

Traveling through hyperspace, the _Ghost_ and the Phoenix Squadron was on their way to Ibaar to help the people who are in distress.

Laura was sitting next to Ezra listening very carefully at the ibarrian man's message with the crew.

"The Empire has doubled our work quotas and cut our rations."the ibaarian man said. "Without your food drop, the weakest among us will starve."

"Stay strong, my friend. We'll be there soon."Kanan said.

"You have our deepest gratitude, Phoenix Squadron."the Ibaarian man said. "Our underground network is standing by at the drop zone to distribute..."

Suddenly the Ibaarian man's transmission started fluttering.

"The transmission is being jammed."Sabine said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped out a grunting noise.

"Looks like the Empire came out to welcome us."Hera said.

Laura gulped nervously.

Not far from them an Imperial blockade, led by Agent Kallus was waiting for them.

"Attention, rebel system. This ship is under Imperial control. Stand down or be destroyed."Agent Kallus said.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "What a surprise,Agent Kallus."

"I'll give him this, he's persistent."Hera said and her attention to the pilots. "Phoenix Leader, your pilots ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be, Captain Syndulla."a pilot answered. "All fighters, attack formation."

A-wing fighters were deployed and assume attack formation.

TIE fighters were also deployed by the Imperial blockade and move in on the Phoenix Squadron.

"Just handle those TIEs, Phoenix Leader."Hera ordered.

"We'll cover you Ghost."the pilot leader said. "Start your run."

Hera instructed Phoenix Leader to keep the TIEs occupied while the rest of them proceed with the mission in getting their supplies to the surface.

The TIEs opened the first to open fire and the fight to get through the blockade began.

Laura and BB-8 went on a extra A-wing fighter to help the Phoenix squadron fighters to take down the TIE fighters.

The young padawan girl managed to take down fifteen TIE fighters that were coming her way.

The blockade opened fire as well and the transport ship carrying the supplies took a heavy beating.

"Laura! We have to get out of here! We lost Phoenix Leader."Hera reported.

"Roger that Hera."Laura answered and pressed a button. "All ships, abort! Abort!"

"Understood ma'am."a pilot answered.

Defeated, the rebels were forced retreat to hyperspace and return to the fleet.

"If we try again with our two remaining transports, I know I can get at least one through."Hera said.

"We don't have much time."Kanan said. "The people of Ibaar won't last another rotation without our help."

"I agree we must try, but our entire fleet is no match for that blockade."Commander Sato said.

"There is an alternative."Rex said. "I've been in contact with an engineer who has no love for the Empire and who claims to have built a prototype heavy assault starfighter, a blockade buster."

"What's the problem?"Kanan asked. "Let's get it."

"Shipmaster Quarrie will only discuss his ship in person on the planet Shantipole."Rex said.

"Shantipole?"a pilot said.

"Every pilot in the galaxy knows that's a one-way trip."the other pilot said.

"Hera will go."Kanan said.

"Kanan, no."Hera said. "I've got to lead the next run on the blockade and-"

Laura heard their conversation and went into the room with BB-8.

"Kanan wait! Let me do this mission."Laura said.

"Laura no, it's too dangerous."Kanan said.

"Please Kanan trust me, I can do it I'm a talented fighter."Laura said. "Don't worry Hera,Sabine, Zeb and BB-8 will go with me."

"Fine, if that fighter gives us a better chance to help Ibaar, we have to get it."Kanan said. "What do you say, Commander?"

Commander Sato nodded.

Afterwards in the _Ghost,_ Laura was packing the last supplies in her bag.

"You know going to this Shantipole planet is totally new for you right?"Ezra asked.

"I know it is, but since me and Hera are the best pilots me and her along with Zeb,Sabine and BB-8 will get this ship and return back here, piece of cake."Laura said.

"I serious if you get in the Empire catches you, I don't what I-"Ezra stated.

Just before Ezra could finish his sentence, Laura gave him a kiss in the cheek making him change his mind.

"Umm whatever you say its fine."Ezra said with a small chuckle.

"Thank you."Laura said and left the room to meet up with Hera, Zeb, Sabine and BB-8 in the _Phantom._

Kanan watched as the _Phantom_ went to Shantipole.

"So that makes me copilot."Ezra said relaxing on the chair.

Chopper beeped angrily at him causing Ezra to frown.

"I called it, I'm in the chair, I'm copilot."Ezra said.

Chopper started fighting with Ezra.

"Kanan, would you tell him I'm copiloting?"Ezra asked angrily.

"You're co-irritating me, both of you."Kanan ordered. "Now strap in, we've got to pick up the last of the supplies, with or without Hera."

Ezra hit Chopper on the head making the droid go angry.

* * *

Back on the _Phantom..._

"Hera did you find any information about Shantipole?"Laura asked.

"Well, I did a little research on why it's so hard to land here."Hera said.

"And?"Zeb and the girls asked.

"The upper atmosphere is tricky."Hera answered.

"Tricky how?"Sabine asked.

"You can get through it, but your craft never seems to maintain its power."Hera said.

"Whoa, what does that mean? I don't know what that means."Zeb said.

"It means no power, no flying, just falling."Laura stated.

"Could've mentioned this before I got on board!"Zeb shouted.

"You wouldn't have come!"Hera said.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes them, damaging the _Phantom_ 's systems.

Sabine bandaged her head on the wall. "Ow!"

Falling fast the group come out of the clouds and find themselves over a canyon of pinnacles.

Hera quickly moved the _Phantom_ and end up upside down.

BB-8 ended up on Laura's lap and let out a panic beep.

As Hera continued struggling to control the _Phantom_ , Zeb and the girls spotted a broken ship on one of the mountains.

"Whoa! Wait, was that a ship?"Laura shouted."That was a ship!"

"That was your imagination."Hera replied.

"I pretty sure it was!"Laura replied back.

Hera then spotted a landing field close by. "There! The landing field."

"Is that _your_ imagination?"Zeb asked.

"You better hope not."Hera shouted. "Brace for landing!"

Laura held BB-8 tightly as the _Phantom_ landed violently and then it landed on the dead end of the landing field.

"Am I dead? I don't smell dead."Zeb stood up and the _Phantom_ started moving.

"Zeb, get to the back of the ship!"Hera said as the team and the droid went at the back.

The ship was suddenly moved back, the team ended up out of the ship and landed on the floor.

In front of them was a small alien man.

"Who are you?"he asked.

"You're Quarrie, right? Captain Rex sent us."Hera said.

"Ah, you're here about my ship."Quarrie said.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one."Hera said.

"After a good landing, you can still fly the ship."Quarrie said.

"Yeah, you know this is a terrible place for ships."Hera said.

"But the perfect place to test it can fly here, it can fly anywhere."Quarrie said. "And it's also the last place the Empire would , let's get out of this wind."

Hera and the team shared a look at each other before following Quarrie.

Quarrie brought the team to the main hanger.

"Pardon the mess,I don't get many visitors."Quarrie said. "Most of 'em crash."

"There she is." He said. "What do you think? I call it the Blade-wing."

Laura was astonished by the look of the Blade-Wing. "Whoa..."

"Uh...that's a ship?"Zeb asked in disbelief. "Is it upside down?"

"Looks like it's been through a garbage masher."Sabine said.

"I say it's really impressive."Laura said. "What do you think BB-8?"

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Oh, this is one of my most advanced design. Fast,agile, a narrow attack profile."Quarrie said. "And it packs a intensity blasters, ion cannons, and proton torpedoes."

"Great! I can't wait to take it out."Laura said.

"The fleet really needs this."Hera said.

"The fleet, huh?"Quarrie asked walking out of the main hanger. "What makes you think she's yours just for the taking?"

Outside, Laura was fixing the damages on the _Phantom._

"I can't believe that old carp isn't gonna let you fly his ship."Zeb said. "You ask me, he's been out of the water too long."

"Relax Zeb, the sooner I finish the Phantom the sooner we can leave."Laura said.

Quarrie appeared with a tray that held supplies to fix the _Phantom._ "I noticed your aft stabilizer is cracked, what else you need?"

"Power bus relay, a flux converter, some plasma conduit."Laura said.

"BeeGee will get you sorted."Quarrie said.

BeeGee beeped at Laura and earned a smile from the padawan girl.

"Thank you."She said.

Laura,BB-8, Zeb and Sabine followed BeeGee to the garage.

"Look, if me or Laura don't fly your ship, who will?"Hera asked.

"I've waited a long time for the right pilot.I can wait longer."Quarrie said walking away.

This made Hera frown.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A commander made contact with Agent Kallus.

"Report."Agent Kallus ordered.

"We have cut all remaining rations from the Ibaarian people."Commander said. "There are a few holdouts in the mountains who have been in contact with the rebel fleet."

"Have no fear, spirit will break soon enough."Agent Kallus said.

"What of the rebel fleet?"the Commander asked.

"Oh, they will return."Agent Kallus said. "They can't resist helping people in need, which will be the last mistake they make, especially Skywalker."

* * *

Back on Shantipole, Laura helped Hera and Quarrie fix the last parts of the ship.

"You know, you didn't have to drag us all the way out here."Hera said. "Could've just transmitted the plans to Rex."

"Why would I hand over my ship to just any pilot?"Quarrie asked.

"Would "any pilot" risk their life to come to this death trap?"

"Perhaps not."Quarrie asked. "So why did you?"

"I was a little girl when the Clone War came to Ryloth."Hera said. "My mother hid us below ground, but I'd peek out when the Republic ships flew over as they fought to liberate my world.I dreamt of nothing more than to be up there with them."

"So, you left your family to fight?"Laura asked.

"I left my family so I could fly."Hera said looking at the sky.

"As a combat pilot."Quarrie said.

"If we want freedom, we must make difficult choices."Hera said. "I chose to leave my family, I chose to learn to fly, and then I chose to use that ability to help others in it's all rooted in something I can't explain I need to be up even when there are explosions all around me, and things are at their worst, I feel like I'm at my best."

Laura smiled at her statement.

"We've wasted enough time."Quarrie said. "There are beings in need of help and my ship is in need of a pilot."

Laura's face brighten up and Hera smiled at her.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost.._

 _"_ I don't understand why we're loading the Ghost up with the food supplies."Ezra said.

"Well, I thought Hera would be back by now."Kanan said. "But when she went out there, there was never a guarantee she'd be back in time. So we're making the run."

"Wait, we're transporting the supplies in the Ghost?"Ezra said. "That'll make us the Empire's primary target."

"Yeah, but the Ghost is smaller and faster, so, with any luck, we'll just slip right by."Kanan said.

"You actually believe that?"Ezra asked.

"It makes me feel better when I say it." Kanan replied. "Besides, we gotta feed those people now are you in?"

* * *

Back on Shantipole, Laura prepared the Blade Wing for take-off.

The girl put on her helmet and pressed a few buttons.

"You're lucky to have her as your pilot."Zeb said.

"How many times have you flown it?"Sabine asked.

"Me? Oh, I don't fly."Quarrie said. "Too theoretically, it should fly."

Hera, Sabine and Zeb's eyes widen in shock. "Theoretically?!""

"Better to be down here wishing I was up there than up there crashing back down here."Quarrie chuckled.

"If that ship crashes, I'll toss you over the side, and see how well you fly!"Zeb growled.

Quarrie sent Laura a thumbs up and Laura gave him a thumbs up back.

It was too late to warn Laura as she took off and goes down after the engines suddenly cut out.

"Laura!"

The three went at the end of the landing field, but there was no sign of the Blade Wing.

But then Laura emerged and takes to the sky.

"YES!" The three _Ghost_ members cheered and BB-8 let out a excited beeping noise. _  
_

"Let's see what this beast can do."Laura said.

Laura flew the Blade Wing through the canyon without any further problems.

She takes it for a climb and once high above the pillar forest she takes a dive.

Then after passing Hera,Sabine, Zeb and Quarrie, she began testing the weaponry. Using a wrecked ship as a target, she fired the wing guns which don't cause much damage, despite being told it mastered great firepower.

"I was kind of hoping your ship packed more of a punch, Quarrie."Laura said.

"Did you pull the big lever on the right?"Quarrie asked.

"No."Laura replied.

"Try again."Quarrie said.

Laura pulled the leaver on her right which activated the Blade Wing's multi-cannon.

She turned it on and fired a huge blast of energy, destroying the wrecked ship in one shot.

The Blade Wing passed a successful test flight and Syndulla flew it back to the landing field.

"Your ship certainly has the firepower we need, but the targeting system could use some work."Laura insisted.

"I've got some ideas."Sabine said.

"No,no. That's my ship, young one."Quarrie said. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Never get between a Mandalorian and a weapons package."Sabine argued.

BB-8 started beeping inside the _Phantom._

"It's Kanan. He'll want to hear about our success."Hera said.

Laura took off her helmet and handed to Zeb.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Phoenix Squadron...

"It has the speed, maneuverability and ship is exactly what the rebellion needs."Hera said.

"That's great news, Hera."Kanan said.

"Kanan, they're starting."Ezra said.

"What's going on?"Hera asked.

"The Ibaarians contacted, they're at their breaking point."Kanan said. "We can't wait any longer. Sato's ordered the second attack on the blockade."

* * *

Back on Shantipole,the crew was preparing to leave.

"We need to get moving."Hera said. "The second attack is about to commence."

"Well, we've got a problem."Sabine said. "The energy drain from the multi-cannon firing system killed the hyperdrive."

"In Basic, please."Zeb said.

Laura groaned. "The weapons work, but we've got no lightspeed."

"Well, that has been a problem."Quarrie said.

"It's been a problem?"Hera asked.

"You mean you knew about this?!""Laura asked.

"What did you expect for a prototype?"Quarrie said. "There are all sorts of adjustments that need to be made. For instance, I don't even like this paint job so much..."

"Come here, fish face."Zeb growled and grabbed Quarrie. "I want to see if you can fly."

"Hang on, Zeb,Easy."Hera said and Zeb dropped Quarrie on a crate.

"There must be a way to solve this."Laura suggested.

"Oh, it's a shame I had BeeGee install that other hyperdrive on the Phantom."Quarrie said.

"You what?"Hera asked.

"I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly."Quarrie said. "During the repairs, I upgraded it, because if you don't have a hyperdrive, you can't fly far."

"You beautiful, crazy Mon Calamari!"Hera said and hugged Quarrie. "That's the answer to our problem."

Zeb, Sabine and Laura had confused looks on their faces.

"What? What's the answer?"Quarrie asked.

* * *

Back in Space...

"Sir, enemy ships are approaching from sector nine."a commander said.

"Scan the rebel ships."Agent Kallus ordered. "The one which carries the relief supplies will be our primary target."

"Initiating scan now, sir."the commander answered.

The Phoenix Squadron made their way to the Imperial blockade.

"Command ship, I'll follow your lead."Kanan said. "Hopefully we can break through their line and make a run for the surface."

"Whose idea was this again?"Ezra asked and Chopper granted.

"Sir, comscan has identified the Corellian VCX as the supply transport."a commander reported.

"Of course."Agent Kallus said. "Commander, focus all fire on the Ghost."

An Imperial ship started firing on the _Ghost._

"Rex, keep those TIEs off our back!"Kanan ordered.

"Workin' on it!"Rex said and started firing at the TIE fighters.

"Better pick up the pace."Kanan said. "The cruisers are closing the gap!"

The TIE fighters continued firing at the _Ghost_ making Kanan struggle to control the ship.

"We're cut off!"Ezra said.

"I'm gonna swing around and try from another direction."Kanan said.

"Stay on course, Ghost."a familiar female voice said. "I'll knock that cruiser out of your way."

It was Laura!

Hera,Zeb, Sabine and BB-8 emerged from hyperspace with the Blade Wing attached to the _Phantom_.

"Turn me loose, Phantom."Laura said.

"Say hello to Kallus for me."Zeb smirked.

"Oh, we will."Sabine said. "If there's anything left of him."

Laura made the Blade Wing detached from the and joins the fight.

"Sir, rebel reinforcements have arrived."a commander said. "One shuttle and one ship of unknown design."

"I would hardly call that reinforcements."Agent Kallus said.

"You boys better give me some room."Laura said.

"You heard the captain."Kanan said.

"Sabine, we'll get one shot at this."Laura said.

"Then it's a good thing you trust me, Laurie."Sabine said.

"Sir, the unidentified ship is taking the lead."a commander reported. "It's moving into attack position off our starboard side."

"Steady!Steady!"Laura said.

"A little closer."Hera said.

"Fire!"Laura shouted.

Once in sight of a target Laura and Sabine fires the Blade Wing's multi-cannon, instantly destroying one of the Imperial light cruisers.

Agent Kallus was speechless at Laura's movement. "That's impossible."

"We're clear! Going in."Kanan said.

"We'll hold off any pursuit once you've made the jump out."Laura said.

"We'll meet you back at the rendezvous."Kanan said.

Back on the _Ghost,_ Zeb, Quarrie and BB-8 cheered.

"Okay, so, maybe it's not such a hunk of junk after all."Zeb smirked.

"We're over the drop zone now."Kanan said to the Ibaar man. "Releasing cargo."

The rebels drop off their supplies for the people of Ibaar.

"We've recovered the drop."the Ibaar man said. "Thank you, Skywalker, Phoenix Sqaudron. You've saved, you've saved us all."

"You're welcome."Kanan said.

"We are happy that we helped."Laura said with a smile.

"We have confirmation the drop was successful."Commander Sato said. "Let's go home, Phoenix Squadron."

With the mission completed, the rebels depart from Ibaar, leaving Agent Kallus defeated once again.

* * *

Afterwards in the _Phoenix_ ship, Laura met up with her companions.

"It seems Senator Organa has found a ship works sympathetic to our cause, and willing to manufacture more of these B-wings in secret."Commander Sato said.

"Project Shantipole will continue under my supervision, of course."Quarrie said. "There are many adjustments that need be made."

"Quarrie, thanks to you and your ship, we helped many people today."Laura said.

"I just hammered it together, young pilot."Quarrie said as he and BeeGee went out of the room. "You made it soar."

"Indeed, your heroics are unparalleled, Captain Skywalker."Commander Sato said. "That is why I agree with Kanan's recommendation."

Laura was confused. "Your recommendation? What does that mean?"

"Just listen to the commander."Kanan said simply.

"You are to be promoted to Phoenix Leader."Commander Sato said. "Our fighter pilots will benefit greatly from your expertise."

Laura was surprised by this report.

"Good job, Captain Laura."Kanan said with a smile.

Laura smiled at her friends and accepted the recommendation.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Also feel free to tell me what you think so far:)**


	7. Blood Sisters

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 7: Blood Sisters**

On the Planet Garel...

"Vaux, you're picking up our fighter parts in the market."Hera said to two people. "The crates are labeled "Ronto Meat."and watch out for Imperial troops. They've increased the patrols, good luck."

The two persons nodded before walking away.

"You said you had another mission."Ezra said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Actually, this one's for them"Hera stated looking at Sabine and Laura.

Sabine elbowed Ezra and went forward.

"Ow! Hey!"Ezra said making BB-8 and Chopper chuckled, while Laura quietly giggled.

"There's a courier coming in who has secret information."Hera said. "I need you to pick him up and transport him to Havok outpost."

"Sounds easy enough."Sabine said.

"If it was easy, I'd send someone information is important."Hera said. "We have to get it a low profile."

"Don't can trust us."Laura said.

"What's this courier look like?"Sabine asked.

"I don't know, but they'll respond to this code phrase."Hera said pressing the code on the paper and Sabine recorded the code on her helmet.

"Got it."Sabine said as she and Laura putt on their helmets and walked off..

"Hey, I can be low profile too."Ezra said trying to follow Laura, but Hera blocked him.

"You can be Backup, along with Chopper and BB-8, but Sabine is in charge."Hera said.

"Understood."Ezra said and put on his helmet.

He and the droids walked with the girls.

"Leader, huh? Always figured you for a loner."Ezra said.

"Not always."Sabine said.

"You sure make it seem that and Laura spend a lot of time in your rooms, alone."Ezra said. "And, uh, you two actually tend to eat and combat practice go off probably to be alone. And, uh, I don't know.I guess sometimes, you know, I'll find you alone After I've, maybe, followed you-"

Laura rolled her eyes placed her finger on his lip. "Look if I ever felt lonely, your the first I can always come try not to talk too much, your giving me a headache."

Chopper and BB-8 laughed and earned glares from Ezra.

"Ok fine."Ezra said simply.

Sabine spotted a marking she appeared to recognize painted on a wall.

"Sabine, what is that?"Laura asked.

"Nothing."the older girl said simply and put her helmet back on.

"Garel Shuttle 3765 from Coruscant has arrived in Bay 22."a man said.

"So how do we find this courier?"Ezra asked.

"The code phrase is, "It's a long way to Alderaan."Sabine said.

"Alderaan? Isn't that the home planet of the royal Organa family?"Laura asked.

"Yeah,why do you ask?"Sabine asked.

"Master Kenobi used to tell me stories about Alderaan during the Clone Wars."Laura said. "Makes me kinda of wish I would visit there myself."

"Cool."Sabine said.

"I think it's this guy."Ezra said. "It's a long way to Alderaan."

"Okay."the alien said simply and walked away.

As passengers departed from arriving shuttles, Ezra and Sabine tried the code on each passenger and on each civilian that passed them.

Apparently nobody responded to the phrase and a few awkwardly walked away.

Laura didn't bother helping since none of the civilians didn't seem to know the know.

She just needed to trust her instincts.

Hours past, the hanger was closing and Ezra, Laura and Sabine had still not found the courier.

"Hangar 22 is now closed."the man said.

"Well, this took longer than I expected."Laura said folding her arms, while resting her back on a crate.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"It's gonna be a long way back to the Ghost if we miss the courier."Ezra said sitting on a crate next to Laura.

"We couldn't had confirmation he boarded the shuttle."Sabine said. "Are you sure you were saying the code phrase right?"

"Yes, it's a long way to Alderaan."Ezra said and suddenly the crate he was sitting started moving. "Whoa! What's the matter with this thing?"

"Wait a minute, that is the courier."Sabine said.

"Talk about a low profile."Laura said feeling impressed about the droid's disguise.

"He came in with the cargo 's unit EG-86."Sabine said.

"Nice to meet you, EG."Ezra and Laura said with a smile.

EG-86 beeped friendly at the two kids and then Chopper and BB-8.

"I don't get why they'd hide such important information in this binary box brain."Ezra said.

"Well, would you suspect that thing of being a spy full of secrets?"Laura asked. "That reported my every move?"

"Mmm, no."Ezra answered. "I guess not."

"That's too bad..."a female voice said and a female bounty hunter jumped in front of them "Because I would."

"Ketsu Onyo."Sabine said coldly. "I saw your mark, old friend."

The two began circling each other.

"Friend? That's a generous term considering what happened."Ketsu said.

"Uh, you two know each other?"Ezra asked.

"Still a bounty hunter, I see."Sabine said.

"Tell me you don't miss it."Ketsu said.

"Wait? You were a bounty hunter?"Laura said. "That explains a lot."

"I don't think Ketsu's here for a reunion."Sabine said.

"You know me well."Ketsu said. "I'm just here for the droid."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped angrily.

"Not you, guys."Ezra said and pointed at EG. "Him."

"So, Sabine, how do you know her?"Laura asked.

"She never told you two how we broke out of the Imperial Academy?"Ketsu asked.

"That was a long time ago."Sabine said. "Before you got greedy and left me for dead."

"You'd have been better off dead than joining this band of rebels."Ketsu laughed. "I didn't believe it until I saw the Empire put a bounty on you."

"You gonna try to collect on it?"Sabine asked.

"Haven't decided yet."Ketsu said. "Besides, I work for the Black Sun now, and I have another job to finish first."

"I can't let you do that."Sabine said ready take out her blaster.

"How 'bout we all relax before..."Ezra stated.

"You there."

The four turned around and saw a bunch of stormtroopers aiming guns at them.

"That happens."Ezra finished.

"Uh oh."Laura said.

"Citizens, what's going on here?"a trooper said. "There's a curfew on this need to leave immediately."

"Don't interrupt us!"Ketsu said and fired at the stormtroopers.

The four and the three droids quickly went behind the crates as they fired on the troopers.

Sabine fired at the trooper making him collapse.

"Nice shot."Ketsu said. "Haven't lost your touch."

Ketsu fired at a trooper and knocked him out.

"Good thing you haven't either."Sabine said.

"Stay here!"Ezra said to the droids as he and Laura fired at the troopers.

More stormtroopers came firing at them.

"Okay, change of plans, Chop, BB-8."Laura said. "Get EG here onto that shuttle."

"Sabine! Laura! Go!"Ezra said.

As soon as the droids were on board, Sabine and Ezra joined them.

Chopper shut down the pilot droid and Laura powered up the engines.

"Bet you're glad you brought backup."Ezra said.

"Yeah, it's working out great."Laura said. "Exactly as planned. Now, hang on!"

But as they took off, Ezra fell overboard and was left behind.

Ezra then contacted Hera.

"Hera, the mission's gotten complicated."Ezra said.

"I thought you were keeping a low profile."Hera said.

"Yeah, well, it just went high profile."Ezra said.

Meanwhile the Stormtroopers surrounded Ketsu and held her at gunpoint.

"There's no escape."a trooper said.

"We have you surrounded."a trooper said.

"Hello, boys."Ketsu said. "I'm afraid this has all been a terrible misunderstanding."

"One that you're gonna answer for."the stormtrooper said. "Now drop your weapons."

Then after ordering her to drop her weapons, Kestu suddenly attacked and took out the troopers in hand to hand combat.

She retreated, jumping onto a departing shuttle and onto the roof where her ship, the _Shadow Caster_ , was waiting.

In the other ship, Sabine was sitting next to Laura.

BB-8 and Chopper beeped.

"I'm sure Ezra's fine."Laura said. "Now, program the need to get to those rendezvous coordinates."

"We got lucky to get away so easily."Sabine said.

"Scanning a ship? Oh, no."Laura said. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Yep, that's Ketsu, all right."Sabine said. "She knocked out our hyperdrive, which means I bet I know her next move."

"Lock yourselves down."Laura said.

Ketsu came up beside Laura's shuttle and shot the side door open, causing a haul breech.

Chopper got sucked into the vacuum of space but EG-86, BB-8, Laura and Sabine got trapped in the doorway.

"Hang on! I gotta seal the hatch."Laura said.

With a bit of a struggle, Laura used the force to activate the force field, sealing the breech.

"Next time we steal a ship, it'll be one with guns."Sabine said.

Laura let out a breath of relief. "Totally."

EG-86 and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Ketsu came up face to face with Sabine and made contact.

"No hard feelings,Sabine. It's not personal, just business."Ketsu said. "And speaking of business, here's the deal Toss out the power droid, and I'll let you and the girl live."

"And if we refuse?"Sabine asked.

"I'll blow up the shuttle and scoop my bounty from the debris."Ketsu threatened.

Sabine and Laura were surprised when they saw Chopper drifting in space, then he was on Ketsu's ship and proceeded in sabotaging her weaponry.

"I don't believe it."Sabine said.

"You better believe it."Ketsu said. "I'll do whatever it takes to complete my mission."

"No, I, I don't believe you can do it."Sabine said.

"Maybe that's true, but I've changed more than you realize."Ketsu said. "I have new loyalties now."

"Right."Sabine muttered. "Finally part of Black Sun."

"Just like we always dreamed."Ketsu said. "I got the best weapons, best ship, and I'm feared across the galaxy."

"Ugh."Sabine groaned. "I can't believe I wanted Black Sun are slavers and assassins who don't care about anything but body counts and they'd kill you too, for a profit."

"Speaking of which, your time is up."Ketsu said. "Now hand over the droid."

EG-86 and BB-8 shuddered behind Laura.

"You can't do it."Sabine said.

"I really wish it hadn't come to this, old friend."Ketsu said.

After Sabine again refused to hand over the droid, Ketsu regretfully opened fire on her old friend, but thanks to Chopper the guns were disabled.

"What? You? That's my weapons array! What have you done?"Ketsu growled.

"So long, old friend."Sabine said.

"I'll hold her steady."Laura said. "Just get him inside."

Laura hit the thrusters with Chopper in follow, but Ketsu captured him in a tractor beam and held him hostage.

"Where's Chopper?"Sabine asked. "Calm down, what are you two saying?"

EG-86 and BB-8 beeped a response.

"Ketsu has Chopper as a hostage."Laura said.

"All right,Ketsu. Let's make a trade."Sabine said.

"I'll extend the docking ramp and get your little friend ready."Ketsu said.

The two ships connected with each other.

"Stay here."Sabine said to Laura,EG-86 and Chopper.

"Well, well."Ketsu said. "While I've changed, it seems you haven't changed at all."

Ketsu noticed EG-86 hiding behind Laura.

"You're not giving up the courier, are you?"

"Nope."Sabine said. "You're gonna have to take him."

"And this astromech not very smart, sticking your neck out for it."Ketsu said.

"Chopper's more than a droid."Sabine said. "He's a rebel and a friend."

"Oh Sabine, we were once friends."Ketsu said removing her helmet revealing her face. "Tell you what, you give me the power droid, and I'll share my cut with you like the old days."

"I don't do things just for money anymore."Sabine said.

"That's right. Now there's "the cause." You really think your little rebel group can overthrow the Empire?"Ketsu asked. "Grow up, little sister. You can't be that foolish."

"Once we were like sisters."Sabine said. "But We only cared about ourselves."

"It's called survival."Ketsu said. "You, of all people, should know you can't trust anyone."

"I forgive you."Sabine said

"For what?"Ketsu asked.

"For leaving me for dead."Sabine said. "And I still trust you."

"And you're wrong."Ketsu said.

"I met people who gave me a second chance in life, and that's what I'm giving you."Sabine said.

Laura smiled at Sabine's choice of words.

Just then, they received a transmission form an approaching Imperial Vessel that had been tracking down the stolen shuttle.

"Imperial cruiser to Garel shuttle 63725."the man said. "Your craft has been identified as to be boarded."

"Oh boy..."Laura said nervously.

"Looks like we're friends again."Sabine said.

"Don't have much of a choice."Ketsu said.

"Hold position for docking."the man said. "Attempt to flee, and you will be fired upon."

"Thanks to your little rust bucket, I've got no firepower."Ketsu said. "And as long as we're docked to this shuttle, we can't use the Shadow Caster's hyperdrive to escape."

"Chop, overload the hyperdrive on the shuttle."Laura ordered.

"What are you doing?"Ketsu said.

"Buying us time."Laura said simply.

"Attention, Imperial vessel."Sabine said. "Please be aware, our ships have suffered extensive damage And are in danger of self-destruction."

The commanding officer gave Sabine, Laura and Ketsu two minutes to stabilize the situation before moving in to dock

"What can you two do in two minutes?"Ketsu asked.

"Watch."Laura said simply. "Chopper, purge the reactor, then get over to the Shadow Caster and prepare to disengage the docking tube on my signal."

"You're going to blow up the shuttle?"Ketsu asked.

"Which will get us the time we need to make our escape."Sabine said.

"I should have known."Ketsu said. "You always liked to make things go boom."

"Something I learned from you."Sabine said. "Still got the armory of explosives you used to carry?"

"On my ship."Ketsu said.

The three girls went back to the Shadow Caster to get the explosives.

"Only friends I've ever needed."Ketsu said as she gave them to Sabine and Laura.

"Until today."Sabine said. "Me and Laura will plant them on the shuttle to give the reactor an extra kick."

"That's the Sabine I remember."Ketsu said.

"Now you get sentimental."Sabine said.

"Just get the Shadow Caster ready to fly."Laura said.

Using explosives stored on the _Shadow Caster_ , Sabine and Laura planted them all over the shuttle ready to blow.

"We are reading a power surge on your vessel."the imperial said. "Your reactor core is unstable,contain the problem immediately."

"It is looking pretty bad over here."Sabine said. "I'd keep my distance if I were should probably talk to the captain."

Laura then reactivated the Pilot droid and instructed it to take emergency protocol before retreating to the _Shadow Caster_.

"Hey, droid! Wake up!"Laura said. "Your ship is under attack. You need to exercise emergency protocol."

"Under attack?"The pilot droid asked.

"See that Imperial cruiser out there?"Laura asked. "It's getting ready to destroy your shuttle for being stolen."

"Destroy my ship?"The pilot droid said. "Time to go."

The Imperials noticed the shuttle was powering up and began to open fire.

They hit the docking tube and Sabine got knocked out by the blast.

"Sabine!"Laura said.

Chopper, BB-8 and EG-86 stayed in the the _Shadow Caster._

"I think they're onto us."Ketsu said. "Droids, release the docking tube, or we're all gonna die."

Ketsu was prepared to make the getaway but the droids refused to leave Sabine behind.

"Ketsu help!"Laura shouted.

"We have sustained severe emergency protocols."the pilot droid said. "Full power to the thrusters! Warning! I have engaged emergency protocols."

"Good for you!"Ketsu said as she and Laura helped Sabine out and back on the _Shadow Caster._

"Happy now, droid? Get us outta here!"Ketsu said.

Finally everyone was aboard and the Shadow Caster detached from the Shuttle, but both ships got caught in the Imperial's tractor beam.

"It's too late."Ketsu said. "They've got us."

"Not for long."Laura said with a smirk.

But then the explosives aboard the shuttle went off and destroyed the vessel, colliding with the Imperials in the process.

They lost hold on the _Shadow Caster_ and the ship escaped to hyperspace.

Afterwards, Sabine,Laura, Ketsu, and Chopper arrived at Havoc Outpost and delivered EG-68 into safe custody for Bail Organa via R2-D2.

"You can report to Senator Organa that his intel has arrived safe and sound."Laura said and R2-D2 beeped excitedly at her.

The Jedi girl smiled at the droid. "It was nice seeing you again too, Artoo."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped goodbye at EG-86 and farewell to Artoo.

"Let's get you two home."Ketsu said.

They then returned to Garel and landed where Hera and Ezra were waiting for them.

"Congratulations on a successful mission."Hera said at Sabine and Laura.

The two girls smiled at her.

Hera looked at Ketsu. "Thank you for helping our cause."

"Well, it was mostly an accident."Ketsu said. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a full-on fight with the Empire just yet."

"No one ever is."Hera said and walked away.

"I'm Ezra."Ezra said to Ketsu. "We almost blasted each other earlier."

"I know who you are."Ketsu said. "Laura told me all about you."

"She did? Well, uh, what, what'd she say?"Ezra said. "I mean, it was all good, right?"

"Ezra, Laura can I get a moment here?"Sabine asked.

"Sure."Laura said simply as she and Ezra walked away.

"So how was your first mission with Sabine, Phoenix Leader?"Ezra asked.

"It was alright, we almost got exploded. But it was alright."Laura admitted. "Good thing, I didn't have you to rescue."

"Hey!"Ezra said as Laura and BB-8 laughed.

Then after shaking on it, Ketsu boarded her ship and departed as Sabine, Ezra, Laura and BB-8 looked on.

"Think that's the last we've seen of her?"Laura asked.

"No, and I'm glad."Sabine said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to tell me how it is so far and giving me ideas:)**


	8. Stealth Strike

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 8: Stealth Strike**

Travelling through hyperspace, Commander Sato, Ezra and Laura were on their way to the Del Zennis system to investigate the disappearance of one of their own patrols.

"We'll be arriving in the Del Zennis system any moment."a solider said.

"Well, we're coming up on the last known position of our missing patrol, but me and Laura already checked the star charts."Ezra said. "There's nothing out here."

Commander Sato and Laura glared at Ezra.

"But obviously, that's not true since the ship went missing, so, you know, there must be something out here."Ezra said.

"When Hera said you volunteered for this mission, she insisted you could be helpful like Captain Skywalker."Commander Sato said. "Let us hope that is true."

Then Ezra and Laura sensed a disturbance in the force and the two looked at each other.

"Do you feel that?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, something's about to happen."Laura said in worry.

"Commander,Captain Skywalker we've lost hyperdrive control."a solider said.

"Emergency positions."Commander Sato said.

Ezra and Laura sat back on their seats.

"What's happening?"Ezra said nervously. "Are we under attack?"

Suddenly the ship began to twirl and they came out of hyperspace.

"We're being pulled out of hyperspace."a soldier said.

Secure all stations and get me status report.

"Instruments have frozen!"a soldier said.

"It's a Star Destroyer!"Laura shouted.

"No, that is something else."Commander Sato said. "Send the distress signal. Now!"

Commander Sato sends out a distress call but is cut short after they suddenly lose power throughout their ship.

This made Laura hug Ezra tightly in fright.

* * *

Back on Garel the rest of the crew were listening to Commander Sato's emergency message.

"Phoenix Home to Ghost, we've been pulled out of hyberspace, the Empire..."

Then the transmission got jabbed and ended.

"The transmission was still, that doesn't make any sense."Hera said. "You can't pull a ship out of hyperspace because you never know exactly where it is, a tractor beam can't get a lock."

"That's cause this isn't a tractor beam. It's a gravity well."Sabine said. "When I was at the academy, they were developing a new cruiser with gravity well projectors powerful enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace."

"Well, it looks like they finished it."Kanan said.

"Chances are they're still testing the system."Sabine said. "If they follow Imperial procedure, the testing zone for this type of ship wouldn't be that large. You'll probably find it not far from where we lost contact with Commander Sato."

"All right, everybody."Kanan said. "Gear up, we're going out there."

"Not everybody."Hera said. "You and Rex will go to that system. Find that ship, and I bet you find Ezra, Laura and the others."

"Not Rex!"Kanan said. "I'll take Zeb or Sabine."

"Rex's military experience will be invaluable and he can also impersonate a stormtrooper."Hera said.

"Right."Kanan said. "That's because he is a stormtrooper."

"No, he was a clone trooper."Hera said.

"Same thing."Kanan argued.

"Kanan, I sent Ezra and Laura."Hera begged. "This is the only way."

"All right."Kanan sighed. "We'll get them back. All of them."

* * *

On the Imperial Vessel...

Commander Sato, Ezra and Laura were walking on the bridge, their hands were chained and three stormtroopers were leading them.

"Don't worry, Commander."Ezra said. "I'll get us out of this. I've been captured many times."

"You're not putting my mind at ease."Commander Sato said.

"Well, I've escaped a lot too."Ezra said.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

The three were brought to the bridge where they meet Admiral Brom Titus.

"Rebels."Admiral Titus said. "Out here searching for your missing patrol, I assume."

"We are members of the Corporate Alliance. You have taken possession of my ships illegally, and I demand you release us."

"You are in a position to demand nothing, Commander Sato."Admiral Titus said. "Ah yes, I am familiar with your activities in this sector. I suspected if we captured even one rebel ship, others would race to the rescue. But I dared not hope we'd capture someone as significant as you and what would your name be, young man?"

"Jabba the Hutt."Ezra said.

 _"Really?"_ Laura thought in disbelief.

"Indeed." Admiral Titus said. "You are a tad small for a Hutt, but I know someone else that goes by the name Jabba, Ezra Bridger."

Laura was completely shocked that the Imperials had discovered Ezra's identity.

"I imagine Agent Kallus will be quite pleased to hear you have joined us."Admiral Titus said and looked at Laura. "And I'm sure Lord Vader would be please that we finally caught you,Skywalker."

Laura growled angrily at the mention of the monster that killed her parents.

"Secure them."Admiral Titus ordered.

The stormtroopers took the three rebels away.

* * *

Back on Garel...

Rex was waiting for Kanan on the _Ghost._

"Look, for the record, this wasn't my idea."Kanan said.

"Just try to act like a professional."Rex stated.

"What if you get in there and forget whose side you're on?"Kanan argued.

"I would never be on their side or wear their junk armor."Rex argued back.

Zeb came in holding two stormtroopers. "Here are your disguises."

"Perfect."Rex said holding a stormtrooper helmet.

Once putting on the stormtrooper disguises, Rex and Kanan went out of the _Ghost._

"This garbage is nothing like clone armor."Rex said.

"Looks a little tight on you, old man."Kanan said.

"Yeah? Well, at least I know how to wear it."Rex argued.

"Kanan, Rex."Hera said. "Once you're in, signal me, and I'll come in with Phoenix Squadron to blast you all out."

"How are we getting in anyway?"Kanan asked.

A sound of a ship caught their attention and saw Sabine inside it.

"How is it the Empire lets us keep stealing these things?"Kanan asked.

"Oh."Rex said. "I thought it was the same one we used before."

Traveling through hyperspace, Kanan and Rex takes the stolen Imperial shuttle and bring along Chopper and BB-8, disguised as Imperial communication droids, to help them access terminals.

Kanan noticed a art image of he and Rex created by Sabine in the front wall.

"I don't know why she does that."Kanan muttered.

"I believe it's called artistic expression."Rex said.

"Yeah? Well, my expression is wrong."Kanan argued. "I'm not happy about being on this mission."

"Really? That wasn't clear."Rex joked.

Chopper and BB-8 laughed and earned glares from Kanan.

"Once we board this thing, Chopper and BB-8 will plug in, find out where they have our people and we get them out of there."Kanan said.

"We've got to disable this weapon, whatever it is."Rex said. "If the Empire is able to intercept our ships in hyperspace, this rebel movement won't last long."

"I hear what you're saying, but remember, this is a rescue mission, first and foremost."Kanan said. "We're coming up on Ezra and Laura's last known position.  
Let's just hope we can find that ship fast."

They have the Empire's new ship in sight and they immediately receive transmission from them.

"Shuttle S257, this is a restricted area."a man said.

"Copy that, sir."Rex said. "Boy, are we glad to see you. We have a 157. Repeat, a 157."

"You are not cleared."the man said. "This is a 675 test zone and off-limits to you, S257."

"Well, if we don't get some help soon, we're gonna have a 3376 on our hands."Rex said. "I don't think you're gonna want to have a 3376 off your starboard side, now, would you, sir?"

"Shuttle S257, requesting your emergency access code."the man said.

"Copy that, sir."Rex reported. "Priority protocol 7, this is the stuff-"

"I can't stand, protocol nonsense."Kanan muttered to Chopper and BB-8.

"Stand by for code check."the man said.

"Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War."Rex said. "Trust me, the codes are good."

Kanan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Copy, Shuttle S257."the man said. "You are clear to proceed on heading 1599 to hangar 11."

"Thank you, sir."Rex said and ended the transmission. "See? They don't suspect a thing."

* * *

On the bridge, Admiral Titus informed Agent Kallus about his captives.

"Agent Kallus, our new gravity weapon reeled in a catch of rebels who I believe you're familiar with, Commander Jun Sato, a young one who calls himself Jabba and a certain female Jedi."Admiral Titus said.

"You have Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker? Excellent work, Admiral."Agent Kallus said. "Lock them in different secure cells under triple guard."

"Triple guard? They are nothing but children."Admiral Titus protested.

"I warn you."Agent Kallus said. "Do not underestimate that boy, especially that girl."

"I'm certain that the Imperial Navy is more than a match for one female Jedi and one boy, whatever he calls himself."Admiral Titus said.

"We shall see.I'm on my way." Agent Kallus said and ended the transmission.

* * *

After landing, Kanan, Rex, Chopper and BB-8 depart from the shuttle and begin their search for their fellow Rebels.

Disguised as Imperials, nobody suspects a thing.

"Well, all set?"Kanan said.

"I guess."Rex said.

"This must be just like old times."Kanan said.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be okay."Rex said.

"No, you follow my lead."Kanan argued.

Kanan used his mind trick of the troopers for he, Rex and the two droids to get to the main entrance.

"Not bad."Rex said. "I've seen better."

"Eh, maybe I'll practice on you some time."Kanan said. "Chopper, BB-8 plug in and find Ezra, Laura and the crew.".

* * *

Down in the detection block, three Stormtroopers were escorting Laura to her cell.

"Move along, rebel."the trooper said.

"Hey, just so you know, when I escape, I won't hurt any of you."Laura said.

"Yeah, that's great, kid."a trooper said. "I feel real safe."

"You shouldn't." Laura warned and used the force to ignite her lightsaber, which was attached to a Stormtrooper.

Distracted, the padawan girl broke free of her captives and overpowers the troopers.

Laura put the troopers in a cell and locks them up.

The Jedi girl smirked and folded her arms. "Works every time."

She then ran to the other side to find Ezra.

There she saw two stormtroopers on the floor along with Ezra, Chopper and BB-8.

"Laura! Your okay!"Ezra said in relief.

"Of course I'm Ezra."Laura said. "It's gonna take more than a bunch of stormtroopers to take me down."

The two kids removed the trooper's helmets and revealed Kanan and Rex.

"What just happened?"Kanan asked rubbing his head.

"Uh Did you see them? We were so outnumbered."Ezra said trying to cover the truth. "There was a fire fight. A big firefight, actually. You guys fought great."

"Oh yes really great."Laura said playfully.

"Thanks."Kanan said. "All I saw was you."

Chopper shows them a holographic projection of what actually happened.

"Oh so that's what happened."Laura said and laughed.

"You shot us!"Kanan said glaring at Ezra. "I can't believe you shot us!"

"You guys were dressed like stormtroopers."Ezra said.

"Yeah!"Kanan growled.

"I set it to stun."Ezra said.

"You shot us?"Rex said and laughed. "Yeah, well, you two should have used to kill."

"What?"Kanan asked in shock.

"Well, just in case it wasn't us."Rex said.

"This armor doesn't protect you from anything."Kanan argued.

"Well, I told you."Rex argued back.

Laura glared at the two men. "HEY! Now's not the time, we got to find Sato _and_ sabotage this ship."

"They have this gravity weapon thing that"Ezra said and then noticed Kanan's look. "You know all this."

"So what's your plan?"Rex asked.

"I say we should probably split up."Laura insisted. "I'll take Ezra, Chopper and BB-8. They can get me and Ezra to the reactor that powers this thing."

"You two bust out Sato."Ezra said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We are not splitting up."Kanan argued. "Let's get Sato and get out of here."

"The kids are right."Rex said. "We have to destroy this ship."

"Do you know how many stormtroopers are heading this way?"Kanan asked.

"It doesn't matter."Rex argued.

"Can't afford to separate."Kanan growled.

"We have to protect the fleet."Rex said.

Laura whistled to get their attention. "Will you two quit it already! Part of the reason me and Ezra took this mission was to get a break from this!"

"Okay, Laura, Chopper, BB-8 and I will meet you at Sato's ship."Ezra said.

"And don't end up in another argument okay?"Laura reminded.

The two kids and the two droids walked away from the Jedi and the former clone trooper.

"She takes after Hera sometimes."Kanan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Admiral Titus receives word that Ezra and Laura has escaped.

"Sir, we've had a breach in the detention level."a imperial commander said. "Skywalker and the prisoner known as Jabba has escaped."

"Lock all levels down."Admiral Titus ordered. "Sweep the vessel and secure the hangar bays."

"Yes, sir."the imperial commander said.

"And, Commander, when you find the boy, eliminate him, but don't harm Skywalker."Admiral Titus reminded. "I would hate it if we proved Agent Kallus right."

"Yes, sir."the commander said. "Right away."

* * *

The ship was soon on full lock down with Stormtroopers on the lookout for Ezra and Laura.

"Locking down. Secure detention block."the commander on the PA said. "Skywalker and one of the rebels has escaped. Attempt capture on Skywalker and eliminate the other rebel."

"I got this one."Rex said.

"We don't have time for another one of your long-winded bluffs."Kanan reminded.

"Oh, you got a better plan?"Rex asked.

"Yeah."Kanan said.

"Well, what is it?"Rex asked.

"This!"Kanan said and fired on a stormtrooper.

The two men took down the two remaining troopers.

"So much for stealth."Rex said.

"It's not like they don't know we're here."Kanan said.

* * *

Meanwhile Ezra, Laura and the two droids soon reach the reactor core for the gravity wells.

"That must be the reactor core for the gravity weapon."Ezra said.

"So how do we distract the technicians?" Laura asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at the two kids.

"What? You two have a plan?"Ezra asked.

"We're the bait."Laura said. "Okay, we'll draw them away."

"Most of the time they ignore droids anyway."Ezra muttered.

Ezra and Laura quietly moved to the gravity well only to be caught by a technician.

"Hold it! We've got an intruder."A technician said.

"Come and get us!"Ezra shouted.

The two kids took out their lightsabers as the technicians started firing at them.

With Ezra and Laura distracted them, Chopper and BB-8 entered the scene and accessed one of the terminals.

Chopper turned off the gravity, making it difficult for Ezra and Laura to fight back.

"They've shut off gravity!"a technician said.

"This wasn't part of the plan!"Laura shouted as she used her lightsaber to sent the blasts right back at the technicians.

Chopper was ready to to push gravity level down.

"Whoa! Don't you dare!"Ezra shouted.

"Don't you do it! Not yet!"Laura protested.

Then after some tampering, Chopper restores the gravity, causing all the technicians to fall to their deaths.

Ezra nearly fall, but Laura quickly brought him up.

"You better have sabotaged it."Ezra said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at them.

"What do you mean, you think you did?"Laura asked as the four of them went out of the room as stormtroopers appeared.

* * *

In another side, Kanan and Rex were firing at the stormtroopers.

"Never expected to make it this far with you for a partner."Kanan said.

"You know, you're not the first Jedi I've fought beside."Rex said.

"But probably the last."Kanan said.

The two men continued firing at the stormtroopers.

"Wow."Kanan said. "You really do shoot like a stormtrooper. Guess I don't have too much to worry about."

"It's this helmet."Rex growled. "I can't see!"

Rex took off his helmet and threw at a stormtrooper as he knocked them out with his blaster.

Kanan went to the detention cell, where Commander Sato and his men were held in. "Commander."

"Kanan."Commander Sato said. They're keeping Captain Skywalker and Ezra in a separate cell. We have to find them."

"Ezra and Laura doing fine."Kanan said.

Commander Sato was surprised. "You mean they escaped? On their own?"

"Yeah."Kanan said. "They tend to do that."

Kanan and the Phoenix group went up to Rex.

"We don't have time for this."Kanan said. "I'll pull, you fire."

"Just like old times."Rex said.

"Settle down, Captain."Kanan said.

The Jedi used the force to pull the stormtroopers forward so that Rex can blast them.

* * *

Meanwhile Ezra, Laura and the two droids were quietly making their way back to Sato's ship.

"Kanan. We're on our way back."Laura said in her comm link. "Where are you?"

"We're headed for Sato's ship."Kanan said.

"Roger that."Laura said as she and Ezra ignited their lightsabers and started running back to the ships.

The two padawan kids and the two droids met up with Kanan,Commander Sato and his crew helped them take down the stormtroopers.

Suddenly through the Force, Kanan can sense Rex's pain and suffering.

"We sabotaged the reactor."Ezra said as he and Laura used their lightsabers to block out the troopers shoots. "Let's get out of here."

"Get Sato and his crew to the blockade runner."Kanan ordered.

"Where are you going?"Ezra asked.

Kanan groaned. "I've gotta get my friend."

"Wait your mean Rex?"Laura asked.

"We can't get through."Commander Sato said. "Where is Kanan going?"

"Don't worry."Ezra said. "We've got this."

"You two got this?"Commander Sato said.

The two padawans kids and the commander helped the Phoenix group fight the stormtroopers.

Laura went forward in the hall and took down the blasting stormtroopers.

"Hey!"She shouted and signal the group to come forward.

"Come on!"Commander Sato said. "They've got this."

Laura continued using her lightsaber to block the troopers blasts and Ezra used his lightsaber blaster to fire at the stormtroopers.

Once they were in the Phoenix ship, Kanan contacted Laura on her comlink.

"Laura, tell Sato to take off."Kanan said.

"No way."Laura said. "We're not leaving."

"Just do it."Kanan said. "We've got another way out."

"Rodger that."Laura said and ended the conversation.

"We're free of the docking clamps, but Imperial reinforcements are trying to cut their way on to the ship."a rebel soldier said.

"Where are the others?"Commander Sato said.

"Kanan ordered us to go."Laura said.

"He said they have another way out." Ezra said.

"Pilot, disengage."Commander Sato and the ship took off.

* * *

In the Imperial Vessel...

"Sir, the rebel ship is escaping."a imperial soldier said. "Shall I order our cruisers to intercept?"

"Prepare to fire the gravity wells."Admiral Titus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Phoenix ship caught the escape pod that Kanan and Rex were in.

"Hey, you sabotaged that thing, right?"Kanan asked.

"Of course we did."Ezra said and looked at the two droids. "Right, guys?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Make the jump."Commander Sato ordered.

Just before the ship can go into hyberspace, the ship got caught again.

"We are caught! Again!"Commander Sato shouted.

Laura glared at the two droids. "You two said you sabotaged it!"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"What do you mean, wait for it?"Ezra asked.

"Wait for what?"Laura asked and then realised what they meant.

Suddenly the phoenix ship and the star destroyers started getting pulled closer to the Imperial Vessel.

"Chopper and BB-8's rigged their own weapons against them."Laura said.

"It's pulling everything in."Ezra said.

"Including us!"Kanan shouted.

When the imperial ships hit the Imperial Vessel, they exploded making the Phoenix ship free from the gravity.

"Commander! We're free!"a Phoenix soldier said.

Laura and the group cheered.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Oh, now you two are the big heroes?"Ezra asked.

"It was a team effort."Laura reminded.

Chopper grunted and rolled away making Ezra and Laura chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Kallus and his group were looking for Admiral Titus.

"Sir, we found something."an Imperial said and a hologram of Admiral Titus appeared.

"Agent Kallus."Admiral Titus said.

"Admiral."Agent Kallus said. "Had some problems with Skywalker and the boy, I see."

A very angry look appeared in the Admiral's face.

* * *

Back in the Phoenix Ship...

"Captain Skywalker, Gentlemen, my crew and I owe you our gratitude."Commander Sato said. "All four of you."

Laura smiled. "Thanks, Commander."

Ezra looked at Kanan and Rex. "You know, when you two aren't fighting each other, you fight really well together, Jedi and clones."

"Now I get it."Laura said and laughed.

Chopper and BB-8 chuckled at the two kids statement.

Ezra and Laura sat back in their seats feeling a little tired after this crazy mission.

"Hey you were a pretty good captain back there."Ezra said.

"Really thanks."Laura said and looked out in the window.

 _"Don't worry Dad, I'll continue my job at taking down the Empire and bringing balance to the force, I promise..."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Should I make Laura fight the inquisitors with Ahsoka or by herself?**

 **Feel free to review or fav and follow:)**


	9. Future of the Force

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 9: Future of the Force**

On a Passenger Ship...

A old woman was holding her grand daughter in her arms. "There, there, Alora. We're away from trouble now. A new life awaits us both."

Suddenly there was a loud thud on the ship and the lights went out causing the people to scream.

"It's the Empire! They're seizing the ship!"a man shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

The Passenger ship was brought into a Star Destroyer.

Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister appeared into the entrance of the ship.

"This is a civilian transport."the captain said. "We were granted clearance for takeoff."

Seventh Sister used the force to threw him into the wall. "I'm afraid it's been cancelled. As fortune would have it, you carry a cargo of great interest to us."

The two inquisitors approached the old woman as Alora started crying.

The old woman wanted to escape, but the Fifth Brother used the force to block the entrance.

"No! No! Keep away!"The old woman said as she held her grand daughter tightly.

"Fear not, old one."Seventh Sister said. "We wish to make friends, but first we have some business to attend to."

Then she turned to the Fifth Brother and gave him the sign to kill every passenger on the ship.

The Fifth Brother threw his double lightsaber and the scene went black.

* * *

Meanwhile on Garel...

"Ahsoka!"Laura said and happily hugged her master.

"Hey Laurie,it's nice to see you again."Ahsoka said.

"You too."Laura said with a smile.

"This is unexpected."Kanan said. "Don't get me wrong. It's always good to see you. But usually it means there's trouble."

"What I have to say is Jedi business."Ahsoka said.

"Then I guess I qualify."Kanan said.

Ahsoka chuckled. "You qualify more than I do."

The two adults decided to take the discussion in private and board the _Ghost._

Laura noticed the look on Ezra's face.

Kanan and Ahsoka went into a room to have their conversation in private.

"I've been monitoring transmissions from Mustafar to find out more about the Sith Lord."Ahsoka said.

"And?"Kanan asked.

"Information about him eludes me, but I've learned more about his Inquisitors."Ahsoka said. "It seems they have a secondary mission to make retrievals."

"We know they hunt Laura and Jedi, so what else are they after?"Kanan asked.

"At this point, I could only guess."Ahsoka said. "I managed to decode two sets of coordinates. I'm on my way to investigate the first one."

"And you want me to check out the second."Kanan said. "I'm in."

"You should have Ezra and Laura join you."Ahsoka suggested.

Kanan chuckled. "They've already briefed on the mission."

He presses a button and the door opened revealing Ezra and Laura, who were listening to the conversation.

"Hey! She did say this was Jedi business."Ezra said as he stood up.

"So why keep it secret?" Laura asked in an awkward smile.

"Bring Zeb as well."Ahsoka said. "He proved himself against the Inquisitors before."

Kanan smiled at Ezra and Laura.

Laura chuckled. "So, where are we going?"

Afterwards Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Laura, Chopper and BB-8 went to Takobo to investigate of what the inquistors were after.

"Did Ahsoka say exactly what we were looking for?"Zeb asked.

"No."Kanan said. "She just said we have to get whatever it is before the Inquisitors do."

"Chopper you have those coordinates?"Laura asked.

Chopper beeped and revealed a hologram of the house units of Takobo.

"Housing units?"Ezra asked. "What would Inquisitors want there?"

"Maybe is something to do with the Jedi." Laura suggested.

"I doubt they're renting."Kanan said. "Zeb, you take a look around the spaceports for the Inquisitors' ship. If they're already here, I'd like to know."

"Don't worry."Zeb said. "If I find any sign of them, you'll hear about it."

"Bring Chopper and BB-8. And stay in touch."Kanan said.

With the group in agreement to their assignments, the Rebels head out in opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka arrived at the other coordinates and found the ship the Inquisitors attacked earlier adrift in space.

"Help."the old woman said weakly on the floor. "I'm here."

"It's okay."Ahsoka said. "You're safe now."

"Help me."the old woman said weakly. "Help my grandchild."

"Your grandchild?"Ahsoka said.

"They took her. The red blades, they knew that she has it."the old woman said. "Find her, she has it."

"Shh rest, you need to rest."Ahsoka said. "I will find her."

* * *

Back on Takobo, Zeb, Chopper and BB-8 have spent hours searching the other spaceports.

"I'm not following you two anymore."Zeb groaned. "I've lost track of where we've checked."

"Hey, where ya going?"Zeb asked.

Zeb and the two droids found two Advance TIE fighters under guard by one of the Seventh Sister's probe droids.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"Okay, yes."Zeb muttered. "You found them, congratulations."

Zeb and the two droids spotted one of the Seventh Sister's probe droids.

"I see it."Zeb said and took out his blaster. "It's one of those lousy probes."

The probe droid spotted them and Zeb blasted it down.

"If I never see one of those things again, it'll be too soon."Zeb said. "You can come out now."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Let's blast this ship and get outta here."Zeb said.

However, before they began planting explosives they discovered Alora in one of the cockpits.

"I really hope that's not a baby Inquisitor."Zeb said.

Chopper beeped at Zeb.

"No, we can't just leave it here."Zeb said. "We'll blow up the ship after we get the baby. What is wrong with you?"

BB-8 beeped at Chopper in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"No sign of Inquisitors."Ezra said.

"Which is a little bit strange."Laura admitted.

"That's what worries me."Kanan said.

The three Jedi and BB-8 arrived at the apartment they were looking for and found the place ransacked.

"Kanan, I-I think we're too late."Ezra said.

"No."Laura whispered.

Kanan noticed a female Ithorian on the floor.

"Over here."Kanan said. "She's alive. What's your name?"

"Oora."the Ithorian said.

"Save your strength, Oora."Kanan said.

Laura froze.

Why did that statement felt familiar?

"Pipey?"Ezra asked.

"Her child."Kanan said. "She thinks they came for her child. Two red blades."

Oora spoke again.

"They didn't get it."Kanan said. "She managed to send her child away with a droid."

"I promise you, Oora."Ezra said and gave Oora her child's toy. "We'll find your Pipey."

Laura nodded in agreement.

"Oora, as soon as you're able to, get to docking bay 12."Kanan said.

"Kanan, what do they want with her child?"Laura asked.

Kanan sighed. "I don't know, Laura."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeb and the two droids have returned to the Phantom with Alora in Chopper's care.

"You're telling me there's another baby out there?"Zeb asked.

 _"And it's headed your way."_ Kanan said. _"When you find the droid, tell it that the mother, Oora, sent you."_

"Understood."Zeb said. "On my way."

Once finishing the conversation, Zeb looked at Chopper.

"That one's all yours."

Chopper grunted, while Alora giggled.

BB-8 followed Zeb in the streets.

"Garazeb Orrelios."Zeb muttered. "Honored soldier, feared rebel, baby hunter. At least I'm good at one of those things."

BB-8 quietly giggled finding the situation funny.

The two soon crossed paths with the droid and takes Pipey from him.

"Ugh,that's a baby?"Zeb said as he picked up Pipey. "I hope I'm holding it right side up."

Pipey gurgled at him.

"There, there, baby Thing."Zeb said. "Shh, It's okay, it's okay."

Pipey continued giggling.

"Ah, karabast. Why'd it have to be me?"Zeb muttered and then took out his comlink. "Kanan, I found the baby."

 _"Already?"_ Kanan asked. _"You're pretty good at this."_

"Yeah,I know."Zeb said. "I'm taking it back to the ship."

 _"Copy that."_ Kanan said and ended the conversation. _"We'll meet you there."_

"No, I'm sorry."Zeb said. "You can't have to act as a decoy."

The droid went to a separate way to decoy the Inquisitors,

The Inquisitors show up and take out the droid, but didn't find Pipey.

BB-8 beeped nervously and quickly went out of sight.

"Uh-oh."Zeb said. "That's really not good."

However, the inquisitors sensed Pipey's presence and when they spot him with Zeb, he makes a run for it.

"Spectre-1, making it back to the Phantom is not going to happen." Zeb said.

 _"Copy that, Spectre-4."_ Kanan said. _"Where are you?"_

"On the move." Zeb said. "Ran into your two friends. We'll be in the tower at the grid nine intersection,hurry."

The Inquisitors lost sight of Zeb, but the Fifth Brother sensed Pipey's fear within the building they were hiding in.

"They are inside."Fifth Brother said.

The Seventh Sister dispatches one of her probe droids.

"You will be my eyes out here."Seventh Sister said as she and Fifth Brother went inside the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanan and the two kids were running their way to the apartment, where Zeb was.

"This is grid nine."Kanan said."Tower should be just ahead."

As they continued running, Laura noticed an Imperial Droid.

"Kanan, stop!"

The three Jedi quickly hid themselves behind the wall.

"This is definitely the place."Ezra said.

"No doubt about that."Laura agreed.

The droid didn't see them and as soon as it was out of sight Kanan,Ezra and Laura entered the building to find Zeb and Pipey.

Once they were inside, the three Jedi roamed in the corridors very careful where they step as the Inquisitors were about.

They soon found Zeb and he brings them to the apartment where he's keeping the baby.

"How's the baby?"Kanan asked.

"Quiet, for the moment."Zeb said.

"Let's see him."Ezra said.

"I wouldn't if I were you."Zeb warned. "It'll just start shrieking again."

Laura looked at the baby Ithorian. "Aww his so cute."

Pipey giggled at her, but when he sees Ezra he began to cry in fear.

"I told you not to disturb him."Zeb growled.

"I was trying to be nice."Ezra said.

"Well, try holding him."Kanan said. "You have the talent to connect, use it."

Ezra tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"What's wrong with it?"He asked.

"Ezra, you have to be calm to keep him calm."Kanan said.

"Don't you think I'm trying?"Ezra asked. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Whatever you're doing, stop it!"Zeb growled.

"Shh!"Ezra whispered angrily. "You are making it worse!"

"Would you two just quit it already!"Laura growled.

Suddenly Kanan sensed a disturbance in the force. "ZEB! Get back, now!"

A lightsaber appeared where Zeb was standing causing Ezra and a crying Pipey to drop on the floor.

"They've found us!"Laura shouted.

"Where to now?"Zeb asked.

"Only one way left."Ezra said as he gave Pipey to Zeb. "Hold him!"

Kanan and the two padawan kids took out their lightsabers to cut an entrance to the next apartment above them.

Once they've done that, Zeb handed Pipey back to Ezra.

"I've got something they can retrieve."Zeb said and threw two detonators beneath them.

The group quickly ran out of the room as the detonators exploded.

"Move, move!"Zeb shouted.

The trio went up the stairs as Pipey started giggling.

"Come on, Pipey."Ezra said. "If you keep this up, we'll never shake them."

"Wait! Maybe that can buy us time."Kanan said. "Keep moving, and keep your comlink on."

Laura nodded as she, Ezra and Zeb went up the stairs, while Kanan went the other way.

* * *

"They are here."Fifth Brother said.

"Are you certain?"Seventh Sister said.

"You would question me, Seventh Sister?"Fifth Brother asked.

"Only when you're wrong, Fifth Brother."Seventh Sister said bitterly.

They went to an apartment only to find a comlink that played Pipey's cry on it.

* * *

Kanan returned back to the group.

"Nice plan, but if you hadn't noticed, we've run out of floors."Zeb whispered sarcastically.

"They hunt Jedi, right?"Kanan asked. Instead of Pipey, let 'em hunt me.

"Don't you mean "us"?"Laura asked.

"You and Ezra have to get the little one outta here."Kanan said. "And I think I know how. Use the cooling ducts."

"I won't let you face them without us."Ezra said.

"Hey, you made a promise to return this child to his mother."Kanan reminded. "And the best chance we've got to keep it is for you to calm him down."

Pipey started crying again.

"I can't." Ezra said. "His terrified."

"Because he senses your fear." Kanan said.

"How can he sense my fear?"Ezra asked.

Laura gasped in realisation. "Because he's strong with the Force."

"Ah, I should've seen it." Kanan said. "The Inquisitors are after these kids because they're like you two. They're afraid the children could grow up to become Jedi."

"All very illuminating, but as time is at a bit of a premium."Zeb said as he opened the cooling ducts.

He then picked Ezra put him inside the cooling duct and Kanan gave him Pipey.

Laura used the force to jump into the cooling ducts.

"Don't have too much fun without us."She said.

"May the Force be with you."Kanan said as Zeb closed the cooling ducts.

"Look, it's gonna be fine, Pipey."Ezra said. "All we gotta do is find a way down."

"Well, hang on, little buddy."Laura said. "We're gonna go for a ride."

The two teens went down to the next part of the ventilation shafts.

"Ezra, try and use the force to calm him down." Laura said. "You see me do this lots of time."

"How?" Ezra asked.

"Just concentrate."Laura said slowly.

Pipey continued crying.

"Pipey, quiet."Ezra whispered. "Calm down."

He then used the force to connect with Pipey and calm him down.

Laura smiled. "See I told you."

Meanwhile, the Inquisitors were still roaming the corridors for the Rebels.

Fifth Brother used the Force to find them and when he senses Ezra, Laura and Pipey in the ventilation, he used his lightsaber to spike them.

"HEY!"

The two sith turned around and saw Kanan and Zeb.

"Ooh Kanan Jarrus."Seventh Sister said. "You've crawled out of hiding at last."

The two inquisitors ignited their lightsabers.

The Seventh Sister engages Kanan, while Zeb took on the Fifth Brother hand to hand.

* * *

Outside...

Ezra and Laura made it out of the building with Pipey from harm.

"Once we get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel."Ezra said. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Pipey giggled and Laura smiled.

"Ezra you lead Pipey back to the Phantom." Laura said. "While I go and find Ahsoka."

"Are you sure about this?"Ezra asked.

Laura gave him a small kiss on the cheek making him blush a little.

"I am, just trust me."

"Ok."Ezra said.

As the two teenagers went their separate ways, they were unaware that the Seventh Sister's probe droid spotted them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Inquisitors were quickly overpowered their opponents, forcing Kanan and Zeb to retreat.

"Time for a new strategy."Zeb said as he picked up Kanan. "Run!"

Kanan took his blaster and fired on a window.

"Whoa! I hope you know what you're doing!"Zeb shouted.

They jump out of the window and landed on a passing speeder.

"A speeder! I can't believe it!"Zeb laughed. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't."Kanan said.

The Inquisitors jump into another speeder, throw out the driver, and pursue Kanan and Zeb through the city streets.

"We gotta take the long way, buy Ezra and Laura some time."Kanan said.

He takes out his blaster and started shooting at the Inquisitors.

"Go faster!" Zeb shouted to the driver.

Kanan fired a few more blasts and took out the inquisitors speeder.

However, the Fifth Brother takes out their speeder as well when he throws his lightsaber at them like a boomerang, slicing off one of the jets.

They crash into the streets, but continue on foot.

"Let me in! Let me in, Chopper! Paranoid droid."Ezra growled banging on the door to the spaceport and then contacted Kanan on his comlink. "The door is locked, Kanan! The door is locked!"

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!"Kanan shouted.

The inquisitors used the force to take down Zeb and Kanan.

"I don't have time to waste on you, child."Seventh Sister said and used the force to knock out Ezra.

Suddenly the doors to the spaceport opened revealing Ahsoka and Laura.

Ahsoka activated her two white lightsabers, while Laura activated her blue lightsaber.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome."Seventh Sister said.

"Ezra, get the youngling to the ship."Ahsoka said.

Ezra nodded and Laura gave him a wink.

Then Ahsoka and Laura leapt up and started fighting with the inquisitors.

"Come on, guys! Guys! Get up!"Ezra shouted. "Get up! We gotta get moving!"

"What about Laura and Ahsoka?"Kanan asked.

"They're doing doing fine."Ezra said.

Laura fought against the Seventh Sister, while Ahsoka fought against the Fifth Brother.

"We know why you want the children."Laura said as she locked her lightsaber with Seventh Sister's blade.

"Well, who doesn't want to be a mother!"Seventh Sister asked sarcastically.

* * *

On the _Phantom_...

"We gotta go back for them."Kanan said.

"If we get airborne, I bet they'll just come to us."Ezra said.

* * *

Back on Takobo...

Ahsoka effortlessly took out the Fifth Brother twice and then turns her attention to Laura, who was still fighting the Seventh Sister.

Laura turned off her lightsaber and takes a meditative stance.

The Seventh Sister tried to attack her but Ahsoka catches the blade with her bare hands and used the force to turn them off, leaving the Seventh Sister in absolute disbelief.

Together, Laura and Ahsoka then force pushed her into a pillar, defeating her.

"You are beaten, sith spit!"Laura growled pointing her lightsaber at the female inquisitor.

The Seventh Sister laughed as the Imperial reinforcements unexpectedly arrived and surrounded them.

"It looks like you two are the ones that are beaten."Seventh Sister smirked and summoned her double lightsaber back to her.

Laura quickly jumped out of the way and landed next to Ahsoka.

"Hmm, your captures will please Lord Vader."Seventh Sister said.

Ahsoka and Laura glared angrily at her.

But as the _Phantom_ flew off smirks grew on the master and the padawan's faces.

"Tell your master he'll have to wait."Ahsoka said.

The two girls ran as fast as they could and used the force to jump aboard the _Phantom_.

Once they were on board, they went off leaving the inquisitors defeated.

* * *

On the _Phantom_...

"That was crazy, but worth it."Zeb chuckled as he put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"They're Force sensitive."Ahsoka said. "I've seen this before."

"You have?"Laura asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "A Sith Lord attempted the same thing back in the Clone Wars, but the Jedi Order stopped him."

"And now there's no Jedi Order to protect them."Kanan said.

Ahsoka, Laura and the group smiled warmly as Chopper twirled around while holding Pipey and Alora.

"Okay, I guess that task falls to us now."Kanan said.

Laura chuckled. "You've got that right, Kanan."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

* * *

On Takobo...

Meanwhile, the Inquisitors return to where they landed their ships, only to find them destroyed.

Just then, the Seventh Sister's probe droid shows up with some information that it caught when it spotted Ezra and Laura.

 _"Once I get you back to your mother, maybe you could come live with us on Garel."_ Ezra's voice said. _"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"_

Seventh Sister smirked. "We would love to visit you on Garel."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;)**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Please feel free to review or give me any ideas:)**


	10. Legacy

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 10: Legacy**

On Garel...

Ezra experiences a Force vision of his parents and an impending Imperial attack on the planet Garel.

He then hears his parents whispering his name.

During his vision, he sees a Loth-cat and his parents in an imperial prison.

Then he sees a man on a cliff and then finds himself in the same imperial cell with the loth-cat.

He tried to connect with the loth-cat, but it ran away.

But when Ezra went out of the entrance, he fell into a pitch black space and landed on the floor of his room.

Meanwhile Kanan was checking a map in the common room with Hera.

"We've checked these systems."Hera said. "There's nothing close to a viable location for a base."

"Maybe you're just being picky."Kanan said.

"Maybe I have to be."Hera agreed.

In the girls room, Sabine and Laura were dreaming peacefully.

However Laura's dream was suddenly disturbed, when she heard Ezra shouting.

"Kanan! Kanan!"Ezra shouted.

Laura groaned and went off her bunk.

Why was Ezra all the sudden awoke in the middle of the night?

She stretched her arms and went to the common room to investigate.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"My parents."Ezra said. "Kanan, I-I saw my parents."

Laura's eyes widen in surprise.

"I had a vision that they're out there, and I've gotta find them."Ezra said.

"Ezra, you know visions inspired by the Force can be misinterpreted."Kanan reminded.

"Just start at the beginning and tell us exactly what you saw."Hera said.

"Okay, some kind of Imperial prison, I think."Ezra said. "My parents were there, and then there was this Loth-cat."

"I thought you've never wanted to talk about your parents, Ezra."Laura said coming into the room.

"That was before this vision, Laura." Ezra said as he sat down next to Kanan. "It was so real, you have to believe me."

Kanan sighed and looked at Hera. "I think it's time we show him."

"Show me what?"Ezra asked.

Ezra and Laura followed the two adults into a room.

"Remember when Tseebo told you he knew what happened to your parents?"Hera asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to hear what he had to say that I'd never see them again."Ezra said. "Why? Do you know where they are?"

"We know they were taken to an Imperial prison, one of a thousand."Hera said and then pressed a button that revealed a hologram of a thousand imperial cells.

"There are so many."Laura said.

"Where do we start?"Ezra asked.

"Tseebo didn't know exactly where they were, but he had fragments of information, which we've been trying to piece together."Kanan said.

"We called in every favor with every smuggler, trader and pirate we know."Hera said. "Even asked Senator Organa to inquire with his sources, but we couldn't find them. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"Ezra asked sadly.

"There was nothing to tell."Kanan said. "Your parents were just gone."

"Hera."Ezra said and formed a small smile. "Thank you."

Hera returned the smile to him.

Laura put her hand on Ezra's for comfort as the four of them watched the hologram.

* * *

Meanwhile on a Star destroyer...

Admiral Konstantine, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister were discussing their plans to attack the rebel presence on Garel and capture Laura.

"Garel is a major port and under our control."Admiral Konstantine said. "Surely our garrison there would have spotted rebel activity."

"You doubt my word, Admiral?"Fifth Brother asked.

"No, Inquisitor." Admiral Konstantine replied. "I merely look to the day when you produce results."

Seventh Sister smirked.

"And they have."Kallus replied entering the room. "I have independently confirmed the Inquisitors' theory."

Kallus pressed a button and showed a hologram of Garel.

"There is a rebel presence on Garel and there's no doubt that Skywalker is there as well."He said. "They use multiple spaceports to hide their ships. Quite clever."

"You respect them, even though they represent your constant failure?"Seventh Sister asked.

"Perhaps, Inquisitor, we can achieve together, what we have not apart."Kallus said. "Admiral, deploy the fleet to Garel."

* * *

Back on Garel, Ezra was looking at a hologram of his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I will find you."Ezra said touching the hologram.

"Ezra."Laura called out.

Ezra came down the ladder, where Laura was waiting for him, while holding a drink in her hands.

"Here, I made you a smoothie to cheer you up."Laura said as she handed Ezra the drink.

"Thanks." Ezra said and took a sip of the smoothie. "Wow, this smoothie is good."

"No prob." Laura said. "Its one of my speciality, by the way Kanan has something to show us."

The two teenagers went into the common room, where Kanan and Hera were showing a hologram list.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

"It's a list of Imperial prisoners."Kanan said. "The Empire's deleted their names and images to keep them secret."

"Where'd it come from?"Laura asked.

"Commander Sato."Hera replied. "He knows of my interest in Imperial prisons. His contact in the Core intercepted a report, there was a mass escape last night."

"That's why I had the vision."Ezra said as he put the cup on the table. "My parents were a part of this."

"Possibly."Kanan said.

"They were! I know it."Ezra said. "We've got to find them. How do we find them?"

"I know an old Jedi trick that might be able to help."Kanan said.

Laura raised her eyebrow. "You do?"

"I can't guarantee this will work."Kanan said. "You have to open your mind to the truth as the Force presents it. That can mean something good or something bad. Do you understand?"

"Yes."Ezra responded. "I understand."

"Turn around and focus on the list."Kanan said. "Don't try to see what you want to see."

Ezra used the Force to focus on a list of the Lothalian prisoners.

"Let the Force be your guide, Ezra."Laura said with a small smile. "Stay in the moment, be in this place at this time."

After seeing a vision of a Loth-cat and a hooded figure, Ezra zoomed in on Prisoner X-10.

"Stop."

"Prisoner X-10."Hera said. "Whoever this is, they were arrested on Lothal for treason. You might be onto something."

"Maybe."Ezra said. "We have to find out."

"Hang on."Kanan said. "They could be anywhere by now."

"No, Kanan."Ezra said. "Not anywhere. Lothal. That's why I keep seeing the white Loth-cat."

He then rushed back to his room to get his helmet.

"Where's my helmet?"Ezra asked. "I need my helmet."

"We want you to find your parents, Ezra, but even if you're right, you can't go now."Hera said.

"Besides we need a plan."Laura said in agreement as she dodged the items that Ezra were throwing to the entrance.

"The entire Imperial sector fleet has the planet in a blockade."Hera said.

"Um, not anymore."Sabine stated. "Been listening in on Imperial chatter."

"Wait."Ezra said and looked at Sabine. "What's up on Lothal?"

"The Empire's fleet left Lothal's orbit this morning."Sabine said.

"Left Lothal? Where to?"Hera asked.

"Doesn't matter, okay? This is a sign, I'm supposed to go."Ezra said and kicked the table. "Where's my stupid helmet?"

"Calm down Ezra."Laura said.

"I know you have to go, but that doesn't mean you have to go alone."Kanan said and handed Ezra his helmet.

"We support you."Hera said. "We're family."

"Speaking of family, where are the delinquents?"Sabine asked.

She's been wondering where Zeb and the droids for a while.

* * *

Afterwards contacted Zeb, who was with Chopper and BB-8.

"Back to Lothal? Well, that sounds like a terrible idea."Zeb said. "Besides, we haven't finished getting our supplies."

The group were sitting on the cockpit of the _Ghost._

"You can finish later."Hera said.

"Just get back here now!"Ezra said.

The group glared at him.

Laura hit him in the head with her fist.

"Ow."Ezra said and rubbed his head.

"Calm down, Bridger!"Laura said as Ezra frowned and sat back on the seat next to her.

"Not too fast, Zeb."Hera said. "We don't want to alert any Imperial patrols."

"Don't worry. Not a bucket head in sight."Zeb said. "In fact, we haven't seen one all morning. Kind of strange, actually."

Laura felt nervous by this statement.

"It's not strange."Sabine stated. "It's strategy."

"What are you talking about?"Ezra asked.

"The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike."Sabine said.

Then a little alarm started beeping and Hera looked at it. "Oh no..."

Laura's eyes widen in shock, when she saw a fleet of star destroyers above them. "Well, Ezra, if you want to go back to Lothal, now would be the time."

Then the group went out of the _Ghost_ as the star destroyers flew over them.

* * *

"Zeb, get back to the ship."Hera said in her comlink. "I'll contact Commander Sato. Hurry."

She then added the transmission.

"Hera? You copy? Hello? I wonder what she was trying to say."Zeb said.

Then the spaceport entrance opened and revealed a bunch of stormtroopers with their guns ready.

"I think I know what she was gonna say."Zeb said.

* * *

"Sabine, see if you can splice their jamming signal."Hera ordered. "We'll need our comm."

"On it."Sabine said and went back in the ship.

Hera then looked at Kanan and the two kids. "You three better get going."

"Not until we get Zeb, Chop and BB-8."Ezra said.

"Just have us ready to fly."Kanan said.

Hera nodded and went back into the _Ghost_ as the three jedi went to find Zeb and the two droids.

* * *

Meanwhile Zeb was blasting at the stormtroopers as he and the two droids went behind a bunch of crates.

Then Kanan, Ezra and Laura came into the scene firing with their blasters.

"Zeb, we'll cover you!"Laura shouted. "Head this way!"

"Go! Go! Go!"Zeb shouted to the two droids.

Zeb and Chopper managed to avoid the stormtrooper's blasts, but BB-8 had to retreat back to the crates.

"BB-8!"Laura shouted.

Ezra then spotted Agent Kallus and more stormtroopers coming to the fight.

"Got us in a cross fire!"Zeb shouted.

"We have them pinned."Kallus stated.

The group hid behind the crates for cover.

"We don't have all day."Ezra said. "We have to get back to Lothal!"

"Allow me."Laura said and ran off followed by Ezra,

"Ezra, Laura, no!"Kanan shouted as he and the boys continued blasting the stormtroopers.

As the two kids continued running, they ignited their lightsabers as Kallus and two stormtroopers blasted at them.

The two padawan kids used their lightsabers to sent their blasts back at the two stormtroopers and taking them down.

Leaving them against Kallus only.

Ezra and Laura jumped high in enough to avoid Kallus's blasts and then used the force together to sent Kallus crashing against the wall.

Once finishing taking down the stormtroopers, the three boys looked at their friends.

"Well, that's pretty impressive."Zeb said with a smile.

"Yeah."Kanan agreed. "I taught them that."

Ezra and Laura shared a loving smile at each other.

"Well."a female voice said. "How sweet."

The two kids turned around and saw the inquisitors.

"You are not going to get in my way."Ezra growled.

"Well, then, my brave, young boy, come and prove it."Seventh Sister threatened.

The two inquisitors ignited their lightsabers.

Ezra yelled in anger and charged at the inquisitors.

"Ezra! Stop!"Laura shouted.

Kanan shoot the blast doors closed with his blaster.

As soon the doors closed, Ezra banged the door in anger.

"Ezra, I know how important getting to Lothal is."Laura said.

"No, Laura!"Ezra growled. "Actually, you don't know what this is like."

"You're right."Laura said sighed sadly. "I never knew my _real_ parents."

Ezra's eyes widen. "Laura, I-I'm sorry."

"No."Laura said with a small smile. "It's okay. It's too late for me, but maybe not for you."

"It's gonna be too late for all of us if we don't get back to the Ghost."Zeb reminded.

"Come on."Kanan said. "We'll take the long way around."

The four rebels then started running.

"Way to have our backs, Chopper."Laura stated.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped unhappily as they followed their friends back in the _Ghost_.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Ghost_...

"Sabine, where's my comm?"Hera said as she on the seat next to the controllers.

"Almost got it."Sabine said.

 _"Hangar 16 has fallen."_ Commander Sato reported. _"Phoenix Squadron, report! Ghost to Liberator."_

"Give me some good news."Hera stated.

* * *

In the Phoenix Squadron's ship...

"We read you, Hera."Rex said. "If the fleet's gonna launch, it's gotta be now."

"We are employing escape plan delta, Hera."Commander Sato said. "Are you ready?"

* * *

Laura and the group continued running their way back to the _Ghost_ as a bunch of stormtroopers started firing at them.

"They're back."Hera said. "Let's go."

The four rebels and the two droids quickly went on the ramp of the _Ghost_ as it flew off.

"This is Phoenix Leader."Laura said in her comlink. "All ships, angle deflector shields and follow Hera's lead."

"Copy that, Captain Skywalker."a phoenix solider said.

Then the Phoenix Ship flew off following the _Ghost_.

* * *

Meanwhile on a star destroyer...

"Admiral, several rebel ships have launched."a imperial soldier said.

"Prepare tractor beam."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Zeb, get on the guns."Hera ordered.

"On my way."Zeb said going up the ladder.

"Come on, kids."Kanan said. "We gotta go."

"You too, Chopper, BB-8."Laura stated.

Two TIE fighters started blasting at the _Ghost_ as Zeb aimed the blaster at them.

Once airborne, Kanan, Ezra, Laura, Chopper and BB-8 depart aboard the _Phantom_.

Laura and Ezra looked in shock as a TIE fighter took down a Phoenix ship.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer...

Admiral Konstantine watched the on going battle.

"Target their command ship."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

* * *

On the Phoenix Squadron Ship...

Commander Sato and Rex's CR90 corvette got trapped in the tractor beam of an Imperial Star Destroyer

"They've slinged us in a tractor beam."Rex said.

* * *

On the _Phantom..._

"Kanan, I'm going back for Sato and Rex."Hera reported. "You've got your opening, take it."

"We're not leaving until the fleet is safe."Ezra said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I gave you an order. Now get moving."Hera said. "And, Ezra, I hope you find what you're looking for."

She then ended the transmission.

"Don't worry."Kanan said. "She was looking after everyone long before you and I came along."

"I hope she and the rest get to safety."Laura said.

Chopper waved good-bye with his little hand as the _Ghost_ went off to help Rex and the rest of the Phoenix Squadron.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

"This is not escaping."Zeb stated. "This is attacking."

"I'm open to suggestions."Hera said.

"I've got an idea. But it means getting close to that Star Destroyer."Sabine said. "We can use the torpedoes to take out the tractor beam."

"Wait, can we do that?"Rex asked.

"We're gonna find out."Hera said.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer...

"Sir, a second rebel ship is attacking our flank."a solider said.

"Let the fighters deal with it."Admiral Konstantine said. "Keep your focus on capturing the command ship."

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

"Commander Sato, we're going to break you free from the tractor beam."Hera said.

"Hera, I gave you a direct order to retreat."Commander Sato said.

"Just be ready to hit your thrusters."Hera said.

"Almost got it."Sabine whispered. "Almost got it."

Then the _Ghost_ got hit by a TIE fighter.

"Oh! Don't got it! Don't got it!"Sabine shouted.

"I'll get it."Hera said.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"Zeb shouted.

Using a dangerous maneuver, Hera used the _Ghost_ to knock out the Star Destroyer's tractor beam.

"Did we get it?"Hera asked.

"We got it."Zeb said.

This allowed Sato and several rebel ships to escape.

* * *

On the Phoenix Ship...

"Commander, we're free."a phoenix soldier said.

"Get us out of here, now."Commander Sato ordered.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

"So, are we rendezvousing with the fleet or heading to Lothal?"Sabine asked.

"We stay with the fleet."Hera said.

The rebel ships then escaped into hyberspace.

* * *

On a Star Destroyer...

"Admiral, Agent Kallus would like to know the enemy's position."a imperial soldier said,

"So would I."Admiral Konstantine said.

* * *

Meanwhile the _Phantom_ head straight to Lothal.

"You have to admit, it's good to see no Star Destroyers over Lothal, for a change."Kanan said.

Laura noticed Ezra's wasn't replying. "Hey, why so quiet?"

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."Ezra said. "Both of you are always there when I need you most."

Laura smiled. "We're family that's what we do."

"I know what it's like to lose someone close and not have anyone."Kanan said. "When I lost my master, I was alone. Regardless of how this turns out, I didn't want you to be."

Afterwards the group arrived on the Capital City of Lothal.

"So? Where do we start?"Kanan asked.

"Home."Ezra replied.

But when they went to the city of Lothal has been razed to the ground by the Empire

Laura gasped. "They burned it to the ground."

"I guess the Empire wanted to send us a message."Kanan said.

"But my vision led me back here to Lothal."Ezra protested. "If my parents aren't here, where are they? What happened to them?"

"Slow down."Kanan said. "The Force is trying to tell you something."

"Kanan is right, listen to it."Laura said.

Ezra closed his eyes and used the force.

Then his eyes opened and a white loth-cat with light blue eyes appeared.

"Aww, what a cute little white Loth-cat."Laura said.

Ezra used the force to connect with the Loth-cat.

"I'm not here to hurt you, but you know that, don't you?"Ezra asked.

Laura quietly giggled, she found this moment quite adorable.

The Loth-cat jumped on a ceiling.

"Who do you belong to?"Ezra asked.

Then the Loth-cat started running away.

"After it!"Ezra said.

"And we're chasing Loth-cats now."Kanan said as he and Laura followed Ezra.

"Fast little fuzzball."Ezra said.

Then Ezra and Laura jumped on the roofs of the buildings as they followed the Loth-cat.

But when they reached the shopping area of Lothal, the Loth-cat disappeared.

Then they spotted the Loth-cat escaping into the wilderness on the back of a speeder bike

"Hey! Hey, stop! Stop! Wait!"Ezra shouted.

"Forget it, Ezra."Laura said. "It's not worth it."

Finally Kanan caught up to them.

"Will you two be more careful?"Kanan asked. "You know there are still stormtroopers around."

"Don't worry, okay?"Laura smirked. "I can simply track it."

"What? The cat?"Kanan asked. "You've grown powerful if you can track that Loth-cat with the Force."

"The Force?"Ezra said. "I planted a tracker on it, Kanan."

"Of course you did."Kanan said simply.

Laura chuckled.

Afterwards they returned to the _Phantom_ and flew to the wilderness.

"The locator stopped up ahead in the mountains."Laura said.

"This is it."Ezra said.

Once they landed, they encounter the loth-cat and the speeder bike.

"Something familiar about this."Ezra said.

"Hey, Our friend from the market."Kanan said.

Laura then sensed a disturbance in the force. "Get down!"

A figure was firing shots and they quickly went for cover.

Ezra then took a quick look at the man.

"It's him."Ezra said. "X-10? Hold your fire! We're friends!"

But the person continued firing at them.

"Yeah, that'll do it."Kanan said sarcastically.

"That isn't my name, bounty hunter."the man replied.

"I know that's not your name."Ezra replied and went out of hiding.

"Ezra, no!"Laura shouted.

"My name is Ezra."Ezra said. "Ezra Bridger, I don't know you, but I think you might know my parents. Ephraim and Mira Bridger."

The man lowered his gun. "My name is Ryder Azadi. You're right, I know your parents."

Later that night, Kanan, Ezra and Laura went to Ryder's hiding tent.

"I can't believe you're here, Ezra."Ryder said. "I wanted to find you, but I guess you found me first."

"I know you, don't I?"Ezra asked.

"Uh, you remember?" Ryder said. "You were pretty small back then. I was the governor of Lothal. I supported your parents and the messages they beamed out against the Empire. It was part of the reason I was accused of treason and sent to prison with them."

"I do remember."Ezra said. "Then you know what happened to them."

Ryde had mourn look on his face.

"They're dead aren't they?"Ezra said sadly. "Please tell me what happened."

"Yes, I do."Ryde said and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, son, they are."

Kanan and Laura looked sadly at Ezra and felt sorry for his lost.

So was Chopper and BB-8.

"You know your parents would stand up for those who couldn't."Ryde said. "Especially after they heard your message. Yes, That message. That message of rebellion you beamed out somehow made its way into the deepest dark of Imperial prisons. They were inspired by it, Ezra. They rallied others to rise up and break out. Dozens of us, rebels, sympathizers are free, thanks to them."

"But they didn't make it."Ezra said.

"They got separated in the escape. It was just like them not to leave until everyone else got out first. But by then, it was too late."Ryde replied.

"How? How did they know it was me?"Ezra said mournly.

"On the transmission? Your voice, your words, son, telling Lothal to stand up."Ryde said. "They knew right away."

"You know, they used to say it all the time when I was little."Ezra sobbed. "If we don't stand up, who will?"

He then broke down crying in Kanan's arms as Laura hugged next to him.

Afterwards Ezra went outside to have some fresh air.

Laura watched Ezra at the entrance of the tent sadly.

BB-8 beeped at her.

"I know, BB-8."Laura replied. "He lost his parents as I have, I know the pain his feeling."

Ezra was sitting down as he experiences another Force vision.

Laura then went up to Ezra and sat down next to him, when he opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey."Ezra replied sadly.

"Ezra, I'm very sorry that you lost your parents, I know how you feel."Laura said.

"I don't know why I had this vision, I thought that was a sign that they were..."Ezra said sadly.

Laura held his hand. "Don't worry you have me and the crew as your family, related or not."

Ezra smiled at her. "Thanks."

Laura returned the smile at him.

"Be morning soon."

The two kids turned around and saw Kanan.

Then they stood up.

"I saw them, Kanan."Ezra said. "My parents, I can't explain how."

"The Jedi teach that life doesn't cease at death, your parents are alive inside you, Ezra."Kanan said.

"They will be, always."Laura said.

Ezra nodded. "I understand."

Then the three of them watched the peaceful night view.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next chapter Laura meets Leia for the first time**

 **Ooh this should be interesting;)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far.**


	11. A Princess on Lothal

_Memories are timeless treasures of the Heart_

 **The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 11: A Princess on Lothal**

Later that morning Ezra sat alone on a rock outside, while Kanan, Laura and Ryder were talking to Hera on a hologram.

"How's he taking it?"Hera asked.

"As you'd expect."Kanan said. "We both knew Ezra might not get the news he hoped he would about his parents."

"Governor Azadi, we're grateful you stood by them for so long."Hera said.

"Not sure what good it did."Ryder said. "Things don't seem any better here on Lothal."

"At the moment, maybe, but we hope to change that in the future."Hera said. "Speaking of which, Senator Organa heard about our losses on Garel. He's sending us reinforcements. His agents are coming to Lothal with three cruisers."

"Three cruisers? That is good news."Kanan said.

"Maybe a mission like this is just what Ezra needs."Laura suggested.

"I hope you're right."Hera said. "We'll be there as soon as we can to help."

 _"I wonder who these agents could be?"_ Laura thought.

* * *

Above the planet Lothal, three unidentified cruisers appeared out of hyperspace and are intercepted by a light cruiser.

"Sir, three unidentified starships have just entered our sector."a imperial soldier said.

"Launch fighters to intercept."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Open a channel."

Three TIE fighters went to check the three cruisers.

Lieutenant Lyste then made contact. "Attention, This is Lieutenant Lyste. Lothal is now a restricted system by order of the Emperor. Identify yourselves immediately."

"Greetings, Lieutenant."a man said. "We come bearing relief supplies for the citizens of Lothal. Our mission is sanctioned by the Imperial Senate.

"I wasn't informed of your visit, nor do you have a landing permit."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Permit's coming through now, sir."a imperial solider said. "They're from Alderaan."

Lieutenant Lyste sighed in annoyance. "Another meddling delegation from Alderaan. I'll handle this personally."

He then replied back on the transmission.

"Attention, senatorial convoy."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Your landing has been granted, and fighters will escort you to the Jalath City Depot for processing. I'll see you there."

Two figures were standing in the control room of one of the cruiser.

The first figure was a young woman with dark brown hair tied up in a bun with light brown eyes.

She also wore wore a white grey shirt and trousers.

The second figure was a 15 year old boy with black hair, dark brown eyes and had Caribbean tan skin.

He also wore royal light blue clothing with black boots.

"This is Princess Leia and Prince Ivan Organa."Leia replied. "We'll look forward to it, Lieutenant. End transmission."

Then the transmision ended.

"Well, there's no turning back now."Leia said.

Ivan chuckled. "I couldn't agree more, dear sister."

* * *

On Lothal...

Ezra stood outside sitting down, while Chopper and BB-8 were between him.

Kanan, Ryde and Laura walked up to them.

"Ezra, we're gonna miss our rendezvous."Kanan said. "Let's go."

"If you're going into Jalath City, be careful."Ryder said. "The fleet may be gone, but Imperial security is bound to recognize you."

"Maybe dressed like this."Laura said and handing a cadet helmet to Ezra. "But who's gonna notice an extra stormtrooper and cadets?"

"Great."Ezra said looking at the helmet as he stood up and walked away followed by Laura.

"They know our ship, too."Kanan said. "Ryder, any chance we could Borrow my bike?"

"Take it."Ryder replied. "But I'm not getting involved any further."

"Even after what the Empire did to you?"Kanan asked. "Come on, get back in the fight."

"I won't go back to prison, Kanan."Ryde stated. "Please don't ask that of me."

Afterwards Kanan and the two kids head to the garrison of Jalath City riding Ryder's bike dressed as a stormtrooper and two cadets.

Laura made her ponytail straight in order to stop it from getting messy.

The three rebels saw Senator Organa's cruisers landing.

"Those are our reinforcements?"Ezra asked. "Some old transports?"

"In our position, you take what you can get, kid."Kanan said.

"And their from Alderaan, cool."Laura stated.

Kanan and the two kids went in front of the middle cruiser.

Once the cruiser's platform went down Leia and Ivan disembarks to meet up with the three rebels.

Laura looked at Leia in surprise.

 _"Why does the princess looks so familiar?"_ She thought.

"Hey, excuse me."Ezra asked. "Uh, where's your commander?"

"Not much of a welcoming committee."Ivan said disappointed and then notice Laura. "And you might be?"

Laura pressed the button of her helmet to reveal her face. "I'm Laura Skywalker daughter of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, your majesty."

Ivan took her gloved hand and kissed it. "It's wonderful to meet you, fair maiden and please call me Ivan."

Laura blushed and smiled sweetly.

Ezra folded his arms and glared at Ivan in jealousy.

Looks like he wasn't the only one, who had a crush on Laura anymore.

Leia looked at Kanan. "Trooper?"

"I'm Kanan. This is Ezra and Laura." Kanan said. "We're from Phoenix Squadron."

"We know who you are."Leia said. "And unless you want the deck officer to know, too, I suggest you put your helmets back on and keep your mouths shut."

"Same goes for you, kid."Ivan said eyeing Ezra before following his sister.

Laura covered her mouth and giggled.

For a bunch of royals they were snippy.

Ezra felt insulted by Ivan's statement and glared at the Alderaanian prince. "Excuse me?"

"You heard them."Kanan said. "Shut it."

"Deck Officer, me and my brother would like to start distributing our relief aid."Leia said.

"Stand by."the deck officer said. "My orders are to inspect the cargo for contraband and detain these vessels until the lieutenant arrives. Scanning crew, move out."

The three stormtroopers walked away with the crate.

"Well, this plan's off to a good start."Kanan said.

"As a matter of fact, it's going perfectly."Leia agreed. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They'll be here, eventually."Kanan said.

"Good."Ivan said and smiled confidently. "Then you can steal our ships."

Kanan and the two kids looked at them in shock. "WHAT?"

Then the four saw Lieutenant Lyste's ship landing.

"We'll explain later."Leia said. "First we have to deal with the lieutenant."

"Follow our lead and try to keep up."Ivan said once again eyeing Ezra as he and his sister walked away.

"Wait,Why does they get to give orders?"Ezra argued. "I don't get to give orders."

"Do you ever listen to yourself?"Kanan asked before following Leia and Ivan.

"Yes and I happen to be very interesting."Ezra said.

Laura rolled her eyes and pressed the button of her helmet to cover her face. "In your dreams."

The Organa siblings walked up to Lieutenant Lyste.

Kanan and the two kids were behind them.

"You two must be Leia and Ivan Organa, the princess and the prince of the royal house of Alderaan."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"And aide to our father, Senator Bail Organa."Leia stated. "We come with relief supplies for Lothal's needy, who are suffering terribly as a result of the rebel insurgency here."

"Surely you don't want innocents to starve."Ivan said.

"No, of course not, Lothal has indeed suffered, as has Alderaan."Lieutenant Lyste said. "From what I hear, your ships have an unfortunate habit of falling into rebel hands. I assure you both that won't happen on my watch."

The stormtroopers put gravity locks on the cruisers.

"What's that?"Ezra asked.

"Gravity locks?"Leia asked in disbelief. "This is hardly necessary."

"I insist."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Plus a trooper detachment and for extra security walkers will guard your ships from the rebel insurgency."

Engine roaring caught the groups attention and saw two terrain armored transports.

"All for your safety, lady and gentleman." Lieutenant Lyste said.

"It's 'Your majesties.'Ivan corrected and glared at the Lieutenant.

"As our ships are detained, we will require your shuttle to begin our work."Leia said,

"Oh? Um, my shuttle?" Lieutenant Lyste said. "Certainly I could arrange for other transportation."

"No, Your shuttle."Leia stated. "We need to leave immediately."

Ivan looked at Laura and the boys.

"You three, bring those supplies and escort me and my sister to the trauma area at once."Ivan stated.

"Yes, sir."Kanan said. "Right away."

Kanan and the two kids brought the crates to the Sentinel-class landing craft and they took off in it.

Leia and Kanan sat in the front seats, while Ivan, Ezra and Laura sat at the back.

"I hate to say it, but whoever came up with this plan severely underestimated the Empire's security."Kanan said.

"I'm sorry."Leia said.

"Don't be."Kanan said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."Leia stated. "This was my plan."

"Hey, it's ok."Laura said. "Not everyone's plans goes the way they expect them to be."

Leia smiled at her.

"We need those ships."Ezra said. "Why didn't you two just hand them off to us in deep space?"

Ivan glared at him. "You don't understand. It's not that simple. If the Empire could prove Alderaan provided ships to the rebels, we'd lose our seat in the Senate and be charged with treason."

"But if they're stolen on a planet controlled by the Empire, Alderaan would be blameless."Kanan said.

"Have to admit, that was a good plan."Laura said and smirked as she folded her arms.

"Well, now we need a new one."Leia stated.

Then familiar chattering was heard in Ezra's comlink. "Yeah, what is it, Chopper, BB-8?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Stormtroopers?"Ezra asked.

Laura frowned. "Oh boy..."

Kanan flew the ship to where Ryder's hideout was.

As they landed they saw a bunch of stormtroopers in the area causing Leia and Ivan to glare at them.

"Friends of yours?"Leia asked.

"Not for much longer, by the look of things."Kanan said.

"What are we going to do?"Ivan said.

"This time, you two follow my lead."Kanan said.

Kanan and Ezra put on their stormtrooper helmets.

When Ivan notice Laura putting on her cadet helmet, he gave her wink making her blush.

Ezra noticed this and glared at the Alderaanian prince in annoyance.

The rebel group went out of the ship and saw the stormtroopers have arrested Ryder, Chopper and BB-8.

"This is a secure site."a stormtrooper said. "State your business."

"I'm taking the princess and the prince ambassadors here on a scouting mission for possible refugee relocation."Kanan said.

"This is not a safe area for you."the stormtrooper said. "There's a high level of rebel activity happening at the moment."

"Well, we're finishing our survey."Kanan said. "We could take these prisoners back to Jalath for you."

"That won't be necessary."the stormtrooper said. "We have orders to terminate one of them immediately."

The Organas and the two rebels eyes widen in shock.

"Hold on, trooper."Leia said. "As representatives of the Senate, we demand to know what this man has done."

"He's a fugitive from an Imperial prison."the stormtrooper said. "Now, depart immediately for your own safety. Where you find one rebel, there are usually more."

Chopper and BB-8 started beeping as they twirled around.

"Chopper and BB-8 are receiving a signal."Kanan said.

"You know what that means."Laura said. "Hera's here."

Suddenly, the _Ghost_ appears and shoots at the Imperial transports

"More friends of yours?"Ivan asked.

Zeb and Sabine appeared at the entrance of the _Ghost_ and started firing at the stormtroopers.

"Yeah, I'm a likable guy."Kanan said as he went to Ryder and brought him to Ezra, Laura and the Organas.

BB-8 went on the _Ghost_ , but when Chopper wanted to go in as well, Sabine blocked his path.

"No, you can't come on board!"Sabine shouted. "You have to go get the Phantom, Get moving!"

Chopper grunted and went on the _Phantom._

"Your friends might shoot you wearing that armor."Ryder said.

"That's not a bad idea, Governor."Kanan said. "Take the princess and the prince hostage."

"What?"Ryder asked.

"If we're seen escaping with you, we' ll be labeled as traitors."Leia said.

"You have to take us prisoners."Ivan said.

"Well, you two better make it look good."Ezra said. "I'll warn Sabine."

"We got three incoming."Sabine said.

"What about Ezra, Laura and Kanan?"Zeb asked as they continued firing at the stormtroopers.

"They're the troopers on the left."Sabine said.

Laura used the force to knock out a few stormtroopers.

"Help! Help! Commander!"Leia shouted as Ryder dragged her to the _Ghost_.

While Laura dragged Ivan.

Kanan went in front of the troopers.

"Hold your fire! They're my responsibility! I'll get them back!"Kanan ordered.

"Kanan's coming."Ryder said. "He said to make it look good."

Zeb used his blaster to knock out Kanan.

"No, Zeb, wait! Easy!"Ezra shouted. "That's Kanan!"

"I know."Zeb said and knocked Ezra out.

Then he dragged Kanan and Ezra to the _Ghost._

The stormtroopers watched as the 'stormtrooper' and the 'cadet' were dragged to the ship.

Two of the fighting stormtroopers were surprised and wonder if the rebels are now starting to take prisoners.

"They're taking prisoners?"

"They do that now?"

Meanwhile, Chopper secured the _Phantom_ and loaded the auxiliary ship aboard the _Ghost_.

Before leaving, he destroyed the landing craft that Lyste had lent to Leia and Ivan.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

Laura and Zeb removed Kanan and Ezra's helmet to check if they were okay.

"Kanan,Wake up!"Zeb said. "Kanan! How's your face?"

"Why did you hit me?"Kanan asked angrily.

"What? You had a helmet on."Zeb said.

"Did you have to hit us so hard?"Ezra asked rubbing his chin.

"Hey, you wanted it to look good."Zeb stated.

Laura bend down on her knees and gave Ezra a kiss on the cheek to make him feel better.

" _Now_ are you okay?"She asked.

Ezra blushed. "Umm...yeah..."

"Where's the princess and the prince?"Kanan asked.

"In the cockpit with Hera."Zeb said nodding his head to the direction.

* * *

Meanwhile on Jalath City...

"We've completed our search of the transports and found no contraband."a stormtrooper said.

"Very well, Corporal."Lieutenant Lyste said.

He then answered his comlink.

"Yes?"

"Sir, my squad was ambushed by rebels."a stormtrooper said. "They escaped with the fugitive Ryder Azadi."

"What?"

"They also abducted a cadet."a stormtrooper said. "Some princess and prince ambassadors."

"They're under our protection."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Deploy search patrols, now!"

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"I owe you my life."Ryder said to Hera. "You have my gratitude."

"It's the least we could do after leading the Empire right to you."Hera said.

"We heard what happened."Zeb said. "Sorry, kid."

"Hey, at least now you know."Sabine said.

"Yeah, I guess I just need some time."Ezra said.

"Is he all right?"Leia asked.

"He's okay, he just lost some people close to him."Kanan said. "It's a challenge being his age with so much responsibility."

Leia sighed sadly. "I know that feeling."

Ivan gave his sister a sad smile.

Laura looked at her in confusion.

 _"How can Leia understand what Ezra's been through, she is Bail and Breha Organa's daughter..."_ She thought. _"Isn't she?"_

"Maybe he could use a friend."Kanan said.

Leia nodded and went to the room, where Ezra was.

Ivan looked at Laura. "I need to talk you in private."

"Of course."Laura said.

The two went to Sabine's room and the doors shut behind them.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?"Laura said.

"It's about me and my sister."Ivan said. "Something important."

"Ivan, your very lucky to have a sister that protects you no matter what."Laura said with a friendly smile. "I sometime wish I had a older sibling that looks after me."

Ivan sighed sadly as he sat down. "Me and Leia are not really siblings in reality."

Laura was shocked. "What?"

"My parents adopted her when she was a new born baby."Ivan said. "I'm the only child that is related to Bail and Breha."

"But do you know, what happened to her _real_ parents?"Laura asked.

Ivan shook her head. "No, they never bothered telling her what happened to them not even me. Promise me you won't tell _anyone_ about this?"

Laura smiled. "You have my trust."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra watched the hologram of him and his parents when he was a child.

Tears wanted to come out of his eyes, but he quickly dried them away.

Leia was watching him.

"I know who you are."Leia said. "You're Ezra Bridger, I heard your transmission."

"Yeah? My parents heard it, too."Ezra said. "But they're gone now."

"I'm sorry."Leia replied.

"It's just there's so much against us."Ezra said. "Do you ever wonder..."

"If this fight is even worth it?"Leia asked finishing his sentence. "Every day, but I'm still here."

"But you're a princess."Ezra said. "You don't have to risk your life doing this."

"I feel like because I can fight, I have to for those who cannot."Leia said. "And I think you might be the same way."

Ezra then put off the hologram and got his helmet. "Let's figure out a way to get your ships."

Ivan and Laura went out of the room, they were talking with each other before and met up with the two.

"How did it go?"Laura asked.

"It went fine."Ezra said. "What were you doing with Ivan in the..."

Laura smirked and nudged him on the arm. "Why are you _jealous_?"

Ezra frowned and folded his arms. "No, I'm just curious..."

Laura laughed and gave him a small punch on the arm. "Sure you are..."

The four went to the common room, where the others were.

"We did a scan of the landing field, and looking at the Imperial security, I just don't see us living long enough to get near those ships."Sabine said.

"Two walkers are a big problem."Zeb agreed.

"Ugh, Even if we reach the ships, they're not going anywhere until we can disable those gravity locks."Kanan said.

"Those defenses are formidable."Ivan said.

"Because the Empire doesn't underestimate you."Leia said. "They know how good you are."

"We might be able to get one out, but we'll never get all three."Kanan said. "It's impossible."

"I know you need those ships, so don't tell me why we can't get them."Leia said. "Tell me how we will."

"Well, Laura, Kanan and I still have our disguises, so we can get onto the platform."Ezra said.

"But to get close to the ships, we'll need a distraction."Laura stated.

"My sister and I can handle that."Ivan said in confidence.

"The Ghost can act as air support."Hera said.

"And I can use detonators to blast off the gravity locks."Sabine said.

"Won't work."Ryder said. "You can't forcibly remove the locks."

"You know this how?"Hera asked.

"In prison I put those locks together, so I know how to take 'em apart."Ryder said.

"Ryder Azadi, does that mean you're getting involved?"Kanan asked.

"Just this once."Ryder said. "It's clear I can't stay on Lothal, so I'll help you, if you get me outta here."

* * *

Later that night in Jalath City...

"Over there."a stormtrooper said.

Lyste and his soldiers notice the _Phantom_ touch down.

"This is the rebel ship we've been looking for."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Set weapons for stun."

The stormtroopers got ready to fire.

The figures walking up to them were Leia, Ivan, Kanan and Ezra.

"I'd think you'd be pleased to see us safe and sound, Lieutenant."Leia stated.

"Of course, Your majesties." Lieutenant Lyste said. "Very pleased, Just, um, surprised."

While Lyste and his soldiers are distracted, Ryder, Chopper and Sabine went up to one of the gravity locks.

"We need to cut open that access panel, and bypass the primary power flux coupling."Ryder said. "Hurry."

"This brave trooper saved us both from those rebels."Ivan said. "He deserves a medal."

Chopper disabled one of the gravity locks.

"He did it!"Ryder said. "Laura, Sabine, you two take this one. We'll move on to the next ship."

"We'll call in the air support."Sabine said.

Sabine and Laura goes inside to pilot the cruiser while Ryder and Chopper move on to the next one.

Laura smirked as she sat into one of the seats next the controllers. "Ooh, this should be fun."

The two girls started pressing the buttons to put the cruiser on.

"As you can see, your ships are safe and sound right where you left them."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"If you're trying to impress us, Lieutenant, you're doing a miserable job of it."Leia said.

"What do you mean?"Lieutenant Lyste said.

"You don't know?"Ivan stated and pointed at the moving cruiser.

"I didn't authorize this!"Lieutenant Lyste said. "Who's piloting that ship?"

A stormtrooper spotted Ryder and Chopper trying to disable another gravity lock.

"Sir! Rebels!"

"Blast them!"Lieutenant Lyste ordered.

The stormtroopers started firing on Ryder and Chopper.

Laura notice this and opened the Cruiser's entrance.

"Laura! What are you doing?"Sabine asked.

"Don't worry about me just start the cruiser without me!"Laura stated.

She then jumped down in front of Ryder and Chopper and took out her lightsaber to block the blasts of the stormtroopers.

Sabine then started firing on the stormtroopers.

One of the AT-ATs started attacking the ship that Sabine was on and knocking her out.

The _Ghost_ arrived and offers air support to distract the AT-ATs, although their armor prevents their missiles from having much effect on them.

Lieutenant Lyste took out his blaster and aim it at Laura, but Kanan and Ezra knock Lyste and his two soldiers out cold.

"Sabine's away."Kanan said. "Let's get outta here."

"I'm not sure we're going anywhere."Ezra said nervously.

"Secure the third ship."Laura ordered. "Me and Kanan will handle the walker."

"Handle the walker? How?"Leia asked.

"It's too dangerous!"Ivan stated.

"Just trust us."Ezra said. "Go!"

Leia and Ivan followed Ezra.

As Laura and Kanan continued running, they ignited their lightsabers as they passed Ryder and Chopper.

Chopper beeped excitedly.

"Unlock that ship!" Kanan stated.

"They're Jedi!"Ryder said in shock.

Laura and Kanan did a high jump and slashed the legs of the AT-ATs making them drop down.

Leia and Ivan were astonished by Kanan and Laura's skills.

"Did you see that?"Leia asked.

"Yeah."Ivan said.

Ezra notices two stormtroopers surrounding Ryder and Chopper.

"If you like that, watch this."Ezra said.

"Drop your weapons."a stormtrooper ordered.

Ezra used the Force to take their blasters from them.

"Get down!"Leia said and Ezra did.

Leia and Ivan then shoots at the soldiers and knocking them out.

"That is impressive."Leia said handing the blaster to Ezra.

"Well, mostly."Ivan said.

Ryder and Chopper disabled the second gravity lock.

"She's all yours."Ryder said.

"Two down, one to go."Kanan said.

Then Imperial reinforcements arrived.

"We'll handle this."Leia said.

Leia and Ivan went up to the stormtroopers.

"Thank goodness you've arrived."Leia said.

"The rebels are stealing our ships."Ivan said.

"AT-AT 36, you have new orders, shoot to kill."a stormtrooper said. "Repeat, shoot to kill."

"No, you can't!"Leia protested.

"It won't work."Ivan stated.

"I'm sorry, Your majesties."a stormtrooper said. "We can't let your ships fall into rebel hands, Destroy that ship now!"

Back on the _Ghost,_ Zeb tried to blast the imperial ship but missed.

"Did I get it this time?"Zeb asked.

He then tried again and took down the AT-AT.

"Finish up here."Ryder said. "I have to help them."

He then went inside the cruiser and Chopper quickly disable the lock.

The _Ghost_ managed to take down the imperial ships.

Laura went up the ramp of a cruiser to join Ezra.

"Time for us to go."Ezra said.

Leia grabbed Ezra, while Ivan grabbed Laura.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?"Ezra asked.

"Stop those rebels! They're stealing our transport!"Leia shouted.

"Make it look good."Ivan whispered.

"Oh, we gotta make this look good."Laura said.

Leia and Ivan went off the ramp. "You have our permission."

Laura gave her a quick hug before going back on the ramp.

"See ya later, your majesties."Ezra said as he and Laura used their blasters to stun the royal 'siblings' to avoid suspicion.

"The Organas!"

Lieutenant Lyste and the other stormtroopers regain their senses, which prompts him to go see if the Organs are all right.

The _Ghost,_ the _Phantom_ and the three cruisers took off.

"Our ships."Leia said. "You lost our ships."

"I'm afraid so."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"You should be afraid!"Ivan growled. "Just wait until we tell the Senate that the Imperial presence on Lothal is helpless against the rebels."

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary."Lieutenant Lyste said nervously. "I-I assure you both, Alderaan will be fully compensated for your lost ships."

"Fine."Leia said. "Oh, and we'll need your shuttle so me and my brother can return home."

"My shuttle."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Right, Uh, where is it?"

He then notice his shuttle was stolen.

"Lieutenant, did you lose your ship, too?"Ivan asked folding his arms.

"I'll summon you two another right away."Lieutenant Lyste said and walked away.

Leia and Ivan smirked at each other.

* * *

In deep space, the rebels are pleased that they managed to get all three ships along with Phoenix Squadron.

Ezra came in the common room with Ryder, where Laura and the others were.

"So, Governor, we need to find a safe place for you."Hera said.

"I already know where I'm going, back home."Ryder said.

Kanan smirked. "I knew you'd come around."

"I couldn't see it before, but going to prison with the Bridgers started something."Ryder said. "That something has grown bigger than I ever imagined, I owe it to them and I owe it to you to see it through to the end."

Zeb gave Ryder a pat on the back as Laura and the team stood up.

"Welcome back to the fight, Governor."Ezra said smiling and folding his arms.

Afterwards Laura went back to her and Sabine's room, where BB-8 was waiting for her.

She sat on her bunk staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

She was surprised when Ivan told her Leia was adopted like she was.

But the thing that bothered most was when she sensed that Leia was force-sensitive.

Kanan and Ezra never sensed it, except her.

And she looked so much like Laura's...mother.

Her _real_ mother.

Which it was quite strange.

But also strong in the force.

But why?

"There's no doubt about it BB-8 there's _definitely_ been strange things happening since I joined the rebellion."Laura said.

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Also here the list of the future couples in my story:**

 **Luke x Jyn Erso (SkyRouge)**

 **Kanan x Hera (Kanera)**

 **Leia x Han**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	12. The Protector of Concord Dawn

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 12: The Protector of Concord Dawn**

In space, Laura and the group flew in the _Ghost_ to meet up with Phoenix Squadron.

Commander Sato and Rex were waiting for them on the flagship liberator.

"We got the supplies, but we were fortunate to get away."Kanan said.

Laura nodded. "Looks like the Empire's making our travels around the Outer Rim tougher all the time."

"Yes, we need a new hyperspace route in and out of the Lothal sector."Commander Sato said.

"I may have a perfect shortcut."Sabine said as she show a hologram map of Concord Dawn. "The system of Concord Dawn, It's a Mandalorian colony and not an Imperial territory yet."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea."Laura stated.

"Why not?"Ezra asked. "They've grabbed up just about every other place."

"Concord Dawn is known for its elite warriors."Rex said. "They were brought in to train clones back in the war, bet even the Empire thinks twice about a fight with them."

"The question is, who are they loyal to?"Commander Sato asked. "The Empire does occupy their home world of Mandalore, so Imperial influence could be a factor."

"Years before the Clone Wars broke out, the Mandalorians were already at war with each other."Sabine said. "This group call themselves the Protectors, they like to make up their own rules."

"Sounds familiar."Hera said eyeing Kanan.

"So we go in with strength, scout the system for defenses to see what we're up against."Commander Sato said.

"Or why not try diplomacy?"Kanan suggested. "Ask permission to use their system as a shortcut."

"Diplomacy?"Commander Sato asked. "Warriors like these only understand strength."

"He's got a point."Sabine said.

"But we shouldn't make an enemy if we don't need to."Hera said. "If we get permission to fly through their space, the next step could be recruitment."

"To grow the rebellion, we need friends like these Mandalorians."Laura said. "We could have our route and a powerful ally as well."

"Very well, Captain Skywalker, Hera."Commander Sato said. "The mission is yours."

"Okay if I tag along?"Sabine asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask."Laura said.

The three girls and BB-8 went out of the liberator.

"Hmm, looks like diplomacy won the day for once."Ezra said.

"There was a time when it always won the day."Kanan said.

Laura was leading the Phoenix Squadron to Concord Dawn, while having her helmet on and riding on a RZ-1 A-wing interceptor.

BB-8 was on her ship.

"So, that's Concord Dawn."Laura said.

"Sure looks like it's been through a war."Hera said.

"This system has endured more than a hundred wars."Sabine said. "My people don't need a reason to pick a fight."

Laura then sensed something as she and Phoenix Squadron encountered three Mandalorian Fang fighters.

"Phoenix Squadron, we have visitors."Laura reported.

"Everybody, stay sharp."Hera warned.

"Attention, unregistered ships."a voice said. "This is Fenn Rau, Protector of Concord Dawn. You are trespassing, Identify yourselves."

"We come in peace, Protector."Laura said.

"Peace? That's not a word I hear often."Fenn said. "State your mission."

"We request safe passage through your system."Laura stated.

"Well, that depends."Fenn stated. "Who is asking?"

Laura took a deep breath."Those who would stand with Concord Dawn against the Empire."

"So you're the rebels I've heard about."Fenn said. "How unfortunate for you."

"You haven't heard what we have to say."Hera stated.

"I don't need to."Fenn said. "Out here, I act in the name of the Empire."

Laura gritted her teeth in anger and BB-8 beeped nervously.

"Hold on, Protector."Hera stated.

In the ensuing dogfight, the Phoenix Squadron fighters evade their attackers and two Phoenix pilots Phoenix Three and Phoenix Four were shot down.

"I don't think they're interested in talking, Hera."Sabine stated.

"Phoenix Squadron, take evasive action."Laura stated.

"Spectre-5, Spectre-7 Phoenix-2, get out of here."Hera ordered.

"There's too much fire."Phoenix 2 stated. "I can't get an opening."

"He's right,If we attempt to jump, we'll be cut to pieces."Sabine said.

"Go to heading 257, I'll get your opening."Hera stated.

Laura avoided the Mandalorian Fang fighter that was blasting at her.

"What about you?"Laura asked.

"Just follow orders, Laura."Hera stated.

Laura groaned."Roger that."

Hera lead Rau on a chase in order to give Laura, Sabine and the surviving Phoenix pilot a chance to escape.

"That's it, Protector."Hera whispered. "Follow me."

"What are you up to?"Fenn said.

"Hera, where's that opening?"Sabine asked.

"Prepare to jump."Hera said.

Laura used the force to shot down two Mandalorian Fang fighters.

"Coordinates set."Phoenix 2 stated. "Thanks, Phoenix Leader."

As Rau and his fighters chase Hera, Phoenix Two escaped except Laura and Sabine.

"Get going, girls." Hera said.

"Not without you."Sabine said.

"Just go! I'll be right behind you both."Hera stated.

Laura sighed as she and Sabine went into hyperspace.

Kanan made contact with them.

"Sabine, Laura what happened?"Kanan asked. "We picked up a distress call."

"Kanan, we didn't have a chance."Sabine stated.

"These Mandalorians work for the Empire, too."Laura said sadly.

Kanan then tried to contact Hera.

"Hera, Hera, can you hear me?"

A few seconds later Hera's heavily-damaged starfighter drops out of hyperspace.

The team looked at the ship in shock.

Laura gasped and saw Hera in the ruined ship wounded. "Oh no..."

BB-8 beeped sadly.

"We see her, we see her, Kanan!"Sabine stated. "It's bad."

"You've got to hurry!"Laura panicked. "Please hurry!"

A gravely injured Hera was taken back to the fleet for medical attention.

Sabine ran into the room followed by Laura. "How is she?"

"Her vital signs have stabilized."the medical robot said. "She is going to make it, but she requires rest."

"This is my fault."Sabine said. "I shouldn't have left her."

"It's mine as well."Laura said sadly.

"There's nothing you could have done."Kanan said. "I'm just glad you're both back in one piece, Commander Sato wants the details on what happened."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."Sabine said.

"Okay."Kanan said and gave her small pat on the shoulder as he and Laura went out the room.

"I'm so sorry, Hera."Sabine said as she held Hera's hand. "They're going to answer for this."

She then ran into the flagship liberator, where Laura and the others were.

"Fenn Rau, the Protector of Concord Dawn."Sabine stated. "That's who did this, That's who we're up against."

A hologram of Fenn Rau appeared.

"Rex, does that name sound familiar to you?"Laura asked.

"It sure does,Fenn Rau was a fighter pilot instructor for the Grand Army of the Republic."Rex said. "He also served..."

"At the Battle of Mygeeto."Kanan stated. "I know, I was there."

"That was a long time ago."Commander Sato said.

"So I guess negotiation is been taken off the table."Kanan stated.

"Yeah? You want to negotiate?"Sabine asked in anger. "Let's negotiate, by destroying their ability to attack us. I tracked them from Concord Dawn's third moon, they must have a base there."

"If they scan our fleet approaching, their fighters will cut us to pieces."Commander Sato said.

"Then I guess we'll have to hit 'em before they take off."Kanan stated.

"You think you can infiltrate their base?"Commander Sato asked.

"I believe I can."Kanan said.

"We can take out their fighters, all of them."Sabine said.

"Hmm, it's risky, but I approve."Commander Sato said.

"Well, I don't."Kanan stated. "This is a solo mission, and I'm taking it. I'm already one man down, I won't risk anyone else."

Ezra, Laura and Zeb looked at each other in shock.

"Kanan, I know the Mandalorians."Sabine protested. "You need me on this mission."

"You can't do this alone!"Laura said.

The Jedi ignored them, Ezra and Zeb blocked the entrance.

"No way."Ezra said. "We're a team."

"You can't go without us."Zeb agreed.

"All right, I'll take Chopper."Kanan said. "But that's all and this is not open for further discussion, come on Chopper."

Chopper beeped in annoyance.

"Come on, Chopper!"Kanan growled.

Chopper hit Ezra with his little hand before following Kanan.

Ezra rubbed his knee. "Ow!"

Chopper and Kanan went on the _Phantom._

"I can hear you."Kanan said. "And, yes, I know what I'm doing. Just program the nav computer."

Chopper grunted in annoyance and activated the _Phantom_ as it took off.

"Chopper, load up the intel Sabine gathered."Kanan said. "We can pinpoint where their base is."

Chopper beeped at him.

What do you mean, "Just ask her or Laura"?"Kanan asked.

Sabine and Laura stowed away aboard the _Phantom._

"He means we're standing right behind you."Laura stated.

"Better jam those scanners."Sabine said.

"What are you two doing here?"Kanan asked.

"So, what are you really up to?"Laura asked folding her arms.

"You both heard Sato's orders."Kanan said. "I'm gonna destroy those fighters before they take off."

"We know your better than that."Sabine said.

"Fine, I'm going to finish Hera's mission."Kanan said. "We need to recruit the Mandalorians to join the rebellion."

"The Protectors almost killed Hera."Sabine said. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change."Kanan said.

"Yeah Sabine, everyone deserves a second chance."Laura stated.

"You know, this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't work for everyone."Sabine said.

"That's why we're at war."Kanan said putting his hand on his shoulder before going back on the controllers.

Sabine lead against the wall as she folded her arms.

Laura sighed.

Afterwards they approached the surface of the moon, where Chopper drops them off near the Protectors.

The two Jedi and the mandalorian went off the ship and came into the camp before Chopper flew away from the base with the _Phantom._

The trio quietly sneaked into the base.

Sabine used her helmet to check the amount of ships there were.

"Well? What are we up against?"Kanan asked.

"Including the two starfighters on patrol?"Sabine stated. "Eight ships total, but they're spread out, so it's gonna take me a while to plant charges and I think I brought enough explosives."

"You always bring enough explosives."Laura said with a smirk.

"Hopefully you won't have to use 'em."Kanan said. "Now get down, they got company."

The three went down as an Imperial shuttle landed to provide supplies for the Protectors.

"Looks like the Empire bought their loyalty."Laura muttered.

"See the Mandalorian accepting the credits?"Sabine said. "That's their leader, Fenn Rau."

"Here is the payment for the next rotation."a imperial solider said.

"This arrangement is working to your benefit."Fenn said. "I encountered a squadron of rebels."

The imperial solider was shocked. "The rebel fleet?"

"Not an entire fleet."Fenn said. "A couple fighters, but my men and I took care of them."

"If they return, be sure to contact us."the imperial solider said.

"Sounds like your negotiations are gonna go great."Sabine said.

"So, what's the plan?"Laura asked. "I mean, if diplomacy doesn't work."

"You two give me a chance to recruit the Mandalorians."Kanan said. "If that doesn't work out, then you get to blow up their fighters, we have a deal?"

"Fine, but not just the ships."Sabine stated. "Rau has to pay for what he did to Hera."

"I agree."Laura said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."Kanan said.

The three went off the building as the imperial shuttle flew away and they quietly approached the base.

Two mandalorain pilots walked past as the three rebels quietly waited for them to leave.

"Two rebels burned."a mandalorian pilot said. "The rest fled, he wants us to stay on guard."

"Plant your bombs, but wait for my signal."Kanan said.

Sabine sighed. "All right."

"Hey, I trust both of you."Kanan whispered.

Kanan followed Fen into a building, while Sabine and Laura began planting explosives on the ships.

"Pretty bold to sneak onto my base."Fenn said as he took out his blaster. "I'm gonna assume you're one of those rebels I dealt with earlier."

"That's a pretty good guess, but not the entire truth."Kanan said.

He sat down next to Fenn as a servant brought a drink for Kanan.

"I don't recognize you, so before I gun you down, why don't you tell me what you want?"Fenn asked.

"We never met, but I do know you."Kanan said. "In fact, I came to thank you."

He then took out his lightsaber and put it on the table.

"In the Clone Wars, you fought in the Third Battle of Mygeeto."Kanan said . "And I was there."

"You're a survivor."Fenn said. "That explains how you got past my men".

"My master, Depa Billaba, and I were pinned down, trapped by droids."Kanan said. "You and your Skull Squadron flew into the Separatist fire over and over to cover us, you saved our lives."

"Mmm, that was a long time ago."Fenn said. "I was younger and more reckless then, to be honest, I don't see what that has to do with you being here."

"You gave me a chance to live that day."Kanan said. "Now I'd like to return the favor."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sabine and Laura plants explosives on seven of the eight starfighters.

But then the two girls got caught and three protectors held them at gunpoint.

"How's it going, boys?"Sabine asked.

Laura took out her lightsaber, while Sabine held her blasters out.

"Where did you steal that armor from, bounty hunter?"a protector warrior said.

The two girls went up one of the ships.

"Bounty hunter? Not lately."Sabine said. "I forged this armor with my family."

"Family? That's a bold claim."a protector warrior said. "What's your house?"

"I'm Clan Wren, House Vizsla."Sabine stated.

"House Vizsla?"a protector warrior said.

"She's Death Watch."the second protector warrior said.

"Traitor!"the first protector warrior said. "And your the Jedi that the Emperor wants!"

The three protector warriors got ready to fire.

"I see my reputation has been spreading."Laura stated with a small smirk.

"My mother was, but I'm not."Sabine stated. "We came here to settle a score and I invoke the code to seek justice through single combat."

"No one has invoked the code since the Empire took over."the protector solider said.

"Well, who's in charge here?"Laura asked lowing her lightsaber. "The Empire or Mandalore?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I already fought one losing war for the Jedi."Fenn said. "I'm not fighting another."

"You can't possibly believe in the Empire."Kanan said.

"I believe they have the strength to defeat you and the resources to back it up."Fenn said taking out a crate. "Why would I fight the Empire, when obviously destroying you is so much easier?"

"You must know the Empire isn't interested in sharing their power."Kanan stated. "In the end, everyone is their enemy, if we don't stand together, then we're all alone."

"Alone is who we are."Fenn said.

Kanan didn't bother replying and remained quiet.

Then a protector warrior came.

"Sir, we have an infiltrator."

"Don't worry."Fenn said. "I have the Jedi under control."

"I don't know anything about this Jedi, but a Mandalorian trespasser has invoked the code."the protector warrior said. "She claims she's House Vizsla and there's a Jedi with her."

"I assume they came here with you?"Fenn said.

"Let me handle this."Kanan protested.

"I'm afraid it's out of your control now, Jedi."Fenn said.

The two men went out and saw the two protector warriors aiming their guns at Sabine, while Laura was behind her.

"Sabine,Laura, I thought we had an agreement."Kanan said.

"Don't worry Kanan, I'm on your side."Laura stated.

"They started it."Sabine said.

"Your house is an enemy to the Protectors."Fenn said. "Call out your opponent for combat to the death."

Sabine removed her helmet.

"I thought you'd never ask."Sabine said. "I call out you, Fenn Rau, you're gonna pay for what you did to Hera."

Laura gasped.

"Just like I said, you rebels fight battles you can't win."Fenn said. "I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier, I guess she didn't make it."

"She's alive."Sabine said coldly. "Barely."

"I got to admit this is an interesting development."Fenn said. "Two of you came here to befriend me, the other came to kill me."

"We can't let you attack our fleet."Kanan said. "But we'd rather leave here as friends."

"He's already the enemy."Sabine said.

"Sabine, you know this isn't what Hera wanted."Laura protested.

"She didn't want to create enemies and she wouldn't want you or Laura to die."Kanan said.

"I'm not planning on dying."Sabine stated.

"I'm afraid the only way you're getting out of here alive is if she kills me and that is not going to happen."Fenn said.

"What is it with you Mandalorians?!"Laura growled. "Never ever knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster?!"

"Sabine, you do this, you're no better than him."Kanan protested.

"You two have to trust me."Sabine said simply.

"Sabine, you make this choice and, win or lose, the Empire is going to be all over this system and the fleet."Kanan said.

"Please don't do this, Sabine."Laura begged.

"Laura, you and Kanan need to stop talking now."Sabine said.

Sabine and Fenn glared at each other.

As Fenn draws his blaster pistol, Sabine shoots it out of his hand. "There are alternatives to killing."

She then triggers the explosives, destroying the seven fighters.

Kanan and Laura took out their lightsabers as they went up to Sabine.

"Come on!"Kanan said.

A protector warrior wanted to fire at them, but Laura used her lightsaber to block his blasts as she, Kanan and Sabine went into the bar that Kanan was with Fenn.

"Capture them alive."Fenn said as he went on his ship. "I want them to watch their fleet burn."

Kanan, Sabine and Laura fought the three protector warriors.

Laura put a table for them to use as a shield.

"Are you feeling better now?"Kanan asked.

"You got to blow stuff up."Laura stated glaring at Sabine.

"I thought you two would be happy I didn't kill anyone."Sabine said.

The three protector warriors continued firing at them.

"Actually, we're thrilled."Laura muttered.

"Well, here's the bad news, Rau's fighter is at the far end of the field, neither of us wasn't able to set the charges on it before they captured me."Sabine said.

"You're saying we should go after him?"Kanan asked in disbelief.

"It sounds crazy, buts worth a shot."Laura stated.

"Yes! For the first time today, we agree on something."Sabine said.

"Fine, but we are still not killing anyone."Kanan said.

He and Laura took out their lightsabers.

"You both love making this hard for me."Sabine said.

The three rebels went out the bar as the protector warriors fired at them.

Sabine used her blasters to fire at the warriors, while Laura used her lightsaber and the force to knock them out.

Kanan spotted Fenn going on his ship and started blasting at him.

Kanan used his lightsaber to block his blasts as he grabbed onto the fighter and hangs on as it flies into the sky.

 _"Darn! His going to get himself killed!"_ Laura thought.

Sabine then contacted Chopper. "Chopper, I think we're done here."

Then she and Laura went out of the view.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanan was struggling to held onto Fenn's ship.

Laura then contacted him.

 _"Kanan!"_ Laura said over her comlink. _"How's the plan going?"_

"Just get up here!"Kanan shouted.

 _"Okay! Hang on!"_ Laura shouted. _"We're on our way."_

She then ended the call.

Kanan was able to critically damage the small side of the ship and then went in front of window of Fenn's ship to face him. "Still think we can't win?"

He then spotted the _Phantom_ approaching him. "Our ride's here."

"No!"Fenn shouted as Kanan damaged his controllers with his lightsaber.

"Kanan!"Sabine and Laura shouted.

He grabbed Rau from the cockpit and leaped into the pursuing _Phantom_.

"When you set your mind to something, you're kind of frightening."Sabine said.

"How do you feel?"Kanan asked.

"Like a prisoner."Fenn stated and then his comlink started beeping.

"Better get that."Kanan said.

"Are you crazy?"Sabine asked. "You can't let a prisoner receive outside communications."

"Sabine, there's no need to be harsh now."Laura stated.

"Just answer it."Kanan said.

Fenn answered his comlink.

 _"Sir, are you all right?"_ a protector soldier asked. _"We're marshaling our reserve starfighters for pursuit."_

"Stand down."Fenn said. "There's no need."

 _"But, sir, if the Empire finds out about your capture..."_ the solider said.

"You're not gonna let that happen."Fenn replied.

 _"And the rebels?"_ the soldier asked.

"Until I give the word, there is to be no mention of the rebels."Fenn stated. "And their ships are to be granted safe passage through our system."

 _"As you wish."_ the solider said and ended the conversation.

* * *

Afterwards...

Laura, Kanan and Sabine return to the fleet with Rau in tow.

"Welcome to the Rebellion."Kanan said.

"Right now we are only friends because we have to be."Fenn said as two Phoenix soldiers took him away.

"What does that mean?"Sabine asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't make a habit of rescuing people."Kanan said. "The last thing Rau wants is Imperial ships all over his territory, and that's exactly what he'd get if they found out he was our prisoner."

"Well, I guess he needs time to learn to trust us."Laura said folding her arms.

Then Ezra ran up to them.

"Kanan,Sabine, Laura."Ezra said. "Hera wants to see you."

"I hear we're taking prisoners now."Hera said.

"I like to think of him more as a reluctant recruit."Kanan said.

"It was better than the alternative."Sabine said. "We're not at war with the Protectors."

"And there was no need to take their lives if we didn't have to."Laura said.

"Hmm...Sabine, you're sounding more like a Jedi than a Mandalorian."Hera said.

"Well, I guess I've just been raised right."Sabine said.

The four rebels smiled at each other.

* * *

Afterwards in the Phoenix Squadron Ship...

Laura was leaning against wall in deep thought.

 _"Hang on Padme, hang on!"_

The Jedi girl quickly snapped out of her thoughts to stop more voices coming to her head.

These voices were beginning to come to her mind almost every night making her difficult to sleep.

 _"What does all these voices have to do with me?"_ Laura thought.

"Hey."

Laura turned around and saw Ezra.

"Hey."She said softly.

"Your okay?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, just a little headache."Laura said rubbing her head.

"Laura, I need to ask you something."Ezra said. "You know when you told you never knew your real parents, do you know what happened to them?"

Laura sighed sadly. "Well, my birth mother died when she gave birth to me..."

"What about your dad?"Ezra asked.

Laura was a little bit silent before replying. "Vader killed him..."

Ezra touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."Laura said with a small smile. "At least I have you and the others as my family now."

Ezra chuckled nervously and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "Laura...I..."

Laura leaned closer to his face. "Yes..."

Their lips were very closed to kiss.

Ezra held her hand and looked at her.

"I'm just happy that I met me and I never want to lose you..."Ezra said.

Laura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Me too..."

The two held hands as they walked on the corridors to meet with the others.

* * *

 **Ooh Ezra and Laura were so close to have their first kiss**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	13. Legends of the Lasat

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 13: Legends Of the Lasat**

In space, the _Ghost_ was flying its way to the planet Nixus and the ship landed in the station on the planet's black market known as Nixus Hub 218.

Laura and the group came out of the _Ghost_ as the ramp lowered.

"Ezra, I'm proud of you and Laura for taking the lead on this rescue mission."Hera said.

"You would've done the same thing."Ezra said.

"You two said these people are wanted by the Empire."Kanan said. "Do you know why?"

"No, but I hear they're closing in."Laura said. "We better hurry."

"So where'd you two hear about these refugees anyway?"Zeb asked.

"Huh? Oh, you know, one of our, uh, contacts."Ezra said. "Speaking of, Chopper, BB-8, you better let him know we're here."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped while each of them held a transmitter and lead the group to the refugees.

"Where'd you get that transmitter?"Sabine asked.

"There's no answer! We better hurry."Ezra said.

"Hey, why did you let him give Chopper and BB-8 transmitter?"Laura muttered.

"Like I said no answers."Ezra said with a small smirk and Laura rolled her eyes at him.

The rebels quietly followed the two droids.

Ezra and Laura silently took a small peek and saw two stormtroopers guarding a cargo container.

"Oh, no."Laura whispered. "We're too late."

"Drag those refugees out of there."a imperial officer ordered.

The two stormtroopers opened the cargo container and then held their guns at gunpoint.

"Move!" a stormtrooper said.

Two lasat came out of the cargo container.

One was a man and the other was a old woman.

"My people."Zeb said. "They're Lasat."

The stormtroopers shoved the male lasat forward. "Move!"

"Where are you taking us?"the male lasat said.

"To a detention facility for a nice, long stay."a imperial officer said.

"More likely a blaster squad." the male lasat said glaring at a stormtrooper.

Laura and the rebels quickly attack the stormtroopers in order to free the Lasat prisoners.

Ezra used his blaster to electrify the imperial officer and knock him out.

Laura smirked. "Nice one."

Then Hondo came behind the two young teenagers.

"Hello, hello! You arrived just in time, as I knew you would."Hondo said.

"You could have warned us that the Empire was here."Laura said.

"Ah, but I sold the Lasats to the Empire knowing the heroes would save the day."Hondo said. "You being the heroes, of course."

"Hondo is your contact?"Hera asked in disbelief.

"To be fair, he contacted me."Ezra said.

"Obviously..." Laura said folding her arms.

"Yes, to be fair."Hondo said pointing to Zeb. "Because I knew these two belonged with that one."

"It is him."the male lasat said. "Captain Orrelios."

"By the Ashla."the old lasat said. "The prophecy!"

"Captain?"Ezra asked.

"Yes."the old lasat said. "Captain Garazeb Orrelios of the Lasan High Honor Guard."

The two lasat bowed at Zeb.

Hondo laughed. "A reunion! I was right again, how wonderful."

He then knelt next to the passed out imperial officer. "Hondo could use a little help."

Kanan and Sabine helped Hondo drag away the imperial officer.

"Thought I was just about the last of us."Zeb said. "How is this possible?"

"Do you remember me, Captain?"the male lasat asked.

"You look familiar."Zeb said.

"Gron, I served under you in the guard."Gron said. "This is Chava the Wise."

"Oh, yeah, I know who she is."Zeb said.

"I didn't know you were a captain."Laura said.

"He never told any of us."Hera said.

"It was so long ago, I I forgot."Zeb stated.

"We have not."Chava said.

"Well, we've gotta get you out of here."Ezra said.

The two kids were about to lead the two lasat before Hondo spoke up.

"Oh, wait, wait."Hondo said. "Does this mean I am not getting my finder's fee?"

"You never were."Laura said with a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

Ezra and Laura walked away followed by Gron and Chava.

"Perfect answer."Hondo said. "I am so proud of you both right now, I never had students that learned this quickly."

Hondo was about to walk away until three stromtroopers arrived and held their guns.

"Hold it!"

"Uh, something wrong, my friends?"Hondo asked.

"Distress call from an officer."a stormtrooper captain said. "He was meeting an informant here."

"Really? Oh, my, my."Hondo asked. "Well, you know, I just arrived, uh, but a group of, uh, Imperial fugitives, uh, rebels with young jedi skywalker, I believe, they just fled the area."

"Where did they go?"the stormtrooper captain asked.

"Good question."Hondo said. "I, uh, understand, though, that there is a reward for that kind of, um, information."

* * *

Meanwhile Laura and the group followed by the two lasat make their way back to the _Ghost_.

"So, tell us where you're headed?"Ezra asked.

"Our new world, Lira San."Chava said. "Prophesized in the ancient Lasat writings, it is a safe system where our people can begin anew."

Laura smiled. "Sounds interesting..."

Zeb groaned. "Look, the only safe system for us was Lasan, and it was destroyed."

"Lasan was not destroyed."Gron said. "It was transformed as part of the future destiny of our people."

"There's no future destiny."Zeb replied. "Everything is gone."

Chava laughed.

"We are not gone, we carry the ways of Lasan within us and will until we reach our new home."Chava said. "Everything is happening as it was meant to."

Meanwhile Hondo and the stormtroopers were spying at the rebels and the lasats.

"There, that's them."Hondo said.

The stormtrooper captain took out a hologram to contact Agent Kallus.

"Agent Kallus, the informant came through, we have Skywalker and the rebels in our sights."the stormtrooper captain said.

 _"Move in."_ Agent Kallus ordered. _"I'll be there soon and Commander, I want them alive,especially Skywalker."_

"Skywalker and the rebels are headed to Bay C-62."the stormtrooper captain said in his comlink. "All units, mobilize to intercept."

As the stormtroopers ran to the directions, where the rebel group was going, Hondo took out his transmitter.

"Ezra, my boy."Hondo said. "It's your pal Hondo."

Laura and the team stopped in their tracks.

"You better answer him."Laura stated.

Chopper handed Ezra the transmitter.

"What is it, Hondo?"Ezra asked.

"Just so you know, there are, uh, stormtroopers on their way."Hondo stated.

Laura was shocked. "What?!"

"How close are they?"Ezra asked.

Then a stormtrooper blasted at Ezra, but he avoided it.

The stormtroopers then arrive and begin a firefight with the rebels cornering them in the Nixus halls.

"Pretty close."Hondo replied.

Laura took out her lightsaber to block the blasts of the stormtroopers and attack them, while Ezra and the group fired at them with their blasters.

"They've got backup!"Kanan said.

"So do we."Sabine said and threw two blasters at Gron. "Here!"

"Oh, no, we do not fight."Gron said. "It is no longer our way."

"What? You're Lasat."Zeb growled. "You're warriors, course you fight!"

"This just keeps getting better."Hera said. "We'll never get through now."

"Well, we can't go back."Kanan said.

Laura and the group continued fighting with the stormtroopers.

Hondo quietly seals a few doors, cutting many of the stormtroopers off from the rebels.

"What happened?"Ezra asked.

 _"Another rescue by Hondo Ohnaka!"_ Hondo replied.

"Thanks, Hondo!"Ezra said. "We owe you one."

"No, we don't!"Laura growled as she continued blocking the stormtrooper blasts with her lightsaber.

Sabine took out the last two stromtroopers before she and the group started escaping out of the hall.

* * *

Hondo got caught by three stormtroopers.

"Hold it right there!"

"Well, this must look incriminating."Hondo said.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra took out his lightsaber to help Laura block the stormtrooper blasts as Hera, Sabine, Zeb and the two lasats went on the _Ghost._

The jedi and the two kids went on the ramp of the _Ghost_ as it started closing them in.

Zeb went on the fighter controller to blast the stormtroopers as the _Ghost_ flew off from the station.

As the _Ghost_ headed to space, Sabine spotted an imperial cruiser.

"Imperial cruiser!"Sabine said.

"I see him."Hera said.

Hera activated a few buttons and the Ghost jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

In the Imperial Cruiser...

"I believe that was them, sir."Admiral Kassius Konstantine said.

 _"Sir, Skywalker and the rebels escaped, but I think we have a way to find them."_ the stormtrooper commander said.

The stormtroopers brought Hondo forward.

 _"Well, good news, I will help."_ Hondo said. _"Always eager to assist the Empire."_

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Ghost_...

"Okay, so where is this new world we're taking you?"Kanan asked.

"We do not yet have the location of Lira San."Chava said.

"We have maps if you need 'em."Hera said.

"There is no Lira San, Hera."Zeb stated. "It's a myth, an old legend."

"The time has come to prepare the ritual that will guide us to our new home."Chava said.

Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Come on."Ezra said. "We'll help you get set up."

Laura and Ezra followed by Chopper and BB-8 lead the two lasat out.

"Better go make sure they don't drive the kids crazy."Zeb muttered before following them.

"This is going to be an interesting ride."Sabine said.

Ezra and Laura lead the two lasats to the common room.

Chopper beeped.

"I'm not weird."Chava growled.

Laura gave Chopper an icy glare. "Quiet, Chopper."

"The Ashla led us to the pirate, then to you, so that we may find our path to the new world."Chava said.

"The Ashla?"Ezra asked.

"The spirit of the galaxy."Chava said.

"Sounds like the Force."Laura said.

"The Force has many names, Laura."Kanan said coming into the room.

"And it is through your Force, our Ashla, that the prophecy comes."Chava said as she drew three lasats on the floor with a white crayon that Laura gave her. "It is written and it is spoken, the promise of Lira San will follow the fate of The Three. The fool, simple and selfish, he would lead, the warrior, bold and bloodthirsty, to hunt the hope of tomorrow. The child, to destroy him! We will find our new home only if the child saves the warrior and the fool."

"Well, I have no idea who the fool is, and I only see two children."Zeb said glaring at Ezra and Laura. "And neither of you are not rescuing this warrior."

Ezra and Laura glared at him.

"Perhaps you are not the warrior?"Chava said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer...

Two stormtroopers were watching Hondo.

"Well, finding these unfindable enemies of yours should be no problem for Hondo, especially after we work out the details of my payment."Hondo said.

"I assume you have a tracking device."Agent Kallus said.

"I Oh, well, I was just getting to that! You see, you are good."Hondo said. "This is why I prefer to do business with the Empire."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"We must begin."Chava said. "The fool has set events into motion."

"The only fools I know are us for listening to this gunk."Zeb grunted.

"What would you have us do, Captain?"Gron asked. "Fight? Did that serve us on Lasan?"

Chava looked at Ezra and Laura. "Please join."

Ezra and Laura smiled at Kanan, who smiled back at them and nodded.

The two kids sat down next to the two lasat.

Chava and Gron began the ritual preparations.

"Lira San ko-ko mah-seeta, fo-na-ka-tee-lala." they chanted. "Lira San ko-ko, mah-seeta, fo-na-ka-tee-lala, Lira San ko-ko, mah-seeta, fo-na-ka-tee-lala."

While Laura was repeating the same words with the two lasat, she and Ezra notice Zeb going to his room.

"What are you doing, huh? These are your people."Ezra said.

"You are acting like you want nothing to do with them."Laura said in disappointment.

"Chanting ain't gonna help save anybody."Zeb stated.

"Why? How do you know?"Ezra asked.

"As captain of the Honor Guard, I was responsible for protecting the royal family and every single Lasat."Zeb said. "Their safety was my duty."

"You couldn't have stopped the Empire."Ezra said.

"I fought to the end."Zeb said. "We held the palace and then there was a bomb. And when I woke up, it was all just gone. We retreated, I was as good as dead, at least until Kanan found me."

Ezra and Laura now felt sad about Zeb's statement.

"Huh, Karabast!"Zeb growled.

"I can't imagine, me and Laura both lost our parents, but you must have lost everyone."Ezra said.

"But at least you're alive, and, and you've got a chance to help your people again."Laura said.

"They called me Captain."Zeb said. "I don't deserve to be called that, I failed my people that day."

"So don't fail them now."Ezra and Laura said at the same time.

Zeb and the two kids returned back to the Common Room, where Chaza and Gron were still chanting.

"Mah-seeta, fo-na-ka-tee-lala."

"Eeee, ah, naa."Chaza said. "We are ready for your map."

Kanan nodded at Chopper and BB-8, who activates a map of the galaxy and the bo-rifle creates a surge of electricity that points to an uncharted world in Wild Space.

"The path to Lira San will be revealed through the fates of The Three."Chava said. "The child must save the warrior and the fool, the child must show us the way."

Zeb brought Ezra forward.

"No, the child of Lasan."Chava said.

"Wait wait, I'm the child?" Zeb asked. "I really wanted to be the warrior."

"You're kinda acting like a child."Ezra teased and Laura giggled.

Zeb glared at the two kids.

"Your bo-rifle, as the ancients used it."Gron said.

Zeb then used his bo-rifle to find the way to Lira San as the map started glowing brightly.

Ezra, Laura and the group looked at the map in astonishment.

"Those systems are beyond the Outer Rim, in Wild Space."Kanan said. "Not on any map."

"The child must show us the way."Chava said

Zeb then spotted the planet that was Lira San within or beyond the cluster. "That's it, Lira San."

Chava and Gron smiled at each other.

Afterwards in the _Ghost_ , Sabine, Laura sat in the control room with Hera.

"How far is it to Lira San?"Sabine asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get sleepy with all this waiting."Laura said let out a small yawn.

"Well, judging by this..."Hera stated checking the map.

Then a large bump caused the _Ghost_ to shake and Laura got out of her seat.

The alarm started beeping.

Laura rubbed her head. "Ow...what happened?"

"Power down the hyperdrive."Hera ordered. "I'll ready the shields."

Sabine started pressing the buttons to power down the hyperspace.

Laura whistled. "Chopper!"

Chopper came quickly to the control room and did what he was told.

Kanan and Ezra rushed to the room. "What's wrong?"

"There's something in our path."Laura said pointing at the window screen.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

The group's eyes widen in shock when they saw a large star cluster.

"Imploded star cluster, biggest one I've ever seen." Hera said.

"Incredible..." Laura said in amazement.

"Nice save."Kanan said putting a hand on Hera's shoulder.

"If we get any closer, the gravity field will destroy us."Hera said.

"What happened? Are we on course?"Gron said.

"Sure are, but our course is blocked by the worst kind of space anomaly we could've encountered."Sabine stated.

"This is what happens when we jump into uncharted space."Hera said.

"Ah, this is the maze that was prophesized."Chava said.

"Wait, a maze?"Zeb asked. "You never said anything about a maze, you prophecy types always pull something like this."

Then an alarm started beeping.

"Ugh, Now what?"Zeb asked in annoyance.

Then Agent Kallus's ship appeared behind the _Ghost._

 _"Attention, rebels."_ Agent Kallus said. _"As much as I might like to watch you consumed by the maelstrom before you, I will offer you and Skywalker a chance to surrender, an opportunity for survival."_

"How did he find us?"Laura asked.

 _"Hello, my friends!"_ Hondo said.

"Hondo? What are you doing with him?"Ezra asked.

"I must apologize, Ezra, young Laura."Hondo said. "I hid a tracker on those transmitters, you know, for insurance purposes."

Chopper and BB-8 threw their transmitters on the floor for Laura to crush them with her foot.

"Well, thanks a lot, Hondo!"Laura growled. "You've been a great help today!"

 _"You have one minute to prepare for boarding, or to be destroyed."_ Agent Kallus threatened.

"I can't believe this."Zeb groaned. "Kallus has got us."

"He plays his part, as warrior."Chava said.

"Wait, he is the warrior?"Zeb asked in anger. "And I got stuck being the child?"

"There are many warriors, fools and children, Captain."Chava said. "The child in you can't see how things are, but how they can be. The fool denies his destiny, but it is the warrior you are who will create one. You are never one of these. In time, you become all of them.

Zeb looked at Ezra. "Ezra, bring me my bo-rifle."

Ezra nodded and went to get Zeb's weapon.

"What are you thinkin', buddy?"Kanan asked.

"You can do this, Zeb."Ezra said as he handed the bo-rifle to Zeb.

"We know you can do it."Laura said.

"Just like the ancients used it."Zeb said as he activated his bo-rifle.

 _"Your time is up, rebels."_ Agent Kallus reported.

Zeb used the power generated from his bo-rifle to navigate the _Ghost_ into the cluster, leading the way to Lira San.

"Zeb, what are you doing?"Sabine asked.

"Leading the way."Zeb replied.

"Zeb!"Hera warned.

"Trust me, Hera."Zeb said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Agent Kallus's ship...

"Sir, the rebel ship is moving into the anomaly."an imperial officer said.

"Such a nasty place."Hondo said. "Why would they go in there?"

"Because they believe they can."Agent Kallus said. "Launch fighters to slow them down."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

Zeb continued using his bo-rifle, while Kanan and the two kids used the force to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Open fire."Agent Kallus said.

Two TIE fighters pursue after the _Ghost_.

But the starfighters were ripped apart by the gravitational forces of the star cluster.

"We'll be torn apart!"Hondo shouted.

"Let them go."Agent Kallus ordered.

"What?"Admiral Kassius Konstantine asked.

"To their destruction."Agent Kallus ordered. "Let them go, pull back, full retreat."

"Yes, you'll get them next time."Hondo said.

"No."Agent Kallus replied with a evil smirk. "I will watch them be destroyed and Skywalker fall."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"I see it! The way through!"Zeb stated.

"I don't know how, but the hyperdrive is activating."Hera said.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura continued using the force as the _Ghost_ flew into star cluster in hyperspace.

While in the jump to hyperspace, Laura and the group were surrounded by a blinding light and got knocked unconscious.

Ezra and Laura groaned as they opened their eyes.

The two kids were surprised when their eyes met.

The two then notice they were on top of each other.

Ezra and Laura quickly got off each other and looked away from one another, while they blushed in embarrassment.

Chopper hit Ezra on the hand.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"Ezra asked glaring at the droid.

Then the others woke up.

"Zeb!"Laura said in worry.

"Get him up."Kanan said.

"Captain Orrelios!" Gron said as he, Kanan and Ezra helped Zeb up.

"Hey, buddy, you hurt?"Ezra asked.

"I've had worse."Zeb said, but then smiled when he looked at the window. "I've never seen better."

Smiles appeared in the groups faces when they saw the planet Lira San.

"We're home." Zeb said.

"Lira San." Chava said.

Afterwards Ezra and Laura sat in the control room watching Lira San.

Then Kanan came in.

"Zeb has been down there a while."Ezra said.

"Are you sure he's coming back?"Laura asked.

"Pretty sure."Kanan said.

Then the three jedi saw the _Phantom_ flew past them.

"You were right."Ezra and Laura said at the same time as they smiled.

The two kids looked at each other and blushed.

Then Hera, Sabine, Chopper and BB-8 came into the room.

"Well, I'm sorry, Chopper."Hera said. "You're gonna have to put all of Zeb's stuff back in his room."

Chopper beeped in annoyance, while BB-8 beeped in laughter.

"Kinda sad, those two Lasat all alone on that planet."Sabine said.

"They're not alone."Zeb replied.

"What are you talking about?"Ezra asked.

"There were already Lasat down there."Zeb said. "Lira San is where my people originally came from."

Chopper beeped.

"Yes, Chopper, that means there's a lot more of him."Sabine said.

Chopper beeped again in annoyance.

BB-8 looked at Hera and beeped.

"Yes BB-8, we can go home now."Hera said.

"Yeah exactly, how do we get home?"Laura asked.

"Consider this system charted, which means now that the Ghost has been here, we can always come back."Hera said.

"And if we meet any other Lasat, I will show them the way."Zeb said with a smile.

Ezra and Laura smiled at each other before following the others.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Anyway next chapters are 'The Call' and 'Homecoming' and then Shroud of Darkness'**


	14. The Call

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 14: The Call  
**

Afterwards...

The _Ghost_ were traveling towards an asteroid gas refinery to obtain fuel supplies for their ship and the Phoenix rebel cell.

But the area around them was very cold.

Hera and Sabine sat at the top, while Ezra and Laura sat at the bottom and were sitting next to each other.

"Sabine, fuel status."Hera said.

"We're almost down to fumes."Sabine said.

"Sorry, guys."Hera said. "Have to divert more power from thermal subsystems, reducing heat to two percent.

"Our intel on this fuel source better be solid."Kanan said. "I'm losing feeling in my fingers."

"Saw the report myself."Hera said. "Somewhere in this belt, the Mining Guild's been refining clouzon-36 for the Empire."

Then Chopper came into the room and handed a green pad to Laura.

"Whoa, one shipment of that stuff could fuel us and all the ships in Phoenix Squadron for a full cycle."Laura said as she tapped on the pad.

"Empire is scheduled to pick up their shipment today."Hera said. "We just have to get there and find it first."

Laura tried to use the pad, but there was no connection.

"The asteroid field is scrambling our sensors."Laura said.

"Well, I'm getting nothing on the old visual scanners."Ezra said.

Then the two kids heard faint wailing.

"All right, cut the chatter."Hera said. "Keep your eyes peeled for that refinery."

"Does anyone hear that noise?"Ezra asked.

Zeb groaned. "The only thing I hear is my brain freezing."

Ezra and Laura heard the wailing noise again, but it was getting a bit more louder.

"There, the noise, we hear it again."Laura said.

"Yeah, it's, it's getting louder."Ezra said.

"I don't see anything out here."Kanan said. "What's it sound like, you two?"

"It's, it's hard to describe."Laura said. "Kind of sad, I guess."

"But I mean, how can you not hear it?"Ezra asked.

"It's coming from all around us."Laura stated.

Sabine looked at Hera and shrugged.

"Laura, there's nothing to hear."Hera said. "Sabine, check the scanners again."

"Uh, don't have to."Sabine said. "Look."

Ezra and Laura looked out and saw several large creatures floating through space in the distance.

"Whoa..."Ezra whispered.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

Then the creature herd swarms the _Ghost_ and started bumping on it as they flew past. _  
_

"Brace yourselves!" Hera shouted.

"What the bloody blazes are those?"Zeb growled.

"Purrgils."Hera said. "They'll rip the hull apart, prepare to fire and we gotta drive them back."

"Don't shoot! They'll pass."Kanan stated. "Just let 'em do what they do."

"What they do is destroy starships like ours."Hera said.

"We can't waste power fighting these things."Kanan protested.

"What choice do we have?"Hera asked.

"We could just get out of their way."Sabine stated.

"We either run into them or the asteroids."Hera said. "Take your pick."

"Try flying with them instead of against them."Laura said.

"Uh, that's not a half-bad idea."Sabine said.

"Fine, I can't believe I'm doing this."Hera said.

"It's not the strangest thing we've ever done."Kanan said.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel better."Hera muttered.

Hera flew the _Ghost_ in the same direction as the herd rather than against them.

"I think they're calming down."Ezra said.

"Neither of us are not hearing them."Laura said.

"That was a good instinct, Laura."Kanan said. "How did you know?"

Laura smiled. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Okay, we're low on fuel, surrounded by asteroids, and caught in a swarm of Purrgil."Hera said. "How has the situation improved exactly?"

"Hello? Are we shooting them or not?"Zeb asked. "Cause here comes a really big one."

Then a big Purrgil flew by next to the window, where Ezra and Laura were.

"Wow, these creatures are amazing."Laura said.

"Who would want to shoot them?"Ezra asked.

"Hera, if you gave her the chance."Kanan said.

"Kanan, you don't know what you're talking about."Hera said. "I do."

"Well, since I'm so uneducated, why don't you explain your problem?"Kanan asked.

"These creatures are a menace."Hera argued. "A big, lumbering menace."

Laura rolled her eyes and looked at Ezra. "These two are like an angry married couple..."

Ezra chuckled. "I know right..."

Then the two kids reached out in the force to connect with the purrgils.

"Uh, something's upsetting it."Ezra said.

 _"Maybe it's Hera."_ Zeb said over the comlink.

Then the big purrgil whaled and flew up and the purrgils began to show signs of being startled.

Then Kanan spotted two TIE fighters flying their way and started firing.

"No, it's not Hera."Kanan said. "TIE fighters, two of 'em, I need a better angle."

"Hang on!" Hera said.

Kanan then fired at the first TIE fighter.

As the last TIE fighter flew by Sabine noticed it was colored in yellow.

"Those TIEs have been modified."Sabine said. "They're not Imperial."

"Well, they're acting like it."Kanan said.

"I've got him."Ezra said. "I've got him."

But then an alarmed started beeping.

"Hera, Ezra lost his cannons." Laura said.

"Rerouting auxiliary power from the Phantom."Hera said and then shot down the _Ghost._

"Oh, karabast!"Zeb growled.

The yellow TIE fighter then started firing, where Ezra and Laura were.

"Hera!"Laura shouted.

Alarms started going on as Ezra started screaming.

But then Ezra blasted at the last TIE fighter and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one."Laura said.

"Oh, see? If we shot at the Purrgil, we wouldn't have had..."Kanan stated.

"Those fighters were Mining Guild."Sabine said.

"They must be from the refinery."Hera said. "You think you can track where they came from?"

"Maybe give me a minute." Sabine said.

Kanan then went to the control room.

"As I was saying, it's a good thing we didn't waste energy shooting at the Purrgil."Kanan said.

"I heard you the first time."Hera said.

Ezra and Laura watched as the Purrgil herd started whaling.

"Something's happening."Ezra said.

"They're turning around."Laura said. "I think we should follow them."

"Following them is the last thing we should do."Hera said. "Sabine, did you find out where the fighters came from yet?"

"I did."Sabine replied.

"Good."Hera said. "What's our heading?"

"Follow the Purrgil."Sabine said.

"What?"Hera asked.

"Yeah, I hate to tell you this, but the Purrgil are heading right where I calculated those fighters came from.

Kanan smirked at Hera. "That's so interesting."

"All right, I guess for now we follow the Purrgil."Hera said.

Ezra and Laura climped up the ladder to meet up with the trio.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I've got a good feeling about this."Ezra said.

"So do I."Laura said.

Hera flew the _Ghost,_ where the Purrgil crew was going.

"Go check your cabins."Hera said. "Make sure everything is switched off, we've gotta save every little bit of fuel."

Sabine and Kanan nodded and left the room.

Kanan blocked Zeb from walking in. "Come on, big guy."

"It's colder back there."Zeb said as he followed them.

Ezra and Laura were left alone with Hera.

"I never imagined there were creatures in deep space."Laura said.

"When I was young, I was told amazing stories of creatures that lived in the stars, traveled between the worlds."Hera said. "Old pilots said it was the Purrgil who inspired us to jump from system to system, but I don't believe it. The Purrgil are dangerous. They wander into hyperspace lanes, crash into ships, I've lost more than one friend that way."

"Well, maybe they don't realize they're putting people in danger."Ezra said.

Laura nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's like Kanan says, you know, they just do what they do."

"Right now, as long as they don't come between me and my mission, I really don't care what they do."Hera said.

Ezra chuckled. "Fair enough."

Then the _Ghost's_ computers pick up an energy source on an unidentified planetoid up ahead.

"Scanners are picking up an energy source from that planetoid ahead."Hera said.

"You think it's the refinery?"Laura asked.

"We're about to find out."Hera said. "There it is, the refinery."

"I wonder why the Purrgil are headed that way."Ezra said.

"Works out for us."Hera said. "Between them and all these asteroids, the Mining Guild will never see us coming."

Ezra sat next to Hera, while Laura sat behind her.

Zeb then used his hands to open the doors. "The automatic doors aren't so automatic anymore."

"I've rationed what energy we have left."Sabine said.

"What's your next move?"Kanan asked.

"I want to get a secure position to plan our attack."Hera said. "Sabine, Chopper, ready a short, controlled burst from the engines. In three, two, one, Now!"

Sabine and Chopper did what they were told to do.

The _Ghost_ flew next to the refinery and landed on a large rock.

"Okay." Zeb said. "So how exactly are we gonna pull off this raid with our limited resources?"

"Well, give me a second and I'll tell you."Sabine said and took out her scanner to check what was on the refinery. "Okay, more fighters. That's not good.  
Anti-ship cannon, also not good. But Aha. There's the Empire's shipment, okay, lots of guards around, but I think we can drop down there, scoop it up and go."

"Forget the scoop job."Hera said. "We have just barely enough fuel to get down there, we'll have to land."

"Refuel on the platform?"Zeb asked. "They'll blast us to bits, we need a diversion."

Laura stood up as Sabine handed her the magnifying scanner to check the Purrgils.

"I've got one."Sabine said. "The gas in that pool is unrefined clouzon-36, highly explosive in its pure form, we drop in a few charges, the blast will provide all the diversion we need."

"In the chaos, we grab the fuel."Kanan said.

"And that huge fireball will destroy the Empire's ability to refine more, I like it."Hera said. "Laura, you hear the plan?"

"Yeah, sure."Laura said as she lowered the scanner. "By the way, they're using the cannon to shoot the Purrgil, why would they bother?"

"Speaking of, how do we get past that gun undetected?"Sabine asked.

"We jump."Kanan said.

"Excuse me?"Sabine asked.

"We're in the upper atmosphere."Kanan said. "We can glide in on the catwalk with all the Purrgil around, we can probably slip by unseen."

"Sounds like a dangerous plan."Zeb stated.

"Don't worry, buddy."Kanan said. "You're staying here."

"Sounds like a good plan."Zeb stated.

Zeb opened the doors as he, Kanan and Sabine went out.

"The Purrgil and the gas are connected."Ezra whispered. "Hey, uh, guys?"

"Not now, Ezra."Hera said. "You and Laura gotta prep for the mission."

"But I think the Purrgil want the fuel."Ezra said.

"His right, Hera."Laura said.

"Well, so do we."Hera said.

* * *

Meahwhile in the Mining Guild refinery's...

"Why are those flying leeches back?"Boss Yushyn said. "I sent two fighters to destroy them."

"Pilots haven't reported in, sir."a alien pilot said. "Perhaps they've run into trouble."

"These creatures have eaten enough of our fuel." Boss Yushyn said. "I don't want to hear our cannons stop firing until all of those things are dead."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Sabine, do you have the helmet I lent you?"Kanan asked.

Sabine handed the helmet and Kanan saw she painted his stormtrooper helmet to make it more stylish.

"What? You said you just wanted to look at it."Kanan said.

"I did look at it and it looked bad."Sabine said as she put her helmet on.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura put their helmets on as well.

"I think it looks great."Laura said.

Then the _Ghost's_ ramp lowered in front of them.

Chopper was with them.

"Wait."Ezra said. "We're not taking the Phantom?"

"You know, you should really pay more attention."Sabine said.

"How are we getting down there?"Ezra asked.

"Like Kanan said."Laura said. "We jump."

Then the three rebels and the droid did a huge jump and went off the ramp.

Sabine held onto Chopper.

Ezra and Laura were beside Kanan.

As the four continued falling down, the big purrgil went next to them.

"Wow."Laura whispered.

"Five seconds."Kanan stated.

Sabine held onto Chopper as he landed on the bridge as Kanan and Laura used the force to land safely.

But Ezra miscalculates his jump and plummets into the toxic atmosphere below.

"Oh, no, oh, no! No!"Ezra shouted.

Kanan saves his apprentice by using the Force to levitate him.

"I'm gonna have to work on that."Ezra said.

"I'm gonna make sure you do."Kanan said.

Laura sensed a disturbance in the force and took out her lightsaber. "Look out!"

Then Kanan and Ezra took out their lightsabers to help Laura to block the alien pilot's blasts.

"So much for our stealth mission."Kanan said. "Sabine, toss the detonators."

"I'm on it."Sabine said.

Sabine activates the detonators, but was restrained by Ezra.

"Ezra, are you crazy?"Laura growled as she and Kanan continued using their lightsabers to block the blasts.

"We can't blow up the gas!"Ezra stated.

"Don't tell me this is about the Purrgil."Sabine said as she used her blasters.

"It is."Ezra said.

"Hold that thought."Kanan said. "Sabine!"

Sabine used her blaster to take out the alien pilot.

As they make their way through the facility, Laura did a high jump as she landed and started blocking another rodian's blasts.

Ezra used the Force to throw down a Rodian gunner down below.

"Okay." Kanan said. "Explain yourself."

"Okay, the gas and the Purrgil are connected."Ezra said. "We can't blow up the gas without hurting them."

"Kanan, what's the plan?"Laura asked.

"I trust your instincts, kid."Kanan said. "Now get on that cannon and cover us."

"What exactly are we doing?" Sabine asked.

"We're going to secure the landing zone."Kanan said.

Then he, Sabine and Chopper ran off.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Uh-oh."Zeb said. "There's no explosion, how come there's no explosion?"

Hera then contacted Sabine. "Sabine, what's going on?"

 _"We're improvising, again."_ Sabine said. _"Kanan and I are securing the landing zone while Ezra and Laura covers us with the cannon."_

"Who changed the plan?"Hera asked.

 _"The Purrgil changed the plan."_ Sabine stated.

"Not the Purrgil again."Hera said. "Are you sure you can secure the landing platform? Once I start heading down there, I can't turn back."

 _"Hera, if you're looking for a guarantee, you are on the wrong mission."_ Sabine said. _"We'll contact you when the platform is clear."_

Sabine ended the conversation.

"Next time, we just plan on the plan changing."Zeb said.

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

* * *

Back on the Mining Guild refinery's...

Then a rodyan piolt spotted the rebels.

"Boss Yushyn, we have intruders on the patrol bridge."a rodyan said.

"Fuel thieves."Yushyn said. "Alert our sentries, protect the shipment at all costs."

Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper were pinned down by gunfire from the refinery's Rodian guards.

"Where's my cover fire?"Kanan asked.

"Working on it."Ezra said.

Ezra started firing the cannon at the sentries, knocking one out and forcing the others to retreat.

"Careful, Ezra! Don't hit the fuel."Laura said.

Then the two kids heard the purrgils whaling.

"Hera, you better get down here."Sabine said. "Your landing zone is temporarily secure."

 _"Then it's a good thing we're here."_ Hera said.

The group then spotted the _Ghost_ landing.

"I'll get the fuel."Zeb said wearing a small mask.

"Make it fast."Hera said.

Ezra and Laura watched as a Purrgil went down the poison air atmosphere.

"Oh, they're back."Laura said.

Then the purrgil went back and it changed into a purple colour with small yellow patterns.

Then Kanan contacted Ezra and Laura in his comlink.

 _"Spectre-6, Spectre-7, do you both copy?"_ Kanan asked.

"Kanan, we figured it out."Ezra said. "You're not going to believe this."

 _"I believe I need more cover fire!"_ Kanan stated.

"Yes! Right. Uh, sorry."Ezra said and went back on the cannon.

Ezra and Laura back away only to get knocked off the gun emplacement by a Rodian gunner, causing him to plummet into the gas-covered crater on the planetoid below.

Under enemy fire, the other rebels load the fuel canisters aboard the _Ghost_.

Hera managed to use one of the _Ghost's_ turrets to knock out a gun emplacement and its Rodian gunner.

"Launch fighters."Yushyn ordered.

Then two TIE fighters were launched and began strafing the _Ghost_.

"I thought you said the landing platform was secure."Hera said.

"Temporarily."Sabine said as she brought the fuels inside the _Ghost._ "I said temporarily secure."

"Refuel commencing."Zeb said.

"Come on, come on."Hera said.

Kanan jumped on top and took his lightsaber. "We've got fighters, Ezra."

He then noticed the two kids weren't in the cannon.

 _"Ezra, Laura, where are you? Ezra? Laura? Come in, Ezra, Laura!"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Laura woke on top of a purrgil known as the Purrgil King.

"I understand."Ezra said weakly. "We want to help you."

"Let us help you."Laura whispered weakly.

By staring into the Purrgil King's eye, Ezra was able to form a bond with creature and communicate with it.

The two kids quickly put on their helmets to breath.

"Thank you, you saved our lives."Ezra said.

Together, Ezra and Laura travel with the purrgil herd towards the gas refinery.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other crew of the _Ghost_ were still fighting the rodyans and the guards.

"We need to find Ezra and Laura."Zeb said.

"Without fuel, we can't find anybody."Sabine said.

"Ezra and Laura are down."Kanan said. "We need to get out of here."

"Just a few more seconds."Hera said.

Two TIE fighters surrounded Kanan and the group got cornered by Yushyn's guards and TIE fighters

"Time's up."Kanan said.

"Surrender, thieves."Yushyn said. "You are at my mercy."

"I can't believe we're gonna lose to this guy."Kanan said.

"What is your answer?"Yushyn asked.

 _"Kanan, don't worry."_ Laura said in her comlink. _"We'll be right there."_

"We?"Kanan asked.

Then Ezra and Laura returned with the purrgil herd and attacked the Mining Guild TIE fighters.

While riding on two purrgils, Ezra and Laura took out their lightsabers.

"I don't believe it." Hera said.

Sabine gasped.

"We found Ezra and Laura."Zeb said.

"Blast those disgusting things!"Yushyn ordered.

Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to take down a TIE fighters.

"How's the Ghost?"Kanan asked.

"We're back in action."Hera said.

"This is the last one."Zeb said bringing the last crate of fuel in the ship. "Go, Go!"

"Forget the beasts."Yushyn shouted. "Stop that ship!"

Kanan used his lightsabers to block the Mining Guild soldiers blasts as the _Ghost_ began to take off.

"Hold them off."Yushyn ordered. "I'll cover you."

Yushyn attempted to leave to man a cannon but was cornered by two purrgils.

One of them grabbed him with its jaws and dragged him down into the depths of the planetoid below.

Before leaving, the _Ghost_ bombarded the asteroid refinery in order to deny it to the Empire, causing it to explode.

Ezra and Laura met up with Kanan as they flew with the purrgils.

The two kids jumped off the purrgils and went on the _Ghost_ to meet up with Kanan and the others.

"It wasn't like anything we've ever experienced."Ezra said.

"We could see what they were thinking."Laura said.

"You two must have established a deep connection with them."Kanan said.

"I guess so."Ezra said. "Me and Laura could see they need gas to breathe and travel."

"The crater wasn't their home, just one stop on a long journey."Laura said.

"I have to admit, without the help of the Purrgil, we never would have gotten off the ground again."Hera said.

"Whoa, Look."Sabine said.

The purrgils tails started glowing.

"Can it be?"Hera whispered.

The team watched as the purrgils jump into hyperspace.

"It is true."Laura said happily. "They can travel through hyperspace."

Ezra and Laura high-fived each other.

Kanan chuckled. "We better get moving, too."

"Back to the fleet?"Sabine asked.

Hera smiled. "How 'bout we follow the Purrgil?"

The _Ghost_ followed the creatures to return to the rebel fleet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review:)**


	15. Homecoming

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 15: Homecoming  
**

In space, Hera and Zeb were transferring a cargo from the _Ghost_ into a Hammerhead corvette while being pursued by an Imperial-class Star Destroyer and its TIE fighter escorts.

"Hurry up, Zeb!"Hera shouted.

"Steady."Zeb said as he carefully placed the cargo in the ship. "Cargo transfer complete."

After Zeb loads the shipment, the other rebels are able to jump into hyperspace.

However, the Phoenix Squadron pilot Phoenix Two's A-wing starfighter sustains damage to its hyperdrive.

Phoenix Two attempts to dock with the _Ghost_ but is hit by enemy fire.

With little choice, Hera was forced to take the _Ghost_ into hyperspace with the rest of the fleet.

* * *

Afterwards in the _Ghost_...

Ezra and Laura came into the control room, where the others were.

Hera was talking to Commander Sato.

"At best, our squadron is at half strength."Hera said. "We're not just losing fighters, we're losing pilots faster than we can replace them."

"Until we can find a base, we need somewhere to land our fighters."Kanan said.

 _"Perhaps we can solve two problems at once."_ Commander Sato said. _"A rebel cell has reported an Imperial carrier over their world. If we can steal that ship, we can use it to house all our fighters. This cell is located in the Ryloth system."_

"Ryloth? I know the cell you're talking about."Hera said. "I'll contact them."

She then put off the hologram and stood up.

Kanan looked at her. "You're actually gonna talk to him?"

"I don't think we have much choice."Hera said sadly. "We need that carrier."

She then went of the control room.

"What's wrong with Ryloth?"Ezra asked.

Laura shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kanan. "Kanan, do you know why Hera's so upset with this Ryloth system?"

Kanan didn't answer her.

* * *

Hera was in her room in deep thought.

Then she activated a hologram and her father Cham Syndulla appeared.

 _"Hera."_ Cham replied. _"This is unexpected."_

"Father, we need to talk."Hera said.

* * *

Afterwards...

A Nu-class attack shuttle flew its way to the _Ghost_ in space.

"How do I look?"Kanan asked.

"Hmm, same as always."Laura replied. "Why?"

"No reason."Kanan said. "Straighten up a little bit, you're making me look bad."

"What's the matter with you?"Ezra asked.

"Nothing."Kanan replied nervously. "Just calm down."

"You calm down."Ezra argued back.

Laura covered her mouth and giggled.

She never saw Kanan this nervous before.

Then Cham and his fellow Twi'lek rebels entered the ship.

"It's been a long time, Father."Hera said.

Cham didn't reply at her and he looked at Kanan. "Ah, you must be the Jedi, I've heard about."

Kanan clears his throat. "Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus,I've...heard a lot about you too, this is the rest of our crew, Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Zeb."

Chopper and BB-8 both beeped in annoyance that they weren't presented.

"A fine group of fighters."Cham said. "Cham Syndulla at your service."

"The Liberator of Ryloth."Sabine said. "I studied your Clone War tactics at the Academy."

"And you fought at the Battle of Lessu during the Clone Wars."Laura said.

Cham chuckled. "Yes, the Empire is still trying to figure out how to beat me, these are two of my finest warriors Numa and Gobi."

"Well, we should get to the briefing."Hera said. "There's a lot to do."

Using a hologram projection pod, Hera briefed the crew of the _Ghost_ and the Twi'leks about her plan to infiltrate the Imperial carrier above Ryloth with a stolen TIE bomber.

"The Empire has a light carrier in orbit over Ryloth they use to bomb the Twi'lek rebels."Hera said. "The ship's well defended, but we can get aboard using the stolen bomber while the squadron is away. One team secures the hangar, the other storms the bridge, then we jump out before they figure out what hit them."

"No." Cham replied. "This monstrosity has rained destruction and death on the citizens of Ryloth. It is not enough that it simply disappears, my people need to see it fall from the sky in flames, as a symbol of our strength. So I recommend a change in plans. Using my bomber, schematics and timetables, we can destroy the carrier when it's most vulnerable.

"If you could have destroyed it, you would have done so already."Hera said. "You need us, and we need the carrier."

"We need each other."Kanan said. "Cham's intel, Hera's plan, this works, we all win."

"Very well."Cham said. "With Jedi on our side, how can we fail?"

* * *

Afterwards Ezra and Laura had a chat with Hera.

"Hey, what's going on between you and your father?"Ezra asked.

"We haven't spoken in years."Hera said. "He was a hero in the Clone War, fought with the Jedi to free Ryloth from the droid army, but after the war, the Republic became the Empire and refused to leave, so he started fighting them. Once my mother was killed in the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became the most important thing to him."

"More important than family?"Laura asked.

Cham then entered the room.

"It's almost time."Cham said. "We should head out soon."

"Well, there's nothing more important to us."Ezra said as Laura followed him out.

"Is that the old astromech you found during the Clone War?"Cham asked.

"His name is Chopper."Hera said and Chopper beeped.

"If you gave me half the attention you gave this second-rate junk pile, we'd have liberated Ryloth by now."Cham said. "This is what's wrong with you, child, you hold on to the wrong things, devote your time and effort to lost causes, what a waste."

"I am not wasting my life."Hera stated. "I help people, I lead ships into battle, I am part of something bigger.

"The Rebellion."Cham said in disbelief. "I thought you knew better than to put your faith in outsiders, you forget what happened when we trusted the Republic."

"This is different."Hera said. "The rebels are fighting to free everyone."

"Free everyone?"Cham stated. "I don't care about everyone, I care only about Ryloth."

"So I've noticed."Hera said as the doors shut behind Cham.

Hera sighed and looked at Chopper.

* * *

Afterwards, the Lothal and Twi'lek rebels departed on Cham's Nu-class attack shuttle into hyperspace.

"Master Windu spoke highly of your heroics at the Battle of Lessu."Kanan said.

"Ah, Mace Windu, hmm."Cham said. "Outnumbered 100 to one, we charged across Lessu's energy bridge to certain doom, we would not be stopped, they named that attack in songs, "The Hammer of Ryloth."

Hera folded her arms as she glared at her father and closes the door.

Gobi chuckled. "Cham has taken a shine to your Jedi."

"More the other way around."Cham said.

"General Syndulla, I could listen to your stories all day."Kanan said as he went to meet up with Hera.

"And I could tell them all day."Cham said as the doors closes.

"Your father's not such a bad guy."Kanan said. "I see a lot of him in you."

Hera shot him a look.

"What?"Kanan asked. "You're both great leaders trying to help people."

Hera scoffed. "You don't know him like I do."

As they exit hyperspace, the rebel shuttle approaches the carrier and everyone boards the stolen TIE bomber.

"Gobi, get ready for landing."Cham said and Gobi nodded before walking away. "If the Empire is on schedule, they should be sending their bombers to the surface, which will make the ship more vulnerable."

"They're always on schedule."Hera said.

The rebels plan to seize the carrier while its TIE bombers are on a bombing run on Ryloth.

"There they go."Hera said. "I'm signaling the A-wings, let's hope this works."

"Bomber pilot to carrier."Kanan shouted. "We are under attack by rebel fighters, request permission for emergency landing!"

"Incoming bomber, transmit your clearance code."the imperial solider stated.

"Code is 7-2-5...Ahh!"Kanan shouted.

"Proceed to bay two."the imperial solider said.

The two rebel A-wings fired before they disappeared into hyperspace.

"Rebels have fled."the imperial solider said.

"We've been hit! Coming in hot!"Kanan shouted and then looks at Hera. "Might consider slowing down."

"This has to look good."Hera said. "Hang on!"

"I hate it when she says that."Zeb growled.

Hera crashed the TIE bomber into the hangar bay to make it look damaged, which caused her to crash it into a bunch of crates and caught fire.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Get a squad down there."a imperial solider ordered. "Initiate crash protocols."

A group of stormtroopers made their way to the crashed shuttle.

* * *

Back in the bomber...

Laura slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah."Ezra groaned.

When Sabine woke up she noticed explosives on the the Twi'lek rebels bag. "Explosives?"

"Sorry, my friends."Numa said as she and Gobi aimed their blasters on the group.

"What?"Zeb asked.

"Traitors!"Sabine growled.

"No, wait!"Ezra shouted.

"Don't-"Laura protested.

But the four rebels got stun.

"I heard shots."Kanan said before getting knocked out by Cham.

"Father, what are you doing?"Hera asked in shock.

"We only needed your help to get on board."Cham said. "I'm sorry."

After exiting the ship, the three Twi'leks overpower an Imperial containment party.

* * *

Back in the bomber...

Hera wakes up to find herself chained.

"Chopper!"Hera shouted as she kicked the droid. "Chopper, get up!"

Chopper got up and beeped angrily.

"Yes, I know my father betrayed us."Hera said. "Thanks for the update, buddy."

She then checked if Kanan was ok.

"Kanan, come on! Kanan, wake up!"

"On second thought, I don't like your father anymore."Kanan said.

"Um, Hera, uh, our "friends" have bags full of detonators."Ezra said

"Enough to blow up this carrier."Laura said.

"We're scrubbing the mission, right?"Sabine asked.

"No, we're finishing it."Hera said. "We'll stop my father, then we'll steal this ship."

"We'll take the bridge."Kanan said. "Zeb, you and Sabine check the munitions rack for those detonators."

Ezra and Laura then followed Hera and Kanan out of the bomber.

"They blow those up, and this whole ship will go too."Sabine said. "Everyone on Ryloth will be able to see that fireball."

"I think that's the idea."Zeb said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sir, we've lost contact with the containment squad."a solider said.

"I want a full detachment sent to the adjacent hangar."the imperial solider said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb attempt to sneak up on Numa and Gobi.

"There's Numa."Sabine said. "Get down!"

"I can stun her from here."Zeb whispered.

"You hit one proton bomb, and you'll touch off the whole magazine."Sabine said

"I wasn't planning to miss."Zed said.

Then Numa fires at them.

"You should've let me!"Zeb growled.

"You'll get your chance."Sabine said.

Then a group of stormtroopers appeared and started firing at them.

"See? There's something you can shoot."Sabine said.

"That'll do."Zeb said.

"General."Numa said. "The rebels are awake, they are trying to stop us."

 _"Is Hera with them?"_ Cham asked.

"No."Numa said. "It is just the Lasat and the Mandalorian."

 _"Set the charges."_ Cham ordered. _"I will deal with my daughter."_

* * *

In the ship's corridors, Laura, Ezra and Kanan along with Hera, Chopper and BB-8 quietly walked.

Laura used the force to throw two stormtroopers and knocking them out.

"Ezra, now!"Kanan shouted as he forced pushed Ezra to the closed doors.

The three jedi use their lightsabers to open the blast door as Hera and the two droids follow them.

"After you."Kanan said to Hera.

"Chopper, get this door open."Hera said.

* * *

"We don't have time for a standoff."Zeb said. "You got any ideas?"

"Yeah."Sabine said. "Catch me that droid."

A small imperial droid was twirling around in the floor.

* * *

Kanan and the rest of the team make their way onto the command bridge.

"Stand down!"Hera said, while holding her blaster.

"I have already contacted reinforcements."

"Thanks for the heads-up."Hera said.

"Kanan should I use that mind control trick?"Laura asked.

"Actually, Ezra will take this one."Kanan said.

"Okay, okay, I got this."Ezra said rubbing his hands.

Ezra used a Jedi mind trick to force the Imperial commander to order an evacuation of the ship.

All the Imperials abandon ship and flee on escape pods.

Laura smirked at Ezra. "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks."Ezra replied.

"All right, Hera."Kanan said. "We're on the clock, get us outta here."

Kanan then contacted Zeb.

* * *

 _"The bridge is secure."_ Kanan said. _"What's your status?"_

"Oh, the usual."Zeb said. "But Sabine has a plan of sorts."

"Yeah."Sabine said. "Sort of a great plan."

Sabine and Zeb used a rigged mouse droid to trip up Numa and Gobi, knocking them out.

"Wow."Zeb said. "Sabine's plan actually worked."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised."Sabine said.

"There's no sign of Cham."Zeb said.

* * *

Back in the command bridge...

"Find him."Kanan said.

"Better hurry."Laura stated.

"We are not going anywhere."Cham said coming to the room, while holding his blaster.

"You're too late, Father."Hera said. "BB-8, make the jump to hyperspace."

BB-8 beeped at her.

"The hyperdrive's off-line?"Hera said and glared at her father. "What did you do?"

"I must destroy this ship for Ryloth."Cham said. "Gobi, Numa, proceed with our plans."

 _"Apologies, General Syndulla."_ Numa said. _"We have been captured."_

"Cham, we don't have time for this."Kanan said. "Imperial reinforcements will be coming."

"Destroy this ship, and the Empire will just send another."Hera said. "But if we take it, we can use it to fight them."

"You haven't been here to see what the Empire has done to our world."Cham said. "They plunder our wealth and sell our people into slavery, this ship must burn, for all Ryloth to see."

"I want freedom from the Empire as badly as you, but this battle can't be won on Ryloth alone."Hera said. "During the Clone War, you didn't just fight for a village, you rallied everyone to liberate the entire planet, you inspired me, the Rebellion is no different, but either you couldn't see that or you didn't believe in me and that's why I left."

"She's right, we have the ship."Ezra said.

"We just have to buy her enough time to get us out of here."Laura said.

 _"I am with you, Hera."_ Gobi said.

 _"I am also with you."_ Numa said.

"Well, Father?"Hera asked.

"I guess you have your chance to prove me wrong."Cham said.

"Everyone, get to the turrets."Hera said.

 _"We're on our way, Hera."_ Zeb replied.

"Father, tell Chopper how to fix the hyperdrive."Hera said. "Focus all fire on that shuttle, we can't let them retake the ship."

Kanan and the other rebels used the ship's cannons to fight off the Imperial reinforcements.

"Five targets inbound!"Kanan shouted.

"I'm on them!"Laura said.

"They got past me!" Numa said.

"I see 'em!"Ezra said.

"Kanan, the shuttle!"Hera shouted.

"I know, I know!"Kanan said as he shot down the shuttle.

"We did it!"Ezra said in victory.

"Your victory will be brief."Cham said. "As I feared, the bombers have returned."

"We're not in the clear yet."Hera said.

The carrier's TIE bombers then return and begin firing torpedoes at the carrier.

"Incoming torpedoes!"Kanan stated.

"Taking evasive action."Hera said.

"Two targets at 3.9."Sabine said. "Ugh! Missed one!"

"I've got it!"Numa said as she fired on the torpedoe.

"Lousy Imps!"Zeb growled.

The TIE bombers damaged the ship's stabilizers.

"Lost our stabilizer!"Hera shouted. "Come on!"

Hera manages to take evasive action and to stabilize the ship with her father's help.

"We were always stronger together."Cham said and Hera smiled at him.

* * *

"The rebels have stabilized the carrier."a imperial solider said.

"All ahead full."the admiral said. "We must not allow them to escape."

* * *

Back in the ship...

"The light cruiser is coming after us, but I think me and Ezra know a way to stop it."Laura said.

"I'll help you both."Cham said.

Ezra looks at Hera.

"It's okay."Hera said. "Go, hurry!"

Cham looked at Chopper and BB-8.

"Droids, I shut down the hyperdrive's power coupling on the third and fourth reactor."Cham said.

Laura then contacted Sabine. "Sabine, meet us in the hangar."

Cham and the two kids met Sabine in the hangar,

"I've armed the explosives."Sabine said.

"You actually think this ridiculous plan will work?"Cham asked.

"Yeah."Sabine said. "Kinda fun, isn't it, I set the anti-grav, just give it a push."

Ezra and Laura used the force to cast the bomber adrift.

"You wanted to blow something up."Cham said. "Here's your chance."

Cham fires on the bomber, causing it to explode and engulf the Imperial light cruiser.

With its magazine compartments aflame, the burning cruiser plummets down to Ryloth.

"For you, my people."Cham said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at Hera.

"All right, let's see what she can do."Hera said.

The fighter carrier then jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Afterwards the group met up with Phoenix Squadron...

"I'm getting reports from all over Ryloth."Cham said. "Our people are rallying against the Empire, every hour, more join our ranks."

"Glad to hear it, sir."Kanan said.

"Daughter, may we speak?"Cham asked.

Hera nodded and followed her father.

"When you left, I was heartbroken, but now I understand."Cham said. "You're like your mother, she was once a dreamer too."

"But I learned to be a leader by watching you."Hera said.

"I am proud of you, Captain Syndulla."Cham said smiling at his daughter.

The crew of the _Ghost_ then watched as Cham and his Twi'lek comrades departed on their shuttle into space.

Neither of them noticed that Ezra and Laura were holding hands together.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;)**

 **Please feel free to review or give me any ideas**

 **Next is 'Shroud of Darkness'...**

 **What shall happen?**


	16. Shroud of Darkness

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 16: Shroud of Darkness**

On the mountainous world of Oosalon, with lightning crackling all around them, Kanan ,Ezra and Laura were dueling the two Inquisitors, who have pursued them for months.

"I'm thinking this planet's not gonna work out as a base after all."Laura said as she blocked the blade of the Seventh Sister.

"Seeing that the key part of secret base is the secret location, no, it will not work out."Kanan said. "Where's Chopper and BB-8?"

"I signaled them."Ezra said as he and Laura fought the Seventh Sister. "They're either lost or ignoring us."

"Oh, they're not lost."Kanan said.

"Cross!"Laura shouted.

Laura and Ezra ran as they fought the Fifth Brother and Kanan fought the Seventh Sister.

"Such a handsome face."Seventh Sister said.

"I don't go for crazy anymore."Kanan said.

"That's all right, I prefer brains."Seventh Sister said as her floating droid went on top of Kanan's head.

The droid was dragging Kanan to the end of the cliff.

Laura fought the Fifth Brother in order for Ezra to use his blaster mode to take down the droid.

Fifth Brother used the force to throw Laura at the end of the cliff.

"DAH!"Laura screamed.

Kanan and Ezra caught her hands in order to stop her from falling.

"Laura, hold on!"Ezra shouted.

"We've got you! We've got you!"Kanan shouted.

"Don't let go!"Laura begged.

The two inquisitors smirked as they activated their blades and began approaching the three jedi.

Kanan notice the inquisitors approaching them. "Laura, we need you up here!"

"Hold on."Laura stated. "I'm busy at the moment."

She used the force to signal a tibidee that was beneath her.

"Up on three?"Kanan said.

"Ok!"Laura shouted.

"One, Two, Three!"Kanan and Ezra shouted and used the force to lift her up.

The three Jedi continued fighting the two inquisitors.

"I got us a ride."Laura shouted. "Come on!"

Kanan and the two kids started running to the end of the cliff.

The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister were running after them.

"I don't like this."Kanan stated.

"Just get ready to jump!"Laura stated.

"Jump? You're crazy!"Ezra shouted.

"Now!"Laura shouted.

The three Jedi jumped off the cliff to the ground below only to find themselves flying away on a tibidee and leaves the Inquisitors behind.

"This was you?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah."Laura said with a smile. "Not bad, huh?"

Ezra smiled at her. "Got to admit that was pretty cool."

Chopper arrived with the _Phantom_ and BB-8 opened the entrance for the three Jedi to come in.

"After you."Kanan said.

Laura patted the tibidee on the head. "Thanks for the lift."

Then three jedi jumped aboard the _Phantom_ and flew away from the planet in hyperspace.

"Phew, that was a close one."Ezra said as he sat down and put his hands behind his head.

Laura sat down next to him and sighed. "Definitely, right Kanan?"

"Yeah, another close one."Kanan said looking at his lightsaber.

"What's wrong?"Ezra asked.

"Everywhere we go we run into those guys, and I don't like it."Kanan said as he sat down. "If this keeps up, we'll never be able to help the rebels establish a base at least not as long as we're with them."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"Laura asked.

"I don't know."Kanan replied. "But it's endangering the whole squadron, we're gonna need advice on this."

Ezra and Laura look at each other.

* * *

After returning to the _Ghost_ , Kanan, Ezra and Laura met up with Hera and Zeb in the common room.

"Well, you three seem fine."Hera said. "How's The Phantom?"

"I don't know."Ezra replied. "Chopper was flying."

"So, kids did you find us a base yet?"Zeb asked.

"No, but we did find two Inquisitors."Laura muttered.

"Oh, that's nothing new."Zeb said.

"She's waiting for you."Hera said to Kanan. "Why did you have us meet you out here away from the fleet?"

"It's safer this way."Kanan replied. "Especially for Laura."

* * *

Laura walked on the _Ghost_ , until she found Ahsoka in a cabin by herself.

"Hi Ahsoka."Laura greeted.

"Hi Laurie, how are you?"Ahsoka asked.

"Great, I'm just still upset me, Kanan and Ezra ran into those inquistors again."Laura said with a frown.

"Well, I might have something that will cheer you up."Ahsoka said.

"Really?"Laura asked. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."Ahsoka said with a smile. "And no peeking."

"Fine..."Laura said as she sat down in front of her and closed her eyes.

Ahsoka took out a holoprojector as she activated it and a hologram of a figure appeared.

"Ok, open."Ahsoka said.

Laura opened her eyes and gasped.

The figure in the hologram was a handsome young man with dark brown hair and had the same blue eyes like Laura. He wore a dark blue clothing that had a symbol of the old republic with light brown trousers and grey boots.

Laura knew who it was. "Is that..."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

The man in the hologram was Laura's father.

Anakin Skywalker.

 _"Keeping your saber moving is key to deflecting the fire of multiple adversaries."_ Anakin said. _"Fluid motion, one into the next, into the next, and so on..."_

Laura happily watched the hologram as Ahsoka closed her eyes and started meditating.

Ezra came into the room and sat down next to Laura to watch the hologram.

 _"I've made some adjustments to the classic Form IV techniques that I think you'll find work well against droids and other ranged attackers."_ Anakin said as he took out his lightsaber and started deflecting the lasers. _"Here, I'll show you, one, two, three-"_

"He's amazing."Ezra said with a smile. "I've watched these recordings to help me with my own saber training."

"You should have seen him in person."Ahsoka said as she opened her eyes. "Anakin Skywalker, he was my master."

"Kanan said that dad was the greatest warrior the Jedi had in the Clone Wars."Laura said.

"Your father was powerful, Laura, he rarely lost a battle."Ahsoka said. "What would have surprised people was how kind he was. He cared deeply about his friends and looked out for them until the end."

 _"Practice these exercises mindfully, and you'll see improvement, I promise."_ Anakin said as deactivated his lightsaber.

"Ahsoka, when did you last see my dad?"Laura asked.

Ahsoka then put off the holoprojector.

"The last time I saw him, he was rushing off to save the Chancellor."Ahsoka said. "Then everything changed, the war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason, one by one, they were hunted down."

"By the Inquisitors."Ezra said.

Laura looked at him. "Or worse."

Then the doors opened and revealed Kanan. "Speaking of Inquisitors Ahsoka, what do you think about us doing the hunting for a change?"

"When you defeated one, two more came."Ahsoka said.

"Who's to say we wouldn't multiply our problems yet again?"

"And there's Vader."Ezra said nervously.

"That piece of junk metal." Laura scowled folding her arms. "Doesn't know when to quit..."

"I don't disagree."Kanan said. "But the fact remains, we can't protect our friends from Vader and his Inquisitors, I can barely protect you two."

"I don't need protecting."Ezra said smirking.

"Neither me, Kanan."Laura said. "I can look after myself."

"It's times like these that Anakin and I would turn to someone like Obi-Wan or Master Yoda."Ahsoka said. "They always had the answer, well, almost always."

Kanan and Laura look at Ahsoka in a hint of confusion.

Laura's heart sank a bit of the mention of Obi-Wan.

She was a bit sad that she wasn't with him.

"Then maybe we should ask Master Yoda."Kanan said.

* * *

Back in the control room...

"So, where are they going now?"Sabine asked.

Hera watched as the _Phantom_ flew off once again in space and went into hyperspace.

"Sometimes it's better not to know."

* * *

Back in the _Phantom..._

The four jedi smiled when they saw the planet Lothal on their view.

A moment after they arrived at Lothal and journey to the Jedi Temple.

"Ezra, you're from Lothal?"Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, this place is my home."Ezra said.

The four arrived to the entrance of the temple.

"Here it is."Ezra said. "If you and Kanan stand here, you can use the Force to open the temple."

"I cannot."Ahsoka said.

"Why?"Ezra asked.

"Because I am no longer a Jedi."Ahsoka said.

Laura gasped and looked at her master in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?! You not a Jedi?!"

"It was my choice,Laura, I left the Order."Ahsoka said. "It's probably best if you three open it."

"Ok..."Laura said sadly. "I understand..."

"All right then."Ezra said. "Kanan? Laura?"

The three jedi join together in the force to open the temple.

Ezra notice the entrance going further.

"Hey, where's the door going?"Ezra asked.

Laura and the two boys continued using the force until the temple opened further and reveals a new entrance.

"This is new."Laura said.

"Well, new problem, new door."Kanan said and then looked at Chopper. "Chop, stay here, keep an eye out."

Chopper beeped.

Ezra and Laura walk into the temple followed by Kanan and Ahsoka.

"Wow..."Laura said looking around. "I never a knew a temple could be this big."

The moment they were inside the door closed behind them.

"How did you contact Master Yoda here?"Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he kind of contacted us."Kanan stated.

"I thought I was dreaming when I first heard Master Yoda's voice."Ezra said.

"And I was meditating."Kanan said.

"Then perhaps that's a good place to start."Ahsoka said.

"Ok let's try that then."Laura said.

The four gather together and began meditating.

Then Kanan saw one of the entrance opening.

"I see a doorway."Kanan said.

"Where? I don't see anything." Ezra said.

"Neither do I."Ahsoka said.

"Me too."Laura said.

"Last time we spoke to Master Yoda, we were separated."Kanan said as he stood up. "Maybe this is my path alone."

"Be careful."Ezra said.

"Don't worry."Kanan said. "I wouldn't do anything you would do."

Ezra frowned and Laura giggled.

"Where'd he go?"Laura asked. "He just disappeared."

"As you know, these temples can be tricky."Ahsoka said.

* * *

Kanan approached the light and finds himself within a dojo.

Within the dojo is the Sentinel, a Jedi Temple Guard adorned in guardsman armor and a helmet.

"I wondered when you would return."the Sentinel said.

"A temple guard."Kanan said. "I've come for knowledge, I need to know how to defeat Vader and his Inquisitors."

"Try to fight, and you will fail."the temple guard said. "The Rebellion will be destroyed, you will die, and your apprentice will become a servant of evil, especially young Skywalker."

"What are you talking about?"Kanan demanded.

"The dark side."the temple guard said. "It pulls at her, it calls to her, eventually, she will be consumed by it."

The Sentinel activates his lightsaber and so did Kanan.

"Stand aside."the Sentinel said. "Both her and the boy must be eliminated before they embrace the darkness."

"I won't let that happen."Kanan said.

Then Kanan and the Sentinel started fighting.

* * *

Outside the Temple...

Chopper detects incoming Imperials and flees just before the two Inquisitors arrive at the Jedi Temple.

"They have fled."Fifth Brother said. "Your instincts have failed you."

"Have they?"Seventh Sister asked. "Our prey came here, and they are still here."

She deploys a parrot droid to scan the structure.

"Tell me what you see."Seventh Sister said.

A hologram of the Jedi temple appeared in front of her.

"A Jedi temple."Seveth Sister said.

"Their sanctuary will be their tomb."Fifth Brother said.

* * *

Back inside the Temple...

"Ahsoka, you knew Master Yoda?"Laura asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka said. "He taught almost all of the younglings in the temple at one point or another."

"Kanan described him to me."Ezra said. "Small, green, and wrinkly with pointy ears, but he didn't know what he was really like."

"I'm not sure anyone did."Ahsoka said. "He was wise, kind, but when I was young, he seemed happier as the Clone War dragged on, he carried a great burden, a deep sorrow, as if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending, and another beginning."

Ahsoka then notice Ezra and Laura were gone.

* * *

Ezra and Laura opened their eyes and found themselves in some kind of chamber.

"Whoa."Ezra said. "I know this place."

"It feels special..."Laura said.

"Special to you both it is, hmm?"A voice said.

The two kids saw Master Yoda in front of them.

"Master Yoda? You're here!"Ezra said.

"Or here you are, hmm."Yoda said. "With young Laura."

Laura gasped and smiled. "You know, who I am?"

Yoda nodded.

"Last time I couldn't see you."Ezra said.

"Ah, growing your and Skywalker's abilities are."Yoda said. "And with them danger..."

Ezra and Laura's eyes widen in surprise.

That didn't sound good.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanan and the Sentinel continue their duel.

"Is this the limit of your knowledge?"the Sentinel asked.

"I learned enough."Kanan stated.

""I think not."the Sentinel said as he used the force to sent Kanan back.

Kanan grabs one of the many lightsabers that hang on the shelf and, to his surprise, ignites a red-bladed lightsaber, wielding two blades against the Sentinel.

The Sentinel now flanked by other Jedi Temple Guards.

"You will never be strong enough to protect your pupils and you will perish for your failure."the Sentinel said.

* * *

Now alone in the temple chambers, Ahsoka slowly continued to meditate.

 _"Ahsoka..."_ A voice whispered. _  
_

Ahsoka looked around and saw no one.

Then she closed her eyes and continued meditating.

But then her mediating was distracted, when she heard the familiar voice again.

 _"Ahsoka, why did you leave?"_

Ahsoka knew who was the owner of the voice.

It was Anakin.

A manifestation of Anakin appeared behind her.

 _"Where were you when I needed you?"_ Anakin demanded.

"I made a choice."Ahsoka said sadly. "I couldn't stay."

 _"You were selfish."_ Anakin replied. _  
_

"No!"Ahsoka replied as tears started coming out her eyes.

 _"You abandoned me! You failed me!"_ Anakin shouted in anger. _"Do you know what I've become?"_

Then Ahsoka heard a familiar mechanical breathing behind her.

"No..."Ahsoka whispered.

The mechanical breathing became louder.

"NO!"Ahsoka screamed as she opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

A tearful and tormented Ahsoka ignites one of her lightsabers and spins around to find nothing.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she started crying.

She now knew the truth.

Anakin Skywalker has become Darth Vader.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Master Yoda, you're powerful."Laura said. "You must know a way to destroy Vader and his Inquisitors."

Yoda sighed and shook his head. "Young Laura, thousands of Jedi once there were, then came war."

The Jedi master showed the two kids a vision of clone troopers preparing for battle and Jedi fighting in combat.

"In our arrogance, join the conflict swiftly we did."Yoda said. "Fear, anger, hate, consumed by the dark side the Jedi were."

"Was it wrong for the Jedi to fight?"Ezra asked. "Is it wrong for me and Laura to protect our friends?"

"Wrong? Hmm."Yoda said. "A long time, fought I did, consumed by fear I was, though see it I did not."

"You were afraid?"Laura asked.

"Yes, afraid."Yoda replied. "Hmm, surprised are you? A challenge lifelong it is, not to bend fear into anger."

Then the stones around them started falling and the chamber started shaking.

"What's happening?"Ezra asked.

"Found you the enemy has."Yoda said.

"The inquisitors..."Laura whispered.

* * *

Outside, the two Inquisitors use the force to lift the giant stone out of the ground and reveal the entrance.

* * *

Kanan and the Sentinel continue their duel in the dojo until Kanan got knocked to the ground.

"Even now, the servants of the dark side come for Skywalker and your apprentice."the Sentinel said. "You cannot fight forever."

"You're right."Kanan said. "I can't protect Ezra or Laura forever, not even from themselves, all I can do is what I've done, train them the best I could."

The Sentinel raises his blade and Kanan prepares for death.

Instead the Sentinel performs a Knighting ceremony.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Kanan Jarrus, you may rise."the Sentinel said.

"Wait, what does this mean?"Kanan asked.

The Sentinel removes his helmet to reveal a familiar face of the fallen Grand Inquisitor, who died in a duel with Kanan.

"It means you are what I once was."the Sentinel said. "A knight of the Jedi Order."

Then the walls started crumbling.

"The temple is falling."the Sentinel said. "Go, I will delay the enemy."

Kanan nodded and went out of the dojo.

* * *

Ahsoka snapped out of her sorrow, when she saw that the temple was shaking.

"There's still a way."Ahsoka said.

She then went out of a exit.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yeah, but Master Yoda, how are we supposed to win if we don't fight back?"Ezra asked.

"Win?"Yoda said and chuckled. "Win, hmm, how Jedi choose to win, the question is."

"We already chose."Ezra said. "We're going to fight."

"That's right, how else can we able to free the galaxy from complete darkness?"Laura stated.

Yoda sighed. "Find Malachor."

"Malachor?"Laura asked.

"Who's Malachor?"Ezra asked.

The walls started crumbling around them and the two kids realized they were back in the temple.

Also Master Yoda was no longer there.

"Master Yoda? Master Yoda!"Ezra shouted.

The two kids stood up.

"Come on, Ezra!"Laura said. "We need to find Kanan and Ahsoka."

Then the two kids went out of the entrance.

* * *

Outside, the inquisitors finally managed to open the temple.

The Inquisitors enter in the main chamber and activate their lightsabers.

"The secrets of this temple will be ours."Seventh Sister said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Laura met up with Kanan and Laura.

"Kanan, Ahsoka, - you won't believe what we-"Ezra stated.

"Tell us later!"Kanan shouted. "Come on!"

* * *

The Inquisitors find themselves in the main chamber and are confronted by the Jedi Temple Guards.

"Grand Inquisitor."Fifth Brother said.

Then the Temple Guards surround them.

* * *

Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka and Laura run through the temple catacombs to find an exit.

"Up ahead! The way out!"Kanan shouted.

While running, Ahsoka stops after sensing a familiar presence.

Yoda, who appears behind her and waves to his old friend.

Ahsoka smiled at him and then continues onwards.

As the four run out of the temple, the _phantom_ appeared in front of them.

"Chopper!"Kanan shouted.

Chooper beeped at them.

"He says Imperial forces are on their way."Ezra said.

"That's not good!"Laura stated.

The four enter the _Phantom_ , which flies away as soon as they are aboard.

The Jedi both take a deep breath.

"We saw Master Yoda."Laura said.

"Saw him? What did he say?"Kanan asked.

"He said to find Malachor."Ezra said. "Who's Malachor?"

Ahsoka and Kanan looked at each other.

"Malachor isn't a person."Ahsoka said. "It's a place."

Laura then scent fear on Ahsoka, which made her worry.

"Ahsoka is there something wrong?"Laura asked.

"No, Laura."Ahsoka said. "Everything is...fine."

Laura nodded, but she knew her master was hiding something.

But she didn't bother asking her.

 _"Maybe she discovered something bad in the temple..."_ Laura thought.

* * *

Back on Lothal...

A shuttle landed next to the Jedi Temple.

Darth Vader and two stormtroopers made their way to the temple.

But as he came into the temple he scent something familiar.

Laura.

His daughter _was_ here.

Inside Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were waiting for him.

"My master will be most pleased with this discovery."Vader said as he walked into the entrance.

The two inquistors bowed at the Sith Lord.

"Lord Vader."Fifth brother said. "Skywalker and the Jedi are growing in their power."

"It will be their undoing..."Vader replied as his breathing echoed in the temple.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Should I do the episodes 'The Forgotten Droid' and 'Mystery of Chopper base' or got straight to 'Twilight of the Apprentice'?**


	17. The Forgotten Droid

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 17: The Forgotten Droid**

After the theft of the Imperial fighter carrier above Ryloth, the rebel fleet was still looking for a safe haven to establish a new base.

Commander Jun Sato convened a meeting aboard the new flagship that was attended by the crew of the _Ghost_ and the former Clone Captain Rex.

Also Ketsu Onyo was there.

"Thanks to Rex's Old Republic map and the map Zeb's Lasat friends made, I believe we finally have a suitable location for our base."Hera said. "The Yawst system."

"There's no sign of the Empire, but there's a small habitable moon, one that I think will provide everything you need."Ketsu said.

"Promising, but Yawst is several parsecs away, and our carrier does not have enough fuel to complete the journey."Commander Sato said.

"We can't afford to leave it unguarded and immobile." Rex stated.

"Well, me and Laura been tracking Imperial fuel shipments."Sabine said.

"There's one scheduled to arrive at the Horizon Base soon."Laura said.

"Eh, it's risky."Kanan said. "The Empire's tightened security at all its depots in the sector."

"If there's fuel there, what choice do we have?"Ezra asked.

* * *

Then the _Ghost_ departed for Horizon Base to obtain the fuel.

The ramp lowered as Kanan,Sabine, Ezra and Laura went out of the ship.

"All right."Kanan said. "After we grab the fuel, we'll have to blast our way out of here fast."

Laura looked at the two droids. "Chopper, BB-8 be ready."

The two droids sees a new droid leg being sold at a nearby stall.

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"Oh, yeah."Ezra said. "That droid leg kinda does look like yours."

"BB-8 make sure you and Chopper stay focus on the mission."Laura said before she and Ezra followed Kanan and Sabine.

BB-8 beeped at his partner.

Chopper shows a hologram of a droid to Hera.

"Chopper, we're not here to shop."Hera said.

"Uh, shop Shopper!"Zeb laughed.

Chopper beeped angrily.

"This mission is important and dangerous."Hera said.

Chopper beeped in frustration.

"Not now."Hera said. "We need you and BB-8 on the Ghost to monitor Imperial transmissions."

Chopper glanced at the droid ahead before looking at Hera.

"Hey! Let us know the second the Empire suspects anything."Hera said.

"You heard her."Ezra teased. "Stay at your post and get a leg up on the Empire, yeah?"

"Yeah, Shopper."Zeb chuckled.

"Don't worry will be back soon."Laura said she and the others walked away leaving Chopper and BB-8 behind.

Defying Hera's orders, Chopper activated his rocket booster and flew to the stall selling the droid leg, while BB-8 rolled quickly to follow him.

"Ah, I see someone's interested in a new strut."the merchant said. "One that matches."

The merchant laughed making Chopper and BB-8 beeped angrily at him.

"Don't worry."the merchant said. "I won't charge you an arm and a leg for it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and the other rebels approached the fuel depot and found that it is heavily guarded.

"Kanan was right."Laura said. "There's more security than ever, looks like this mission is going to get a little bit more impossible as I thought."

"We can't afford to leave without getting what we came for."Hera said.

Sabine spotted the fuel using her helmet and there were a few stormtroopers.

"There's the fuel."Sabine said.

"Let's get it."Zeb suggested.

"Okay, but we do it quietly this time."Kanan stated. "No complications."

"Sure."Zeb said.

Then the group went their separate ways.

* * *

"You can look, but keep your manipulators off the merchandise unless you're buying."the merchant said.

"Stolen?" the merchant said. "No! Some of my treasures may be unregistered, yes, but it's not important where it comes from, it is the quality that matters."

Fire blasts were heard at the distance.

"Hmm."the merchant said. "Sounds like trouble at the Imperial port, now, are you gonna buy the leg or what?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

The merchant offered to sell the leg to Chopper for 500 credits.

When Chopper revealed that he lacked the funds to obtain it, the Ugnaught merchant ordered him and BB-8 to leave.

The merchant spotted a rodian looking around the stall.

"Greetings, fine sir."the merchant said. "I see you have a taste for quality motivator plugs."

Still determined to get the spare leg, Chopper stole it for himself as he and BB-8 tried to flee back to the _Ghost_ but saw the ship has already took off.

"Stop, thieves!"the merchant shouted.

Chooper and BB-8 quickly started running.

"Hey, trooper, sir."the merchant said. "Those droids with the orange crop tops are thieves, they just stole a leg from me."

"There's been a rebel heist with Skywalker."a stormtrooper said. "Could be connected, I'll call the droids in."

Left behind on Horizon Base, Chopper and BB-8 managed to dodge his Imperial pursuers by running aboard a departing Imperial cargo ship.

"Where'd they go?"

"Cargo transport 241, you are all clear."a stromtrooper said.

"Psst!" a voice whispered.

Chopper and BB-8 turned and saw one of the hatches open.

The two droids followed hid in the hatch.

"This way, keep watch for possible stowaways."a stormtrooper said. "There was a report of Skywalker and more rebels on the platform before we took off."

"Skywalker and the Rebels again?"the other stormtrooper said in annoyance. "That's the third time this rotation."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Imperial cargo ship...

"Captain."the RA-7 protocol droid AP-5 said. "The nav computer is off-calculation by 002."

"You're an inventory droid, not a navigator, you old clanker."the captain said. "Go log the manifest."

"It is against my programing protocol to allow this Imperial vessel or its cargo to be late for its scheduled deliveries." AP-5 said.

The captain groaned. "I can't wait until your replacement gets here, after you program it, we're gonna shuffle you off to the scrap heap, now get outta here, and go log the manifest!"

A stormtroopers came into the room.

"Sir, we've begun a search."the stormtrooper said. "If Skywalker or any rebels got on board, we'll find them."

AP-5 walked past some stormtroopers who ignored him.

Then he notice a hatch was open.

"That's odd."AP-5 said. "This hatch should be sealed."

* * *

Chopper and BB-8 quietly hid in the hatch.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"AP-5 asked.

Chopper and BB-8 accidentally bumped on a crate before rolling away.

"Hello? Who's there?"AP-5 asked. "This is a restricted area, is someone there? I must see your credentials."

When AP-5 went out the hatch, Chopper and BB-8 saw one of the entrance open.

But when they rolled to the door, it shut in front of them.

BB-8 let out a panicking beep.

The two saw AP-5 next to the button to open the entrance.

"I know who you both are."AP-5 said. "Stowaways."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped angrily at him.

"You two are not authorized to be here."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"Imperial droids? No, I think not."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"Who am I?"AP-5 said. "I am AP-5, the Imperial inventory droid, charged with the safe transport of this vessel's cargo, I have logged every item and crew member on this ship, and you two are certainly not on my list."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

When Chopper tried to roll away, AP-5 took the robot leg from him.

"Why are you carrying an extra ambulatory strut?"AP-5 asked.

Chopper beeped at him.

"Ah, this strut is a replacement for your mismatched one."AP-5 said. "Your suspicious manner leads me to calculate that you two stole it."

BB-8 beeped at Ap-5 and Chopper beeped angrily at the little droid.

"You two must be the rebel fugitive the stormtroopers are looking for."AP-5 said.

Chopper took the leg back and BB-8 quickly run off.

"Come back, thieves! You can run, but there will be no escape."AP-5 said.

The two droids went to the cargo bay.

"There's no way out of the cargo bay."AP-5 said. "You've only trapped yourselves."

Chopper and BB-8 went to a dead end.

"You must have a malfunctioning logic circuit to accidentally board an Imperial freighter."AP-5 said.

The two droids angrily beeped at him and took out their spark projectors.

"There's no need for violence."AP-5 said. "Wait, that those are spark projectors, only military models are equipped with those."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"War heroes?"AP-5 asked.

"Well, Chopper and BB-8, I also served in the Clone Wars, as a military analyst on a Republic warship."AP-5 said. "I was also part of the Ryloth campaign, you know, our tactical strategies were only 70% effective."

Chopper beeped at him.

"Your Y-wing was shot down?"AP-5 said. "Yes, they always were a bit buggy during atmospheric operations, how did you avoid the scrap heap?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"Rescued?"AP-5 said. "No one rescues droids."

Chopper and BB-8 showed the holograms of Hera and Laura.

"They must be very brave."AP-5 said. "You're both fortunate to have someone who cares, my commander did not survive, and I was downgraded after the war."

Chopper and BB-8 put off the holograms and beeped at him.

"I was the best Republic navigator in my class, but when the Empire took control, I was reassigned to inventory duty here."AP-5 said.

The two droids beeped bitterly at him.

"It is not a waste."AP-5 said. "I do not mind being relegated to a tedious occupation, despite the constant disrespect from my Imperial supervisors."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"It is not pathetic."AP-5 said. "I have been given my orders, I must obey them."

BB-8 beeped at him.

"What other options?"AP-5 asked. "I am bound by my protocol."

Chopper beeped at him.

"Yes, free will sounds nice."AP-5 said. "I admire your fortitude."

Then a comlink went on and AP-5 answered it.

 _"Inventory droid, report! Where's that manifest?"_ the captain asked angrily.

"Oh, uh, yes, Captain."AP-5 asked. "It is I-I will have it in a moment."

 _"Oh, you'd better, old clanker!"_ the captain said. _"Keep an eye out for stowaway rebels_ , _they get by on your watch, I'll put you in the melter myself."_

"I have not seen any rebels aboard this vessel."AP-5 replied.

 _"Good."_ the captain said. _"Now get me that manifest."_

Then he ended the conversation.

Chopper then used his electroshock prod to disable AP-5's restraining bolt, freeing the droid.

"My restraining bolt."AP-5 said. "You freed me."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"What are you two planning to do now?"AP-5 asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Lure the crew into the cargo hold, jettison it into space?"AP-5 said. "But I am responsible for every piece of inventory aboard this vessel."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

Shortly later, the Imperial captain arrived and proceeded to chastise AP-5 for neglecting the ship's manifest while asking him about the intruder.

When the captain noticed AP-5's missing restraining bolt and attempted to apply a new one, Chopper appeared and attacked the Imperial officer.

The officer grabbed Chopper during the struggle and called for reinforcements through his comlink.

However, BB-8 managed to stun him with his electroshock prod.

"I can't believe what you two just did."AP-5 said. "Now we're both going to be in trouble."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"I am guilty by association."AP-5 said as he and the two droids took the knocked out captain to a hatch.

"Have you heard from the captain?"a stormtrooper said.

"Yeah."the other stormtrooper said. "He reported that he captured two rebel droids."

The mintute the stormtroopers were gone, the three droids went out of the hatch.

"Wait, what are you two doing?"AP-5 asked as Chopper handed the robot leg to him.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"That plan has a 10."AP-5 said. "5% chance of success."

The two droids caught the two stormtroopers attention and ran off.

"Hey, you two, stop!"

"It's still a terrible plan."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 lured the stormtroopers to the stormtroopers into the cargo compartment.

"Split up and cut them off."a stormtrooper ordered. "You two, with me."

Chopper and BB-8 got surrounded by the stormtroopers.

But with AP-5 they managed to escape and they jettisoned the cargo compartment into space.

The two droids cheered.

"I admit, that was a good plan."AP-5 said as handed the robot leg to Chopper.

Chopper beeped at him.

"You, captain? You're woefully unqualified."AP-5 said. "I am the captain."

BB-8 beeped at him as he and Chopper ran off.

"No, the first one to the bridge is not the captain."AP-5 said. "Come back here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in hyperspace, the other crew of the _Ghost_ headed back to the rebel fleet.

"We have to go back for Chopper and BB-8."Ezra said.

"His right, we can't leave the behind."Laura stated.

"I warned him not to get distracted by that leg."Hera said.

"You don't even know if that's what happened."Ezra said.

"Oh, I know."Hera said. "I know that droid, his always thinking about himself."

Laura sighed. "I just hope both him and BB-8 are ok."

"But we have to think about the fleet first."Hera said.

Then the group received a transmission.

 _"Phoenix Home to Ghost, come in."_ Commander Sato said.

"We read you, Commander Sato."Hera said.

"We're inbound with the fuel."Laura said.

 _"You must hurry."_ Commander Sato said. _"We are under attack."_

When they exited hyperspace, they saw the Imperial fleet attacking the rebels.

The groups eyes widen in shock.

* * *

In the Imperial Ship...

"Sir, a rebel ship that escaped the Horizon Base has entered the system."a solider said.

"So that's why their fleet hasn't attempted to jump."Admiral Konstantine said. "They need fuel order our fighters to intercept that ship, keep it from docking at all costs."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Looks like we're getting special attention!"Kanan said.

"My guns are offline."Sabine shouted. "My guns are offline!"

"Darn! So are mine!"Laura said.

Ketsu took down the attacking TIE fighters.

"Ketsu."Sabine whispered.

"Shadowcaster to Ghost."Ketsu said. "I'm on your wing."

"Copy that, Ketsu."Hera said. "Thanks."

The ships managed to enter the cruiser.

* * *

On the Imperial cargo freighter, AP-5 allowed Chopper to serve as the ship's helmsman.

"All right,because of your help, I'll allow you to be captain."AP-5 said. "I'll hold your ambulatory strut while you take the helm."

Chopper gave AP-5 the droid leg, but then AP-5 dropped it and went to the controls.

Chopper and BB-8 muttered and went next to him.

"What? You both abandoned your post."AP-5 said.

BB-8 grumbled at him as Chopper changed the coordinates,

"Why are you changing course? Where are you taking us?"AP-5 asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him

"The rebel fleet? Why would I go there?"AP-5 said.

The two droids chattered.

"How do I know your rebels will treat me better than the Empire?"Ap-5 asked.

BB-8 beeped at him.

"Because you two are my friends?"AP-5 asked.

* * *

Back at the rebel fighter carrier...

"Zeb, two incoming at point seven."Hera said.

"They can get in line."Zeb stated. "There's more fighters than I can shoot!"

"Then there's no excuse for missing."Ezra said.

"You said it, Ezra."Laura smirked as she and Ezra fired at the TIE fighters.

"Ghost to Shadowcaster, we need to land and refuel the carrier."Hera said.

"I'll clear a path."Ketsu said.

Ketsu fired on the last two TIE fighters.

"Thanks for the assist, Ketsu."Sabine said.

"You owe me one."Ketsu said.

"Everyone, get ready! We're coming in hot!"Hera shouted.

Hera managed to land the _Ghost_ with much difficulty.

"Zeb, Ezra, Laura, the fuel."Hera said.

"We're on it."Laura said.

Zeb and the two kids began unloading the fuel supplies.

Then Chopper's transmission came on the _Ghost._

"C1-10P, where are you?"Hera asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Really? So you and BB-8 didn't leave the Ghost to go after that leg?"Hera asked in surprise.

Chopper beeped awkwardly.

"I don't have time for this."Hera said. "We're still trying to refuel the carrier so we can jump to the Yawst system."

"The Yawst system? No, no, no."AP-5 said. "I'm afraid the Yawst system will not be safe for your friends at all."

BB-8 beeped at him.

AP-5 showed the two droids the hologram of the yawst system.

"The Empire's data network reports an Imperial fleet has recently been dispatched to that system."AP-5 said. "It appears to be a trap of some kind."

"Uh-oh."Chopper said.

BB-8 beeped at Hera.

"The Empire's waiting for us in the Yawst system?"Hera asked. "How do you know that?"

BB-8 beeped at her.

"You two stole an Imperial freighter?"Hera said. EZRA:

"Hera, refueling's finished."Ezra said. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold that thought."Hera said. "Chopper, BB-8 are you two sure it's a trap?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at her.

"Then we need new coordinates to a safe system, now."Hera said.

"We could cross-reference your data with the Imperial network."AP-5 said.

 _"Hera, the fleet must jump."_ Commader Sato said. _"Are you ready?"_

"Commander Sato, I have received new intel."Hera said. "Yawst is now controlled by the Empire, but we have new escape coordinates incoming."

 _"New coordinates? To where?_ " Commander Sato asked.

"Somewhere better than here."Hera replied. "Chopper, BB-8, hurry!"

The cargo ship captain, regaining consciousness, headed back to the bridge to confront the hijackers.

Taken by surprise, AP-5 claimed that Chopper was holding him hostage.

The captain however saw through the ruse and attacked the two droids.

Chopper and BB-8 fought the captain and managed to knock his blaster pistol out of his hand.

"Where are those coordinates?"Hera asked.

"Uh, sorry, Chopper and BB-8 are, um, unavailable at the moment."AP-5 said.

"Who is this?"Hera asked.

"I am Chopper and BB-8's friend."AP-5 said.

"Friend?"Kanan asked.

"Chopper doesn't have any friends."Hera said.

"He most certainly does."AP-5 said. "Just as when he was rescued from that Y-wing fighter, I am rescuing him now, Chopper and BB-8 helped me and I have chosen to help Chopper and BB-8, I believe together we have isolated a safe system for your rebel fleet."

AP-5 was about to transmit the new coordinates to Hera when he was shot twice by the captain.

An enraged Chopper and BB-8 fought back even harder and managed to stun the captain again.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Transmission coming through."Sabine said.

"Sato, I have the new coordinates."Hera said.

"Jump!"Commander Sato ordered.

"The entire rebel fleet is betting on Chopper and BB-8."Hera said in disbelief.

"Yeah."Kanan said. "Try not to think about it."

* * *

Chopper and BB-8 beeped sadly at AP-5.

"I-I won't forget you, My my friend."AP-5 said weakly and powered down.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

Using AP-5's information, the Phoenix rebel fleet headed towards the new coordinates.

"The planet checks out."Hera said. "Chopper really came through this time thanks to BB-8."

"So did their new friend."Kanan said.

"How's he doing?"Hera asked.

"I'll go see."Kanan said as he stood up. "Laura's been working on him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura fixed AP-5's thermosensors by salvaging parts from the spare leg had Chopper stolen in the common room.

"What-What happened?"AP-5 asked. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're alive and well."Laura said and then eyed Chopper with an unhappy look. "I replaced your damaged thermo sensors with the ones from the leg Chopper stole, Chopper?"

Chopper beeped at AP-5.

"You sacrificed your replacement leg for me."AP-5 said. "Well, you shouldn't have, I knew you had a malfunctioning logic circuit."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him as they went out of the common room.

"That sort of language confirms it."AP-5 said. "You could be disintegrated in six systems for saying such things, I might just report you both myself."

Laura covered her mouth and laughed as Kanan, Ezra and Zeb looked at the three droids in shock.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"No, don't give me that."AP-5 said.

 _"Yep, they're going to get along just fine..."_ Laura thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Next is 'The Mystery of Chopper Base' and then 'Twilight of the Apprentice'**

 **Looks were getting close to the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3.**

 **Also there will be more Ezra/Laura moments;)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	18. The Mystery of Chopper Base

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 18: The Mystery of Chopper Base**

Following the discovery of Atollon, the Phoenix rebel cell has established a base on the planet.

The starship _Ghost_ departed the rebel fleet's Quasar Fire-class cruiser-carrier to deliver a shipment of power generators to Rex.

"Ghost to Phoenix home, we're heading down with another load."Hera said.

 _"Copy, Ghost."_ Commander Sato said over the speaker. _"I'll meet you on the surface."_

"So, one more run, then we'll take a break."Hera said to Zeb. "Are they still at it?"

"Pretty much non-stop."Zeb replied.

Hera went to the cargo hold, where Laura and Sabine were watching Kanan and Ezra doing a lightsaber duel.

"Keep your blade up."Kanan said. "It's easier to drop it than it is to raise it."

Ezra blasted Kanan with his blaster mode of his lightsaber.

"You know, that's my move."Kanan said.

"I steal from the best."Ezra said.

The duo continued fighting, until Ezra pointed his blade at Kanan's neck.

"Gotcha!"Ezra said.

"And I got you."Kanan said.

Ezra noticed Kanan pointing his blade at Ezra's chest.

"Tied again?"Ezra said disbelief as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"There's no such thing as a "tie."Kanan said. "You lose, you die."

"Yeah, and you win by killing an Inquisitor."Ezra said.

"No."Laura replied as she went down to met up with the duo. "You win by surviving."

"You three are getting pretty good."Sabine said.

"Getting? Are you saying we weren't good before?"Ezra asked.

"I think she just meant you're even better now."Hera said.

Ezra smirked. "I'll take it."

Laura activated her lightsaber and Ezra blocked her's with his lightsaber.

"Hey!"Ezra said.

"You never turn your back on an enemy."Laura said smugly.

"Okay."Ezra said. "But since when are you my enemy?"

"I never was."Laura said with smirk.

Kanan sighed and activated his lightsaber. "Let's go again."

Then the trio started their lightsaber duel again.

As they continued practicing a worried look appeared in Hera's face.

* * *

Afterwards the _Ghost_ landed at the new rebel base.

"I thought you'd be more excited about our new base."Hera said. "We finally have a place to call home."

"Trust me, Hera, I'm excited."Kanan said. "This is my excited face."

"Yeah, very nice."Hera mumbled. "Here's that crate of power generators, AP-5."

"This shipment was due hours ago."AP-5 said looking at Chopper and BB-8.

The two droids beeped at him.

"So I can expect them to be late all the time then?"AP-5 said.

Laura and the group met up with Rex.

"The site doesn't look like much, I'll admit."Rex said. "The good news is our scouts found a fresh water source deep underground."

"We're placing sensor markers around the perimeter."Sabine said. "We'll know if anyone drops by unannounced."

Then a cute dokma chirped and appeared on a crate.

"Hey! Get away from that!"Zeb growled. "How I hate those little bogens."

The little dokma got scared and jumped on Laura's hands.

"This planet may be hot, dry, and unpleasant."Rex said. "But at least there's nothing trying to kill us."

"I can't believe it's all finally coming together."Hera said. "Ships, pilots, a base."

"Everything you need."Kanan said.

"Except you, Ezra and Laura."Hera said sadly. "So, when do you leave?"

"As soon as Ahsoka gets back."Kanan said. "We can't run from the Inquisitors forever."

"I figured it was something like that, with all that training."Hera said.

"Hera, what you've accomplished here is important."Kanan said. "I understand that now, the need for us to be a part of a larger rebellion, I'm behind you, but none of it will matter if we don't do what we need to do."

"All sensors on the Eastern face are in place."a phoenix rebel said.

"Good."Sabine said. "Have all the pilots checked in?"

"Lieutenant Deiser hasn't come back yet."a phoenix rebel stated.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other.

"Phoenix-6, report."Rex said. "Deiser, do you copy?"

Rex got no communication from her.

"She was on the North face."Sabine said. "We'd better go check on her."

"Take The Phantom."Hera replied.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the _Ghost_...

Laura was in the cargo hold room practicing how to avoid droid blasts with her lightsaber from a robot she build.

Her light brown jacket was tied around her waist.

The young girl bravely avoided the blasts with her lightsaber.

Laura did a back flip on the wall to do a slash of a robot she build.

"Looks like I'm getting better."Laura said as she deactivated her lightsaber.

Then she powered down the practice robot.

BB-8 beeped at her.

"I know BB-8."Laura said as she went up the ladder to meet up with her droid. "I just hope this training will help me, Kanan and Ezra defeat the inquisitors _and_ that mechanical monster..."

The duo went out of the cargo hold.

Ezra was looking for Zeb and saw that the lasat wasn't in their room.

"Zeb? "

Chopper end up bumping into him.

"Ow!"

Ezra lost his balance and he fell on top of Laura.

The two kids stare at each other in deep surprise and emotion.

Their romantic moment was distracted when Chopper laughed at them.

Ezra and Laura blushed as they stood up to glare at him.

"Hey, do you know where Zeb is?"Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped and pointed them in the direction of a nearby cliff.

"Yeah, do you know where he _went_?"Laura asked as she put on her jacket.

Chopper grunted and chased after a dokma.

Upon arriving there, Ezra and Laura found Zeb relaxing and listening to some music while watching the sun set.

Laura held two cups with smoothies she made for her and Ezra.

"What are you doing out here, big guy?"Ezra asked.

"Hey, Ezra, Laura."Zeb said. "Just getting a little fresh air and privacy, hey, pull up a crate, watch the sunset."

The two kids went on top of the crates.

"We're gonna be leaving soon."Laura said as she handed a cup to Ezra. "The two of us and Kanan."

"Yeah, I figured."Zeb said. "Goin' after the "red blades," huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know when we'll be back."Ezra said. "Or if we'll be back."

"It's kind of worrying me what will happen..."Laura said sadly slowly mixing her drink with a small spoon.

"Hey, hey, bad luck to talk like that."Zeb said as he nudged Ezra. "You'll be both back, course we'll probably have toppled the Empire by then, we can swap war stories."

Ezra and Laura chuckled.

"It's a deal."Ezra and Laura said raising their cups in toast.

Zeb put on the radio's music louder.

Laura rested on Ezra's shoulder as the three of them watched the sunset.

* * *

At the northern perimeter, Sabine and Rex found Deiser's sensor marker but could see no sign of the scout.

"Spectre-5 to Phoenix-6, where are you?"Sabine asked in her comlink. "Deiser, come in."

Once again there was no reply.

Rex picked up Deiser's helmet. "Looks like whatever happened, happened right after she placed that sensor."

A dokma chirped before running away.

"Someone else is here."Sabine said.

"Or something else."Rex said. "Behind you!"

Sabine and Rex took out their blasters as a kryknas rise from the ground.

"Do you think it's aggressive?"Rex asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out!"Sabine said.

The two rebels began firing at the creature as they were then attacked by several large kryknas.

"More incoming!"Sabine said.

"Get to the ship."Rex said.

Sabine continued blasting the kryknas with her two blaster pistols, while Rex used his blaster.

"This is Spectre-5."Sabine shouted. "We're under attack! We need backup..."

Then a krykna pushed her on the wall making her collapse.

Rex got captured by the krykna.

"Get off me, you lousy crawler!"Rex growled.

"Rex!"Sabine shouted.

The mandalorian rebel continued fighting the kryknas with her blasters.

Shortly later, the _Ghost_ arrived as the entrance opened revealing Kanan and Zeb with their blasters.

"What are you waiting for?"Sabine said. "Come on!"

The _Ghost_ managed to drive the krykna away as it landed.

"I hate multi-leggers."Zeb growled as he and the crew went out of the _Ghost_.

"Where's Rex?"Ezra asked.

"Those creatures took him."Sabine said. "I think they got Deiser too."

"Chopper, locate Rex's position."Laura said.

Chopper beeped as he tried to signal where Rex was with his antenna.

"He says this way."Sabine said.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura followed her.

"I'll, uh I'll guard the ship."Zeb said nervously.

"We need you, Zeb."Hera said. "Chopper, BB-8, stay here and keep the Ghost ready for take-off."

"More than two legs is just excessive."Zeb grunted before following Hera.

BB-8 went inside the _Ghost_ , while Chopper brought the _Phantom_ next to the _Ghost_.

Meanwhile, the rebels ventured into the underground tunnels with Kanan, Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to provide lighting.

"Stay sharp and stick together."Kanan said.

"They have tough armor."Sabine said. "Aim for the eyes."

"Understood."Laura whispered.

Ezra laughed quietly at Zeb, who had a scared look on his face and glared at the boy.

"We need to split up."Kanan said. "Ezra, Laura, go with Hera."

"No."Hera replied. "Ezra, Laura, stay with Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, with me."

"Let's go."Kanan said as Ezra and Laura followed him to the other direction.

"Shouldn't we have a Jedi on each team?"Zeb asked.

"We've gotta get used to not having them around."Hera stated.

Shortly later, Kanan, Ezra and Laura ran into a krykna.

Ezra deactivated his lightsaber. "Oh, let me try to connect with it."

"I don't think so."Kanan said with hint of nervous in his voice.

"Are you crazy?!"Laura whispered in anger.

"Trust me, I got this."Ezra said.

Ezra tried to use the Force to connect with the creature but was unable to establish a connection.

Kanan and Laura were forced to kill the creature with their lightsabers.

"Maybe I should teach you more common sense!"Kanan stated.

"You should never try to communicate with something that can kill you alive!"Laura growled.

"I had common sense before you started teaching me!"Ezra protested.

"Well, your common sense failed!"Laura growled.

"We can argue about this later."Kanan said. "Come on!"

Laura followed Kanan to the next hole.

"You always change the subject when I start winning."Ezra stated before following them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I don't like the looks of this."Zeb said nervously.

The three rebels saw dokma shells on the floor.

"Those big crawlers must eat them."Hera said.

"Ugh, even I wouldn't wish that fate on these little bogens."Zeb muttered.

Sabine saw several spider eggs on the floor.

"Ugh."Sabine said in disgust. "Are those eggs?"

"I could really use a hand over here."A voice said.

The three rebels looked up and saw Rex trapped in a cage.

"Rex."Hera said.

"I met the neighbors."Rex said. "I don't care for 'em."

Hera and Zeb slowly helped Rex out of a sleeping krykna's mandibles.

"Kanan! Ezra! Laura! We found Rex."Sabine said in her comlink.

 _"Good work, we're coming to ya."_ Kanan said.

Then they heard screeching behind them.

"Actually, I think it's time to go."Sabine said nervously.

"This way!"Hera said as the four of them started running.

The group kept shooting on the creepy crawlers, until they got pursued by several more kryknas.

"Aim for the eyes!"Sabine said as she handed a gun to Rex.

"Get back, ya stinkin' crawlers!"Zeb growled as he shot one on the eye.

"They're boxing us in."Sabine said as she shot a kryknas.

A kryknas was about to hurt Hera, but Kanan stabbed it as he and the two kids showed up.

"Huh."Hera said. "Glad you could drop in."

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you."Laura stated as she stabbed a kryknas with her lightsaber.

"Come on, we'll clear a path!"Ezra said.

After a struggle, they managed to fight their way back to the _Ghost._

"Chopper, BB-8 open up!"Hera said in her comlink. "Chopper! BB-8!"

Chopper and BB-8 lowered the ramp so that their friends could board the ship.

"This whole place is infested."Zeb said.

"Maybe this base isn't so "perfect" after all."Kanan said.

"I'm not giving up without a fight."Hera stated. "Hang on!"

Hera attempted to fly the ship but the _Ghost_ , but it wasn't moving.

"Hera, get us outta here!"Zeb said.

"It's no good! I'm at full power."Hera said. "Ah, they must have glued us down."

"Well, we're safe in here, right?"Ezra said.

Laura gave him a blank look. "Sure."

Then Kanan, Zeb and the two kids went on the laser cannons to blast the kryknas away.

"Hungry, are ya?"Zeb growled as he blasted the creepy crawlers. "Well, eat this!"

"They're all over us!"Kanan shouted as he threw a kryknas using the guns.

"Route auxiliary power to the hull."Hera said. "That should knock 'em off."

Sabine nodded and diverted all auxiliary power to the hull.

This had the effect of electrocuting one of the krykna but the spidery creatures were not deterred for long.

"It's not working."Kanan stated. "Hit 'em again!"

"No."Hera replied on her comlink. "If we drain too much power we won't be able to lift off."

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not goin' anywhere."Sabine said.

"We have to go outside and cut the ship free."Ezra as he and Laura climbed up the ladder to meet up with the duo.

"Yeah, fat chance surviving that Huh?"Zeb joked.

"Oh, that's great, Zeb."Ezra said and then shouted at the comlink. "I'm gonna get eaten, the last Jedi in the galaxy, chomped up by some crawlers because you were too afraid to go outside."

Laura rolled her eyes at Ezra's drama.

Kanan and Zeb came into the room.

"We're missing something."Kanan said. "Why didn't these things attack us before?"

"You're right."Hera replied. "They could've overrun the base, they didn't come near it."

"Sensor marker that's it!"Sabine said. "Kanan! I think I know why they didn't attack the base Look! See that marker? When I was looking for Deiser out there, the creatures wouldn't come anywhere close."

"So they don't like the markers."Laura said. "And the base is surrounded by them!"

"If we can get it, we can use it to hold them off while we clear the ship."Hera said.

"Only problem is, how do we get to it?"Sabine asked.

"We got a breach! They're coming in the airlock!"Rex shouted as he fired on the krykna. "I'll hold 'em here, get out and cut the ship loose!"

"We need a plan to get to the sensor."Sabine said.

"Well, I think I have an idea."Ezra said.

"Figure it out on the way!"Laura said as she grabbed his hand and made their way to the ramp.

The ramp lowered as the rebel group began firing at the kryknas.

"Okay, kid, quick! What's the plan?"Zeb asked as he blasted a krykna.

"All right."Ezra said. "Zeb, you and Hera, out front laying cover fire, Sabine, Laura, you're on the ramp. Kanan, you're with me."

"What am we doing on the ramp?"Sabine asked.

"Kanan and I are gonna throw you two over to the sensor."Ezra said.

"I hope you know what your doing!"Laura said as she slashed a krykna with her lightsaber.

"Times like these, I really wish I had a jet-pack."Sabine said.

"I couldn't agree more."Laura said as she kicked a krykna and stabbed it.

"Ready?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah!"Sabine and Laura said.

"One two three!"Kanan and Ezra shouted.

Ezra and Kanan used their Force powers to hurl Sabine and Laura towards the sensor marker.

However, they threw the two girls too far and they landed at a pit.

"Sabine! Laura!"Kanan shouted.

"NO!"Ezra shouted.

Back at the _Ghost_ , Rex, Chopper and BB-8 managed to work together to expel the krykna.

After Rex had kicked it out, Chopper and BB-8 sealed the ship's rear exit.

Kanan and Ezra then saw Sabine and Laura climbing at the top of a pit.

"Phew!"They said in relief.

Laura notice a krykna was about to attack Sabine, but the young girl quickly used her lightsaber to stab it on the head.

"Neither of us weren't born to be lunch!"Laura growled as she and Sabine stood up.

Sabine grabbed the sensor marker, while Laura was behind her back to defend her.

The Mandalorian and the tatooine girl then used the marker to force their way back to the ship.

"Hera, get us ready to fly."Kanan said.

Hera nodded as she and Zeb went back on the ship.

"Ezra! Laura! Let's get to work."Kanan said.

Kanan and the two kids used their lightsabers to cut through the krykna's webs around the _Ghost._

"That's it! We're clear!"Ezra said.

"Get us outta here!"Laura stated as the three of them went back on the _Ghost_.

This allowed Hera to lift off the ship and ferry the rebels safely back to base.

"Guess we should inform Commander Sato our site might not work out."Rex said.

"No."Hera replied. "It took everything we had just to find this place, I'm not ready to give it up."

"We're not going to."Kanan said. "The Rebellion needs this base and we're gonna do whatever it takes to keep it."

"Don't worry."Hera said before walking away. "I'll handle it."

* * *

The following morning, Sabine and Kanan watched as several rebel troops erected a fence using several sensor markers.

"I think your fence is gonna hold."Kanan said.

"You'd better go talk to Hera."Sabine said.

"Why? What's wrong?"Kanan asked.

"Kanan, wake up! She might agree with your mission, but you're still walking out and taking Ezra _and_ Laura with you."Sabine said.

Kanan then went to talk to Hera.

"Hera..."Kanan said.

"I told the Commander the site is secure, and operations can resume."Hera said.

"We're gonna be okay."Kanan said. "You know that, right?"

"You realize I know when you're lying, right?"Hera asked folding her arms. "Whatever you're facing, I wanted us to face it together."

"We'll see each other again."Kanan said. "I promise."

Then the two adults hugged each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra and Laura were sitting down in the nothern perimeter.

Ezra made a second attempt to connect with a krynka.

"You know it won't work, right?"Laura said with a smile.

"Don't worry, it will work this time."Ezra said.

When he tried to connect with a krynka it hissed at him.

"Whoa!"Ezra said and fell on the floor next to Laura.

Laura laughed when that happen.

"Fine."Ezra said. "I guess we won't be friends."

"Told you so."Laura smirked as the wind blew gently on her hair.

Ezra relaxed on the floor and closed his eyes.

Laura then saw a owl-like creature known as a convor flying in the air and circling where she and Ezra were.

 _"What is a convor doing out here?"_ Laura thought as she laid down on the floor next to Ezra.

Then a shadow covered their faces and they saw Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?"Ezra asked.

"You came back."Laura said as she and Ezra stood up.

"I see the base is coming along nicely."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah."Laura said. "Except these creatures almost ruined it though."

"No matter what we do, we can't seem to connect with them."Ezra said.

"In my experience, just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know."Ahsoka said.

"I don't think I ever understood the Force to begin with."Ezra said.

Laura smiled at him. "Both of us will understand, Ezra."

Ezra smiled back at her.

Ahsoka sighed. "We should get going."

Laura followed Ahsoka back to the camp, but Ezra stopped briefly to gaze at the sensor perimeter and the flora ahead.

He then followed Ahsoka and Laura.

Above, a convor was watching them.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next 'Twilight of the Apprentice'...**

 **What shall happen?**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far and if you have any ideas for the next chapters:)**


	19. Twilight of the Apprentice

**I don't own Star Wars Rebels Characters or the show, but my oc Laura Skywalker.**

* * *

 **The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 19: Twilight of the Apprentice**

On the _Phantom_ , Kanan, Ahsoka, Ezra and Laura were making their journey to Malachor in hyperspace.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace, we'll be going dark."Ahsoka said.

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ Rex asked.

"Yes."Ahsoka said.

 _"Ahsoka, you don't have to go to Malachor alone."_ Rex said. _"I could be there in two rotations."_

"I'm not alone, Rex."Ahsoka said looking at Kanan and the two kids.

 _"You know, I could have ordered you to take me along."_ Rex said.

"You don't exactly outrank me anymore."Ahsoka smirked.

 _"In my book, experience outranks everything."_ Rex said.

"Hmm, then I definitely outrank you."Ahsoka said.

 _"May the Force be with you."_ Rex said and ended the conversation.

Ahsoka went to her three friends.

"Why is Rex so worried?"Laura asked.

"Uh, what does he know that we don't?"Ezra asked.

"Malachor has always been off-limits to Jedi."Kanan said.

"Why?"Ezra asked.

Kanan sighed. "Old legends stories told to us as younglings in the temple."

"There's always a bit of truth in legends."Ahsoka stated.

"If Malachor is off limits, why would Master Yoda send us here?"Laura asked.

The group went out of hyperspace and they saw the dark grey planet.

Malachor.

"I don't know, but I trust Master Yoda."Kanan said. "There's something here for us."

"Yeah, something to help us stop the Inquisitors."Ezra said.

"And Vader."Laura added.

"Knowledge."Ahsoka whispered.

Laura looked at her and then Malachor.

The _Phantom_ flew into Malachor and was now in the clouds of the planet.

Chopper beeped.

"A ship? What type?"Ezra asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped back at the two kids.

"They can't tell."Laura said.

"Track it, let's see who else is interested in this place."Kanan said.

Ezra and Laura then spotted a strange area with statues in it.

"Whoa, look, up ahead."Ezra said. "What is that?"

"It looks like a deserted area."Laura said.

"I don't know, but the ship we're tracking went there."Kanan said. "I'm gonna set her down."

Kanan landed the _Phantom_ near the strange statues and then the ramp lowered as the four rebels went out it.

"I don't see any ship."Ezra said.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere."Kanan said and looked at Chopper and BB-8. "Chopper, BB-8 try to get a fix on its location."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him as BB-8 went back inside the _Phantom._

The four rebels walked up to the strange statues.

Laura suddenly stopped walking when she sensed something not right, but quickly ignored the feeling.

"What are these things?"Laura asked.

"This writing, it's in the old tongue."Ahsoka said as she bend down to look at the writing in the rock properly.

"Can you read it?"Kanan asked.

"I can try."Ahsoka said. "It's a very old form, I can only make out a few words."

Ahsoka started reading the writing in an alien language.

Ezra slowly reached his hand into the statue like he was in some kind of trance.

"No! Ezra, don't!"Laura shouted.

The second Ezra touched the statue it started glowing red.

The four rebels stood back as the ground started glowing red as it began to break.

This caused the four to fell into the ground, but they quickly used the force to slow down their fall.

Kanan and Ezra collapsed, while Ahsoka and Laura rolled down.

Laura stood up and brushed herself as she glared at Ezra. "Next time you take my warning before doing anything."

She reached out her hand to help him up.

The four then notice some kind of temple.

"What is that?"Ezra asked as he and Laura passed Kanan.

"A Sith temple."Ahsoka replied as Ezra and Laura went next to her.

Laura's eyes widen in fear. "Oh my gosh..."

The two kids looked in horror at the Sith temple in front of them.

As the four rebels started walking, Laura looked up saw light shining at the top of black ceiling with white dots that look like stars.

 _"At least there some light here..."_ Laura thought.

Chopper beeped in the comlink.

"Oh, we might fall through the surface?"Ezra smirked. "Thanks for the warning, Chop."

"Any fix on that ship yet?"Kanan asked.

BB-8 beeped at him.

"They picked up the trail."Kanan said. "This way."

As the four rebels continued walking there were old statues in front of them.

"I bet whatever we're looking for is inside that Temple."Laura said.

"Seems likely."Kanan said. "Just remember, if there's a ship, we're not alone down here."

"Ahsoka, you said we're here to find knowledge."Ezra said.

"But exactly what kind of knowledge?"Laura asked.

"The forbidden kind."Ahsoka replied. "To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them."

Ezra and Laura looked at each other.

"No better place to learn about the Sith, I guess."Kanan said to the two kids as they continued walking.

Laura stopped when she sensed that someone was watching them, but she kept walking.

The temple was quite.

 _Too_ quite.

But she still felt that something wasn't right about this place.

Despite the temple's darkness and the old statues.

Shocked looks appeared the four rebels faces when they saw more statues in front of them.

"The ground looks scorched."Laura said.

Ezra then saw something on the floor. "Whoa, Kanan! Look, a lightsaber."

"And another."Laura said as she picked one up.

The one Ezra held had a green kyber crystal and the lightsaber Laura held had a purple kyber crystal.

But then the two lightsabers automatically deactivated.

Kanan looked at one the male statues and then looked at the trio. "This was a battlefield."

"What happened here?"Ezra asked.

"It looks like at one time, thousands of years ago, Jedi knights attacked the temple."Ahsoka said.

"And the Jedi won, right?"Laura asked nervously as she and Ezra stood up.

"From what I can tell, nobody won."Ahsoka said.

"I hate to break up this history lesson, but we should keep moving."Kanan stated.

The four rebels continued walking in the temple.

Laura suddenly felt whispers coming from behind her making her stop walking and then she heard someone calling her name.

"Do you guys hear that?"Laura asked.

Kanan, Ahsoka and Ezra stopped walking to look at her.

"Hear what, Laura?"Ezra asked.

"I-I heard someone whispering my name."Laura said.

Laura gasped when she heard the voices whispering her name again.

She turned around and saw no one.

"I could have swore I heard someone."Laura stated in a hint of fright.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each other.

That didn't sound right.

Ahsoka looked at her in worry. "Laura are you okay?"

Laura rubbed her head in order to stop her headache. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"Ahsoka asked. "You know when can take you back-"

"No, Ahsoka."Laura replied with a small smile. "I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?"Ahsoka asked with a concern look.

"Yes."Laura said. "Ahsoka, I beg you don't leave me alone."

Ahsoka gave her warm smile. "I won't,I promise."

Laura smiled back and nodded at her.

"Get down!"Ezra shouted.

Ahsoka and Laura turned around and saw Ezra blocking an attack from another inquisitor with his lightsaber.

The inquisitor back away as Kanan activated his lightsaber.

Then Ahsoka and Laura activated their own lightsabers and stood in a fighting stance.

"Four Jedi?"The inquisitor said sounding surprised.

"An Inquisitor!"Ezra said as the four them charged towards the sith.

The inquisitor back away and threw bombs at him.

"Take cover!"Ahsoka shouted.

Everyone went out of the way, but when the bombs exploded Ezra and Laura fell to the ground beneath.

"Kanan!"Ezra shouted.

"Ahsoka!" Laura shouted.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted.

"Laura!"Ahsoka shouted.

The kids fell down to the ground with a thud.

"Ezra! Laura!" Kanan shouted. "Can you two hear me?"

"We're okay."Laura replied rubbing her head.

"He's getting away, let's go!"Ahsoka shouted.

Kanan looked back at the two kids.

"Don't worry about us, we'll catch up!"Ezra shouted.

Laura sighed as she stood up. "Sure, we'll catch up, soon as we figure out where we are."

The two kids looked around before hearing a strange voice.

"I know where you both are."the man said and chuckled. "You're with me."

Ezra and Laura activated their lightsabers and pointed them at the man.

"Please put your weapons away."the man said. "I-I mean you no harm."

"Stay back!"Laura growled.

"We're warning you, old man."Ezra said.

"Forgive me, it It's just, I've been alone so long."the man said. "It's been years since I've spoken to anyone."

"You live here alone?"Laura asked in disbelief. "Uh, in the dark?"

"Not by choice." The old man said. "My ship crashed. I'm trapped, marooned, I've had to scrounge and scrape to survive."

Laura glared at him and then looked at Ezra.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I wish we could help you, but we have to get back to our friends." Ezra said as he looked up.

"Well, perhaps I could help you."the old man said.

Laura scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Why are you here?"the old man asked.

"We're not gonna tell you that."Ezra stated.

"You two came for the same reason I did, years ago." The old man said. "You both seek knowledge."

Laura glared at him. "How do _you_ know what were looking for?"

"It's in the temple, isn't it?"the old man said. "And I know the secret way to get inside, but, but I'm too old, I need help to open the door.

Laura raised her eyebrow at him. "What's inside?"

"Help me and find out."the old man said.

Ezra and Laura looked at each other then slid down towards the old man.

"Show us this doorway."Ezra said.

"Please, this way."the old man said.

"You first."Laura replied.

"You two don't trust me?"the old man asked.

"We don't know you."Laura stated coldly.

"W-Well, then let's change that."the old man said. "Call me 'Old Master' and you two?"

"Call me "Jabba."Ezra said.

"And call me Clara"Laura said.

"Hmm."the old man said. "Come then, Jabba, Clara."

* * *

The inquisitor was running away from Kanan and Ahsoka, who were chasing after him.

"I've never had an Inquisitor run from me before."Kanan said.

"Maybe it's because he's outnumbered."Ahsoka said.

"He did seem surprised."Kanan said. "I don't think he was looking for us."

"Then who is he tracking?"Ahsoka asked.

The two stopped running.

Chopper and BB-8 contacted Kanan.

"You found the ship? Where?"Kanan asked.

BB-8 beeped at him.

"No, no."Kanan replied. "Forget it, no time! Get over there and find that ship."

Chopper beeped at him.

"Do not let him take off! We'll follow your signal."Kanan said.

Kanan and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and started running.

Chopper beeped at him.

"No, disobeying me is gonna be dangerous."Kanan stated. "Now get going!"

Chopper left BB-8 behind on the _phantom_ to find the inquisitor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to lighten the path.

"How much further?"Ezra groaned.

"We need to get back to our friends real quick."Laura said.

"You two are worried about your friends?"the old man said.

"They need our help."Ezra said.

"Yes"the old man said and sighed. "And with good reason, the Inquisitor is powerful."

"Wait, you know about the Inquisitor?"Laura asked.

"He is my enemy."the old man said. "All Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies."

"Were you a Jedi?"Ezra asked.

"Uh, no."the old man replied. "No, no, but I was once a Force-wielder, long ago, long, long ago."

Laura's eyes widen and glared at him. "Then you're a Sith?"

"The Sith."the old man said. "The Sith took everything from me, ripped me from my mother's arms, murdered my brother, used me as a weapon and then cast me aside."

Ezra and Laura looked at each other.

"Abandoned me, once, I had power, now I have nothing...nothing."the old man said.

"I know how you feel."Ezra stated. "The Empire, it took away my home, and my mother and my father."

"I have no memory of my parents because a Sith Lord killed my father _and_ my mother and I grew up with out them thanks to _him_."Laura scowled and clutched her fist in anger.

"And you both want revenge."the old man said.

"We want justice!"Ezra and Laura stated.

Yes, yes! And you both shall have it, for I have discovered the key."the old master said.

"The key to what?"Ezra asked.

"The key to destroying the Sith."the old man said.

"Well, that is the knowledge inside the temple?"Laura asked.

"Yes, that temple holds secrets of the Sith, secrets that have been buried with the dead for thousands of years."the old man said.

"And you'll both share this knowledge with us?"Ezra asked.

"Yes."the old man said. "Yes, of course."

Laura looked at the man in suspicion as she and Ezra continued walking forward and the man following behind them.

* * *

Chopper continued flying until he found the inquisitor's TIE ship.

The droid quickly avoided the inquistor's swirling blade and went inside the TIE ship.

"Filthy droid."the inquisitor growled.

Kanan and Ahsoka prepared to fight the inquisitor as he started swirling his blade.

Chopper started flying the TIE ship to blast inquisitor and knocking him out.

The inquisitor was about to get his lightsaber, but Kanan and Ahsoka stopped him.

"Chopper, sometimes you do it right."Kanan said.

Chopper beeped at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra, Laura and the Old Master approached the temple.

There was now a bit of light in front of the temple.

"Whoa..."Ezra said.

"A place of worship for some."the old master said. "To others, an engine of destruction, but at its heart, our prize."

"How do we get in?"Laura asked.

"Three must lift these stones."the old master said. "No more, no less, that is the way of the Sith."

"You seem to know an awful _lot_ about them."Laura stated folding her arms.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy."the old master said. "Even practice their beliefs."

"Yeah, my master wouldn't approve of that last part."Ezra said.

"Neither will mine."Laura said.

"Then they are doomed to fail."the old master said. "Now, young Jedi, help me."

Ezra and Laura closed their eyes and used the force to try and open the temple's door.

But nothing happened.

"We can't."Laura grunted.

"It's too heavy."Ezra groaned.

"Your anger is a wellspring."the old master said. "You must use it."

"But a Jedi is never supposed to act out of emotion."Laura said.

"Your passions give you strength."the old master said. "And through strength, you gain power, you have seen it, you feel it, you must break your chains."

Ezra and Laura used their anger to lift the door up and to their shock it started to open.

"Yes."the old master whispered. "Use your power."

Ezra and Laura with all their strength of their emotions, the door opened fully.

When the door opened, the three saw that were on a dead end.

"A dead end!"Ezra said.

"Great." Laura muttered.

"Focus!"The old master said.

Ezra and Laura closed his eyes, raising their hands.

They focused before hearing the rumbling of the dead end as it lift.

"What do we do?"Ezra asked.

"Release the one behind you." the old master said.

Laura released the door and it collapsed behind them.

The old master watched as Ezra and Laura repeatedly lift and released the doors.

"How many of these things are there?"Laura growled.

The two kids and the old master walked into a room as the door collapsed behind them.

Ezra and Laura panted in relief.

"Never knew a Sith temple would have to much entrances."Laura said rubbing her wrist.

"Unless you take risks, do what must be done, there will always be limits to your abilities." Old master said "Seize the knowledge. Seize the power. Do not become like me, Jabba, Clara."

"My name's Ezra."Ezra said. "My real name."

"And my real name is Laura."Laura stated.

"Real names? Yes, I once had a real name. So long ago, I don't remember." Old master said before sighing, removing his hood. "Now, now I am called Maul."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You're the fourth Inquisitor we've seen." Kanan said at the cuffed inquisitor "How many are there?"

"More than enough for the two of you." The inquisitor said before looking at Ahsoka, it was silence as he stared at her before scoffing. "Nothing can save you."

He seems to know who Ahsoka is.

"Why are you on Malachor?" Kanan asked.

"Hunting." The inquisitor stated.

"But you were not expecting us." Ahsoka pointed out. "Who are you after?"

The inquistor chuckled. "A shadow."

Ahsoka and Kanan looked at each other wondering what he meant by that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maul lead Ezra and Laura to the centre of the temple where they see a Sith holocron resting on an altar.

"Behold the key."Maul said.

"It's a holocron."Ezra and Laura said.

"You both know of them?"Maul asked.

"Yeah."Ezra said. "My master has one, but it's different."

"So did mine."Laura said.

"Because this is a Sith holocron, one that holds all their secrets."Maul said.

"Well, how do we get to it?"Laura asked.

"It is a test."Maul said. "Only someone with the courage to risk oblivion is worthy to claim it."

"Throw us."Ezra said.

Laura looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, throw us."Ezra said to Maul. "We'll jump, and then you use the Force to throw me and Laura, my master and I do it all the time."

"Well, a few times anyway."Laura replied.

"Look, we can do this." Ezra said.

Ezra and Laura then backed up and started running towards the edge then jumped, Maul used the Force to throw the two kids.

Ezra stood up before looking at the Holocron, narrowing his eyes at it.

Laura just stood there staring at it like she was in a trance.

Maul smiled as Ezra and Laura walked up to it and reached for the Holocron, grabbing it and pulling it out.

Ezra looked at the Holocron before showing it to Laura then showed it to Maul.

 _"What a strange, but beautiful glow..."_ Laura thought as she looked at red light coming from the holocron.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the ground Ezra and Laura were on started lifting higher as the roof above opened.

* * *

Ahsoka and Kanan caught themselves as the ground shook, before looking at the temple as the roof started opening up.

Neither them noticed the inquisitor pressing a button on his wrist.

"We need to find Ezra and Laura."Kanan exclaimed before looking at Chopper. "Get back to the Phantom and get ready to leave."

Chopper beeped before taking off.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Ahsoka growled pulling the inquisitor to his feet and pushed to get him walking.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Electricity started coming out as Ezra and Laura tried not to fall before looking at Maul.

"Jump!"Maul shouted.

"We won't make it!"Ezra replied.

"Ezra! Laura!"Maul yelled.

"We-We can't!"Laura shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Kanan pushed the inquisitor as they ran towards the temple.

They stopped when noticing the electricity coming out.

"Why do I know Ezra and Laura are involved in this somehow?"Kanan said.

A worried look appeared in Ahsoka's face.

* * *

Trust me!" Maul shouted.

Ezra and Laura looked at each other before Laura grabbed his hand and they both jumped.

The two kids yelled as they continued falling and fell past Maul just as he caught them with the Force.

He looked down at them and reached out, grabbing Ezra's hand and the Holocron.

He looked at the Holocron as if he just gonna get that before noticing Ezra and Laura staring at him before pulling them up to safety.

Maul sighed and looked at the two "There was nothing to fear." Maul nodded at them. "You two were wise to trust me."

Ezra and Laura looked at each other than at Maul before following them.

* * *

Kanan and Ahsoka stopped in front of the wall and looked at it.

"They are inside, I know it."Kanan said. "But there's no way they lifted that door."

"Not without help."Ahsoka replied.

The inquistor started chuckling.

Kanan glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Chopper beeped on his comlink.

"What is it, Chopper?"Kanan asked.

Chopper beeped at him.

"What do you mean we've got company?"Kanan asked.

The inquistor laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?"Kanan demanded.

They both turned to see to the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister using her lightsaber as helicopters towards them.

Ahsoka and Kanan dodged the attack and activated their lightsabers.

Seventh Sister swung her lightsaber at the inquisitor cutting his handcuffs.

The inquisitor then used the Force to grab his lightsaber from Kanan's belt and activated it.

Seventh Sister smirked. "An excellent day's hunt."

Ahsoka and Kanan fought the Fifth Brother as they all close in on them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"How do you open this?"Laura asked looking at the Holocron.

"One must be a Sith or think like one."Maul said and scoffed. "But it has, other uses, give it to me."

Ezra gave the Holocron to Maul.

"I will show you." Maul said putting the Holocron in the triangular shaped-hole in the wall.

The doors soon started to open.

"Sith holocrons are keys that can open many doors."Maul said giving the Holocron back to Ezra.

The three walked towards the doors.

The last door opened to reveal Kanan and Ahsoka fighting the three inquisitors.

Ezra and Laura activated their lightsabers.

"Ahsoka!" Laura said happily running towards her master with Ezra following her.

"Laura?" Ahsoka asked and looked at her padawan as she stopped next to her.

"Ezra?" Kanan said.

"Kanan, Ahsoka!" Ezra shouted "We brought help."

Ezra and Laura looked at Maul as Kanan and Ahsoka followed their glance.

"Maul." Ahsoka said in surprise.

"The Shadow."Eighth Brother said.

 _"The Shadow?"_ Laura thought in confusion.

"What fun."Maul said and laughed. "What fun!"

"So, the rumors are true, Darth Maul lives."Seventh Sister said.

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul." Maul said as he walked next to the two kids.

"Ezra, Laura, step away from him!" Kanan stated.

"Kanan, I swear he's on our side!"Ezra said.

"He really is."Laura said.

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words."Maul said and activated his staff, revealing two red blades then jumped towards the inquisitors attacking them.

Maul was obviously stronger then all three of them as they struggled to block his attack.

"What are we waiting for?"Ezra asked.

The four Jedi got into battle positions.

"Why would you come here?" Seventh Sister asked Maul as they blocked and held their lightsabers.

Ahsoka and Kanan looked at each other before running towards Maul and the inquisitors.

They all blocked and held each other's attacks.

"The holocron, do you have it?" Eighth Brother asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Maul smirked.

"Fall Back!"Seventh Sister yelled.

The inquisitors ran and jumped, spinning their lightsabers and flying away.

They all deactivated their lightsabers.

"Maul, what game are you playing?" Ahsoka asked.

"The end game, Lady Tano, the end game, I am the enemy of your enemy now and I have my own reasons for wanting the Empire to fall." Maul said before inhaling sharply. "But we have little time. The one they call Vader will be here soon."

"The Sith Lord." Laura whispered as her skin paled and a look of fear appeared in her face.

Ahsoka held her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"How do you know this?" Kanan asked.

"His dogs will tell him where we are." Maul said as he deactivated his lightsaber and walked up to them "Three Jedi and a part timer."

Ahsoka looked down at what he said as Laura looked at her in sadness.

Maul noticed the bond between them as well as Kanan and Ezra.

"Oh, he will come." Maul said "He will not be able to resist us."

"Okay, hold on, there is no 'us.'" Kanan said "Dealing with Inquisitors is one thing, Vader is another and I'm not convinced we're all on the same side anyway."

"Kanan, we should trust him."Ezra said.

"Look, we took this from the temple together!"Laura said taking out the holocron.

"This is why we came here, right? To find out about the Sith."Ezra said.

"To find a way to beat them."Laura said. "Ahsoka, you said we came here for knowledge."

"Laura, there is no way a Jedi can unlock that holocron."Ahsoka said.

"But you two may unlock the Temple itself."Maul said.

"How?"Laura asked.

"Tell us how."Ezra said.

"At the top of the temple is a chamber."Maul said. "Connect the holocron to the obelisk within and you two can unlock the ancient knowledge of the Sith."

"Why are you working so hard to keep us here?"Ahsoka asked in suspicion.

"I cannot defeat Vader alone."Maul said.

"I say we stay with him."Ezra said.

"Yeah?"Kanan asked folding his arms. "Well, I say we go, so that settles it."

"Are you such cowards that you would run from this chance to defeat your enemies?"Maul asked. "Who slaughter your friends?"

"Kanan, he has a point."Laura said.

Kanan and Ahsoka looked at each other.

Then Chopper contacted Kanan on his comlink. "Chopper, we're staying for a while."

Chopper beeped at him.

"Yeah, I know it's a bad idea."Kanan said. "Just scan for incoming ships, and keep the Phantom out of sight."

"Oh, how exciting."Maul said. "We're all on the same side."

"Just show us how to get to the top, and hurry."Kanan growled.

"This way."Maul said as the four jedi followed him.

Neither of them notice they watched by the Seventh Sister's droid.

* * *

In another side of the Temple, the inquisitor were listening to Ezra and Laura talking.

 _"We took this from the temple and this is why we came here, right?"_ Ezra said.

 _"To find out about the Sith!"_ Laura said. _"And their abilities."_

"Skywalker and the boy has the holocron."Seventh Sister said.

"We cannot allow them to use it."Fifth Brother said.

"I will reclaim it!"Eighth Brother said as he flew off swirling his lightsaber.

Fifth Brother took out his lightsaber, but Seventh Sister stopped him.

"Wait!"Seventh Sister said. "Let him thin them out, then we will retrieve Skywalker as Lord Vader's prize."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maul and the four rebels have finally made it to the temple.

"Now what?"Kanan asked.

Maul placed his hand on the wall and a small elevator came down.

"Wow!"Ezra and Laura said in surprise.

Kanan was about to go next him, but Maul stopped him.

"Only two."Maul said. "No more, no less."

"Yeah? Well, these two come as a set."Kanan said and went next to Ezra. "You two will be okay with Grandpa?"

"We'll be fine."Ahsoka said.

"Absolutely."Laura said.

Then the lift went up.

"Ezra, listen to me, he's using you _and_ Laura."Kanan said.

"Are you ever gonna trust me to think for myself?"Ezra asked. "To follow my instincts?"

"I do trust you."Kanan stated.

"Maul sees what I could be."Ezra said. "You don't."

Kanan sighed. "He'll say anything to get what he wants."

"Look out!"Ezra shouted as he spotted Eighth Brother.

Eighth Brother kicked Kanan and knocking him out.

Ezra and Eighth Brother continue to fight before the inquisitor kicked him away and he went over the edge, hanging on.

The Eighth Brother walked up to him and activated the drills of his lightsaber.

"Give me the holocron!"Eighth Brother growled as he brought the drills closer to Ezra's fingers.

Then Maul, Ahsoka and Laura came with their lightsabers.

"Ezra!"Maul shouted.

Maul used the force to sent Eight Brother flying away on his lightsaber.

Then Maul helped Ezra up.

The five then spotted Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother flying on their blades to the top of the temple.

"Looks like they've figured out your plan."Kanan said glaring at Maul

"Then we shall alter it."Maul said. "I recommend that we split up and scale the Pyramid from two sides, they will also have to divide their forces."

"And let me guess, Ezra and Laura goes with you?"Kanan asked. "No, thanks."

"It is the logical choice."Maul stated.

"I say we split up."Ezra said. "Trust me, Laura?"

"I think it's best if I stay with Kanan and Ahsoka."Laura said as she handed the holocron to Ezra. "You know just in case."

"Excellent, excellent."Maul said as he and Ezra went to the next lift. "You will find another lift on the far side, we will meet again on the next terrace."

He then powers the next lift as he and Ezra went up.

Laura looks at Ezra in worry.

"He'll be fine."Ahsoka said.

"Yeah? How do you know that?"Kanan asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Because you taught him."

Laura smiled at Kanan as well.

But then her smile dropped when she heard the voices whispering her name again.

 _"Laura..."_

"Who is there?"Laura demanded activating her lightsaber. "I'm not afraid of you! Show yourself!"

 _"Laura..."_

"Why can't you just leave me alone! Who ever you are!"Laura shouted.

"Laura!"

Laura gasped in fright and turned around to face Ahsoka.

"Are you okay?"Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine, is just this place is scaring me..."Laura said in worry.

"Don't worry it will be all over soon."Ahsoka said placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka..."Laura said looking at her master. "What did you discovered back in the temple in Lothal?"

"Nothing, Laura."Ahsoka said simply.

"I sense something, Ahsoka."Laura said. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Ahsoka froze and looked away. "No, Laura."

"Ahsoka can't you at least tell me what's bothering you?"Laura asked.

"Nothing is bothering me."Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka I sense your hiding something, something that you fear."Laura said.

"Its...the dark side,Laura." Ahsoka said. "And what would happen to you."

"Ahsoka, I don't like it."Laura said as she rubbed her arms. "I think I felt the dark side before I think it was during order sixty-six."

"Laura we need to take you back to the phantom."Ahsoka said.

"I'm fine, Soka."Laura said with a smile. "Ahsoka, I can handle a little bit of the dark side, it's never going to get me."

"Laura your not fine."Ahsoka said.

Laura narrowed her eyes at her. "You don't trust me."

A small glimpse of yellow appeared in Laura's eyes.

"Laura!"Ahsoka said. "The temple is doing something to you snap out of it your not being yourself!"

"SHUT UP, PART-TIMER!" Laura growled as she activated her lightsaber.

Ahsoka quickly activated her lightsabers to block Laura's.

"Laura!"Ahsoka shouted. "The dark side is controlling your mind."

"Why do you even care about training me to become a Jedi!"Laura growled. "Your not a jedi yourself!"

"Laura stop!"Ahsoka said. "This isn't you!"

"You never cared about me!"Laura scowled. "I wish I never met a selfish person like you!"

The two continued slashing their lightsabers at each other.

"LAURA!" Ahsoka shouted. "That's not true!"

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"Laura said sarcastically as she threw Kanan into the wall with the force with her free hand.

"Laura!"Kanan shouted. "Your not a Sith! Your our friend!"

Laura used the force to lift up Ahsoka and strangle her with the force.

But she finally got to her senses as she deactivated her lightsaber and she took a few steps back.

"I'm…I'm so-sorry…"Laura cried covering her mouth. "I don't know what's happening to me..."

Ahsoka walked over to Laura and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka!"Laura sobbed as she started crying and hugged Ahsoka tightly. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I know,Laura."Ahsoka said as she hugged her back. "You never did and you will never will."

"Everything is changing, I don't know why..."Laura sobbed.

"It's alright, Laura." Ahsoka said.

Laura nodded as she dried her tears before going to Kanan and helping him up.

"I'm so sorry,Kanan."Laura said.

"It's alight, Laura, go find Ezra."Kanan said. "We'll catch up."

Laura looked at him and Ahsoka, then she nodded before running off.

"I didn't want to hurt Laura, this temple seems to be scaring her." Ahsoka said.

"Well, she's right about one thing." Kanan said. "Everything is changing."

They both walked onto the elevator.

* * *

When Laura walked up the stairs and looked around sensing Ezra.

"No! No!"

Laura quickly followed the side, where the yelling came from.

Maul was using the force to levitate the Seventh Sister and holding her in a Force-choke.

"You want to end this? Finish her!" Maul ordered.

"I can't!" Ezra shouted.

Laura rushed up the stairs in time to see Maul using his lightsaber to kill the Seventh Sister.

The Jedi girl's eyes widen when the blade struck Seventh Sister causing her to scream and to die.

"The next time you hesitate like that, it may cost you your life or the lives of your friends."Maul said.

Ezra looked up at him feeling a little upset.

Laura heard Kanan grunting.

"We must hurry." Maul said. "I fear our companions are in danger."

Ezra nodded before looking up the stairs to see Laura, standing there shocked and upset.

"Laura!" Ezra said in relief and ran up the stairs stopping in front of her.

"He killed her..." Laura growled and narrowed her eyes as Maul walked up to them.

"It needed to be done." Maul said.

Laura glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"We should get going." Ezra said grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her away.

"Fine."Laura replied.

They walked to another flock of stairs to see Ahsoka and Kanan fighting the two inquisitors.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing." Maul said.

Laura looked at the ceiling.

"We must not delay. I will handle this. You two take the holocron." Maul said. "Place it in the obelisk, activate the temple, gain the knowledge you seek. I'll meet you at the top."

Laura followed Ezra up the stairs but they both turned to see the Eighth Brother, trying to fly but his lightsaber snapped in half and he screamed following down to his death.

"Still want to do that?" Laura asked.

"I'm much to frighten to tease you." Ezra smirked.

Laura chuckled before continuing up the stairs.

She then stopped, when she saw Ezra staring at her lovingly.

"What?"Laura asked.

Ezra smiled. "There's something I really wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"Laura said.

Ezra walked in front of her and looked at her in the eyes. "I love you."

"You love me?" Laura asked in surprise.

"Y-Yes, I love you, Laura, I love you with all my heart." Ezra told her honestly. "Since the day I met you."

"Ezra...I had no idea..." Laura said.

"Laura do you love me too?"Ezra asked as he held her hand.

"Yes...I do."Laura said smiling.

Ezra and Laura stared each other for a moment before closing their eyes and kissing each other.

The second their lips touched the darkness and the fear on them disappeared and was consumed by light.

And the only feelings they felt was not hatred or anger.

But love and happiness.

As Laura kissed him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

After what felt like an hour, Ezra and Laura pulled away, slowly as their cheeks turned red.

"Umm...we should get going."Ezra said sheepishly.

"Yeah."Laura said and giggled.

The two kids, well, now lovers, continued going up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where are Ezra and Laura?" Kanan asked.

"You mean, my apprentices?" Maul asked before attacking Kanan.

His attack caused Kanan to get blind.

"Kanan!" Ahsoka shouted, when she saw Kanan collapsed.

Ahsoka looked to see Maul swinging at Kanan.

She quickly blocked his attack with her lightsabers.

"My apprentices are activating the temple or more precisely, this battle station, which I shall use to exact my revenge on all my enemies!" Maul shouted.

* * *

Ezra and Laura finally made it to the top of the temple.

Ezra pulled the Holocron out and handed it to Laura.

Laura used the Force to put it in the obelisk.

It open and lighting exploded out of it.

 _"Who comes forth?"_ a female voice echoed through the Holocron.

"Ezra, uh, Ezra Bridger." Ezra said

"And Laura Skywalker."Laura said."We were told this holocron is the key to knowledge."

 _"Indeed, Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker."_ the female voice said. _"And do you know what knowledge is?"_

"Tell us!" Ezra and Laura said.

 _"Knowledge is power."_ The voice stated as the energy pulsating and thunder rumbling.

* * *

Ahsoka and Maul continued fighting.

"The power will be mine! Ezra will be mine, Laura will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Maul shouted at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, angrily before pushing Maul away and jumped backwards onto the stairs.

"Running away again, Lady Tano?" Maul growled.

"If you want to finish our fight, you'll have to deal with him first." Ahsoka nodded behind him.

Maul turned to see Kanan, standing there while wearing a Jedi guard helmet and holding his lightsaber.

"Go get Ezra and Laura!"Kanan ordered.

Ahsoka nodded and turned to run.

"I will make this quick."Maul said as he activated his lightsaber.

"You had your chance." Kanan said.

Then the two began to fight.

Kanan used the force and his other senses to fight against Maul and succeeds in pushing him over a cliff into the chasm below.

Then Chopper contacted him.

"Chopper! Am I glad to hear you."Kanan said. "We need a pick up."

Chopper beeped at him.

"A TIE Fighter? Are you sure?"Kanan asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _"I have been waiting."_ the female voice said.

"What's happening?"Ezra asked.

 _"The power to destroy life is at your command."_ the female voice said.

"What?"Laura asked in shock.

"No! No, no!"Ezra shouted. "That's not what we wanted!"

 _"Then perhaps the 'other', who approaches will claim it instead."_ the female voice said.

Ezra and Laura looked at each other. "Maul."

Suddenly Laura felt something dark and evil coming to the temple causing her to feel dizzy.

"Ezra..."Laura whispered as she fell and Ezra caught her and placed her down on the floor.

"Kanan, Ahsoka, Maul tricked us!" Ezra shouted. "This temple's a weapon and Laura's growing weaker!"

Ezra stopped running and took a few deep breaths.

The a light shun in front of Ezra and he was cornered by a familiar figure, who has arrived while riding on a TIE Advanced starfighter.

It was Darth Vader.

The Sith Lord breathed loudly as Ezra glared at him.

Vader leaped off the TIE holding his lightsaber taking a few steps forward.

Ezra activated his lightsaber and stood in front to protect Laura.

"You and Skywalker have unlocked the secret of the Temple."Vader said. "How did _you_ accomplish this?"

"You're smart, figure it out!"Ezra said angrily.

Ezra and Vader clashed lightsabers with each other.

"No matter."Vader said. "The power within and young Skywalker will both soon serve the Emperor."

"I won't let you have her!"Ezra growled.

"Then you will die _braver_ than most."Vader stated.

Ezra only fought Vader for a few seconds, but the Sith Lord quickly defeats him and breaks his lightsaber in half.

Ezra collapsed behind Laura.

He looked back at his girlfriend before he looked up noticing Darth Vader walking up to him.

"Perhaps I was wrong."Vader said.

He raised his lightsaber to struck down Ezra, who covered his eyes and wait for the worse when he heard a familiar voice.

"It wouldn't be the first time."a familiar voice stated.

Vader turned around and saw Ahsoka.

"It was foretold that you would be here." Darth Vader said. "Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to."Ahsoka stated.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber, while Ezra checked if Laura was ok.

"We need not be adversaries."Vader said. "The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

"There are no Jedi!"Ahsoka growled. "You and your Inquisitors have seen to that."

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not."Vader said as he turned around to glare at Ezra when he saw him stroking Laura's hair.

Ezra looked at him in fright.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible."Ahsoka said. "My master could _never_ be as vile as _you_."

"Anakin Skywalker was weak."Vader stated. "I destroyed him."

Ahsoka closed her eyes in sorrow before glaring at Vader. "Then I will avenge his death."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way."Vader reminded.

Ahsoka glared at him. "I am no Jedi."

With that their conversation ended and Ahsoka activated her white lightsabers.

Vader activated his blood red lightsaber as Ahsoka and him started fighting.

Darth Vader tried to swing his lightsaber at her, but Ahsoka was dodging and ducking way too quickly and it was hard for him to block her attacks.

Ahsoka used the force to push him, Vader looked up and saw Ahsoka jump to attack him, but he blocked her lightsabers with his.

They started moving out the temple as Ezra watched them.

"I need a lot more training."Ezra said.

The he heard someone whimpering and saw Laura waking up.

"Laura!"Ezra said in relief and rushed to her side. "Your okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine just a bit of a headache."Laura groaned and smiled as Ezra helped her up.

The two kids smiled at each other.

"The holocron!"Laura said in realization.

"We can't let him get it."Ezra said.

Laura froze. "Him?"

"It takes a Master and his apprentices."

Ezra and Laura turned around and saw Kanan and Chopper, who was guiding him.

"Kanan!"Ezra and Laura said as they ran up to him.

"Wait, what happened, why are you wearing that?"Ezra asked.

"I'll explain later!"Kanan said and looked at Chopper. "Chopper,you and BB-8 get the Phantom ready."

"Ezra, Laura, help me to the holocron!"Kanan ordered.

"But Kanan, your eyes..."Laura stated.

"Let's worry about that later." Kanan said. "We've got to get that holocron out of here, where's Ahsoka?"

Ezra sighed. "With Vader."

Laura gasped in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Vader continued their lightsaber duel beneath the temple.

Green sparks appeared around them as they clashed their lightsabers with each other.

Ahsoka was beginning to lose her strength as she continued duelling with Vader.

The Sith Lord then used the force to sent Ahsoka falling to the ground beneath them.

Vader looked at Ahsoka one more time before bringing his attention at the top of the temple.

There was now one more thing left to do.

* * *

Ezra and Laura led Kanan to the Holocron.

"A few more steps."Ezra said.

"Now reach! Higher!" Laura said as they reached for it.

"We almost have it!" Ezra said.

Right when they grabbed it, it started glowing.

"Now pull!" Laura ordered as they both pulled.

Laura looked at the Holocron when they noticed the ground shaking.

"The temple's starting to collapse!"Ezra shouted.

"We need to get out of here!"Laura said.

Ezra and Laura helped Kanan making their way to the _Phantom_.

Outside the two droids were on the _Phantom_ waiting for them.

Chopper beeped at them.

"We are going as fast as we could!"Ezra stated.

But then BB-8 started beeping in panic.

"BB-8 calm down!"Laura shouted. "We're coming! Just get ready to-"

Suddenly someone started pulling Laura and the holocron with the force.

"Whoa!"Laura said.

Ezra grabbed her free hand and Kanan grabbed Ezra's in order to pull her back.

"Whoa!"Laura shouted and started screaming when she saw who was dragging her. "No! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Vader was using the force to get her and the holocron.

"Kanan! It's _him_!"Laura shouted as she struggled to break free.

"I know! We got you!"Kanan stated.

"Leave her alone, you monster!"Ezra shouted as he struggled to pull his girlfriend back.

Unknown to Vader, Ahsoka was running towards him, while holding her lightsabers.

Vader felt her approaching and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka yelled as she deflected his lightsaber and damaging his helmet.

Vader shouted as he hit the floor.

The torguta lost her balance and she fell on the floor.

"Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!"Laura shouted.

Ahsoka stood up a little bit as she closed her eyes.

 _"Ahsoka!"_

Ahsoka's eyes widen and turned to face Vader, who wasn't facing her.

Beneath the charred helmet and scarred face, Ahsoka sees her former master.

"Ahsoka..."Anakin/Vader whispered glaring at Ahsoka with his sith yellow eye.

"Anakin."Ahsoka whispered in fear.

Ezra helped Kanan aboard the _Phantom_.

Laura turned around and gasped in shock when she Ahsoka still in the temple with Vader.

 _"Ahsoka, what are you doing?!"_ Laura thought.

Anakin/Vader stood up to look at his former apprentice.

"I won't leave you!"Ahsoka stated. "Not this time."

Anakin/ Vader's eye widen in surprise and all was quite at the moment.

But then his eye narrowed angrily at her, remembering a painful memory.

"Then you will die."Vader replied coldly and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka just looked at him.

Vader slowly approached her with his lightsaber ready to strike her down.

"No! Stop!"Laura shouted.

"Ahsoka!"Ezra shouted.

Ezra and Laura tried to get to Ahsoka, but she force-pushes them out of the temple.

Ahsoka gave them a sad smile before quickly activating her lightsabers to block Vader's strike.

"No! NOOOO!"Laura screamed.

The temple closes in on itself as Ahsoka and Vader continue their fight.

"Ezra! Laura, let's go!"Kanan shouted.

Ezra and Laura quickly ran back to the _Phantom_.

The _Phantom_ quickly flew off as the temple's light started glowing brighter.

And then...

BANG!

The temple exploded.

* * *

Back on the _Phantom_ , Ezra and Laura started crying.

"There's nothing we can do now."Kanan said. "It's over...it's over."

Ezra sobbed in Kanan's arms, while holding the holocron.

Laura covered her hands with her face as she continued crying.

* * *

The _Phantom_ returned to Chopper Base on Atollon, where they are greeted by Hera, Sabine,Zeb, Rex and AP-5.

While the others look on in silence, Hera embraced Kanan, who was wearing a white blindfold around his eyes.

Ezra and Laura looked at their friends with sadden looks.

Laura couldn't held back her tears as she sobbed in Ezra's arms.

Sabine, Zeb and Rex looked on in sadness upon seeing that Ahsoka has not come with them.

Ezra and Rex closed their eyes in sorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maul escaped from Malachor in a stolen TIE fighter.

* * *

On Malachor's surface, a lone and damaged Darth Vader limps away from the destroyed Sith temple without Ahsoka.

He didn't notice a convor with bright colours was watching him and was flying to a figure that was walking back into the ruined temple.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_ , the Lothal rebels silently deal with Kanan's blindness and the loss of Ahsoka.

In his darkened room, Ezra managed to access the Sith holocron using the dark side of the force with his eyes reflecting the beaming red light.

* * *

In the girls room, Laura was alone crying and was resting her head on her knees.

BB-8 beeped sadly as he went next to her.

"I don't know what to do now, BB-8."Laura sobbed as more tears came down her eyes. "Ahsoka its gone like my parents and it's all my fault."

Laura put her head on her knees and continued crying.

 _"Don't worry mum, dad...Vader will pay for this that's a promise."_ Laura thought as a glare appeared in her face. _"I'm not giving up hope just yet!"_

As Laura continued sobbing, she didn't notice that a beautiful ghost figure with flowers on her long brown hair wrapped her arms around her for comfort to ease her sorrow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the finally chapter of season 2.**

 **Next is Season 3.  
**

 **YAY:)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far.  
**

 **P.S. Once I watch 'Rogue One', since it's coming out soon and I can't wait to see it, I'm thinking of adding the movie in this story;)**


	20. Season 3: Steps into Shadow

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 20: Steps into Shadow**

 **A Year Later...**

 _"I won't leave you! Not this time..."_

 _"Then you will die!"_

"NO!"

A girl wakes up from her nightmare and gave out a heavy sigh.

She was a sixteen year old teenage girl with lovely golden blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Her ponytail grew a bit longer.

She wore a black choker around her neck and a stylish dark blue outfit with black tight with matching boots.

Her two lightsabers were held around the belt on her waist.

The girl was Laura Skywalker.

"That day it keeps hunting me..."Laura whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

Afterwards on Naraka...

The four rebels were sneaking in a Imperial prison in order to rescue their occasional ally Hondo Ohnaka.

The rebels climb under a walkway where there are two patrolling Imperial stormtroopers.

Sabine pulls a stormtrooper down by his leg, Ezra attacks the second stormtrooper and throws him down the ravine.

Laura slashes the third stormtrooper knocking him out.

"Gotta hand it to you, kid."Zeb said. "This was a pretty good plan, you've been on a roll."

"Hey,I'm just getting started, buddy."Ezra said.

"Now come on, let's move."Laura said.

Zeb and Sabine went in front of the entrance.

Ezra and Laura went underneath the walkway as the light passed.

"Okay, Chopper."Ezra said in his comlink. "Jump."

Chopper was at the top of the hill and he beeped at him.

"No rocket."Ezra said. "It's too loud,now jump!"

Chopper beeped as he jumped off the cliff, Laura used the force in order to stop him from being spotted in the security light.

She then released him and Zeb caught him.

"Chop, get this door open."Laura said.

Chopper beeped in annoyance and Zeb put him down in the walkway.

"You're welcome."Zeb said.

Chopper then opens the door to the prison and the five of them run in.

The five rebels ran to the cell, where Hondo was.

"6609."Sabine said.

"This is it."Ezra said. "Sabine, you're up."

Sabine began press the buttons to do the code to open the cell.

Laura sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I still can't believe we're here to break this guy out of prison, your forgetting what he did last time."

"Trust me, we need the information he has."Ezra said.

"You heard the boss."Zeb said as he folded his arms. "Open the door."

"Don't encourage him."Sabine said.

"He is in here because of us."Ezra said.

Laura scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that, Ezra."

Then the cell's door opened.

The four rebels looked inside the cell and saw a small pig-like creature and a shadow figure.

"Who's the pig?"Zeb asked.

The shadow figure revealed to be Hondo.

"Purple guy, Mando girl, Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker."Hondo said. "My, look how you both have grown."

Ezra smiled him, while Laura just had a blank look on her face.

"Ah, I knew you two wouldn't let your old partner, Hondo, rot away in this prison."Hondo said.

"Hondo, it's good to see you."Ezra said.

"Not really."Zeb muttered.

"You better have the intel you promised."Sabine said.

"Or we're sending you back to that cell."Laura reminded.

"Yes, we do."Hondo said.

"I'm sorry."Zeb said. "We?"

"Yes."Hondo said. "Me and my business associate, Terba, you wouldn't believe the secrets he knows."

"You're right."Zeb said. "I wouldn't."

Terba speaked in ugnese.

"What fun."Sabine said.

"Now we're rescuing two people."Laura muttered.

"Hey, twice the fun."Ezra said.

Laura then notice two stormtroopers behind Ezra. "Look out!"

The Jedi girl activated her father's and second lightsaber to deflect the stormtrooper blasts as Sabine and Ezra fired at them with their blasters.

Laura's second blade was a lightsaber with a purple kyper crystal.

The four rebels, the two droids and the two smugglers quickly started making their escape.

"Spectre-6 to Ghost."Ezra said in comlink. "Change of plans, we need a 44 scoop at the landing platform."

 _"On my way, Spectre-6."_ Hera said on the communicator.

Laura raised her hands and used the force to knock out the stormtroopers as Sabine opened up a elevator door.

The eight of them went inside the elevator.

"Here."Sabine said as she handed a blaster to Hondo. "Make yourself useful."

"Oh! Mandalorian!"Hondo said looking at the blaster. "I can get a lot for this on the black market."

"You will be giving it back."Sabine warned.

Once they were in the correct floor, Sabine, Ezra and Hondo blasted the stormtroopers.

"Oh! I'm keeping it!"Hondo said.

"No, you're not."Sabine said.

"Come on! This way."Laura said.

Ezra and Laura sensed more stormtroopers coming as they activated their lightsabers to knock them out.

Ezra's new lightsaber had a green kyper crystal in it.

The others were behind them running.

"Is that really Ezra and Laura?"Hondo asked.

"Most of the time."Sabine said.

The stormtroopers were running after the rebels and shooting at them.

Terba spook in ugnese.

"No, you cannot have a double share, you greedy little pig."Hondo said.

As the door opened in front of the rebels, Terba spoke again and ran more faster than them.

"What do you mean, "the deal's off?"Hondo asked.

"No! Terba, wait!"Ezra said as they continued running.

"So what did you say about doubling the _fun_?"Laura asked sarcastically.

"This is not good business!"Hondo said.

Terba then got blasted away by an AT-DP walker.

"No!"Ezra said.

"Well, I guess the deal is off."Hondo said.

Then the AT-DP walker and a few stormtroopers started firing at them.

"Get down!"Ezra said as the seven of them went behind the crates.

"Karabast!"Zeb growled as the blasted at the bucket heads. "We're cut off!"

"We need to make a move, or we're never going to!"Sabine stated.

"And we're toast!"Laura added as she used the force to knock out the coming stormtroopers and Sabine threw a bomber to blast them as Chopper closed the door.

"Don't worry, Laura."Ezra said. "I got us into this, I'll get us out."

Laura and the group watched in astonishment as her boyfriend used the force to control the AT-DP walker's pilot to blast at the stormtroopers.

Then Ezra made the AT-DP walker fall down into the ground beneath.

"When did Kanan teach you that?"Sabine asked.

"He didn't."Ezra said.

"I'm impressed."Laura replied folding her arms.

Then more stormtroopers came and started blasting at them as they ran.

"Get ready to jump!"Laura said.

"Jump? What does she mean, "jump"?"Hondo asked as he and Zeb blasted at the stormtroopers. "Jump where?"

"Means our ride is here."Zeb stated.

Then the _Ghost_ came to the scene.

"Now!"Laura shouted.

Then the seven jumped on Laura's signal and landed at the top of the _Ghost_.

A moment after the _Ghost_ flew away from Naraka.

* * *

Afterwards inside the _Ghost_...

"Was that Imperial walker helping you?"Hera asked.

"Yeah."Zeb said. "Ezra used his Jedi mind trick on the pilot, pretty wizard, eh?"

"I did what I had to do."Ezra said.

Laura smirked. "Well, he learned that move from his sweetheart to be honest."

"Hey!"Ezra said smiling and Laura chuckled.

Then Hondo and Sabine came.

"Ah, Captain Syndulla."Hondo said. "I appreciate the rescue and of course, I expect full payment even though Terba tried to betray us."

"Wait."Hera said. "Who's Terba?"

"Hondo's former cellmate who almost botched the mission."Sabine said. "He didn't make it."

"Lets just say he got what he deserved."Laura said folding her arms.

"Ezra, did you know about this?"Hera asked.

"Not exactly."Ezra said. "But Hondo and I had a deal."

"Ezra, when it's your mission, you are responsible for all of the details like Laura."Hera said.

"I was responsible for what I knew, we went to get Hondo, and here he is."Ezra said as he went out the control room. "I'm sorry about Terba."

"Ah, the fiery spirit of youth, eh?"Hondo asked.

"It's not all bad."Hera said.

The Laura went out the control room to check if her boyfriend was ok.

Then she rested her ear on Ezra's rooms door to hear, who was he talking to.

 _"Your anger gives you strength, gives you focus."_ a female voice said. _"You can see things clearly your friends cannot, now, what else do you desire?"_

"They can't see."Ezra said. "If they can't see, I must become stronger, more powerful, I will never let my friends get hurt again, especially Laura."

Laura froze, when she realized that he was talking to the Sith holocron.

 _"That holocron is the one that's keeping him in a bad mood!"_ Laura thought. _  
_

* * *

Meanwhile on a Star Destroyer...

"Governor Pryce."Tarkin said. "How are things proceeding on Lothal?"

"Lothal is secure, Moff Tarkin."Governor Pryce said. "But I am here about the recent rebel attack at the prison on Naraka, which I believe is only the beginning of a larger rebel threat like Skywalker."

"I am inclined to agree."Tarkin said. "Although Lord Vader has dealt with the insurgency's Jedi leadership and now his attention is on capturing Skywalker, so far her and these rebels have both proven to be particularly stubborn, how do you intend to solve this problem?"

"I want the Seventh Fleet."Governor Pryce said.

"I see."Tarkin said. "And what of Admiral Konstantine and his fleet?"

"Huh."Governor Pryce said. "Admiral Konstantine is more politician than soldier, I need someone who sees a bigger picture."

"Very well."Tarkin said. "You shall have the Seventh Fleet."

"Thank you, Moff Tarkin."Governor Pryce said as she went out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rebel base on Atollon...

The rebel group and Hondo were with Commander Sato and Rex.

"So, so, so, how much do you insist on paying me for this intel?"Hondo asked.

"Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn't payment enough?"Hera said. "What do you want?"

"Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?"Hondo said. "You know, the Ghost is a very nice ship, I could probably..."

Laura and the group glared at him. "Forget it!"

"I'm kidding, of course."Hondo said. "But I do need a ship, nothing too fancy, just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons..."

Hera folded her arms and looked at Ezra, while he shrugged his shoulders.

"...I am a wanted man, after all, very popular."Hondo said.

"If your information is as good as you claim, then we have a deal."Commander Sato said.

"I give to you the planet Yarma."Hondo said a hologram of Yarma appeared. "And hidden in its cloudy heavens, Reklam Station, a secret Imperial salvage yard where thousands of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap. My former friend Terba worked on the line there before he was arrested for trying to escape."

"Y-wings?"Laura asked and looked at Rex. "Kinda old, but can they fly?"

"Those bombers may be old, but they were solid in combat operations."Rex said.

"If we could steal a squadron's worth..."Hera said.

"They would be key to building a strike fleet, one capable of our next objective, the destruction of the Empire's factory on Lothal."Commander Sato said.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Ezra said. "Let's go get 'em."

"Not so fast."Hera said. "We need to scout it first, confirm Hondo's intel and recon its defenses."

"Besides we still have a lot to do."Laura said.

"You still do not trust Hondo, given our history together?"Hondo said. "You wound me to the quick, madam."

"Ezra Bridger, Laura Skywalker, I trusted you both with the last mission and your success has not gone unnoticed."Commander Sato said. "You two will lead this mission as Commander and Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?"Laura asked her face brighten up.

"A promotion?"Ezra asked.

Rex chuckled. "You two earned it, kids."

"Way to go."Sabine said.

"Well done, young Jedi."Zeb said giving a hard pat on Ezra's shoulder as he and Sabine walked away.

"Congratulations, you two."Hera said. "Kanan will be proud of both of you."

Laura smiled. "Thanks, Hera."

"Yeah? Well, he has a funny way of showing it, considering he's never around."Ezra muttered as he walked away.

Laura sighed and feeling upset of Ezra's statement.

Meanwhile, Kanan was meditating at the outskirts of Chopper Base near the sensor beacons.

"Kanan, I was hoping to see you at the briefing."Hera said.

"I hear Ezra and Laura are doing well."Kanan said.

"They haven't been stepping up, but, you know, they are blaming themselves for what happened to you and Ahsoka."Hera said.

"Well, I don't."Kanan said.

"I wish you would tell them that."Hera said and walked away.

* * *

Afterwards Kanan went to see Ezra in his room.

"Kanan."Ezra said. "Uh, hey, what are you doing here?"

Kanan blocked Ezra from getting the Sith holocron. "I think it's time for us to talk."

"Really? Uh, now is not a good time."Ezra said. "Me and Laura have both been promoted and assigned in a really important mission."

"Yeah, I've heard."Kanan said and looked at the holocron. "The Sith holocron? You opened it?"

"Yeah, I opened it."Ezra said. "So what?"

"Ezra, you know only someone who uses the dark side can open this thing."Kanan said.

"The things I've learned from it have really helped me."Ezra said.

"You're using it?"Kanan asked angrily.

"Maybe you should, too."Ezra said. "You might actually learn something."

"Ezra, do you have any idea how dangerous this path is?"Kanan asked.

"Everything I've learned has helped me win one battle after another."Ezra argued. "I'm using it for good."

"Acting out of anger offers quick results, but it's a trap!"Kanan said angrily.

"Not for me!"Ezra argued back.

Kanan sighed. "I can't let you keep this."

"Fine, I don't need it."Ezra said. "Just like I don't need you."

Kanan sighed and walked out of the room.

Ezra then notice Laura looking at him with an unhappy look was on her face and folding her arms.

Ezra realized she has being listening to his and Kanan's conversation.

"Laura..."Ezra said.

"Maybe its best if we don't see each other that much anymore, Ezra."Laura said in disappointment. "I don't know you anymore..."

With that Laura walked away leaving Ezra alone his room.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ezra, Laura and their fellow rebels including Rex and Hondo travel to Reklam Station on the _Phantom_.

"We can't jump directly to Yarma from here."Sabine said. "We'll have to drop out of hyperspace at the Sereeda Waypoint and plot a new jump."

"But do not take too long."Hondo said. "That is Mining Guild territory, if they spot us, they'll alert the Empire and jeopardize my payment, I mean, our mission."

"Relax, we'll be there and gone before they know it."Laura said. "Right, Chop, BB-8?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Then the _Phantom_ flew into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanan was meditating outside Chopper Base.

 _"I can help you."_ a male voice said.

"Where are you? Who are you?"Kanan asked as he stood up.

 _"Come to me."_ the male voice said.

Kanan takes a sensor beacon to ward off the kryknas.

* * *

Back in the _Phantom_...

The Lothal rebels exit hyperspace at Sereeda Waypoint.

"Okay, Chopper, you're up."Sabine said. "Program those coordinates fast before..."

 _"Attention, shuttle craft."_ a captain said in the communicator. _"You're trespassing in a Mining Guild claim zone, identify yourselves, state your business."_

"Uh-oh."Chopper said.

 _"State your purpose."_ the captain said.

"Please excuse the intrusion, Captain."Ezra said. "We'll be on our way as soon as we calculate our hyperspace jump."

 _"We will not authorize any such jump until you've registered with the Empire and paid the hyperspace toll."_ the captain said. _"Prepare to transfer credits, If you do not slow your speed, we will open fire."_

"Sabine, get us out of here."Laura said.

Sabine nodded and speeds up the _Phantom_.

The _Phantom_ was soon pursued by two Mining Guild TIE fighters.

"Imperial prison is bad, but where the Mining Guild will send us is worse!"Hondo complained.

"Hang on!"Sabine said. "Brace yourselves."

Chopper and Sabine shoot down the ships with laser cannons.

"Chopper, we're clear."Sabine ordered. "Charge the hyperdrive."

"Wait."Ezra said. "We should destroy the transport before they contact the Empire."

"They probably already have."Laura replied.

"No! We're not leaving any witnesses."Ezra argued.

"That's not our mission, Ezra!"Laura stated.

"She's right, Commander."Rex said. "The important thing here is to proceed with our mission."

"Fine."Ezra muttered. "Make the jump."

"Hyperspace, here we come."Sabine said.

Then the _Phantom_ jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile on Atollon, the voice leads Kanan to a series of mesas in the wilderness.

There, Kanan encounters a massive creature known as Bendu.

"Ah, you heard my call."Bendu said. "Good, your imbalance woke me from a deep slumber."

"Imbalance?"Kanan asked.

"Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world."Bendu said.

"You're a Force wielder."Kanan said as he sat down. "But you're not a Jedi."

"Wielder? Hmm."Bendu said. "Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and Bogan, the light and the dark, I'm the one in the middle, the Bendu, what do you call yourself?"

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Kanan said.

"You carry conflict with you, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Bendu said.

"It's this."Kanan said showing him the Sith Holocron.

"Ah, Interesting."Bendu said as he used the force to see the holocron.

"Careful."Kanan said. "It's dangerous."

"How so?"Bendu asked.

"It's a Sith holocron, a source of evil."Kanan said. "My student's been using it, and I'm afraid it's changing him."

"An object cannot make you good or evil."Bendu said. "The temptation of power, forbidden knowledge, even the desire to do good can lead some down that path, but only you can change yourself."

"Not always."Kanan replied.

"A-ha! Your conflict becomes clear."Bendu said. "That device in the ground, why do you have it?"

"It keeps the spiders from attacking me."Kanan said.

"May I see it?"Bendu asked.

Kanan gives the sensor marker to Bendu end, who then destroys the machine.

"Hey, hey! What did you do?"Kanan asked.

"I am helping you."Bendu said.

"It was the only thing protecting me from those creatures!"Kanan said.

"You believe that, but you must learn to see things differently now."Bendu said.

"Look, I can't see anything, not anymore."Kanan said.

"No."Bendu said. "You are unwilling."

"Are you saying there's a way to restore my vision?"Kanan asked.

"Your sight cannot be healed, but I can teach you to see if you're willing."Bendu said.

Kanan then removed his helmet to 'look' at him. "What must I do?"

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"I'm certain Governor Pryce is overestimating how organized the resistance is."Admiral Konstantine said. "While it's true there are pockets of rebellion, there has never been any evidence of a larger scale, galaxy-wide operation."

"And I would like to keep it that way, Admiral Konstantine."a male voice said.

The three imperials saw Grand Admiral Thrawn and Governor Pryce entering the room.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn."Tarkin said.

"Grand Admiral?"Admiral Konstanine said.

"The Emperor recently promoted me after my victory at Batonn."Thrawn said.

"Civilian casualties outnumbered the insurgents at the time."Kallus said.

"Acceptable margins, Agent Kallus, for there are no longer rebels in that sector."Governor Pryce said.

"Well, Thrawn, what do you think of Governor Pryce's theory about Skywalker and the rebels in the Lothal sector?"Tarkin asked.

"This is a pirate our jedi knight and rebels rescued from Naraka prison, Hondo Ohnaka."Thrawn said showing the hologram of a wanted poster of Hondo to the four imperial soldiers. "Within the last hour, the Phoenix Squadron destroyed Mining Guild ships using the Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint, taken separately, they may seem unrelated, but Ohnaka's cellmate was a laborer at our starfighter reclamation plant in the Yarma system, one jump point away from the Sereeda attack."

"Grand Admiral Thrawn believes Skywalker and the rebels intend to raid the plant and steal fighters for their fleet."Governor Pryce said.

"Every ship they add to their arsenal increases the threat to our own armada and the Emperor's plans."Thrawn said.

"I trust you have a solution?"Tarkin asked.

"I will start my operations here and pull the rebels apart piece by piece."Thrawn said. "They will be the architects of their own destruction and Skywalker's."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The _Phantom_ flew into the planet of the Yarma.

"No Imperial traffic on the scopes, but no sign of the station either."Laura said. "A bit strange..."

"It is down there, my friends."Hondo said. "And those ships are ripe for plunder."

"There's no telling what we're flying into."Sabine said.

"Let's find out."Ezra said. "Take us down."

Sabine and Chopper eventually spot the station within the gassy atmosphere of Yarma

"There it is."Sabine said. "Reklam Station."

"Chopper, get a count on those bombers."Laura said.

Chopper beeped at her and showed the hologram of the bombers.

"There! Y-wing light bombers."Ezra said. "Looks like they're in decent shape, too."

"Yeah, but according to Chopper's scan, there's only 15 left."Sabine said.

Then a Y-Wing light bomber went inside the station.

"Correction."Laura said. "There are only 14 left, looks like they're being destroyed."

"We need to move in now."Ezra said. "There won't be any ships left if we wait."

"Hold on."Zeb said. "Our orders are to recon the station, not go after ships."

"We should advise Captain Syndulla."Rex said.

"What if the Empire detects our transmission?"Ezra stated. "I was given command of this assignment, I know what the objective was and I am changing it, we're going in now, that's an order."

Laura and the group looks at Ezra in silent.

"Yes, sir."Sabine said.

"Rule breaker..." Laura said bitterly under her breath and shook her head.

Sabine flies the _Phantom_ down.

"Hurry! We're losing ships."Ezra said.

"Well, commander, what's your plan to get 'em out of there?"Laura asked sarcastically.

The _Phantom_ bumps into an Imperial dismantler droid.

"Here's what we're gonna do - Look out!"

"What was that?"Sabine asked.

"Oh, right, right."Hondo said. "That is probably a dismantler droid, forgot that Terba said there might be some guarding the station."

"When were you gonna share that information?"Zeb asked angrily.

"Well, of course I just did."Hondo said.

"Great."Laura muttered.

As the _Phantom_ flew down a few dismantler droids were following them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Reklam Station...

"Commander Titus, we have a perimeter breach."an imperial officer said. "Dismantler droids have been activated."

"It could be Skywalker and the rebels, Governor Pryce warned us about."Titus sad.

* * *

A dismantler droid closes in on the _Phantom..._

 _"_ Chop, get it!"Sabine ordered.

Chopper shoots it down with the ship's rear cannon.

"Right, I'll handle those clankers."Rex said as he opened the rear exit. "Hold on tight!"

"Where are you going?"Hondo asked.

"Outside."Rex replied.

Rex started blasting at the droid.

He almost falls out but Zeb grabs his ankle and pulls him back into the ship.

The _Phantom_ got hit and the ship loses power.

"We're going down!"Laura shouted.

BB-8 let out a panicking beep.

The _Phantom_ begins plummeting into the depths of Yarma.

"Chopper, get the engines back online!"Ezra shouted.

Chopper beeped at him.

* * *

Back in the Reklam Station...

"The rebel ship has suffered considerable damage."a imperial officer said. "They've lost power."

"Where'd they go?"Titus asked.

The tracking movements of the dismantler droids and the _Phantom_ disappeared.

"We've lost them in the storm, sir."the imperial solider said.

* * *

Chopper took out a dismantler droid that was about to attack the _Phantom_.

Sabine regains control of the ship.

"Brace yourselves! I'm gonna lock onto the station."Sabine said.

She then brought the _phantom_ on the docks beneath the station.

* * *

Back in the Reklam Station...

"Sir, the rebel ship is not registering on our scanners."the imperial officer said. "It may have crashed onto the surface."

"Alert the Imperial sector fleet."Titus ordered. "Governor Pryce will want to know of this."

* * *

Ezra and his fellow rebels park the _Phantom_ beneath a platform and board the station.

Laura used the force to take BB-8 out of the ship.

"We gotta shut down the conveyor before they're all slagged."Ezra said. "Come on."

Shortly later, they encounter several Ugnaught workers.

"Ugnaughts."Zeb said.

"Get out of the way."Ezra said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait."Hondo said. "Every situation has the potential to be profitable."

Hondo then speaks to the Ugnaughts in ugnese.

"I told them Terba was my friend and we've come to liberate them."Hondo said. "I think that's what I said."

"Liberate them?"Laura asked.

"Fine."Ezra said. "They can help us liberate the ships."

"Hondo, get them to shut off the conveyor."Laura stated.

"Uh, very well."Hondo said.

Then spoke in ugnese again with the ugnaughts.

 _"Laborer 429, why have you disengaged the conveyor?"_ Titus asked.

The Laborer speaks in ugnese.

 _"It's malfunctioning? Well, get it repaired, miscreant, or I'll have you thrown off the station!"_ Titus ordered.

"Let's just get our ships and get out of here."Ezra said.

"Well, Commander, first we have to refuel them."Sabine said. "Their tanks will be empty."

"Bet you didn't think of that when we walked into this."Laura muttered to her 'boyfriend' before following Sabine.

A sad look appeared in Ezra's face.

Rex put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not the first complication won't be the last."Rex said before walking away. "Let's get to work."

"You know, Kanan would've loved this mission."Zeb said.

A moment after the rebels have refueled the remaining Y-wing star fighters.

"Last two, and then we're outta here."Sabine said.

"That's good, Sabine."Laura said. "Your the best."

A dismantler droid spotted Laura and the rebels.

* * *

"Sir, Skywalker and the rebels, they're alive and they're trying to refuel the old bombers."the imperial officer said.

"Get a squad down there."Titus ordered. "Override the conveyor and activate the magnetic locks."

* * *

Back in the Reklam Station...

"Well, they know we're here."Sabine said. "They're locking the ships down."

"Uh, perhaps my associates can assist?"Hondo asked and spoke to the workers in ugnese.

The workers spoke back to them.

Hondo sighed. "My friend says all systems have been overridden by the control tower."

"Zeb, you and Sabine finish refueling."Ezra ordered. "Me and Laura will take care of the tower."

"Rex, you're with us."Laura said.

The group went their separate ways.

The two droids stayed with Zeb and Sabine.

"Stop your complaining."Sabine said. "This is the last one, then we'll leave."

The dismantler droid then leaps onto the Y-wing that Sabine is standing on and causes her to lose her balance.

Zeb manages to grab onto to her while holding a rope.

The dismantler droid then leaps onto the Y-wing that Sabine was standing on and causes her to lose her balance.

Zeb manages to grab onto to her while holding a rope.

"Lieutenant!"Rex shouted.

Laura looked at Zeb and Sabine, then activates her two lightsabers.

"Go help 'em!"Ezra said. "I got this."

Rex and Laura nodded as they went to help their friends.

"Yes, yes, you go help them."Hondo said. "We will look for a ship, I mean, help Ezra."

Hondo and the Ugnaughts follow Ezra into the complex.

Ezra climbs a ladder and discovers a _Sentinel_ -class landing craft insider a hangar.

As Ezra started fighting with the stromtroopers, Hera contacted him.

 _"Ghost to Spectre-6."_ Hera said. _"You missed check-in, where are you?"_

"Hey! Still in the Yarma system, Hera."Ezra said.

* * *

Back in the Rebel Base...

 _"Yeah, no."_ Ezra said nervously. _"Getting some great recon, so busy no time to talk, Bridger out."_

He then ended the call.

"It appears Commander Bridger's recon mission has turned into a recovery operation."Commander Sato said.

"Sir, we had better mobilize the fleet."Hera said.

"Indeed."Commander Sato said.

When Hera got on the _Ghost_ , she was surpised to see Kanan on his usual seat.

"Kanan?"Hera asked.

"Ezra and Laura are in trouble."Kanan said. "Let's go."

"It's good to have you back."Hera said with a smile and started the _Ghost_ as it flew off.

* * *

Back in the Reklam Station...

Laura was fighting the dismantler droid and blocking its blasts with her lightsabers.

"Oh! You want some more, you lousy clanker?"Rex growled. "I'll show you more!"

The former clone captain used a crane to lift the dismantler droid.

Laura sees this as her advantage and then rushes to the monster droid.

"That tears it!"Laura growled.

She leapt up and slashed the robot in half.

The jedi girl jumped off the robot as it explodes in flames and lands in the planet's volatile gas-filled depths.

Laura and Rex then rushes to help Sabine, Zeb, Chopper and BB-8.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra got surrounded by stormtroopers, but takes them out with his lightsaber and force powers.

"Partner!"Hondo said. "I will stay here and guard the shuttle in case we need a quick escape."

"You do that."Ezra said as he left.

* * *

Inside...

"I assure you, Governor, we will capture Skywalker and these rebels momentarily."Titus said and ended the call.

 _"I hope so, Titus, but know I will be there soon to reinforce you."_ Governor Pryce said.

Then Ezra storms the command center and takes out Titus's stormtroopers.

"You?"Titus asked.

"You? Last time we met, you were captain of a top-secret Star Destroyer."Ezra joked. "Now you run a junkyard?"

"Skywalker's capture and your execution will mean my return to ranking status!"Titus growled.

"Yeah, get ready for another demotion."Ezra said with a smirk.

Titus took out his blaster and aim it at Ezra.

Ezra uses the Force to destroy Titus's blaster and then disarms the Imperial officer.

"I'm asking nicely."Ezra said. "Unlock those bombers now."

"Sorry, but I've sabotaged the control unit."Titus said. "The only way to unlock the bombers is to cut power to the entire station."

"Okay."Ezra said as he was about to destroy the power unit.

"Wait! If you disable the power, this station will drop to a fiery destruction."Titus said. "You would doom us and your friends for a few old ships?"

"I believe in my friends."Ezra said. "They'll be fine, you, not so much."

Ezra uses his lightsaber to cut power to the station.

"Better get going."Ezra said.

"Evacuate now!"Titus ordered as he left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura, Sabine and Zeb sense the magnetic locks have been unlocked.

"The bombers are unlocked."Zeb said.

Laura contacted Ezra on her comlink.

"Spectre-7 to Spectre-6."Laura said. "What was that blast?"

 _"I had to cut the station's power."_ Ezra said. _"Get in those bombers and get out of here."_

"Hang on!" Laura stated. "What about you?"

 _"I'll take the Phantom."_ Ezra said. _"Now get going, that's an order."_

"Fine."Laura muttered and ended the call.

"Chopper, BB-8 tap into the relay navigation system."Sabine said. "I need you to remote-pilot those four ships."

The two droids beeped at Laura.

"Yes, you're getting in a Y-wing too."Laura said simply.

Chopper beeped in compliment.

"Zeb!"Sabine said.

"Come on! Get in there!"Zeb said as he put Chopper on a Y-wing.

Laura went on a Y-wing and BB-8 went at the top of it.

"I hope Ezra is doing well."Laura whispered.

* * *

Ezra spotted the shuttle that Hondo was guarding flying away and then contacted him.

"Hondo, I thought you were guarding the shuttle in case we needed to escape."Ezra said.

"And I am."Hondo said. "We are making our quick escape now or at least Hondo is, I will see you again soon, partner! Another successful adventure!"

Ezra rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well, I better get moving, too."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rex was in a Y-wing with Chopper, who beeped in annoyance.

"Stop complaining and focus."Rex said. "You've gotta get those bombers in the air."

Chopper beeped in anger.

"Detach bombers from the dock."Rex said.

Chopper remote-pilots the Y-wings which fly into space.

"Nice work."Rex said. "Now keep 'em steady."

"BB-8, set the coordinates in the navi-computer."Laura said.

BB-8 beeped at her.

"WHAT! There's no hyperdrives?"Laura asked in shock.

"They must have removed them."Rex said.

The Y-wings travel to space, but got blocked by an Imperial Star Destroyer.

The Star Destroyer releases a swarm of TIE fighters.

"Karabast!"Laura growled and banged her fist on the controllers.

"My thoughts exactly."Zeb said.

* * *

Back on Yarma...

Ezra tries to reach the _Phantom_ but the platform breaks apart and falls down with the _Phantom_ into Yarma's volatile depths.

 _"Spectre-6."_ Laura said in her comlink. _"The Empire is here in orbit, we are in big trouble."_

"I'm in trouble too, Laura."Ezra said. "This is wrong, it's all gone wrong."

 _"See! This is what happens, when you don't follow what I tell you!"_ Laura growled and ended the conversation.

"Kanan! Where are you?"Ezra begged.

* * *

Back in Space...

Laura and the rest fought with the Imperial fleet.

"They're trying to drive us toward their tractor beam! Ghost to bombers."Sabine said.

Sabine and Laura blasted at several TIE fighters.

Then the _Ghost_ and the Phoenix fleet came.

"Get your ships on the carrier."Hera said. "We'll cover you."

"Copy, Ghost."Laura said smiling. "We are glad to see you."

* * *

On the Star Destroyer...

"They fight so hard to gain so little."Governor Pryce said. "Contact Grand Admiral Thrawn immediately."

Agent Kallus nodded at her.

* * *

In Space...

The rebels continued fighting the TIE fighters.

 _"Ghost, any sign of The Phantom?"_ Laura stated. _"Spectre-6 should be up here by now."_

"Ezra's not with you?"Kanan asked.

 _"No."_ Laura replied in worry.

"The station."Hera said.

"We better hurry."Kanan said.

* * *

Hera and Kanan flew the _Ghost_ to Reklam Station.

"There's something on my scanner."Hera said. "I'll try to get as close as I can."

"Ezra, I'm here."Kanan said.

Inside Yarma's atmosphere, they spot Ezra clinging on for dear life.

"There he is!"Hera shouted.

"I'll get him."Kanan said.

The jedi goes to the rear hangar bay to rescue the boy.

"Ezra, I'm right here!" Kanan shouted.

"Kanan? I can't reach you! It's too far!"Ezra shouted.

"It's okay."Kanan said. "I've got you, go ahead, let go."

Ezra took a deep breath and Kanan caught him.

"Got him!"Kanan shouted.

The _Ghost_ flew away from Yarma as the station crashes into the depths of Yarma and explodes.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer...

Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine and Governor Pryce watch the battle from the bridge of their Star Destroyer.

"We have the admiral."Agent Kallus said.

"Put him through."Governor Pryce said.

Then a hologram of Thrawn appeared.

 _"Update me on your progress, Governor."_ Thrawn said.

"The situation is proceeding much as you anticipated."Governor Pryce said. "The rebel fleet, composed of three star cruisers, have come to the rescue."

 _"That is not the rebel fleet."_ Thrawn said. _"Break off your attack and allow them to escape with their meager reward."_

"Very good, Grand Admiral."Governor Pryce said.

The hologram disappeared.

"We're letting them and Skywalker get away?" Admiral Konstantine said in disbelief. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, but rest assured, Thrawn has a much larger objective in mind than the capture of Skywalker _and_ a single rebel cell."Governor Pryce said.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

"I can explain everything."Ezra said.

"Save it."Hera said. "Commander Sato, everyone is accounted for."

"Get us out of here!"Commander Sato shouted to a Phoenix rebel.

Then the _Ghost_ and the Phoenix rebels flee into hyperspace.

* * *

Later that night in Chopper base...

Laura, BB-8 and the rest were waiting for Kanan, Hera and Ezra.

"I'm sorry."Ezra said as they came out of the _Ghost._ "Okay? I messed up."

"As a leader, you've a responsibility to Phoenix Squadron."Hera said. "You almost got your team and yourself killed especially Laura."

"Okay? The Phantom is gone."Ezra said nervously as he rubbed his head. "But we're back in one piece and we've got five new, uh, or old bombers."

"You disobeyed orders."Hera said. "I have no choice but to suspend your command and let Laura have it."

"Thank you, Hera."Laura said, while glaring at Ezra, who looked down in guilt.

"You suspend him, you should suspend all of us."Zeb stated. "We went along with him."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Zeb, but this was Ezra's mission, not yours."Hera said.

"At least we got the Y-wings?"Sabine said.

"They're not for us."Hera said. "We have orders to deliver these bombers to General Dodonna's unit, they're part of a wider rebellion we're working to build, it's growing every day."

"Well, I guess if we're going to defeat the Empire, we'll need all the help we can get."Laura said with a smile.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

* * *

Afterwards...

"I should have told you I was using the Sith holocron."Ezra said. "I wanted to believe it could help us."

"Well, we don't need that thing."Kanan said. "We'll find another way."

"Um, what'd you do with it anyway?"Ezra asked.

Kanan chuckled. "It's safe."

"Oh, um, one more thing."Ezra said. "I wanted to thank you for coming back."

"I'll always come back."Kanan said.

"I know."Ezra said.

The two went back in the base.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	21. The Holocrons of Fate

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 21: The Holocrons of Fate**

Kanan, Ezra and Laura were traveling aboard a CR90 corvette through hyperspace.

"You're not gonna tell me what you did with the Sith holocron, are you?"Ezra asked.

"I told you it was safe."Kanan said.

"But what if there are secrets we can learn from it that'll help us destroy the Sith?"Ezra asked.

"Ezra, the secrets in that thing almost destroyed you."Laura said bitterly folding her arms.

"I know."Ezra said. "But if not to get the Sith holocron, why did Master Yoda send us to Malachor?"

"We asked for a chance to defeat the Sith, and we failed."Kanan said.

Laura closed her eyes in sorrow of that memory.

 _"I'm so sorry that your not here with us anymore, Ahsoka..."_ Laura thought.

But quickly went back to her senses, when she felt Kanan's hand on her shoulder.

Laura gave him a small smile.

"Coming up on the rendezvous point, Commander Skywalker, but the transport's not responding."a phoenix solider said.

After exiting hyperspace, the rebels spotted that the Hammerhead corvette has been attacked.

Ezra and Laura's eyes widen in shock.

"It looks like it was attacked."Ezra said.

After docking with the Hammerhead, Kanan and the two kids board the vessel and discover that a skirmish has taken place.

"There must have been one heck of a fight."Laura said looking around.

"I can smell the carbon scoring."Kanan said.

Then the three Jedi heard electronic chirping.

"Over here."Kanan said.

The three went to a chamber and saw a droid and a wounded rebel solider.

Ezra helped the wounded rebel up. "Hang on, all right? We'll get you help."

"What happened here?"Laura asked.

"Red...Red...blade."the wounded rebel said weakly. "After you two...made me tell...the Ghost is in danger."

"Another Inquisitor?"Ezra asked looking at Kanan.

"We've gotta warn Hera."Kanan said.

"This isn't good."Laura stated.

* * *

Afterwards the trio went back on the CR90 corvette.

"Got the Ghost for you now, sir."a phoenix rebel said.

Then a hologram of Hera appeared in front of them.

"Hera! Am I glad to see you're all right."Ezra said.

 _"Kanan."_ Hera said.

"There's another Inquisitor after us."Kanan said.

"And he knows where the Ghost is."Laura said.

 _"Laura, it's not an Inquisitor."_ Hera said and then someone pushed Hera away.

"Oh, no."Ezra said.

"It can't be."Laura said.

"What? Who is it?"Kanan asked.

Ezra and Laura glared at the figure in the hologram.

 _"Just an old friend, Master Jedi."_ a figure said coldly.

Laura narrowed her eyes angrily. "Maul..."

It was Maul.

"Maul? You betrayed us!"Ezra growled.

 _"No, I betrayed your friends."_ Maul said. _"But I would have remained loyal to you two."_

"What do you want?"Kanan asked.

"The Sith holocron that our apprentices and I acquired on Malachor."Maul said.

"We _don't_ have it."Laura said coldly.

 _"How unfortunate, because if that's true, then your friends have no future."_ Maul said activating his lightsaber and the hologram revealed Sabine, Hera, Zeb and Chopper.

"Okay, we have it."Ezra said. "Just not with us."

"We'll give it to you, as long as our friends remain safe."Kanan stated.

 _"Agreed."_ Maul said deactivating his lightsaber. _"Good, oh, and one more thing, your Jedi holocrons, give that to me as well."_

 _"Kanan, no."_ Hera said.

"Fine."Kanan growled.

 _"I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous."_ Maul said. _"Don't disappoint me."_

Then the holograms disappeared.

"I can't believe you told Maul, Kanan has the holocron."Laura growled.

"At the time, he was on our side."Ezra said as Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Is it still on the Ghost?"Laura asked.

"Where else would I keep it?"Kanan muttered as he sat down.

"Well, what about the Sith holocron?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, that's not gonna be easy."Kanan said.

"I thought you said it was safe."Laura said.

"It is safe."Kanan said. "That may be the problem."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

Maul and the captive Ghost crew members were in the common room.

"I assumed that this ship was merely a transport, but I realize it is much more than that."Maul said. "This is your home."

"You looking to move in?"Zeb growled.

"Captain, would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship?"Maul asked.

"Well, the airlock is down there, if you want to see yourself out."Hera muttered.

"Show me around."Maul said pointing his lightsaber at her. "I insist."

"No!"Zeb growled as he struggled on his chain

"Hera, don't."Sabine said.

"Mandalorian, you of all should trust me."Maul stated. "For did I not once rule your people?"

Sabine fell silent as Hera and Maul walked away.

"Is that true?"Zeb asked.

"Unfortunately."Sabine said sadly.

Hera brought Maul to Kanan's room.

"This is it."Maul said. "A dull and dour chamber, these are the quarters of a Jedi, show me where he keeps the holocron.!

"I don't know anything about him."Hera said.

"That's not true."Maul said as he read her mind. "You know all about Kanan Jarrus or should I use his real name? Caleb Dume."

Hera groaned.

"Yes, it was your idea to recruit the apprentice a few months before meeting young Laura."Maul said. "And it was from here that the boy found...no, he stole the holocron."

Maul found the Jedi holocron underneath the bunk and laughed.

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Hera looked away from him.

* * *

Back on Chopper Base...

It was now night time, Ezra and Laura rode their speeders to the area, where Kanan meet Bendu.

Kanan was behind Ezra's speeder.

"So, you hid the holocron down there?"Ezra asked.

"More like I left it with someone."Kanan said.

"Someone? Who?"Laura asked.

The two rode their speeders at the floor beneath.

"Bendu? Bendu, are you here?"Kanan called out.

"Bendu? Who's Bendu?"Laura asked.

"There's nothing here."Ezra said.

"He was here."Kanan said.

Laura then notice the thumper was gone.

"Maybe you're just hearing things that aren't there."Ezra said.

"Bendu! I need the holocron! Bendu!"Kanan shouted.

"Mmm, Kanan, we don't see your friend."Laura said awkwardly.

Ezra and Laura spotted the crawlers.

"Oh! Oh, but we do see crawlers! Lots of 'em! Hey, where's our thumper?"Ezra said nervously.

"If you stay calm, they won't attack."Kanan said.

"Right, stay behind us!"Ezra said as he activated his lightsaber.

"Ezra, you're making it worse!"Laura said, when she notice the crawlers started getting closer and hissing at them.

"It's possible to get along with them."Kanan said.

"Mmm, I tried that, remember?"Ezra asked. "They almost ripped my face off."

"Maybe this time is different."Laura said.

Kanan then scent Bendu."He's here."

"What?"Ezra asked.

Then the crawlers backed away as Bendu rose from the ground in front of the trio.

"The Jedi returns, and with his students."Bendu laughed. "Perhaps for a talk?"

"I don't believe it."Ezra said.

"Whoa..."Laura said in surprise.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat, Bendu."Kanan said. "We've come for the holocron."

"Ah, yes, the keeper of the shadow lore."Bendu said. "Why do you want it?"

"Tell him, you two."Kanan said.

"Uh Okay."Ezra said. "We need it to save our friends."

"A Sith, Darth Maul, has them."Laura said bitterly. "He wants it."

"I do not know this darksider, but I know his kind."Bendu said. "Why does he want it?"

"I don't know."Kanan said. "But he also wants my Jedi holocron."

"Oh, he would bring them together?"Bendu said. "Such a vergence carries grave danger."

"I thought the holocrons were just libraries of information and to help seek knowledge."Laura said.

"They are that and more."Bendu said. "If two such powerful sources of knowledge are united, they will grant a clarity of vision beyond your kind."

"What does that mean?"Kanan asked.

"When joined, any secret, wisdom or destiny can be seen through the Force."Bendu said. "One could bring much chaos with such hidden truths, I have seen it before."

"Well, we can't control what Maul will do."Ezra said.

"That's his point, Ezra."Laura said.

"Well, we still need it to save our friends, Laura."Ezra said. "So, are you gonna give it back, or not?"

"Hmm, the object you seek is a source of imbalance between you two and your teacher."Bendu said. "If you want it, you two must seek it out with him."

"Where is it?"Laura asked.

"Somewhere safe."Bendu said nodding his head to the crawlers cave.

"All right, we'll go, but we're going alone."Ezra said.

Ezra and Laura began to slowly make their way to the cave.

"The cave runs deep, with many twists and turns."Bendu said. "How can you be sure where it is now? Huh?"

"I hear something."Kanan said.

"If you listen, you can hear it."Bendu said.

"I'll hold on to this."Kanan said as he used the force to get Ezra's lightsaber.

Laura hands her lightsabers to him.

"Kanan! The spiders-"Ezra said.

"Will attack as soon as you turn it on."Kanan reminded.

"We'll use your comlink instead."Laura said.

"I'll try to guide you both from here."Kanan said.

Ezra sighed. "I'd rather have my lightsaber."

"Come let's go."Laura stated as the two of them walked into the cave.

"Why take their weapons?"Bendu asked.

"They gotta learn how to solve problems without it."Kanan said.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

Maul was unable to open Kanan's holocron and loses his temper.

"Wow."Sabine muttered. "Someone's not happy."

"Yeah, let's make his day worse."Hera said. "Ready?"

Zeb kicks Chopper into two of Maul's tour guide droids.

"Get to the engine room."Hera said. "Quietly."

The rebels then knock out their captors and make their way down to the engine room with Zeb carrying Chopper.

"Here he comes."Zeb said. "He makes an awful lot of clanking."

"He is part droid."Hera said.

"We can use that against him."Sabine said.

"He's in the hold."Hera said.

"Chopper, magnetize!"Sabine shouted.

The rebels then surround him but Maul breaks free of the magnetizer with his lightsaber.

He then hurls the rebels aside and locks Chopper in a store room.

"You will remain alive only so long as you're of use to me!"Maul growled.

* * *

Back on Atollon...

Ezra and Laura were navigating through the dark cave.

 _"Ezra,Laura keep to the left."_ Kanan said on his comlink.

"Left? You sure about that?"Ezra asked.

 _"Trust me."_ Kanan said.

Ezra and Laura got surrounded by several of the spidery creatures and loses contact with Kanan.

"Ezra? Laura? What's happening?"Kanan said and got no response.

He then puts his mask off and the lightsabers on the floor.

"Keep an eye on those, will ya?"Kanan said to Bendu.

He then rushes into the cave to assist Ezra and Laura.

"Perhaps master and apprentice will rediscover their balance."Bendu said. "Or perhaps they'll be eaten, such is the way of things."

"Ezra,Laura, jump!"Kanan shouted.

"What are you doing in here?"Ezra asked.

"Getting you back on track."Kanan said as they helped them up.

Kanan then uses the Force to reason with a krykna.

"How did you do that?"Laura asked. "I can't even do that."

"Well, I've been forced to see things differently since Malachor."Kanan said.

Laura felt an uneasy feeling on her body as they continued walking.

"About what happened we're sorry for it."Ezra said. "For everything, Kanan."

"Even about Ahsoka..."Laura sobbed quietly as tears came down her face.

"The fault wasn't on either of you."Kanan said and smiling at them. "I never blamed you two, Ezra, Laura, it's time for you both to forgive yourselves."

Laura dried her tears as she forced a smile to grow on her face.

"Yes, Master."Ezra and Laura said at the same time.

Then the two hugged their master making him surprised before continuing walking.

The trio eventually find the Sith holocron inside a deep chamber inhabited by krykna.

"There it is."Ezra said.

"Oh my..."Laura said nervously.

"Stay calm."Kanan said calmly. "Steady, don't be a threat."

The trio uses the force to levitate the object towards him while the krykna watch.

"Go in peace."Kanan said.

Laura sighed in relief as they leave the cave without startling the krykna.

"Your conflict has ended."Bendu said. "Perhaps balance is restored."

"Thanks, Bendu."Kanan said as he put his mask on.

"Your true struggle has only begun."Bendu said. "Be warned, the darksider will not be able to open your Jedi holocron that task will fall to one of you."

"So that means we'll have the power of both holocrons too."Laura said.

"Do what you must, but such power comes with a price."Bendu said. "Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown."

The trio looked at each other and then the holocron.

The three Jedi then travel on an A-wing trainer.

"You wanted it, now you got it."Laura said.

"If you really think it'll help us against Maul, open it up."Kanan said.

"I'd rather hear what you have to say."Ezra said and handed the holocron to Kanan.

"What's our plan?"Laura asked.

"I think we oughta play it by ear."Kanan said.

"How can you take this lightly?"Ezra asked.

"The greatest power Maul has is our fear that he'll hurt our friends."Kanan said. "We have to control that fear."

"Stay relaxed."Kanan said.

"Okay, relaxed it is."Ezra said.

"You don't sound relaxed."Laura teased.

"Yeah, well, I look relaxed."Ezra said smiling.

The A-Wing travel to the coordinates that Maul has arranged to meet them.

The coordinate turned out to be an abandoned Mandalorian asteroid outpost.

"Over here, Master Jedi."Maul said. "Just follow the sound of my voice."

Ezra and Laura glared angrily at the Sith.

"Easy."Kanan said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

The three Jedi went off the ship.

"Welcome, my young apprentices."Maul said. "I trust you found the Sith holocron illuminating?"

"I don't see our friends."Ezra said.

"They will remain my guests until we conclude our business."Maul said. "I will take you to them now."

Then Maul's droids came.

"Escort my apprentices to the command center."Maul said. "Uh, if you two attempt to escape or if the droids are deactivated, your friends will die."

"Good to know."Laura muttered coldly as the tour droids led her and Ezra to the command center.

Maul then leads Kanan down a corridor, while the tour droids guard the other Lothal rebels in the _Ghost_ 's cargo hold.

The Sith shoves the Jedi into the airlock and responds that he is making a second attempt.

Kanan was sucked out into space but manages to cling on to the space station.

Using the Force, he lunges himself back into the hangar bay. Having regained his breath, Kanan heads out to save his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile at the command center...

Laura looked out in the empty space, while Ezra looked at the holocron.

"Terminate the prisoners."Maul whispered.

The droids nodded and rolled away.

"I lived up to my end of the bargain."Maul said. "Your friends are safe, come, apprentices, sit."

Laura clinched her fist in order to control her anger as she and Ezra sat in front of Maul.

"The holocron, if you please."Maul said and Ezra handed him the Sith holocron.

Maul then uses the force to give the Jedi holocron to Ezra.

Laura took out a holocron from her pocket that Ahsoka secretly gave to her before the trip to Malachor.

It was a square shaped silver holocron with a yellow gem in it.

"I doubt that you both comprehend the power that is within your grasps."Maul said.

"I know if we open these holocrons together."Ezra said.

"Any question we ask will be answered."Laura said.

"So you both understand."Maul said. "Well, my apprentices, what are your questions?"

"You know what we want."Ezra said. "We want to destroy the Sith."

"You are both as ambitious as ever."Maul said. "As for me, I seek something much simpler, yet equally elusive."

"What's that?"Laura asked bitterly.

"Hope."Maul said. "Now, let us begin."

The two jedi kids and the former sith bring the holocrons together and they open them as they closed their eyes.

The holocrons bathe the room and the three force-wielders in a bright blaze of pink light.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_ , the tour guide droids prepare to execute Hera, Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb with their blasters.

However, Kanan beheads the droids with his lightsaber.

"Where's Ezra and Laura?"Hera asked.

"With Maul."Kanan said. "Let's go."

* * *

Back in the command center...

"I see nothing."Maul said. "Only oblivion, I must go deeper, go deeper!"

"Wait."Laura said looking into the light. "I see something."

"What do you two see?"Maul shouted. "What is it?"

"I see it too!"Ezra said.

"Tell me."Maul said. "Tell me what you both see!"

"Ezra! Laura!"Hera shouted as the light grew brighter. "It's too bright, where are they?"

Kanan removes his mask and sees the three in the light.

"Ezra, Laura, I see them!"Kanan shouted. "Maul's close, I'm going to get Ezra and Laura out, be ready."

Wait, you see them?"Hera shouted. "Kanan!"

Kanan went into the light.

"Ezra, Laura!"Kanan shouted. "Ezra, Laura, listen to me! Look away!"

"Kanan?"Laura asked.

"No! Stay focused, apprentices."Maul said. "Gain the knowledge you desire."

"Remember Bendu's warning."Kanan said. "Turn away before it's too late!"

"But it's so close the key to destroying the Sith."Ezra whispered. "Just a little farther."

"I see him!"Maul said.

"It's not worth it, Ezra, Laura."Kanan said. "Trust me."

 _Laura opens her eyes and finds herself in Tatooine._

"Twin suns?" Laura whispered. "I'm home..."

 _Laura then sees Obi-Wan._

"Ben?"

 _Ben was talking to a male figure, but Laura couldn't see who it was._

 _"I hope I get to met her soon..."the figure said._

 _Laura tries to look closely at the boy and feels something familiar.  
_

"That boy is strong in the force like me! And..." Laura whispered. "Who is he..."

 _"LAURA!"_ A woman cried out.

Laura widen her eyes as she came back to her senses.

But she then got thrown to the floor by the light and collapsed.

Which caused Maul and the others to back away and the holocrons to shut down.

"Where's Maul?"Sabine groaned.

Ezra then knelt next to Laura and picked her up.

"Laura?"He asked in worry.

* * *

Maul then takes the opportunity to flee aboard the _Nightbrother_.

"He lives."Maul laughed. "He lives!"

He then flies off.

* * *

Back in the center...

"Come on."Kanan said. "Find your way out, Laura come back to us."

"We need you back."Ezra said. "I need you back."

Laura groaned as she opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Ow...my head..."She groaned.

"You okay, kid?"Zeb asked.

"I think so."Laura whispered. "Kanan, you can see again?"

"You can see us?"Ezra asked.

"I could, but only through the light of the holocrons."Kanan said. "Do you two know what happened?"

"I saw images, pieces of something, but I-I can't make sense of 'em."Laura said.

"I don't know either if it's what I wanted to see or what Maul was trying to see."Ezra said.

"What were they?"Kanan asked.

"Places, mostly."Ezra said.

"Planets, something familiar, some not, I'm not sure what they mean."Laura said and looked down.

"I'm sure we'll find out together."Kanan said as they stood up.

* * *

Back on Chopper Base..

Laura sighed as she went up in her bunk and sighed.

BB-8 greeted at her.

"Hi, BB-8."Laura said. "I-I saw someone in the holocrons, but I don't know who it was."

Laura put her hands on her heart that was beating.

 _"I think it was someone important in my heart..."_ Laura thought. _"I hope I find out, whoever he is real soon..."_

She then took out her holocron and studies it in wonder.

* * *

 **Looks like Laura has discovered something...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter;)**

 **Next part Laura and Sabine go undercover and meet Wedge.**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far :)**


	22. The Antilles Extraction

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 22:The Antilles Extraction**

A Phoenix rebel transport ship carrying food supplies to the starving civilians on Teralov was escorted by six A-wing fighters.

The convoy was intercepted by an Imperial light cruiser, which deploys several TIE interceptors.

A dogfight breaks out and the TIEs wipe out the starfighters.

They then proceeded to attack the transport ship despite the pilot contacting the TIEs and offering to surrender.

The leading TIE pilot, Captain Vult Skerris fires a final burst into the transport's cockpit.

* * *

On Chopper Base on the planet Atollon...

Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Zeb were running to meet up with the others.

"Hey."Ezra said. "We heard the supply run to Teralov failed."

"It gets worse."Hera said. "We lost the entire escort of A-wings, six pilots and the transport's entire crew.

"How many is that this month?"Laura asked in worry. "At this rate, there's not gonna be anyone left to fly for the Rebellion."

"Fortunately, I have been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum."Commander Sato said.

Laura gasped and a smile brighten up in her face. "Ahsoka?"

"No."Hera said. "Fulcrum's a code name we give to our secret informants, it was Ahsoka's idea, there are other Fulcrum agents, she was among them."

"Oh..."Laura said sadly and her heart sank sadly.

Then a hologram symbol of 'Fulcrum' appeared.

 _"I have information that may help you replace your stable of pilots."_ Fulcrum said. _"There are Imperial cadets at the Skystrike Academy who wish to defect to the rebels, I do not know their names, but they will require some assistance to escape, I suggest you move quickly, before the Empire discovers their intentions, Fulcrum out."_

"This is enough to act on."Commander Sato said.

"The mission are yours, Sabine, Laura."Hera said. "We've arranged to insert you both into a squad of new cadets headed for Skystrike, AP-5 will prepare fake credentials."

"Okay, Hera."Laura said.

"Wait, wait."Ezra said. "Shouldn't I be the one to go in? I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah, and I really was an Imperial cadet once."Sabine said. "For years, remember?"

"So was I, back when I lived in Coruscant with my foster parents..."Laura admitted.

"The Empire knows you too well, Ezra."Hera said. "You'll be identified, Sabine and Laura are the least recognizable of all of us, I need you and Kanan to shadow them, you'll stay in communication while they're inside and be ready to help them escape, Zeb and I have to supervise the escort for the new relief mission to Teralov."

"We've got our plan."Kanan said. "Let's go."

* * *

Afterwards in the girls room on the _Ghost_...

Sabine was doing Laura's hair though the jedi girl had her eyes closed.

By time Sabine finished doing her hair, Laura came out their room.

Her hair was now loose in a lovely cherry red color and a little bit curly.

She wore a small light pink bow clip in it.

Ezra was astonished by her new look, when he saw her.

"Oh, someone looks cherry today." Ezra said with a smirk. "By the way you look very beautiful."

"Well thank you." Laura said blushing as she began to play with the streak of her hair.

"You know, may be it's best if I go with you."Ezra said.

"Why? Are you saying that I can't handle things by myself?"Laura asked with a smirk and putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not, all I'm saying is that..."Ezra said nervously.

Before he can finish his sentence, Laura passionately kissed him on the lips causing Ezra's eyes to widen and his cheeks to grow red.

Ezra kissed her back closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Laura pulled away, slowly as he cheeks turned pink.

"I love you."Laura said.

"I know and be careful."Ezra said.

"Aren't I always?"Laura teased with a smirk and giving him a wink before walking away.

* * *

Sabine and Laura traveled to the Skystrike Academy in an Imperial landing craftdisguised as TIE pilot cadets.

They join a queue of Imperial cadets, who have to slot their ID cards into an Imperial astromech droid.

When Laura gave her ID to the droid, it allowed to proceed and walk forward.

However the droid rejected Sabine's card, leading the Imperial officer to hold Sabine aside for questioning.

Sabine takes off her helmet to reveal a bit of her brownish hair and face.

She then blows on the card and then reinserts it into the droid's processor.

"Now try it?"Sabine asked.

The droid's beeps and accepts her card.

"Proceed."the officer said.

"Thank you, sir."Sabine said as she walked up to Laura and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one."Laura whispered as she quietly took out her comlink without anyone noticing.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard a rebel CR90 corvette...

"They're in."Ezra said. "Well, I guess all we can do now is sit and wait."

"Don't worry."Kanan said. "They'll be fine."

"I'm just not a fan of these solo missions."Ezra said.

"Unless it's you."Kanan said before walking away.

* * *

At the Skystrike Academy...

The cadets were in two straight lines listening to Commandant Relik's speech.

"Listen carefully, cadets."Commandant Relik said. "You are here because the Empire sees the potential in you to join the ranks of its most elite pilots, most of you will fail, whatever you have achieved before means nothing, here, only the best survive, prepare yourselves, your first combat training will begin at 0600, squadron dismissed!"

"What'd you think of the new GG1?"a male cadet asked.

"Ah, I'm looking forward to the F-40s."a female cadet answered.

Sabine and Laura headed back to their bunks as they removed their helmets.

 _"I can't believe this place feels like living in prison back the academy in Coruscant."_ Laura thought. _  
_

* * *

The next morning...

Sabine and Laura were in simulated patrol.

"This is TIE SS-3-6 on patrol at 149, awaiting wingman."Sabine said.

"And this TIE SS-4-7 on patrol at 149."Laura said.

"Copy that, 3-6 and 4-7."the male TIE fighter replied. "This is TIE SS-2-5, you can call me Wedge what's your name, cadets?"

"I'm Ria Talla."Sabine said.

"And I'm Charlotte Harrison."Laura said.

 _"Don't break protocol."_ the commander stated. _"Comm numbers only."_

"Copy that, Command."Wedge said.

 _"Comscan is tracking rebel ships entering sector 2."_ the commander said. _"Move to intercept."_

"Acknowledge."Wedge said. "Let's go, 3-6,4-7."

"Right behind you, 2-5."Sabine said as she and Laura moved their TIE fighters to follow Wedge's.

"You have anything, 3-6, 4-7?"Wedge asked.

"Mmm, nothing yet."Sabine said.

"Wait, there they are!"Laura said. "Four ships coming in at 847."

"Ah, I see 'em, Y-wings."Wedge said. "Heavy shields and turret guns, Command, how should we proceed?"

 _"Eliminate all targets."_ the commander said.

"They're splitting up, 3-6 and 4-7."Wedge said.

"Circle around to 4."Sabine said.

"I've got these two."Laura said as she fired at the the Y-wings.

"Good kill, 3-6, 4-7."Wedge said.

"Oh, one more and we're even, 2-5."Sabine said.

 _"3-6, 2-5 and 4-7 proceed to the transmitted coordinates and destroy the rebel vessel located there."_ the commander said.

"Yes, sir."Wedge said.

"Huh, no power readings."Laura said. "It's disabled."

 _"Please, do not fire! We surrender! We're heavily damaged and have wounded aboard! Repeat, we surrender!"_ the man said.

 _"Destroy the vessel as ordered."_ Commandant Relik ordered.

"But Imperial protocol is to board the-"Sabine protested.

 _"Destroy the vessel as ordered, 3-6!"_ Commandant Relik said.

"Is breaking protocol part of the test?"Sabine muttered.

 _"What was that, 3-6?"_ Commandant Relik said.

"Um, comm malfunction, sir."Laura replied.

 _"Hold on."_ Commandant Relik said. _"New target coming in at 17."_

"Look out!"Sabine shouted.

Before they can destroy the rebel transport, the three pilots hesitate and are destroyed by the VCX-100 light freighter

 _"Simulation complete."_ Commandant Relik said. _"Cadets, exit your pods, report for debriefing."_

The three cadets to exit their pods as they removed their helmets.

"What kind of rebel ship was that?"Sabine asked. "That was no transport."

"Ah, but you are wrong, cadet."Skerris said. "It was a transport called the Ghost, which has been modified for combat, the rebels are a desperate group of extremists, they'll fight with any ship, using any means necessary to undermine our authority, that is why orders must be followed without question, insubordination like yours will get you and your wingman killed, understood?"

"Yes, sir."Wedge and Laura replied.

"Understood, cadet?"Skerris asked looking at Sabine.

"Yes, sir."Sabine answered quietly.

"I see you two don't just take risks when you're flying."Wedge said.

"Well, we trust our guts."Sabine said.

"And we know right from wrong."Laura said.

"I respect that."Wedge said as he began to walk away. "A lot of people here won't."

* * *

Afterwards...

An Imperial landing craft and two TIE escorts arrive at the Skystrike Academy.

The entrance opened as Governor Pryce and Agent Kallus with two stormtroopers came out of it.

"Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus."Commandant Relik said. "May I ask the reason for this unscheduled visit?"

"ISB has information that some of your cadets are planning to defect to the rebels."Kallus said.

"You have traitors in your midst."Governor Pryce said.

"Impossible."Commandant Relik said. "My cadets are unmatched, both in their skill and loyalty."

"Nevertheless, I will be conducting a thorough investigation, and you are to extend your full cooperation."Governor Pryce said. "Agent Kallus, you may begin, my hope is that I may teach you something today."

Agent Kallus glared at her before walking away.

* * *

Sabine and Laura were walking down the corridor with their helmets removed.

"Still mad about being back to this nightmare?"Laura asked.

"Yeah..."Sabine said.

The two girls then notice Wedge and his two friends Hobbie and Rake talking to each other.

"I told you it was too risky."Hobbie said. "How are we gonna get out of this?"

"Will you just relax?"Wedge said. "They don't know, if they did, we'd be in the brig."

Then the three walked away.

Sabine and Laura looked at each other and then followed Wedge in the TIE hangar bay.

"Something wrong, Wedge?"Sabine asked.

"Uh, no."Wedge said. "Why?"

"You just look nervous."Laura said.

"Uh, actually, I've been thinking about what you both said in the simulator today."Wedge said. "About how this wasn't what you signed up for."

"Look, we want to do our parts for the Empire, but firing on unarmed ships wasn't what we had in mind."Sabine said.

"What about you?"Laura asked.

"I was flying cargo ships when the Empire recruited me."Wedge said. £At the time, I figured, why not? Seemed a whole lot more exciting than hauling spare parts around the galaxy, but if this is what the Empire's becoming, I don't know."

"Hmm."Wedge said. "You ever think about getting out?"

"That's not really possible, is it?"Wedge said.

"Maybe more possible than you realize."Laura said.

"What are you two talking about?"Wedge asked.

"My real name is Sabine Wren."Sabine said.

"And I'm Laura Skywalker."Laura admitted. "We were sent in to get you out."

"So the Rebellion did get my message."Wedge said.

"Yes."Sabine said. "But we heard there were other pilots who want out too."

"There are."Wedge said.

"Okay, we need to leave now, before the Empire closes in."Laura said. "Can you get them ready?"

"I'll talk to them."Wedge said. "What's your plan?"

"Well, we'll tell you when we figure that out."Sabine said.

"Are you serious?"Wedge asked.

"Welcome to the Rebellion."Laura said as she and Sabine walked away.

Then three run off as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at the CR90 corvette...

Ezra was pacing back and forth.

"Ezra, you need to calm down."Kanan said.

"How can I be calm, huh?"Ezra asked. "Laura and Sabine's stuck over there, and there's nothing I can do."

"That's right."Kanan said. "There's nothing you can do, so nothing you are doing right now is going to help, sit down."

Ezra sat down in his chair.

"Ezra, part of a Jedi's wisdom comes from learning to accept when a situation is out of our control."Kanan said. "Do you trust her and Sabine?"

"Of course I trust her with my life."Ezra said.

"Good."Kanan said. "Then trust they'll succeed."

Ezra nodded at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Skystrike Academy...

"My investigation is nearly complete, Governor."Agent Kallus said.

"I have found nothing as of yet."Governor Pryce said. "Then perhaps it's time for me to take a more direct hand in this enquiry."

"With all due respect, Governor, I am trying to train pilots here."Commandant Relik said. "How are they to progress under these circumstances? Certainly not while they are all grounded."

"You're quite right."Governor Pryce said. "Perhaps getting your cadets back into space would be to our mutual advantage."

* * *

In the corridors, Sabine and Laura meet up with Wedge ad his friends.

 _"Squadron 22, report to hangar 6."_ Commandant Relik said in the PA.

"Sabine,Laura, this is Rake and Hobbie."Wedge said.

"Are you sure you're all committed to this?"Sabine asked.

"We've made our choice."Hobbie said.

"There's no turning back now."Rake said.

"Kinda surprised they're letting us go up in the middle of all this."Wedge said.

"Well, we have to make the most of this chance."Laura said. "We might not get another."

"Okay, listen."Sabine said. "There's a rebel ship nearby, waiting for mine and Laura's signal, watch us."

"When we go, you go."Laura said. "But you have to trust us,agreed?"

"These rebels you say are waiting for us, you two trust them?"Hobbie asked.

"With our lives."Sabine and Laura said at the same time.

"Yeah, and all of ours."Rake said as he and friends walked away.

Sabine and Laura put on their helmets and went on their TIE ships.

"Well, here goes nothing."Laura said as she took out her comlink. "Spectre-6, this is Spectre-7, if you're receiving this, lock onto mine and Sabine's signal."

Then the TIEs flew into space.

 _"Squadrons, prepare to break formation and engage in a simulated dogfight."_ Commandant Relik said. _"Your lasers have been nullified, but your hits will still register and be scored, beginning on my mark, three, two, one, mark."_

The TIE started simulating in a dogfight.

"Nice shot, Hobbie."Rake said.

"Come on, Ezra."Laura begged. "Where are you?"

Then a CR90 corvette appeared in the view.

* * *

Back at the Skystrike Academy...

"Sir, a rebel vessel has entered the system."a commander reported.

* * *

In the CR90 corvette...

"Laura? Sabine?"Ezra said. "Hope we're not too late."

* * *

In Space...

"Right on time."Laura said sweetly in her comlink.

"Come on, boys."Sabine said.

"Here we go."Wedge said. "Hobbie, Rake, on me."

* * *

Back at the Skystrike Academy...

"Five cadets have broken off from the main group toward the rebel ship."Commandant Relik said.

"We have our defectors."Governor Pryce said with a smirk. "Cadets, return to base immediately, this is your only warning."

* * *

Back in Space...

"Negative, Command."Laura said. "You're gonna have to come and get us."

Suddenly the five TIE fighters lost their wings.

"We've lost power! Our fighters were rigged!"Sabine shouted.

Then a TIE fighter destroyed Rake's TIE ship.

"Rake!"Wedge shouted.

Then the two TIE fighters started firing at the CR90 corvette.

"Ezra! Abort! Get outta here!"Laura shouted coming out of her seat.

"No, Laura! We're coming for you both."Ezra said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"We can't take another hit like that."Kanan said.

"We're not leaving them behind!"Ezra stated.

"We don't have a choice, Ezra! We can't help them, if we're dead."Kanan said. "Chopper, get us into hyperspace now!"

Chopper beeped and the ship escaped into hyperspace.

Laura looked on in sadness as she removed her helmet and looked at the path, where the ship escaped.

* * *

Back at the Skystrike Academy...

Laura and the rest hand their hands chained and helmets removed in an imperial prison.

Agent Kallus and two stormtroopers were guarding them.

Then Governor Pryce came into the room.

"I have so many questions."Governor Pryce said. "But first, I would like to know which of you is the rebel agent."

The two girls and the two boys looked at each other.

"Do you know what this is?"Governor Pryce said looking at the torture device. "It's most effective at extracting information from the noncompliant, you".

The stormtroopers brought Wedge to the torture device.

"No, wait! It's me."Sabine said. "I'm the rebel."

"And so am I!"Laura admitted.

"Sabine, Laura, don't!"Wedge begged.

"And now we have the names."Governor Pryce said with a smirk.

"Thanks."Sabine muttered at Wedge.

"Blast it."Wedge said. "Sorry."

"Agent Kallus, escort these two back to their cell."Governor Pryce ordered. "Sabine, Laura and I have a lot to talk about."

Laura glared at Kallus. "Looks like they found _someone_ who can do your job."

Kallus took Wedge and Hobbie away.

The two stormtroopers aimed their blasters at Sabine and Laura.

"We won't talk."Laura said coldly as she glared at Governor Pryce.

"Well, let's see how far we can get without neither of you needing to."Governor Pryce said and the two wanted posters of Sabine and Laura appeared in her device. "Sabine Wren and Laura Skywalker, is it? You are both far too versed in Imperial protocol not to have been cadets."

Sabine and Laura glared at her.

"And now you've come home, little Mandalorian and little Jedi."Governor Pryce said with a smirk and grabbing Laura's face. "So proud and tough, I think, we shall see."

Laura scowled as she and Sabine glared angrily at her.

* * *

Wedge and Hobbie were thrown into their prison cell.

"We have to do something."Wedge said.

"And end up like Rake?"Hobbie asked.

"What the Empire has planned for us has gotta be worse."Wedge said. "Sabine and Laura came here to get us out, we owe them, we have to try."

"So what's your plan?"Hobbie asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure it out."Wedge said.

* * *

Back in the other cell...

The two stormtroopers brought Sabine in the torture device as Laura watched.

When they released her chains, Sabine knocked out the two stormtroopers.

Then the Governor started fighting with her.

"Huh."Sabine grunted. "Not bad."

"The Empire taught me well."Governor Pryce said as she charged at her.

"My clan taught me better!"Sabine admitted.

As the women continued fighting, Laura used the force to unlock the chains.

Laura punched Pryce in the face causing the Governor to be electrified by the torture device and knocked out.

"Nice one."Sabine said.

"Thanks."Laura said with a smirk.

The girls took the stormtrooper blasters and the Governor's comlink as they exited the cell.

* * *

Back in the prison cell..

"Maybe we can surprise the guards."Wedge said.

"What, with our lack of planning?"Hobbie said in disbelief.

"Well, why don't you think of something!"Wedge growled.

Then the doors opened and revealed Sabine and Laura.

"I hope you're better pilots than you are soldiers."Sabine said.

"Sabine, Laura."Wedge said. "We were coming to rescue you two."

"That's cute."Laura said. "Come on, let's go."

The four made their escape as they run into the corridors.

Then the two doors of the corridors closed automatically and Agent Kallus appeared in front of them.

Sabine and Laura aimed their blasters at them.

"Don't shoot."Agent Kallus said.

"Give us a good reason not to."Sabine muttered.

"Avoid levels three through five."Agent Kallus said opening the front door. "Hangar 24 is your best possibility."

Sabine, Wedge and Hobbie started running.

"Wait, why should _we_ trust you?"Laura growled aiming her blaster at the imperial agent.

"Tell Garazeb Orrelios we're even."Agent Kalllus said. "Go."

Laura looked at him in surprise and followed the others as Kallus closed the door and walked away.

The four rebels ran into the TIE hangar.

"That tub? Are you kidding?"Wedge asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it can take a hit."Sabine said.

"Now, can you fly it or not?"Laura asked.

"I can fly anything."Wedge admitted.

"Freeze! Don't move!"the stormtroopers shouted and Laura knocked them out with the force.

Then the four rebels escaped from the academy, while flying on a TIE tub.

Then a TIE fighter started firing at them.

"Fighter closing fast!"Hobbie shouted.

"That's gotta be Skerris."Wedge said.

"Wedge, can't you go any faster?"Sabine asked.

"I told you this thing was slow! Where are those friends of yours?"Wedge said.

"I can't signal."Laura shouted. "Comms are jammed."

Skerris started firing at them causing the ship to lose control.

Then the CR90 corvette appeared.

 _"Laura? Sabine? We knew you both come through."_ Ezra said in his comlink.

"Ugh."Laura said. "Never been so happy to hear your voice."

" _Get to the docking port, quick."_ Ezra ordered.

Once the four aborted the corvette, they went to the front room.

Laura gave Ezra a quick kiss in the cheek."Thought I told you to leave."

"We stuck around, just in case."Ezra stated with a smirk.

Then the corvette escaped into hyperspace as Skerris glared at them.

* * *

Back on Chopper Base...

"Commander Sato, allow us to present Lieutenants Wedge Antilles and Hobbie."Sabine said.

"Formerly of the Galactic Empire."Laura said smiling.

"Commander, we heard you're looking for some good pilots."Wedge said.

"Indeed, we are."Commander Sato said with a smile. "Welcome to the Rebellion."

The four smiled and saluted.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And the little moment of Ezra and Laura;)**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **I'm thinking to do the episode 'The Last Battle' next and then 'Hera's Heroes'.**


	23. Hera's Heroes

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 23: Hera's Heroes  
**

On Ryloth...

Cham and Numa were riding on the blurrgs, while escaping from an imperial transport.

Then the _Ghost_ came, Ezra and Laura used blaster cannons to destroy the transport and a few scout troopers on their speeders.

Cham and Numa leaped over the burning transport and follow the _Ghost_.

The surviving scout trooper pursues them on his speeder bike.

"Hera, how did you plan on getting us onboard?"Cham asked.

"I'm lowering the front ramp."Hera said. "Just jump on."

"With the blurrgs?"Cham asked.

"Yep."Hera said. "Blurrgs are welcome too."

Hera lowers the forward ramp of the _Ghost_ as Cham and Numa ride their blurrgs aboard the ship.

However, the surviving scout trooper follows them into the cargo bay only to be confronted by the gun-wielding Numa, Zeb, and Cham.

Ezra and Laura were at the top of the ramp.

"Ha! You didn't think that through, did you?"Zeb asked holding his staff and aiming at the trooper. "Uh Hey, kid, you got this outfit?"

"Nope."Ezra said with a smile.

"I guess you can knock him out Zeb."Laura said with a smug smile.

"The kid wants your helmet."Zeb said. "Sorry."

Zeb knocks him out and allows Ezra to keep his armor.

* * *

Afterwards in the Common Room...

Cham hugged Hera.

"You arrived just in time."Cham said. "Thank you for making this supply run."

"It wasn't easy getting past that Imperial blockade."Hera said.

"Then I wish I had better news."Cham said sadly. "The Imperials now occupy the entire Tann province."

Hera gasped in shock and Chopper beeped in sadness.

"What's the Tann province?"Ezra asked.

"It's where Hera grew up."Kanan said.

"What happened, Father?"Hera asked.

"I underestimated the commander, Captain Slavin."Cham said as he sat down next to his crew. "His previous attacks were clumsy, but this one was swift, precise, unlike him, he made our home his headquarters, I'm afraid I couldn't save anything when I escaped."

"Not even the Kalikori?"Hera said.

"What's a Kalikori?"Laura asked.

"A totem passed down the line of a Twi'lek family."Numa said. "It honors all who have come before."

"Each parent adds to the artwork to include themselves in the legacy."Gobi said.

"Hmm."Sabine said. "Family history as living art."

"Hera would have inherited our family's Kalikori."Cham said.

"And I still will."Hera said. "That heirloom was important to my mother and I'm not ready to give it up yet."

"Gobi, Numa and I are coming with you."Cham said.

"We'll help too."Laura said as Ezra, Sabine and Zeb stood forward.

"This wasn't meant to be a personal mission."Hera said. "I can't let you take this risk with me."

"You'd do it for us."Kanan said.

"Because we owe you."Zeb said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Come, Daughter."Cham said. "I'll brief you on Captain Slavin's defenses."

Hera smiled at him.

* * *

A moment after, Hera discussed her plan with Cham, Sabine and the two droids, while studying a hologram of the Tann province.

"All right, Chop,BB-8, you'll sneak in with me here."Hera said. "The rest of you will work on a diversion to draw the troops away."

"Done."Cham said. "But there are few of our people left in the Tann province, getting you in unnoticed won't be easy."

Then Ezra came wearing his scout trooper disguise and Laura was next to him.

"They might notice her, but they won't recognize me."Ezra said.

* * *

Afterwards the _Ghost_ landed in Tann province on Ryloth.

Ezra and Laura were wearing scout trooper outfits.

"Here comes the patrol."Zeb said looking behind the rock.

"You two wait here until we draw them away."Kanan said. "Then you can slip by."

Hera, Ezra and Laura nodded at him.

Putting their plans into action, the Lothal and Ryloth Rebels ambush an Imperial patrol led by an AT-DP walker and an Imperial Troop Transport at Tulara Ravine.

Cham, Gobi, and Numa charge on their blurrg steeds while Sabine blows up the two vehicles.

Kanan and Zeb then join the attack.

"Well, we got their attention."Kanan said.

As more Imperials approach, Ezra, Hera and Laura took the speeder bikes to the Syndulla House, which lies inside a Twi'lek city.

"That's your home?"Ezra asked.

"It's beautiful."Laura said.

"Yes."Hera said. "Even more so before the Empire showed up."

A stormtrooper was guarding the entrance.

"Hold it there."a stromtrooper said. "Where did you two find her?"

"We caught this rebel on patrol."Ezra said.

"Let me go, you blurrg dropping!"Hera growled.

"Take the prisoner inside for processing."the stormtrooper said. "The transport will come pick her up later."

The trio went inside the front of the Syndulla house.

"The Empire's certainly made themselves at home."Hera said.

"Oh, there's Chopper."Laura said. "Chopper."

Chopper beeped at her and looked at the Y-wing.

"Chop! What's with him?"Ezra whispered.

"That Y-wing crashed here back in the Clone War, and my father left it as a memorial."Hera said. "It also happens to be the ship I pulled Chopper out of, so he still has issues with it, he'll be along."

The three rebels enter Syndulla's home, they make their way to Cham's office.

"This is it."Hera said as she searched for the Kalikori. "My father's office, he said the Kalikori would be in here somewhere."

Ezra and Laura then saw a picture of Hera as a little girl with her parents.

"Is that your mother?"Ezra asked.

"She looks just like you."Laura said.

"Yes, she does."Hera said. "I'll give you one guess who the little girl beside her is."

 _"I wish I had a family picture with my parents..."_ Laura thought sadly.

Hera finds the Kalikori inside a drawer.

Hera gasped. "Here it is!"

"Hmm."Ezra said. "Well, that was easy."

"Ah, we're not out of this yet."Hera said. "Come on, let's go."

The three quickly left the office.

Ezra, Laura and Hera quickly hid behind wall separators as Grand Admiral Thrawn and Captain Slavin came out of the other elevator.

"Stand guard."Captain Slavin said. "No one in or out."

The three rebels quietly sneaked to the next elevator as Captain Slavin talked to Thrawn.

"Well, I have increased security per your orders, Grand Admiral, but I don't understand why."Captain Slavin said. "The rebel activity is far from here."

Once the three went inside, Laura pressed the button and the elevator doors closed.

"It's closer than you think, Captain."Thrawn said glancing at the elevator door, but he didn't see the three rebels.

* * *

In the elevator...

"Who was that blue guy?"Laura asked.

"I don't know."Hera said.

"Well, how are we gonna get out of here?"Ezra asked.

"There's a secret exit on the lower level."Hera said.

"Do you think they know about it?"Laura asked.

"I doubt it."Hera said. "There was never any reason to come down here, except to sneak a meiloorun from time to time."

The three rebels went out the elevator only to see an imperial and stormtroopers inside a room.

Hera and the two kids quickly hid away.

"I've never seen so many gutkurrs down here before."Laura growled bitterly.

"I don't think they're down here for meilooruns."Ezra said.

The three went to the other entrances and saw the two droids.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at them.

"Chopper! BB-8!"Hera said. "Are we glad to see you two."

"We could use some help getting out of here."Laura said.

The two droids beeped at them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Did we lose 'em?"Zeb asked. "I think we finally lost 'em."

"Nobody knows this land as well as we do."Cham said.

Then the imperial forces showed up and started firing at them.

"Looks like they're learning fast."Zeb muttered.

The group started running away, while riding the blurrgs.

The walker fired on the blurrg that Sabine and Kanan.

Kanan activated his lightsaber to block the stormtroopers blasts as Sabine fired at them.

"Gobi! Rocket launcher!"Cham shouted.

Gobi got off his blurrg and fired at the rock hill with his rocket launcher causing to block the entrance of the stormtroopers and walkers.

Sabine sighed. "That won't hold them off for long."

"Cham, any word from Hera?"Kanan asked.

"No."Cham replied. "Something must have gone wrong."

The stormtroopers and the walker destroyed the block and fired at the rebels.

"We've got to help her."Sabine said.

"We will."Kanan said. "Come on!"

Then the group ran off.

* * *

Back in Tann province...

The three rebels looked at the entrance, they were before and saw two stormtroopers guarding the area.

"Chop was right."Hera said. "There are less guards here."

"Well, I guess they're not expecting prisoners to just walk out the front door."Ezra said.

"We just need a diversion."Laura said.

The two droids beeped at her.

Chopper and BB-8 went up to the stormtroopers and started talking to them.

"Is that thing talking to us?"the stormtrooper asked.

"Looks like it's malfunctioning."the second one said.

"You go first."Ezra said. "We'll keep you covered."

Hera and the two kids quietly sneaked in the wall separators.

Ezra took out his blaster as Laura took out her lightsabers ready to activate them.

But then Hera got spotted, when Thrawn and Captain Slavin came out of the elevator.

"Out of the way, servant!"Captain Slavin said.

Chopper and BB-8 quickly made their escape.

"You are not permitted on these floors."Captain Slavin said. "I have told you people, restrict your movements to the kitchen."

"Yes, sir."Hera said in a native accent. "Sorry, sir."

Hera slowly began to walk to the entrance to the kitchen.

"Just a moment."Thrawn said. "Guards, bring her here."

Ezra and Laura came out of the wall separators and grabbed Hera.

"May I see that?"Thrawn said and Hera handed the Kalikori to him.

"I'm a visitor to your world."Thrawn said. "It occurs to me it might be beneficial to hear what you have to say about our Imperial occupation."

"I don't think I could be of any help to you."Hera said.

"Oh, I disagree."Thrawn said. "Bring her to your office for questioning."

Chopper and BB-8 silently watched as their imperail and their friends walked to Captain Slavin's office.

Ezra and Laura were there.

"Please! I am a poor refugee."Hera acted.

"Captain, do you recognize this?"Thrawn asked showing the Kalikori to the captain.

"Yes, it, it was here, in my office."Captain Slavin growled.

"I thought I could sell it for food."Hera said. "My family is starving."

"No excuse."Captain Slavin said. "You shall make a valuable example to others of your kind who think to steal from the Empire."

He handed the Kalikori to Thrawn.

"She's far more valuable than you realize."Thrawn said.

"What do you mean?"Captain Slavin said.

"To defeat an enemy, you must know them."Thrawn said looking at Hera's family picture. "Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy, art, so I will ask you again, Captain, do you know what this is?"

"Some primitive native trinket."Captain Slavin said.

"It's a Kalikori."Thrawn said. "A revered Twi'lek heirloom passed from parent to child through generations, worthless to outsiders, priceless to family."

Laura was shocked at Thrawn's words.

"Yes."Captain Slavin said. "Well, she stole it."

"Yes, but why?"Thrawn said.

Hera didn't reply.

"War."Thrawn said. "It's all you've ever known, isn't it? You were so young when you survived the Clone War, no wonder you're as equipped in spirit to fight as well as you do, war is in your blood, I study the art of war, work to perfect it, but you You were forged by it.

"Sir, she's just a peasant."Captain Slavin said.

"It doesn't matter where we come from, Admiral."Hera said in her normal accent. "Our will to be free is what's going to beat you."

"You-you dare..."Captain Slavin growled.

"Slavin, please."Thrawn said. "You embarrass me in front of our host."

"Host? What?"Captain Slavin asked.

"May I introduce Hera Syndulla, rebel pilot, freedom fighter and military leader."Thrawn said. "Daughter of your nemesis, Cham Syndulla."

Captain Slavin glared at Hera.

Laura let out a silent gasp that Hera was discovered.

Ezra took out his blaster, but Thrawn took out his stunner to knock him and Laura.

Hera looked at her young friends in shock.

When Laura collapsed on the floor, her helmet got removed and revealed her face.

"Skywalker!"Captain Slavin said in shock and looked at Thrawn. "How did you know?"

"Because rebels have friends always rushing to the rescue."Thrawn said.

Hera glared at him.

* * *

Hera and the two kids were thrown to a prison cell.

Laura checked if Ezra was ok.

"An unexpected pleasure to meet you, Captain Hera Syndulla and Laura Skywalker."Thrawn said.

"Wish we could say the same, Admiral."Laura muttered.

"It is a pity our first encounter might well be our last."Thrawn said and looked at Hera. "I will keep your Kalikori in a place of honor."

"If I knew you'd take it, I would've smashed it when I had the chance."Hera said.

"You surprise me."Thrawn said. "Is your history worth so little to you?"

"My family legacy belongs to us alone."Hera said as she stood up. "It is not for some collector's curiosity."

"And this place doesn't belong to a bunch of filthy people like you just like the rest of the galaxy!"Laura stated angrily.

"What did you say?"Captain Slavin growled.

"Forgive him."Thrawn said. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Then the doors closed behind them.

"Have the Kalikori transported to my ship."Thrawn ordered.

"We should just destroy that piece of Twi'lek trash and that Jedi brat!"Captain Slavin growled.

Thrawn grabbed his collar and glared angrily at him.

Captain Slavin looked at him in fear and then Thrawn released him.

"My apologies, Captain Slavin."Thrawn said. "I forgot not everyone is able to appreciate art as I do, Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm conducting an experiment that requires my attendance, I leave it to your command to finish the job."

"And so I shall."Captain Slavin replied.

* * *

Back in the prison cell...

Ezra gained his senses and looked at Hera and his girlfriend. "Ah, what'd I miss?"

"Not that much."Laura admitted.

* * *

Outside...

The rebels were blasting at the imperial forces.

Then all of the sudden, the stormtroopers and the walker stopped firing at them.

"They've stopped firing."Numa said.

Then the hologram of Captain Slavin appeared.

 _"Cham Syndulla, I would have a word with you."_ Captain Slavin said. _"It concerns your daughter."_

"Where is she?"Cham asked.

 _"I have your precious Hera."_ Captain Slavin said. _"And the boy, Ezra Bridger, also the most wanted Jedi, Laura Skywalker, they'll face my blaster squad unless you surrender to me._

Cham came out of his hiding place.

"You can't."Gobi said. "You're too important."

"And my daughter is not important?"Cham asked. "I will trade my life for her, she will lead in my place."

He then faced the hologram of the captain.

"Captain Slavin, I will surrender to you, but what assurance will you give me that Skywalker, my daughter and the boy will be released?"Cham said.

 _"Only that if you do not arrive for the exchange by sundown, they will both be terminated."_ Captain Slavin said and the hologram disappeared.

"Could the trap be more obvious?"Sabine asked in disapproval.

"We know."Cham said. "And I am counting on all of you to use my sacrifice to save Hera, Ezra and Laura."

* * *

Back in the prison cell...

"I'm sorry, you two."Hera said. "It was selfish of me to go after my Kalikori, I put you both and everyone else in danger for a personal mission."

"But we wanted to help because it was important to you."Ezra said.

"But we weren't ready for that admiral."Hera said. "I should have known better."

"Hera, its okay."Laura said kindly. "No one is perfect, we all make mistakes."

Hera smiled at her.

Then the trio heard beeping behind the door.

"Chopper!"Ezra said.

"BB-8!"Laura said in relief.

The door opened and Chopper banaged on Ezra's head.

Laura covered her mouth and giggled at the sight.

Chopper beeped at Hera.

"My father's actually surrendering?"Hera asked. "To free us."

"Well, they can't make a prisoner exchange without prisoners."Ezra said and stood up. "Let's go."

"Not yet."Laura said. "We won't make it out, there are too many guards."

"We're going to go through with this exchange, but on my terms."Hera said. "Chopper, BB-8, I want you two to raid the Imperial armory and get as many explosives as you both can."

The two droids beeped at her,

"You're gonna blow up your house?"Ezra asked.

"My home is my crew and family."Hera said.

The two droids quickly went out of the cell.

"I want heavy cannons positioned here and here."Captain Slavin said. "Launchers below, with two additional squads held back in reserve."

He then opened the cell.

"Time to say good-bye to your father."Captain Slavin said as he held the blaster at the trio.

Hera and the two kids glared at him.

* * *

The Next morning in a Star Destroyer...

"All right, Captain Syndulla, let's see how you respond."Thrawn said holding the Kalikori.#

He then watched the _Ghost_ flew by.

* * *

Outside Tann province...

Hera and the two kids had their hands chained and watched as the _Ghost_ land in front of them.

"Steady."Captain Slavin said. "On my command."

Sabine landed the _Ghost_ as the ramp lowered as Kanan and Cham came out of it.

"Syndulla."Captain Slavin said. "At last we meet face-to-face, step forward, alone, and turn yourself over as promised."

"Not until you release them."Cham stated.

Then the stormtroopers aimed their blasters at them.

"We'll make a simultaneous exchange."Captain Slavin said and aimed the blaster at the trio. "Start walking."

Hera and the two droids walked to the _Ghost_.

Then Chopper and BB-8 passed by.

"Droids! What are you doing?"Captain Slavin asked.

Hera looked at her father.

"I am sorry, Father."Hera said.

"It's all right, Hera."Cham said. "Even I have been captured before."

"Nah, I'm sorry about the house."Hera said.

"Chopper!"Laura stated with a smirk.

Chopper pressed a button with his little hand.

Then the house exploded in flames causing the stormtroopers to drop down and also the four rebels.

"You were serious!"Cham said in shock.

Then the four started running to the _Ghost_.

"Stop Skywalker! Stop them all!"Captain Slavin ordered.

Then the walker and the stormtroopers started firing at them.

Kanan used his lightsaber to deflect the blasts as the Ghost began to make its escape.

Captain Slavin glared at Kanan as the jedi gave him a salute.

Then the _Ghost_ flew off.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

"They are in range, sir."an imperial solider said.

"Hold your fire."Thrawn said. "They've earned their victory today."

Then a hologram of Captain Slavin appeared.

 _"Admiral, Skywalker and the rebels are getting away!"_ Captain Slavin said.

"Oh, not to worry, Captain."Thrawn said. "I've found this whole experience to be very enlightening."

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"I have learned not to underestimate you."Cham said. "Fortunately, the Empire has not."

"At least, not yet."Hera said.

"I'm sorry about the Kalikori, Hera."Kanan said.

Hera looked at the common room and saw Zeb ruffling Ezra's head, while Sabine and Laura talked to Numa.

"I thought I needed it to keep my mother's memory alive, but I have you, I have my father, and I'm surrounded by my family every day."Hera said. "As long as we hold on to that, she'll live on."

Then the three raised their cups in toast.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	24. The Last Battle

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 24: The Last Battle**

The _Ghost_ flew into the atmosphere of the planet Agamar and lands near the wreck of a former Separatist supply ship.

Laura and the gang, along with Rex disembark from the ship.

"You're sure you don't need help?"Hera asked.

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong."Kanan joked.

"We'll be fine."Ezra said.

"We got a Clone Wars veteran with us."Laura said. "Ready, Captain?"

"Yes, General."Rex replied as he put on his clone helmet. "I mean, Lieutenant."

The _Ghost_ then departs into space with Hera and Sabine aboard.

"There was a battle here during the Clone War."Rex said. "This old transport's the perfect place to find weapons, ammo, maybe even some proton bombs."

"Hey, was this a Separatist battle droid?"Ezra asked as he picked a head of a battle droid.

"Oh, yeah."Rex said. "Little piece of one anyway, this place used to be crawling with 'em, we called 'em clankers."

"Clankers."Zeb chuckled. "I like that."

"Rex, how many of these things do you think you blasted with my dad and other Jedi?"Laura asked.

"I don't know."Rex said. "Thousands, probably tens of thousands, never kept count like some of the boys."

"They don't look very dangerous."Ezra said as he threw the head away.

"Listen, those droids wiped out a lot of Republic troopers."Rex said as he walked away. "Many of them were my friends."

"Rex has been through a lot."Kanan said. "Battles leave scars, some you can't see."

The five rebels and the two droids ran into the transport's munitions depots.

"Hold up."Rex said looking through his helmet. "Let me recon first, well, look at that, we hit pay dirt, the munitions depot is fully loaded, more proton bombs in there than we can carry."

"Good job, Rex."Kanan said.

"Way to go, Captain."Laura said with a friendly smile.

The five continued running onward while Chopper and BB-8 stay behind to see who said 'roger, roger.'

"Hey, careful, kid."Rex said. "The droids used to protect their armories with ray shields."

"What's a ray shield?"Ezra asked.

Later, Rex and his team find themselves trapped inside a ray shield.

"This is a ray shield."Rex said.

 _"Why does this feels so familiar..."_ Laura thought.

Ezra and Laura then notice battle droids approaching.

"Look! Aren't those battle droids?"Ezra said.

"I thought these clankers were all shut down."Laura said.

"Well, these weren't."Zeb muttered.

"You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance."a battle droid said.

The battle droids raise their guns.

"Separatists?"Zeb growled.

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaders."the battle droid said.

"Republic invaders?"Kanan asked.

"Belay that order."the battle droid said and spoke in his comlink. "Roger, roger."

"Wait, who's Roger?"Ezra asked.

"I think they mean 'okay'."Laura said.

"We have new orders, incapacitate and capture."the battle droid said and took out a device. "Activating stunner."

"WHAT!"Laura shouted.

"NO!"the boys shouted.

Then Laura and the group got knocked by the stun ray.

"Take them to the command center."the battle droid said.

"We haven't captured anyone in years."the another droid said.

"We haven't captured anyone ever."the third droid said.

"Hey, doesn't that kid look a lot like General Skywalker?"the first droid asked looking at Laura.

"That's silly! Jedi don't have attachments."the second droid said.

The battle droids took Laura and the boys to the command center.

Unknown to the droids, Chopper and BB-8 were spying on them with their camera.

Later, Rex wakes up at the Separatist command center in the bridge of the wrecked transport.

"Ugh, where are we?"Rex groaned as he woke up.

"How intriguing."Kalani a tactical droid said. "Well done, B1-268."

"Roger, roger."the battle droid said.

"Oh, no."Rex said in shock. "The war, it's not over!"

"Rex."a male voice said. "Rex!"

"Cody!"Rex said looking next to him.

"Talk to me."Kanan said.

"Ah, Kanan." Rex said. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The groups were kneeling down on the floor and their hands were chained.

"I need you here now, buddy."Kanan said. "We're in the usual mess, I think the commander's a super tactical droid."

Kalani the super tactical droid walked passed them.

"Ah, you're right."Rex said. "He is."

"Is that bad?"Ezra whispered.

"It's really bad."Rex said. "That droid's extremely intelligent."

"I thought you said all of those clankers weren't clever."Laura whispered.

"Yeah, but not this one."Rex said.

"Near the end of the war, Separatist droids significantly outnumbered Republic units."Kalani said facing his prisoners. "By my calculations, our probability of being defeated was only 23.6%."

"After Clone Order 66, the whole droid army was given a shutdown command."Rex said. "How are you even operating?"

"The Jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy."Kalani said. "But here on Agamar, I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shutdown command."

"Well, it doesn't matter how it ended."Rex said. "The war is over, let us go!"

"Negative, Captain."Kalani said. "I calculate that this will be my only opportunity to end the Clone Wars as I planned, with a victory for the Separatist Alliance."

"What do you want us to do, surrender?"Rex said.

" On the contrary, I want you to fight, to prove, once and for all, whose tactical strategy was superior."Kalani said.

"Well, you can count me out."Zeb stated. "I'm not playing some stupid war game."

"That is correct, Lasat."Kalani said. "Your species were not in the Clone Wars, so you will be the hostage your allies must save, the "Jedi Rescue" is a recurring scenario based on 132 battles I have reviewed."

"Yeah, we've done it a few times."Ezra said.

"It was quite fun."Laura said.

"Jedi, are these your Padawan?"Kalani asked.

"Most of the time."Kanan said.

"Good."Kalani said. "A complete set of Republic opponents will make this authentic."

"No, it won't, because we're not fighting."Rex said.

"If you will not fight, you will be terminated."Kalani said.

"I'll fight your Clone War."Laura stated.

"So will I."Ezra said.

"What?"Rex said in shock.

"Ezra, Laura, no!"Kanan said.

"Hey, you both talk about the Clone Wars."Ezra said. "What it was like, the good and the bad."

"We wanna help you win this last battle."Laura said. "Rex you did told me, my dad and Obi-Wan were both the republic heroes."

"Yeah, I did..."Rex said sadly.

"Besides, look at them."Ezra said with a smirk. "How can we lose?"

Two battle droids looked at each other.

"Uh,hey!"

"Okay, it might be easier to fight them head-on than to get out of our current dilemma."Kanan said.

"Fine."Rex said. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Okay, but if we win, Zeb goes free, and we take all the proton bombs in the hangar."Laura stated.

"I accept your terms."Kalani said dropping Rex's helmet.

* * *

In space...

The _Ghost_ was escaping from a few TIE fighters.

"How much fuel did we get before the ambush?"Her asked.

"Enough for the whole fleet."Sabine said. "I just hope Kanan and Rex aren't expecting us back on Agamar anytime soon."

"If Kanan needs help, he'll call us."Hera said.

"Since when?"Sabine asked.

"Fine."Hera said. "If Chopper's in over his head, he'll hide and call us."

"That's more believable!"Sabine said.

* * *

Aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer...

"Congratulations."Agent Kallus said. "Your plan to ambush them at the fuel depot worked like a charm."

"Only if we catch them."Governor Pryce said.

"Excuse me, Governor."Admiral Konstantine said. "We've intercepted a rebel transmission from the Agamar system before it was received by the rebel ship, the message is encrypted, but it repeats like a distress signal."

"Interesting."Governor Pryce said. "Skywalker and the rebels there must be desperate for help that will never come, locate the nearest Imperial outpost to Agamar and deploy them, immediately."

* * *

Back on Agamar...

 _"The objective of this battle is simple."_ Kalani said in the PA. _"You must fight your way back to my command center and capture it to free your friend."_

"Rex, you've got more battlefield experience than either of us."Kanan said. "You lead."

"All right."Rex said. "Our first goal is to get inside the hangar, Kalani is a war machine, programmed to kill, and he's got the numbers and the firepower to do it.  
Our only chance is to be aggressive, surprise him, hopefully put him on the defensive."

"How many droids do you think he has?"Ezra asked.

"The last battle will begin now."Kalani said.

The battle commences at Kalani's orders and a column of B1 battle droids attacks the four rebels.

"A lot."Kanan said. "He has a lot of droids!"

"We've gotta scatter them."Rex said and puts on his helmet. "Use the sword and shield maneuver."

"Wait."Ezra said. "What does that mean?"

"We block, he fires."Laura said as she activated her lightsabers.

"Everybody ready?"Kanan asked activating his lightsaber.

"Yep!"Ezra said.

"Let's go and clean up some clankers!"Laura said confidently standing in fighting pose.

The battle droids started blasting at them.

"Ezra,Laura, get ready to duck!"Kanan shouted

The three jedi deflected the blasts with their lightsabers.

When Rex looked at Laura, a illusion of Anakin appeared fighting the droids, where Laura was standing.

"Rex, come on!" 'Anakin' said and then Laura appeared.

Rex went back to his senses and continued blasting.

He throws two of his bombers at the battle droids as the three Jedi ducked down.

"That scattered 'em! Everybody forward!"Rex shouted.

The former clone trooper and the three jedi continued fighting the battle droids as they ran.

Laura used the force to block a few battle droids before flipping up to slash them down with her lightsabers.

"Ezra, form it up!"Rex shouted. "We've gotta stay together."

The four went behind a crate.

"The hangar looks clear."Ezra said. "Let's go."

"Wait."Rex said holding his shoulder. "That's not how it normally goes."

"What's wrong?"Laura asked.

"The droids usually keep coming, wave after wave."Rex said.

"That tactical droid has had a long time to think about this."Kanan said. "And remember, he wants to win."

"I'm surprised it means so much to him."Ezra said.

"Yeah, it means a lot to his programming."Rex said. "It means a lot to mine as well."

"Your programming?"Laura asked in confusion.

"We clones were bred for combat."Rex said. "With few exceptions, there was no other way of life for us.

"We should move."Kanan said.

"Right, Commander."Rex said. "Uh, Kanan."

 _"They really should have made the clones have more freedom..."_ Laura thought before following them.

* * *

Unknown to them, Kalani was watching in a spy camera.

"Looks like my friends are doing pretty good."Zeb said. "You might as well surrender now."

"I am not programmed to comprehend your humour."Kalani said.

"I'm not joking."Zeb stated.

"Ha, ha, ha."Kalani said lamely. "Your Republic friends have taken the bait,send in the destroyers."

The battle droid pressed a few command buttons.

* * *

Rex spotted destroyers rolling on the bridge.

"Incoming!"

The destroyers put on their shields on and started blasting at them.

The three jedi blocked their lasers, while Rex blasted at them.

"Ezra,Laura get back!"Kanan shouted. "They're too dangerous."

The four rebels went behind a wall.

"Can't advance with those destroyers up there."Rex said. "There's no way to breach their shields."

"Look! That crane! I bet we can use it to take out the catwalk."Laura said.

"We'll make a run for it."Ezra said.

"We'll draw their attention."Kanan said.

"There's gonna be a lot of fire."Rex said. "We'll have to be quick."

"Ezra, Laura move as fast as you both can."Kanan said.

"You can count on us."Laura said.

She pecked and saw the destroyers looking for them, she then moves her hand to give Kanan and Rex the signal.

The two men nodded and went the other side, while Ezra and Laura went the other.

* * *

"Ah, the Jedi have split up, as they do 76% of the time."Kalani said. "Squad six, advance."

* * *

The battle droids started firing at Rex and Kanan.

"More droids!"Rex shouted. "We've gotta take cover."

"Hmm, Chop,BB-8 where have you two been?"Ezra asked.

"How'd you send a distress signal?"Laura asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at them.

"We're kinda in the middle of something."Ezra said.

Ezra and Laura looked at the top of the crates and saw a shuttle.

"A shuttle!"Laura said. "It's a good find, Chop, BB-8."

"But we're not leaving without Zeb."Ezra said.

"So you get it running and I'll get the others."Laura said.

The two kids and the two droid went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile Rex and Kanan were hiding behind a few crates, while the battle droids blasted at them.

"Where are those kids?"Rex said. "We're gonna get trapped here, we need to move."

"No, Rex."Kanan said. "Wait!"

Rex didn't listen and got blasted by a destroyer.

Kanan took out his lightsaber to deflect the destroyer's blasts.

* * *

Ezra and Laura used the force to drop the catwalk to crash the battle droids and destroyers.

* * *

"You all right?"Kanan asked.

"I'm good."Rex chuckled as he stood up. "Generation one armor always holds up, no ray shields this time."

The four rebels ran to the command bridge.

"Well, that went just as planned, more or less."Ezra said. "I make a pretty good soldier, huh?"

"No."Rex stated. "A good soldier follows orders, that plan was based on timing and execution and you took too long!"

"But Chopper wanted to show us-"Ezra said.

"This is not a game! This is life and death! Every move you make affects the rest of us."Rex growled. "If we're gonna survive this, we're gonna do it with strategy and discipline."

Rex then ran off.

Kanan and Laura looked at Ezra.

"It's not you."Kanan said.

"He needs to finish this battle his way."Laura said.

"Just like that droid."Ezra said quietly.

Then the three jedi followed Rex.

Rex blasted at the battle droids as two destroyers surround the four from each sides.

"Rex, get between us!"Kanan said.

"General Skywalker, Ezra, incoming!"Ezra shouted. "Push and fire, now!"

Laura leaped up to destroy the first droid's shield before slashing it with her lightsabers.

Kanan used the force to shut down the second destroyer's shield and Rex blasted it to knock it down.

"It worked!"Rex said.

"Shield overheated."Kanan said. "That droid's too old."

Laura helped Ezra up.

"Just like me."Rex said as he picked up his helmet.

"You okay?"Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."Ezra said.

The three jedi and Rex ran to Kalani's command center.

"Well, looks like we win."Rex pointing his blasters at Kalani.

"I disagree, Captain."Kalani said and a battle droid pointed his blaster at Zeb.

"Rex, no! Don't!"Ezra said and blocked Rex from shooting at Kalani.

"We didn't win."Laura said. "These droids are so old, they malfunctioned."

"If they hadn't, we'd be goners."Ezra said.

"The kids are correct, the droid army would have prevailed."Kalani said. "So, technically, victory is ours."

"No, it's not!"Laura stated angrily.

"I never really thought about it."Ezra said. "I never asked, we know the Jedi were wiped out, the clones were decommissioned, and the droid army was just shut down."

"The Clone War ended, but why?"Laura asked. "If none of you won, who did?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Uh, the Empire."Zeb stated.

"Zeb, that's right!"Laura said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because they're here, and they're about to win again."Zeb said.

The six looked out the window and saw Star Destroyers flying in the sky.

"I've got a new calculation for you."Ezra said. "What are the chances your droid army can defeat the Empire?"

"My resources are depleted."Kalani said. "However, the droid army is not currently at war with the Galactic Empire."

"You wanna bet?"Zeb muttered.

Outside the battle droids got blasted by the stormtroopers and the Walkers got activated.

"Oh, my I think we face a common enemy now."Laura stated.

"Ah, wait a minute!"Rex groaned.

"Let them finish, Captain."Kanan said.

"Clones? Battle droids?"Ezra said. "You destroyed each other."

"And when you were both weak enough, the Empire took over and today there are no longer anymore jedi, but just me, Ezra and our master."Laura stated. "General, what _exactly_ were the Separatists fighting for?"

"According to my programming, freedom from the tyranny of the Republic."Kalani said.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, but the old republic has been irruptive."Laura admitted. "I mean they follow these old rules that lead to their own destruction like the separatists, so both sides have been played and used by the chancellor, especially the clones, which made him get the power to become Emperor."

"Your right."Ezra said and looked at Kalani. "Sounds like the Empire has always been your enemy."

"You two are against the Empire."Kalani said. "I am against the Republic, now the Republic has become the Empire, I accept your logic, we are on the same side."

The battle droid lowered his blaster from Zeb. "Sorry."

"I guess we are."Rex said removing his helmet.

"However, as I stated, my forces are too depleted for me to plan a successful counterattack."Kalani said.

"Fighting insurmountable odds?"Kanan asked. "We can help you with that."

Chopper and BB-8 contacted Ezra and Laura at their comlinks.

"Yes, BB-8, we know the Empire is here."Laura stated.

"How's the shuttle coming?"Ezra asked.

"Shuttle? What shuttle?"Kanan said.

"The one we tried to tell you about earlier."Laura said.

"We have three Sheathipede-class shuttles, but they have no weapons."Kalani said looking at a hologram map.

"No, but they can get us outta here."Kanan said.

"A successful retreat is improbable."Kalani said. "The walkers will destroy the ships before they escape the hangar."

"We don't have the firepower to take on walkers."Rex said.

"What about the bombs we came here for?"Kanan asked.

"We have no cannon to fire the shells."Kalani said. "Otherwise, I would have used them on you."

"Oh, thanks."Kanan said folding his arms.

"We're running out of time!"Ezra stated.

"Ah, we roll 'em! The proton bombs."Rex said. "We roll 'em across the hangar and into the feet of the walkers, then we blast 'em."

"My battle droids are not accurate."Kalani said. "However, you are, Master Jedi."

"I don't understand."Kanan said. "My droids will line up and fire at you and your apprentices, you three will then redirect their blaster bolts toward the shells more accurately, thus setting off more targets than my droids could hit alone."

"Well, this takes trust to a whole new level."Rex said.

Kanan sighed and spoke on his comlink. "Chopper,BB-8, get the munitions ready to roll."

Ezra and Laura smiled at each other.

* * *

Afterwards outside...

The Imperial walkers were advancing towards the hangar.

"Ready, Zeb?"Rex asked. "One last glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Chopper,BB-8, have the shuttle ready to go!"Laura said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped and rolled away.

"D squad, get ready!"Kanan stated.

"I have never attempted such a desperate strategy."Kalani said.

"That's why we always won."Rex said.

"Not always."Kalani said.

"Hey, guys, focus on the present."Ezra reminded.

"Once those shells explode, get to your shuttles."Zeb said.

"Roger, roger."the battle droids said.

Zeb throws a grenade that knocks out an advancing AT-DP walker.

The lasat and the battle droids attacked, while the destroyers roll the proton torpedoes.

"Now!"Rex ordered.

"Fire."Kalani said.

The battle droids blasted at the three jedi.

Kanan and the two kids deflected the blasts with their lightsabers and the blasts hit the rolling bombers causing one of the Walkers to collapse.

"This might be our only chance."Laura said. "Get to the ships!"

The four rebels went into the shuttle, while Kalani and his droids went on another.

"Lead shuttle, bank right! Bank right!"Rex shouted.

One of the shuttle that carried the battle droids got shut down.

Then the two shuttles carrying the rebels, Kalani and the other droids, flew into the sky away from the Walkers and the stormtroopers.

"We made it!"Ezra said.

"General, do you read us?"Laura asked.

Then the hologram of Kalani appeared in front of them.

 _"Affirmative."_ Kalani said. _"We have survived the battle, it was not a victory, but a successful strategy nonetheless._

"No, it was a victory, we all just won the Clone War, and you two ended it, Ezra and Laura."Rex said. "A galaxy of senators couldn't do that, an army of Jedi, clones and droids couldn't find the middle ground, but you two did."

"Rex, all we did was point out that none of you were meant to win."Laura said. "And also the old republic rules and ways has to change, if the Jedi are going to rise again, otherwise how else the clones and others would get more freedom?"

Kanan and Ezra smiled at Laura's statement.

"And we needed to hear it."Rex said and put a comfort hand on Laura's shoulder. "Your father would be so proud of you."

 _"Agreed."_ Kalani said. _"I am satisfied if you are, Captain."_

"I am."Rex said.

 _"Very good."_ Kalani said. _"Now, based upon this battle, I calculate that you have less than a one percent chance of staging a successful rebellion against the Empire, so this is where we must part ways._

"Roger, roger."Ezra and Laura said as they saluted at the droid and chuckled.

Then the hologram disappeared.

"I can't imagine fighting that many droids all the time."Ezra said.

"This has been an amazing adventure."Laura said with a smile. "I felt like we were actually fighting in the Clone Wars."

Rex chuckled. "Well, if you think that was bad, let me tell you about the Battle of Geonosis."

"Oh, yes please!"Laura said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Then the shuttle flew into the _Ghost_ in space.

 _"This is Ghost to away team."_ Hera said. _"Spectre-1, are you there?"_

"Hera, I was just about to call you."Kanan said. "How was your day?"

"We're tracking two shuttles leaving the system."Hera said. "Is everything all right, did you have trouble securing the bombs?"

 _"Well, the bad news is, we didn't get the bombs."_ Kanan said. _"The good news is, we don't need a pickup because we found a new Phantom, tell Sabine she's gonna need a paint job."_

Hera and Sabine smiled at Kanan's statement.

Then the _Ghost_ and the new _Phantom_ flew into hyperspace.

* * *

During the trip back to Chopper Base...

"Rex, what was my father like in the Clone Wars?"Laura asked.

"Your father was good friend and a powerful ally, Laura."Rex said. "We always won the battles against the Separatists thanks to him."

"Oh...that's why you called me 'General Skywalker' that's what you and the other clones called him."Laura giggled and then a hard look appeared in her face. "If only Vader didn't killed him..."

"I agree with you..."Rex said quietly.

 _"The Emperor couldn't easily have taken over the galaxy."_ Laura thought. _"But I still wonder why did Vader helped him rise to power in the first place, this is very strange..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	25. Imperial Super Commandos

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 25: Imperial Super Commandos**

A rebel CR90 corvette traveling above a planet.

Sabine was playing a game of Cubikahd with Fenn Rau, the leader of the Mandalorian Protectors.

Chopper was projecting the game.

"Blade to cube face four?"Fenn said. "That's a showy move, you play with too much bravado."

"Strategy is an art, Rau."Sabine said. "Maybe I'm lulling you into a false sense of security."

"There's nothing false about it."Fenn said. "Blade to cube face two."

The red blade went to the next block causing the blue blade to go red.

A surprised look appeared in Sabine's face.

"I win."Fenn said. "I'll bet your game has slipped since you left Mandalore, why do you keep coming back here? You and your rebels have imprisoned me, my protectors have orders to give you safe passage through our space, what more do you want?"

"Reset the board, Chop."Sabine beeped.

Chopper beeped.

"I want the same thing we've always wanted."Sabine said. "For you and your Protectors to join us, to fight the Empire."

"I made a deal with the Empire to survive."Fenn said. "I made a deal with your Rebellion to survive. But joining you? My only true loyalty is to Mandalore."

"Well, I'll keep trying."Sabine said.

"I admire your persistence, Sabine Wren."Fenn said. "You could have been a Protector, if not for your traitorous past."

"Oh, not this again."Sabine muttered.

"We could still work together now, if I were free, not for the rebels, not for the Empire, for Mandalore."Fenn said.

Then Zeb came.

"Sorry to interrupt playtime, but Hera wants you in the war room for a briefing."Zeb said. "Both of you."

Chopper beeped as he put off the hologram and followed Zeb.

* * *

In the War Room...

"We've lost communications with the Mandalorian base on Concord Dawn."Hera said.

"Rebel leaders are concerned your Protectors are setting a trap for us."Commander Sato said.

"Impossible."Fenn said. "My men are loyal to my word, your safe passage through our system is secure, if you've lost communication, something's happened."

"I'll go check it out."Sabine said.

"I should go with you."Fenn said. "They're my men, I can talk to them."

"Wait."Zeb said. "Isn't he our prisoner?"

"More like a cranky guest."Kanan stated.

"He can go, but he stays in binders."Hera said. "Take Ezra, Laura and Chopper, do a recon sweep of their base, then come right back, you are not to land or engage and try not to wreck the Phantom II, we just got that thing."

"Understood."Sabine replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

The _Phantom II_ flew to the Concord Dawn system.

Ezra started whistling a little bit as Laura just looked at Fenn in suspicion.

The two kids then stood up as they walked to windrow screen and saw the shattered southern hemisphere of Concord Dawn.

"Whoa."Ezra said. "What happened?"

"The Mandalorians have endured wars since before the formation of the Republic."Fenn said. "Just as we'll endure the Empire and your Rebellion."

"Too bad our people can't stop fighting each other."Sabine said.

"What's the deal with you guys?"Laura said. "I don't get the whole Mandalorian thing."

"Ezra, Laura watch him!"Sabine stated.

Fenn then stuns the two kids with a blaster.

Sabine tried to blast him, but he knocked her out.

* * *

Laura groaned as she opened her eyes and woke up.

Chopper pinches Ezra's nose and slaps him awake while giggling at him.

"Ow, Chopper."Ezra growled. "Knock it off."

Laura giggled at the sight as she helped him up.

"Hey Sabine?"Laura asked as she uncuffed her friends.

Sabine groaned. "I'll live, where's Rau?"

"I don't know, but he's got our weapons."Laura said.

"Hey."Ezra said. "Did we land?"

The four rebels got out of the _Phantom II_ and looked around.

The rebels soon discover that they have landed on the Third Moon of Concord Dawn.

Shortly later, they find Rau outside the ship on top of a precipice.

Ezra used the Force to snatch Rau's blaster, while Laura summoned her lightsabers back to her.

"Turn around."Ezra said. "Slowly."

The four looked at what Rau was looking at and saw the camp of Concord Dawn was destroyed.

"Rau? Your men weren't laying a trap."Sabine said.

"They were ambushed."Laura said in shock. "The Empire?"

"Not the Empire."Rau said. "Other Mandalorians."

The five walked in the destroyed camp.

Fenn picked up a helmet.

"Precision detonations, laser strikes from above."Fenn said. "Definitely a surprise attack by another clan."

"I don't get it."Ezra said. "Why would Mandalorians attack Mandalorians?"

"This whole thing is very weird."Laura said.

"It's complicated."Sabine replied. "Look, Rau-"

"This is all your fault!"Rau growled. "If I'd been here instead of locked away by you and your rebels, I could have prevented this."

"We didn't mean for this to happen."Sabine said. "You know that, they were my people, too."

"Don't talk to me about your people."Rau stated. "What do you know of loyalty?"

"I am not your enemy, Rau."Sabine said as she removed her helmet. "None of this makes any sense, which of the clans has the power to do this? Who would want to? The Protector are loyal to the throne, they recruit the best warriors from within all the clans."

Chopper beeped at Laura.

"Chopper's picking up a signal from over there."Laura said.

Then an imperial droid appeared and started blasting at them.

"It's Imperial."Sabine said. "It's trying to transmit."

Ezra tried to use the force to lift it down. "I can't hold it!"

Sabine starting blasting at the droid.

Laura activated her purple lightsaber and threw it at the droid making it get destroyed.

Then it fell to the ground in front of them.

"I got it."Laura said as she summoned her lightsaber back and deactivating it.

"Think it got a signal out?"Ezra asked.

"Well, we're either fine, or a few Star Destroyers are on their way."Sabine said. "You wanna wait and see?"

"Good point."Laura said. "We're leaving."

Chopper beeped and followed Ezra back to the _Phantom II_.

"We have to go."Sabine said.

"I have no intention of leaving, and certainly not with you."Rau said.

"The Empire could be on their way right now."Laura said.

"I've dealt with them before, and I'll deal with them again."Rau said. "But now, of course, I have the location of your rebel base as a bargaining chip, it's no less than you deserve after causing all this."

Sabine took out her gun, while Laura activated her lightsabers.

"We can't let you do that."Sabine said.

* * *

Chopper flew back to the _Phantom II_.

But then he saw a red alarm signal beeping in the controllers.

"Uh-oh."Chopper beeped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Girls, wait."Ezra said.

"Last chance, Rau."Sabine warned.

Chopper beeped in Ezra's comlink.

"The Empire? Already?"Ezra said.

Sabine then spotted a group that were flying in the sky approaching in her helmet.

"Great."Laura muttered. "What are those, flying stormtroopers?"

"Worse."Rau said. "They're traitors, Mandalorians who serve the Empire."

"Ezra, Laura, run."Sabine said.

Rau and the two girls went on the right, while Ezra went on the left side of the camp.

The Imperial Mandalorians flew in front of the damaged imperial droid.

"Spread out."the red leader ordered.

* * *

Back on the _Phantom II_ , Chopper got caught by an Imperial Mandalorian solider.

* * *

In the Destroyed Camp..

"Stay alert."the red leader ordered. "They're around here somewhere."

Ezra used his blaster to blast him.

"Get him."the red leader said. "Come on."

The red leader and the other Mandalorian Imperial solider chased after him.

"He needs our help."Laura said.

"No."Rau replied. "His sacrifice saved us, don't waste it."

The red leader and the Imperial soldiers surround Ezra.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!"Ezra stated. "I give up! Don't shoot!"

* * *

On the Other side...

"We have to help him."Sabine said.

"Think, Sabine."Rau said. "Your and Laura's only advantage is that they don't know about either of you yet."

"You still have his lightsaber."Laura said.

"That might just save his life."Rau said. "Come, I know a place where we'll be safe and where we can watch them."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Search the area."the red leader said. "I doubt he's alone."

"Who are you?"Ezra asked.

The red leader removed his helmet. "I am Gar Saxon, Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore and you, rebel, are now my prisoner."

The _Phantom II_ landed in the camp as Chopper and a Mandalorian Imperial Soilder came out of it.

Ezra's hands were cufffed and he was facing in front of Gar and his two men.

"How many are with you?"Gar asked.

"I'm here by myself."Ezra said and then saw Chopper. "I mean, except for my droid, and he doesn't really count."

"We checked the base."a Imperial Mandalorain solider said. "No sign of anyone else."

"See?"Ezra said with a smile.

"You'll excuse me if I don't take the word of a rebel spy."Gar said.

"I'm not part of any rebellion."Ezra said. "I told you, I'm a scavenger, part of Hondo Ohnaka's crew, he'll vouch for me."

"Oh, I don't think so."Gar said. "The Empire is fully aware rebels have been using the system as a thruway to avoid patrols in this sector."

"I don't care about that."Ezra said. "I just came here looking to salvage some spare parts."

"You're dealing with the Mandalorians now, child, not some Imperial officer fresh out of the Academy."

"Look, uh, sir, I didn't even know Mandalore was part of the Empire."Ezra said.

"Search his ship."Gar ordered. "Maybe we'll find the truth there, until then, perhaps target practice with your droid will encourage you to talk."

Chopper beeped nervously.

"Look, Viceroy, sir."Ezra said. "Shooting at my droid isn't gonna get you any answer."

* * *

At the top area of the camp...

"We're going back."Sabine said.

"For Bridger?"Rau said. "Pawns are meant to be sacrificed."

"Okay."Laura said with a hint of anger. "One, he's _not_ a pawn, Two, Ezra can take care of himself."

"But the Phantom has our base coordinates on board."Sabine said.

"We cannot let the Empire get their hands on that."Laura stated.

"You think I actually care about him or your rebels?"Rau said. "To think the Protectors fell to these traitors."

"The leader he looked familiar."Sabine said.

"He's Clan Vizsla, like you."Rau said. "His name is Gar Saxon, he wanted to be our ruler, but he had no honor."

"That's why the Empire put him in charge."Sabine said.

"You think you're any better than him?"Rau argued. "Everything that's happened here is because of you rebels."

"Okay, look."Sabine said. "You may not like it, but right now, we need each other."

"Help us get my ship, get Ezra, and then we'll all get out of here together."Laura said. "Deal?"

"You want to get yourself killed trying to rescue your friend? Be my guest."Rau stated. "All I care about is making Saxon and his traitors pay, but now is not the time for that."

"Well, we're not after revenge."Sabine said.

"Just our friends."Laura replied.

* * *

Back in the Camp...

Chopper beeped in panic as Gar blasted him with his blaster.

"Okay! I'll tell you the truth."Ezra said. "I promise, okay?"

Gar lowered his blaster.

"My name is Lando Calrissian."Ezra said. "I'm a smuggler, I heard there was lost treasure here, I made a deal with pirates, okay? I swear."

"Every lie you tell holds a shred of truth."Gar said. "You're giving me what I want to know, whether you realize it or not."

"You have to believe me."Ezra said.

"I believe you've run out of lies."Gar stated.

* * *

Outside...

Fenn, Sabine and Laura were quietly sneaking.

"Set frequency to 337."Fenn said.

* * *

Inside...

"Blast the droid."Gar said kicking Chopper. "Perhaps its memory circuits hold the secrets I want."

"Okay! Okay!"Ezra said. "I was sent here by the Protector, Fenn Rau."

"You know where he is, then?"Gar said.

"I don't."Ezra said. "But I sure wish I did."

"Is that so?"Gar said. "You know, I planned to strike this base and destroy these defiant Protectors for some time, missing Fenn Rau was disappointing."

* * *

Fenn was listening to Gar's statement with his helmet.

 _"But his absence did make the destruction of his men easier."_

* * *

Inside...

"I have been waiting for Rau to return."Gar said. "I only allowed rebel ships to move through Concord Dawn to lure him back, but now, I have you."

Gar then angrily grabbed Ezra by the collar.

"And I think you know exactly where Rau is! And you will take me to him."Gar growled angrily.

Ezra glared st him.

* * *

Outside...

Sabine and Rau removed their helmets.

"He was going to kill us anyway."Fenn said.

"Rau, we're sorry."Sabine said.

"Had you and your Jedi not captured me, I'd be dead alongside my men, executed by the Empire."Fenn said. "A truce, then, for now, you two get your friend, I'll secure our ship."

Fenn handed Laura, Ezra's lightsaber.

"Thank you."Laura said with a warm smile.

"First, let's thin them out and get you a weapon."Sabine said.

"I like the way you think."Fenn said.

The two put on their helmets and followed Laura.

Two Imperial Mandalorians were walking around the camp.

Then Rau knocked them out.

Sabine and Laura took the two jetpacks and put them on their backs.

"Oh! Been wanting one of these."Sabine said.

"This is going to be sweet."Laura said with a smirk.

Then Rau and the two girls went their separate ways.

Fenn then sneaks aboard the shuttle and engages in a fist fight with the guard, winning.

* * *

Back in the hut, Saxon throws Ezra around.

"Where is he?"Gar growled.

"I don't know!"Ezra stated.

Saxon attempts to shoot Chopper with his blaster. However, Ezra uses the Force to deflect Saxon's blaster bolts twice.

At that point, Saxon realizes that Ezra is a Jedi.

"You just became a much more valuable captive, Jedi."Gar said aiming his blaster at Ezra.

Sabine then unleashes a smoke grenade causing it to explode.

"Where's my helmet?"Gar coughed.

Laura lead Ezra and Chopper out.

"Get up! Come on!"Laura shouted.

"What took you two so long?"Ezra asked.

"We were using strategy."Sabine said.

"It takes longer."Laura said as she used Ezra's lightsaber to cut the handcuffs. "Rau should already be in the ship."

Saxon puts on his helmet while the Lothal rebels rush back to the _Phantom II_ only to discover that Fenn has stolen it.

"Oh, he's in the ship, all right."Ezra said sarcastically. £How's strategy working out for us now?£

"Not so great."Laura said.

The four rebels get surrounded by Gar Saxon and his Imperial Mandalorians.

Ezra and Laura activated their lightsabers.

* * *

Fenn flew away with the _Phantom II_ and heads into space.

* * *

"Sabine Wren."Gar said.

"I don't know you."Sabine said.

"Well, I know you and all about how you've joined the Phoenix Squadron."Gar said. "I also know that your mother is looking for you."

Surprised looks appeared in Ezra and Laura's faces.

"Don't believe him."Sabine stated.

"Sabine never told you about her family?"Gar asked. "Well, she lies as well as you, boy, her own mother stands with me and the Empire now."

"I doubt you gave her much choice, traitor."Sabine growled.

"She came around herself after you abandoned the Imperial Academy."Gar said. "Your cowardice shamed your family's name and standing, had you honored your commitment, you could be wearing this armor now."

"Sorry, Saxon."Sabine said. "I like a little more color."

"You think yourself a loyalist? The Empire will make Mandalore stronger than ever before."Gar said.

"The only one who's gotten stronger under the Empire is you."Sabine stated.

"Out of respect for your family, I'll give you a choice."Gar said. "Give me Fenn Rau and swear allegiance, or you and your friends die."

Gar's men aimed their blasters at the four.

Sabine removed her helmet. "I yield."

"Sabine, don't."Ezra said.

"You don't have to do this." Laura protested.

"We have no choice."Sabine said and looked at Chopper. "On my mark, send feedback to frequency 337."

Sabine kneels while Ezra and Laura deactivated their lightsabers.

"Say it."Gar said aiming his blaster at her.

"I swear...That you're a fool!"Sabine stated. "Chopper, now!"

Chopper send feedback to the Mandalorian's helmets causing an effect of disorientating the Mandalorians and leaving them writhing in pain.

Laura held Ezra.

"Whoa."Ezra with a smirk.

"Hang on!"Laura stated.

Then the four rebels flew away and into the sky.

"Whoo!"Laura cried out.

"I want those rebels alive!"Gar ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in space...

Fenn experiences a change in heart and flies the _Phantom II_ back to save the rebels.

* * *

Back on the third moon on Concord Dawn...

"So what's your strategy for this?"Ezra asked nervously as he held onto his girlfriend.

"They must have a ship nearby."Sabine said.

"Chopper, find it."Laura ordered.

Chopper beeped at her.

"Make it quick, Chop."Ezra stated. "Her evil cousins are coming."

The Imperial Mandalorians pursue the rebels with their jetpacks.

"They're flying faster than us."Ezra said.

The four rebels flee into a canyon with Ezra struggling to hold on to Laura.

"Whoa!"Ezra said as Laura grabbed his hand.

"How about a little help?"Sabine said.

Ezra uses his lightsaber to deflect the Mandalorians' blaster bolts.

Laura drops Ezra on the top of a pinnacle and he jumps onto the pursuing Mandalorian.

He uses his lightsaber to damage the Mandalorian's jetpack, causing the man to fall.

Ezra and Laura then leap from opposite ends of the canyon and grab each other.

"Cut them off."Gar ordered.

The four rebels fly into a narrower part of the canyon and Sabine throws a grenade at a nearby pinnacle, blocking one of their pursuers.

Saxon and another Imperial Mandalorian zoom in on Sabine and the two kids.

"Nice work back there."Ezra said.

They open fire, causing Ezra to lose his grip.

He lands on Chopper, who beeps in annoyance.

"I know it was an accident!"Ezra shouted.

Laura took out her lightsabers to deflect the men's blasts with Ezra.

Sabine then shoots down another Mandalorian warrior with a blaster, causing his jetpack to explode.

"Tell me we're close."Ezra stated.

"Chopper?"Laura asked.

Chopper beeped.

"It's just up ahead."Sabine said.

"That's good!"Laura said as she continued using her lightsabers.

Before they can steal the ship, a third Mandalorian shows up and shoots at them, causing Sabine to drop her blaster.

He picks it up before Sabine can retrieve it.

Sabine and the two kids landed on the ground.

Saxon and the remaining Mandalorian warrior then prepare to execute the rebels.

"Finish the boy and the girl."Gar ordered. "Wren is mine."

Before they can kill the rebels, Fenn arrives in the _Phantom II._

 _"Gar Saxon! Those kids are under my protection."_ Fenn said in the speaker.

"Rau."Gar growled and his solider started blasting at him.

Rau blasts them with the ship's frontal cannons.

The Lothal rebels flee aboard the shuttle's rear ramp.

Ezra and Laura manages to board the shuttle while Chopper lands himself into the ship's astromech socket.

"Go."Sabine said. "I'm right behind you."

However, Saxon grabs Sabine and the two struggle.

"Sabine!"Laura shouted.

"You're not going anywhere, traitor."Gar said. "I'll hand you over to the Empire."

Sabine started fighting him.

Meanwhile, Fenn Rau shoots the remaining Mandalorian warrior and blows up Saxon's ship with the _Phantom II_ 's laser cannons.

Sabine manages to damage Saxon's jetpack and jumps aboard the _Phantom II_.

Despite Saxon shooting her jetpack, Sabine barely manages to board the ship.

But Ezra and Laura quickly helped her up and brought her in.

"They shot my jetpack!"Sabine growled.

Saxon stood and watched as his ship burned.

* * *

In the _Phantom II_...

Ezra and Laura sat next to each other.

"I really thought you left us."Sabine said as she removed her helmet and sat next to Rau.

"I considered it."Fenn said. "Then I realized you were willing to die for your people, even though they are not Mandalorian, you haven't forgotten our ways that has earned my respect."

"Don't take this the wrong way, you guys, but, uh, Mandalorians are crazy."Ezra stated.

Fenn chuckled. "Crazy enough to join you."

"Honestly?"Sabine said with a surprise smile.

"If you'll have me."Fenn said.

"I'd rather have you with us than against us."Laura admitted with a smile.

Sabine smiled. "Welcome to the family."

Then the _Phantom II_ flew away from the Concord Dawn system.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review and have a Happy New Year**

 **By the way I'm thinking of doing a chapter of Laura and the group going a** **holiday on Naboo, where Laura meets her relatives the Naberrie Family after the episode 'Voices and Visions' ;)  
**


	26. Iron Squadron

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 26: Iron Squadron**

The _Ghost_ and a Phoenix Squadron Hammerhead corvette arrive above the planet Mykapo.

Laura was sitting next to Ezra.

"Mykapo sure looks peaceful."Laura stated.

"Hey, did Fulcrum say how long it'd be before the Empire invades Mykapo?"Ezra asked.

"No, but Commander Sato has connections here, and he said rebel sympathizers were eager to evacuate."Hera said.

Kanan put his hand on Hera's shoulder. "I think we may be too late."

The group sees four Imperial TIE fighters pursuing a freighter above Mykapo.

"Imperial transport plus four TIEs."Sabine said. "They haven't spotted us yet."

"They're distracted."Ezra said. "Got their sights locked on that freighter."

"They've got cargo of some kind."Hera said.

"Maybe they're smugglers."Laura suggested. "I wonder why they're not jumping to light speed."

"They're gonna need our help."Ezra said.

"Phoenix transport, proceed with the mission to the planet's surface."Hera said.

 _"Yes, Captain."_ Rex replied.

"Phoenix 2 and 3, move in on my command."Laura said in her comlink. "Protect that freighter."

 _"Copy that, Phoenix Leader."_ the man replied.

The mysterious transport then charges at the Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser.

"They're attacking the Empire head-on!"Ezra said.

"What in the world are they up to?"Laura said in disapproval.

"Better talk some sense into them, Hera."Sabine stated.

"Attention, YT-2400 freighter."Hera said. "We're here to assist."

 _"Thanks, but we don't need your help."_ the boy replied.

"Sounds like a kid."Kanan said.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura used the cannons to fire at the TIE fighters.

"You're clear."Hera stated. "Now make your jump! Get outta here!"

 _"Negative."_ the boy said in the comlink. _"Whoever you are, the Iron Squadron doesn't run."_

The freighter then drops several pieces of cargo on the Imperial cruiser, which explodes.

"They just bombed the Imperial transport with cargo?"Laura asked. "How is that even possible?"

 _"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!"_ a person said in the comlink.

"Wow, the Empire's retreating."Ezra said.

Then the Imperial cruiser jumped into hyperspace.

"Ok, now I'm impressed."Laura admitted with a smile.

"Nice work, Iron Squadron."Hera said.

 _"We've been battling the Empire for a while now."_ the boy in the transmission said. _"Why don't you come over? We could probably show you a few tricks."_

"Sounds like an invitation."Ezra said.

"I have to report in first."Hera said as she left the control room. "Kanan, why don't you take a team to the planet? Assist the evacuation."

"All right."Kanan said. "Good luck with Iron Squadron."

"Sounds like a ship full of Ezras."Zeb muttered. "Let's get out of here."

The _Phantom II_ departed for Mykapo accompanied by Phoenix Two and Three.

* * *

In the Common Room...

Hera, Ezra and Laura were talking to Commander Sato in a hologram.

Chopper and BB-8 was with them.

 _"The Iron Squadron."_ Coomander Sato said. _"That was my brother's detachment, he was killed on Mykapo, and I feared his son, Mart Mattin, was dead too, blasted boy, never responded to my transmissions, he has always been somewhat rebellious."_

"Yeah, that sounds like him."Hera said.

 _"Please, make sure my nephew escapes safely with the others."_ Commander Sato said. _"Bring him to Atollon, if you can."_

"We'll get him, Commander Sato."Laura said.

* * *

The _Ghost_ docks with the YT-2400 freighter _Sato's Hammer_ above Mykapo.

Hera, Ezra Laura, Sabine, Chopper and BB-8 board the ship.

The entrance open and they see a female Theelin with unfriendly look on her face.

Then a boy greeted them.

"Welcome aboard."Jonner said. "We'll take you to our captain."

Ezra and Laura look at each other before following the others.

In the corridor, the spaces of the ship were damaged.

"Ship needs a little work."Sabine said.

"Try not to touch anything."Gotti said. "It's organized the way we like it."

"If you like a junk pile."Sabine muttered and Laura chuckled.

"Be nice."Ezra said to the two girls.

Chopper and BB-8 spotted a droid fixing the hyperdrive.

The three droids beep at each other.

"Whoa."Laura said folding her arms. "Your hyperdrive doesn't work? That's going to be a problem."

"We don't need a fancy hyperdrive."Jonner said. "Mart's the best pilot in the galaxy."

"Chopper and BB-8 can fix it."Ezra said.

R3-A3 and Chopper started fighting each other.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! Back off."Ezra said.

"Yeah, well, R3 fixes things around here."Gotti stated bitterly.

Laura glared at the two droids.

"Hey, that's enough."Laura stated. "Just let it go."

Laura and the group followed the iron squadron members, where Mart was.

"Hey, Captain."Jonner said. "Company's here."

"Uh-huh."Mart said as he typed in a device.

"So, you guys are the entire Iron Squadron?"Sabine asked. "The three of you?"

"Nice."Mart said. "You can count."

"Hey, I'm Ezra."Ezra said. "That's Hera, Laura, Sabine, BB-8 and, uh, Chopper."

"I'm Gooti."the Theelin said. "Jonner, R3 and that's Mart."

"Mart? Uh, I think we know your uncle."Ezra said.

"So, you know Commander Sato."Mart said facing the group. "He order you to come get me?"

"We're part of his Phoenix Squadron, a rebel group fighting the Empire."Hera said. "We came here to help anti-Imperial dissidents like yourselves evacuate."

Jonner chuckled. "What does "evacuate" mean?"

"It means run away like a coward."Mart said lamely. "Unless you didn't notice, we fight and make the Empire evacuate."

"They'll be back."Laura stated.

"Can we eat? I'm starving."Gotti asked as she serve them waffles.

"Oh, let me in there!"Gotti said as he picked up a waffle. "Oh, hey, you want some?"

"Thank you, but we don't have time."Hera said. "Let me debrief you on our plan to-"

"How "debrief" is this gonna be?"Jonner said.

"Look, it doesn't matter."Mart said. "We are not going anywhere."

"You can't stay here and fight the Empire alone."Ezra said.

"What do you think we've been doing?"Mart asked.

"If we hadn't jumped in and helped you back there-"Hera said.

"Helped us? We had everything under control."Mart said. "Didn't you see how we chased off that Star Destroyer?"

"Yeah, that was not a Star Destroyer."Laura stated. "It was only a transport."

"You're all very brave."Hera said. "But once the Empire arrives in full force, that won't matter."

"This is our world, and we aren't just gonna leave so some Imperial goons can take it."Mart said as he stood up.

"We're not gonna run."Jonner said.

"Not now, not ever."Gotti said.

Hera frowned in disapproval.

* * *

On an Imperial Star Destroyer above Lothal...

An Imperial officer and Admiral Kassius Konstantine enter the command bridge to brief Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"The blockade over Synistahg is proceeding as planned."the imperial officer said. "Martial law has been declared on Mykapo, but a small pocket of resistance continues to be troublesome."

"Mykapo has no armed militia or starfighter corps."Thrawn said. "What resistance is there to be so troublesome?"

"One ship calling themselves the Iron Squadron recently attacked an advance patrol with the aid of this rebel vessel."the imperial officer said.

"Oh, the Ghost."Thrawn said looking at the hologram. "They're likely evacuating the treasonous inhabitants before we can arrest them as for this Iron Squadron, very curious, Admiral Konstantine, go to Mykapo and lock down the system."

"I will deploy a squadron of ships."Admiral Konstantine said.

"No, Admiral."Thrawn replied. "I want you to handle it yourself, a single light cruiser should be more than sufficient for a man of your talents."

"You would send me in one ship?"Admiral Konstantine said.

"Unless you're not up to it."Thrawn said coldly.

"I will leave immediately."Admiral Konstantine said as he and the imperial officer left the room.

* * *

Above Mykapo, Phoenix Squadron has completed their evacuation of the planet and depart for hyperspace.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_ , Hera, Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Kanan contact Rex by hologram in the common room.

 _"Well, we have cleared the planet of everyone who wanted to get out before the Empire returns."_ Rex said.

"Prepare to rendezvous with the fleet."Hera said. "We'll meet you there."

Then the hologram of Rex disappeared.

"What about Iron Squadron?"Kanan asked.

"They're not coming."Hera said. "I'll tell Sato."

"Hera, wait."Ezra said. "Let me try again."

"You don't have time."Hera said. "Their ship has no hyperdrive, and the Empire will be back sooner than later."

"Right, but Sabine and Laura had an idea."Ezra said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."Sabine said. "Laura, Chop and I can try to fix their hyperdrive."

"At least that'll give them a chance to escape."Laura said.

Hera sighed. "Ah, all right, but I want you all out of here, soon as possible, whether you convince them to leave or not."

"I got it."Ezra said wrapping his arm around Laura as a hug. "Uh, we got it, right?"

Kanan and Hera looked at each other.

* * *

The _Ghost_ departs into hyperspace and the _Phantom II_ docked with _Sato's Hammer_.

* * *

Sabine, Laura, Chopper and R3 join forces to repair the hyperdrive while Ezra, Jonner, Gooti, and Mart watch.

"This is a waste of time."Mart said walking away.

"If we can't get your hyperdrive working, you'll have to come with us on our ship."Ezra said.

"If Mart isn't going, we're not going."Jonner said.

"This might be just a planet to you, but it's our home."Gooti said.

"Look, I didn't want to leave my home either."Ezra said. "I was so afraid and I didn't know it."

"Ha! We're not afraid of the Empire."Gooti said.

"I know you're not."Ezra said. "You're afraid of losing everything, like I did."

"So you understand why we do what we do."Jonner said.

"I understand that the Empire wants us to fight because that makes it easy for them to destroy us."Ezra said.

"So you're saying we should do nothing?"Gooti argued.

"No."Ezra replied. "I'm saying how we choose to fight is just as important as what we fight for."

At that moment, Sabine, Laura, Chopper and R3 managed to repair the hyperdrive and restore power to the ship's systems.

However, the power quickly breaks down.

"What happened?"Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped at the two girls.

"What do you mean, the power is being rerouted?"Sabine said. "To where?"

Chopper beeped.

"The guns and the shields?"Laura asked.

"Mart."Gooti said.

"Fixing the hyperdrive is useless if the power isn't switched back."Laura said.

 _"Iron Squadron, get to your battle stations now!"_ Mart said in the comlink.

The rebel group and Iron Squadron head to the cockpit and discover that an Imperial light cruiser and two _Gozanti_ -class cruisers have exited hyperspace.

* * *

In the Cruiser...

"There's one small freighter."the imperial officer said.

"Thrawn overestimated these rebels."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Finally, a Star Destroyer!"Mart said.

"No, that's a light cruiser."Sabine reminded. "Star Destroyers are _six_ times that big."

Worried looks appeared in Gooti and Jonner's faces.

"Yeah, well, prepare for battle anyway."Mart said.

"Mart, you can't be serious!"Ezra stated.

"Look, we need to get to the Phantom."Laura said. "It's time to go.

"You need to come with us now!"Ezra said.

"Mart, maybe he's right."Gooti said.

"That's a lot of Imperial ships, and they say there are even more on the way."Jonner said.

"What's wrong with you two?"Mart argued.

"They're not ready to die."Laura stated.

"Come on, buddy!"Jonner said.

"We have no choice."Sabine said.

The ship's power breaks own.

"Fine, fine."Mart said. "Let's go."

The two rebel cells flee into the _Phantom II_.

"Hurry it up!"Sabine said.

"Mart, hurry!"Ezra shouted.

"No!"Jonner said.

Mart changed his mind and disengages the airlock once all of the other rebels have boarded the _Phantom II_.

"He disengaged the airlock."Laura said.

"Look!"Jonner said.

"What's he thinking?"Ezra said as he took his seat and the controls of the _Phantom_. "Mart, we're coming in, you need to get out of there."

"No! Jump! Get Gooti and Jonner to safety while you still can."Mart stated.

Ezra flies the _Phantom II_ after _Sato's Hammer_ while avoiding the Imperial starfighters and bombers.

Mark charges at Konstantine's light cruiser and releases his cargo of explosives.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser..

"Incoming targets."the imperial officer said.

"Intercept with the forward batteries."Admiral Konstantine ordered.

* * *

In Space...

"I got 'em."Mart cheered. "I got 'em!"

However, Konstantine neutralizes them with the cruiser's forward batteries.

The light cruiser survives the explosion and deploys more TIE fighters after Mart's ship.

"I didn't get them."Mart said.

The TIEs knock out _Sato's Hammer_ 's engines, leaving the freighter stranded in space.

* * *

In the _Phantom II_...

"His engines are hit."Sabine said.

"Power's fried from that coupling."Laura said.

"What are you doing?"Jonner asked.

"We have to go."Sabine said.

"No, we have to save him."Jonner said.

"Hera gave you a direct order and you said you would follow it."Laura reminded.

"Mart, do you read?"Ezra asked.

 _"Ezra, go."_ Mart said. _"Get my friends out of here."_

"We'll come back for you."Ezra said.

Then the _Phantom II_ jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

In the _Sato's Hammer..._

"Come on."Mart said. "Come on!"

Mart struggles to restart the _Sato's Hammer_ as a TIE bomber drops explosive charges.

He watched Konstantine's light cruiser in the horizon and admits defeat for the first time.

"Whatever they're up to, it can't be good."Mart said. "I really did it this time."

* * *

In the Light Cruiser..

"Admiral, the mine is armed, and the rebel ship is attempting to beam out a transmission."the imperial officer said.

"Excellent."Admiral Konstantine said. "Monitor it, if Skywalker and the rebels are as predictable as I believe, they will not ignore a distress call."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Laura, the Lothal rebels and the other Iron Squadron members attend a briefing aboard the _Ghost_ with holographic recordings of Sato and Rex.

 _"The Empire has my ship surrounded but hasn't fired on me yet."_ Mart said. _"I don't know what they're up to, I hate to admit it, but I need your Help."_

Then the hologram went off.

"He was going to say help."Gooti said.

"The Empire allowed that part of the transmission to get through, then they cut it off."Hera said.

 _"I will go."_ Commander Sato said.

"Commander, you're too far away."Hera said. "You'd never make it in time."

 _"I am all the family he has left."_ Commander Sato said.

"Let me take the Ghost, go in quietly and get him out of there."Hera said.

"You have my gratitude, Captain."Commander Sato said and then the hologram went off.

The group left the room.

"Wait, you're really going back?"Gooti asked. "We are all for helping Mart, but it's obviously a trap."

"If it's obviously a trap, it's not a very good one."Ezra said.

"We were outnumbered before, but we're going back as a team and that'll give us and Mart a fighting chance."Laura said.

Gooti and Jonner smiled.

The Lothal rebels and Iron Squadron travel on the _Ghost_ back to Mykapo.

The group went into the control room.

"All right if we tag along?"Gooti asked.

"We saved you both a seat."Ezra said.

Then the _Ghost_ flew off.

* * *

While a despondent Mart waits, the _Ghost_ exits hyperspace.

The _Ghost_ flies towards _Sato's Hammer_ and Konstantine's cruiser.

"Look alive, Mart."Sabine said. "We're back."

"I don't believe it."Mart said with a smile.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser...

"The rebel ship known as the Ghost has reentered the system."the imperial officer said.

"I want to destroy both ships at once."Admiral Konstantine ordered. "Do not trigger the mine until I order it."

* * *

In Space...

The cruiser dispatches TIEs.

"Kanan, keep those TIEs off us."Hera ordered. "Gooti, you ready on that hoist?"

"Yes, ma'am."Gooti said and took out her comlink. "Mart, we're coming in."

 _"Goot, the Empire attached something onto my ship."_ Mart said.

"Hmm, probably a magno-mine."Laura said. "Remote detonated."

"That changes things."Hera said and looked at Jonner. "You, big guy, get the droids ready to go outside."

"Yes, ma'am! Come on, droids."Jonner said.

Chopper and R3-A3 followed him.

The _Ghost_ runs rings around the Imperial light cruiser, while Jonner and Gooti open the cargo bay doors.

"Get ready, you two!"Jonner said.

"Opening cargo bay doors."Gooti said pressing a button.

 _"Copy that Moving into position."_ Hera said in the comlink.

R3 got scared but Chopper pushes him.

The two astromech droids then activate their rocket boosters and fly towards _Sato's Hammer_.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser...

"Sir, they broke off the rescue."the imperial officer said. "Perhaps they detected the mine."

* * *

In Space...

Meanwhile, Chopper and R3 arrive at the nano-mine.

 _"Chop, disable the detonator."_ Sabine ordered in the comlink. _"The red light on top, R3, turn off the magnetic clamp, but carefully."_

* * *

In the Light Cruiser...

"Admiral, I've lost the mine's signal."the imperial officer said.

"Well, get it back!"Admiral Konstantine growled.

* * *

In Space..

"Hey, care to let me in on the plan?"Mart asked.

 _"The droids are attaching the mine to one of your cargo crates."_ Laura said in the comlink.

"Ah, I get it."Mart said.

R3 reattaches the mine and reactivates the detonator.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser...

"I've reacquired the mine's signal."the imperial officer said.

"Very good."Admiral Konstantine said.

* * *

In Space...

"The bomb is in place, but my ship's not going anywhere."Mart said. "Can your droid get me flying again?"

"Sorry."Hera said. "No time for repairs, get the droids inside and get ready for a pickup."

The _Ghost_ leads the fighters on a chase.

Mart and the two droids reach the cockpit.

"Good job, guys."Mart said.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser...

"They're moving in again."Admiral Konstantine said. "Prepare to detonate."

* * *

The _Ghost_ docks with _Sato's Hammer._

"Gooti, lock onto the ship."Hera ordered. "Our shields can't take much more of this!"

 _"Captain Syndulla, Lieutenant Skywalker, reinforcements have arrived."_

"Sato."Laura said with a smile.

Sato arrived in a CR90 corvette with rebel reinforcements including A-wing fighters.

* * *

In the Phoenix Squadron Ship...

"Maintain fire."Commander Sato ordered. "We must cover those ships."

* * *

In _Sato's Hammer_...

 _"Mart, you are not alone."_ Sato said. _"We will get you out of this."_

"Uncle Jun."Mart saidn relief.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser..

"It's a rebel command ship."Admiral Konstantine ordered. "Call for reinforcements!"

* * *

The _Ghost_ docks with Mart's freighter.

"Got him!"Gooti stated.

 _"Mart, get your bomb ready."_ Hera said. _"We're making a run for that cruiser."_

"Standing by, Captain."Mart said.

Rebel A-wings strafe Konstantine's ship.

* * *

In the Light Cruiser..

"Will you detonate the mine?"Admiral Konstantine said.

"It's not responding, sir!"the imperial officer said.

At that point, Mart the container containing the mine above the forward compartment of the Imperial light cruiser.

This damages Konstantine's ship and sets it ablaze.

* * *

While the _Ghost_ was ferrying _Sato's Hammer_ to safety, they encounter an Imperial Star Destroyer, that has emerged from hyperspace.

"Now that is a Star Destroyer."Sabine said.

"Okay, then."Mart said. "Let's get out of here."

The rebel ships flee under the Star Destroyer's ventral hangar, narrowly avoiding a swarm of TIE fighters.

Grand Admiral Thrawn contacted Commander Sato via intercome.

 _"Commander Jun Sato."_ Thrawn said. _"I wondered what it would take to motivate your return to Mykapo."_

"And now you know, Admiral."Commander Sato said. "Until we meet again."

 _"Yes, until we meet again."_ Thrawn said.

Then the rebels ships escaped into hyperspace.

* * *

Aboard the damaged light cruiser...

Admiral Konstantine was contacted by Thrawn.

 _"Admiral Konstantine, you called for assistance?"_ Thrawn asked.

"Quite the contrary."Admiral Konstantine said. "Admiral, I was contacting you to report Skywalker and the rebels have been driven from this system."

 _"I assume you mean the rebels and their sympathizers escaped?"_ Thrawn stated.

Admiral Konstantine cleared his throat.

* * *

In Chopper Base...

"It is good to see you alive, Mart."Commander Sato said.

Mart hugged his uncle.

"Uncle Jun, thank you for coming."Mart said.

"Of course."Commander Sato said. "But we are both indebted to Captain Syndulla and her crew."

Gooti and Jonner hug Mart as the rebels and R3 watched.

"Yeah!"Jonner cheered.

"I can't believe it! You guys came back!"Mart said smiling.

"What do you expect?"Gooti asked.

"We're the Iron Squadron! Yeah!"Jonner cheered.

Hera, Zeb, Ezra and Laura watch and smile as the Iron Squadron rebels embrace.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next Episode is 'An Inside Man'**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	27. An Inside Man

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 27: An Inside Man  
**

It was nightfall on the planet Lothal's Capital City.

The city was under a heavy Imperial occupation and its streets are being patrolled by stormtroopers and AT-AT walkers.

Imperial Star Destroyers patrol in the skylines.

Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Chopper were hiding at the top of a building.

Laura looked through her binoculars to see the city. "Oh, it doesn't look good, look at all those ships."

She then gave the binoculars to Ezra.

"Ryder said it was bad, but this is worse than bad."Ezra said and looked at Kanan. "Lothal is my home, Kanan, I can't stand seeing it like this."

"Ugh, I just wish this town and the rest of the galaxy wasn't a prison nightmare."Laura said bitterly and folded her arms.

"So let's do something about it."Kanan said.

"If only Ryder would hurry up and get here."Ezra said.

Chopper started beeping and pointed to a direction with his little arm.

Laura looked through the binoculars and spotted Ryder's landspeeder being pursued by two Imperial 614-AvA speeder bikes and an AT-DP walker.

"There he is."Laura said. "And he's been spotted."

Kanan and the two kids started running in the buildings as Ryder passed a few stromtroopers.

"Hurry."Ryder shouted. "Get on!"

Kanan and the two kids jumped off the building and landed on the speeder.

Chopper flew by and sat next to Ryder.

"Look out! Blockade!"Ezra said.

Laura knocked out the stormtrooper with the force.

The rebels almost run into a road block and Ezra, Laura and Kanan struggle to cling on to the speeder's engine thrusters.

Ryder was forced to do a U-turn.

Ezra, Laura and Kanan use their lightsabers to cut through the walker's legs, causing it to topple to the ground.

Ryder chuckled. "Sure is good to have you back on Lothal."

"I think you're the only one who feels that way, Ryder."Kanan said.

Ryder's speeder was pursued by the two speeder bikes on the highway.

"Uh, Ryder? What's the plan?"Ezra asked.

"We can't outrun these guys."Laura said as she blocked the blasts with her lightsabers.

"Don't need to outrun 'em."Ryder said. "Just have to get 'em up to 190."

"Does this thing go up to 190?"Kanan asked.

"Sometimes."Ryder said. "Think fast thoughts."

Kanan and the two padawans continued using their lightsabers to block the scout troopers blasts.

"I'm thinking fast thoughts."Ezra said.

"Nothing's happening."Laura stated.

"Keep watching."Ryder answered.

The three Jedi continued blocking the blasts with their lightsabers.

The speeder bikes engines overheat and explode.

Looks of shock appeared in Ezra and Laura's faces.

"Great scavengers."Laura whispered.

"Those bikes are from the Imperial factory."Ryder said. "I have people on the inside who build them to break."

"You've infiltrated the assembly line?"Kanan asked with a smile. "I'm impressed."

Kanan and the two kids sat down.

"That's the perfect cover to do some serious damage."Ezra said.

Laura smiled. "I couldn't agree more."

"I wish I could take credit."Ryder said. "Idea came from an old friend of yours."

The rebels travel to Ryder's stone circle hideout in Lothal's wilderness.

"Mr. Sumar."Ezra said.

"Is that Ezra Bridger?"Morad said. "I hardly recognize you, you're so tall, oh, and you cut your hair."

Ezra smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Morad was joined by his wife Marida Sumar and the Ithorian bartender Jho, who make up Ryder's Lothal resistance.

"You know, it's thanks to you I got a chance to make a difference against the Empire."Morad said. "Your parents would be so proud to see you now."

"And they'd agree there's much more we can do."Ryder said. "Tell them about your plan."

"Phoenix Squadron is enlisting help from another rebel cell to take out the Imperial factory here on Lothal."Ezra said.

"An attack?"Morad asked.

"Finally."Jho said.

"At last."Marida said happily.

"When will this strike happen?"Ryder asked.

"Soon, hopefully."Kanan said. "It depends on what we learn while we're here."

"Our contact, Fulcrum, said the Empire's building a new type of weapon."Laura stated. "If we knew what it was, the other cells might agree to attack sooner than later."

"They did just tighten security around section A-2, transferred their best workers over there."Morad asked. "That must be why they had to recruit us to their labor force."

"Can you get us into that factory?"Kanan asked.

"Well, I don't know."Morad said and looked at Ezra. "Do you have any manufacturing experience?"

"Uh, not really."Ezra said.

"But I can."Laura said.

Ryder chuckled. "Then you'll fit right in."

* * *

Afterwards...

Morad and a disguised Kanan, Ezra and Laura enter the Imperial factory, which manufactures AT-AT walkers and TIE fighters.

Chopper was also present disguised as an Imperial astromech droid.

Governor Arihnda Pryce, Agent Kallus and Lieutenant Yogar Lyste showed up.

"Agent Kallus, make sure the workers are all present and accounted for."Governor Pryce said.

"Yes, Governor Pryce."Agent Kallus said.

"Kallus has a new boss."Ezra whispered. "Must be the one you and Sabine told us about."

"It is."Laura said coldly, while glaring at the Governor.

"Look sharp."Agent Kallus stated. "This factory is being honored by a surprise visit from Imperial High Command."

The visitor turned out to be Thrawn.

"Thank you for the introduction, Agent Kallus."Thrawn said. "My visit is not an honor, however, but an investigation."

"Thrawn."Ezra said quietly.

"Not him again."Laura growled quietly.

"Vehicles assembled in this factory malfunction at a rate far higher than that of others."Thrawn said. "I believe poor craftsmanship is to blame, and it has cost your Empire troops and missions, this will not be tolerated, worker 5473, you were pressed into the Empire's service?"

"Yes, sir."Morad answered. "After losing my farm."

"Do you stand by your work?"Thrawn said.

"I do."Morad said.

"This 624-AVA is the last bike you personally inspected and assembled."Thrawn said. "Please, demonstrate for me how quickly it can achieve full speed."

Morad didn't move.

"We don't have all day."Thrawn said.

A stormtrooper dragged a reluctant Morad to the bike.

Ezra tried to intervene, but Kanan held him back.

"Back in line."a stormtrooper said.

Morad started up the bike while Thrawn uses a simulator to bring it to full speed.

The bike's engine begins to overheat and Morad was unable to stop the bike.

"Something's wrong."Morad said. "It's overheating, gonna have to shut it down."

"No."Thrawn said and brings it to full power. "The demonstration is not yet over."

"I can't stop it! No!"Morad shouted.

The bike exploded and Morad got killed.

Ezra, Kanan,Laura and Kallus were visibly horrified, but Governor Pryce smirked.

The other workers looked on in horror.

"Now that I have your attention, know this."Thrawn stated. "Whatever you build here you will test personally, I expect your malfunction rate to drop substantially."

Ezra got mad, but Kanan held his shoulder.

Laura clenched her fist in anger.

"See to it that no one leaves or enters the facility."Thrawn said. "I wish to inspect the line for sabotage."

Governor Pryce and Agent Kallus followed him.

"Hold them here, the factory is on full lockdown."Lieutenant Lyste stated.

"Ryder."Kanan whispered in his comlink. "Get word to Hera, we're trapped inside and need help."

"They've already jammed the comms."Ezra said.

"Oh boy."Laura muttered.

Chopper beeped nervously.

"Workers, form two lines."Lieutenant Lyste ordered. "Prepare for verification and questioning."

"Present your identification card for examination."the stormtrooper said.

"Better get lost before they take a closer look at our IDs."Kanan said.

"Psst, Chopper."Ezra whispered. "Get their attention."

Chopper started up a speeder bike which crashes into a barrier.

This distracted the Imperials, but also allowed Kanan, Ezra and Laura to flee down the hallway.

"Droid! What is the matter with you?"Lieutenant Lyste growled.

Chopper beeped at him.

"Report to maintenance."Lieutenant Lyste ordered.

Chopper went off.

* * *

Kanan and the two kids flee down the corridor and proceed on their mission.

"Now's our chance to find out what the Empire's up to."Laura said.

"From what Sumar said, section A-2 is a good place to start."Kanan said.

"Not dressed like this."Ezra said. "The workers are on lockdown, remember?"

The three started running.

Then a stromtrooper and two scout troopers showed up.

"Hey."a scout trooper said. "You three weren't dismissed."

The three Jedi knocked them out.

Laura smirked and picked up a scout helmet. "So easy."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Grand Admiral, you don't think the rebels have infiltrated section A-2 as well, do you?"Governor Pryce asked. "The secrecy of that project is-"

"Is imperative."Thrawn stated. "Which is why I've ordered anyone attempting to enter the area without my personal code to be terminated on sight, you should not have compromised security here by hiring locals."

"This factory has quotas to meet."Governor Pryce said.

"I can question the workers, but I won't know if they're lying without more information about this new project."Agent Kallus said.

"All you need to know is that the Admiral has a new fighter initiative here."Governor Pryce said.

"A new fighter? Difficult to see how one small ship will change much."Agent Kallus said.

"Agent, victory and defeat are often determined by the smallest detail."Thrawn said. "For example, take this walker, is this your work?"

"Yes, sir."the man replied. "I oversaw its construction."

"Have the walker step forward."Thrawn said.

Agent Kallus pressed a button and the AT-DP walker started moving, but quickly collapses.

"No, no."the man said. "It wasn't that one, it was the one next to it!"

Despite the worker's protests, Thawn gestured for his stormtroopers to arrest the man.

* * *

Back at Ryder's rebel encampment...

Ryder talked to Hera in a hologram.

"The factory's on full lockdown."Ryder said. "Communication is jammed, I can't reach Ezra, Laura and Kanan, the new Imperial in charge is pretty thorough, didn't catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes."

 _"Grand Admiral Thrawn."_ Hera said coldly.

"My team will attack the Imperial compound's east gate."Ryder said. "It's the weakest point, so this Thrawn might expect it, but at least it'll keep his eyes off the factory for a bit."

* * *

Back in the factory...

Kanan and the two kids were in the corridors, while wearing their disguises with Chopper.

They hid, while two stormtroopers admit an Imperial astromech droid into Section A2.

Ezra lifted up his helmet. "Hey, if we can get Chopper one of those tapes, we can get him inside."

"Then all he has to do is find the design database and download everything."Laura said.

"Now we just need one of those droids."Kanan said.

Then an astromech droid showed up.

"Hey, droid."Kanan said. "This is a restricted area, I need to see your clearance code."

When the droid withdraws his clearance code, Chopper electrocutes the droid with his stinger and steals the code.

"Here you go."Ezra said placing the astromech droid in a stand position.

"Make it fast, Chop."Laura said.

Chopper went up to two stormtroopers.

"Clearance code."a stromtrooper said.

The two stormtroopers admit Chopper into Section A2.

* * *

In an Office...

Thrawn inspected images of Ezra, Laura, Hera, Sabine's Mandalorian graffiti, and a Jedi Temple Guard's helmet.

Then Lieutenant Lyste and Kallus entered the room.

"Sir?"Lieutenant Lyste asked.

"Lieutenant, what can you tell me about this?"Thrawn asked looking at one of Sabine's artworks.

"Uh...it looks like a section of the retaining wall, sir."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Ah."Thrawn said. "Agent Kallus?"

"It's the mark of the Phoenix Squadron."Agent Kallus answered. "A creature of flight rising in the flames, a symbol of their commitment to victory."

"It is that and more."Thrawn said. "I've seen it everywhere, marking territory, it is a commitment, but to this world specifically, Skywalker and these rebels have an attachment to this place and will always return, so, have you found more subversives?"

"Actually, sir, we've..."Lieutenant Lyste said nervously and cleared his throat. "Lost some, three workers went missing after your speech, we found their uniforms and we found this."

Lieutenant Lyste took out Laura's japor snippet and handed to Thrawn.

"Interesting..."Thrawn said looking at the old necklace.

"I am confident we will locate them once we issue an alert."Agent Kallus said.

"No, I think not."Thrawn replied as he put the japor snippet on the desk. "The defectors will have new disguises by now, they'll hide as technicians or troopers to gather data and escape."

"So you think Skywalker and the rebels are more than just saboteurs?"Agent Kallus asked.

"Indeed I do, Agent Kallus."Thrawn said. "Skywalker and these rebels are after information likely heading to section A-2, secure it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanan and the two kids were waiting for Chopper.

Laura's eyes widen, when she didn't felt her japor snippet wasn't around her neck.

 _"Oh no!"_ She thought. _"I must have lost it, when were putting on our trooper uniforms!"_

"What's taking him so long?"Kanan groaned.

Then a group of stormtroopers showed up.

"Uh-oh."Laura whispered.

"What are you doing here?"the stormtrooper asked.

"Uh, we're on guard duty, sir."Kanan said.

"And what exactly are you guarding?"the stormtrooper said.

"We go where we're ordered, sir."Ezra said.

"This is highly irregular."the stormtrooper said. "What's your operating number?"

Chopper surfaces from Section A2.

"He's got it."Laura whispered. "Let's go."

"Wait."Kanan said. "Is this section B-17?"

"A-2."the stormtrooper replied.

"I told you we were in the wrong section."Laura growled.

"Sorry, Commander."Ezra said. "We're new transfers."

The three rebels in disguise began to walk away.

The three spotted Lieutenant Lyste talking to a few stormtroopers.

"I want exits locked down and all IDs checked and verified."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Not that way."Kanan said.

The stormtrooper corporal and his men pursue the three undercover rebels.

"You there."the stormtrooper shouted. "Halt! Come back here!"

"Okay."Kanan said. "This might get messy."

"We're doomed."Laura said.

However, they encounter Agent Kallus inside a turbolift.

"You three."Agent Kallus ordered. "Come with me to secure the perimeter."

The three went inside the turbolift with the agent.

"Don't move, rebels."Agent Kallus said.

Chopper beeped nervously.

Ezra and Kanan engage Kallus in a fistfight.

The two threw the agent on the wall and Laura pointed her purple lightsaber at him.

"Listen to me."Agent Kallus said. "I'm Fulcrum."

"Yeah, right."Ezra scoffed.

"You want us to believe that?"Kanan asked.

"By the light of Lothal's moons."Agent Kallus said.

Kanan removed his helmet.

Laura gasped and removed her helmet."The code phrase."

"He's Fulcrum?"Ezra asked and lift his helmet up.

Laura deactivated her lightsaber.

"Your friend Zeb trusted me on the ice moon."Agent Kallus said. "I saved Laura and Sabine Wren at the fighter academy and now I'm trying to save you, but you have to trust me."

Kanan, Ezra and Laura looked at each other.

Chopper beeped at them.

"Your droid trusts me."Agent Kallus said.

"So do I."Laura admitted.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing."Ezra stated,

"Fine."Kanan said. "You wanna help us so badly? We need to get a signal to our friends."

"Then we'll have to move quickly."Agent Kallus said.

The four entered a communications station.

Agent Kallus pretended to fight the rebels during the attack.

"Watch out."Agent Kallus said. "They're rebels!"

Ezra used the force to throw a stormtrooper on Kallus.

Using their blasters and lightsabers, Ezra, Laura, and Kanan stun the stormtroopers and another Imperial officer.

Agent Kallus groaned. "You could've warned me you were going to do that."

"Where's the fun in that?"Ezra joked.

"Your droid can open your comlinks from this port."Agent Kallus said. "I'll provide the access codes."

Chopper beeped.

"He doesn't need them? This C1 of yours is quite efficient."Agent Kallus said.

"Chop has his ways to get along with an Imperial spy."Laura said.

Then Kanan contacted Ryder in his comlink.

"Ryder, it's Kanan."Kanan said. "You there?"

 _"Closer than you think."_ Ryder responded. _"We're about to hit the east gate, give you a chance to escape, you'll need to move if you want to make it out."_

"We will."Kanan said. "And thanks."

The three Jedi began to leave the room.

"Make for the east vehicle pool."Kallus said. "You'll find a walker there you can escape in, now, I just have to make this look convincing."

"Okay."Ezra said simply.

Ezra throws the Imperial Security Bureau agent through the glass monitor board to convince the Imperials that he put up a fight against the rebels.

"EZRA!"Kanan and Laura shouted in anger.

"What? That is convincing."Ezra said.

"Yeah, but I was gonna do it."Kanan said.

"Well, if he's one of us now, you'll get your chance."Ezra said.

Laura smacked Ezra on the head.

"Ow!"Ezra said as he rubbed his head.

"Do shut up."Laura stated.

Chopper beeped happily at the sight.

* * *

In Thrawn's Office...

Thrawn studied a file on Chopper.

"An unlicensed droid accessed the computer in section A-2."Thrawn said. "I can only assume that they have acquired my plans, but something has changed, Skywalker and the rebels should have attempted to escape via the factory by now."

"Maybe they realize they're trapped."Governor Pryce said.

"More likely they have found an unexpected ally."Thrawn said. "Or perhaps an expected one."

"I'm not sure I follow."Governor Pryce stated.

"The rebels will attempt a different means of escape."Thrawn said. "And we must adapt our strategy accordingly."

Lieutenant Lyste then contacted Thrawn.

 _"Grand Admiral, there is a small band of rebels attacking the east gate."_ Lieutenant Lyste said. _"_ _I've deployed two AT-ATs, should I send backup?"_

"Yes, Lieutenant."Thrawn replied. "Let's play their game."

* * *

In the East Gate...

 _"Deploying walkers now."_

Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Chopper slip unnoticed into an AT-DP walker behind Lyste's back.

"You hear that? We'll fit right in."Kanan said.

"I hope this is one of the good walkers."Ezra said.

"Well, fingers crossed."Laura stated.

Outside, the two Imperial AT-ATs march out to confront Ryder's two landspeeders as Loth-cats scurry away.

Marida fires a rocket launcher that damages a nearby Imperial Troop Transport.

Ezra, Laura and Kanan's AT-DP Walker 216 approached the AT-AT walkers from behind.

 _"AT-DP-216, what are you doing here? You're not part of this operation."_ a stormtrooper said.

"Uh, we're your reinforcements."Ezra stated.

 _"Attention, walkers."_ Thrawn said. _"Disregard the speeders, that AT-DP is under rebel control, destroy it."_

"Kallus set us up!"Ezra said.

"Maybe, maybe not."Laura said.

"We'll figure it out later."Kanan said. "Now get to cover!"

"Not a whole lot of that around!"Laura stated.

Ryder and Marida spot Ezra's walker under attack.

"Now there's something you don't see every day."Ryder said. "That's gotta be Bridger."

Then he contacted them.

 _"Kanan, Ezra, Laura."_ Ryder said. _"Is that you?"_

"Yes! And we could use a pickup."Ezra said in his comlink. "Soon would be good!"

Ezra manages to move his walker under one of the AT-ATs but the walker proceeds to crush them under its legs.

Ezra, Laura and Kanan use their lightsabers to cut a hole and board the AT-AT.

The three jedi and Chopper hijack the walker.

"They didn't have a chance."the stormtrooper said.

The two stormtroopers turned around and saw the three Jedi.

"We had a chance."Laura said with a smirk.

"Pretty good chance."Ezra said.

Meanwhile, Marida fires another rocket that hits one of the front legs of Ezra, Laura and Kanan's hijacked AT-AT walker, causing it topple.

Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Chopper escape through the roof of the downed walker.

Ryder laughed when he saw them.

"I don't believe it."Ryder said. "I thought you were in the smaller one."

The three jedi walked up to them.

"This one's roomier."Laura said.

"Sumar?"Ryder asked.

"He didn't make it."Ezra said sadly.

"I'm very sorry."Laura said.

Marida put her head down in sadness.

Laura spotted more Walkers approaching.

"More walkers incoming!"

The rebels quickly went on their hovercars and drove away as the Walkers fired on them.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

After escaping back to Ryder's encampment, Ezra, Laura, Kanan, and Ryder correspond with Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and a rebel astromech droid via hologram.

Sabine has decrypted the data that Chopper has stolen.

"Whoa."Sabine said.

"I've never seen an Imperial fighter like that."Hera said. "Sabine, talk to me."

"Looks like some new kind of TIE interceptor, but this one has shields."Sabine said.

"But TIE fighters never had shields before."Hera said.

"Maybe that's why it's so secret."Zeb muttered.

"If they're actually building these in numbers, our pilots won't stand a chance."Hera said.

 _"And neither will the rebellion."_ Kanan said.

"How'd you get past Thrawn with these plans?"Hera asked. "Someone's losing more than their job for that."

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this._ "Laura said. _"I guess we can thank Agent Kallus, he knew Fulcrum's secret code phrase."_

Hera was speechless.

"Wait, wait, wait."Sabine said in shock. "Kallus is Fulcrum? How does that even make sense?"

"Karabast."Zeb said awkwardly. "I must've recruited him, you know, accidentally."

 _"You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon with him?"_ Ezra said.

"Yeah, well."Zeb said. "We didn't kill each other, so I guess we're friends now?"

"Still, we'll use caution with our new "friend" until we're sure we know what game he's playing."Hera stated.

A look of sadness appeared in Laura's face.

 _"If only Fulcrum was still Ahsoka..."_ She thought.

* * *

Back in Thrawn's Office...

Lieutenant Lyste gave Thrawn his report.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."Thrawn said. "Dismissed."

Lieutenant Lyste walked away.

Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce was left with Thrawn.

"Agent Kallus, I read your report."Thrawn said. "Several troopers confirmed your encounter with Skywalker and the Jedi, it was very helpful, you know, after analyzing the Jedi knight and the rebels escape, it's clear to me they had help from one within our Imperial ranks."

Governor Pryce's eyes widen in shock.

"Skywalker and the rebels have a mole?"Governor Pryce growled. "Then all personnel must be interrogated, this spy must be found!"

"Patience, Governor."Thrawn said. "Acting out of emotion will not serve us here, we must wait and watch and when we find our spy, and we will find them, we shall turn them from an obstacle to an asset, wouldn't you agree, Agent Kallus?"

"Your strategy is without flaw, Grand Admiral."Agent Kallus replied and a nervous look appeared in his face. "As always."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**

 **Next is episode 'Voices and Visions'**

 **Also the actress voice of Laura is Hynden Walch**


	28. Voices and Visions

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 28: Voices and Visions**

On Atollon, the Rebels were going through preparations for their attack on the Imperial Factory on Lothal.

The weather in the sky was grey, windy and filled with thunderstorms.

"Even though we still have some preparation to do before we strike the Empire's factory on Lothal-"Hera said.

 _"Ezra..."_

Ezra looked around and saw no one.

"I want to do a thorough recon trip to update our intel."Hera said. "There's no need for the full squadron, a small unit should be able to handle this."

 _"Ezra."_

"I'm assigning you the mission with Ezra, Laura."Hera said.

"Righto, Captain."Laura said and then notice Ezra wasn't listening. "Ezra?"

Ezra gasped.

"Care to join the briefing?" Hera asked.

"Sorry."Ezra said. "Yeah, no, it's just I I thought I saw something."

"This is your mission as well, Ezra."Hera said. "I need your full attention."

"Yeah, you've got it."Ezra said. "Sorry."

"All right."Hera said. "So first, you' and Laura will slip into the system and study the Empire's orbital defenses, we'll keep our distance, but gather all the data we can, I want Destroyer positions, TIE patrol routes, transport schedules-"

Laura was out of her concentration, when she heard whispers calling out her names.

She froze when she heard a familiar mechanical breathing and saw a black figure standing in front of the _Ghost._

The light of the thunderstorm shun on his mask and was looking directly at her.

Laura gasped in fright and closed her eyes from seeing him, but when she looked again he was gone.

Kanan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"No, I-I just I thought I saw something or someone..."Laura said nervously and rubbed her arm.

"The recon team leaves as soon as we're loaded up."Hera said. "Questions?"

"Is Admiral Thrawn there?"Sabine asked.

"We have reports of an increase in capital ships, but no confirmation-"Hera said.

 _"Ezra..."_

Ezra looked from a crate that was behind Rex and saw Maul glancing at him before walking away.

A panicking look appeared in Laura's face, when she heard a mechanical breathing again.

"Ezra, Laura, what is it?"Kanan asked.

"Hey, kids."Zeb said. "You both feeling all right?"

"There! Look!"Ezra said and pointed at Zeb's direction.

But Zeb saw nothing. "What am I looking at?"

Laura gasped in fear, when she heard whispers calling her name and looked at Hera.

"You both don't look very good."Hera said in worry.

"Ezra, Laura what do you two see?"Kanan asked.

 _"Ezra! Laura!"_

Ezra and Laura slowly turned around and saw Maul.

Ezra collapsed on the hologram table, while Laura collapsed on the floor.

"Ezra! Laura!"Kanan said in worry.

"Kanan, what's going on?"Hera asked.

"I don't know."Kanan stated. "I don't know!"

"Ezra, Laura can you hear us?"Zeb asked.

"Laura, wake up!"Sabine said going at Laura's side.

* * *

Later, Laura slowly awakes in her room and got startled.

"Whoa, Laura."Kanan said. "It's okay, you're safe."

In the room was Hera, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper and a recovered Ezra.

Laura went off her bunk.

"You two want to tell us what's going on?"Hera asked.

"It was Maul."Ezra said.

"You mean, at the briefing?"Sabine asked.

"I saw him."Ezra said. "He said my name, he was right behind us, I mean, he was right there."

"I saw him too, but before I heard voices saying my name and I saw...you know..."Laura said and looking away, since she didn't want to mention his name.

"Kids, I was standing next to you both."Zeb said. "There was nobody else there."

"Maybe it was some kind of, uh, force vision."Hera said and looked at Kanan.

"Mmm, maybe."Kanan said.

"If you ask me, the kids are just been working too hard."Zeb said and walked out of the room.

Chopper beeped happily as he left.

"Chopper, stop it."Hera said.

"No, Chop's right."Ezra said. "Nap time's over."

"We should get back to work."Laura said. "There's no sleeping on the job."

"You sure you're all right?"Hera asked.

"Hera, I feel fine."Ezra said. "I just had a bad something."

"So do I, no reason to stop the rebellion, right?"Laura said. "Come on, Sabine, we gotta get ready for our mission."

Sabine followed the two kids out of the room.

Kanan looked at Laura's opened Jedi holocron.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Kanan."Hera said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm thinking whatever Ezra and Laura went through with Maul, it's not over yet."Kanan said.

* * *

Later, the AP-5 mingles with Chopper outside the _Ghost._

AP-5 stopped Sabine from loading a shipment of explosives aboard the ship

"Stop."AP-5 said. "We have all the proton torpedoes we need for this mission."

"Well, not according to the weapons expert, which is me."Sabine said. "I want two more cases of 'em loaded up."

"Why am I the last one to know about supply changes?"AP-5 said. "I cannot work under these conditions."

"Ugh, it's like AP-5 and Chopper were made on the same assembly line."Sabine said folding her arms.

"I know right."Laura said.

Chopper beeped at the two girls.

"Oh, we're the ones, who needs an attitude adjustment?"Sabine asked with a smirk.

"Well, that's just rude."Laura said with a teasing smile and putting her hand on her hip. "You better watch, who your talking to rust bucket."

Then Ezra spotted Maul.

"It's him."Ezra said. "It's Maul."

He then started running past a Phoenix solider.

"Ezra? Hey, Ezra! Ezra!"Laura shouted.

"Chop, go get Kanan."Sabine said and Chopper rolled off.

"Out of the way! There he is!"Ezra shouted as he ran passed two soldiers. "I see him."

He searches the starship landing bay for Maul and hears his cackling laughter.

Ezra then leaped over a starfighter and attacks a rebel trooper he mistakes for Maul.

"Ezra! Ezra, wait!"Laura shouted as she went in front of her boyfriend and grabbed his wrists.

"Let me go!"Ezra growled.

Ezra activated his lightsaber to strike Maul, but Kanan used the Force to restrain Ezra's arms.

"Kanan! What are you doing?"Ezra growled.

"Ezra! It's not Maul! Look at him!"Kanan said.

"You're out of your mind, kid!"the man said and ran off.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"Ezra shouted and fell on his knees. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Laura was in the kitchen making a surprise treat for Ezra and BB-8 was there to accompany her.

"There."Laura said with a smile as she created a heart shape with whipped cream decoration on the tart. "I'm sure with a taste of my Almakian apple pie, Ezra will be back to normal in no time."

BB-8 beeped in agreement and Laura chuckled.

Laura's smile vanished, when she heard the voices again.

 _"Laura..."_

"Oh no, not again..."Laura whispered rubbing her head.

 _"Poor little orphan..."_

"Go away."Laura said coldly.

 _"You'll never be like everyone else..."_

"Leave me alone..."Laura growled as she clenched her fist. "Whoever either you are!"

 _"The only enemy standing in your way is...you!"_

"GET OUT MY LIFE!" Laura screamed in rage.

Then there was silence.

She fell to her knees and hugged BB-8 as she started crying.

* * *

Outside the _Ghost_ , Hera and Kanan meet to discuss Ezra and Laura's plight.

"Maybe I should postpone the mission, stay here with him and Laura."Hera said.

"Ezra and Laura will be fine."Kanan said. "I've got a plan."

Hera sighed. "Be careful, Kanan."

"We will."Kanan said.

Hera went on the ramp of the _Ghost_ as it took off.

"I'm surprised she got on the ship."Sabine said.

"I told her I had a plan."Kanan said.

"Really?"Sabine asked with a smile. "And she left anyway?"

"Very funny."Kanan said. "Come on."

Kanan goes to the shuttle _Phantom II_ and passes a wrist comm to Sabine.

"Ezra's wrist com?"Sabine asked.

"I need you to put a tracker on it without him knowing."Kanan said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kanan, Ezra and Laura ride on the speeder bikes into the wilderness to meet Bendu.

"Bendu."Kanan said. "You knew we were coming."

"Yes."Bendu said. "You're not exactly quiet creatures, hmm?"

"Tell him what's happening."Kanan said and looked at the two kids.

"The dark side wielder we told you about, the one who wanted to join the holocrons together."Ezra said. "I've seen him here on Atollon."

"And I keep hearing voices and seeing illusions of an cold hearted enemy." Laura said.

"I warned you both, joining the holocrons together could bring both great wisdom and great danger."Bendu said.

"I know."Ezra said. "We felt their power."

"And I did see things, but my vision, it was incomplete."Laura said.

"Incomplete?"Bendu asked.

"Yeah, we let go before either of us got the answers we wanted, and then the holocrons were destroyed."Ezra said.

"I see."Bendu said. "Well, that's not good."

"Huh?"Laura asked.

"What do you mean, "That's not good'?"Kanan asked. "What can we do?"

"What do you want to do, hmm?"Bendu said.

"I want to stop seeing a monster and hearing voices."Laura said.

"And I want to stop seeing Maul."Ezra said.

"Then don't turn around."Bendu said.

Ezra and Laura's eyes widen as the two of them and Kanan turned around.

There stood Maul standing on top of the hill, watching them.

Maul began to approach them.

"Bendu, what should we do?"Kanan asked.

Then the three jedi turned around and saw Bendu was gone.

"This is a strange place, so remote."Maul said. "Oh, yes, the Empire will have a difficult time finding you here."

Kanan and the two kids activated their lightsabers.

"You think I came here to fight?"Maul said and looked at Ezra and Laura with a smirk causing the two to back away a little. "I came here to speak with my apprentices."

"They are not your apprentices."Kanan said pointing his lightsaber at him.

"Yet."Maul said.

Ezra and Laura deactivated their lightsabers.

"How did _you_ find us?"Laura growled.

"When you two abruptly severed our connection with the holocron, you both mixed up the information."Maul said. "You both learned a bit of what I want to know, and I learned a bit of what you wanted to know, but there were fragments and memories left in my mind..."

"Like the location of our base."Ezra said.

"I guess that's the answer."Laura said.

"Yes."Maul chuckled. "Very good, oh, you both do learn fast, apprentices."

"Look, we couldn't make sense of what we saw."Ezra said.

"We couldn't even describe it, if we wanted to."Laura said.

"And that is why you two need to come with me, so I can retrieve the answers, which are just out of reach."Maul said and placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra backed away. "So you get your answers, but what do we get out of it?"

"I will keep your rebel base secret."Maul said.

"Yeah right."Laura muttered angrily.

"No deal."Kanan said. "You're not walking off this rock in one piece."

"I have planted a beacon nearby."Maul said taking out a device. "Strike me down and it will activate, revealing your presence to the Empire."

Kanan and the two kids looked at each other in worry.

"You two have knowledge that is rightfully mine."Maul said. "I have knowledge that you want, the key to defeating Vader and the Sith, what I propose will satisfy us both."

Laura eyes widen a bit of his statement.

"All right."Ezra said.

"We'll come with you."Laura said.

"Ezra, Laura, you're not doing this."Kanan growled as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"He's going to expose Chopper Base."Ezra said.

"We'll move, build a new base."Kanan said.

"Maul won't hurt us, Kanan."Ezra said. "He needs us."

"Besides, this might be our last chance to learn the secret of how we can destroy the Sith."Laura said. "We can't ignore this opportunity."

"I do not like this."Kanan said. "But we don't really have a choice, do we? I'm gonna trust you both on this."

"All right."Laura said. "We have a deal."

Then Maul's Gauntlet Fighter _Nightbrother_ showed up.

"After you, my apprentices."Maul said.

Ezra and Laura frowned at him.

Then Maul and the two kids went on the _Nightbrother_ and flew off from Chopper Base.

* * *

Kanan then rides his speeder bike back to Chopper Base where he finds Sabine monitoring the wrist comm aboard the _Phantom II_.

"I'm tracking Ezra and Laura's signal."Sabine said. "They just made the jump to hyperspace."

"Let's get going."Kanan said. "I don't wanna lose 'em."

Kanan and Sabine went into _Phantom II_ and flew off.

* * *

In Space...

Emerging from hyperspace, Maul and the two kids arrived in front of a red planet.

"Where are we?"Ezra asked.

"What planet is that?"Laura asked.

"That is Dathomir, my home."Maul said.

* * *

Maul and the two jedi arrived on the planet Dathomir and landed outside the ruins of the Nightsister fortress.

But there was no one in sight.

"If this is your home, where are your people?"Ezra asked."Where is everybody?"

"It seems like no one lives here anymore."Laura said.

"I am the last survivor."Maul said. "My family, the Nightsisters, were killed, masterful witches they were, a threat to the Empire."

The three walked into the front of the ruin fortress.

"I know that you two can relate."Maul said.

"These witches, they use the Force?"Ezra asked.

"Some aspect, yes."Maul said. "But it was their connection to this planet that made them strong, that is why we are here, to perform some old magic."

Inside the entrance was getting darker.

"Yes."Maul said. "Yes, everything that we need lies within the cave."

"We're not going any further until you tell us how this works."Laura said as she folded her arms.

"The only way to access the knowledge we seek is to merge our minds again."Maul said. "The effect will only last a moment, just enough time for each of us to find the answers to our questions."

Ezra and Laura looked at each other.

"Trust me, Ezra, Laura."Maul said. "I only want the answers I deserve, nothing more."

"What do we have to do?"Ezra asked.

"Come."Maul said.

Maul leads Ezra and Laura into a cave, which was littered with objects.

"I have gathered many things, secrets to help us restore our memories."Maul said.

"Look at all this junk."Ezra said.

"Do not touch anything."Maul stated. "These are artifacts from my past, from a time when my power was almost absolute."

Ezra and Laura looked at Maul's items.

Then Laura saw an image of a woman that was dressed as royalty hanging on the wall.

But she was a little disturbed to see blood sword slashes on the lady's eyes and dress.

Laura then notice a lightsaber beneath the picture and was about to pick it up.

"Get away from there!"Maul growled.

"Is that a lightsaber?"Laura asked.

"Indeed, yes, but not like any that you would know."Maul said. "If your Mandalorian friend was here, she could explain it to you two."

He then handed two cups to Ezra and Laura.

Ezra and Laura glared at him before walking away.

* * *

In Space...

The _Phantom II_ was flying its way to Dathomir.

"Why is Ezra so willing to trust Maul again and again, even though Laura tells him not to?"Sabine asked.

"I don't think he is, but I do know they're both taking a big risk for all of us."Kanan said.

* * *

Back in the cave of Dathomir...

"I have studied the ways of the Nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs."Maul said mixing two liquids to make the drink spell and pouring them on three cups. "This altar is the focus of their ancient power, now, to initiate the merge, we must each drink this potion."

Ezra and Laura picked up the two cups.

"Mmm, you first."Laura said.

Maul started drinking the potion and finished it.

"To complete the spell, you must drink it all."Maul said. "Just like me, all of it."

Ezra and Laura both take a breath and started drinking the potions.

"It's working."Maul said.

Laura started feeling like she was going to choke and getting dizzy.

The water causes Ezra, Laura and Maul's eyes to turn radiant green.

* * *

Outside the cave...

The _Phantom II_ landed.

Sabine uses the wrist-comm to track Ezra and Laura inside the cave.

"They should be this way."Sabine said. "Come on."

The two started running in.

* * *

Back in the cave...

Ezra, Laura and Maul's eyes shoot out radiant green beams of light.

"Where is he?!"Maul shouted.

"We want to know how to destroy the Sith."Ezra and Laura said.

The beams of light form a green cloud.

"I see."Maul said. "I understand."

Ezra and Laura sees a familiar figure, but Ezra can't remember his name.

"Who is that? I know him."Ezra said.

"Ben..."Laura whispered.

She gasped when saw the hidden figure she couldn't see before had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her.

Their minds became one once again and started to see the answers they failed to gain before with the Holocrons, a desert planet with twin suns and someone who was thought to be dead.

The visions then stopped.

The two kids and Maul collapse from their exertions.

"Of course."Maul said. "It ends where it began, a desert planet with twin suns."

"He's alive."Ezra said. "I-I can't believe he's alive."

 _"Oh my gosh...I have a brother, an older brother..."_ Laura thought.

Suddenly, the cave descends into darkness.

"It is time to pay our debt."Maul whispered.

The cups automatically fell to the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait! What's happening?"Laura shouted.

Then growling was heard.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

Suddenly, the altar turned green and the two see the spirits of three fallen Nightsisters.

"Pay our due."Maul sad. "The spirits of the Nightsisters must be compensated for the use of their magic."

"So pay'em, and let's get out of here!"Ezra shouted.

"The price is our flesh and blood!"Maul shouted. "Don't let them touch you!"

"Now you tell us!"Laura growled.

Kanan and Sabine entered the room and run into the spirits.

"Ezra! Laura!"Kanan shouted.

 _"Pay our due!"_ a fallen nightsister hissed.

"Kanan, Sabine! Stay back!"Ezra shouted.

"They're dangerous!"Laura shouted.

No one notice that the third fallen Nightsister went into Laura and takes possession on her.

The two fire their blasters at the spirits, who overwhelm and take possession of them.

Sabine, Laura and Kanan kneel before the altar and rise to face Ezra and Maul.

Ezra approaches Kanan, who removes his helmet and sees that his eyes were glowing green.

"Ezra!"Maul warned. "Stay back."

"Kanan? Sabine?"Ezra asked.

'Kanan' activated his lightsaner and 'Sabine' took out her blasters as they started fighting with Maul.

Ezra looked at his girlfriend. "Laura?"

'Laura' opened her green glowing eyes as she activated her lightsabers and started fighting Ezra.

Ezra activated his lightsaber to block her blades.

"Laura! It's Ezra!"Ezra shouted.

Maul continued fighting with 'Kanan and 'Sabine', while Ezra fought with 'Laura'.

"You better not hurt him!"Ezra shouted.

"We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!"Maul said. "Follow me, I will show you how to save your friends."

Maul and Ezra flee to the cave entrance with the possessed Kanan, Laura and Sabine in pursuit.

"Faster!"Maul shouted. "We must reach the cave entrance."

Ezra and the possessed Laura engage in a lightsaber duel.

'Laura' knocked Ezra to the ground.

But the three spirits didn't come out the cave.

"Wait, why aren't they coming after us?"Ezra asked

"The altar is the source of their power."Maul said. "They cannot venture beyond the cave."

Ezra looked in heartbreak as his girlfriend and his friends backed away and returned into the darkness of the cave.

"It is unfortunate about Laura and your friends, Ezra."Maul said as he placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder. "But this...this is your opportunity to embrace your destiny, as my apprentice."

"I told you, that is never going to happen!"Ezra said and looked away.

"Forget the past! Forget your memories!"Maul shouted in anger. "Forget your attachments, our futures converge on a planet with two suns, we can walk that path together as friends...as brothers."

"My girlfriend and my friends are trapped in there because of us!"Ezra said angrily. "I can't just leave them."

"You disappoint me!"Maul growled and started walking away. "Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker..."

He shook his head and let out a sinister chuckle.

Ezra glared angrily at him.

Then Maul went on his ship and flew off.

Ezra returns to the cave hoping to rescue his friends.

"Okay."Ezra said. "The altar is where their power comes from, so, they can't leave the cave, which means I just have to get Laura, Kanan and Sabine outside, how hard can that be?"

A possessed Sabine and Laura creeps up on him.

 _"You're unwise to reenter our sanctum."_ 'Sabine' growled and activated the dark lightsaber.

Ezra and 'Sabine' started dueling each other.

"That doesn't belong to you."Ezra stated.

 _"Then take it from us, Jedi!"_ 'Laura' growled.

Ezra then leads the possessed Sabine and Laura towards the entrance, but the spirits leaped after him and hurled him to the ground.

Ezra uses the Force to push 'Sabine' and 'Laura' out of the cave.

 _"No! No! No!"_ 'Sabine screamed.

 _"You cannot destroy us!"_ 'Laura' screamed.

Then the two spirits were exorcised from Sabine and Laura's bodies.

They then went back to the cave.

"Ezra?"Laura asked weakly as she opened her normal blue eyes.

Ezra hugged her tightly and Laura hugged him back.

Sabine smiled at the scene.

"Whatever you two got out of Maul, I hope it was worth it."Sabine said.

"Do not go back in there."Ezra said as he ran into the cave. "They'll possess you two again."

"What about you? Won't they possess you, too?"Laura asked worriedly.

"I'm counting on it!"Ezra shouted.

Sabine and Laura looked at each other in worry.

Ezra charges into the cave only to find 'Kanan' on the altar surrounded by a green mist.

"Kanan?"Ezra asked.

 _"Maul promised us flesh and blood."_ 'Kanan' said. _"With it, we can begin again and rebuild the great clan of the Nightsisters."_

"If Maul made you that promise, then it's my debt as well."Ezra said. "I will pay it, just let my friend go."

 _"Perhaps, if you prove to be stronger."_ 'Kanan' said.

Ezra and the possessed Kanan engage in a lightsaber duel.

"I know you're in there! I'm not losing you to these monsters!"Ezra shouted.

 _"Our due must be paid!"_ 'Kanan' stated.

Ezra managed to use the Force to push Kanan to the ground.

"Spirit, I am the one you want! Let him go!"Ezra shouted.

The spirit exits from Kanan's body.

Kanan coughed. "Ezra!"

 _"You belong to us, boy!"_

The spirits then rise from the altar.

"Kanan, get out of here!"Ezra shouted.

 _"You belong to us, boy."_ the Nightsisters said. _"The debt must be paid, now you will pay the price!"_

"I'm gonna have to owe you one."Ezra said and uses the Darksaber and his own lightsaber to destroy the altar.

 _"NO!"_ the spirits screamed.

This destroyed the Nightsisters power and they vanished.

"Kanan? I'm here."Ezra said going to his master's side.

"This is the last time we're working with Maul."Kanan said.

"I sure hope so."Laura said as she and Sabine showed up.

"Sabine, Laura, I told you two to stay outside."Ezra said.

"Hey, we've never listened to you before."Sabine said.

"Why start now?"Laura asked.

"Well, was it worth it? Did you both find out what you two wanted to know?"Kanan asked.

"Yes."Ezra said. "The answer to our question of how to destroy the Sith is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You two think he's still alive?"Kanan asked.

"He must be."Laura said. "But, Kanan, Maul's also looking for him."

"So he knows where he is now? "Kanan asked.

"The holocron didn't tell us that."Ezra said. "It just told us a planet with two suns."

"My home..."Laura stated.

"Well, that hardly narrows it down."Sabine said.

"Well, we're gonna have to figure it out, because if we don't find Master Kenobi before Maul."Kanan said. "There won't be any way to stop the Sith."

Sabine finds the Darksaber, a symbol of Mandalorian leadership and takes it with her.

The four rebels then leave the Nighsisters cave.

Laura stood there for a small moment in deep thought before following the others out.

 _"I will find you, big brother."_ Laura thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**

 **Next chapter Laura and the gang decide to take a small holiday break to Naboo, where Laura will meet her relatives 'the Naberrie Family'.**

 **Also there will be Ezra/Laura hints;)**


	29. Visiting Naboo

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 29: Visiting Naboo**

Laura was sleeping peacefully in her bunk.

After the events on Dathomir, she no longer heard voices and didn't see illusions of _him_ anymore.

She slept light as a feather.

Laura then opened her eyes and stretched, when she got off her bunk.

"What a good sleep I had."Laura said with a warm smile.

She then explored around the _Ghost_ and to check her surroundings.

Sabine was put away a few crates.

Kanan and Ezra were doing a saber lightsaber duel in the cargo bay.

"Hey, Laura."Ezra said giving her wink before blocking Kanan's lightsaber.

"Focus."Kanan stated.

Laura giggled as they continued dueling.

"I'm planning to visit Naboo."Laura stated as she went down the ladder.

The two boys fell silent at her statement.

"So…" Ezra asked, trying to come to terms with what this meant. "You're leaving us?"

"What? No!"Laura said. "What I mean is I think we should take a vacation together."

"A vacation?"Kanan asked. "That wouldn't be possible..."

"Umm...Laurie, we're criminals at large to the Empire, especially you."Sabine said as she walked in. "I don't think taking a break is gonna work."

"It will this time, Sabine."Laura said. "We could get a wardrobe change, while Chopper and BB-8 could get a new paint job before we leave."

"And I agree with you."Hera said showing up. "We could all have a small break for a little while."

"Count us in too."Zeb said followed by Chopper and BB-8.

The two droids beeped in agreement.

Kanan sighed. "Fine."

"I like your idea."Ezra said.

Laura smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys..."

* * *

Afterwards...

The group have changed their appearance.

Sabine was wearing a light green shirt and dark blue trousers.

Her hair colour was dark orange with shades of red.

Ezra was now wearing light blue shirt with dark brown trousers.

His hair colour was black.

Zeb got a new dark and light green outfit, but it had a different style from the one he was wearing.

Kanan wore a dark yellow shirt and black trousers.

The helmet that covered his eyes was light grey.

Chopper changed his orange sides into red, while BB-8 got yellow painting on him.

Hera was wearing a dark red shirt and dark grey trousers.

Finally, Laura came out wearing a lavender dress with flats.

Her hair was chestnut brown and loose. She wore a silver cloak to cover her hair.

A moment after the _Ghost_ left Chopper Base and jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

In Naboo...

The _Ghost_ landed in a clear grass field.

The ramp lowered and the group went out.

Chopper and BB-8 held the three jedi's lightsabers incase things went wrong.

The group were in Theed, the capital city of Naboo.

"Wow..."Laura said looking at the buildings.

"It's so beautiful here."Sabine said.

"Nice place."Zeb stated.

"Looks the Empire hasn't caused to much damage here."Hera said. "Even though it's the Emperor's home..."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Good thing there are no stormtroopers around..."Ezra said.

"Ezra, you do know that vacation is a trip to take your mind off of stress and just relax."Kanan said.

"Anything can happen, Kanan." Ezra said with a smirk.

Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Isn't this place thrilling?At large in the universe, living by out wits."Laura asked smiling. "Look up, ahead, it's the royal..."

Then Laura trailed off, when she saw something.

"Laura?"Sabine asked.

Laura didn't response and walked up to a building's wall that had a glass window.

The glass window had an image of an familiar woman, who was looking at the right. The woman's dark brown hair was tied up in a bun style and a long ponytail behind her back. She wore a gold red crown hairband on her fore head and wore a long royal red dress that had black and yellow decorations in it. Her face had white make up in it and had a red line on her lips.

Laura gasped, when the woman looked directly at her before going back to her normal position.

"Did you guys see that?"Laura asked.

"See what?"Sabine asked.

Laura lowered her hood and touched the glass window. "That woman...she...she is..."

"Laura?"Hera asked.

Laura shock her head and looked at them. "Never mind, what were you guys saying?"

"Actually you were the one talking."Zeb said.

"Oh sorry..."Laura said and looked at the glass image. "It was an illusion, let's get going."

Laura lifted up her hood and walked away followed by BB-8.

Ezra and the group looked at each other before following their companions.

The group walked into an area filled with people playing instruments and dancing.

"What's this, Kanan?"Ezra asked.

"This is a music festival, Ezra, Laura."Kanan said.

"A festival? That looks like fun."Laura said as her eyes sparkled and took Ezra's hand. "Come on, Ezra..."

"Oh no!"Ezra said with a frown. "I don't..."

But then Zeb pushed him forward causing Ezra to glare at him as Laura dragged him to the dance floor.

The group laughed at Ezra's misfortune.

Ezra and Laura began to switch partners, they were about to hold each others hands, but they both end up dancing with another.

The others began to join in, while Chopper and BB-8 checked if there were any imperials around.

The dancing came into an end, when Ezra and Laura reunited with each other.

The crowd cheer at them.

* * *

Afterwards...

The group decided to go their separate ways.

Ezra and Laura were walking around the town together, while holding hands.

"Excuse us..."

Ezra and Laura turned around and saw two women.

The two women looked like they were in their early 20s.

The first woman had long straight brown hair and wore a orange dress.

The second woman had curly light brown hair and wore a dress grey dress with white patterns on it. She had the same brown eyes like the other lady.

"Hello."Laura said kindly.

"Can we help you?"Ezra asked.

"Don't worry we're not with the empire..."the second woman said.

"But are you Laura Skywalker?"the first woman asked.

"And you must be Ezra Bridger?"the second woman said.

"Huh?"Laura asked.

"What?"Ezra asked nervously. "Oh no she isn't, I'm not..."

"We are."Laura admitted quietly. "And you guys are..."

"Oh forgive us, I'm Ryoo Naberrie."the first woman said.

"And I'm her sister Pooja."the second woman said.

"Nice to meet you both."Laura said.

"Same with her."Ezra said with a smile.

"Laura, we saw you look at that woman in the glass window."Ryoo said. "Like you were in a trance."

Laura looked down.

"You seem that you know her."Pooja said.

"Well...that woman on the glass window was my mother..."Laura said quietly.

Ezra's eyes widen in surprise. "It was?"

"Your mother was Padme Amidala?"Ryoo asked.

"But how's that possible?"Pooja asked in shock. "She was our aunt?"

"Aunt?"Laura asked and then realized something. "You two are my cousins?"

The two women nodded.

"Follow us."Pooja whispered.

Ryoo and Pooja walked away as Ezra and Laura followed them.

They passed a few stormtroopers and imperials.

They turn down a side street and headed to the last house on the right.

"There's our house."Pooja said.

Then a woman followed by two older people came out of the house and their eyes widen, when they saw Laura.

But Laura figured out, who the three people were.

Her Aunt and her grandparents.

"Laura Skywalker, you...your Padme's daughter?"Sola asked weakly.

Laura nodded slowly.

Jobal walked up to Laura and slowly touched her cheek.

She then began to smile as tears went down her eyes.

"After all these years..."Jobal sobbed.

Laura whimpered and smiled weakly as she closed her eyes as she hugged her tightly.

"Your home."Ruwee said with a smile.

Then Ruwee, Sola, Ryoo and Pooja walked up to them and they embrace in a family hug.

Ezra smiled at the warm family scene.

"Thank you, Ezra Bridger..."Sola said as tears went down her eyes. "For bringing our family together..."

Ezra smiled. "Your welcome, miss..."

* * *

Later that Evening...

The Naberrie Family led Ezra and Laura in to a spacious kitchen, large windows overlooking the lake.

The centerpiece of the room was a beautiful wooden table, where Jobal indicated they should sit down.

"We don't come here that much anymore, it's just not the same after she passed." Ruwee told them sadly, while pouring the two hot drinks.

Jobal on the other hand was busy preparing them something to eat.

"Oh yes, and the way he used to look at Padme, it was so sweet." Jobal said before putting a small plate of cakes down in front of them. "These were your mothers favorites, I hope you like them."

Laura picked up one of the cakes and took a big bite, it was sweet and delicious.

"They are very good."Ezra said taking a bit on a cupcake.

"Mmm...yummy..."Laura said with a smile.

"You have your mother's smile."Sola said. "You are the very picture of her."

"Thank you, Aunt Sola."Laura said sweetly.

"All these years you were hidden from us and you were out there somewhere and we didn't know."Ruwee said. "This would have been your home and we could have taken you in..."

"I know, grandfather."Laura said slowly mixing her drink. "But I was told I had to remain hidden otherwise I would be at the Emperor and Vader's hands..."

"We know, sweet heart..."Jobal said sadly. "But I'm happy that we finally found each other."

Laura nodded and smiled softly.

"Your parents would have love to raise you here with us."Sola said.

"I know and I miss them..."Laura said as a tear went down her drink.

Ryoo and Pooja wrapped their arms around their cousin to comfort her.

"Laura you are an amazing girl."Pooja said.

"You have made us proud."Ryoo said and looked at Ezra. "You must have been great company for her."

Ezra smiled sheepishly and Laura giggled.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ezra went back on the _Ghost_.

But Hera and Kanan were worried, when they saw Laura wasn't with him.

"Where's Laura? Wasn't she with you?"Hera asked.

"Well...you would be surprised."Ezra said.

"You left her?!"Kanan said angrily.

"Of course not! She's not alone, she's with her family."Ezra said.

"Her family?"Hera asked.

"Her mother's relatives."Ezra said.

The group fell silent.

"Wait, Laura has relatives."Sabine asked. "Who?"

"The Naberrie residence."Ezra said. "But they're good people."

"Well this is surprising..."Zeb stated.

The two droids beeped in agreement.

* * *

Back in the Naberrie House...

Laura was sleeping in her mother's old room.

She wore a blue night gown and her hair was tied up with a matching ribbon.

A ghost figure appeared and stroked her hair.

She then covered Laura with the blanket and slowly stroked her cheek.

The beautiful ghost figure looks at her sadly and faded away as a soft gust of wind blew on the curtains.

* * *

In the next morning...

Ezra and Laura were having a picnic together in the grass fields.

Laura wore a pink, floral gown with her hair down except for two buns on the side of her head decorated with a pink hair net.

"Your very lucky having relatives living here, this place is way better than living on Lothal."Ezra said.

"Well, it is very unexpected."Laura said. "First I'm a simple mechanical girl in a desert planet and the next thing I know I'm part of the Rebellion like you."

"And we're now a couple."Ezra said with a smirk.

Laura smirked. "Of course..."

"You know I think I should give you a cuter nickname."Ezra said with a sly smile.

"Only if you can make me stop calling you, Ezzie."Laura teased.

"Oh really?"Ezra asked with a smirk leaning his face close to her.

Laura pushed him away, feeling her face getting hot as she groaned.

"It was an accident!"Ezra laughed, throwing pieces of grass at her.

"Mhmmm, sure it was."Laura said smirking as she shook her head in disbelief. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh no."Ezra stated, his voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm way too frightened to tease a fellow Jedi."

Laura picked up her fruit and threw it at him, her laughter filling up the meadow.

Ezra caught the fruit, which prompted Laura to throw more pieces.

He barely caught them and started to juggle, adding in more and more.

He manages to juggle them until he loses control and ducks, letting food fall on his head.

"You re such a dork." Laura teased while shaking her head.

She looked at the shaaks surrounding them and an idea popped inside her mind.

"I ll race you to the shaaks and whoever gets on one first wins."Laura said with a smirk. "That is, if you're up for a challenge."

Ezra stood up and wiped his clothes, smirking. "Okay, but be prepared to lose, Lolly."

Laura scoffed at his cockiness and the nickname he gave her. "We ll see about that, on three, okay, one two-"

She stopped counting, running toward the animals instead and Ezra following closely behind.

"What happened to three?" Ezra yelled from behind her.

Laura laughed, running down the hill.

Just as she was about to reach the shaaks, she tripped on her feet and fell onto the grass, getting the wind knocked out of her.

Ezra rushed to her side, uncontrollably laughing but stopped when he saw she wasn't.

"Are you okay?"Ezra asked.

Laura quickly got up from the ground, wiping the grass from her dress, as she tried to catch her breath.

She punched Ezra in the shoulder, laughing her heart out on the situation.

Laura hunched over, grabbing her stomach as she pretended to be in pain.

Ezra crouched down in front of her, concerned.

She pushed him down and sprinted to one of the shaaks, getting on top of one. "I win!"

"Only because you cheated."Ezra stated, shaking his head as he grinned.

He ran over to the shaak next to Laura and got on it, digging his boots on its side.

The shaak began to sprint, taking Laura with it.

Laura started to pet her shaak softly as she watched Ezra struggling to stand on his shaak.

The shaak bucked and Ezra fell off of it, lying on his stomach.

Laura couldn't contain herself and started to laugh, getting off of her shaak.

Ezra still hadn't gotten up and she began to worry, running to help him.

She crouched down next to him, turning him on his back and he was laughing.

Laura hit his chest and swung at him.

He caught her arms, making her struggle.

Ezra flipped her over, pinning her hands above her head.

"Say that you cheated."Ezra said with a smirk as he straddled her.

"I won fair and square."Laura teased, making Ezra tickle her.

Laura let out a shriek as he touched her stomach. "Okay! Okay! I cheated!"

Ezra stopped tickling her and paused. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear that."

"Don t make me say it again."Laura groaned.

The two of them fell silent, the only noise came from the shaaks and the birds chirping.

Laura started to breathe heavily as her light blue eyes stared at his dark blue eyes.

The wind started to pick up as they stared at one another.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

The two kids closed their eyes as they kissed each other passionately and wrapped their arms around each other.

The duo then became aware of the contact between them.

They both let go of each other quickly and sat up, looking away blushing.

Ezra stood up and his became bright red. "We should get going..."

Laura blushed and giggled as she took Ezra's hand and he helped her up.

Ezra then took the basket, while his right hand held Laura's as they walked away to meet up with the others.

* * *

An hour later...

It was now evening, the Ghost crew were preparing to leave.

"Okay, we got everything."Hera said looking around the ship.

"Yeah, but it feels like we're missing something."Kanan said.

"You mean, someone..."Sabine said folding her arms.

The group then saw Ezra walking up the ramp.

"Hey Ezra."Kanan said. "Where's Laura?"

"She went back to her relatives house."Ezra said looking down.

"She's staying?"Zeb asked in surprise.

"Yeah..."Ezra said sadly.

Looks of sadness appeared in the group's faces.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped sadly.

"I mean, I think it's best for her, it wouldn't be likely for her to-"Ezra said sadly.

"Guys, wait!"

The group turned around and saw Laura running up to them.

"Laura?"Ezra said as his face brighten up. "You came back."

"Oh course, I did."Laura said. "I went back to my family to tell them good-bye and I promised to them I would see them again soon..."

"How soon?"Kanan asked.

"You know after we take down the empire."Laura said confidently. "Like I said there's no stopping the rebellion."

Ezra and the group smiled at her.

"Well said...captain."Hera said with a smile.

Laura chuckled as they went back into the _Ghost_.

She then took Ezra's hand and went inside.

The _Ghost_ then lifted off from the field and flew away from Naboo.

A powerful and serene figure cloaked in a Jedi robe watches the _Ghost_ take off.

"We will meet face to face soon, little sister, I promise..."the figure said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **And those little hints of Ezra/Laura moments;)**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far**

 **Next chapter is: Ghosts of Geonosis**

 **PLEASE ignore StormyOceans's review, I used my head**


	30. Ghosts of Geonosis

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 30: Ghosts of Geonosis**

The Ghost Crew and Rex traveling through hyperspace on the _Ghost_ for a secret mission.

"So, do we finally get to find out what this mission is about?"Ezra asked smiling as he sat down.

Laura elbowed his arm causing Zeb to smile and the two droids to chuckle.

"Hera already told you."Laura said. "It's secret."

"Isn't that everything we do?"Ezra asked.

"Some things more than others."Hera said and looked at Chopper. "Okay, BB-8, put Command through."

BB-8 beeped as he showed two holograms of Senator Organa and Commander Sato.

"Senator Organa?"Hera asked.

 _"I wanted to explain the mission personally, Captain Syndulla."_ Bail said. _"There is much at stake."_

"How can we help?"Kanan asked.

 _"Rebel Command received your report on the apparent disappearance of the Geonosian people."_ Bail said. _"After some debate, we decided to take a risk and investigate."_

"So we're looking for Geonosians, Senator?"Laura asked.

 _"No."_ Bail replied. _"You are looking for the team we already sent, we lost contact with them two cycles ago."_

"Do you think it was the Empire?"Kanan asked.

 _"Unknown."_ Commander Sato said. _"Contact was lost after the team reported an energy source on the planet's surface."_

"Energy source?"Hera said. "When we went to Geonosis, there was nothing, no signs of life or power."

 _"Your primary mission is to recover our people and any intel they gathered."_ Bail said.

"Who is it we're looking for?"Laura asked.

"Saw Gerrera."Rex replied.

Laura and the group looked at him.

"Rex, you knew about this?"Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I did."Rex said. "I've known Saw a long time, and I've learned when he's concerned about something, it's usually worth taking a closer look."

"So, Saw is worried about what we found?"Ezra asked.

"He's worried about what we didn't find."Rex stated.

Ezra and Laura looked at each other.

The _Ghost_ jumped out of hyperspace and headed to Geonosis.

"The construction modules and debris we saw last time, it's all gone."Hera said.

"Well, I'm picking up a power source on the surface right where Command said it would be, but I can't raise Saw on any channel."Sabine said. "There's only static."

"Geonosians live underground."Kanan said. "It's possible Saw and his people can't hear our transmission."

"Let's get down there and find out."Hera said.

The _Ghost_ went to Geonosis's atmosphere and started rumbling by its thunder storm.

"Hang on."Hera stated. "This storm is wreaking havoc on my scopes, Chopper, stabilizers!"

"How's it feel to be back, Rex?"Zeb asked.

"Honestly? I was hoping I'd never have to come back to this dust ball."Rex stated.

Then the _Ghost_ got trapped in a sandstorm as it landed.

"I had to set her down, but we're in the neighbourhood."Hera said.

"According to Command, Gerrera's recon team entered a structure two klicks north of our current position."Rex said.

"Maybe they took shelter there."Laura suggested.

"It's possible."Kanan said. "Sabine, what about the power source you detected?"

"Different location, and close."Sabine said. "But thanks to the storm, I can't get a precise reading about where or what it is."

"Keep working on it."Hera said as she stood up. "Until we know more about that power source, we'll split up into two groups, Rex, Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Chopper, go check out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission."

"What about me?"Zeb asked.

"You're staying here with us, in case the Empire comes along."

Zeb chuckled. "So I can bust some buckets."

* * *

Afterwards...

Rex leads Ezra, Laura, Kanan, and Chopper into a Geonosian structure.

All of them held a light torch.

Ezra and Laura wore their scout trooper helmets to protect their eyes from the sand.

Chopper beeped in annoyance.

"Well, I can't see anything either."Ezra complained.

"Gosh!"Laura groaned. "This sandstorm is far worse than the ones that happens back in Tatooine."

"There's a temple up ahead and probably an entrance to the underground passages."Rex said.

The four rebels and the droid walked into the temple.

"Saw? Saw Gerrera?"Rex shouted.

"Anyone here?"Ezra asked.

"Saw?"Laura asked.

"Spread out and see if you can find the entrance to the underground."Rex said.

Ezra removed his helmet. "I can't believe it, did the bugs build this?"

 _"There is something familiar here..."_ Laura thought as she removed her helmet.

The two kids and Chopper continued searching for the entrance.

"Oh, yes."Rex said. "They're more clever than you would think, and creative that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous as well."

"So, Rex, how do you know Saw Gerrera?"Kanan asked.

"Oh, we go way back."Rex stated as he removed his helmet. "I trained him and his sister, Steela, during the Clone War, they were part of a plan to help localized militias fight for themselves against the Separatists, she didn't make it, but he carried on and even started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over."

"Hey, I think we found something."Ezra said.

"Looks like some kind of passage down there."Laura said pointing her torch on the ground beneath.

"This is the entrance to the tunnels."Rex said. "Looks like it was deliberately sealed."

"Well, not sealed enough."Ezra said

"This must be where Saw's team went in."Laura said.

Chopper tried to search for a signal, but found nothing.

"Chopper's still not picking up signals of any kind."Ezra said.

"Let's go take a look."Kanan said.

The five went into the entrance.

Ezra and Laura used their torchs to guide them.

"So what do they look like? The Geonosians?"Laura asked.

"Well, they kind of look like battle droids, to tell you the truth."Rex said. "Ugly battle droids that smell."

"Looks like all these side passages have been blocked off."Ezra said.

"Yeah."Rex said. "Deliberately, just like above."

"Why would they do that?"Laura asked.

"The air is still down here."Kanan said.

"The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow."Rex said. "Certainly limits our options for going forward."

Ezra and Laura continued walking.

Laura once again felt a familiar presence and got a flashback.

She found herself in a tunnel.

There she saw a woman and young man.

The woman had dark brown tied up in a ponytail and wore white clothing.

The young man had blonde brown hair with a small padawan braid and wore Jedi clothing.

He had the same blue eyes like Laura had.

Laura's eyes widen when she realized these two people were her parents.

 _"Don't be afraid."_ Anakin said.

 _"I'm not afraid to die."_ Padme said. _"I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Anakin asked.

 _"I love you."_ Padme replied.

 _"You love me?"_ Anakin asked. _"I thought we decided not to fall in love, that we would be forced to live a lie that it would destroy our lives..."_

 _"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway."_ Padme said. _"My love for you is a puzzle, Annie, for which I have no answers, I can't control it... and now I don't care, I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know."_

Padme leaned toward Anakin and they kiss.

 _"I have no desire to be cured of this love either."_ Anakin said. _"Long or short, I vow to spend the rest of my life with you."_

The couple kissed again.

Laura was about to go up to them, but then she found herself back in the tunnel with the others.

Ezra's voice caught her attention.

"Here!"Ezra said and picked up a helmet. "We found a helmet."

He gave the helmet to Rex.

"I know this marking."Rex said. "It's from Saw's team."

Chopper beeped.

"There's another."Laura said and then a nervous look grew on her face. "Oh, and more down there..."

"All from Saw's unit."Rex said.

"But where are the people?"Ezra asked.

"They must've been attacked."Rex said.

"By who?"Laura asked.

"There's something up ahead."Kanan stated. "It's moving away."

"What is it?"Ezra asked.

"It's gone."Kanan said. "We should go too."

"Go?"Rex asked.

"Kanan, why?"Laura asked.

"We have to find Saw's rebels."Ezra said.

"Ezra, Laura, all we found are sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear."Kanan said. "There's something working against us, I'm not sure what, but we're out of our element and away from our team."

"We'll just call for backup."Laura said and looked at Chopper. "Chop, get Hera."

Chopper beeped.

"We must be too deep."Kanan said. "The signal can't reach her."

"Someone's down here, and I bet they know what happened."Ezra said. "I say we go on."

"Rex, it's up to you to break the tie."Laura said.

Chopper beeped.

"Nope, you don't get a vote."Laura stated.

Chopper beeped in frustration.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say we press on."Rex said. "I know Saw would do the same for me."

"Okay, we'll keep going."Kanan said. "But there's times I hate being right, and I hope this isn't one of 'em."

The four rebels and the droid continued walking.

The tunnel got darker and deeper.

Ezra found another helmet.

"I don't understand."Ezra said. "Where did the rebels go,it's just a dead end."

"Something doesn't feel right."Laura stated.

Kanan groaned. "Do you have to call it that?"

Then they heard clattering from the distance.

"Look! Are those Geonosians?"Ezra asked.

The clanking turned out to be a group of battle droids.

"Not Geonosians."Rex said. "Clankers."

"Halt."a battle droid said. "You will be eliminated."

"Battle droids."Kanan said as he activated his lightsaber.

"We can do this."Laura said with a smirk as she activated her two lightsabers.

Ezra activated his lightsaber.

"Oh."the battle droid said. "Uh Blast 'em!"

Then a destroyer rolled in front of them.

"Okay, we can probably do this."Ezra said nervously.

"Nice."Kanan muttered.

"Jedi! Open fire!"the battle droid ordered.

The battle droids started firing at them.

The three jedi started deflecting the blasts from the battle droids, while Rex used his blaster.

Then a explosion happened causing the battle droids to be destroyed.

Also the destroyer's shield went off.

"What the heck was that?"Laura asked.

"It wasn't the droids."Rex stated.

The three Jedi took down the destroyer.

Rex then saw a man approach them.

"Saw."Rex said as he removed his helmet.

"Captain Rex."Saw said. "So, you decided to come to Geonosis after all."

"Yeah."Rex said. "To rescue you."

"Is that what's happening?"Saw asked and chuckled. "It's good to see you alive, my old friend."

The two men shook hands.

Kanan and the two kids deactivated their lightsabers.

"I want you to meet Kanan, Ezra and Laura."Rex said.

Chopper beeped.

"Oh, right, and Chopper."Rex said.

"So, you're Jedi."Saw said.

"We do our best."Ezra said.

"Never thought I'd meet another Jedi, much less three."Saw said.

"The galaxy is full of surprises."Kanan said.

"You got that right."Laura agreed.

"Including what's happening here on Geonosis."Saw said.

"You've found something?"Rex asked.

Saw smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the _Ghost_...

Hera was inside, while Zeb, Sabine and BB-8.

"How's it going out there?"Hera asked.

Sabine groaned. "This storm is gonna seriously damage my paint job."

"I meant with the mission."Hera said.

"We're closing in on the power source."Sabine said. "It's just up ahead."

"Whatever it is, it's big."Zeb stated.

"How do you know that?"Sabine asked.

"Look."Zeb said.

The two rebels and BB-8 spotted a generator.

BB-8 beeped.

"Oh, I don't believe it."Sabine said.

 _"Spectre-5, what do you see?"_ Hera asked.

"Hera, it's a shield generator."Sabine said.

"I didn't copy, Spectre-5."Hera said. "Did you say "shield generator?"

"Oh, yeah."Sabine said. "Military grade, looks like it's fully operational, this is what's responsible for those power readings."

 _"Can you extract the deflector core?"_ Hera asked.

"Well, it won't be easy in this storm, but we can do it."Sabine said.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Luck's on our side for a change."Hera said. "Chopper Base could really use a shield, get to work, I'll contact Kanan.!

Hera pressed a button and started beeping.

"Ghost to Spectre-1."Hera said. "Do you read me?"

She got no reply.

"Spectre-1, come in."Hera said.

* * *

Back outside the storm...

"So this shield, what do you think it was protecting?"Zeb asked.

"What do you mean?"Sabine asked as she worked on the generator.

"You don't just find a fully operational shield generator on a deserted planet for no reason."Zeb said.

"Good point."Sabine said. "You know what that means?"

"Um, no."Zeb replied. "What does that mean?"

"Work fast!"Sabine stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"A shield generator?"Rex asked.

"Separatist model."Saw said. "About as old as you, Rex, but someone's kept it operational, been maintaining it."

"Battle droids?"Ezra asked.

"These old clankers? Not a chance."Rex said. "Technology's too sophisticated, besides, by the look of 'em, someone's been repairing them too."

"Well, we were following something."Laura said. "That's how we wound up in this trap."

"It was a bug."Saw said. "Had to be, he got my unit using the same tactics, I was the only survivor."

"Yeah, the more I hear, the more I don't like this."Kanan stated. "We should go back and report to Hera."

"Back? No."Saw said. "Wait, you can't, that bug is the key to finding out what's going on here, don't you understand what's at stake? We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet, we need to find out why, the Empire is hiding something, something important, and that bug knows what it is."

"He's right."Ezra said. "I say we help Saw."

"I agree."Laura said.

"Hmm."Rex said. "I second that."

"Okay."Kanan said. "We can stay and search for the bug, but we have to warn Hera about the droids first."

"I can help you with that."Saw said. "This way."

The four rebels and Chopper followed Saw.

"I've been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels."Saw said.

"There's a breeze."Kanan said.

"Whoa."Saw said. "Watch your step, Master Jedi, it's a long way down."

Ezra and Laura walked forward and saw they were in deep dark entrance.

"Whoa..."Ezra said.

"This place is so huge."Laura said in surprise.

"I tracked the bug to this shaft."Saw said. "But it severed the bridge, so I've never been able to get across."

"How far down does it go?"Ezra asked.

"Down, I don't know."Saw said. "But it goes all the way up to the surface."

"It looks deeper than it looks."Laura said.

"That's why you feel the air, so-"Saw said.

"We can contact our ship."Kanan finished.

"Exactly."Saw said.

* * *

Back in the _Ghost_...

Kanan contacted Hera.

 _"Spectre-1 to Ghost."_ Kanan said. _"Do you copy? Spectre-2, come in."_

"Spectre-1, I read you."Hera replied. "Where have you been, Kanan? What's going on?"

"We found Saw Gerrera, but his team is gone."Kanan said.

"Gone?"Hera asked.

 _"Hera, listen to me."_ Kanan said. _"There are operational battle droids here, some patrol the surface, better keep an eye out."_

"Sabine, Zeb and BB-8 found a shield generator."Hera said. "They're out there extracting the deflector core."

 _"You have to warn them."_ Kanan stated. _"Gerrera says once the storm dies down, the droids will be coming."_

* * *

Outside...

The storm stopped.

"Looks like the storm's letting up."Zeb said.

Hera contacted Sabine.

 _"Spectre-4, Spectre-5."_ Hera said. _"Get back to the Ghost immediately."_

"Affirmative, Spectre-2."Sabine said. "We've got the deflector core, and we're..."

 _"Leave it if you have to."_ Hera said. _"There are battle droids in the area, I don't know how many."_

"Battle droids? I don't see any battle droids."Zeb said removing his breathing mask. "I just see a bunch of rocks."

"I'm not sure those are rocks."Sabine said removing a bit of sand. "Destroyers."

"Oh, no."Zeb said nervously.

BB-8 beeped nervously.

"We'll make short work of these tin cans."Zeb said taking out his staff.

 _"No."_ Hera said. _"There's too many, Zeb, if you blast one, you'll wake them all up."_

"Okay, what about the Ghost cannons?"Sabine asked.

 _"No good."_ Hera said. _"The sandstorm's clogged up the barrels."_

"They're spread out enough."Zeb said. "I guess we can just sneak past them on foot."

"No."Sabine said. "We can't just leave the deflector core."

"Are you crazy?"Zeb argued. "Like Hera said, if we bump into one of those things, they'll all wake up."

"Okay, okay."Sabine said. "So we'll take our time and we'll go carefully."

"Are you sure it's not too big to make it through?"Zeb asked.

"Hey, you made it through."Sabine said.

"Good point."Zeb said.

Sabine and Zeb began to slowly move the generator as BB-8 followed them.

* * *

Back inside the Tunnels...

 _"All right."_ Hera said. _"I'm calling it, get back to the surface before these battle droids or anything else wakes up."_

"Copy that, Hera."Kanan replied.

"Now wait a minute."Saw said. "We're not going anywhere."

"We need to go help our friends."Ezra said.

"Want to help your friends?"Saw asked. "Then find out who's controlling those droids."

"Ezra, Laura, far side of the chasm, directly across from us."Kanan stated. "Do you see anything?"

"Chopper, light it up."Laura said. "I feel were being watched."

Chopper shun his light on the temple in front of them and they saw the bug.

"There! Look!"Ezra said.

"That's him!"Laura said.

"I knew it!"Saw stated.

"Still ugly."Rex said.

The bug took out a comlink.

"What's it holding?"Ezra asked.

* * *

Outside...

The droid controller activates the inactive droidekas which begin to surround Sabine, Zeb and BB-8.

BB-8 let out a beeping shriek.

"Hera, the droids are waking up!"Sabine stated.

* * *

Inside the Tunnels...

 _"Kanan, we've got a problem."_ Hera said. _"The droids have been activated."_

"The bug did it."Ezra said.

"Sabine, Zeb and BB-8 are in trouble."Kanan said. "Let's go!"

The bug then left.

"We're not leaving without that bug."Saw said.

"He's not as important as our friends."Laura stated.

"You'll never reach them in time."Saw said. "We capture the bug, we turn off the droids, we save your friends."

"What do you think, Hera?"Kanan asked in his comlink.

 _"It's a good plan."_ Hera replied. _"Get the bug."_

Laura didn't hesitated and started walking back in a little bit.

She then started running and passed the four boys.

"Laura, wait!"Ezra shouted.

Laura did a big leap and landed safely on the other side.

"See?"Laura stated. "I made it!"

Ezra and the three men looked at her in shock.

"Did you teach her that?"Ezra asked.

"Nope."Kanan replied.

"Come on, Ezra!"Laura called out. "Let's go!"

"Ezra, I'm sending you over there on three."Kanan said.

Ezra nodded as he went back in.

"One, two, three!"Kanan said.

Ezra started running as Kanan used the force to sent him to the other side and landed on his face.

Laura smirked. "I got to improve your landing skills."

"Thanks."Ezra muttered and stood up.

The young couple went to the other side and started running to chase after the bug.

"Chopper, go with them."Kanan ordered.

Chopper beeped and flew to the other side.

"Even with your help, I can't jump that far."Saw said.

"I've got a better idea."Kanan said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile outside...

The destroyers began to rise from the sand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"Zeb asked.

"For once, yes."Sabine said taking out her blasters.

BB-8 beeped nervously and hid behind them.

"What about the deflector core?"Zeb asked.

"Leave it."Sabine answered.

 _"Zeb, Sabine, wait."_ Hera stated. _"Don't leave it, use it!"_

"How, exactly?"Zeb growled holding his staff. "It's disconnected from the array."

"Wait, wait."Sabine said. "She's right, I can tie it to the core's power supply and minimize the field."

"Minimize any faster?"Zeb asked.

Just as the destroyers were about to fire on them, the two rebels and the droid got surround by a blue shield.

"Huh."Zeb said with a smirk. "Not bad."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Thanks."Sabine said. "But it won't hold forever."

* * *

Back inside the tunnels...

"I need you to blast one of those bridges loose."Kanan said.

"I think I know what you have in mind."Rex said.

Rex and Saw blasted at a bridge.

Once the bridge fell down, Kanan used the force to move it.

"Get across!"Kanan said.

Saw and Rex went on the bridge slowly to make it to the other side.

Kanan released the bridge and panted.

"What about Kanan?"Saw asked.

Kanan did a high jump and landed safely to the other side.

"Come on."Kanan said. "We gotta get moving."

"I always forget they can do that."Saw said.

"Yeah, but he's no Skywalker like Laura."Rex stated.

"I heard that."Kanan answered.

The two men followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Laura continued running holding their light torches followed by Chopper.

"Down here."Ezra said. "I think."

Laura frowned. "Really?"

The young couple continued running and Chopper followed them.

"Chopper, any sign of him?"Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped and spotted the bug behind them, who started running away.

"Let's go!"Laura stated as the three of them ran after the bug.

Ezra did a leap, but almost caught the bug.

"Let's split up."Ezra said. "Chop, you go that way and we cut him off."

Ezra and Laura went to the left side, while Chopper went the other.

The two saw the bug climbing on the wall.

Ezra crashed into Chopper.

"What? Chopper!"Ezra growled.

Laura burst out laughing. "This is the third time you crashed land, you must be the master of getting crushed!"

"Very funny."Ezra muttered as he stood up and looked at Chopper. "How did he get past you?"

"Where did he go?" Laura asked.

Chopper beeped.

Ezra and Laura closed their eyes to use the force to sense, where the bug was.

The two kids felt the bug at the top.

Ezra leaped up and started fighting with the bug.

"Laura, grab the remote!"Ezra shouted.

The bug pushed Ezra away and went down to kick Chopper to get the remote.

But then Laura used the force to take the remote and crushed it on the ground.

Laura took out her blue lightsaber to block the bug as the three men showed up and Ezra showed up to surround him.

* * *

Outside...

The destroyers went off.

Zeb looked at Sabine.

"Mind if we don't do that again?"Zeb asked.

BB-8 let out a frown beep.

* * *

Back inside the tunnels...

Laura and the four boys surround the bug.

"It's over."Laura stated.

"That's right."Saw said. "We got you and now you're gonna tell us what's been going on here, what were you building for the Empire?"

The bug spoke.

The two kids looked at Kanan and Rex.

"Tell me what I want to know, bug."Saw growled. "What Imperial secret was worth the lives of my team, my friends?"

"Easy, Saw."Ezra said.

"We've all got questions for him."Kanan said.

"Saw, he's unarmed."Rex said.

"He can't hurt us."Laura said.

"You know better than anyone, we can't underestimate these things."Saw replied.

The bug groaned and touch his throat.

"I think he's afraid."Ezra said.

"Seems like it."Laura said.

"Well, how can you two tell?"Rex asked.

"Let Ezra and Laura talk to him."Kanan said.

Ezra and Laura approached him.

"It's okay."Ezra said.

"We won't hurt you."Laura said gently.

"I'm Ezra."Ezra said.

"And I'm Laura."Laura said. "What's your name?"

The bug spoke.

"Klik-klak, klik-klak."Ezra said.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna call ya Klik-Klak."Laura said. "Come on out."

Klik-Klak pocked Chopper causing the droid to beep angrily at him.

"It's okay, Chop."Ezra said.

"Klik-Klak, can you tell us what the Empire was doing here on Geonosis?"Laura asked.

Klik-Klak spoke and drew something on the ground.

"Circle inside of a circle."Rex said. "That could be the rings around Geonosis."

"It looks more like some kind of moon..."Laura said studying the image.

"I need more than some scratches in the dirt."Saw said bitterly.

Chopper beeped.

"Chopper picked up an energy reading in the direction Klik-Klak was going."Ezra said. "Down below somewhere."

"Probably a trap."Saw stated. "Another den of battle droids."

"Or the answers we're looking for."Kanan suggested.

"We came all this way."Rex said.

Saw put hand cuffs on Klik-Klak's hands.

"What are you doing?"Laura asked.

"Tracker."Saw stated. "I don't want it running off again."

Chopper and the three men lead Klik-Klak forward.

Ezra and Laura noticed some king of silver locket on the floor.

"What's that?"Laura asked as Ezra picked it up.

Then a hologram of a woman showed in it.

The young couple ran to meet up with the others.

"Hey, Saw!"Ezra said. "I think this is yours."

"Where'd you get that?"Saw said angrily and took the pendent. "Give it here!"

"Uh, you dropped it back there."Ezra said.

"Is that your sister?"Laura asked.

"Steela."Saw said sadly as he walked away. "This is all I have left of her."

He then walked away as Rex went up the two kids.

"Back in the Clone War, Saw's sister was killed by a Separatist gunship."Rex said.

"The Geonosians were Separatists, right?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, and they created those gunships."Rex said.

 _"That it explains his hatred for Geonosians..._ "Laura thought as she followed the group.

* * *

In Space...

An Imperial ship, under the command of Captain Brunson arrived at Geonosis.

"I'm sure the proximity sensor was triggered by a meteor again."Captain Brunson said. "Scan the quarantine zone for intruders and let's be on our way,I don't want to waste any more time on this desolate rock than I have to."

"Captain, I'm detecting life on the surface."an imperial officer said.

"Most likely scavengers."Captain Brunson said. "Deploy recon patrol."

* * *

Back on the surface...

Sabine and Zeb finally got the shield generator on board the _Ghost_.

BB-8 beeped.

"Hey!"Zeb said angrily. "You did nothing, we had to do all the hard work."

BB-8 beeped and shoved Zeb as the Lasat glared at him.

 _"Zeb, Sabine, I need you up here!"_ Hera said.

"What now?"Zeb groaned.

The trio went into the control room.

"Imperial light cruiser."Hera said. "They haven't detected us yet, we need to get the others back here now, but I can't raise their comlinks, they must have gone back into the tunnels for some reason."

"If I take a transmitter into the cave, think I can contact them from there?"Zeb suggested.

"Try it, but don't stray too far."Hera said. "Sabine, you finish locking down the deflector core."

* * *

Back in the Tunnels...

Laura and the boys arrived at Klik-Klak's hideout.

It was full old parts and machinery left behind after the Clone Wars.

Chopper beeped.

"This is where you live?"Ezra asked.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"Some kind of workshop."Saw said.

"It kinda reminds of the basement back at home..."Laura said.

"He's been maintaining that shield generator and those droids."Rex said.

"Droids he used to ambush us."Saw said angrily.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"Well, all his people were killed, and we came here with weapons."Ezra said.

"Can you blame him for protecting himself?"Laura asked.

"What else is it protecting?"Saw argued.

"Huh."Rex said. "Transmitter looks functional, maybe we can boost your signal with it."

"Chop, give me a hand with this."Kanan ordered.

"Got a lot of stuff here."Saw said looking at Klik-Klak's stuff.

Klik-Klak spoke as he drew the same picture from before.

"No, no, no!"Saw said angrily. "That tells me nothing!"

"Saw, don't."Ezra said. "This is his home."

"That may be the only answer you're going to get out of him."Rex said.

"It's hiding something."Saw said.

Klik-Klak spoke nervously.

"What have you got in here? A weapon?"Saw asked.

"Stop!"Laura said.

"Saw."Rex said.

But then Saw showed Rex a sonic blaster.

"Sonic blaster."Rex said glaring at Klik-Klak.

"Still think the bug's our friend? What else you got in there?"Saw asked as he looked at the stuff.

Klik-Klak spoke as he took out an egg.

"That's-That's an egg."Rex said.

"He's just been defending it."Ezra said. "That's what this is all about."

"Maybe that's what he was trying to draw."Laura said. "Looks like a queen egg."

"It's very rare."Rex stated.

"That could be the last Geonosian egg left."Kanan said.

 _"Spectre-4 to Spectre-1."_ Zeb said over the transmitter. _"Can you read me? Come in, Spectre-1."_

"Spectre-4, we read you."Kanan said.

 _"Kanan? All right! I got ya! Hold on."_ Zeb said. _"Let me patch you through to Hera."_

Then Hera's voice came into the transmitter.

 _"Spectre-1, do you read?"_ Hera asked.

"Loud and clear."Kanan said. "We've found something."

 _"So did we."_ Hera replied. _"The Empire is here! We need you back so we can go."_

"The tunnel we came in collapsed."Kanan said. "We'll have to find another way out."

"What about that giant chasm we crossed?"Rex asked. "It goes to the surface, maybe we can find a way up."

"This thing comes with us, for interrogation."Saw growled.

Klik-Klak spoke nervously.

"Well, then who will protect the egg?"Ezra asked.

"If it is a queen, then it's vital to the survival of his whole race."Laura said.

"Whatever that thing knows is vital to our survival."Saw stated.

"Ezra and Laura are right."Kanan replied. "They don't deserve extinction."

"The mission takes priority."Saw said.

"Saw, we had this argument back at command."Rex said. "Your mission was to find out what happened here."

"And I'm gonna make this bug tell me exactly that."Saw stated.

"No."Ezra replied. "If that egg is the last chance to save his people, then we have to help him protect it."

"I know some people in this rebellion don't want to admit it, but we are in a war, and war is loss."Saw said.

"Okay, but we're taking Klik-Klak and the egg to our base."Kanan said. "After we question him, we'll bring him home."

"Agreed."Saw said.

 _"Kanan, what's your position?"_ Hera asked.

"We're heading back to the central air shaft."Kanan stated.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

The Bombers found the _Ghost_ and attacked.

"We're in trouble!"Hera stated. "Shields just took a major hit."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"That ship is a rebel vessel, Captain."the imperail officer said. "Imperial records identify it as the Ghost from Phoenix Squadron."

"The Ghost."Captain Brunson said. "If we destroy that ship, it would mean a promotion for all of us."

* * *

Back in the Surface...

"Hurry, Zeb! Move it!"Hera shouted. "Sabine, I need you in the nose gun, now!"

Once Zeb got on board, the group engaged the Bombers.

"Hey! I only got one barrel!"Zeb stated.

"Thank to that storm, you're gonna have to make do!"Hera said.

"Stupid sand."Sabine muttered. "Gets everywhere."

Sabine and Zeb continued firing at the bombers.

"Spectre-1, we took out the Empire's first wave, but they'll send more."Hera stated.

 _"Ugh."_ Kanan said. _"You better come and get us, do you still have my signal?"_

"Yeah, I think I see where you're headed."Hera said. "Gonna be a tight fit, strap yourselves in!"

"Oh, this doesn't look good."Zeb muttered as they went down the tunnel.

* * *

Inside the tunnels...

Chopper beeped.

"All these tunnels look the same."Rex said. "You sure Chopper knows where he's going?"

"He made a map as we went."Laura said.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"Wait."Ezra said. "Klik-Klak wants to head down there for some reason,maybe this is a shortcut."

"We follow the droid."Saw stated.

* * *

In Space...

"Our recon units were destroyed, and we've lost all trace of the rebel vessel on our scopes, Captain."the imperial officer said.

"Pinpoint their last known position and take us down."Captain Brunson ordered.

"Down, Captain?"the imperial officer asked.

"They've gone underground, and we're going to follow."Captain Brunson said.

* * *

Back in the Tunnels...

The group spotted the _Ghost_.

"There it is!"Laura said.

The ramp lowered and they went inside.

After boarding the Ghost, the Rebels were all gathered in the common room.

"Saw Gerrera, this is Hera, Sabine and Zeb."Kanan said.

"Phoenix Leader, I'm honored to meet you."Saw said. "Your actions have not gone unnoticed among the ranks of other rebels."

"Neither have yours."Hera said.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"You found a local?"Zeb asked.

"It's okay."Ezra said. "That's Klik-Klak."

"Is he the only one?"Hera asked.

"We think so."Laura said.

Hera sighed. "Well, that complicates things."

"He's our only clue to what the Imperials did here."Saw said. "I wanna take him with us."

"Okay, what does Klik-Klak want to do?"Hera asked.

Klik-Klak spoke as he dragged Ezra.

"He wants to stay here."Ezra said.

"I think he wants us to take him deeper into the planet."Laura said.

"That's too bad, because we already have an agreement."Saw said. "Don't we, Jedi?"

"We agreed that we would take Klik-Klak back to our base for questioning."Kanan said.

"Kanan, can I have a word with you?"Hera asked.

Hera and Kanan went to the other room.

"What's wrong?"Kanan asked.

"Gerrera."Hera said. "How much do you know about him?"

"Nothing, really."Kanan said. "Just what Rex told us, you have a problem with him?

"We need to be careful from what I hear, Saw's got a reputation for being a little extreme."Hera said.

"Considering his past, can't say I blame him."Kanan said.

"Leave him alone!"Ezra shouted.

"Hey, you can't take him!"Laura said.

"I said go!"Saw ordered.

Zeb wanted to fight him,but Rex blocked him.

Saw was trying to flee with Klik-Klak and threatened to destroy the egg

"You're hurting him!"Ezra said.

"Gerrera, what are you doing?"Hera said. "I'm taking your shuttle and the bug."Saw said. "You're not taking the Phantom anywhere."Sabine said. "Saw, we had a deal."Kanan stated. "We'll question Klik-Klak at Chopper Base."

"What's gone into you?!"Laura said angrily.

"Your methods are soft, Jedi."Saw said. "We lost the last war because of you, I won't lose this one."

"Stop!"Ezra shouted.

Ezra tried to stop Saw, but got thrown by him.

"Ezra!"Laura said going to his side.

"Easy, soldier."Rex said grabbing Saw. "You're not in command here."

But then Saw took the egg and his blaster.

"I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."Saw said.

* * *

Back in the Imperial Cruiser...

"Captain, you were right."the imperial officer said.

The rebel ship has entered an underground passage.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Let us pass, or I destroy the egg."Saw threatened.

"Saw, you don't want to do this."Kanan stated.

"I know you believe you're doing the right thing, but..."Hera said.

"Our enemy shows no mercy."Saw said. "Neither can we."

"If you harm that egg, you're helping the Empire wipe out the last of his kind."Ezra said. "The last of his family."

Klik-Klak spoke.

"I don't care."Saw said.

"Yes, you do."Rex stated. "I know you care, because you know what it's like to lose family."

"Yeah, I know what it's like."Saw said. "I lost my sister to the Separatists and my planet to the Empire, I'm fighting for you and everyone else not to lose what they've got and I won't apologize for how I do it."

"Then you're no better than the Empire."Laura said grimly.

Chopper and BB-8 came into the room and beeped.

"They found us!"Sabine stated.

"We have to leave."Saw said. "Now."

"We can't take him with us."Ezra said. "Klik-Klak belongs here."

"Hey, if we all get captured, that'll end this debate real quick."Hera said. "Let's go!"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"They're cutting us off!"Sabine said.

The Imperial light cruise deploys a squad of Jumptroopers to board the _Ghost_.

"We've got rocket troopers incoming!"Hera said. "Ezra, Laura, I need you guys up top now."

"Yes, ma-am."Laura said as she and Ezra left the room.

"Saw, can I count on you?"Hera asked.

"In a fight against the Empire?"Saw said and chuckled. "Any time."

He then handed the egg back to Klik-Klak.

"Good."Hera said. "Get up there with the others and buy me some time."

Saw nodded and left the room.

"What's your plan?"Sabine asked.

"Well, we can't go up, so we gotta go down."Hera said. "Looks like you get your way, Klik-Klak."

Klik-Klak smiled.

* * *

At the Top...

Rex, Zeb, and Saw exchange fire with the Jumptroopers on top of the _Ghost_ as it descends into the shaft.

Kanan. Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to block the lasers of the jumptroopers.

A few of the Jumptroopers land and the rebels fight them hand to hand.

"Pesky flyers!"Zeb growled.

Rex uses the turret cannon to blast several of the troopers.

As the _Ghost_ descends underground, the remaining Jumptroopers hurldetonators but Saw kicks them off.

"They've got detonators!"Saw stated.

"We're on it!"Ezra and Laura stated.

Ezra and Laura uses the Force to hurl other detonators into the sky.

Sabine then flies out of the _Ghost_ with her jetpack and takes on a pair of rocket troopers who have set up position on a cliff.

"Those troopers are in trouble now."Ezra said.

Sabine uses her grenades to kill the troopers.

"Wait, what's she doing?"Kanan asked.

"Awsome, Sabine!"Laura said.

Sabine landed in front of Ezra and Laura.

"I want one of those jet packs."Ezra said.

"I know."Laura said with a smirk and patted his shoulder.

The group went back inside the _Ghost_.

* * *

At the Imperial Ship...

"Captain, our rocket trooper squadron suffered heavy losses."the imperial officer said.

"How heavy?"Captain Brunson asked.

"We lost them all."the imperial officer said.

Captain Brunson smacked him on the head.

"Move the cruiser into firing position."Captain Brunson ordered.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

The group were back in the common room.

"We can't stay down here forever."Saw said.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"I wonder how deep this goes."Ezra said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"According to Chopper and BB-8, not much further down."Sabine said.

"And they-re picking up something on their scanners."Laura said.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"I say we check it out."Ezra said.

"Every second we spend down here seals our fate."Saw said.

"We've come this far."Hera said. "If Klik-Klak thinks this is the way to go, I want to see why."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

After reaching the bottom of the shaft, the rebels and Saw disembark and find several canisters.

"Over here."Saw said.

"Those canisters."Sabine said. "Imperial weapons division."

"I recognize those bombers back at the Academy."Laura muttered.

"They're for poison gas."Saw said.

"There."Rex said. "Just like his drawing, the circle in the circle, now we know what happened to his people."

Klik-Klak spoke as Ezra patted him on the shoulder.

"Ezra and Laura are right."Saw said. "The Geonosian belongs here."

Saw removed Klik-Klak's cuffs.

"Those canisters are all we need to prove that the Empire wiped out its people."Saw said. "Everyone loses family in war, even the enemy, the Geonosians deserve the same chance to rebuild that we do."

Klik-Klak spoke.

"Go on, Klik-Klak."Laura said. "You're free."

Klik-Klak slowly began to walk away.

"Where is he going?"Hera asked.

"I don't think this is the bottom."Rex said.

"Maybe there are other survivors."Ezra suggested.

Klik-Klak spoke.

"Huh."Rex said. "They sure are a resourceful species."

Klik-Klak went deeper underground with his egg.

"I hope he finds a safe place to hatch the egg."Laura said.

"He's kept it safe this long."Kanan said. "They'll be okay."

"Okay, let's load some of these canisters as proof for the Senate."Hera said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We are in position over the opening, but there's no sign of the enemy ship."the imperial officer said. "They must have descended deeper into the planet."

"Bury the rebels alive."Captain Brunson ordered coldly.

* * *

Back Underground...

"The tunnel's collapsing!"Hera shouted. "Go!"

Laura and the group went inside the _Ghost_.

"They're trying to seal us in!"Kanan said.

"We're not getting buried down here."Hera stated.

"The cruiser is directly over our exit.

Zeb, Ezra and Laura fire all their guns and use proton bombs to blast through the light cruiser.

"It's blocking our escape!"Sabine stated.

"Their captain is showing their inexperience."Hera said. "All hands, fire forward batteries! Sabine, fire proton torpedoes."

In the process, they lose their poison canisters.

"We've lost the canisters!"Laura shouted.

Captain Brunson survived, but her light cruiser was badly damaged.

* * *

Afterwards...

After escaping into space, Hera, Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Saw inform Senator Organa and Commander Sato that the Empire exterminated the Geonosians in order to conceal some unknown project.

"Unfortunately, all we were able to recover were images of the poison canisters used by the Empire against the Geonosians."Hera said.

 _"The images are frightening but will not be enough to convince the Senate of the Empire's atrocities."_ Bail said.

Hera's look sadden.

 _"They may, however, help us recruit more systems to our cause."_ Bail said.

 _"Your intel concerning these matters, acquisition of a shield core and the rescue of Saw Gerrera makes the mission a profound success."_ Commander Sato said. _"Well done."_

Then the holograms disappeared.

"We also gave Klik-Klak and his race a fighting chance for survival."Ezra said.

"We still don't know what the Empire was building on Geonosis."Saw said.

"Maybe not, but they can't keep it hidden forever."Kanan said. "We'll deal with it."

"I just hope it won't be too late."Saw said and left the room.

"You're welcome."Laura said bitterly.

"Ezra, Laura you're gonna find not all of our allies share the same values or even fight the Empire for the same reason we do."Kanan said.

"I've also got my issues with Saw."Hera said. "But in the end, he proved he's not the Empire and for now, that will have to do."

The four smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Should I do 'Warhead' next or 'Trails of the Darksaber'?**


	31. Warhead

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 31: Warhead**

In Space...

Two Imperial Star Destroyers were deploying pods into hyperspace.

One of the pods lands on the planet Atollon near the coral mesa where Chopper Base was located.

An E-XD infiltrator droid climbed out of the pod and observes a rebel ship taking off.

He proceeds to investigate but was surrounded by two krykna spiders.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

"Hobbie, Wedge, let's go! Move it!"Hera ordered. "We're behind schedule, Phoenix Squadron,I want these fighters launched and at the training coordinates by 062."

Hobbie and Wedge went to their ships.

Zeb, Ezra and Laura went up to Hera.

"Don't understand why I can't come along."Zeb said.

"Zeb, you're my chief of security."Hera said. "I need you to stay behind and mind the base."

"Oh, Hera, come on."Zeb begged. "Let me tag along, you can always use an extra pair of hands just don't leave me on my own here, I'll be bored to death, you won't be on your own."

"You have Chop, BB-8 and AP-5 to keep you company."Hera said.

"Like I said, bored to death."Zeb muttered.

"We'll be back before you know it."Kanan said as he and Sabine walked up to them.

"Carry on, Captain Orrelios."Sabine joked.

Ezra chuckled. "Sorry, buddy."

"Cheer up, Zeb."Laura said with a smile. "We won't be long."

The five rebels went inside the _Ghost_.

"Did they seriously leave you in charge of this entire facility?"AP-5 asked.

"Something wrong with that?"Zeb asked.

"Well, I just always assumed you were more of a 'lift heavy things and punch anything in your way' type."AP-5 said. "You know, a grunt."

Zeb grunted angrily at him.

"Precisely."AP-5 said. "Now, what exactly do you do?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"What'd they say?"Zeb asked.

"They said, "We've never really figured that out."AP-5 said.

"Don't you have something to do?"Zeb asked angrily.

"Actually, while everyone is off practicing, I intend to take this opportunity to conduct a thorough inventory of the base's munitions supply depot."AP-5 said. "Either one of you may assist me."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Eh, I'm with both of you, Chopper, BB-8."Zeb said bitterly. "Counting crates? Not exactly my idea of fun."

"Is that because you never learned to count?"AP-5 asked. "I can teach you."

"What? No!"Zeb said angrily. "I don't have to stay here and listen to this, I'll be in the command center."

Zeb pushed AP-5 aside in annoyance and headed off to the command center.

"Doing what?"AP-5 asked.

"Commanding!"Zeb stated angrily.

* * *

In the Command Centre...

"Captain."the communication officer said.

"Anything to report?"Zeb asked.

"We've been tracking meteors impacting on the surface nearby."the communication officer said. "We think one of them knocked out a perimeter sensor in sector six should I send a unit?"

"No, I'll go take a look."Zeb said and looked at the two droids. "Chopper, BB-8, you two are with me."

BB-8 beeped as he followed Zeb.

Chopper remained where he was and beeped.

"Oh, you don't want to go?"Zeb asked smirking. "Fine, then you can stay here and help AP-5 with his supply inventory."

AP-5 spotted Chopper.

"Chopper, there you are."AP-5 said. "We have a lot of inventory to calculate immediately."

Chopper began to roll up to Zeb and BB-8.

"Wait."AP-5 asked. "Where are you going?"

Zeb chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

* * *

Afterwards...

Zeb, Chopper and BB-8 travel to Sector 6 in a landspeeder where they find a damaged sensor beacon.

"Well, I don't see a meteor, but it looks like spiders had a go at it."Zeb said. "Easy enough to fix."

The Lasat saw a protocol droid trapped between two dead krykna.

"Looks like something stumbled onto a nest and got swarmed."Zeb stated. "It's some kind of droid and not one of ours, how'd it get here? Doesn't look Imperial."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"We should take it back to base, see if we can figure out where it came from."Zeb suggested.

Chopper beeped in frustration.

"Course you disagree and wanna trash it."Zeb said as he picked up the droid. "Well, I suppose, since Hera left you in charge, oh, wait, she didn't."

BB-8 giggled at Zeb's joke, while Chopper beeped in annoyance.

* * *

In an Imperial Star Destroyer...

"Agent Kallus, we've lost contact with one of our Infiltrators."an imperial officer said. "It hasn't reported in."

"What was its last known location?"Agent Kallus asked.

"The droid never transmitted its coordinates, so we don't know."the imperial officer replied. "Should we alert Command?"

"If we chased down every temporary comm failure, we'd have little time to do anything else."Agent Kallus stated. "If there's still no contact by next cycle, we'll follow up for now, we wait."

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

AP-5 was lamenting the disorganized state of the depot.

"No, no, no, no."AP-5 said. "This is all wrong, rations in the munitions section? Torpedoes with detonators? My maker! This is a logistics nightmare, say what you like about the Empire, they were organized, mostly because of me, of course."

Then Zeb, Chopper and BB-8 showed up.

"Hey, Inventory!"Zeb called out.

"Um, excuse me."AP-5 said. "This is a supply area, not a trash compactor."

"We found this busted-up droid in the wasteland."Zeb stated. "Can you identify it?"

"Hmm."AP-5 said looking at the droid. "It looks like an older model of some type of protocol droid, I should be able to give it enough power for a systems restart."

Then AP-5 took out an device and the droid powered up.

"Hey, it worked."Zeb said.

"Of course it worked."AP-5 stated.

"Hello."Zeb said. "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Designation, unknown."the droid mumbled.

"Its memory systems are damaged."AP-5 said.

"Armory and munitions storage area."the droid said. "Proton torpedoes, 47, blaster recharges, 820, thermal detonators, 62 crates, ion mines, 32.

"Did he Did he just scan and inventory this entire area?"Zeb said and chuckled. "He's better at your job than you are."

"I seriously doubt that."AP-5 said. "However, he appears to be a logistics droid and could prove useful as my assistant."

"Hmm."Zeb said. "Seems harmless enough,I guess we could take in another stray."

"Species, Lasat."the droid said. "Designation, military, rank, unknown."

"Captain Orrelios at your service."Zeb said.

The droid saluted at Zeb.

"Fast learner, this one."Zeb joked.

"Astromech C1 series."the droid said. "Obsolete mechanism, no longer in production.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"He doesn't like either of you."Zeb said and chuckled. "Now I really like him."

 _"Captain Orrelios to the command center for a priority message."_ a man reported over the PA.

"Keep an eye on my new friend, huh?"Zeb asked.

"Very well."AP-5 said.

BB-8 beeped in suspicion.

* * *

Back in the Command Center...

"Sir, we have a message from Fulcrum."the common officer said.

"Let's hear it."Zeb stated. "Put him through."

Then the hologram of Fulcrum's symbol appeared.

 _"The Empire has begun to deploy recon droids."_ Fulcrum said. _"These Infiltrators sweep the Outer Rim worlds for rebel bases."_

Then a hologram of EXD-9 appeared.

"Oh, look at that thing."Zeb muttered. "It's armed to the teeth."

 _"They are extremely dangerous, but can appear harmless while in protocol mode."_ Fulcrum stated.

Then he showed EXD-9 protocol mode that looked completely like the one Zeb and the two droids found.

"Oh, no."Zeb said nervously.

 _"One recently failed to report in."_ Fulcrum stated. _"Be advised, if the droid remains out of contact, the Empire will come after it, and soon, Fulcrum out."_

* * *

Back at the munitions depot...

AP-5 and the two driods were giving the Infiltrator droid a tour.

"Make sure you categorize every crate in this section."AP-5 said. "Oh, this is marvelous, you and I are going to get along famously, we'll have this rebel base in tip-top shape."

"Rebel."the droid said.

Then Zeb showed up in front of them.

"AP-5, step away from that droid!"Zeb shouted taking out his staff.

"Rebel base."the droid repeated.

"Um, what exactly is happening?"AP-5 asked.

"That thing's some kind of Imperial recon droid."Zeb stated as he went to them.

"Rebel base identified."the droid said.

"Get away from it!"Zeb growled. "What's it doing?"

"Designation, Imperial Infiltrator droid EXD-9."the droid said.

Then EXD-9 proceeded to transform into its attack mode.

"It's remembering."AP-5 said as he and the two droids backed away.

"Assignment, Atollon." EXD-9 stated. "Target, rebels."

"Stop! Oh!"AP-5 said as EXD-9 pushed him away.

The droid leaped on top of a raised bridge and jumps on top of Zeb, who fired his bo-rifle repeatedly.

BB-8 beeped in panic and hid behind a bunch of crates.

The Infiltrator punched Zeb several times but Zeb managed to drive it away with his rifle.

The droid then leaps on top of a stack of cargo boxes and begins firing with concealed blasters.

Chopper electrocutes the Infiltrator from behind but EXD-9 hurled him against several containers.

Zeb then shoots off EXD-9's left hand and then EXD-9 ran off.

BB-8 came out of his hiding place and went up to Zeb.

"You okay, Chop?"Zeb asked.

Chopper beeped as Zeb helped him up.

"I can only guess what he's saying."Zeb said as he held his staff.

"In summary, I told you so."AP-5 said.

Zeb rolled his eyes at him and notice EXD-9's hand on the floor.

"Well, I managed to damage it, but it's on the run now."Zeb stated. "Ah, we can't let that thing report what it saw back to the Empire."

"We must alert Captain Syndulla."AP-5 stated.

"Uh, no time."Zeb replied. "Hera put me in charge because she trusts me, I'm not letting her down."

Zeb held his staff as the two droids used their torches to look around.

"Come on."Zeb stated. "It's leaking fluid, we can track it."

Zeb and the three droids find a wrecked astromech droid.

"Ghastly."AP-5 said. "This poor astromech's power core has been completely drained and several key components have been removed.

"That thing's repairing itself."Zeb said. "Trail ends here, where it patched itself up."

BB-8 beeped nervously.

"Chopper, BB-8 think you two can track it?"Zeb asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Chopper said its and BB-8's power supply is not registering on their scanners."AP-5 said. "The power it consumed from this droid was likely not enough for its needs, it may still be looking for more."

"Well, that gives me an idea."Zeb said as he stood up.

Chopper beeped.

"Really? You can have those?"AP-5 said.

"Chopper, you and BB-8 get its attention."Zeb stated. "Lure it to me, and I'll blast it."

"May I remind you that we are in an area housing high-explosive munitions?"AP-5 asked." Perhaps not the best place to be firing blasters, we were lucky enough the first time."

"You could have told me that before."Zeb muttered.

"I just told you now."AP-5 said.

"Okay, so I'll just grab it."Zeb stated. "Get it on the ground and shut it down."

"Grab it? That's your plan?"AP-5 asked.

"Yes."Zeb said bitterly. "And if I do, can you shut it down?"

"Of course I can."AP-5 replied.

"All right."Zeb said. "Chopper, BB-8 get to it."

BB-8 let out a nervous beep as he and Chopper rolled away.

Chopper and BB-8 leads EXD-9 on a chase through the munitions depot.

Zeb waits on the raised bridge and jumps on the Infiltrator Droid.

He tried to knock it out with his bo-rifle but the Infiltrator threw him to the ground.

The Infiltrator droid then confronts AP-5, Chopper and BB-8, but Zeb strikes it with his activated bo-rifle.

The droid fights with Zeb and manages to sting him with his own rifle.

EXD-9 then proceeded to choke Zeb and hurls him to the ground.

The droid also beats up Zeb but the Lasat managed to grab the droid.

"I got it!"Zeb shouted. "I got it! Shut it down!"

"Hold it steady."AP-5 said.

"I'm trying! Shut it down now!"Zeb shouted.

"Almost got it."AP-5 said. "Stand by."

"Stand by?"Zeb growled.

"Got it."AP-5 said.

Then EXD-9 powered down.

"What do you know."AP-5 said. "Your plan actually worked."

"Of course it did!"Zeb growled.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in relief.

"Okay, let's have some good news."Zeb said as he stood up. "You know, just to see how it feels."

"Chopper and BB-8 can detect no long-range communications equipment, which means the droid has not transmitted our position to the Empire."AP-5 said.

"Well, that's something."Zeb said. "It must have a ship somewhere nearby, what's the bad news?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"The droid appears to be counting down?"AP-5 said.

EXD-9 started beeping.

"Counting down to what?"Zeb asked.

"Most likely it has activated its Imperial anti-capture fail-safe."AP-5 said. "There's probably a proton warhead inside too."

"If you're right, then this droid could vaporize the entire base and us along with it."Zeb said.

"The countdown timer has already begun."AP-5 said.

BB-8 beeped nervously.

"How much time have we got left?"Zeb asked.

"Twenty seconds."AP-5 replied.

Zeb groaned. "Any ideas?"

Chopper beeped and froze the timer.

"What did he do?"Zeb asked.

"He's temporarily frozen the countdown circuit."AP-5 said. "That should buy us time to move the droid to a safe distance from the base before it detonates, this part will require some manual labor, your specialty, I believe."

"Wait."Zeb said as he picked up the droid. "Fulcrum said if this droid doesn't report back to the Empire, they'll come here looking for it."

He then dropped it on AP-5.

"Oh, wait."AP-5 said. "Are you suggesting we allow it to return to the Empire, with a memory bank filled with rebel secrets?"

"Well, we can't let it detonate."Zeb said. "We can't let it go back, think, Zeb, think!"

"This might take a while."AP-5 stated,

Zeb sighed. "Can you get inside the droid's programming?"

"I believe I can."AP-5 said.

"I want you to wipe its memory."Zeb said.

"No, its memory core is protected."AP-5 replied. "Any attempt to tamper with it would likely trigger detonation nor can I disarm the warhead, one way or another, it is going to explode, it's just a matter of when."

"Or a matter of where."Zeb stated. "What if we send it back to the Empire still ticking? Can you make an adjustment to the warhead, set it to restart the countdown when the droid reconnects to the Imperial network?"

"Possibly."AP-5 said. "What are you suggesting?"

"We let it go back to its base, but it blows before it can upload its data."Zeb said. "Maybe even takes some more of these droids with it, the Empire will never know which one it was, well, can you do it or not?"

"Yes, I can."AP-5 replied. "Or at least I can try, sorry for my delayed response, I was just rather stunned by the fact that you had a good idea."

Chopper and BB-8 let out beeping chuckles.

"Just get to work fixing it."Zeb said coldly.

Chopper beeped.

"Oh, good point, Chopper."AP-5 said. "It may try to kill us, so I will restore the droid's behavioral system to the disarmed state in which we found it, I will also initiate its return-to-base protocol so it should promptly leave peacefully."

BB-8 beeped.

"Main system restart now."AP-5 said.

Zeb and the three rebels quickly hid as EXD-9 went back to his normal position and walked away.

"It's leaving the base."Zeb said. "Good job, let's make sure it gets home."

* * *

Afterwards...

Zeb and the three droids followed AP-5 quietly on their hovercar.

"I'm picking up a second signal."Zeb said. "Must be its ship."

EXD-9 went back to his ship.

"There it is."Zeb said.

The a long transmitter appeared on EXD-9's ship.

"That's a long-range transmitter."AP-5 said. "It's going to contact the Empire."

"Not if I can help it."Zeb stated as took out his rifle and broke the transmitter.

This caused EXD-9's ship to power down.

"Yes, we did it."Zeb whispered quietly. "We did it! Now that it can't contact the Empire, it will return home, right?"

"If it follows its programming."AP-5 stated.

Then the ship powered up and took off.

"But what if I mean, if it goes back, and I didn't correctly reprogram that detonator?"AP-5 asked.

"Look, we may not like each other, but you've always done your job."Zeb said.

"Well, whatever the outcome, you performed admirably, Captain."AP-5 said.

"A lot's happened today."Zeb muttered. "Not sure if I can deal with you and me starting to get along on top of everything else."

"Hmm."AP-5 said. "Agreed."

* * *

In Space...

The escape pod ship flew back to the Star Destroyer.

"I think that missing unit is back."an imperial TIE fighter said.

"So plug it in."the other fighter said. "Let's see what we got."

EXD-9 powered up.

"Alert command."the imperial TIE fighter said. "This droid was damaged, but found something."

Then EXD-9's countdown appeared.

"Is that a countdown?"the other fighter asked.

"Oh, my."the first officer said.

Then Agent Kallus and the imperial officer saw the first star destroyer explode.

"What just happened?"Agent Kallus growled. "Report!"

"I believe it was a proton warhead detonation, sir."an imperial officer said.

Agent Kallus secretly smiled as he watched the view.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

The _Ghost_ returned.

The ramp lowered as Laura and the rest of the crew went of it.

"Okay, what happened that you called me back on day one of the exercise?"Hera asked.

"Well, it may be nothing."Zeb said nervously. "We, uh We think we've got it all under control, but just in case-"

 _"Incoming message, priority."_ the man in the PA said.

"Hold that thought."Hera said.

The rebels began to walk into the command center.

Chopper beeped nervously.

"You had nothing to do with what?"Kanan asked.

They then got a contact from Fulcrum.

 _"I can only assume you found and reprogrammed the lost Infiltrator I warned you of."_ Fulcrum said. _"Well, as you no doubt planned, the droid did self-destruct on its return to base, I don't know how you pulled it off, but you have my congratulations,Fulcrum out."_

Then the hologram went off.

"Uh, what was that about?"Sabine asked.

Laura folded her arms. "Is there something you need to tell us, Zeb?"

"It's kind of a long story."Zeb said.

"Which I can recall every detail of."AP-5 stated. "It all began when Captain Orrelios brought the droid back-"

Zeb chuckled nervously and covered AP-5's mouth.

Laura and the group looked at each other.

"BB-8 do you know something about this?"Laura asked raising an eyebrow at her droid.

BB-8 beeped nervously.

Laura shook her head as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

Agent Kallus went to Thrawn, who was checking a hologram map.

"How did this happen, Agent Kallus?"Thrawn asked.

"I suspect the rebels captured a unit in the field and reprogrammed it to self-destruct upon its return to base."Agent Kallus said. "Quite ingenious, really."

"I'm inclined to agree."Thrawn said.

"You seem in surprisingly good spirits, considering this loss."Agent Kallus said.

"Loss, you say?"Thrawn asked. "Mmm, the rebels may have protected the location of their base for now, but in doing so, they have narrowed my search.

Then the hologram turned red.

"Before today, they could have been hiding in any of a thousand systems."Thrawn stated. "But now Now I know they are almost certainly on one of the 94 planets surveyed by my Infiltrators, Skywalker and the rebels have won this battle, but the war will be ours."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	32. Trails of the darksaber

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 32:Trials of the Darksaber**

Three A-wings flying over Chopper Base on Atollon.

The weather was bright and sunny.

Chopper was pushing several supplies past the rebel ship _Ghost_.

BB-8 was helping them.

Laura held a pad on her hand.

Sabine saw Fenn Rau walking aboard the _Ghost_ 's ramp.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped to get her attention.

"All right, all right."Sabine said with a unhappy look.

"Sabine are you okay?"Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Sabine replied.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

Fenn went to Kanan's room, where he was meditating.

"You wanted to speak with me?"Fenn asked as he sat down. "What's this about?"

"I've got something to show you."Kanan said and took a lightsaber.

"A lightsaber?"Fenn asked.

"Not just any lightsaber."Kanan said.

He then activated it and a black blade came out of it.

Fenn was shocked. "It can't be."

"So you recognize it?"Kanan said.

"That I do."Fenn said. "It is the darksaber, a symbol for the leader of House Vizsla, and later, the group known as Death Watch."

Kanan gave the lightsaber to Fenn.

"I didn't know Mandalorians developed a type of lightsaber."Kanan said.

"We didn't."Fenn said. "This was one of a kind, Legend tells that it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order, after his passing, the Jedi kept the saber in their temple that was, until members of House Vizsla snuck in and liberated it, they used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them, one time, they ruled all of Mandalore wielding this blade."

Fenn then deactivated the black lightsaber.

"This saber is an important symbol to that house and respected by the other clans."Fenn said. "I imagine Sabine was excited to recover it."

"You wouldn't know it."Kanan said. "After we got back from Dathomir, she gave it to me for safekeeping and hasn't brought it up since."

"She doesn't want the responsibility."Fenn said in surprise and then stood up. "Kanan, if Sabine can wield this saber, she can reunite one of the most powerful houses in all of Mandalore."

"You're talking about raising an army."Kanan said.

"With Sabine leading it."Fenn stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sabine was in her and Laura's room felling a bit sad and held her helmet.

Then she heard Chopper outside the door.

"Come in."Sabine said.

Then Chopper came in and beeped.

"Who all is there?"Sabine asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Everybody, huh?"Sabine said.

She then went off her bunk and walked into the common room.

Laura and the group were in the common room with Fenn.

"I won't do it."Sabine replied.

"So you do know what the darksaber is."Fenn said.

"I know it caused my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it."Sabine stated.

"Maul used it to divide and conquer our people."Fenn said. "You can wield it to do the opposite."

"Wield it? You're crazy."Sabine said and looked at Kanan. "Kanan, tell him he's crazy."

"Consider what he has to say."Kanan replied.

"What?"Sabine, Ezra and Laura said in surprise.

"I don't think it's a coincidence this saber came into your possession."Kanan said holding the darksaber.

"Yeah, but, Kanan, that doesn't mean she can fight with it."Ezra said and looked at Sabine. "No offense."

Laura glared at him and folded her arms. "Spill."

"What I mean is, look, it's taken me a while to learn, and, I mean, I use the Force."Ezra said.

"She might not be able to fight like a Jedi, but she can learn to be proficient with the blade."Kanan said.

"I am proficient, with many types of blades and blasters and explosives, but that is a lightsaber."Sabine said.

"The combat training is not as important as what that blade represents."Fenn replied.

"Right, right, you want me to lead my clan."Sabine said. "I don't know if you realize this, but I'm not that popular with my family these days."

"That can change."Fenn stated.

"No, it can't."Sabine argued. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that family is important to the Wrens, just like it is to all Mandalorians."Fenn said.

"I have a family, here, on this ship."Sabine stated. "I don't need them."

"But we do."Hera answered. "If there's a chance that you can rally an army of Mandalorian warriors to our cause, I have to ask you to do it."

"Hera."Sabine replied.

"Family history can be painful."Hera said. "Believe me, I know, but we can use those warriors for our attack on Lothal."

"Hera's right."Kanan replied. "We need to ask you to do this, but that doesn't mean you have to, you can walk away and forget about it."

Sabine sighed. "All right, I'll do it just give me the saber."

"Listen."Kanan said. "Once people know you have it, you will be challenged and you need to be able to defend yourself."

"Okay, I'll try my best."Sabine said.

"First lesson, don't try."Ezra replied. "Just learn."

Laura gave him a smack on the head.

"Give me the sword."Sabine said. "I'm gonna learn how to kick your-"

"Sabine."Kanan stated.

"Okay."Sabine replied.

Kanan gave the lightsaber to Sabine.

 _"Why is Sabine so moody all the sudden?"_ Laura thought. _"It is so unlike her..."_

* * *

Afterwards...

Kanan, Sabine, Ezra and Laura were on the hover car and into Atollon's wilderness.

Ezra drove and Kanan was next to him, while Sabine sat with Laura at the back.

"Kanan, why can't we just practice back at the base?"Laura asked. "Wouldn't that be a perfect spot."

"It's better out here."Kanan stated. "Fewer distractions keeps your mind focused."

"And it's safer for everyone else."Ezra said. "You'll do less damage."

"I'll damage you if you don't shut up."Sabine threatened.

"I might as well do it."Laura stated.

Two krykna spiders move in the background.

They eventually reach a cave where they set up a camp.

Sabine and the two kids each sat on a crate.

"When you said you were going to be training me, I thought there'd be more sword fighting involved."Sabine said.

"Well it looks more like we're doing some camping."Laura said as she drank her bottle of water.

"Hey, it's always like this."Ezra said. "He was the same with me."

"Yeah, and look how well you've turned out."Kanan stated.

Laura covered her mouth and giggled at Kanan's statement.

"Are you being serious? Is he being serious?"Sabine asked.

"I can never tell."Ezra replied.

"Me neither."Laura said.

"We should get started."Kanan said.

"Uh, try not to sound so excited."Sabine said as she stood up.

Kanan handed her a training stick.

"Hey, what's this?"Sabine asked.

"Training saber."Kanan said.

"Really?"Sabine asked.

"I expected an actual lightsaber."Laura stated with a smirk.

Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Before we start with the real thing, I want to see your technique."Kanan said.

"I already know how to fight with a stick."Sabine said.

"Then this should be easy for you."Kanan said.

Ezra and Laura smiled.

Sabine advances on the blind Kanan but the Jedi Knight uses the Force to sense her movements and strikes her with his stick, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh..."Ezra said.

"That's gotta hurt."Laura said.

"That might work on a stormtrooper, but not me."Kanan stated.

Sabine attacks Kanan again, but he bests her and taps her neck with the stick.

"And that's your head."Kanan said. "Every mistake is a limb lost, the blade is never at rest."

Sabine sighed as she stood up. "Okay, let's go again."

"No."Kanan replied. "You better practice with Ezra and Laura first."

"All right."Ezra said.

"This should be fun."Laura said as she took a stick.

"Why?"Sabine asked.

"Ezra, Laura, walk her through the forms."Kanan said as he walked away.

"Whatever you say, master."Laura joked.

"Kanan!"Sabine said.

"Okay, ready position."Ezra instructed.

Sabine stood in a ready position.

"Okay, great."Laura said with a smile. "Now we go one, two, three..."

A couple of days passed, but Ezra and Laura continued teaching Sabine as Kanan watched at the top.

"I read you, Hera."Kanan said taking out his comlink.

 _"It's been a couple of days."_ Hera said. _"I wanted to see how things are going."_

"Ugh, slowly."Kanan replied. "Ezra and Laura are still taking her through the basic forms with the training sabers."

 _"Training sabers? You mean those sticks you and Zeb made?"_ Hera asked.

"I'm being careful."Kanan replied.

 _"Were you careful with Ezra and Laura?"_ Hera asked. _"I don't remember neither of them fighting with a stick."_

"Well, maybe I'm trying to do things differently this time."Kanan said looking at the three teenagers.

 _"Or maybe because she doesn't have the Force, you don't believe she can do this?"_ Hera suggested.

"No."Kanan replied. "The Force resides in all living things, but you have to be open to it, Sabine is blocked, her mind is conflicted, she's so expressive and yet so tightly wound, she's so-"

 _"Mandalorian."_ Hera finished.

"Very."Kanan answered.

 _"I'll be sending out supplies."_ Hera said. _"Is there anything specific that you need?"_

"Patience, understanding."Kanan replied.

 _"Hmm."_ Hera replied. _"I'll see what I can do."_

Sabine, Ezra and Laura continue to parry with their sticks.

"That's not gonna work."Kanan stated.

"Working so far."Sabine replied.

"Don't be so unsure, Kanan."Laura reminded.

Kanan shook his head.

"I think you're doing well."Ezra said.

"Opinion noted."Sabine replied.

Then Fenn showed up on a speeder bike with supplies from Chopper Base.

"I've got your supplies."Fenn said.

Laura manages to dodge Sabine's attack with her stick and Ezra manages to knock her to the ground.

"You overcommitted."Fenn replied.

"Oh, good."Sabine mocked. "Anyone else have an opinion they want to share?"

"Let's take a break."Kanan said.

"Ezra, help unload these supplies."Kanan stated.

"What? I won."Ezra said. "Shouldn't I get the break?"

Kanan frowned at him.

"Well, a padawan should always listen to his master's orders."Laura teased as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Gee, thanks, sweetie."Ezra muttered as he and Laura walked away.

"Word is it's been tough going."Fenn said as he brought a box. "I brought you something, since you're partially in this mess on my recommendation."

"I'm sorry, "partially"? How about completely?"Sabine suggested.

"To make up for that, you can have these."Fenn said as he took out two Mandalorian vambraces.

"Whoa."Sabine said as picked one. "Mandalorian vambraces? Where did you get these?"

"Try them on."Fenn said.

Sabine put the vambraces on her wrists.

"Grappling line, paralyzing darts, repulsor, all designed to combat the abilities of the Jedi go take Bridger down a peg or two."Fenn said.

"What have you got there?"Ezra asked.

"More than you can handle."Sabine stated holding her stick.

"Oh, yeah?"Ezra said. "Well, maybe I won't go easy on you this time."

Sabine and Ezra resume their training exercise as Kanan and Laura watched.

The two parry with sticks and Sabine uses her Mandalorian vambrace to unleash a sonic boom that knocked Ezra to the ground.

"Whoa..."Laura said in astonishment.

After some parrying, Sabine manages to knock Ezra to the ground and points her stick at him.

"And that's your head."Sabine said.

"Hey! Not fair!"Ezra argued. "Where did you get those?"

Sabine smiled. "Special delivery."

Fenn chuckled.

"Nice one,Sabine."Laura said with a smirk as she helped Ezra up.

"Hey! Is this a game for you?"Kanan asked.

"No game, just outsmarting my opponent."Sabine said. "Care to take a shot?"

"I would do the same thing."Laura stated.

Sabine then uses her vambrace to wrap a cord around Kanan.

Despite being blind, Kanan uses his lightsaber to break free and knock Sabine to the ground.

"History lesson."Kanan stated. "The Jedi won the war with Mandalore these tricks will amount to something, maybe save you from time to time, but they won't keep you alive in the long run only training and discipline will do that."

He then activated his lightsaber as Sabine stood up.

"The only thing I'm learning is that Ezra must be really gifted to learn as well as he has from a lousy teacher like you."Sabine said angrily. "Too bad, Laura has lost hers, who was ten times better!"

She then threw her stick and walked away.

Laura's heart sank, when she realized who was Sabine talking about.

Sabine storms off into the cave to spend some time alone and sat by herself.

Laura walked up to her. "Hey."

"Not now, Laura."Sabine replied.

"Look I just wanted to say I know what it's like."Laura said. "Believe me, Kanan's not the easiest teacher to have, but he means well."

Sabine scoffed. "Does he? Do any of them?I know how to fight, I believe I can learn to use that sword, I just don't want everything that comes with it."

"You mean your family?"Laura asked.

"I'm a disgrace to them, Laura."Sabine said. "A traitor."

"But that's not true."Laura protested. "Things can change..."

"To them it is."Sabine stated. "You don't know, no one does."

Laura's look sadden.

"I don't want to talk about these things."Sabine said. "How can I lead my people? How can I go back there and face them?"

"I'm sorry, Sabine."Laura said sadly. "At least you have parents to go back to, unlike me and Ezra..."

Sabine watched Laura walk away.

"Laura..."Sabine said.

As Sabine walked away, she didn't notice Bendu surfacing at the rock where she and Laura had been talking.

* * *

Back in the Camp...

Kanan was talking to Hera.

 _"Teaching Ezra wasn't easy, but you did it well."_ Hera said. _"I'm sure you'll find a way to get through to Sabine just like you did with Laura."_

"It's not the same."Kanan replied. "Ezra was eager to learn, sometimes too eager, I was the one who was holding back."

 _"And that's not what you're doing now?"_ Hera asked.

"No."Kanan answered.

"And yet, you still won't let her train with the darksaber."Hera said.

"Look, Sabine is a capable warrior."Kanan said. "In some ways, more so than Ezra, but she can't or won't find balance within herself until she does, wielding an actual lightsaber is far too dangerous for her."

 _"By letting her pretend with that stick, you're only encouraging her not to commit to this."_ Hera argued.

"You're not listening to me."Kanan said. "If I let her use the darksaber, she will get hurt."

 _"She's already hurt."_ Hera stated. _"Her family hurt her more than any sword could, you don't see it because she doesn't want you to."_

"But you can?"Kanan asked.

 _"Because I know what it's like when people you love don't believe in you, when they let you walk away."_ Hera stated. _"Remember how hard it was for her to trust us."_

"So what do you want me to do?"Kanan asked.

 _"Give her the sword."_ Hera said. _"Let her own it and who she is, help Sabine face her demons."_

"I don't know."Kanan said.

 _"I know you don't."_ Hera said. _"But this isn't about you."_

* * *

Later that night in the camp...

Fenn, Ezra and Laura was sitting down on crates and having drinks, while Kanan was meditating.

"I didn't think she'd be gone this long."Ezra said.

"Maybe we should we go get her."Laura suggested.

"She'll return."Fenn said. "Then we'll see."

"I know she can do it, but it just seems like Kanan is asking her to learn everything at once."Ezra said.

"She just needs more time."Laura said. "I mean how can someone can learn something new at the same time?"

"Time is a luxury, one the galaxy seems to be running out of."Fenn stated.

Laura nodded quietly before taking a sip of her drink.

Then Sabine showed up back at the camp.

"She's back."Ezra said.

Sabine went up to Kanan.

"I owe you an apology."Kanan said.

"I can say the same."Sabine said.

Kanan handed her the darksaber.

"Uh, maybe I should practice more first."Sabine said.

"Take it."Kanan said. "It's yours."

Sabine slowly held the darksaber.

"Ignite the blade."Kanan said.

Sabine activated the darksaber.

Laura walked up to Kanan.

"Whoa."Sabine said. "It's heavier than I thought."

"Energy constantly flows through the crystal."Kanan said. "You're not fighting with a simple blade as much as you are directing a current of power, your thoughts, your actions, they become energy, they flow through the crystal as well, and become a part of the blade."

Kanan nodded at Laura and she activated her blue lightsaber.

"The blades will be drawn to each other."Kanan said. "Block high."

Sabine and Laura clashed their lightsabers together.

"There's pull."Laura said. "Can you feel it?"

Sabine nodded.

"That sword is old, heavy, but powerful."Kanan said. "Respect its strength."

Sabine and Laura started slashing their lightsabers at each other.

"Block low."Kanan instructed. "High,middle, high, low, middle, good."

"Let's work on a series."Laura said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."Sabine replied.

The two girls continued training.

"Remember the forms Laura and Ezra taught you."Kanan said. "Take ready position."

"We'll start slow."Laura said.

Kanan instructed Sabine as she fought Laura.

Laura manages to knock the blade out of Sabine's hand, but she uses the vambrace to grab the blade.

"You're making it easy on me."Laura said. "Ready position."

Sabine and Laura continued dueling.

"The blade feels lighter."Sabine said.

"You're connecting with it."Laura said. "It's becoming a part of you."

Sabine tried to strike, but Laura got out of the way.

"But you cannot rely solely on the blade."Laura said.

Sabine charged at Laura.

"You must use all your skills together."Laura stated. "Ready position."

Laura manages to knock the blade out of her hand but she uses the vambrace to grab the blade.

"Whoa."Ezra said.

The two girls continue parrying and Laura manages to knock Sabine to the ground.

Ezra tries to intervene but Rau holds him back.

"You're not fighting me, you're fighting yourself and losing."Laura said.

Sabine stood up.

"Maybe you should quit."Laura suggested.

Sabine activated the darksaber.

"I don't quit."Sabine stated. "I never quit!"

The two girls continued dueling each other.

"But you did run, didn't you?"Laura asked. "That's what your people believe, isn't it? You ran from the Empire and your family!"

"Lies!"Sabine growled.

The two girls blocked blades with each other.

"So what's the truth?"Laura asked.

"The truth is that I left to save everyone."Sabine stated. "My mother, my father, my brother! Everything I did was for family, for Mandalore! I built weapons, terrible weapons, but the Empire used them on Mandalore, on friends, on family, people that I knew,they controlled us through fear."

Laura and Sabine continued dueling.

"Mandalore!"Sabine said. "Fear of weapons I helped create, I helped enslave my people! I wanted to stop it, I had to stop it, I spoke out! I spoke out to save them to save everyone!"

Sabine manages to knock Laura to the ground and got ready to strike her down.

Ezra and the two men's eyes widen.

"But when I did, my family didn't stand with me."Sabine said sadly as she lowered the darksaber. "They chose the Empire, they left me."

Laura's eyes widen in shock as she stood up.

Sabine deactivated the darksaber.

"Gave me no choice."Sabine sobbed. "The Empire wanted to destroy worlds and they did, they destroyed mine."

Sabine started crying as she sat on the floor.

"I'm so sorry,Sabine."Laura said sadly. "I had no idea."

Kanan puts his hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"The Empire rules with fear."Kanan said. "And not everyone can be as strong as you've been."

"That's true and you remind me a bit of myself, Sabine."Laura said kindly as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Your family is in a prison, one of their own making."Kanan said.

"It's up to you to help them out of it."Laura said with a warm smile.

Sabine and Laura stood up.

"But how? Why? Why would they believe me? Why would they follow me?"Sabine asked.

"I know this might not be what you want to hear."Fenn said. "But for what it's worth, I would follow you."

Fenn knelt and bowed at Sabine.

"Me too."Laura said as she knelt to Sabine.

"So would I."Ezra said as he knelt. "And I mean it."

"You've come a long way in a very short time."Kanan said. "Where you go from here is up to you, but know, this family, will stand by you no matter what you choose."

Kanan knelt to Sabine as she looked at the darksaber.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	33. Legacy of Mandalore

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 33: Legacy of Mandalore**

In Space...

The _Phantom II_ was descending into the planet Krownest's atmosphere.

Inside the _Phantom II_ were Kanan, Fenn, Sabine, Ezra and Laura.

Laura sat next to Sabine, while Ezra sat next to the two men.

"Welcome home."Sabine said sadly.

"You really think it's gonna be that bad?"Ezra asked.

"I haven't been back to Krownest since before my time at the Imperial Academy, Ezra, Laura."Sabine said. "And I didn't exactly leave on good terms."

"Well, maybe things have changed."Laura suggested. "They might be happy to see you."

Sabine chuckled. "You don't know my family."

"I do."Fenn replied. "Your mother is the leader of Clan Wren, Sabine, she may be with the Empire now, but I believe her true loyalty lies with Mandalore."

"Even if that were true, she thinks I'm a traitor."Sabine said.

"If you can convince your mother to help the rebels, all of Mandalore might follow you and the Darksaber."Fenn said.

"Ah, I should let them know we're coming so they don't shoot us down."Sabine stated.

"That's funny, wait, you're not kidding, are you?"Ezra asked.

"I don't think she is, Ezra."Laura admitted nervously.

Sabine spoke in the transmission in Mandalorian and a male voice responded back at her.

"What happened?"Ezra asked.

"They're jamming us."Sabine replied.

"Oh boy..."Laura whispered.

Chopper started beeping.

"Incoming."Kanan said. "Sounds like your family just sent out the welcoming committee."

Outside a flying column of Imperial Super Commandos approaches the _Phantom II_.

The Super Commandos fire rockets from their jetpacks.

The alarms started beeping.

"Rockets! Rockets!"Ezra shouted.

"They're coming right at us!"Laura warned.

"I see them!"Sabine stated.

The _Phantom II_ barely manages to dodge them.

Chopper beeped.

"Didn't you tell them who you were?"Laura asked.

"That's probably why they're shooting at us."Sabine said.

"Great!"Laura said sarcastically.

"Uh-oh."Ezra said.

Chopper finds himself surrounded by two Super Commandos.

One of the Commandos disables the ship's main thrusters before leaving.

"We've lost the main thrusters."Sabine stated.

"Brace for impact!"Laura said.

The ailing _Phantom II_ flies low through a snowy forest before Sabine manages to land the craft on the snow.

The group went out of the _Phantom II_.

"We're alive."Laura said in relief.

"Looks like recruiting the Wrens will be more difficult than I thought."Fenn stated.

"You weren't easy to recruit either."Kanan said. "So we switch to plan B, better stay out of sight, I have a feeling we're gonna need you later."

Sabine, Ezra, Laura and Kanan wait outside the _Phantom II_ as several Super Commandos from Clan Wren arrive to confront the intruders.

"Now, remember, I could be related to these guys."Sabine said.

"Don't worry."Ezra stated. "I'll play nice."

Laura gritted her teeth. "Ezra..."

Ezra activated his lightsaber.

"Jedi!"one of the commandos said.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to deflect the Commandos blasts.

Sabine use her small portable shield respectively to deflect the Mandalorian blaster bolts.

Ezra knocking one of the warriors to the ground.

"Ezra!"Sabine growled.

"What?"Ezra asked. "They shot first, Sabine."

"Sabine?"the man asked.

The leading Super Commando recognizes Sabine's voice and orders the Mandalorians to cease fire.

Kanan and the two teenagers deactivated their lightsabers.

The warrior and Sabine take off their helmets.

The warrior was Tristan Wren, Sabine's brother.

"Tristan?"Sabine asked.

"You changed your hair again."Tristan said.

"You know me."Sabine said with a smile.

"Do I?"Tristan asked. "Who are the Jedi?"

"They're my friends."Sabine said looking at the three jedi. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

"I'll take you to the stronghold, but I can't vouch for how you'll be greeted."Tristan stated.

Chopper watches from his socket as Sabine and the three jedi leave with Tristan and the Super Commandos.

Chopper informs a waiting Fenn Rau.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sabine and the others walked through the snow.

Laura was getting a little bit cold since she was from a warm planet.

"How can you wear that armor, Tristan?"Sabine asked quietly. "How could you join them?"

"You shouldn't have come back, Sabine."Tristan replied coldly.

"Thanks."Sabine muttered.

The three rebels arrived at the stronghold and the wind was blowing quietly.

Sabine and the three jedi wait below the stairs.

Then Sabine's mother Ursa Wren inspects the visitors.

"So it's true, then."Ursa said glaring at her daughter.

"Mother..."Sabine said sadly.

"Put her in a cell."Ursa ordered coldly. "She'll be held for trial."

"Mother, we need to talk."Sabine said and activated the darksaber.

Ursa's eyes widen in surprise. "The Darksaber?"

Sabine cleared her throat. "Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Laura Skywalker, this is my mother, the Countess Ursa Wren."

"Hi."Ezra said as he took a few steps forward.

The Clan Wren warriors aimed their guns at Ezra and the two jedi.

"Whoa, hey!"Ezra said nervously. "No, no, no, just saying hello."

"Nice move."Laura said coldly.

"What did you expect would happen here, Sabine?"Ursa asked. "That you'd be welcomed with open arms? You're wanted by the Empire!"

"I know, but I'm part of the Rebellion now."Sabine said. "Please hear what I have to say."

"I will tolerate the Jedi presence in our ancestral home if they surrender their weapons."Ursa stated.

She then went back in.

Sabine sighed."Well, that went better than I expected."

"That was better?"Ezra asked. "I hope you're not really expecting us to hand over our lightsabers, are you?"

"We need to do whatever it takes to make this work."Kanan asked.

"Kanan is right, Ezra."Laura said as she handed her lightsabers to Sabine. "They'll be safe."

"All right."Ezra said as he and Kanan handed their lightsabers to the super commando warrior.

Sabine and the three jedi went inside the stronghold.

* * *

Inside the Stronghold...

"Your rebel friends are going to bring the Empire down on all of us."Ursa stated. "You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won't, it's only a symbol."

"Yeah, a symbol that's united all Mandalorians in the past."Sabine answered. "Look, if we stand together now-"

"Stand together?"Ursa argued. "Sabine, it's everything I can do to keep the other Clans from destroying us because of what you did."

"I didn't know the Empire would use the weapon I designed against our people."Sabine stated. "But you don't believe me, do you?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't change all the other ruling houses from seeing you as a traitor."Ursa stated cruelly. "Your own brother now serves Gar Saxon to prove our loyalty and regain some small amount of status."

"Gar Saxon is a killer."Sabine protested.

"He's the Emperor's Hand, the acting ruler and governor of Mandalore."Tristan stated.

"And his men wiped out the Protectors."Sabine said.

"The Protectors were executed for treason, just as Fenn Rau will be when he is found."Ursa answered.

"They were loyal to Mandalore and Saxon betrayed them!"Sabine argued.

"Enough!"Ursa stated as she stood up from her throne. "Fenn Rau's people are dead and mine are not and I intend to keep them that way, all of them."

"Except for me."Sabine answered.

"Walk with me."Ursa stated.

Sabine and Ursa walked away.

 _"I wonder what my reunion with my own mother would've been like..."_ Laura thought sadly.

Ezra looked at Tristan.

"So you're Sabine's brother? Hmm, I didn't even know she had a brother."Ezra said. "I mean, it's not that she didn't want to talk about you, but she just, I don't know, she never really talked about you before."

Laura glared at him and folded her arms. "Ezra..."

"What?"Ezra asked. "Aren't we here to make friends?"

"Just let me handle the negotiating."Kanan answered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sabine and Ursa were in the balcony of the stronghold.

"How could you align with the Empire? After everything they've done to our people, after what they made me do."Sabine said.

"Do you think I didn't try to stop it?"Ursa asked. "There was nothing I could do, Sabine, Mandalore was on its knees before the Emperor, after he put Saxon in power, we had a choice, side with him or Clan Wren would be destroyed, your father..."

"Please, don't tell me."Sabine said sadly.

"He's alive."Ursa stated. "On Mandalore, a captive in everything but name, but if Clan Wren acts against the Empire-"

"They'll kill him."Sabine said. "Why didn't you try and find me?"

"Find you? Sabine, when you ran away, it saved you."Ursa said. "Don't you understand? Coming back here has put you in danger as much danger as holding that blade, where did you get it?"

"From Maul."Sabine answered.

"You won it from him in combat?"Ursa asked with a shock look.

"Uh, not exactly, I-"Sabine said.

"Then you have no claim to it."Ursa said cruelly.

"Well, I'm holding it."Sabine said. "That's a pretty good claim."

"Anyone can hold the Darksaber."Ursa stated. "The trick is keeping it, along with your head, do you even know how to wield that blade?"

"You'd be surprised."Sabine answered.

"Always so immature, so selfish."Ursa said disappointingly.

"Yeah, and what about you?"Sabine argued. "Always putting power and politics before your own family."

"Everything I do is to protect my family, Sabine!"Ursa stated.

"Please! You do it for control."Sabine answered.

Ursa held her daughter's hands.

"And your father called me stubborn."Ursa said. "Now I see it in you."

"What do you see?"Sabine asked.

"A warrior."Ursa said. "Not the one I'd hoped, but still..."

"Well, I am your daughter."Sabine said. "How could I be anything less?"

Sabine looked at the view.

"Look, the rebels are planning something, and we need your help."Sabine said. "It'd be the first real blow to the Empire and we can show the galaxy that they can be defeated."

"Please tell me these rebels are more than just Skywalker, a blind Jedi and some child."Ursa said.

"Our numbers are growing every day."Sabine stated. "Mother, this could be the key to freeing Mandalore from Imperial control, I am not a traitor, I want to save Mandalore too, but it needs a strong leader, you have to trust me, just like I'm trusting you."

Sabine handed the darksaber to her mother.

Then Tristan showed up.

"Mother, you're being summoned by Sundari."Tristan said.

Ursa walked back in.

"How's it going?"Tristan asked.

"You know Mom."Sabine answered. "She hasn't changed."

"No, but it's nothing a little sparring practice won't work out."Tristan said. "You game?"

"Sure."Sabine answered. "It's been a long time since I put you in your place."

In the forest, Fenn Rau spies on the proceedings in the Clan Wren stronghold.

* * *

Back inside...

"Leave those and go."Ursa ordered.

The warrior put the lightsabers on a desk and walked away.

Ursa communicates via hologram with Governor Gar Saxon.

Fenn Rau uses the scanner inside his helmet to spy on the conversation.

"My daughter has come home."Ursa answered.

 _"What of her rebel friends?"_ Gar asked.

"She's with Skywalker and two other Jedi."Ursa replied.

 _"You've done well, Ursa."_ Gar replied. _"Keep them there."_

"Skywalker and the Jedi are yours, but my daughter-"Ursa said.

 _"Don't you worry, Countess."_ Gar stated. _"Clan Wren will be well taken care of."_

The hologram went off.

Ursa went out the room.

"Skywalker and the Jedi would like to speak with you."a warrior said.

Fenn secretly went inside the room and saw the three jedi's lightsabers.

He then knocked the warrior and took the lightsabers.

* * *

Back in the throne room...

Ursa was talking with the three jedi.

"You believe you know my daughter better than me?"Ursa asked.

"You don't know what it's taken for her just to be here."Kanan said. "You should listen to her."

"She's a child."Ursa answered.

"I believe you're underestimating the woman she's become."Kanan answered.

"Why would Clan Wren ever side with the Empire anyway?"Ezra asked.

"Sabine said that your family were true Mandalorians, loyal only to-"Laura protested.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Skywalker."Ursa answered.

"We know that she was telling the truth about the Protectors before."Laura stated.

"Sabine and the two of us fought Gar Saxon on Concord Dawn."Ezra said. "He was proud that he wiped them all out."

"Sabine, she fought Governor Saxon?"Ursa asked.

"Yeah, she did."Laura answered. "And she held her own."

"Then I'm afraid what I have to do is unfortunate."Ursa stated.

The warriors aimed their guns at the three jedi.

Kanan and the two teenagers stood back to back to protect each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tristan was sparring with Sabine with metal rods in the sparring room.

"You've been practising, brother."Sabine said and reached out her hand.

Tristan doesn't answer her and doesn't help her up.

"Let me guess."Sabine said as she stood up. "You think I'm a traitor too."

"No."Tristan replied. "But when you left, the other clans turned their backs on us, we lost everything!"

Tristan and Sabine clashed their metal rods together.

"Our power in the capitol, our respect and our honor."Tristan said. "If I can restore our family's name, if I can protect Father, then I have to try, Saxon promised!"

"Gar Saxon cannot be trusted."Sabine stated.

"Mother trusts him."Tristan said. "Enough to trade Skywalker and the Jedi for your safety."

Then engines rumbling was heard.

"Mother, what have you done?"Sabine whispered as she went out of the room.

Tristan followed her.

When they arrived, they saw the warriors aiming their guns at Laura and the two jedi.

"You can't do this!"Sabine protested looking at her mother.

Then Gar Saxon and his men showed up.

"Yes, she can."Gar answered. "Because she is loyal, just not to you."

Sabine's eyes widen in shock.

"I believe you have something else for me."Gar said.

Ursa threw the blacksaber to Gar.

"No!"Sabine said.

Tristan grabbed his sister's arm. "Sabine, this is for the best."

Sabine closed her eyes in sorrow.

"I've upheld my end of the bargain, Saxon."Ursa said. "You have the Darksaber, take Skywalker, the Jedi and let my daughter go."

"Your mother betrayed everything you believe in to save you."Gar said. "It's admirable, except she consorted with known traitors to do it."

"What are you talking about?"Ursa asked.

"Why, Countess, you are harboring rebels and a valuable jedi here."Gar said.

Laura glared angrily at him.

"Clan Wren is clearly a threat to the Empire and must be made an example of."Gar stated.

Gar's men and the Clan Wren warriors aimed guns at each other.

"Governor, wait!"Tristan stated. "It doesn't have to be this way, we are all Mandalorians."

"I've been fair to you, Tristan, and you've served me well."Gar said. "I'll give you a choice, stand with me, or die with your family."

Tristan points his blaster at Sabine, while Ursa looked in shock and Gar smirked.

But then Tristan pointed his blaster at Gar.

"I choose family."Tristan stated.

Gar glared at him. "Then Clan Wren ends here."

He then activated the dark saber.

Then Fenn bursts into the throne room and hands Ezra, Laura and Kanan back their lightsabers.

The three jedi activated their lightsabers to block the blasts from Gar's men.

"Thanks!"Laura said with a smirk.

"Took you long enough!"Kanan said.

"Rau!"Gar growled.

Then gunfight breaks out.

"I've been busy."Fenn stated as he used his blaster.

"Remember, only blast the guys-"Sabine said.

"In white, we got it."Ezra said.

Ursa shoots one of Saxon's Commandos with her blasters.

Sabine shoots another one of Saxon's men.

She then notice Gar approaching her mother.

Sabine tried to shoot him, but a commando blast her blaster out of her hand.

But then a commando got knocked by Laura with the force.

"Sabine!"Laura shouted and threw her purple lightsaber at her.

Saxon tries to attack Ursa with the Darksaber, but Sabine intercepts his blow with Laura's lightsaber.

"You will be taken back to Mandalore to finish what you started, the last living member of the Wren Clan."Gar growled.

Gar and Sabine ignite their jetpacks and fight.

The two blast their way out of the fortress and land in the snow, with Sabine damaging her jetpack.

Tristan shoots the last of Saxon's Commandos. "Sabine!"

The two Mandalorians then spar on the ice with their blades.

Sabine ducks Saxon's blows while her family, Rau and the three Jedi watch.

Ezra and Laura tried to help, but Ursa stopped him.

"By Mandalorian custom and law, no one can interfere."Ursa said.

"Are your customs more important than the life of your daughter?"Kanan asked.

Gar ignites his jetpack and fires at Sabine.

Sabine deflects his blows with her portable shield and fires her flamethrower at him.

She manages to damage his jetpack, forcing him to land on the ice.

"I'm impressed."Gar said. "You have some skill, but not enough to save you."

"That's funny."Sabine stated as she activated the purple lightsaber. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

The two then charge for a final clash as the ice beneath them begins to crack.

Sabine manages to knock the Darksaber out of Saxon's hand and holds both Laura's lightsaber and the Darksaber around his neck.

"Yield."Sabine ordered.

"I'll never yield to you, girl."Gar growled. "You'll have to kill me."

Laura, Ezra and Kanan looked at each other.

"That might be the Mandalorian way, but it's not my way."Sabine said. "Not anymore."

Tristan and the others watch in shock.

As Sabine walks back to her family, she fails to notice Saxon drawing his blaster and freezes in shock as a shot rings out.

However, it was not Saxon who fired and he has enough time to glare at Ursa, who holds a smoking blaster, before crumpling to the ice, dead.

Ursa went up to her daughter.

"Mother..."Sabine said with a smile.

"No one threatens our family."Ursa said putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Gar Saxon was guilty of treason against the throne, collaboration with our enemy, and the execution of my fellow Protectors."Fenn said. "But when the rest of Mandalore finds out about his death, there will be chaos."

"Perhaps Mandalore needs chaos if it's to become strong once again, and so that we may find a leader worthy of our people."Ursa said.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Chopper arriving with the _Phantom II_ showed up.

"Sure, now you show up when all the fighting is over."Ezra said with a smirk.

"Very funny, rust bucket."Laura joked as she folded her arms.

Chopper beeped at the two teenagers.

"The Empire will come for you once they find out what's happened here."Kanan said. "The Rebellion can help."

"The same Rebellion that sent you for my help?"Ursa asked. "No, Mandalore must rise by itself, we protect our own."

"So do we."Kanan said. "Sabine?"

"She's right."Sabine replied.

Surprised looks grew on Ezra and Laura's faces.

"Wait."Ezra said. "You're not coming with us?"

"So this is good-bye..."Laura said sadly.

Chopper let out a sad beep.

"I'm done running away."Sabine said. "My father's on Mandalore, we'll find a way to get him back and then Then maybe we can join the fight against the Empire, but right now, I can do more good here."

The three jedi shared sad looks at each other.

"I am so-"Kanan said.

"Do not say you're proud of me."Sabine said.

"Me? Never."Kanan said with a smirk.

Sabine hugged him.

"But I am going to miss you."Kanan said.

"We all will."Ezra said.

"Yeah and we understand."Laura said. "Family comes first before anything..."

"Thank you."Sabine said with a smile. "All three of you."

The three jedi smiled back at her.

Sabine, Fenn, and her family watch as the _Phantom II_ departed.

"You did well today."Fenn said. "All of Clan Wren saw who you've become, you could lead Mandalore."

"No."Sabine replied. "This was about my family, I'm not Mandalore's leader, but I'll find the person who is."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far**

 **Just a week left until the episode 'Twin Suns', o** **oh this is so exciting  
**

 **I would be happy to get ideas from any of you:)**


	34. Through Imperial Eyes

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 34: Through Imperial Eyes**

The Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus waking up in his personal quarters as sirens ring in the background.

When Kallus exits his chambers, he sees stormtroopers running down the corridor.

"Battle stations, sir!"a stormtrooper stated.

Kallus walks to his wash basin and washes his face.

Shortly later, Kallus entered the bridge of an Imperial light cruiser orbiting the planet Lothal.

"Lieutenant Lyste, are we under attack?"Agent Kallus asked.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way."Lieutenant Lyste said. "This stolen shuttle reportedly blasted its way out of the Lothal spaceport, I'm moving to intercept,prepare tractor beam."

The shuttle turns out to be a Star Commuter 200 and the TIE fighters damage the shuttle's right fin.

The tractor beam captures the shuttle.

"We have tractor lock."an imperial solider said.

"I'll head up the boarding party."Agent Kallus stated.

In the landing bay, Agent Kallus meets up with the stormtrooper boarding party as they forcibly drag a helmeted rebel and a female bounty hunter wearing a dark purple helmet and armor.

Their hands were cuffed.

"Let us go!"the rebel said.

"You're making a mistake!"the female bounty hunter said.

"Remove their helmets."Agent Kallus said.

The two stromtroopers removed the two teenagers helmets, which turned out to be Ezra and Laura.

Agent Kallus's eyes widen a bit.

"What're you looking at, Imperial scum?"Ezra growled.

"Bring them to the detention cells."Agent Kallus ordered as he walked away.

A stromtrooper took away Ezra's blaster.

"Hey, be careful with that."Ezra said.

"Just forget it."Laura said coldly.

The two stormtroopers took Ezra and Laura away.

Then a stormtrooper came with AP-5 along with a disguised Chopper and BB-8.

"Commander, I found three more."the stormtrooper said.

"Droids?"the commander stormtrooper asked.

"We were aboard the shuttle when it was stolen."AP-5 said.

"Well, stay here and wait for processing."the commander stormtrooper ordered as he walked away.

"Oh, we can do that."AP-5 said. "We can do that just fine."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

* * *

Afterwards...

Agent Kallus accompanies Ezra, Laura and the stormtroopers to the detention block.

The stormtroopers threw Ezra and Laura into their cell.

"Leave us."Agent Kallus ordered. "I'll interrogate them myself."

The stormtroopers nodded and walked away.

Once they were gone, Agent Kallus used his cylinder to shut down the camera and the door.

"Don't you two realize how dangerous it is for you to be here?"Agent Kallus scolded. "If anyone recognizes you two-"

"They won't."Ezra responded. "You know how big the Empire is."

Agent Kallus removed their cuffs.

"Most troopers don't even know what we look like, especially me since I'm the most wanted."Laura said with a smile.

"I hope that's true for both our sakes."Agent Kallus said. "If they discover you two are here, I'll be executed for treason!"

Ezra chuckled. "You might be anyway."

"Also we think the Empire was monitoring your last Fulcrum transmission."Laura stated.

"So you two got captured to warn me?"Agent Kallus asked in shock.

"Nope."Ezra answered. "To get you out of here."

"Well, I guess I have no choice now."Agent Kallus said.

"Look, we're not happy about it, either."Ezra said.

"For all we know, you're playing a long game to set us up."Laura added folding her arms. "You know since day one."

"I could say the same to you two."Agent Kallus said. "I suppose for now, we'll just have to trust each other."

"Open this door!"Lieutenant Lyste ordered outside.

Ezra feigns being tortured by Kallus and Laura quickly pretended she was thrown to the floor.

Then the door opened.

"Stop! We'll tell you anything!"Ezra begged.

"Just don't bring us to the Emperor!"Laura said in fear.

"Captured Skywalker and made a confession already?"Lieutenant Lyste said with smirk. "You are good, but it will have to wait, Admiral Thrawn's fleet's just arrived, and he has summoned us aboard his ship, bring Skywalker and the prisoner."

"Skywalker and the prisoner?"Agent Kallus asked.

"To show the Grand Admiral how effective I am in dealing with the rebel threat, especially her."Lieutenant Lyste said eyeing Laura, who scowled at him.

The two stormtroopers hand-cuffed Ezra and Laura's hands as they took them away.

As Agent Kallus, Lieutenant Lyste, Ezra and Laura head towards the cruiser's landing bay, they encounter AP-5, Chopper and BB-8.

"Excuse me."AP-5 said.

"I did not request any droids to accompany us."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"My counterparts has recordings of the shuttle theft."AP-5 said. "Protocol is for us to provide it as testimony against the thieves."

"Very well."Lieutenant Lyste said.

Lieutenant Lyste, Agent Kallus, Ezra, Laura and the three droids travel aboard a _Sentinel_ -class landing craft to Thrawn's flagship, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_.

"I haven't been summoned by ranking officers since that incident with the Organa siblings from Alderaan."Lieutenant Lyste said. "Oh, that was not a pleasant meeting, I shall endeavor to make a better impression this time."

"I'm sure you will, Lieutenant."Agent Kallus said.

 _"Shuttle TYA77, transmit clearance codes."_ the man said over the comm.

"Copy, Chimera, transmitting codes now."the imperial officer said.

The flight operator tells Shuttle TYA77 to transmit their clearance codes to the _Chimaera_ , which allows them to dock in the Star Destroyer's hangar.

The Shuttle TYA77 lands.

"Skywalker and a rebel prisoner for the Grand Admiral."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Take him to detention block B-7 and Skywalker to detention block C-6."the stormtrooper ordered.

The stormtroopers took Ezra and Laura away.

"We need to update our status to the retrieval team."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The retrieval team Kanan Jarrus and Rex are flying a stolen shuttle through hyperspace.

"You're where?"Kanan asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer?"Rex said in shock. "What in blazes are you doing there?"

BB-8 beeped.

"They transferred Ezra and Laura there after they got captured."Kanan said.

"Well, that really changes the plan."Rex stated. "Our clearance codes are for the light cruiser, not Thrawn's Star Destroyer."

"Chop, you've got to get us those clearance codes."Kanan said.

* * *

Back on the _Chimaeara_...

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Clearance codes?"AP-5 asked. "We can't just download those from any terminal."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in frustration.

"We'll have to find an officer's port."AP-5 said as the three of them walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Agent Kallus and Lieutenant Lyste walk past several Imperial officers including Captain Brunson, Commander Brom Titus, and an unidentified third officer. All have their hands behind their backs and are being escorted by stormtroopers.

"Those were sector command staff."Lieutenant Lyste said. "What are they doing here?"

"I can only guess."Agent Kallus said.

The two approach Grand Admiral Thrawn's office.

"Your code cylinders."a stormtrooper ordered.

"Now, see here, I am a lieutenant!"Lieutenant Lyste growled.

"Understood, sir."a stormtrooper said. "Your cylinders?"

"Thrawn is known for being thorough."Agent Kallus said.

Lieutenant Lyste and Agent Kallus hand their cylinder codes and the guard allows them to proceed inside Thrawn's office.

Inside Thrawn's office, the two Imperial officers find Thrawn sparring with two Imperial sentry droids.

"Override code, Rukh."Thrawn ordered.

The two droids enter hibernation mode.

"He is ready for us."Admiral Konstantine said.

The old man was the ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen, Agent Kallus's former instructor.

"Colonel Yularen."Agent Kallus said. "I don't know if you remember me from the academy..."

"Of course, young Agent Kallus."Colonel Yularen said. "I keep tabs on all my star pupils."

"What brings you to Lothal?"Agent Kallus asked.

"We are in need of his expertise."Thrawn said as he came into the room. "There's a rebel spying on me, codename Fulcrum and perhaps today, we're going to learn their true identity, a traitor in our ranks is feeding Skywalker and the rebels information that is the only logical explanation for their success and our failure."

"I will do everything in my power to find this spy, Grand Admiral."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Lieutenant."Thrawn said. "However, few are above suspicion, ISB Colonel Yularen will question each of you."

"In the meantime, be vigilant."Colonel Yularen said. "Watch your subordinates closely and your peers even closer."

"Our spy must be unmasked quickly, as I'm on the verge of locating the rebel base in this sector."Thrawn said as he pressed a map and show a thousand planets. "I've narrowed it down to these worlds."

"From among thousands."Admiral Konstantine said. "How?"

"An analysis of rebel hyperspace routes, their attacks on Imperial ships and facilities, and rather importantly, proximity to Lothal."Thrawn said and then the hologram map went off. "You're dismissed."

Lieutenant Lyste and Admiral Konstantine left the room.

Colonel Yularen spoke with Agent Kallus.

"Agent Kallus, you've had multiple encounters with Skywalker the rebels in this sector."Colonel Yularen said. "Any thoughts on our traitor?"

"A high-level intelligence leak suggests an officer."Agent Kallus said.

"True, but in our technological system, accessing information tends to be easier than having the means to transmit it without the Empire's knowledge."Colonel Yularen said.

"Perhaps the communication division?"Agent Kallus suggested.

"Too obvious."Colonel Yularen said. "Whoever this spy is, they have a method of transmitting that we are, as yet, unaware of."

"If I can do anything to help."Agent Kallus said.

"I'll let you know."Colonel Yularen said. "Agent."

He then walked back to Thrawn's office.

"It is said no traitor escapes the eye of Yularen for long."Lieutenant Lyste said.

"I guess we'll see."Agent Kallus said.

"Kallus."Governor Pryce said. "I saw a report that a shuttle theft from Lothal was prevented."

"Actually, Lieutenant Lyste was responsible for that."Agent Kallus said.

"Really?"Governor Pryce asked. "Well, that deserves commendation."

"Thank you, Governor."Lieutenant Lyste said as Governor Pryce walked away.

"Step carefully."Agent Kallus said as he secretly took Lyste's cylinder. "ISB is watching her, you should, too."

"What? Why?"Lieutenant Lyste asked. "You don't mean Pryce is the rebel spy? That's why she wasn't in the meeting."

"Thrawn has no proof yet, but I'm sure he'd be grateful if you kept an eye on her."Agent Kallus said.

"He can count on me."Lieutenant Lyste said and walked away.

Agent Kallus smirked as he walked away.

* * *

In Thrawn's Office...

"Any progress?"Governor Pryce asked.

"I'm certain the spy was present at our interviews."Thrawn said. "Now, to see if they take our bait and warn the rebels."

"I may have something."Colonel Yularen said. "A coded rebel message was beamed from this ship right after an off-ship prisoner was transferred to your detention blocks, B-7 and C-6."

"Well, then...shall we visit these mysterious prisoners?"Thrawn said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Agent Kallus stumbles upon AP-5 and the two droids arguing about whether to get the codes before they release Bridger.

"No, we should get the codes before we release Bridger and Skywalker."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

Agent Kallus used his cylinder to power down the cameras.

"This way."Agent Kallus said.

Agent Kallus went to the cell and saw Ezra up the ceiling.

"Please stop that."Agent Kallus said.

"What?"Ezra asked as he went down. "It worked before, now let's get Laura and-"

Stormtrooper grunts were heard and they saw Laura in front of the entrance.

"Messed me?"Laura asked with a smirk as she removed her bounty helmet.

"We were just about to rescue you."Ezra said.

"I don't need saving otherwise I would've end up being brought to the lapdog of the Emperor."Laura joked. "Now let's leave before any one spots us."

Agent Kallus uncuffed Ezra.

"None of us will be leaving without the clearance codes to this ship."AP-5 stated.

"I hadn't thought of that."Ezra said.

"Of course you didn't."Laura muttered.

"And I'm afraid there's another complication."Agent Kallus said. "I've just learned that Thrawn is very close to locating your base, you have to tell me where it is."

"So you can tell him? No way!"Ezra said angrily. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Not if Thrawn destroys it first."Agent Kallus said. "I need to know its location so I can remove it from his database."

"If it's even on his list?"Laura asked.

"If I may..."AP-5 said. "We can accomplish both of our goals by infiltrating Grand Admiral Thrawn's office, Agent Kallus can keep our base hidden and we can gain the clearance codes we so desperately need."

"Okay, we'll do it."Ezra said.

"There's a problem."Laura stated. "But how will we know if Thrawn is in his office?"

Agent Kallus replied on his cylinder. "Lieutenant Lyste, where are you?"

 _"Following Pryce."_ Lieutenant Lyste replied. _"She's headed to the detention cells with Admiral Thrawn and Colonel Yularen."_

"Stay on her."Agent Kallus said. "But remember, Lieutenant, don't let them see you."

The three rebels and the three droids went away from the detention block.

Laura looked at her boyfriend. "We'll have to get ourselves some uniforms."

* * *

Afterwards...

When Thrawn entered the detention block with Pryce and Yularen, they find that the surveillance system has been deactivated.

"Surveillance has been deactivated."Thrawn said.

"And where are the guards?"Governor Pryce asked.

Yularen opened the cell with his cylinder and saw it was empty.

"And where are the prisoners?"Thrawn asked.

"The code records show your Lieutenant Lyste was the last person to access this cell."Yularen said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Agent Kallus, the two teengers and the three droids were in the corridor.

Ezra and Laura both wore an imperial uniform and cap.

"I liked being a bounty hunter better."Ezra said.

"We all make sacrifices."Agent Kallus said.

"Okay."Laura said and looked at AP-5. "AP-5, BB-8 stand guard here and let us know if anyone's coming."

BB-8 beeped at her.

"Oh, good, the thankless job."AP-5 said.

Agent Kallus, Ezra, Laura and Chopper saw a trooper guarding Thrawn's office.

"See that trooper?"Agent Kallus said. "Convince him you are Lieutenant Lyste and your Captain Juno Eclipse, here is his code cylinder get him to open the door with it."

"Don't worry I have got a cylinder too."Laura whispered.

"I am Lieutenant Lyste."Ezra said.

"And I'm Captain Juno Eclipse."Laura said. "Admiral Thrawn told you to expect us."

Ezra and Laura handed the stormtrooper their cylinders.

"Lieutenant Lyste, Captain Eclipse."the stormtrooper repeated. "Thrawn told me to expect you both."

The stormtrooper allows them to enter the office.

Ezra spotted Hera's Kalikori. "Hey, that's Hera's-"

"We're not here to steal art."Agent Kallus stated.

Laura looked around the office and her eyes widen in shock, when she saw a familiar necklace in one of Thrawn's storage cupboards.

It was the Japor Snippet that her father gave to her mother as a gift.

 _"Daddy's japor snippet!"_ Laura thought. _"I thought I lost that forever!"_

Laura secretly took the snippet and hid it around her neck before anyone noticed.

"Chopper just stole the codes."Ezra said.

"Fine."Agent Kallus said.

"Chop, transmit the codes to Kanan."Laura ordered.

"Are you crazy?"Agent Kallus said. "They'll intercept the transmission!"

"Yeah, that a secret code was transmitted from Thrawn's office."Ezra said.

"Good point."Agent Kallus said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shuttle...

"Chop, what's going on?"Kanan asked.

Chopper beeped and then transmits the codes to Kanan and Rex.

"The codes are coming through now."Kanan said.

"Good job, Chopper."Rex said. "Tell them to get to the hangar, hurry."

* * *

Back in the Office...

Agent Kallus, Ezra and Laura were examining Thrawn's star chart.

"You were right."Ezra said. "Thrawn is close to finding our base."

"This isn't good."Laura said nervously.

"Droid, erase that planet and add another as a decoy."Agent Kallus ordered.

Chopper grunted.

AP-5 contacts Agent Kallus in his comlink.

 _"Unfortunate news."_ Ap-5 said. _"Grand Admiral Thrawn is headed for his office."_

"What? Try to stall him!"Ezra said.

 _"Oh, wait, I can't."_ AP-5 replied. _"He's at the door."_

Laura's eyes widen in shock.

"I'll handle it."Agent Kallus replied.

Thrawn appeared in front of his office.

"Lieutenant Lyste is inside, sir."the stormtrooper said.

"Ready your weapon and follow me."Thrawn ordered.

Thrawn entered his office with his armed guards.

"Chopper, shut off the holo map."Laura whispered.

"Come on!"Ezra said. "Kallus, let's...where'd he go?"

"Hide!"Laura whispered.

Chopper shuts off the holomap as he, Ezra and Laura hide in the darkened room.

Thrawn opens and examines his map.

Agent Kallus sneaked into Thrawn's gym and sets the sentry droids to attack mode.

Ezra, Laura and Chopper remained super quiet.

Thrawn then heard noises coming from the gym and put off his holo-map.

"Is everything all right, sir?"the stormtrooper asked.

"Apparently so."Thrawn answered. "Yes."

Then the sentry droids came into the room and took out the two stormtroopers.

"Override code, Rukh."Thrawn ordered.

Thrawn began to fight the sentry droids.

"Come on, while he's distracted."Ezra whispered.

Laura nodded as she and Chopper walked quietly out.

"Lyste!"Thrawn growled.

The two kids and Chopper met up with Agent Kallus.

"Assassin droids?"Laura asked with a smirk. "I'm impressed."

"You're welcome."Agent Kallus said.

"Nice work."Ezra said.

Agent Kallus, Ezra and Laura began to flee in the corridor with Chopper.

AP-5 and BB-8 spotted them.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."Laura said.

* * *

Back in the office...

Thrawn manages to shoot the droids with one of the stormtroopers' blaster rifles.

Thrawn took out his comlink. "Colonel, listen to me carefully..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well, here goes nothing."Rex said.

Rex and Kanan exit hyperspace above Lothal to discover Thrawn's Seventh Fleet orbiting the planet.

"Whoa."Rex said.

"Hey, gramps, you want to fill me in?"Kanan asked.

"Lot of ships."Rex said.

"How many?"Kanan asked.

"Don't worry about it."Rex said.

"Just transmit the codes."Kanan said. "Fast."

* * *

Back in Thrawn's Seventh Fleet...

"Shuttle TY992, you are cleared to land."a communication officer said.

"Get me Governor Pryce."Colonel Yularen ordered.

* * *

In the _Chimaera_ 's Hangar...

A disguised Kanan and Rex land in the _Chimaera_ 's hangar bay.

"Comfortable?"Kanan asked.

"I thought I lost a little weight."Rex said.

Ezra, Laura, Agent Kallus and the three droids reach the hangar.

"There's our ride."Ezra said.

"And there's Governor Pryce."Agent Kallus said.

"Great."Laura muttered.

Governor Pryce went up to a dsguised Kanan and Rex with a stormtrooper.

"Troopers, stand down and remove your helmets."Governor Pryce said. "I'm placing you under arrest."

"There must be some kind of mistake, sir."Kanan said. "I'm sure we can-"

"Shoot him."Governor Pryce said to the stromtrooper.

The stormtrooper knocked out Kanan.

Rex fires at the trooper and then fights with Pryce in hand-to-had combat.

"I don't want to hurt you, lady."Rex said.

"Don't worry, you won't."Governor Pryce said.

"She is the traitor!"Lieutenant Lyste said.

Lyste stumbles upon the figh.

"BB-8, seal the doors."Ezra ordered.

BB-8 beeped and sealed the doors behind them just in time before stormtrooper reinforcements arrive.

Yularen watches the fight from afar.

Pryce manages to knock Rex to the ground but Kanan has recovered.

Before she can shoot Kanan, Lyste shoots Pryce.

"I've got her! She's the traitor!"Lieutenant Lyste said.

Kanan helped Rex back in the shuttle.

Ezra, Laura and the three droids went abroad the shuttle.

"Trooper, are you all right?"Lieutenant Lyste asked. "Trooper?"

Laura smirked. "Bad choice."

"Skywalker!"Lieutenant Lyste growled as he pointed his blaster at the young jedi.

Agent Kallus then knocks him to the ground.

"Come on, we've got to go."Rex said.

Agent Kallus puts Lyste's cylinder back on his pocket.

The shuttle door began to close.

"Kallus, come on."Ezra said.

"Come with us."Laura said.

"There's been a change of plans now that I've captured Fulcrum."Agent Kallus stated.

Ezra and Laura looked at him sadly.

"I can do more good here."Agent Kallus stated.

The rebels flee on their shuttle just as Colonel Yularen and stormtrooper reinforcements blast their way through the hangar.

Agent Kallus grabs Lyste and denounces him as the rebel spy.

"Traitor! You're the rebel spy!"Agent Kallus growled. "Troopers! Seize him!"

"What are you talking about?"Lieutenant Lyste asked.

"Take him away."Colonel Yularen ordered.

The stormtroopers took Lieutenant Lyste away.

"No."Lieutenant Lyste protested. "Wait! I'm not the spy, Governor Pryce is!"

A stormtrooper helped Governor Pryce up.

"It seems you stopped our spy from escaping, Agent Kallus."Colonel Yularen said.

"Tell them, Kallus! It's her!"Lieutenant Lyste shouted. "She's the one! Kallus!"

* * *

Afterwards in Thrawn's Office...

"Lyste's code cylinder confirms our suspicions."Colonel Yularen said. "He used it to override security, release the prisoner, and contact the rebels."

"I have my own proof of Lyste's treachery."Governor Pryce said. "Thank you for your brave actions, Agent Kallus."

"Well done."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Unfortunately, not in time to stop him from an assassination attempt on the Admiral."Agent Kallus said. "My apologies, sir.

"None required."Thrawn said. "He did not succeed, the Empire will make a note of your service, Agent Kallus, you may go."

"Thank you, Grand Admiral."Agent Kallus said.

Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine and Governor Pryce walked out the office.

"Things have fallen into place a little too perfectly for my liking."Colonel Yularen said. "And I don't think Lieutenant Lyste is capable of what you've accused him of."

"I agree."Thrawn said.

A stormtrooper brings in Ezra and Laura's helmets.

"Sir, the prisoner's effects have arrived, as you requested."a stormtrooper said.

"Colonel Yularen, what do you think of this design?"Thrawn asked.

"A beast of some kind."Colonel Yularen said.

"A stylized expression of a Loth-cat, a ubiquitous native of Lothal and rendered by a very familiar artist."Thrawn said. "The use of this specific color, the angle of the line, this is the work of the rebel Sabine Wren, I believe these helmets belongs to her compatriot, the young Jedi and our escaped prisoners, Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker."

"Laura Skywalker?"Colonel Yularen asked. "Does that child happen to be related to Anakin Skywalker in someway?"

"Yes..."Thrawn said. "Skywalker is her father and the girl's mother happen to be the decreased senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, which explains a lot where she got her stubborness from."

Colonel Yularen was in complete surpise at this statement.

"But if Bridger _and_ Skywalker were the shuttle thieves, why didn't Kallus alert us?"Colonel asked.

"Because, Colonel Yularen, Kallus is the rebel spy, Fulcrum."Thrawn said firmly.

Colonel Yularen's eyes widen in shock.

"He used Lyste's cylinder to impersonate and implicate him."Thrawn said. "And more importantly, he used the young Jedi's power to gain access to my office and reprogram my droids, while young Skywalker secretly took a valuable object without anyone noticing, very skillfully, I might add."

"I would never have suspected one of my best students was capable of this betrayal."Colonel Yularen said.

"And that is why you and so many others have been deceived."Thrawn said with a evil smile. "I believe Agent Fulcrum will prove far more useful to the Empire than Kallus ever was."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	35. Secret Cargo

I don't own Star Wars Rebels or its characters, but my ocs Laura Skywalker, Ivan Organa and future ocs.

Enjoy:)

* * *

 **The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 35: Secret Cargo**

The Spectres' starship _Ghost_ hiding near two wrecked former Separatist warships.

A _Recusant_ -class light destroyer and a _Munificent_ -class star frigate.

Inside the _Ghost_ 's cockpit, Hera, Ezra, Laura and Zeb are listening to a propaganda HoloNet broadcast played by Chopper.

Laura sat on the seat in front of Ezra.

But the four rebels were completely bored.

 _"In zero-ten, I will discuss the dramatic events transpiring in your Imperial Sen-"_ Alton said.

Chopper put off the hologram revealing the Empire symbol.

"Hope we're not going to be hiding in this can forever."Zeb groaned. "There's only so much HoloNet, I can take."

"I agree."Laura muttered before taking a bite of her yogan. "All of this lying around is making my legs ache."

"Well, I'd say they're late, but we don't even know when they're supposed to show up, or who we're meeting."Ezra said.

Chopper beeped.

"Whoever they are, Senator Organa wants them to get where they're going, and he's trusting us to get them fuel."Hera said.

"If he trusts us, why is he keeping us in the dark?"Ezra asked.

"You know as much as I do."Hera said.

"No wonder Kanan volunteered for that supply run."Laura muttered with an unhappy look. "Good thing, BB-8 went with him."

"Heh."Zeb chuckled.

Then the hologram of newscaster Alton appeared again.

 _"Imperial Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila has shocked the Senate with her treasonous remarks against Emperor Palpatine."_ Alton said.

Then the hologram of Senator Mon Mothma appeared.

 _"I name the Emperor himself for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Ghorman."_ Senator Mothma said. _"Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule, this massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor is little more than a lying executioner, imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security, we cannot allow this evil to stand."_

Then the hologram went off.

"Wow."Ezra said. "Did she really say that about the Emperor?"

"I'm surprised she's still breathing."Laura said.

"Lady's got guts."Zeb joked.

Suddenly, there was a proximity alert and the Spectres see a tactical infiltration pod approaching them.

The pod had an E-XD infiltrator droid.

"Maybe that's our contact."Ezra said.

"I don't think so."Hera said and looked at Chopper. "Chopper, scan."

Chopper beeped and showed the hologram of the pod.

"A probe? What's it doing way out here?"Hera asked.

"Speaks Imperial."Laura said. "That's bad."

"Let's blast it before it spots us."Zeb said.

"Ezra,Laura, get in the nose guns, but hold your fire."Hera ordered. "We don't want to attract attention if we can avoid it, I'll power down so it can't scan us that includes you, Chopper."

Chopper beeped and Zeb powers him down.

Ezra and Laura quietly made their way to the gun points.

"Nobody make a move."Hera stated.

"I don't think it saw us."Zeb said.

"I'll be convinced when it leaves."Hera said.

"That doesn't look like leaving."Ezra said.

"It's headed right for us."Laura said nervously.

"Must be scanning for life signs."Hera said.

"Well, that's just great."Zeb muttered. "We can't shoot it with the power down."

"Ezra, Laura, be ready."Hera stated.

"Just say when."Laura suggested.

"Move a bit closer."Ezra said. "Just a little bit closer."

"Now!"Hera said as she powered the _Ghost_.

"Come on, kids, hit it before it transmits our location."Zeb stated.

"That thing's quick!"Laura growled.

"I can't get a clean shot."Ezra stated.

As the chase continues, a large freighter emerges from hyperspace.

"Whoa, who's that?"Ezra asked.

"Another rebellion?"Laura said in surprise.

"Never mind."Hera stated. "Stay on target."

Ezra and Laura manages to destroy the pod just as Hera receives a transmission from Gold Squadron.

 _"Phoenix Leader, this is Gold Squadron."_ the pilot said. _"We catch you at a bad time?"_

"Sorry about that, Gold Squadron."Hera said. "Close call with an Imperial probe."

 _"Were you detected?"_ the pilot asked.

"Chances are high, it called for reinforcements."Hera said.

 _"Begin fueling immediately, we need to get out of here before the Empire arrives."_ the pilot said.

The _Ghost_ docks with the large freighter, which turns out to be Mon Mothma's ship _Chandrila Mistress_.

Hera, Ezra, Laura, Zeb and Chopper meet Mon Mothma's senatorial attache Erskin Semaj and Captain Jon Vander.

"Captain Syndulla, I presume."Erskin said. "I'm Erskin Semaj, Senatorial attache and this is Captain Vander, he leads Gold Squadron."

"This is Ezra, Laura and Zeb and Chopper."Hera said.

"So, what're ya transportin?"Ezra asked.

"Please understand, due to security concerns, your crew will not be allowed to board our vessel."Erskin said.

"Well, you're all welcome aboard ours."Hera said. "Let's get to refueling."

Afterwards...

The group refuel the freighter's Y-wing starfighter escorts.

A female pilot known as Gold Two meet the _Ghost_ crew.

"We've heard a lot about you, Phoenix Squadron."Gold Two said.

"You have?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah."Gold Two said. "You blew up the comm tower on Lothal, and Tarkin's Star Destroyer."

"The tower wasn't us, but the Star Destroyer, guilty as charged."Zeb chuckled.

"You might think twice before you pull another stunt like that."Gold Two said. "The Imperials have tightened security throughout the entire Outer Rim as a result, you're making things harder for all of us."

"Well, we don't mind doing things the hard way."Zeb stated.

"Let's have this argument another time."Captain Vander said. "Your little encounter may have jeopardized this mission."

"Oh, you mean the probe."Zeb said with a hint of anger. "What did you expect us to do?"

"It would have been prudent to avoid detection, as ordered."Captain Vander said. "This assignment is extremely sensitive."

"Really?"Ezra asked sarcastically. "Well, maybe you should have given us a few more details instead of being so sensitive about your assignment."

"And not to mention your lack of rudeness."Laura said leaning against the wall.

Chopper beeped.

"Did your droid just insult us?"Gold Two said.

"Thank you, Chopper."Laura said with a smirk and earned a scowl from Gold Two.

"My crew did the best we could, but you didn't give us much information to go on."Hera said.

"Look, that probe, it was probably looking for us, specifically."Erskin said. "We are carrying cargo highly valuable to the Rebellion, and desperately wanted by the Empire."

"We have incoming!"Hera stated.

The rebels then hear a proximity alert.

Then an Imperial light cruiser and a _Gozanti_ -class cruiser exit hyperspace and dispatch TIE fighters.

 _"Gold Leader, we have enemy contact."_ a pilot said. _"Imperial cruiser and fighters."_

"Move to intercept."Captain Vander ordered in his comlink. "I'm on my way."

The TIEs began strafing the _Chandrila Mistress_ and the female pilot got hurt, when she falls down from a platform.

"Gold Two is down."Ezra stated.

"Zeb, get her to Medical, and then get on the guns."Hera ordered.

"What about our ships?"Laura suggested. "We need all the firepower we can get."

"You got anyone who can fly them?"Captain Vandar asked.

"Yeah, us."Ezra and Laura replied in unison.

Captain Vandar looked at Hera.

"They can do it."Hera said.

Captain Vandar went up the ladder.

"Just remember what I taught you."Hera said.

Ezra entered the Y-wing's cockpit, while Laura went on the other Y-wing.

The two teenagers put on their helmets as they flew their ships.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"We need to detach from the transport or we're all going down."Zeb stated as he fired the TIE fighters with the cannons.

"Chopper, jettison the fuel pod and get ready."Hera ordered.

Chopper beeped and jettison the fuel pod.

Then he beeped again.

"The hatch is jammed?"Hera asked. "We'll have to detach it manually, come on."

Hera and Chopper rush to detach the hatch.

* * *

In Space...

"Form up a defensive perimeter."Captain Vander ordered. "We have got to protect our transport from that cruiser."

Ezra and Laura nodded.

* * *

In the Hatch...

 _"Transport's lost shields."_ Erskin said over the PA.

"Get everyone off the transport and on the Ghost, now."Hera said.

Hera manages to open the boarding hatch just in time for Mon Mothma and her crew to escape the stricken shuttle.

"Let us be of assistance, Captain."Senator Mothma said.

"Senator Mon Mothma."Hera said in amazement.

"Proper introductions will have to wait, I'm afraid."Senator Mothma said.

"Right."Hera said. "If you could help my droid, I'll get us out of here."

Hera ran off as the Senator helped Chopper.

* * *

In Space...

 _"Gold Leader, we need a diversion."_ Hera said.

"Copy."Captain Vander replied. "Gold Squadron, follow my lead."

"We're right behind you."Ezra said.

 _"Take your shot, kids."_ Captain Vander said.

"Understood, captain."Laura replied.

Ezra and Laura blasted down the TIE fighters.

Captain Vander used the ion cannons of his Y-wing to disable the light cruiser shields.

"Whoa!"Ezra said in amazement.

"What was that?"Laura asked.

"Ion cannon."Captain Vander replied. "Disabled their shields."

* * *

Back in the Hatch...

 _"How's the detach coming?"_ Hera asked in the PA.

"We almost have it."Mon Mothma said.

Mon Mothma and Chopper manage to detach the _Ghost_ from Mothma's ship.

"Detach complete."Mon Mothma stated.

 _"Finish their cruiser."_ Hera said.

The _Ghost_ breaks free just as the Y-wings finish bombing the Imperial light cruiser.

The rebel ships then flee into hyperspace.

* * *

Afterwards on the _Ghost_...

The crew meet up with Senator Mothma and Erskin in the common room.

"Senator Mon Mothma, this is my crew, Zeb Orrelios, Laura Skywalker and out there, in one of your bombers, Ezra Bridger."Hera said.

"I know of young Mr Bridger, alongside young Skywalker and I thank you, Captain Orrelios."Senator Mothma said.

"We saw your speech on the HoloNet."Ezra said. "You really let the Emperor have it."

"It was really impressive, if I say so myself, senator."Laura said.

"I only wish words had more of an impact."Senator Mothma said.

"Senator, let's forget this mission and get you back to Chandrila to a proper hiding place."Erskin said.

"No hiding."Senator Mothma replied. "My presence at the meeting is not optional."

"You mean the meeting?"Hera asked in surprise.

"Erskin, I trust them to get me there."Senator Mothma said. "We're in the process of building an alliance, uniting the various rebel cells across the galaxy, my challenge to the Emperor was a call to stand against the Empire, my hope is, all who answer it will see that they are not alone, I must be there to meet them."

"Her involvement has been a secret, but the Empire will be attempting to track any ship that tries to leave this system."Erskin said.

"I know a way to sneak you out of the sector."Hera said. "Senator, we'll get you to that meeting."

Senator Mothma looked at Erskin."Give them the coordinates to Dantooine."

* * *

Back at Lothal's Capital City...

"The rebel squadron defended their transport vigorously, but we thwarted their attempt to refuel."Admiral Konstantine said. "A scan of the vessel before it was destroyed revealed no cargo aboard, and only a small crew."

"Their cargo was something prized, a certain Senator, I suspect."Thrawn said.

"Senator Mothma?"Governor Pryce asked. "Her capture is a priority, if she escaped aboard the Ghost, where is she now?"

"Not where you'd expect."Thrawn replied. "Captain Syndulla will be creative in avoiding your blockades, she will brave the unlikeliest path to transport her passenger out of the sector."

He then showed a hologram of the Archeon pass.

"There, the Archeon pass, a favorite of Outer Rim smugglers."Thrawn said.

"Through the nebula?"Admiral Konstantine asked.

"Our capitol ships can't follow her."Governor Pryce said.

"Precisely."Thrawn said. "So I've readied my new prototype and our best pilots to hunt down and capture this rogue Senator."

"Grand Admiral, allow me the honor of silencing her."Governor Pryce said

"Very well, Governor."Thrawn replied. "Take Admiral Konstantine to the far side of the nebula and wait there, when our fighters flush the rebels out into the open, you'll be in position to capture Senator Mon Mothma alive, she could be our key to locating the true rebel fleet."

"As you wish, Grand Admiral."Governor Pryce replied as he and Admiral Konstantine left the room.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

Senator Mothma brought drinks for her and Hera in the control room.

"Sometimes I envy pilots like you, traveling through the stars."Senator Mothma said. "You can always leave your problems far behind you."

"Can't imagine you running from your problems."Hera said.

"I've spent my life in the Senate trying to do good, to preserve the rights of the people."Senator Mothma said.

"And we are grateful."Hera said.

"Little good it's done."Senator Mothma said. "The Emperor has crushed freedom over the years, bit by bit, I've opposed him where I could, but I've begun to see that the fight cannot be won in the Senate."

"The stakes are a bit higher out here on the front lines."Hera said. "Instead of being outvoted, you're outgunned."

"Life or death."Senator Mothma said. "It's a new experience, being on the run, but if that's what it takes..."

"Whatever it takes, this Rebellion is worth it."Hera finished.

The rebel crew jumped out of hyperspace.

"The Archeon Nebula."Captain Vander said. "There are stars forming in there, get too close and you'll burn up."

"Mmm, I can handle it."Ezra said with a smirk. "Hera and Laura taught me a few tricks, they're the best around."

Laura smiled and blushed at her boyfriend's statement.

Shortly later, a hyperdrive-equipped TIE Defender and its two TIE Interceptor escorts exit hyperspace.

"Fighter inbound."a gold pilot said. "Looks like a TIE of some kind, closing from point one-nine."

"Since when do TIEs have hyperdrives?"Captain Vander asked.

Laura's eyes widen in shock, when she recognized the TIE from the academy. "Oh, no..."

 _"Attention, rebel ship, this is Commander Vult Skerris of the Imperial Navy."_ Commander Skerris said _"You are harboring a traitor to the Empire, surrender immediately."_

"Gold Three and Four, send him our reply."Captain Vander said.

"Get out of there, both of you!"Ezra warned. "We know that ship, it's a prototype TIE Defender."

"It's armed with heavy cannons and shields too."Laura stated. "Please stop!"

The pilots ignore Ezra and Laura's warnings and Skerris swiftly wipes out the two Y-wings with his turbolaser cannons.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Go."Senator Mothma replied.

"Close formation."Hera ordered. "We might be able to lose him in the nebula."

* * *

In Space...

The rebel crew flew into the Archeon Nebula.

 _"Stay on the Ghost tight."_ Captain Vander ordered.

 _"And disable your proton torpedoes."_ Hera added.

"Why?"Ezra asked.

"They've been known to ignite the gas in clouds like these."Hera said.

Zeb, who was manning the _Ghost_ 's rear cannon, is unable to penetrate the TIE Defender, which is protected by a deflector shield.

"Those shields are too strong!"Zeb stated.

"He's got a lock on you!"Gold Five stated.

Gold Five, seeing that the Ghost is about to get shot down, sacrifices himself to save the senator.

"We lost Gold Five."Captain Vander said.

"It's just us now."Ezra said.

Laura tried to blast the TIE fighters, but kept missing the shots.

"Darn!"Laura growled.

"They're too fast."Captain Vander stated. "We can't outrun them."

 _"Ain't over yet."_ Hera replied. _"Gold Leader, stay tight, we're going in close to that forming star put all power in your deflector screens, this is our only chance."_

The nebula starts to cook the starships.

One of the TIE Interceptors is destroyed by the intense heat of the nebula.

"You got one!"Captain Vander said.

"Oh, no, you don't."Zeb said.

Zeb manages to shoot the second TIE Interceptor.

"Break off, kids! Break off!"Captain Vander stated.

"Hera!"Ezra warned.

"Please hurry!"Laura shouted.

"We're burning up."Senator Mothma said.  
As the the rebels travel deeper into the nebula, the _Ghost_ 's hull takes damage from the intense heat.

Skerris was forced to withdraw his TIE Defender as his ship's deflector shields began to take a hit from the stars.

"He'll be back."Hera said. "And that star took its toll, we're losing power."

"We'll hold off the Defender while you get the Senator out of here."Ezra stated.

"It's our only hope!"Laura said.

 _"They're right."_ Captain Vander replied. _"Go now, we've got this."_

The _Ghost_ exits the Archeon pass only to be intercepted by two Imperial Star Destroyers that have emerged from hyperspace.

"Hera, got a new problem."Zeb said. "Two of 'em."

"Chop, get me emergency power."Hera ordered.

Chopper beeped.

* * *

Inside a Star Destroyer...

"They've sustained damage to their core systems, and it seems Commander Skerris has dealt with their Y-wing escort in the nebula."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Hail the rebel ship."Governor Pryce ordered.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

 _"This is Governor Pryce."_ Governor Pryce said. _"You have been charged with treason against the Empire, now, submit or be destroyed."_

"Very well."Senator Mothma replied.

Hera put off the communication.

"She'll never keep her word."Hera said.

"I know."Senator Mothma said. "I'm stalling her while you figure out a plan."

Chopper beeped.

"I'll take what I can get."Hera said. "Keep working."

* * *

In Space...

Inside the Archeon Nebula, Ezra, Laura and Captain Vander lead Skerris TIE Defender on a pursuit

"Look out!"Ezra shouted. "He's on top of us."

"His coming around."Laura stated. "Gold Leader, I'm bringing him right to you, be ready with that ion cannon."

"He's too fast."Captain Vander stated. "I'll never hit him."

"Sure you will."Ezra replied. "Just fire when I tell you."

"And trust us on this."Laura added.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"That is an impressive list of demands, Senator."Governor Pryce said.

"You must understand, I cannot allow others to pay the price for my actions."Senator Mothma said.

Chopper beeped.

"Charging the hyperdrive."Hera whispered. "Just another few moments."

* * *

Inside the Star Destroyer...

"They are in range now, Governor."Admiral Konstantine said.

"Activate tractor beam."Governor Pryce ordered.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

 _"Your requests are denied, Senator."_ Governor Pryce stated. _"Prepare to be boarded."_

The _Ghost_ was being drawn into Pryce's Star Destroyer's hangar bay.

Chopper beeped.

"Chop, divert all power to the engines."Hera ordered.

Chopper beeped.

* * *

Back in Space...

"Get ready!"Ezra stated. "We're gonna fly right through your sights."

"What if I hit one of you?"Captain Vander asked.

"He can't, so you won't either!"Laura stated.

"And Fire!"Ezra and Laura shouted.

Captain Vander disable the TIE Defender with his ion cannon and the TIE Defender hurtles into the nebula.

Ezra chuckled. "Oh, you got him!"

"Way to go, Captain!"Laura said in victory.

"He'll recover from that ion blast, but you both bought us some time."Captain Vander said.

"We've got to get out of here and find the Ghost."Ezra said.

"You take the lead."Captain Vander said.

* * *

Meanwhile..

The _Ghost_ was been dragged into the Star Destroyer.

"Hera, what's the plan?"Zeb asked.

"We're not going to be able to break free."Hera said sadly. "I'm sorry, Senator, I'm going to have to shut her down."

 _"Hera, do you read us?"_ Laura asked.

"Laura?"Hera asked in relief.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra, Laura and Gold Leader exit the Archeon Nebula.

 _"Ezra, Laura, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."_ Hera said.

Ezra and Laura saw the star destroyers.

"Oh, great."Ezra muttered rolling his eyes.

"Imperial Scum."Laura said sarcastically.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

"Admiral, three rebel fighters have exited the nebula - and are moving to attack our flank."an imperial officer said.

"Well, shoot them down."Admiral Konstantine ordered. "They're too little, too late."

* * *

In Space...

The three rebels dodged the star destroyer blasts.

 _"We're caught in a tractor beam."_ Hera asked. _"Can you break us free?"_

"Kids, charge your ion cannons and arm your proton torpedoes."Captain Vander said.

 _"Proton torpedoes?"_ Hera said. _"Negative, do not attack the Star Destroyers, fire at the nebula."_

"The nebula?"Captain Vander asked.

"Of course."Ezra said. "Remember what Hera said about firing torpedoes in the nebula?"

"Right, I see the idea."Laura said.

"I understand, Phoenix Leader."Captain Vander said. "We're going in."

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

"You think this will work?"Senator Mothma asked.

"We'll know in a minute."Hera said. "Chopper, be ready on the hyperdrive."

Chopper beeped.

* * *

In Space...

The rebel Y-wings fire on the Archeon Nebula and the stars explode, causing extensive damage to Pryce's Star Destroyers.

"We've lost the tractor beam."an imperial officer said.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

"We're free."Senator Mothma said with a smile.

"Make your jump now!"Hera stated.

With the tractor beam disabled, the rebels flee into hyperspace.

* * *

A moment after...

The _Ghost_ and its remaining Y-wings reach the planet Dantooine.

The rebels met in the common room.

"Phoenix Leader, that was some of the best fighting I've ever seen."Captain Vander said.

"I could say the same, Gold Leader."Hera said.

"Kids, both of you can fly in my squadron any day."Gold Two said with a smile.

Ezra and Laura smiled back at her.

"Thanks."Laura said.

"We're coming up on the rendezvous point."Erskin said. "Ready to transmit, Senator, let's just hope someone's listening."

She then started her transmission.

 _"This is Senator Mon Mothma."_ Mothma said. _"I've been called a traitor for speaking out against a corrupt Galactic Senate, a Senate manipulated by the sinister tactics of the Emperor, for too long, I've watched the heavy hand of the Empire strangle our liberties, stifling our freedoms in the name of ensuring our safety, no longer, despite Imperial threats, despite the Emperor himself, I have no fear as I take new action, for I am not alone, beginning today, we stand together as allies, I hereby resign from the Senate to fight for younot from the distant halls of politics, but from the front lines, we will not rest until we bring an end to the Empire, until we restore our Republic, are you with me?"_

There was a moment of silent.

"Look! They came."Ezra said.

After the speech, the rebels and Mon Mothma witness a fleet of ships exit hyperspace above Dantooine.

"Look how many there are."Laura said in happiness.

"This, my friends, this is our rebellion."Mon Mothma said with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**

 **Should I do 'Double Agent Droid' next or 'Twin Suns'?**


	36. Double Agent Droid

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 36:Double Agent Droid**

In Space...

A _Sentinel_ -class landing craft was flying from the _Ghost_.

Laura sat next to Hera, while Ezra sat with Zeb at the back.

 _"Don't worry, Phoenix Leader."_ Wedge said. _"We'll be back with those codes before you know it."_

"Good luck, Wedge."Laura said. "And make sure those three droids don't end up in another argument."

BB-8 beeped in annoyance at her response causing Ezra and Zeb to smile.

"Don't worry,BB-8, I meant in case."Laura teased folding her arms and giving Ezra a wink.

"Let's hope your copilots aren't more of a challenge than the mission."Zeb said with a smirk.

 _"What makes you say that?"_ Wedge asked.

"No reason."Zeb replied.

Ezra and Zeb chuckled and they did a fist bump with each other.

Laura rolled her eyes at them with a smile.

"Let's cut the chatter."Hera said. "We've got a job to do."

 _"Copy that, Phoenix Leader."_ Wedge replied.

Then the _Sentinel_ -class landing craft jumped into hyperspace.

"Despite what you two think, I'm confident we have our best team on the job."Hera said.

"Okay, since when does our best team include AP-5, BB-8, Chopper and Wedge?"Zeb asked.

Laura covered her mouth and giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the _Sentinel_ -class landing craft...

"I don't get it, AP-5."Wedge said. "Why are you so surprised Hera picked me for this mission?"

"Your grasp of protocol is sorely lacking."AP-5 said. "Imperial pilots never remove their helmets in flight."

"I know, I was top of my class at the Imperial Academy."Wedge said.

"Oh, Lieutenant Antilles, you are mistaking my attention to detail for an attack on your obviously fragile ego."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped causing Wedge to groan in annoyance.

"I want this mission to go precisely as planned."AP-5 said. "We need to acquire the Imperial codes for our attack on Lothal."

"Yeah, I was at the briefing too."Wedge said.

Chopper beeped.

"You just got your circuits overheated that I was put in charge."AP-5 said.

BB-8 beeped.

"Well, it is not your mission."AP-5 said. "It is mine, Captain Syndulla was specific about this being my operation due to my skill set and experience."

"Can you three argue somewhere else?"Wedge asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"I will have you both know, anything you two can do, I can do better."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Yes, I can."AP-5 said.

Wedge smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can!"AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"That includes even being a rebel spy."AP-5 said. "My programming is superior to yours."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Yes, it is."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"Yes, it is!"AP-5 replied.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped at him.

"Now I know why I got this mission."Wedge said in annoyance. "Nobody else wanted it and no wonder Laura warned me about their arguments."

The _Sentinel_ exits hyperspace and flies towards Killun 71.

The shuttle approaches Killun Station, which is built onto the mountains.

"Yes, I can."AP-5 said.

"Lock it down, you three."Wedge stated as he putted on his TIE helmet. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

 _"This is a restricted sector."_ an imperial guard said. _"Identify yourselves."_

"This is 836-VS."Wedge responded. "Delivery of service droids, code clearance, uh, B6279."

"That was not very convincing."AP-5 said. "I definitely would not believe you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."Wedge muttered.

 _"836-VS, you've been cleared."_ the imperial guard responded. _"Follow us in."_

The flight controller clears their ship for landing at the Imperial Security Bureau base.

AP-5, Chopper and BB-8 disembark while still arguing.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"No, you both follow my lead."AP-5 argued.

They arrive at a scanner manned by two stormtroopers.

"Halt."a stormtrooper said. "Proceed through the scanner one at a time."

"I'm aware of the protocol."AP-5 said as he went through the scanner.

"Now you."the stormtrooper said.

Chopper went through the scanner and then BB-8.

"I told you to follow my lead."AP-5 said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"No."AP-5 said. "That's not what either of you are doing."

* * *

Meanwhile in space...

The Imperial Information Office crew of an Imperial IGV-55 surveillance vessel receive the sensor's transmission.

"Controller, an unauthorized droid has just entered the ISB base on Killun-71."a man said.

"This could be the spy droid we have been searching for."the controller ordered. "Set a course."

* * *

Back at the ISB base...

Chopper argues with a mouse droid.

"Stop that! You were fortunate to pass through security."AP-5 said. "We still have to get to the central computer."

BB-8 beeped.

"Yes, these terminals connect to central, but the most current codes will not be accessible here."AP-5 said. "This information is precisely why I was made leader of this operation."

Chopper beeped.

"You both know that I do more than make calculations."AP-5 said. "The only thing you both do is make others miserable."

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

"All right, that is it."AP-5 said. "I will retrieve the codes myself."

BB-8 beeped in annoyance.

* * *

In space...

The _Gozanti_ cruiser approaches Killun 71.

"3-9, where is the beta scan update?"the female imperial technician asked.

"Tracking 7-1-6-1."the male imperial technician said.

An image of the rebel _Sentinel_ craft at Killun 71 appears on the data screen.

"Data received."the man said. "The astromech that triggered the alarm on Killun station arrived aboard this shuttle."

"Checking archive data on identified rebel droids."the controller said. "Hmm, quite a unique model, out of date, I believe this C1 astromech is the droid infiltrator Grand Admiral Thrawn referenced in his memo about the rebels of Phoenix Squadron."

"I will alert the station at once."the man said.

"No, we'll inform the ISB after I have what I need from that spy."the controller said.

* * *

Back on Killun 71...

AP-5 admires the simplicity of Imperial structure and organization.

"Yes, the simplicity of the structure."AP-5 said. "How I do miss Imperial hallways, so well organized."

AP-5 finds the central computer core.

"Ah, there it is."AP-5 said. "The Central Computer Core."

But he is then confronted by a female RA-7 protocol droid called PZ-7.

"Halt."PZ-7 said. "What are you two doing here? I am PZ-7, I was not aware two inventory units were assigned to this level."

"Uh, well, it is unfortunate, but I must report, you have been reassigned to the cargo platform."AP-5 said. "Me and my partner are your replacement."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"I understand."PZ-7 said and walked away.

"I can't believe I'm the same model as that Imperial drone."AP-5 said as he and BB-8 went inside the central computer core. "The Empire never did take droids seriously that alone explains all of Chopper's success, I, on the other hand, use my superior intellect to my advantage, downloading clearance codes for Lothal."

AP-5 manages to download the coordinates for Lothal within seconds and boasts

"Download complete."AP-5 said as he and BB-8 left the room. "Hmm, I could have done this mission by myself."

BB-8 beeped in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Controller, the rebel droid is attempting to access the network."the man said.

"Perfect."the controller said. "This means I can now extract the location of the rebel base from its memory, capture it."

As Chopper accesses the terminal, a spark of electricity convulses his chassis.

"Admiral Thrawn will be so pleased."the controller said.

"Sir, there are no base coordinates stored on this droid."the man said.

"If it cannot divulge the location of their rebel base, then I will use it to lead us there."the controller said. "Initiating takeover, this droid's resistance to reprogramming is admirable, but ultimately futile.

Chopper powered down.

"Controller, takeover complete."the man said.

* * *

Back at Killun Base...

AP-5 and BB-8 finds an unresponsive Chopper.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"AP-5 said. "Just as I suspected, all talk, no action and while you were wasting your time here, I stole the codes."

BB-8 beeped and Chopper walked away.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring us?"AP-5 asked. "Now that I have clearly proven why I am leader, I suggest you admit failure and return with us to the shuttle."

Chopper didn't response.

"Fine."AP-5 said. "Have it your way."

BB-8 beeped in worry as he followed AP-5.

* * *

"Controller, I've verified it."the female comm officer said. "That inventory droid has accessed Lothal orbital clearance codes from the main computer, there is a danger."

"I calculate a 31% risk of the rebels successfully using the codes, but we have an 82% chance of learning the location of their base if we let them escape and track them."the controller said. "The odds are with us."

* * *

Meanwhile...

AP-5 and BB-8 goes aboard the ramp of the _Sentinel_ shuttle.

"We have successfully retrieved the codes."AP-5 said. "We must leave at once."

"Wait, where's Chopper?"Wedge asked.

Then Chopper showed up.

"Well, it is about time."AP-5 said.

Chopper beeped.

"Did he just apologize?"Wedge asked in surprise.

BB-8 beeped in confusion.

"Yes."AP-5 said. "And now he's admitting that I am the better leader?"

"All right, then, this should be a painless flight back to base."Wedge said as he went up the ladder.

"What exactly are you up to?"AP-5 asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Code 16? That means you're in standby mode."AP-5 said. "Since when have you ever been in standby mode?"

* * *

The shuttle was now in hyperspace.

Chopper beeped.

"My problem? You said you were code 16."AP-5 said. "That is an Imperial term."

Chopper beeped.

"Speaking my language? I only speak Imperial code when required to."AP-5 said. "Are you questioning my loyalty again?"

"Hey, guys, get up here."Wedge called out.

"I am onto you."AP-5 said as he walked away,

BB-8 beeped at Chopper before following AP-5.

In the cockpit, Wedge converses with Hera via hologram.

 _"And it sounds like everything went as planned."_ Hera said. _"Good job."_

"Thanks, Captain Syndulla, but your three droids did all the work."Wedge said.

"Technically, one droid did all the work."AP-5 said. "That would be me, AP-5."

BB-8 beeped in annoyance.

 _"Okay, then, well done, all of you."_ Hera said. _"So, Wedge, how long until you reach our rendezvous point?"_

"We'll be there within the hour."Wedge said.

 _"See you soon."_ Hera said and ended the call.

"What is the matter with you?"Wedge asked glaring at AP-5.

BB-8 beeped at AP-5 in frustration.

Chopper then offers Wedge a carton of blue milk.

"Thanks for the drink, Chop."Wedge said as he drank his drink. "Where was this attitude earlier?"

"That is an excellent question, Lieutenant."AP-5 said. "This new attitude of his feels insincere to me."

"Hey, it's better than before."Wedge said. "Now, if you could upgrade your attitude."

BB-8 beeped happily at Wedge's response.

"My attitude?"AP-5 argued. "I am not the problem here, in fact, I am the reason my mission was successful."

* * *

The Imperial controller and his crew watch the conversation.

"This inventory droid is a complication that could ruin my plan."the controller said. "We must appease him, for now."

* * *

Back in the Shuttle...

Chopper beeped.

"You just called me "Sir"?"AP-5 asked. "Oh, now I see what you're up to, C1-10P! You want me to relax so you can take possession of the data disk."

BB-8 beeped in confusion.

"Hey, Chop, would you mind checking on the hyperdrive power coils?"Wedge asked. "Feels like we're dragging a bit."

Chopper beeped as he left the room.

"Look, AP, this childish competition between you and Chopper has gone too far."Wedge said. "It's got to stop."

"This has become much more than a game, Lieutenant."AP-5 said. "l suspect Chopper may have Compromised on Killun station."

"You are paranoid."Wedge said. "Get your sensors checked, there's nothing wrong with our little friend."

BB-8 beeped in worry as Chopper showed up.

"Thanks, buddy."Wedge said. "Do me a favor, take the controls while I use the refresher."

AP-5 follows Lieutenant Antilles to the refresher and insists on talking in private.

BB-8 was left alone with Chopper.

"Very clever."AP-5 said.

"AP-5!"Wedge growled. "Now we can talk privately, Lieutenant."

"Now, hold on."Wedge said. "Wait a minute."

"We don't have much time, so here's what I know."AP-5 said. "Me and BB-8 saw Chopper plugged into a network terminal, when we found him, he was strangely silent, but we thought he was merely ignoring me, as usual, then we heard him use an Imperial term."

"Okay, stop."Wedge said. "I don't have time for conspiracy theories right now, I really have to use the refresher, just get out!"

Wedge sents AP-5 out.

"But I wasn't finished."AP-5 said.

"Neither was I!"Wedge said.

Chopper was secretly watching them.

* * *

"It appears everything is back on track."the controller said. "The inventory droid has undermined his own credibility, it is only a matter of time before the astromech leads us to Phoenix Squadron and then their rebel base."

* * *

Afterwards...

The _Sentinel_ docks with the _Ghost_ while Ezra and Zeb play a game of dejarik.

Laura was reading a book about the old republic.

Hera held a pad in her hands as she met up with AP-5 and Wedge.

"Here are the codes, Captain."AP-5 said as he handed the card to Hera. "I saved them from C1-10P."

"AP-5, Chop and BB-8 were playing some spy game the whole trip."Wedge said.

BB-8 beeped in frustration as he came into the common room and went next to Laura.

"Really? They were?"Laura asked in disbelief causing Ezra and Zeb to laugh.

"It was not a game! This is a serious matter."AP-5 said. "I have grave concerns about Chopper-"

"By the way, where is he?"Ezra asked.

Hera hands the pad to AP-5.

"Please, you must listen to me."AP-5 said.

"Chop, where are you? Chopper? I'll find him."Hera said as she left the room.

Hera finds Chopper in the _Ghost_ 's cockpit.

"Chopper?"Hera asked.

"What are you doing in the hyperspace logs?"Hera asked.

"Updating your database? You're not making any sense, Chop."Hera said.

Chopper beeped.

"You had files wiped on Killun?"Hera asked.

Chopper beeped.

"No, if you remember, I always wipe your data after every jump, as a security precaution."Hera said. "I think you need a power recharge."

Chopper beeped as he left the room.

A look of suspicions grew on Hera's face.

* * *

Back in the common area...

"So I turn around, and this one's followed me into the refresher!"Wedge said.

Ezra and Zeb laughed at Wedge's story.

"He did the same thing to me."Zeb stated.

Laura rolled her eyes as she closed her book.

"Boys."She muttered.

BB-8 giggled a beep.

Hera came into the common room.

"I'd hate to spoil the party, but I think there's something wrong with Chop."Hera said.

"As I have pointed out repeatedly."AP-5 said.

"Now that you mention it, Hera, Chop's been curiously nice to me."Wedge said.

"Whoa, that's not curious."Zeb said. "That's creepy."

"Weird."Laura said. "Usually BB-8 is the nicest droid."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Yes, precisely."AP-5 said.

"Maybe he has a short circuit."Ezra said.

"We should run a diagnostic."Hera said.

Suddenly, the _Ghost_ lists as the ship exits hyperspace abruptly.

This caused Laura to almost fell, but Ezra caught her by the waist.

"The ship just dropped out of hyperspace."AP-5 said.

"Chopper, where are you? Why did the ship drop out of hyperspace?"Hera asked in her comlink.

Chopper beeped.

"He's in the engine room."Hera said. "Says there's some kind of malfunction."

"I'll show him a malfunction."Zeb growled.

"Go easy on him, Zeb."Hera said. "We don't know what's wrong with him yet."

Wedge, Laura and BB-8 followed Hera and Zeb.

"Is it wise for all of us to go?"AP-5 asked.

"What? You afraid of Chopper now?"Ezra asked as he left the room.

"What? No."AP-5 said. "No."

The five rebels and the two droids head into the cargo bay but Chopper seals them inside.

"It's locked."AP-5 said. "Open this door at once, you traitorous grease bucket!"

"Chopper, what are you doing?"Laura asked.

Chopper detaches the _Ghost_ from the _Sentinel_ shuttle.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so."AP-5 said.

"Next time, AP, we'll listen to you, I promise."Hera said.

"Let us hope there is a next time."AP-5 said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Imperial-controlled Chopper recovers the stolen clearance does.

"Controller, the stolen data has been recovered."the man said.

"Very good."the controller said. "Now, install the data spike into their navicomputer, the spike has begun decoding the coordinates on their navicomputer, all we need now is a little time, and no interference."

* * *

Back aboard the _Ghost..._

The rebels try to force the hatch open in vain.

"I don't think it's gonna open."Zeb said. "We're stuck in here!"

* * *

"We have no need of prisoners."the controller said. "Open the cargo bay doors."

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

The cargo bay hatch doors to space.

The five rebels struggle to cling on and avoid being sucked into space.

Ezra grab hold of Zeb, while Laura used her grappling hook from her belt to wrap it around BB-8 in order to stop him from being blown out.

With much difficulty, Hera manages to use an access panel to manually reseal the doors.

This caused everyone to groan, when they hit the floor.

"I was afraid of this."Hera admitted.

"What now?"Wedge asked.

"Someone has compromised Chopper, and they're trying to download the location of our base."Hera said.

"If we don't get out of here, it's bye-bye Phoenix Squadron."Ezra said.

"And a chance of hope."Laura said in worry. "Hera, there must be another way out."

"There is."Hera said. "Maybe we can override the hatch controls, there's an access port on the hull, outside."

"Um, yeah, we don't have spacesuits."Ezra said.

"AP-5 doesn't need one."Hera said.

"Well, it is true that my chassis could sustain itself far longer than any life form."AP-5 said. "Not that I'm volunteering."

This caused Laura and the three boys to fold their arms.

"Yes, you are."Hera said with a smile. "We don't have much time, here's what you'll do-"

* * *

A moment after...

While Chopper downloads the data from the nav computer, AP-5 climbs onto the hull.

But he was spotted by Chopper and the controller.

"The time has come to end that traitorous inventory droid."the controller said.

AP-5 went at the top of the _Ghost_.

"There's the override circuit."AP-5 said.

While AP-5 accesses the override circuity, Chopper, who was armed with two blasters, exits the _Ghost_ and attacks his friend.

"Oh, dear."AP-5 said.

AP-5 shields himself with the hatch.

"Come on, AP-5! Hurry!"Hera shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Data transfer at 50%."the man said.

"Success!"the controller said. "Search the archive memory for the location of their base."

* * *

In Space...

Chopper does a second loop in space and attacks AP-5 just as he manages to unseal the cargo bay.

* * *

Back inside the _Ghost_...

The doors open.

"AP did it!"Laura said in relief.

"Yeah!"Ezra said in victory.

"Let's go."Hera said. "Hurry."

The five rebels climbed up the ladder.

Chopper pushes AP-5 into space and flies back into the _Ghost_ 's cockpit.

However, Zeb stuns Chopper with his bo-rifle.

"Ha!"Zeb laughed. "Been wanting to do that for a long time."

Ezra and Laura came up the hanger.

Laura removes the the data spike, sabotaging the data transfer.

* * *

Meanwhile..

"What is happening? What is going on?"the controller asked.

"Data transfer incomplete."the man said.

* * *

Back in the _Ghost_...

"Looks like they nearly got what they wanted."Laura said looking at the data spike.

"Yeah? Well maybe we should give it to them."Hera said. "They want to mess with my droid, they're gonna pay for it! Zeb, get him up."

"Uh-oh."Ezra said with a smirk and looked at Wedge and Laura. "Hera's mad."

Zeb brought Chopper up.

"Whoever's responsible for this had to have a strong signal array to control Chopper at such a distance."Hera said.

"So..."Zeb said.

"So I'm going to reverse the feed on them and send back a bit more power than they expect."Hera said.

After connecting Chopper to the _Ghost_ 's computers, Hera uses the astromech droid's visual processor to send a stern message to the Imperial controller.

 _"Hey! You! Imperial sleemo! Keep your hands off my droid!"_ Hera growled.

Chopper began to convulse.

"Our circuits are overloading!"the man said.

"The fuel cells have been compromised."the female comms officer shouted.

"Cut it off."the controller ordered. "Cut it off!"

 _"Say good-bye to your memory core."_ Hera said.

The data overload causes the surveillance vessel to explode with its crew aboard.

* * *

Back on the _Ghost_...

"Chopper? Chopper? You in there?"Hera asked in worry. "Come back to me, buddy."

Chopper didn't response.

Ezra,Laura, Zeb and Wedge looked on in sadness.

BB-8 let out a sad beep.

But then Chopper started powering up.

"He's back!"Ezra said happily.

"Thank goodness!"Laura said in relief.

BB-8 let out a happy beep.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're okay, Chop."Zeb said.

"That was a close one."Wedge said. "Hey, let's not forget AP-5, after all, he got us out of the hold."

"Yeah, AP, way to go Wait, where is he?"Ezra asked.

Laura shrugged.

* * *

In Space...

"I should be frightened, but I'm strangely calm."AP-5 said. "The silence Solitude Ah, this is beautiful, I'm in a world all my own, I do not feel alone."

He embraces the solitude of silence just as he is surrounded by a herd of baby neebray.

AP-5 befriends the creatures and starts to break into a song.

His solitude was abruptly interrupted when he was rescued by the _Ghost_ much to his chagrin.

"Oh, no, no, no!"AP-5 said. "No, go away! I was so happy."

* * *

Back inside the _Ghost_...

"Nice save, AP."Zeb said with a smile.

"Yeah, AP, we all owe you one."Ezra said as he and Wedge brought AP-5 up.

"Absolutely."Laura said.

BB-8 beeped.

"You tried to scrap me!"AP-5 said angrily.

Chopper beeped.

"If you are apologizing, I fear you must still be compromised."AP-5 said.

In response, Chopper whacks him with his appendages and also accidentally strikes Wedge.

"Ahh! Ow!"Wedge growled.

Chopper beeped as he walked away.

"Oh, sorry for being nice?"AP-5 said.

"I'm done with droids! From now on, I fly solo!"Wedge growled as he went after to Chopper. "Come here, trash can!"

"Why, you-"AP-5 said as he followed Wedge.

Ezra and Zeb smiled, while Laura laughed at the funny argument scene.

BB-8 let out a happy beep.

Hera smirked as she watched the scene from above.

"Like I said, don't mess with my droid."Hera joked.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	37. Twin Suns

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 37: Twin Suns**

In Tatooine...

Maul was lost in the deserts.

"Lost."Maul said. "I am lost and yet, I can feel his presence, so close, so close, I can see him in my mind's eye...Kenobi."

He fell to his knees.

"KENOBI!"Maul shouted and his voice echoed in the desert.

Then there was silent.

"Will it end here, like this?"Maul questioned. "No, No! I must draw Kenobi out, tempt his noble heart, but how? How?"

Then idea came into his head.

"I know."Maul said. "Ooh, I know."

Maul slowly opens his hand to reveal a fragment of the Sith holocron from Malachor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It was night time at Chopper Base on the planet Atollon.

The Ghost crew and everyone else were asleep.

Laura was sleeping peacefully on her bunk.

She wore a pink night dress that went up to her feet and her blonde hair was loose.

She suddenly heard voices coming outside her and Sabine's room.

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi..."_ a voice said. _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

Laura looked beneath her and saw BB-8 fast asleep.

She then laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes.

But she then heard the same voice again.

She sighed and went off her bunk to see who it was.

Laura put on her jedi robe to cover her modesty and went out her room.

She was surprised to see Ezra looking around.

"You hear it too?"Laura asked.

"Yeah."Ezra said.

Ezra blushed when he saw his girlfriend wearing her night dress.

Laura folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "See something you like?"

"Uh..."Ezra said and cleared his throat. "Sorry didn't expect to see you like that..."

"It's cool."Laura said simply with a shrug.

Ezra and Laura quietly went to Kanan's quarters, where the jedi holocron and the Sith holocron were stored.

There the see Kanan's jedi holocron repeating itself and showing the hologram of Obi-Wan.

 _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ Obi-Wan said. _"Obi-Wan Obi-Wan Kenobi, I regret, I regret, I regret..."_

"Ben?"Laura whispered.

 _"I regret, I regret to report that both I regret Our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen."_ Obi-Wan repeated. _"Fallen, our Jedi, Jedi Order and the have fallen with the dark shadow, this is Master Obi-Wan Obi-Wan Kenobi, this message is a warning for any surviving Jedi surviving Jedi, a new hope will emerge, a new hope..."_

Then the jedi holocron went off.

But then the Sith holocron then glows red.

 _"Kenobi."_ Maul roared. _"KENOBI!"_

Then electricity came surging out causing the two teenagers to fell on the floor.

A moment after the sith holocron went off.

Shocked looks grew on Ezra and Laura's faces

Then Ezra and Laura saw their master Kanan standing behind them.

"Maul's back."Ezra said.

* * *

Afterwards...

Ezra, Laura, Kanan, Hera, Rex, Commander Sato, Chopper and BB-8 meet in the base's command center to discuss the news

"So what do you think it means, Kanan?"Hera asked.

"Ah, I couldn't really guess."Kanan said. "Holocrons at times take on a life of their own, but as to what it means-"

"It means Master Kenobi could be alive and in danger right now."Ezra interrupted.

"That's right."Laura replied. "What other point would it be?"

"Ezra,Laura, no one would like to believe General Kenobi's alive more than I would, but Senator Organa confirmed his death."Rex said.

"Maybe he was wrong."Ezra said. "We know Maul went looking for Master Kenobi."

"This could be a sign that he's closing in on him."Laura stated.

"Or it could just be a broken recording."Hera said.

"That doesn't explain why I heard Maul's voice."Ezra said.

"Besides I heard it too."Laura said.

"But you both heard it before."Kanan said. "You've heard it before, and it was just a trick, Maul was manipulating you both."

"Well, I want to go back to Tatooine to check things out."Laura said as she began walking walking.

"Laura, this isn't the time to head home now, you are important to the rebellion and we can't risk losing you."Rex stated.

"Rex, Tatooine is my home."Laura said. "I can't remain here until Maul is dealt with and gone for good."

With that, Laura walked away followed by BB-8.

"Well, I stick with her plan."Ezra admitted.

"Ezra, can I have a word with you?"Hera asked.

Ezra and Laura went up to Hera.

"We're training for the attack on Lothal, and nobody knows that place better than you."Hera said. "I need you to help us prepare if we're going to be successful."

"But, Hera, if Master Kenobi is alive, think of what he could do for the Rebellion."Ezra said.

"If he was alive, do you think he would be hiding on some backwater world instead of helping us?"Hera asked and sighed. "I wish things were different, I really do, but right now, I need you and Laura here, there's too much at stake, for Lothal and for us."

"You know I want to help Lothal more than anyone."Ezra said.

"I know."Hera said.

Then Ezra walked away sadly.

Chopper moves towards Hera and Kanan.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

Laura was in her room packing her backpack as BB-8 watched her.

BB-8 beeped.

"I know, it's strange BB-8."Laura said. "But I can't ignore the fact that Maul is looking for Ben in my home planet, I don't want to sit around here and do nothing."

She then stopped packing and touched her japor snippet.

"If my parents were here, they would've want me to do the right thing..."Laura said sadly. "But it's my own decision, I'm going to Tatooine and stop Maul's plot before is too late."

BB-8 beeped a response causing Laura to smile and kneel in front of him.

"What can I ever do without you..."Laura said.

She gently touched BB-8's head causing him to purr.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Hey, Commander Bridger."the rebel trooper said. "What you got there?"

"Oh, some munitions for the A-wings."Ezra said. "Where do you want 'em?"

Munitions, huh? Who sent 'em over? -

"AP-5."Ezra replied.

"Ah, AP-5."the rebel trooper said. "Yeah, that calculator's working overdrive these days, can I see the manifest?"

"Hey, any of the fighters run fully-loaded?"Ezra asked.

"Well, the trainer's prepared."the rebel trooper said. "Been using it a lot lately with the newer recruits, well, everything seems in order, no surprise there."

Ezra sneakily disappeared as secretly Chopper followed him.

"Why don't you take them over to-"the rebel trooper said.

He then notice Ezra was gone.

Ezra went on a RZ-1T trainer and began to take off.

"Hey! What are you doing?"the rebel trooper said. "Commander, you're not authorized, stop! Lieutenant, come back! Land immediately!"

"Hera, I hope you can forgive us."Ezra said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine...

Laura and BB-8 were running in the desert and heading back at their old home.

"Look, BB-8 were home!"Laura said.

When Laura and BB-8 went inside the house, they were surprised to find it empty.

Laura walked into her old room followed by BB-8 and saw everything was the same.

"Laura?"Juliet called out.

Laura gasped and went into the living room.

There she saw her foster parents.

"Mom! Dad!"Laura said happily as she went to hug her parents. "I missed you both so much!"

"So have we, Laurie."Ryan said with a smile.

BB-8 beeped to get their attention.

Ryan chuckled. "Yes, we missed you too,BB-8."

"We were wondering when you would come back."Juliet said. "And I see you change your outfit."

"Yeah, it was a secret gift from Ahsoka..."Laura said sadly.

"What's wrong, sweet heart?"Ryan asked.

"Ahsoka is gone, she was killed by Vader during a mission."Laura said as a few tears were coming down her eyes. "It was my fault that it happened..."

Ryan and Juliet exchange sad looks at each other.

"Laura..."Juliet said stroking her daughter's cheek. "It's not your fault, some time bad things happen for a reason even when you don't expect them."

"Don't you forget, your our special little girl and we love you."Ryan said.

Laura dried her tears and smiled. "I love you guys too."

The three family members hugged each other.

"In fact there is a little surprise waiting for you outside."Ryan said.

"A surprise?"Laura asked.

BB-8 beeped in confusion.

"See for yourself."Juliet said and looked at the outside entrance.

Laura slowly went out the entrance to see what was waiting for her outside.

There she saw a male figure not far from where she was standing.

It was a seventeen year old boy with blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Laura.

He wore grey clothing and dark brown boots.

It was Luke Skywalker, her brother.

Luke held out his arms to his sister and she fell into his embrace, returning the loving embrace tightly.

"Oh big brother!"Laura cried as tears of joy rolled down her face. "I thought I was alone after all these years!"

"It's okay, Laura, I'm here."Luke said hugging her back. "I'm always here..."

Ryan and Juliet smiled at the two siblings.

BB-8 beeped.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra takes the RZ-1T trainer into hyperspace and flies to Tatooine.

"All right, here I am."Ezra said. "Tatooine, middle of nowhere, I just hope Laura is okay down there."

Upon arriving over the desert planet, Ezra was startled by Chopper who has stowed aboard the trainer.

Ezra jerks the RZ-1T in fright.

"Chopper!"Ezra growled.

Chopper beeped.

"No, you know what."Ezra said. "How did you get here?"

Chopper beeped.

"I mean in the ship."Ezra stated. "I didn't want any of you to be involved, not this time."

Chopper beeped.

Ezra scoffed. "Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself, you know what? You're in, not that you have a choice now."

Chopper beeped.

"I don't know where we're going...yet."Ezra said and took out the holocron pieces. "Okay, Master Kenobi, if you're down there, show me something."

He then looked at Chopper.

"Chop, take us in."Ezra said. "I'll let you know when to change course."

The RZ-1T trainer enters Tatooine's atmosphere at night, while Ezra lets the holocrons guide him.

"Chop, bring us around."Ezra said. "Er, north by northwest."

Chopper beeped.

Shortly before landing, the holocrons fade.

"Wait, what?"Ezra said. "Hey, Chop, take us down."

The trainer landed and Ezra went out of the ship.

The jedi holocron pieces started glowing again.

"We're close now."Ezra said. "Stay with the ship."

Chopper beeped.

The holocrons lead Ezra towards a glowing shard of the Malachor Sith holocron.

Ezra hears a familiar voice as he picked up the shard.

"The Sith holocron."Ezra said.

 _"Now you see..."_ Maul said.

"Chop! This is a trap!"Ezra stated.

"Look out!"

Out of nowhere, Laura rushed to her boyfriend dropped him to the floor to protect him from getting blast from the raiders.

"Laura?"Ezra asked.

The four rebels soon find themselves under attack from several Tusken Raiders, who had been converging on the canyon.

"Thank me later!"Laura shouted.

Under the cover of darkness, the Sandpeople attack the RZ-1T with gaderffii sticks and slugthrowers.

Ezra returns to the trainer fighter where he uses the Force to hurl away a Tusken Raider threatening Chopper.

Laura quickly activated her lightsabers to deflect the raiders blasts.

"Chopper, BB-8, find cover."Ezra shouted. "Move, move!"

Ezra got attacked by a Tusken Raider, but Chopper comes to his aid by spraying foam at the assailant.

The other Tuskens concentrate their fire on the RZ-1T, causing it to explode.

Laura used her lightsabers to deflect the blasts and causing her to knock a few of them.

Chopper and BB-8 narrowly avoid being hit by the blast and Ezra saves Laura by pushing her to the ground.

The jubilant Tusken Raiders then raise their sticks and began chanting.

However, Maul arrives and cuts them down with his lightsaber.

The RZ-1T was destroyed and was on fire.

Ezra and Laura held each other as they glanced at the burned ship.

Laura let out a breath of relief. "That was a close one."

They then stood up.

"Well, that explosion must have scared them off."Ezra said.

"Yeah, but they'll back soon."Laura said nervously.

"I can't believe you forgot to mention to us about those sand people!"Ezra said in annoyance.

"Geez sorry must have slipped out of my mind."Laura stated.

Chopper beeped.

"Well I guess we have to go forward."Ezra said.

"And lucky for you, I know my way around here."Laura added.

Ezra, Laura, Chopper and BB-8 head through the canyon.

* * *

At daybreak...

Ezra, Laura and the two droids exit the canyon to find themselves facing an empty desert.

"Crossing the sands is a bad idea."Laura muttered. "Not to mention the heat waves."

Chopper beeped.

"Yes, Chop, especially for droids."Ezra said.

BB-8 beeped.

"Okay, we can head along the ridge."Laura said. "If we do that, the quicker the better."

 _"Ezra, Laura..."_ Maul said.

Ezra and Laura sees an illusion of Maul.

"Chop, BB-8, do you two see that?"Ezra asked.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in disagreement.

The two teenagers notice the illusion was gone.

"It's gone."Laura whispered.

"It was Maul."Ezra said. "It had to be."

Ezra used the jedi and sith holocrons, which caused them to do humming noises.

Laura notice her own holocron was humming and glowing.

"He's close."Laura said. "We have to go that way."

Chopper beeped.

"I'm sorry, Chop, but we have to help Master Kenobi, we can't turn back."Ezra said.

"I'm sure if you follow the ridge you'll find a settlement, maybe you could contact home base."Laura said. "That depends if we can get to Mos Eisley."

Chopper reminded where he was as he watched the other three walk away.

After some thinking, Chopper reluctantly follows Ezra, Laura and BB-8 into the desert.

The four rebels are soon caught in a sandstorm.

Ezra uses the Jedi and Sith holocrons to guide them.

But the four were blinded by the sandstorm.

"Don't worry, Chop!"Ezra said. "It can't be much farther, we'll find someone, or something."

"We can't give up!"Laura stated.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped.

 _"Draw him out."_ Maul said. _"Your pain, your sorrow, it calls to him."_

Chopper beeped and powered down.

"Chop? Chopper!"Laura said in shock.

"Hey, no! No, no, no, no, no! Don't do this, buddy! Come on!"Ezra begged looking at Chopper. "This is my fault."

"It's mine as well, Ezra."Laura said sadly. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

BB-8 let out a sad beep.

 _"He is dead."_ Maul said. _"He is dead."_

BB-8 hid behind Laura in fright.

"No..."Laura said covering her moth.

 _"You both led me to him."_ Maul said.

"No."Ezra said.

 _"You both failed your family and friends."_ Maul said.

"No!"Laura shouted covering her ears.

 _"You will both die!"_ Maul said holding his lightsaber.

"NO!"Ezra screamed as he activated his lightsaber, but he fell to the floor and saw nothing.

Maul let out an evil laugh and then the sandstorm stopped.

"Ezra..."Laura said weakly.

Later a cloaked figure approaches the immobile Chopper and the two teenagers, who was fading into unconsciousness.

Then there was black out.

* * *

Later that night...

Ezra and Laura awakes to find themselves at a campfire.

They see Chopper near a power lamp and has been charged, also BB-8 was with him.

Laura sees a dewback watching them.

On the other side of the campfire, the two teenagers sees a cloaked figure.

"You're in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger,young Laura."the man said.

It was Obi-Wan!

"Master? Master Kenobi?"Ezra asked.

"Oh my gosh, Ben!"Laura said in relief and hugged him. "Your still alive!"

"I am."Obi-Wan said. "And when you both have your strengths, I will help you both on your ways."

"On our way?"Ezra asked. "No, we came here to find you."

"To warn you actually."Laura admitted.

Ezra and Laura stood up.

"About Maul?"Obi-Wan said.

"Yes! Uh, you know?"Ezra asked.

"Exactly how?"Laura asked in surprise.

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish or unprepared."Obi-Wan said. "Maul is an old adversary and a persistent one at that."

"We can fight him together."Laura said. "Your not alone."

"I had no intention of fighting him, Laura, though that seems inevitable now."Obi-Wan said.

"You don't understand."Ezra said. "You're the answer, the holocrons told us."

"They said you would be the one to help us destroy the Sith."Laura said.

"Hmm."Obi-Wan said. "It's the first I've heard of it."

"The Rebellion needs you."Ezra said. "We need you to defeat the Empire."

"What you need, you already have."Obi-Wan replied. "Unfortunately, you both seem to be letting it all go."

"But Ben, if we had what we needed, why would the holocrons send us to you?"Laura asked.

"They didn't."Obi-Wan replied. "Maul did."

Ezra and Laura looked down in sadness.

Obi-Wan, Ezra and Laura sat down next to each other.

"Maul used your desire to do good to deceive you both and in doing so he has altered the course of many things."Obi-Wan said. "He knows your fears, your heart, and he manipulated the truth, which has led you both here, where either of you should never have been."

"Oh..."Laura said sadly.

"But the holocrons, they tell the truth."Ezra said.

"Do they?"Obi-Wan asked. "The truth is often what we make of it, you heard what you wanted to hear, believed what you wanted to believe and now, the only one who has gained anything from all of this is..."

"Me."a cold voice replied.

Obi-Wan and the two teenagers saw Maul scowling at them.

Laura glared angrily at him, but Obi-Wan placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from charging to the old sith.

"You both must go now."Obi-Wan said.

"We led him to you."Ezra said. "Let us make it right."

"Please, Ben."Laura begged. "It was our fault that his here from the beginning and..."

"That is not your responsibility."Obi-Wan replied. "I will mend this old wound."

Maul narrowed his eyes at him.

Ezra nodded and went on the dewback.

"Ride north."Obi-Wan said. "That is your way out, your way home."

Laura looked at him with a small smile and nodded.

Ezra reached out his hand and helped his girlfriend up.

"Be careful, Ben."Laura said softly.

Chopper uses his rocket booster to land on the dweback's saddle and the three rebels leave the encampment.

BB-8 followed them from behind.

"See you soon, apprentices."Maul said and looked at Obi-Wan. "Look what has become of you, a rat in the desert."

"Look what I have risen above."Obi-Wan said.

"I've come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse to leave you here, festering in your squalor."Maul said.

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, a desire to dominate, to possess, then you have nothing."Obi-Wan stated.

Maul ignites his double-bladed lightsaber and slashes at the sand, dousing the fire.

"And what do you have?"Maul growled. "Why come to this place? Not simply to hide, oh, you have a purpose here, perhaps you are protecting something."

Obi-Wan didn't reply.

"No."Maul said in realization. "Protecting someone related to young Skywalker perhaps?"

In response, Obi-Wan activates his lightsaber and adopts his master Qui-Gon's stance, tricking Maul into attacking him as he did the fallen Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan parries his blade, Maul parries in response and the two men size each other up.

Maul then lunges forward at the Jedi Master and the two blades crash.

Following a brief exchange, Obi-Wan bisects Maul's lightsaber and inflicts a fatal wound to his chest.

As Maul drops his bisected lightsabers and falls to the ground, Obi-Wan catches him and props up his fallen adversary.

"Tell me."Maul said. "Are they the Chosen Ones?"

"They are."Obi-Wan replied.

"They will avenge us."Maul said weakly and died.

Out of respect and pity, Obi-Wan closes Maul's eyes and sits beside his fallen adversary beneath two of Tatooine's three moons.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra, Laura, Chopper and BB-8 flew Maul's ship _Nightbrother_ back to Atollon.

Upon entering the atmosphere, they are escorted to Chopper Base by two A-wings.

Zeb was loading supplies while Hera and Kanan watch as the _Nightbrother_ lands.

"Tell me this means what I want it to mean."Zeb said.

"We won't be seeing Maul again."Ezra said.

"Which is a good relief."Laura admitted with a smile.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Well?"Hera asked.

"I'm sorry we ran off like that."Ezra said. "We were wrong."

"This is where we're supposed to be."Laura said. "We're the rebellion."

"You're our family, and we should go home."Ezra said.

The older rebels smiled as they embrace Ezra and Laura.

* * *

Back in Tatooine...

Obi-Wan rides his dewback towards the Vain's moisture farm.

Over the horizon, he hears Julietta calling out to her step-nephew.

"Luke! Luke!"Juliet called out.

Obi-Wan smiles as he watches Luke head home, a tiny silhouette against the binary sunset.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	38. Zero Hour Part 1

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 38: Zero Hour Part 1**

On Lothal...

Grand Admiral Thrawn's _Sentinel_ -class landing craft landing at the Imperial headquarters.

He was greeted by Governor Pryce and Admiral Konstantine.

"Governor Pryce, I bring urgent news."Thrawn said.

"Of course."Governor Pryce said. "Right this way."

As Thrawn and the two Imperials walk down a corridor into a briefing room, unknown to them Agent Kallus uses a mouse droid to spy on their conversation.

* * *

Inside the briefing room...

Thrawn closes the blinds.

"Is all this secrecy truly necessary, Grand Admiral?"Admiral Konstantine asked.

"We still have a traitor in our midst."Thrawn said. "We need to be highly cautious about what we discuss and where we speak and what I'm about to say cannot fall into the rebels' hands."

Unknown to them, Agent Kallus's mouse droid was listening to their conversation.

Thrawn initiates a hologram conversation with Grand Moff Tarkin.

 _"Admiral Thrawn, I trust the information you have for me was worth the wait."_ Tarkin said.

"Skywalker and the rebels of the so-called "Phoenix Squadron" are about to launch a major military strike against the Empire."Thrawn said.

 _"They wouldn't dare."_ Admiral Tarkin said.

"Oh, believe me, they would."Thrawn said. "Everything leading up to this moment has been rehearsal, the real performance is about to begin, I'm counting on it."

 _"You have my attention."_ Tarkin said. _"What target will the rebels attack?"_

"I believe they're about to strike our most important facility in the region."Thrawn said. "The TIE defender factory right here on Lothal, my spies report General Dodonna's fleet is en route to reinforce Commander Sato and Captain Syndulla."

 _"Where is this fleet massing?"_ Tarkin asked.

"I have yet to uncover its precise location."Thrawn said.

"A coordinated attack by multiple rebel cells is unprecedented."Governor Pryce said.

"And it's exactly this moment I've been waiting for to wipe them out."

 _"I want you to capture their leadership especially Skywalker."_ Tarkin said.

"In such a battle, it may not be possible to take the young jedi or prisoners."Thrawn said.

 _"Ah, but a man of your talents will manage."_ Tarkin said. _"If we are to crush this rebellion, we must make examples of its leaders."_

"As you wish, Governor Tarkin."Thrawn said and put off the hologram.

* * *

On Lothal...

"She did it."Ezra said. "Hera really did it, look at everyone, I can't believe they're all gonna help Lothal."

"It wasn't just Hera."Kanan admitted.

"Oh, I know. You, too, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, BB-8 less so and..."

Ezra turned his attention on Laura, who was talking to Wedge and Hobbie.

The two boys laughed at her story.

"And Laura..."Ezra said.

"No."Kanan chuckled. "That's not what I meant, I meant you."

"Kanan, I-I didn't do any of this."Ezra said. "If not for you guys, I'd be back on Lothal, just waiting to be rescued like everyone else."

"Ezra, you have never been like everyone else."Kanan said. "Hera always saw something special in you and so did I at times, I was afraid, afraid that I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know."

"But you did."Ezra said. "I've learned so much."

"And so have I."Kanan said. "We all have in fact, sometimes I wonder if I have anything left to teach you."

"No."Ezra replied. "That can't be true."

"My own Jedi training was limited."Kanan said.

"I don't mean about the Force."Ezra said. "I mean about life, about being a good person that's what you've taught me."

"Hey, you two."Hera said. "The time to talk is over, let's help out, General Dodonna and the Massassi group will be here any minute."

"General Dodonna?"Ezra asked. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should."Kanan said. "He got those Y-wing bombers we stole, he commands one of the largest rebel cells I know of with him and his fleet, we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factories on Lothal."

* * *

Above the planet Atollon...

Commander Sato is on the bridge of the _Phoenix Home._

"Commander Sato, there are several ships emerging from hyperspace."a rebel solider said.

"At last, General Dodonna's fleet has arrived."Commander Sato said.

General Dodonna's fleet of EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates and CR90 corvettes exits hyperspace.

Commander Sato contacted General Dodonna.

 _"Phoenix Nest to Vanguard."_ Commander Sato said. _"Welcome to Atollon, General Dodonna."_

"Thank you, Commander Sato."General Dodonna replied. "This day has been a long time coming. Hopefully, we can finally deal a blow to the Empire and show the rest of the galaxy what we're capable of."

* * *

Meanwhile on Lothal...

It was night time.

Agent Kallus rides a speeder bike to the tower that once served as the home of Ezra.

Inside, Kallus switches on a transmitter which projects an image of Fulcrum's symbol.

"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message."Agent Kallus said. "Thrawn knows about..."

But then his signals are being jammed.

"By the light of Lothal's moons."

Agent Kallus turned around and saw Thrawn.

"That is your code phrase, isn't it, Agent Kallus?"Thrawn asked. "Or would you prefer I address you as "Fulcrum"? I'm afraid your rebel friends won't receive your warning."

Kallus charges at Thrawn but the Grand Admiral punches him.

Following a fist fight, Thrawn throws Agent Kallus to the floor.

But he then stood up.

"Your technique is good, but limited by your training in the Imperial Academy."Thrawn said. "Predictable."

Agent Kallus threw a helmet to Thrawn, but he caught and then knocked him on the floor.

Kallus then crushed the device that was blocking the signal.

"You talk too much!"Agent Kallus growled.

Following a second round, Thrawn kicks him out onto the balcony and Agent Kallus was arrested by two Death troopers.

"You have the heart of a rebel."Thrawn said.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Agent Kallus muttered.

Thrawn glared at him and the death troopers took Agent Kallus to custody.

Thrawn shows a holographic chart displaying the trajectory of General Dodonna's fleet and the trajectory of Kallus' Fulcrum transmission.

"You may have transmitted your warning, Agent, but in doing so, you've given me the last piece of the puzzle."Thrawn said. "Now, this is the trajectory of General Dodonna's fleet, and this is the trajectory of your Fulcrum transmission taken separately, they mean nothing, but together Nothing."

"There's no planet there."Agent Kallus said. "The rebels are smarter than you give them credit for."

"A pity you do not study art, Agent Kallus."Thrawn said. "There is much it can show you, if you know where to look such as, a system which does not appear on Imperial charts but is represented in the art of the ancient people of this sector, I believe they call this "Atollon," now the home of your rebel base. Admiral Konstantine, deploy the fleet to these coordinates, we will join you shortly."

* * *

Back in Atollon...

Hera was with Ezra, Laura, Kanan, Ryder Azadi, Commander Sato, and General Dodonna via hologram.

"We've just received a new transmission from Fulcrum."Hera said.

Then the symbol of Fulcrum appeared.

 _"This is Fulcrum with an urgent message."_ Fulcrum said. _"Thrawn knows about..."_

Then the transmission went off.

"Thrawn knows? Knows about what?"Kanan asked.

"About the attack on Lothal?"Ezra suggested.

 _"Something's happened."_ Ryder said. _"Most of the Imperial fleet left the system."_

"Wait..."Laura said nervously. "What does it mean?"

"Thrawn knows we're here."Hera said.

Laura looked at the rebel soldiers.

"All ships, battle stations!"Laura stated. "Prepare to jump to hyperspace, move!"

Laura immediately ran off followed by BB-8.

Then alarm sounds started alerting in the base.

 _"How can you be certain?"_ General Dodonna asked.

"The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Garel."Ezra said.

* * *

In the Phoenix Ship...

"Commander Sato."a rebel pilot said. "We have Imperial Star Destroyers incoming."

Then Star Destroyers appeared in front of them.

"Phoenix fleet, set defense formation Aurek-one!"Commander Sato ordered.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

 _"Alert Rebel Command!"_ Commander Sato said.

Then Ryder disappeared.

"What happened? Where's Ryder?"Ezra asked.

"They're jamming long-range transmissions."Hera said.

 _"We have to scrub the mission."_ General Dodonna said.

"We were so close!"Ezra said.

"Evacuate all ground staff."Hera stated."We're getting outta here!"

 _"All personnel, code K-one-zero."_ a man said. _"Evacuate immediately."_

Laura and other rebel pilots were preparing to go on their ships.

* * *

In Dodonna's Ship...

"All craft, jump to hyperspace."General Dodonna said. "Regroup at rally point Nova."

 _"I still have people on the surface."_ Commander Sato said.

"If we wait, they'll cut us to pieces, Commander."General Dodonna said.

 _"Go."_ Commander Sato replied. _"We will cover you."_

"Signal the other frigates to jump."

When one try it is pulled out of hyperspace by an interdictor cruiser.

"Something's pulled them out of hyperspace."General Dodonna said.

"If that is true, there will be no escape for us."

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"Gravity wells engaged, sir."a imperial pilot said.

"All batteries, open fire."Admiral Konstantine said.

Then another Star Destroyer appeared.

* * *

In the other Star Destroyer...

"What of Governor Tarkin's prisoners?"Governor Pryce asked.

"General Dodonna is known for his courage."Thrawn said. "He wouldn't be aboard the first vessel to flee, its crew is therefore irrelevant."

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

Laura was with Hera and the crew.

She was wearing her orange pilot suit.

They then got a transmission from Thrawn.

 _"General Dodonna, Commander Sato, Captain Syndulla."_ Thrawn said. _"At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly, there is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered, this, uh, "rebellion" ends today."_

Laura glared at him.

"We'll never surrender to you, Thrawn."Hera said.

 _"You misunderstand, Captain."_ Thrawn said. _"I'm not accepting surrenders at this time, I want you to know failure, utter defeat, and that it is I who delivers it crashing down upon you, now, let us proceed."_

Then Thrawn disappeared.

"We don't have the strength to meet Thrawn head-on, but I will get us to safety."Hera said.

 _"How do you propose we break his blockade?"_ Commander Sato asked.

"Thrawn believes this is the entire rebel fleet, so we just need a big enough opening to get one ship through."Hera said looking at a hologram map. "Once clear of the jamming, they can call for reinforcements to attack the Empire's flank."

 _"That should divide their forces and enable us all to escape."_ General Dodonna said.

 _"The Ghost stands the best chance."_ Commander Sato said. _"We'll make an opening for you."_

"Not for me."Hera replied. "Ezra and Kanan will take the Gauntlet."

"Huh?"Laura asked.

"No way."Kanan said. "I'm not leaving you!"

"This is our fight, too."Ezra said.

"There's no time to argue."Hera said. "As Jedi, you have the best chance to escape, and there's no one I trust more to get the help we need, you're going Chopper, too, that's an order!"

"Hera, I can't leave yet."Kanan said. "There's someone I have to warn about this, out in the wilderness."

"What? Kanan, no!"Hera said. "I need you and Ezra to go get help."

"That's what I'm doing."Kanan said.

"You mean from him?"Laura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a persuasive guy."Kanan said.

"Who are you talking about?"Hera asked.

Kanan sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I need you to trust me."

"Don't keep me waiting long."Hera said. "Ezra, the mission is yours alone."

"Good luck, kid."Kanan said.

Kanan and Hera walked away.

Laura gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "May the Force be with you."

"You too."Ezra said.

Then the two went their separate ways.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

"Still glad you got mixed up in this rebellion, Rex?"Zeb asked.

"Ah, it beats slingin' for joopas."Rex said.

"Does it? They sure do taste good."Zeb said.

"Ah, they do, don't they?"Rex said.

Then the _Ghost_ , the Gauntlet and Laura's A-wing flew away from the base.

* * *

In Space...

"Launch fighters!"Commander Sato ordered.

Then the Y-wing starfighters flew into battle.

"All command, spearhead formation."Commander Sato ordered. "Frigates and corvettes, protect the transports."

 _"We'll take point, Commander."_ General Dodonna ordered.

* * *

Back in the Star Destroyer...

"Sato is employing a Danaan tactic."Thrawn said. "Bold, but I'd expect no less from the best commander to ever come out of the Mykapo system. Reinforce our center and send in the fighters."

Then the TIE fighters flew into space.

Admiral Konstantine appears in the holo-net.

 _"Yes, Grand Admiral?"_ Admiral Konstatine asked.

"Konstantine."Thrawn said. "Keep your Interdictor cruiser back until I order otherwise."

 _"Why not just attack now with overwhelming force?"_ Admiral Konstantine asked. _"I could..."_

"Because I know these rebels."Thrawn interrupted. "I've studied them. They will, no doubt, defy convention and attempt something unexpected, we will be prepared for it as long as you do exactly as I say."

 _"As you wish."_ Admiral Konstantine said and vanished.

"Fighting over glory?"Agent Kallus asked.

"I do not require glory, only results for my Emperor."Thrawn replied.

* * *

In Space...

The _Ghost_ , the Gauntlet, Laura's and other A-wing fighters flew into the battle scene.

 _"Phoenix Squadron, keep those fighters busy."_ Hera ordered. _"Green Squadron, attack the lead destroyer."_

"Copy that. Hera."Laura replied. "We'll clear a path."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Laura and Green Squadron starting firing at the TIE fighters followed by the _Ghost_.

"All wings, arm proton bombs and follow me."Laura ordered. "Green group, clear out for another pass."

Laura and the Y-wings manage to bomb a Star Destroyer with proton bombs.

Green Squadron dives in for a second sortie but the rebel fighters are taken out by TIE fighters.

Luckily Laura met up with the Gauntlet.

The four watch a CR90 corvette go up in flames at front of them.

Chopper beeped in frustration.

"I hope Kanan's having better luck."Ezra said.

"I agree with you Ezra."Laura replied.

BB-8 beeped in worry.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

Kanan rides his speeder bike past several large rocks to the krykna nest that is the haunt of his friend Bendu.

"Bendu!"Kanan said. "Bendu, we need your help."

"You have brought war to my quiet world, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."Bendu said angrily. "And I will have no part of it!"

"Wait."Kanan said. "Bendu, hear me out."

"No! I am the one in the middle."Bendu stated. "I take no side."

"So you're just gonna let us die? You think the Empire won't kill you, too?"Kanan asked.

I am beyond your worrying and wars. I am unseen, unknowable, like a rock in the river. Do you think it chance this world was so difficult for you to find, eh?

"No."Kanan replied. "But maybe we were meant to find it and meant to find you."

"For what purpose?"Bendu asked. "I was here long before you and will be long after, I am the Bendu, the one..."

"In the middle."Kanan finished. "So you keep saying look I tried to live that way once, told myself the galaxy would go on with or without me, but when I saw innocents harmed and knew I had the power to do something about it, I couldn't just watch it all burn down around me! Some things are worth fighting for..."

* * *

In Space...

"Phoenix Squadron, we've gotta keep those TIEs off our cruisers!"Hera stated.

 _"This is Massassi group."_ General Dodonna replied. _"We're taking heavy fire, we need help."_

"On our way."Hera answered.

"Too many ships to protect!"Zeb stated as he fired with the cannons.

Laura's Y-Wing and the Gauntlet took out the TIE fighters that were approaching them.

"All ships, charge the blockade!"Commander Sato ordered.

During the charge, another Nebulon-B frigate was destroyed.

Dodonna watches the carnage with stunned horror

"Commander, they destroyed the Orion!"a man stated.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"Capital ships, hold your position."Thrawn ordered. "Their cruisers will have to come to us."

* * *

In Space...

Ezra and Laura watches the rebel ships losing.

Chopper beeped.

"I see it! They're cutting us off!"Ezra said in annoyance.

"Hera, Ezra can't get through as long as those Interdictor cruisers are cutting them off."Laura said.

 _"Stay sharp, Laura."_ Hera replied. _"We'll find that opening."_

* * *

In the Phoenix Ship...

"Commander Bridger, go to heading 221 and prepare to jump."Commander Sato said and looked at his men. "All hands, abandon ship and make for Atollon!"

"We're staying, Commander."a man replied.

"Very well."Commander Sato said. "Man your stations."

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

"Hera, I think Sato's evacuating the carrier."Zeb said.

Hera's eyes widen.

* * *

In the Star Destroyer...

"That's a command ship."Admiral Konstantine said. "Move to intercept!"

"But sir, Admiral Thrawn ordered us to maintain our position."an imperial solider said.

"Move to intercept! I will not be denied the glory of this kill!"Admiral Konstantine ordered angrily.

 _"Konstantine, return to your assigned coordinates immediately."_ Thrawn ordered.

"I've had enough of your games, "Grand" Admiral."Admiral Konstantine replied.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra and Laura watches Sato's career move.

"Hera, what's Sato doing?"Ezra asked.

 _"He's drawing that ship out of position._ "Hera replied.

 _"Get ready to jump, Ezra!"_ Laura stated as she took down a TIE fighter.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer...

"Prepare to engage gravity wells!"Admiral Konstantine ordered.

"Sir, he's changing course!"an imperil solider said.

"No! Take evasive action!"

* * *

In Space...

Ezra, Laura and Hera watch in horror as the two ships go up in flames.

"No..."Laura whispered.

BB-8 beeped in sadness.

* * *

In Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

Kallus also watches with a mixture of shock of Commander Sato's sacrifice.

* * *

In Space...

"Ezra, now!"Hera shouted.

Ezra nodded and made the Gauntlet jump into hyperspace.

"Be careful...Ezra."Laura whispered looking at the direction her boyfriend left.

* * *

In Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

"Sir, one rebel ship escaped the blockade."an imperial solider said.

"Konstantine was careless."Thrawn said. "Let's hope he did not undermine my efforts,press the attack, force them to ground."

Kallus glared at him.

* * *

In Space...

TIEs destroy General Dodonna's frigate _Vanguard_.

"All ships, return to base."Hera whispered.

The _Ghost_ , Laura's Y-wing and the last rebel ships escaped.

* * *

Back in Atollon...

"You can feel it, can't you?"Kanan asked. "My friends are dying."

"Such is the fate of all living beings."Bendu replied.

"Not like this, crushed by overwhelming evil."Kanan said. "Help us survive, Bendu, help us fight."

"I will not fight your petty battles."Bendu said.

"You'd rather hide."Kanan said coldly. "Like a coward."

Bendu entered into a rage and summons a storm.

"I will not be called a coward by the likes of you, Kanan Jarrus!"Bendu said angrily. "Perhaps it is the will of the Force that the Jedi and all your kind perish and I serve the will of the Force!"

He then disappeared.

"Bendu? Bendu!"Kanan shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile in hyperspace...

Ezra was talking to Senator Mothma.

"Senator, there must be someone you can send or something you can do."Ezra said.

 _"I wish I could help you, Commander Bridger, but I can't."_ Senator Mothma said sadly. _"Doing so would play into Thrawn's hands, and he would wipe out all we've worked to build._

"I know."Ezra said. "He planned this."

 _"Senator Organa was right."_ Senator Mothma said. _"It was too soon for open warfare against the Empire, I promise you, we will do our best to negotiate fair treatment for the prisoners."_

"What if there are no prisoners?"Ezra asked. "I'm not ready to give up yet."

 _"You have courage, Ezra."_ Senator Mothma said. _"May the Force be with you."_

Then the hologram disappeared.

Chopper beeped.

"No."Ezra replied. "We can't go back, not without help and I think I know where to find it."

Chopper beeped.

"Sabine."Ezra answered.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	39. Zero Hour Part 2

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 39: Zero Hour Part 2**

Back at Chopper Base...

Hera studies a holographic projection of Thrawn's fleet with General Dodonna, Wedge and Laura.

"Thrawn is preparing for a planetary bombardment."Hera said. "How's the shield coming, Zeb?"

Zeb and Rex were firing up Sabine's modified deflector shield generators.

"We're about to fire it up now."Zeb said. "Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine's baby."

 _"Then it should work."_ Hera said.

"Should, yes, but there are a lot of modifications and special fuses."Rex said. "We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads, I'm not sure we can fix it."

 _"Let's hope you don't have to."_ Hera said. _"Fire it up!"_

"Copy that."Zeb replied.

Zeb fires up the prototype shield generator which forms a shield that envelops Chopper Base.

 _"It's working."_ Zeb said. _"The shield is stabilized!"_

"Nice work, boys."Laura said confidently.

Hera contacted Kanan in her comlink. "Kanan, do you copy?"

* * *

Meanwhile..

Kanan was traveling back on his speeder bike to Chopper Base.

"I read you, Hera."Kanan replied.

 _"Thrawn is planning an orbital bombardment."_ Hera said. _"You need to get back to base immediately."_

* * *

In Chopper Base...

 _"I'm moving as fast as I can."_ Kanan replied.

"Faster."Hera said. "Please."

 _"All right, Thrawn."_ Laura thought narrowing her eyes. _"Your move."_

* * *

In Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

Thrawn was looking at Atollon.

"Our capital ships are in position."Governor Pryce said. "The blockade is secure."

"And the status of the rebel fleet?"Thrawn asked.

"The remaining vessels have fled back to the surface and are taking shelter under a localized shield."Governor Pryce said.

"Hmm...very good."Thrawn said. "Let's test their mettle, commence the attack."

* * *

Back in Choppper Base...

"We have incoming fire."General Dodonna said.

The _Chimaera_ and her sister ships unleash a wave of bombardment on Chopper Base.

"Kanan, find cover now!"Hera shouted.

Laura and her three companions watch in shock as the large lasers kept hitting the shield.

BB-8 hid behind Laura in fright.

* * *

In the other side...

Kanan's speeder bike got destroyed by the bombardment, while Rex reports that the shields are overheating.

* * *

Back in Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

Thrawn, Pryce and the captive Kallus watch the bombardment unfold. Hera looks desperate.

* * *

The Imperial bombardment begins to fry the shield generator.

"Come on, come on!"Zeb said.

"The shield is overheating!"Rex said.

* * *

In Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

"They've had enough."Thrawn replied. "Cease fire."

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

Laura closed her eyes and prepared for the worse.

But to her surprise the firing stopped.

"Huh?"Laura asked.

BB-8 beeped in confusion.

 _"It held! It held!"_ Zeb laughed.

Hera contacted Kanan.

"Kanan? Kanan, do you copy?"Hera asked.

 _"I'm gettin' the feeling Thrawn's actually trying to kill us this time."_ Kanan said.

"Oh, that is only funny because you're still alive."Hera said. "Now, please, come home, love."

 _"She's seems to care about him a lot..."_ Laura thought with a smirk.

* * *

Outside...

Kanan senses the storm clouds gathering over Chopper Base.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra and Chopper take the Gauntlet starfighter into the planet Krownest's atmosphere.

Their ship was escorted by two Fang fighters.

 _"Bridger, you have permission to land."_ a pilot said. _"Follow us in."_

The starfighter landed at the Wren Stronghold's hangar.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

Ezra and Chopper are greeted by Sabine, Fenn Rau, and Ursa Wren.

"Ezra! What's going on?"Sabine asked. "Why are you here?"

Chopper beeped.

"You escaped? What's he talking about?"Sabine asked.

"Thrawn ambushed us on Atollon."Ezra said.

Sabine's eyes widen in shock.

"You're our only chance for help."Ezra said.

"You have poor timing, Bridger."Fenn admitted folding his arms.

"We're in the middle of a civil war."Ursa said. "Clan Saxon has the Empire's backing, and our forces are stretched to their limit just to protect what ground we have."

"Mother, there must be something we can do."Sabine said.

"Please."Ezra said. "We risked everything to get here at least hear me out."

Ursa nodded.

* * *

Back in Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

"Governor Pryce, you're in command of the fleet while I lead the ground assault."Thrawn said.

Agent Kallus laughed.

"Hmm."Thrawn said. "The plight of your friends amuses you."

"I've been in your position before, only to have these rebels pull a victory from certain defeat."Agent Kallus said.

"You and I are not the same, Kallus, as these rebels are about to learn."Thrawn said and then walked away.

A glare grew at Kallus's face.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

"Our shield generator's taken a beating."Zeb said. "I doubt it'll survive another attack like the last one."

"I don't think it will have to."Hera replied.

"Thrawn was trying to soften us up."Laura said bitterly and folded her arms. "He'll send in ground forces to do the dirty work."

"I agree, Lieutenant."General Dodonna said. "My guess is he will most likely stage a direct assault from this position."

"If we mine these approaches here and here, we can slow 'em down."Rex said looking at the holomap.

"Good."Hera said. "You and Zeb take a squad down and get it done."

Zeb and Rex ran off.

"Scanners have picked up Imperial transports on the western quadrant."AP-5 said.

"He's launching the first wave."Hera said.

* * *

Back on Krownest...

The rebels and Clan Wren study a holographic projection of the Imperial fleet above Atollon.

"Here's the problem, that Interdictor cruiser."Sabine said.

"If not for Commander Sato, there would be two."Ezra said.

"With Thrawn in command, you should count your losses and consider yourself fortunate to have escaped."Fenn said.

"Like I said, without your help, they're trapped."Ezra said.

"I wish we could offer it, but we just don't have the resources."Tristan said. "We can barely take care of our own."

"If no is your final answer, then we'll go back alone."Ezra said.

Chopper beeped.

"Goodbye, Sabine."Ezra said as he and Chopper walked away.

"You're not going alone."Sabine said. "I'm going with you."

"I appreciate the loyalty you have for your friends, Sabine, but this mission is impossible."Tristan said.

"I never thought that I would be standing here with all of you."Sabine said. "And I bet you never thought Clan Wren would be free from the grip of Gar Saxon, but we are, one thing I know is that my friends make the impossible possible, if Ezra thinks we can make a difference, then I believe him."

"Bridger and his friends restored my daughter to me, and that is a debt worth repaying."Ursa said standing up from her throne. "We cannot leave ourselves undefended, but you may take a few ships and any warriors who are willing."

"Thank you, Mother."Sabine said.

"You won't have much of an army to take down their blockade."Fen said.

"Chopper, bring up the Interdictor."Sabine said.

Chopper showed a hologram of the Interdictor.

"Maybe we don't need an army."Sabine said.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

Zeb and Rex wait in the pass for Thrawn's ground forces.

"I hope this plan of yours works."Zeb said.

"Yeah, me, too."Rex said.

Rex and Zeb spot a column of AT-DP walkers.

"Here they come."Zeb said.

The rebels ignited detonators which destroy five of the walkers.

"I left one for you."Rex said.

Zeb destroys the last one with his rocket launcher.

* * *

However...

Thrawn was studying the battle from his shuttle.

"They've revealed their meager defenses."Thrawn said. "Now we will crush them, mark enemy mines and firing positions, heavy battalions, advance."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zeb, Rex and their group heard clanking from the distance.

"I know that sound."Rex said.

"Yeah."Zeb said coldly. "And I hate that sound."

"Lousy four-leggers."Rex said.

"Hit 'em with the detonators."Zeb said.

Zeb and Rex tried to detonate the remaining explosives but find that the second wave of walkers are equipped with shield generators.

"We need Sabine to invent a shield you can't walk through!"Zeb said.

"Let's hope we get a chance to tell her!"Rex stated.

The AT-ATs begin blasting the rebels just as the A-wings launch their attack.

After clearing the mines, stormtroopers charge into the fray.

* * *

In the air...

Laura and the A-Wings came to the rescue.

"Wedge, Hobbie, follow me!"Laura said.

BB-8 beeped at her.

* * *

In the ground...

Thrawn spotted the A-Wings in his binoculars.

"Air groups, clear the sky of that annoyance."Thrawn ordered.

* * *

In the Sky...

The TIE fighters attack the A-wings.

"Hostiles incoming!"Laura stated.

The A-wings flew away and being chased by the TIE fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rex and Zeb play cat and mouse with an AT-AT.

Kanan reunites with them and uses his lightsaber to slash through the two right legs of the walker, toppling it and creating a dust storm that blinds two approaching stormtroopers.

"Kanan, glad you could join us."Zeb said. "Hera said you're bringing help?"

"Maybe, maybe not."Kanan stated.

The rebels head into a cave just as Thrawn's shuttle lands outside.

Thrawn and six Death troopers disembark and advance into the cave.

"Armored division, hold your position and destroy any rebel ships that attempt to flee."Thrawn ordered. "Debark all ground troops and storm the base. And if possible, capture Skywalker and the rebel officers."

Hera and two rebel troops exchange fire with Thrawn's stormtroopers

"Here they come!"General Dodonna said.

"General Dodonna, prepare any remaining ships for takeoff."Hera said.

"What about the blockade?"General Dodonna asked.

"If I go out, it's gonna be on the Ghost!"Hera said.

* * *

In the Cave...

Kanan, Rex and Zeb play a game of cat and mouse with Thrawn's death troopers under the coral mesa.

"This way!"Kanan said.

They end up taking the wrong way.

"The other way, the other way!"Kanan as they ran off.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra's Gauntlet ship and the Fang fighters exit hyperspace behind the Imperial fleet.

"Chopper, jam their transmissions."Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped.

"Rau, you know what to do."Sabine said.

 _"All wings, engage."_ Fenn ordered.

The Mandalorian fighters to engage Thrawn's ships.

* * *

Aboard the _Chimaera_...

"Governor, we have ships approaching."an imperial officer said.

"Rebel reinforcements?"Governor Pryce asked.

"Mandalorian, by the look of them."the imperail officer replied.

"Sabine Wren."Governor Pryce said. "Send fighters to intercept and move our capital ships to reinforce them."

* * *

Back in space...

Ezra's Gauntlet starship is pursued by TIEs.

"Chopper, patch in Hera."Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped.

* * *

Back in Chopper Base...

Laura and BB-8 got off their A-wing to met up with the others.

Kanan, Rex and Zeb arrived a moment after.

"Kanan, you made it."Hera said. "What happened with your friend?"

"Oh, don't worry."Kanan siad. "I think he's coming."

"Think?"Laura asked raising an eyebrow and then recieved a contact from her comlink.

 _"Laura, do you read me?"_

"Ezra!"Laura said in relief. "Am I glad to hear you."

BB-8 beeped in agreement.

 _"I brought help."_ Ezra said. _"We're taking out the Interdictor."_

"Okay, this might be our only chance."Laura said. "Let's move!"

The rebels started running followed by AP-5.

"Looks like the family's together again."Kanan said.

"Let's try and keep it that way."Hera said.

The stormtroopers take out the shield.

"There goes our shield."Zeb said.

One of the AT-ATs shoots down a GR-75 medium transport, which crashes and burns on the tarmac.

"Damm it!"Laura growled.

The rebels then find themselves surrounded by Thrawn's death troopers.

"And now, Captain Syndulla, I will accept your formal surrender."Thrawn said. "Or you will watch your friends perish, one by one, beginning with the Jedi."

Kanan and Laura activated their lightsabers in response.

BB-8 let out a worried beep.

"I require an answer, Skywalker."Thrawn said.

"You already know my answer."Laura replied coldly and holding her lightsabers tightly.

The storm clouds envelop Chopper Base.

"Do you fear the storm, Master Jedi?"Thrawn asked.

"Yeah."Kanan said. "And you should, too."

Just then, a bolt of lightning narrowly misses the Grand Admiral.

"Hang on to something!"Kanan stated.

"What Jedi devilry is this?"Thrawn demanded.

Bendu's glowing eyes appear in the clouds.

"I am the Bendu!"He said.

"What is that?"Zeb asked.

"Uh, Kanan?"Hera said.

"I told you my friend was coming."Kanan said.

"I bring death!"Bendu said.

Bendu destroys two AT-ATs with bolts of lightning, also begins to destroy the coral mesa housing Chopper Base.

Thrawn and his men turn to flee while the rebels make their escape aboard the _Ghost_.

* * *

In Space...

"Hera! Hera, do you read me?"Ezra asked.

"She'll get them out."Sabine replied. "We've got a job to do."

"Get us onto that Interdictor, now!"Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped.

The Gauntlet ship approaches the interdictor cruiser

Ezra, Sabine and the Mandalorians landed on it.

"Ready your jetpacks and target those gravity well projectors."Sabine said.

"Hey, I don't have a jetpack!"Ezra stated.

"You have those little thrusters."Sabine said.

* * *

Aboard the _Chimaera_...

"Governor, the enemy fighters have deployed a strike team onto the hull of our Interdictor!"an imperail officer said.

"Well, repel them! We will not lose to this rabble!"Governor Pryce said.

* * *

In Space...

"Incoming!"Ezra warned.

Ezra, Sabine and the Mandalorians clash with Imperial Jumptroopers.

"They've cut us off!"Ezra said.

* * *

Back in Atollon...

"Leave this place."Bendu said. "I am the light, I am the dark, I am the Bendu!"

He strikes one of Thrawn's death troopers with lightning.

"You heard him! Make for the ship!"Kanan said.

Kanan, Laura and the other rebels take off on the _Ghost_ and join the remaining rebel ships.

"Kanan Jarrus Jedi Knight!"Bendu shouted.

Bendu strikes the _Ghost_ with lightning.

"This is your friend?"Hera asked.

"Uh...I might've made him angry."Kanan said.

"Yeah, I can relate!"Hera said.

The Bendu strikes down one of the rebel A-wings as the convoy flees into space.

* * *

In the base...

"Leave this place."Bendu said.

"Concentrate fire on the center of the storm!"Thrawn ordered.

The AT-ATs begin firing at the two eyes in the clouds. The Bendu manages to strike down one of the walkers before falling out of the clouds.

* * *

In Space...

Ezra, Sabine and the mandalorians continued fighting the deathtroopers.

 _"Ezra, we're headed for the blockade."_ Laura said. _"Is the Interdictor disabled yet?"_

"Working on it!"Ezra replied.

Mandalorian Fang fighters destroy two TIEs trying to take out Ezra.

Ezra and the Mandalorians succeed in blowing up the gravity wells.

"Chopper, get us outta here!"Ezra stated.

Chopper beeped.

The group escape aboard the Gauntlet before the interdictor cruiser explodes.

* * *

In Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

"Governor, we have a problem."the imperial officer said.

"I don't want to hear it!"Governor Pryce growled. "Just stop them, nothing gets through!"

"Thrawn's not going to be happy with you making a mess of his fleet."Kallus taunted.

"Throw this traitor out the airlock."Governor Pryce ordered.

Two stormtroopers take Kallus down a turbolift.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hera leads the remaining rebel ships towards the Imperial blockade.

 _"Hera, we took out the Interdictor."_ Ezra said. "You're all clear!"

"That's the first good news I've gotten today."Hera said.

 _"Meet me at point 8-7."_ Ezra said. _"We'll lead the way."_

"Copy that."Hera said.

The _Ghost_ fights its way through the Imperial blockade.

* * *

Aboard the _Chimaera_...

Kallus manages to free himself from his stormtrooper captors in the turbolift. He then escapes aboard an escape pod.

He transmits was coordinates to the crew of the _Ghost_.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

"We've got an incoming transmission."Laura said.

The symbol of Fulcrum appeared.

"It's Kallus!"Zeb said. "He's sending coordinates."

"There's an escape pod on my scope."Hera said.

Hera sees his escape pod on her scope and picks it up.

"Got him!"Hera said. "I'm on your 6, Gauntlet."

"Phoenix Squadron, let's get outta here!"Laura said in her comlink.

 _"Roger, Laura."_ Wedge replied. _"We're right behind you."_

After rendezvousing with Ezra's ship, the rebels break past the Imperial blockade while an unhappy Pryce watches.

Kallus, Rex, and Dodonna join the Spectres at the helm of the _Ghost_ as what remains of the rebel fleet jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

Back in Thrawn's Star Destroyer...

"The remaining rebel ships have jumped to hyperspace."the imperial officer said.

* * *

Back in Atollon...

Thrawn and his stormtroopers surround the fallen Bendu.

"What manner of creature are you?"Thrawn asked.

"One beyond your power to destroy."Bendu said.

"It would not seem so."Thrawn said. "You cannot see..."

"But I can."Bendu said.

"What? What do you see?"Thrawn asked.

"I see your defeat, like many arms surrounding you in a cold embrace."Bendu said.

Undaunted by this, Thrawn personally tried to end Bendu's life by shooting him with his blaster, but the powerful Force Wielder was quick enough to disappear before that can happen.

Bendu's laugh echoed in the area.

A glare grew on Thrawn's face.

* * *

In Space...

The _Ghost_ travels with the tattered rebel fleet.

They were now heading to their new base in the planet Yavin.

* * *

On the _Ghost_...

 _"I'm sorry for your losses."_ Ursa said.

"We are just grateful for your aid in our time of need."Hera said.

"I want to return the favor, Hera."Sabine said. "My mother needs our help."

"Go."Hera said. "But I can't come with you, I have to get our survivors to rebel command."

Kanan went up to Kallus.

"Kanan."Kallus said. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Thank you for risking everything."Kanan said.

He then walked away.

"I would suggest a second hyperspace jump before heading to Yavin."AP-5 said.

"If we want to cover our tracks, we should make it three."Rex said.

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Kanan heads to the rear turret, where Ezra and Laura were looking at the large space view.

"You and Sabine really saved the day."Kanan said.

"But, Kanan, we lost everything."Ezra said.

"I understand you feel defeated, but I've learned to see things differently."Kanan said. "There's a future for us, one where we're all free, but it's up to us to make it happen."

"That is along as long we are together..."Laura said with a warm smile.

Ezra and Kanan smiled at her.

Ezra held Laura's hand as the rebel ships jumped into hyperspace.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Next is Season 4!**

 **ALRIGHT:)**


	40. Season 4: Heroes of Mandalore Part 1

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns  
**

 **Chapter 40:** **Heroes of Mandalore Part 1  
**

Sabine, Ezra, Laura and Chopper were hiding in a trench on the planet Mandalore, watching an Imperial prison in the distance.

"How sure are we your father is in there?"Ezra asked.

"Well, our spies in the capital say he's here and they've been right so far."Sabine replied and puts on her comlink. "Rau, I've got a squad of stormtroopers in front, plus multiple cannons."

 _"Copy that, Spectre-5."_ Fenn answered. _"Moving to your right flank."_

"Sabine, doesn't it seem suspicious that the Empire would move your father so far from the capital?"Laura asked.

"My father has many friends."Sabine commented. "He's not just important to me the Empire probably locked him up out here to prevent someone from attempting to do what we're about to do."

Laura fell silent since she felt sad that she and her father never had a bond.

 _"That may be true, but I'd put nothing past these Saxon clan traitors."_ Fenn admitted. _"We're in position, Spectre-5."_

"Copy, Rau, over."Sabine said and looked at her soldiers. "All right, Clan Wren, check your fire for the captive, we're going in the front door, on my lead."

Laura notice Ezra had a nervous look.

"What's wrong with you?"She asked in curiosity.

"I wish I had more practice with this jetpack."Ezra admitted with a nervous look.

"You're a Jedi like I am."Laura reminded with a smirk as placed on her jetpack. "I'm sure you'll pick it up on the fly."

Chopper giggled at her response.

"Yes, on the fly."Ezra said with a sarcastic smile. "I get it, Chopper."

Sabine climbs out of the trench and was spotted by the stormtroopers on guard.

She takes out the Darksaber and ignites it, Ezra, Laura and the Clan Wren warriors waiting in the trench climb out as well.

"Forward!"Sabine ordered.

She gives a battle cry and the warriors charge forward.

Laura used her lightsabers to block the lasers from the stormtroopers while riding on her jetpack, while Ezra was having a hard time flying.

Kanan and Rau are confronted by three Jumptroopers.

"I'll handle it."Kanan said.

The Jedi Knight takes them down single handily by Force jumping onto one, slashing at their jetpack, and then jumping onto another,

"Show-off."Fenn mumbled.

Ezra attempts to use his jetpack and doesn't fare particularly well, to the confusion of two stormtroopers who see him.

"This is not as fun as it looks."He complained.

* * *

The leader of the Jumptroopers guarding the prison contacts the governor of Mandalore, Tiber Saxon and informs him of the attack.

"As you anticipated, Sabine Wren is leading the attack."the Leader of the Jumptroopers said.

 _"You may do away with her allies, Commander, but I want her alive."_ Tiber stated.

"Lord Saxon, I cannot even guarantee we can hold the tower."the Leader of the Jumptroopers admitted.

 _"I know how stubborn Clan Wren can be."_ Tiber replied. _"That's why I've dispatched reinforcements to help you."_

* * *

Sabine and Laura took down few of the stormtroopers as Ezra landed next to them.

The three spotted a _Gozanti_ -classu cruiser promptly arrives with two All Terrain Defense Pods.

"Well, this just got more and more..."Ezra said.

"Interesting."Sabine finished. "The word you're looking for is interesting."

"Nope, just more."Ezra commented.

While fighting the AT-DPs, Sabine was knocked down and some Jumptroopers manage to stun and hold her at blaster point.

"Sabine!"Laura shouted.

"Stand down, Jedi, or she dies."the Leader of the Jumptroopers warned. "Surrender Now!"

With excellent timing, a missile hits one AT-DP and three Mandalorian warriors in blue swoop in.

"Don't just stand there, protect her!"the Female Warrior stated.

"It's Clan Kryze."Fenn said.

"Fall back."the Leader of the Jumptroopers ordered. "Abandon the base."

The troopers left as the rebels took down the defense pods.

"Clan Wren, follow me."Sabine stated.

The three jedi and the Mandalorians went up the base and it's discovered afterward that the prison was empty.

"Where's your father?"Ezra asked.

"The outpost is empty."Sabine replied. "There's no one here."

Then the Kryze warriors landed in front of them.

"This was a trap set to lure you in."the Female Warrior replied. "Your mother received this intel, but she couldn't get word to you, the Empire was jamming all transmissions, she sent me ahead to reinforce you, I understand she's on her way."

"Who are you?"Sabine asked.

The Female Warrior removed her helmet revealing a woman with short orange hair and green eyes.

"Kanan, Ezra and Laura, this is Lady Bo-Katan of House Kryze."Fenn said. "Her sister, Satine, once ruled Mandalore, Bo-Katan was made regent by the Jedi before the end of the Clone War, she's still seen by many as Mandalore's rightful ruler."

"So what happened?"Laura asked softly.

"After the Empire took over, I refused to obey the Emperor and was betrayed by the Saxon clan."Bo-Katan replied.

"Your commitment to Mandalore's freedom is legendary, my lady."Sabine said and took out the Dark Saber. "This belongs to you."

"I had my chance to rule and I failed."Bo-Katan stated. "I am not my sister, I am not the leader you seek."

Then the woman and her two warriors walked away.

Sabine looked at Fen."See if you can contact my mother."

"Right away."Fenn replied.

The group walked away while Ezra and Laura looked at Sabine in sadness, but they then walked up to her.

"You know, your home planet is very different from mine."Ezra said.

"Even mine since its only nothing but a empty desert."Laura admitted.

"Once upon a time, these plains were covered with grass, but I never saw it."Sabine stated. "This destruction happened before I was born."

"And it never grew back?"Ezra asked.

"Never had a chance to."Sabine answered sadly. "This is what continuous war has done to my home."

"Well, maybe...maybe this is your chance to help change things here."Laura commented with a little encouragement.

Chopper then beeped as Ursa and Tristan Wren having been contacted by Rau.

"Mother, any news?"Sabine asked.

"The Empire's changed their plan."Ursa admitted. "They're moving your father back to the capital for a public termination."

* * *

Afterwards...

Sabine, Fenn, Bo-Katan, Ezra and Laura. crouch on the edge of a canyon, waiting for the smoke of Ursa and Tristan's attack intended to divert the prisoner convoy carrying Alrich Wren into their path.

"I don't see anything yet."Ezra said.

"Just give my mom a chance."Sabine replied.

Kanan talked to Hera via hologram.

 _"We were hoping you could have freed him by now."_ Hera said. _"What's the outlook?"_

"The Empire is moving Sabine's father to the Mandalorian capital of Sundari."Kanan replied. "Only chance we've got for a rescue is to ambush the convoy before it gets there."

 _"What's the status of the Imperial occupation?"_ Hera asked.

"Mandalore is under complete lockdown."Kanan stated. "Civil war is raging."

 _"I'm sorry, I hate to say it, but sounds like the planet is lost."_ Hera said sadly.

"Sabine's father is important, not just to her, but to her people."Kanan commented.

 _"That's how I persuaded Mon Mothma to let you help."_ Hera admitted. _"But once that's done, I need you to come back."_

Kanan smirked. "Oh, having trouble overthrowing the Empire without me?"

"Our team is an important asset to the rebellion."Hera answered.

"An asset? Is that what we are?"Kanan asked.

 _"You know what I mean."_ Hera reminded.

"Well, you know how I feel."Kanan said.

 _"Are we still talking about the mission?"_ Hera questioned.

"That depends."Kanan admitted.

 _"On what?"_ Hera asked.

"You know."Kanan said.

Chopper grunts in frustration.

 _"Be careful."_ Hera admitted. _"See you soon."_

Then the hologram vanished.

The rebels saw an explosion in the distance.

"Yep, that's my mom."Sabine commented.

"Blowing things up definitely runs in your family."Laura said with a smug smile.

"It's a Wren specialty."Sabine replied.

 _"Sabine, we've engaged Tiber Saxon's Imperial dogs."_ Ursa stated. _"The prisoner convoy has changed course toward the canyon."_

"Then the diversion worked."Bo-Katan said.

"There."Fenn said looking through his binoculars. "I'm scanning a single passenger, no armor in the center transport, the one most heavily guarded."

"If we attack the lead vehicle, my father's transport will fall back."Sabine suggested. "Then someone could sneak up and sabotage its controls, forcing it to stop."

"By then, the rest of the convoy will be too far ahead to do anything about it."Fenn said. "So who's going in?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a "me" plan."Ezra admitted.

"Are you sure?"Laura asked with a smirk. "You haven't exactly mastered that jetpack yet."

"Hey, I got it."Ezra answered simply.

Chopper grunted in response.

"You can do it, Chop."Kanan said. "Just get ready to jam their comms."

"Go easy on him."Laura admitted.

"No chance."Sabine replied.

Sabine leaping off the cliff, swooping in and attacking the scout troopers on speeder bikes.

She strikes the windscreen of the middle transport with a paint bomb, which causes her father to realize she's present.

"Now."Sabine ordered.

Bo-Katan, Rau, Kanan and Laura attack the convoy.

Ezra flies in from behind and grabs on to the middle transport, clinging to the underside and stabbing into the controls with his lightsaber.

"I'll take the two on the left."Fenn said.

"I got the two on the right, break!"B0-Katan commented.

Laura goes one of the stormtrooper's speeder while using her lightsabers to slash one of the stormtroopers.

Kanan goes on Sabine's speeder.

"How we doing?"He asked.

"It could be worse."Sabine replied.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."Kanan commented.

Kanan fights stormtroopers atop the first troop transport, which Fenn was riding on.

"This is where we get off."Kanan said as he used his lightsaber to damage the controls as Fenn went out with his jet pack.

"Ezra, quit messing around and get Sabine's father out of there!"Laura called out.

"Yeah, working on it."Ezra replied.

He finally gets inside the transport as it hurtles towards a cliff then takes out the drivers and super commandos inside.

"Are you with Sabine?"Alrich asked.

"Yeah, I'm with her."Ezra replied. "I mean, not with her, with her, I'm just friends with her, I already have someone else."

* * *

Chopper contacts Laura on her comlink.

"A cliff? What cliff?"Laura demanded as she stopped her speeder.

The Jedi girl then saw the transports were heading to a dead end.

"Oh my gosh!"Laura panicked.

* * *

"Are you a Jedi?"Alrich asked.

"Let's hope so."Ezra replied and used his lightsaber to set him free.

 _"Ezra, get out of there!"_ Sabine ordered.

"Take this, sir."Ezra said.

He hands Alrich a jet pack.

"How will you get out?"Alrich asked.

"Trust me."Ezra replied. "I'm better off without you. "

As the transport hurtles off the cliff, Ezra pushes Alrich out the door, and he flies up to the top of the cliff.

Ezra leaps out the door and uses a series of Force jumps up the three falling transports to reach the top of the cliff, where he nearly falls before being caught by Laura.

"Was wondering where you were."He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't flatter yourself."Laura mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Captain Hark, is there a problem with the prisoner?"Tiber asked.

 _"The renegades and their Jedi allies attacked my convoy and were able to liberate Alrich Wren."_ Captain Hark replied.

"They planned well."Tiber admitted. "Withdraw all remaining forces, I am going to deploy the weapon before the end, they will all kneel before The Duchess."

* * *

Alrich handed Ezra the jet pack.

"Thank you, young Jedi."He said.

"Father..."Sabine said.

Alrich looked at Sabine, who was wearing a helmet and then removed it.

"When I got word that you had returned, I did not believe it."Alrich admitted.

"And..."Sabine said.

Alrich then walked up to his daughter and hugged her.

"Sabine, you are my daughter."He said.

Kanan and Ezra smiled at them, while Laura had a blank look feeling upset that her father wasn't here.

"I was pleased then."Alrich admitted. "Even more now."

"Well, we would never leave you in the hands of the Empire."Sabine commented.

"Oh, that was fine, I meant your artwork."Alrich commented. "You've progressed, your use of color and line is better."

"Better? What do you mean, better?"Sabine asked with a smile. "It's great."

"It's getting there."Alrich replied. "Your design aesthetic is still derivative of the Pre-Exile Masters."

"Ah, Tojnun was an influence, obviously, but I made it my own."Sabine chuckled. "I thought you had a sharper eye."

"Now I see where Sabine gets her creative side."Ezra admitted with a smile.

"Oh, no, Master Jedi."Alrich answered. "Sabine's artistry comes from her mother, Ursa knows how to destroy her enemies in so many creative ways."

"And here I thought we were rescuing another warrior."Laura joked with a smirk.

"My dad fights with his art."Sabine replied firmly.

"We need to get moving."Bo-Katan reminded. "We're too exposed here."

"Countess Wren, we've rescued your husband."Fenn reported. "Alrich is free."

 _"Then we have two victories today."_ Ursa stated. _"Saxon's forces are in retreat."_

Sabine then hears a familiar sound over the comlink.

"That sound It can't be."She panicked. "Tristan, get out of there! Now!"

Then a loud rumbling was heard from beyond.

"Mother? Tristan?"Sabine asked.

Then they heard a loud explosion.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

"It sounded like an explosion."Laura replied.

"No..."Sabine said weakly and took off in her jet pack.

"Let's go, Chop."Kanan stated.

The others follow on jetpacks and the speeder bike.

They arrive to find the disintegrated bodies and damaged armour of several Clan Wren warriors.

"No, no..."Sabine said weakly removing her helmet.

"What happened here?"Ezra asked.

"Where are the survivors of this battle, the wounded, the victors?"Bo-Katan asked quietly.

"I see only the defeated."Alrich answered.

"Mandalorian armor?"Laura said with a shocked look. "What could do this?"

"A weapon did this, a weapon created by my daughter."Alrich admitted.

Sabine collapses and cries over one of the piles of armour.

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	41. Heroes of Mandalore Part 2

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns  
**

 **Chapter 41:** **Heroes of Mandalore Part 2**

"There were rumors the Empire was working on a weapon to neutralize Mandalorian armor, that it had even been tested on our people."Bo-Katan stated. "I-I didn't believe it."

"Not the Empire."Sabine said sadly. "Me, this is all my fault."

Laura looked at her in sadness.

"Sabine, you can't blame yourself for this."Ezra admitted. "You tried..."

"Everything my father said was true, Ezra!"Sabine snapped as she stood up. "This is my work! I created the weapon that did this and because of me, the Empire is going to turn my world into a graveyard! Because of me, Mandalorians are going to die! My mother and brother are..."

"Sabine!"A female voice shouted.

The group turned around and saw Ursa and Tristan walk up to them.

"Tristan! Mother!"Sabine shouted as she rushed towards them. "Mother, Tristan, I thought I lost you."

"We were caught at the edge of the weapon's range."Ursa admitted. "Thanks to your warning, we made it out."

"The others weren't so lucky."Tristan commented.

Chopper beeped as he picked up a signal.

"Chopper's picked up something."Kanan said.

"Survivors?"Laura suggested.

"No."Fenn replied placing on his helmet. "The Empire's coming back to finish the job."

Then Imperial super commandos began to approach and fire at them.

Ezra and Laura activated their lightsabers to deflect the lasers from hitting their friends.

"Get back!"Ezra said. "We'll cover you!"

Sabine let out a cry as she activated the darksaber and charged to a enemy commando.

Bo-Katan, Rau, Kanan, Ezra and Laura began to fight back at the commandos.

"Get Sabine's mother and father out of here."Kanan ordered.

"Right!"Laura responded. "Come on!"

The young couple attempt to get the injured Wrens out of the area, but the speeder bike was quickly destroyed.

"Are you all right?"Ursa asked.

"Better than the bike."Ezra replied.

"Sabine, Sabine!"Kanan stated. "We have to leave now!"

"All right."Sabine answered. "Let's go."

"They've cut us off!"Laura shouted.

The rebels continued firing at the commandos as three TIE fighters swoop in.

Fortunately, a _Gauntlet_ fighter belonging to Bo-Katan's people arrives, shooting down one of the TIEs.

"Come on!"Bo-Katan called out.

Everyone climbs aboard as the _Gauntlet_ flies into the upper atmosphere.

The two remaining TIEs pursue, one landing a hit on the ship.

"Weapons are down."Fenn reported. "We're losing power!"

"I can keep us in the air, but we can't take another hit like that."Sabine admitted.

* * *

Down in the hold...

The bay doors open as Ezra and Laura were next to Bo-Katan.

"Where are you going?"Ezra asked. "Rau said our weapons are down."

"A Mandalorian with a jetpack is a weapon."Bo-Katan commented.

She then took off in her jetpack.

"I'm not a Manda..."Ezra said.

Then Laura placed on her helmet and took off to help the older woman.

"Mandalorian?"Ezra finished. "I don't want to be a Mandalorian."

Bo-Katan flies to one of the TIE fighters and grabs on, while Laura went to the second one.

Ezra hurtles about on his jetpack and winds up pressed to the windscreen of the other TIE to the pilot's confusion.

Bo-Katan opens up the hatch of her fighter and drops in a grenade flying away as it explodes.

Laura stood up at the top of the TIE fighter she was and activated her lightsabers to slash its wings sending it crushing to the ground below.

Ezra was shaken loose from the other TIE and as it flies off he manages to use his jetpack's rocket against it.

The three of them fly back onboard the _Gauntlet_.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Saxon reports to Grand Admiral Thrawn via hologram about the test of the Duchess showing him a video of the weapon being used against the Clan Wren warriors.

"In this recording, you will see the first test trial of the weapon used against Clan Wren."Tiber said. "As you see, the Arc Generator's energy pulse is drawn to the beskar alloy in the Mandalorians' armor, superheating it and instantly vaporizing the target, and all the while, doing no harm to our Imperial stormtroopers, the weapon is fully operational, as promised, Grand Admiral."

 _"Effective, yes, but you miss the true artistry of this weapon, Governor Saxon."_ Thrawn admitted. _"It turns an armor legendary for its strength into a crippling weakness and it strikes at the very heart of your people's tradition."_

"You said the Emperor wanted this uprising dealt with quickly."Tiber stated. "This will end it."

 _"You're different than your brother."_ Thrawn commented. _"How would Gar Saxon feel about you betraying your heritage?"_

"He no longer feels anything."Tiber responded. "I have evolved, Mandalore must evolve with me."

 _"Once your people see their sense of security turned against them, do you believe they'll swear loyalty to the Empire?"_ Thrawn asked.

"A Mandalorian without armor is no more than a common soldier."Tiber said. "Fear will compel them to join the Empire."

 _"We shall see."_ Thrawn stated. " _Of course, the weapon's range is far_ _more limited than you promised o_ _r perhaps you thought_ _I wouldn't notice?"_

"I only had pieces of the prototype."Tiber admitted. "I've done everything I could."

 _"You cannot make it work properly_ _because you do not truly understand it."_ Thrawn replied firmly. " _You need the weapon's creator, y_ _ou need Sabine Wren."_

Then the hologram vanished.

"Governor, I mean no disrespect, but what will stop the Empire from using the weapon on us as well?"Captain Hark asked.

"Unquestioning loyalty, Captain."Tiber stated. "Now, find Sabine Wren."

* * *

In the _Gauntlet_...

"You told us you destroyed it."Tritstan said.

"I did."Sabine replied. "The Empire must have rebuilt it, they-"

Bo-Katan grabs Sabine and slams her into the wall.

"You're a Mandalorian!"She growled. "Why would you create such an abomination? This is the weapon of a coward."

Laura was about to step in but Kanan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I was young."Sabine answered sadly. "It was a challenge, and I was arrogant, but when I realized the Empire tested it and actually planned to use it, I sabotaged the prototype and destroyed the plans, I thought that was the end of it, I swear to you!"

Bo-Katan frowned and released her.

"Okay, so this weapon only targets Mandalorian armor, right?"Ezra said. "So why not make your armor out of something different?"

"Ezra, the armor I wear is 500 years old."Sabine admitted. "I reforged it to my liking, but the battles, the history, the blood, all lives within it and the same goes  
for every Mandalorian."

"This armor is part of our identity."Alrich commented. "It makes us Mandalorians who we are."

"And now it's going to make us dead."Bo-Katan added coldly.

She then walked away as Sabine looked down in sadness.

* * *

Arriving at Bo-Katan's camp...

Sabine does not receive a warm welcome as she was called a traitor by the warriors there.

This caused Ezra and Laura to activate their lightsabers.

"Sabine Wren!"

"We know you built that weapon."

"You betrayed us all!"

"You're a traitor to Mandalore!"

"Lower your weapons!"Alrich commented. "Sabine did everything she could to stop this from happening, you must believe us."

"Any attack on my daughter is an attack on Clan Wren."Ursa said coldly taking out her blaster.

Then men aimed their blasters at her.

"No."Sabine said simply.

She then slammed her helmet on the ground.

"Sabine! What are you doing?"Laura asked.

"I'm prepared to take responsibility for my actions."Sabine replied. "It's true, I designed the weapon as a loyal student at the Imperial Academy, the Empire is using my prototype, but it's only functioning at a fraction of its capacity at full power, it will destroy armies, so you've got a choice to make, we can fight each other or we can destroy this weapon once and for all."

"I understand your anger."Bo-Katan stated. "In many ways, I feel the same, but Sabine is right, now is not the time for us to be divisive, she knows the most about this weapon and how to destroy it, we need her."

This caused the men to lower their guns while two teenagers deactivated their lightsabers.

"It's time for you to prove your loyalty, not just to your family, but to all of Mandalore."Bo-Katan admitted.

She then walked making Sabine look at her father.

* * *

A Moment After...

The group checked a hologram map from Chopper.

"Saxon has worked hard to keep the weapon a secret, so he likely has it aboard his Imperial Star Destroyer, outside of Sundari."Alrich said. "Needless to say, it will be very well guarded."

"Once we get inside that ship, we'll need two teams, one to find the weapon and one to wipe out every shred of data on it from the Imperial computer systems."Sabine commented.

"This weapon Is there any way it could be turned against the Empire?"Fenn asked.

"I've studied stormtrooper armor and while the thought has crossed my mind, that-"Sabine said. "That isn't our mission, no, we have to destroy it."

"I will lead the attack team."Ursa suggested.

"With respect, Countess, you can barely hold a blaster."Fenn stated.

"I'm just as good with my other hand."Ursa said.

"Yes, Mother, but we'll need you for tactical support."Sabine reminded.

"So be it."Ursa replied bitterly.

"If I can get to the weapon, I can make sure it's destroyed."Sabine said.

"I'll get you there."Bo-Katan admitted.

"Ezra, Laura and I will take Chopper to the data core."Kanan added.

"All right, let's go over our infiltration path."Sabine said.

The group checked a hologram map of the Star Destroyer as Fenn then had a conversation with Bo-Katan.

"I'm surprised to see you so swayed by Sabine Wren."He said. "You seem to be as impressed with her as I am."

"I had my doubts, Rau, but she came back to face her past and her bold initiative has impressed me."Bo-Katan commented. "She has become a courageous leader, she reminds me of the best of who we were and could inspire us to become more than we have been of late, I will not allow her efforts to be wasted."

* * *

After dark...

The strike team approaches Saxon's Star Destroyer by jetpack and in Chopper's case rocket booster.

They slip into the hangar and sneak through the crates and vehicles stored there.

"I can't help but notice the weapon's core isn't here."Fenn whispered.

"Thank you, Fenn Rau."Sabine replied sarcastically. "That's helpful, best bet, they're working on The Duchess up there."

"The Duchess?"Bo-Katan asked in surprise. "You named your weapon after my sister? The former ruler of Mandalore?"

"It was a series of bad decisions, okay?"Sabine admitted.

Once members of the team are spotted, a firefight begins almost immediately.

"Hold them off!"Sabine stated. "Bo-Katan and I will get to the weapon."

"Those will complicate things."Fenn mumbled.

Kanan, Ezra, Laura and Chopper depart the hangar in search of the databases while the Mandalorians stay and fight.

* * *

Sabine and Bo-Katan go to the upper level in search of the arc generator.

"There it is."Sabine said.

"It doesn't seem so dangerous like this."Bo-Katan commented.

They then heard a sound.

"What's that sound?"Bo-Katan asked.

"Oh, no."Sabine panicked. "It's been activated!"

They were then electrified by the weapon causing them to scream in pain.

"Stay back, Captain."Tiber said and walked up to Sabine, who groans in pain. "Sabine Wren, you truly are brilliant except for thinking you could infiltrate my ship unnoticed sadly, as much as I would like to end your life, I need you alive, you are going to upgrade your little experiment and deliver a weapon that operates at its full potential."

Sabine frowned as she removed her helmet. "Never!"

"Let's see if I can persuade you."Tiber stated.

"Governor, stop! This is too much!"Captain Hark protested. "I understand using the weapon against rebels, but if she makes it more powerful, how will we prevent the Empire from using it against all Mandalorians?"

"I am the Empire!"Tiber replied. "Palpatine has shown me the way to true power, this is not enough power to kill you just to teach you a lesson that in the end all of Mandalore will bow to me."

He then activated the Generator causing Hark, Sabine and Bo-Katan to scream in pain.

* * *

Kanan, Ezra and Laura fought the stormtroopers while Chopper plugs in and begins erasing the designs.

"Will you hurry up?"Ezra asked.

Chopper beeped a response.

"Erase everything."Kanan said. "Every piece of data on that weapon they've got."

"Sabine, we're in."Laura stated in her comlink. "What's your status?"

But she got no response.

"Sabine?"Laura asked worriedly.

"She's in trouble."Ezra commented.

"Go! Chopper and I will finish here."Kanan said.

Ezra and Laura left the room as stormtroopers surrounded Kanan and Chopper.

"Don't move!"

"Oh, I'm moving!"Kanan answered and activated his lightsaber.

In the cargo hold, Ezra and Laura activated their lightsabers as they ran into Rau and Tristan.

"Bridger?"Fenn asked. "Skywalker?"

"We finished our mission now we have to finish yours, too?"Laura asked in a smirking tone.

"The data core was the easier mission!"Tristan commented.

"Will you three knock it off?"Fenn asked.

They continued firing at the stormtroopers.

"Where's Sabine?"Ezra asked.

"Up there."Fenn replied.

* * *

In the Upper Level...

Still being zapped by the Duchess, Tiber stops the machine, giving the three Mandalorians a moment of respite.

Then two stormtroopers came into the room.

"Are you impressed by how well your weapon works?"Tiber asked. "I believe you can do better, help me to increase the range of the weapon or she will die."

He and the stormtroopers pointed their blasters at Bo-Katan.

"Stop!"Sabine begged. "I'll do what you want."

"Sabine, don't!"Bo-Katan protested.

Sabine then walked up to the Duchess and started working on it.

"You're doing the right thing, Sabine."Tiber stated. "This weapon of yours, it can unite the houses, it can bring peace."

"As long as our people are on their knees before you and your Emperor."Sabine replied coldly as she stood up.

"Mandalore must adapt to survive."Tiber said. "Would you rather we destroy ourselves in a fight that cannot be won?"

"At least we'd die free as true Mandalorians."Sabine answered. "It's done, the weapon is at full power now, but I'm begging you, don't use it."

"I'll take that into consideration."Tiber admitted.

When Saxon reactivates the weapon, it zaps him and two stormtroopers instead.

* * *

The Duchess reach extends throughout the Star Destroyer, incapacitating anyone wearing Imperial armor and forcing Ezra to fling off his repainted scout trooper helmet.

"What's happening?"Tristan asked.

"The weapon's been turned against the Empire."Fenn replied.

Ezra and Laura then headed to the upper level.

* * *

In the Upper Level...

"This isn't enough power to kill you, just to make you suffer."Sabine questioned. "How does it feel?"

"Sabine, stop!"Bo-Katan admitted.

"Mandalore must be free!"Sabine said.

"At what cost?"Bo-Katan asked.

"To beat the Empire, this is the only way."Sabine admitted.

"It's not our way."Bo-Katan answered. "It's their way, you came here to make things right will the future of Mandalore be one of honor or cowardice? Hope or fear? The choice is yours."

Sabine realizes her mistake and shuts the machine off, while Hark flees the room.

"For Mandalore."She said.

"For Mandalore."Bo-Katan repeated.

Sabine slashes the weapon with the Darksaber, breaching its power core just as Ezra and Laura arrived.

"Well, that was fast."Laura remarked.

"Kanan!"Sabine said in her comlink. "Power core's been breached."

 _"Well, the data's wiped, but the stormtroopers are recovering and heading this way."_ Kanan replied.

"Don't worry about them, because this entire place is about to blow."Sabine commented.

 _"We should probably go, then!"_ Kanan stated.

The four quickly flee and gather up the rest of the strike team as the weapon's explosion will destroy the Star Destroyer.

The strike team exits the same way they came in as Saxon's warship crumbles behind them.

* * *

Afterwards in the Bo-Katan's camp...

"This is only the beginning."Bo-Katan commented. "The Empire will send everything they have to crush Mandalore."

"That is why you should lead us, my lady."Sabine admitted holding the darksaber.

"You had the courage to make a difficult decision."Bo-Katan said.

"With your guidance, you have the wisdom of a ruler."Sabine stated. "There's no one I trust to wield the Darksaber more than you and I am not alone."

She opens the _Gauntlet_ 's ramp, revealing a gathering of warriors, including representatives from many other clans.

Warriors from clans Vizsla, Rook, Eldar, Kryze, and Rau, the only survivor of the Protectors.

"Clan Vizsla is with you."

"Clan Rook is with you."

"Clan Eldar is with you."

"Clan Kryze is with you."

"The Protectors are with you."Fenn stated.

"Clan Wren is with you."Ursa admitted.

"Now I understand why the saber came to me."Sabine stated as she handed the darksaber. "It came to me so I could pass it to you."

"I accept this sword for my sister, for my clan and for all of Mandalore."Bo-Katan commented and igniting the blade as the warriors kneel at her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys en** **joyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **I decided to change the Voice Actress of Laura to** **Haven Paschall**


	42. In the Name of the Rebellion Part 1

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 43: In the Name of the Rebellion Part 1  
**

In Space...

The _Gauntlet_ drops out of hyperspace and was flying toward the planet Yavin in its fourth moon.

* * *

Inside...

"We're coming up on Yavin 4."Sabine stated.

"I wonder what this rebel cell is like and how big it is compared to Phoenix group."Ezra said.

"According to Hera, it's more well-equipped than we were."Kanan replied. "The remnants of Phoenix group are now a part of this cell."

Chopper beeped a response.

"No, Chop."Laura replied with a smirk. "Hera said you're getting an oil bath when we get there, whether you like it or not."

Chopper grunted in response.

* * *

In Yavin 4...

Then the _Gauntlet_ landed at the Great Temple and the ramp lowered as the rebels walked out.

"Welcome to Yavin 4."Zeb greeted.

"Zeb!"Sabine said and gave him a small punch.

"Whoa, easy there."Zeb stated.

"What, you haven't gotten weak since I've been gone, have you, big guy?"Sabine asked with a smile.

Then BB-8 rolled by and beeped.

"Hey there buddy did you miss me?"Laura asked.

BB-8 let out a response.

Laura chuckled and tapped his head. "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Where's Hera?"Kanan asked.

"She's on a supply mission."Zeb answered. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The rebels began to check around the base.

"So many different ships and people."Laura said in surprise.

"There are cells gathered here from every corner of the galaxy."Zeb commented. "And it's still not enough against the Empire."

"As long as we can help Ryder and Lothal, I'll take what I can get."Ezra admitted.

Then alarm sounds were heard around the base.

"Ezra, Laura, you two are back."Rex said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Rex."Laura greeted. "What's going on? Where's Hera?"

"Well, if you're looking for Hera, there she is, coming in hot with what's left of her squadron."Rex responded.

The rebels looked at the sky to see Hera's squadron, composed of BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bombers hurtling toward the base.

"Base One, this is Phoenix Leader."Hera announced. "Stand by for emergency landings."

Rex and various ground personnel converge on the area.

"Come on! Come on!"He ordered to his men. "Move it!"

"Check your speed."Hera stated. "Angle forward deflectors, Wedge, dump your fuel."

"Got it, boss."Wedge answered.

The rebels began to run to help.

"Kanan?"Ezra asked nervously.

"Don't worry."Kanan replied. "She's got it."

Hera extends her landing gear as the landing area was cleared her fighter makes a hard landing stopping short of where the other Spectres were waiting.

A trooper opens up the hatch of the Y-wing to help Hera out.

As she sets foot on the ground, Chopper rolls up and beeps.

"No, my astromech didn't make it."Hera replied and notice her droid. "What? Chopper, boy, I could have used you on this mission, buddy."

Wedge and two other pilots walked up to them.

"Captain, are you all right?"He asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Wedge."Hera answered with a smile. "I'm glad you all made it down in one piece."

"Sorry about the mission."Wedge said sadly. "If we just could've-"

"This wasn't your fault, any of yours."Hera replied. "Our intel was bad, if you hadn't handled yourselves so courageously, we would have lost everybody."

"Thanks, Captain."Wedge said.

"Now get cleaned up."Hera commented. "I want a full assessment of damage to the Y-wings to see what's salvageable."

Wedge and the other two pilots walked away as Kanan and the others walked up to Hera.

"I've seen worse landings."Kanan remarked.

"Kanan? You're all here!"Hera said in relief. "And Sabine, you came back, what about your family on Mandalore?"

"They'll be fine."Sabine admitted. "Right now, my family here needs me more."

"Well, I'm glad to have you and there's plenty enough work to go around."Hera commented.

"Well then, let's get started."Ezra remarked.

"Yep there's no time to celebrate."Laura joked.

The Spectres were happily reuniting when they were interrupted by Alexsandr Kallus, who was sporting a full beard and a Rebel officer uniform.

"A reunion."He said. "How nice, but as Commander Bridger and Lieutenant Skywalker suggests, it's time to get to work, Mon Mothma requests your presence."

* * *

In the Main Briefing Room...

Mon Mothma congratulates Hera on her heroic actions in saving her squadron.

"Captain, I commend your bravery in protecting your fellow pilots."She said.

"I just want to know what went wrong out there."Hera replied.

"As do I."Mon Mothma stated. "Senator Organa may be able to shed some light on that for us."

 _"My sources in the Senate confirm that the Empire has established a new communications relay in the Jalindi system."_ Bail commented.

Then a hologram appeared for the group to see.

 _"It greatly expands their command and control throughout the surrounding sectors and enabled them to respond much more quickly to your incursion."_ Bail said.

This caused General Jan Dodonna to sigh.

"I hate to admit it, but it appears Gerrera's rumors were true."He admitted.

"Hmm, how does Saw's ragtag group have better intel than we do?"Rex asked.

"Because Gerrera has absolutely no qualms about how he acquires it."Kallus answered with a firm look.

"Well, if he gets results-"Ezra started.

"We do not mistreat our prisoners."Mon Mothma answered.

"Now, the question is, what course of action do we take?"General Dodonna asked. "We can't allow this relay to hamper our missions."

"Perhaps there is another way."Kallus admitted and pressed a button to show a part in the sectors. "If we could somehow tap into this relay,we could use it to monitor Imperial fleet movements and adjust our own operations to avoid them."

"Can it be done?"Mon Mothma asked.

"My crew and I have done plenty of jobs just like it."Hera replied.

"Are you confident your ship can get in and out undetected?"General Dodonna asked.

"We don't call it the Ghost for nothing."Hera said.

"You are authorized to proceed."Mon Motha answered.

The group began to depart.

"Wait that's it?"Ezra asked. "But what about Lothal?"

"Ezra, now's not the time."Hera reminded.

"If not now, when?"Ezra questioned. "Huh? We promised my people support, our attack failed, but they're still waiting, Ryder's counting on us."

"Commander Bridger, let's you and I talk for a moment."Mon Mothma said.

Laura took a glance at her boyfriend before following the others.

"I am sympathetic to the plight of your people, Ezra."Mon Mothma said. "Like Lothal, my home planet of Chandrila is suffering at the hands of the Empire."

She pressed up a button to show Chandrila and showed other plants.

"But if we help these two worlds, what of Onderon or Ryloth or Montross?"Mon Mothma asked. "What of the thousands of other worlds who need us? Where do we start?"

"Yeah, but we already told Ryder we would send help."Ezra said. "If Thrawn hadn't found our base, we would've launched an attack."

"But, instead, when we amassed our forces, we were routed by Thrawn's starfleet and taught a valuable lesson that we are not ready for open war."Mon Mothma commented.

"Yeah? Well, some people say it's already begun."Ezra stated.

"Indeed they do."Mon Mothma agreed. "This is a time of difficult choices, sometimes impossible ones."

"I understand."Ezra answered. "Thank you, Senator."

* * *

Later that Night...

The sounds of engine whooshing and birds chirping was heard around the base.

Ezra finds Kanan meditating outside of the temple as he walks outside, a white-and-green astromech droid follows him briefly.

"You're upset."Kanan replied. "What is it?"

"I just feel so helpless."Ezra replied sadly. "I thought being here would get me closer to helping Lothal, but now that I am, it seems farther away than ever."

"Sit."Kanan said. "Find your center."

Ezra sat to find his center.

"Something else?"Kanan asked quietly.

"When we were on Geonosis with Saw, we didn't always agree with how he did things, but it seems like he's the only one who doesn't care about all the politics."Ezra commented. "He just fights."

"Ezra, it's not whether or not we fight, it's-"Kanan started.

"It's how we choose to fight that matters."Ezra finished. "I know, Kanan, maybe we're choosing the wrong way."

Laura ties up her hair in a ponytail and notice the green astromech droid rolling up to Kanan and Ezra.

"Hello, its everything alright?"Laura asked.

Then the droid shows a hologram of Saw Gerrera appears via a large hologram.

 _"Members of the Alliance to restore the Republic."_ He said.

"Saw."Ezra said.

Then he and Kanan stood up.

 _"Your losses today stemmed from your leaders' cowardice, their unwillingness to take decisive action against the Empire."_ Saw commented. _"All across the galaxy,_  
 _your people suffer while the leaders of this "Rebellion" refuse to act."_

Mon Mothma walked up to her men.

"Should I shut it down?"A Soldier asked.

"No."Mon Mothma replied. "I want to speak to him."

 _"Madam Senator, I'm honored."_ Saw said.

"What is your business here?"Mon Mothma asked.

 _"You ignored my warning about the Jalindi relay and paid the price."_ Saw commented. _"Now you have confirmation, yet still you refuse to destroy it."_

"So long as our allies in the Senate have hope of a peaceful resolution to this conflict, I will not risk-"Mon Mothma said.

 _"If you continue to allow this war to be fought on the Empire's terms, not yours, you are going to lose."_ Saw responded.

"I will not be lectured on military strategy by a man who has proven himself a criminal."Mon Mothma replied.

 _"The Empire considers both of us criminals."_ Saw said and chuckled. _"At least I act like one."_

"You target civilians, kill those who surrender, break every rule of engagement!"Mon Mothma argued. "If we degrade ourselves to the Empire's level, what will we become?"

 _"There she is!"_ Saw answered. _"That's the leader the Rebellion needs! Where is that fire, that passion,when your people need it most?"_ Mon Mothma frowned in response. _"I hope, Senator, after you've lost and the Empire reigns over the galaxy unopposed, you will find some comfort in the knowledge that you fought according to the rules."_ Saw stated.

"That's enough."Mon Mothma said.

 _"What are you afraid of, Senator?"_ Saw asked. _"The truth?"_

Then the hologram was placed off.

"Return to your duties."Mon Mothma ordered.

Everyone walked away except Ezra and Laura, who looked at each other.

* * *

Afterwards...

On board the _Ghost_ as it travels through hyperspace, Hera and Kanan outline a plan.

"The Imperial relay is situated in a field of stone towers on Jalindi."Hera said. "The Ghost will approach at a high altitude and Ezra, Laura, Sabine, and Chopper  
will rocket-jump down onto the dish to install the repeater spike."

"When you're done, we'll swoop back in below the outpost's sensors to extract you."Kanan stated.

"Any questions?"Hera asked.

"Spiking it won't do anything to hurt the Empire."Ezra commented.

"It'll just make it a little easier for us to sneak around them."Laura said.

"Yeah, that's really more a comment than a question, Ezra, but you do have a point."Sabine admitted.

"You're not seeing the bigger picture."Hera stated and closed the hologram. "If we destroy the relay, the Empire will just build another one, this way, we can use it to stay one step ahead of them."

"Yeah, but-"Ezra protested.

"It's not up for discussion and we have our orders."Hera replied.

Laura held Ezra's hand tightly when noticing the frown in his face.

* * *

In the Cockpit...

"You all right?"Kanan asked.

"Never better."Hera replied.

"I don't need to see you to know something's wrong."Kanan commented.

"Ezra's right."Hera said. "This won't hurt the Empire and after what they did to my squadron,that's all I want to hurt them the way they keep hurting us, go straight at them and blow that relay right off the map!"

"That's Gerrera talking, not you."Kanan reminded. "You're doing the right thing."

"I'm not even sure I know what the right thing is anymore."Hera answered sadly.

Then an alarm sounds were heard as the _Ghost_ drops out of hyperspace above Jalindi,

"Coming up on Jalindi."Hera said pressing a few buttons.

"Better scramble the Ghost's signature so they won't detect us."Kanan stated.

* * *

In the Cargo Hold...

Chopper beeped at Ezra.

"I know I don't need a jetpack."Ezra said. "I happen to like wearing one."

"Just don't hit your jets too early or their sensors will pick us up."Laura reminded with a smirk as she placed on her helmet.

"What if we hit 'em too late?"Ezra asked.

"Hey, I like abstract art."Sabine admitted. "I just don't want to become it."

She then jumped off the ship.

"See ya, blueberry."Laura joked.

She then jumped out of the cargo hold.

Ezra rolled his eyes as he placed his helmet on and jumped down followed by Chopper.

The four freefall towards the relay with Sabine counting down the metres as they go.

* * *

In the Ghost...

 _"Passing 2,000 meters!"_ Sabine announced. _"1,800."_

"I don't like this."Zeb stated. "They're dropping too fast."

"Relax, Zeb."Kanan assured. "They have to keep their speed up until the last minute so they're not detected."

 _"1,200 meters coming up on us real fast!"_ Sabine stated.

* * *

In the Sky...

The four continued falling down.

"500 meters."Sabine stated. "Four, get ready now!"

Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Chopper activate their jets after passing the five-hundred-metre mark.

"We're still too fast!"Ezra panicked. "We're gonna crash!"

"Grab on to something!"Laura commented.

Sabine, Ezra and Laura land near the edge of the dish and continue sliding down towards the centre.

Ezra snags one of the smaller antennae and catches Laura as she slides past.

"I got you!"He said. "Well, that could have been worse."

The three are then forced to quickly dodge Chopper as he tumbles past before the astromech droid face-plants into the main antenna and topples backwards onto the deck causing another disruption in the signal.

Ezra, Laura and Sabine run over to check on him.

"Chopper!"Ezra said. "You okay, pal?"

"He's complaining."Sabine said. "He must be fine, Spectre-5 to Ghost, we made it onto the dish in one piece."

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

"Copy that."Hera replied. "Now get to work on that spike, we're on the clock here."

"Uh-oh."Zeb said. "Picking up an incoming light cruiser headed for the relay."

"Guys, you've got an Imperial ship headed in your direction."Hera reported.

* * *

In the Dish..

Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Chopper were quickly forced to rush to the other side of the antenna to hide from the cruiser's line of sight.

"What was that you said about how this could be worse?"Laura asked.

 _"If they see you,this mission's blown."_ Kanan reminded.

"They didn't see us."Ezra said. "At least I don't think they did, we're good."

"Let's just do this fast and get out of here."Sabine commented.

"Chopper, give me a hand."Sabine said.

She opens a panel as she and Chopper get to work.

"Okay, isolate the secondary comm circuit."Sabine stated. "Yep, there, there, hold it right there installing the spike."

Then the machinery whirring was heard.

"Got it!"Sabine said. "We're patched in."

They are promptly regaled with a transmission from the commander of the cruiser, the _Marauder_.

 _"Jalindi outpost, this is Marauder requesting clearance to dock."_ A Man said.

"What's going on?"Laura asked.

"We must have patched into the main comm circuit by mistake."Sabine replied. "We're intercepting all incoming transmissions."

 _"Jalindi outpost, your signal is garbled."_ the man stated. _"Please repeat."_

"Chopper, run a bypass, connect that ship to the outpost commander now!"Sabine whispered.

Chopper beeped a response.

"Chopper, give me comm control."Ezra admitted. "I've got an idea."

Chopper grunted in response.

"We don't have time for games."Laura stated. "If someone doesn't respond to them, they're gonna know something's wrong."

"Uh, Marauder, this is Jalindi outpost."Ezra said in an imperial accent. "You weren't scheduled to arrive until the next rotation, you're creating a lot of difficulties for us, maybe come back tomorrow?"

 _"What difficulties?"_ the Man asked. _"Who is this?"_

"This is Commander Brom Titus."Ezra replied.

 _"Is this some kind of a joke?"_ the Man questioned. _"I am Commander Brom Titus and I demand an explanation immediately."_

"Ugh, this is so typical of our luck."Ezra muttered as he placed on his helmet.

"The Empire's realigning the dish!"Sabine stated.

"Chopper, switch it back!"Laura panicked.

The three rebels slide into view of the _Marauder_ 's bridge.

* * *

In the _Marauder_...

"What is that?"Commander Titus asked.

He looks through his pair of electrobinoculars to see Ezra waving sheepishly at him recognizing the boy from their previous encounters

"It's him! That boy!"Commander Titus said angrily. "Get me the real commander of that outpost, now!"

* * *

In the Dish...

"Ghost, we've been spotted!"Sabine stated. "We're gonna need a pickup, fast!"

 _"Copy that."_ Hera replied. _"On our way."_

Sabine tosses Ezra and Laura some detonators.

"Here."She said.

"Detonators?"Ezra asked. "I take it we're changing the plan?"

"Ezra, do you want to salvage something from this mission or not?"Laura asked.

"Let's blow this thing."Ezra remarked.

Stormtroopers emerge onto the dish and the three rebels began to run.

"Way to go, Brom Titus!"Sabine said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't know!"Ezra replied.

"That's too bad, honey!"Laura remarked in a frowning tone.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

 _"Hera, we've got stormtroopers over here."_ Sabine commented. _"We need that pickup now!"_

"Hold on! We're almost there!"Hera replied.

* * *

In the Dish...

Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to deflect the lasers.

"You plant the detonators!"Ezra stated. "We'll hold them off!"

Sabine was forced to go prone on the deck while dodging blaster bolts.

"That's holding them off?"She asked.

"Chopper, level out the dish!"Laura ordered.

Chopper began to realign the dish and the troopers are thrown off balance sliding backwards.

* * *

In the _Marauder_...

"Sir, a small ship is approaching the relay at high speed."An Imperial Officer reported.

"Launch our new fighters to intercept and ready the gunners."Commander Titus ordered.

* * *

In the Dish...

The blonde haired girl grabbed her boyfriend's hand as they started running with Sabine.

"Come on!"Sabine stated.

* * *

As the _Ghost_ approaches...

Zeb was alarmed to report two TIE Defenders being launched from the cruiser forcing Hera to break off her approach.

"We've got two TIE defenders coming in fast!"He reported.

"Zeb, I need you in the turret."Hera ordered. "Spectre-5, 6 and 7, I gotta break off, hold tight, be right back."

* * *

In the Dish...

Ezra, Laura and Sabine slide towards the edge followed by the stormtroopers.

"Chopper, tilt the dish!"He ordered.

Sabine catches a handhold on the strut supporting one of the small secondary dishes and catches Ezra before he slides off the edge while grabbed Laura as the stormtroopers hurtle past.

* * *

In the Sky...

The _Ghost_ flies through the red rock pillars pursued by the Defenders.

* * *

In the Ghost...

"These aren't the normal TIEs!"Zeb complained. "These are the nasty ones!"

"Just concentrate your fire."Hera ordered. "Their shields can't last forever."

"Yeah? Well, tell that to them."Zeb commented.

"They may have the better fighters, but we've still got the better pilot."Hera stated.

"Would you like a chance to prove that?"Kanan asked.

"Try me."Hera admitted.

"Go down into the fog."Kanan said.

"How's she gonna see in the fog?"Zeb asked.

"She won't have to."Kanan answered. "I will."

"Boy, I must really trust you."Hera said.

"I know you do."Kanan replied.

The _Ghost_ dives into the fog and Kanan begins to give Hera directions through the pillars.

"Hera, on my mark, go left, then make a quick right."He stated. "Now! Level out turn to point three, climb to point five now."

This caused one of the Defenders to hit a large rock.

"One down."Zeb stated. "Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

* * *

On the _Marauder_...

An officer reports that another ship has arrived and is moving into attack position.

"Sir, another ship just came out of hyperspace."He reported. "It's moving to attack position."

* * *

In the Sky...

The ship, a U-wing fires upon the cruiser taking down its deflector shields and dealing heavy damage to its aft quarter.

* * *

In the Dish...

"Who is that?"Sabine asked.

"I don't know, but they're my new favorites."Laura remarked.

The ship pulls up as the three rebels run towards it and a door opens to reveal Saw Gerrera.

"You rebels need a ride?"He asked.

"Saw?"the trio said in unison.

"Heads up."Saw stated.

He begins pushing bundles of proton bombs out the door onto the dish.

"I wouldn't think too long."Saw commented. "Those charges are on a real short fuse."

Ezra chuckled while shrugging.

"Chopper, we're leaving."Ezra stated. "Let's go."

The four went inside the ship.

"We're out."Saw stated. "Go! Go! Go!"

The trio board Saw's U-wing, which flies away.

Then the bombs go off destroying the Jalindi relay and the _Marauder_ along with it.

"Now that's how you deal with the Empire."Saw remarked with a smile.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

Kanan, Hera and Zeb witness the explosion.

"Did they just, Ezra! Laura! Sabine!"Hera said. "Are you there? Talk to me."

 _"Hera, we're okay."_ Laura replied.

 _"Relax, Captain Syndulla."_ Saw stated. _"I've got them."_

Hera frowned. "Gerrera."

* * *

In the U-Wing...

 _"Hold your position."_ Hera stated. _"I'm coming alongside to get my people."_

Just then, a Star Destroyer drops out of hyperspace and launches TIE fighters.

"Sorry, Captain."Saw answered. "No time, don't worry, your kids will be fine with me besides, they might enjoy fighting with a real army for a change."

 _"Gerrera, return them to me at once."_ Hera demanded.

"Unless you three have any objections, we're going to leave."Saw admitted.

"What choice do we have?"Ezra asked.

Saw looked at his alien pilot.

"Get us out of here."He said with a smile.

* * *

In the _Ghost_...

The three adults watched as the U-Wing jumped into hyperspace.

"Where they going?"Zeb asked.

"I'm not worried about where they're going."Hera replied. "I'm worried about who they're going with."

* * *

In Space...

The _Ghost_ jumped into hyperspace and disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	43. In the Name of the Rebellion Part 2

**The Chosen One:Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 44: In the Name of the Rebellion Part 2  
**

In Space...

Saw's U-wing was traveling into hyperspace.

* * *

Inside the U-wing...

Saw went off his seat to go down and meet the three young rebels and Chopper.

"The words you're looking for are thank you."Saw reminded.

"We appreciate the save, Saw."Ezra commented as he stood up.

"We turned the worst-case scenario into the best."Saw admitted.

"Yeah, I wish Hera would see it that way."Laura stated. "Technically, we just disobeyed orders by blowing up that relay."

"Following orders will only get you so far."Saw replied. "Then you have to take control of your destiny."

"Yeah, like when we hit the Empire hard on Mandalore."Sabine remarked.

"I heard about that."Saw said. "It's exactly why I need your help."

This caused Ezra, Laura and Sabine to looked at each other.

"You need our help?"Ezra asked.

Saw shows them a hologram of the Faos Station.

"This is Faos Station."He stated. "I recently acquired intel on a secret Imperial cargo being loaded aboard a civilian freighter there."

"What cargo?"Laura asked.

"Remember Geonosis?"Saw reminded. "The Empire wiped out a whole population because they were building something, something they've hidden away, I never stopped looking for it."

"What have you found?"Ezra asked.

"Just rumors, whispers."Saw commented. "But they all led me to that cargo ship."

"So what do you want from us?"Sabine asked with a unsure look.

"You three and your droid are good at infiltrating Imperial bases."Saw answered with a smile. "And I just saved your lives."

"So what you're saying is that we owe you one."Ezra corrected.

"Your choice."Saw stated. "You can go back to rebel command and run Mon Mothma's errands or you can help me do something that might actually matter."

Ezra, Laura and Sabine looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Sounds dangerous...but all right."Laura remarked folding her arms.

Chopper grunted in response.

"Sorry, Chopper."Ezra said. "You're outvoted."

"We might make them into real rebels yet."Saw admitted.

This caused Edrio to speak in his own language and laugh.

* * *

A While Later...

The U-Wing arrived to the Faos Station and the three rebels looked out in the window.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?"Sabine asked. "This looks like a civilian cargo facility, I don't see any signs of the Empire at all."

"That's what they want everyone to think."Saw stated. "Hiding it in plain sight."

He then looked at his alien companion.

"Take us in merchant platform."Saw ordered.

Edrio responded back and the U-Wing began to land next to the platform.

"Lots droids down there."Laura mumbled.

"Hey, Chopper, come here."Sabine said holding a spray. "You're gonna need a new paint job."

Once the U-Wing landed, the three rebels placed on their helmets to cover their heads and went out with Saw.

Chopper remained behind, disliking his new black-and-yellow disguise paint job.

"Oh, stop complaining."Sabine stated. "I kinda like it better than the orange."

Chopper mumbled as he went off the ramp.

"What Sabine means you look more adorable, Chopper."Laura chuckled.

The four rebels and Chopper arrived at a cargo bay while the U-Wing took off.

"That's freighter 2-7-1-6."Saw said and they went at the top of a cargo container. "And here's our way on board."

"Sneaking on board in a cargo container?"Ezra asked. "We're familiar with this strategy."

The four went inside the container while the disguised Chopper tows the crate on board.

Once safely inside one of the freighter's cargo holds, the four climb out of the container.

Ezra and Laura lifted up their helmets to show their faces.

"The tracker is activated."Saw stated in his comlink. "Keep this channel open, I'll transmit coordinates when we're ready for pickup."

The freighter jumps into hyperspace as the three young rebels checked around the cargo holds.

"Well, normal cargo hold."Sabine admitted. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary."

Then Ezra and Laura heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?"Laura asked.

"Sounds like singing."Ezra admitted.

The sound was like ethereal humming.

"I don't hear anything."Sabine replied.

Saw finds a datapad and goes up to them.

"These containers are filled with high-quality construction compounds."He stated. "Materials used to build the Imperial Navy."

"These materials could have come from Corellia or any other planet with shipyards."Laura suggested.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a secret cargo."Ezra agreed.

"There are more holds to search."Saw reminded.

He then ran off causing the three rebels and Chopper to follow him.

"Get back!"Saw warned.

Exiting the hold, they narrowly avoid a couple of stormtroopers.

"Imperial troops aboard a civilian freighter?"Sabine asked. "You might be on to something after all."

"They're guarding something."Saw stated. "Your droid should check the cargo manifest."

"You heard him, Chop."Ezra said.

Chopper plugged in and beeped an response.

"There's an Imperial military shuttle in hold 12."Laura admitted.

"Okay, this ship is more than it seems."Ezra commented.

"Find out where we're going."Saw suggested.

Chopper beeped an response.

"Tonnis sector?"Sabine asked. "That's just empty space out there, no settlements or stations."

Saw chuckled. "The perfect hiding place."

"Or just a rendezvous point."Ezra stated.

Chopper beeped at them.

"Uh, guys, Chopper says cargo bay 17 is a restricted area."Laura said.

"So that's where we go next."Saw admitted.

The four rebels and Chopper rushed to their destination that was in front of a door.

"Here it is."Saw commented holding his blaster. "Cargo bay 17."

"Careful or you'll alert the whole ship."Ezra reminded.

"You got a plan?"Saw asked.

"I got a droid."Ezra admitted.

Chopper beeped while Laura just smiled in response.

Inside, the stormtroopers on guard hear banging at the door and open it to find Chopper in the hall.

They order him to leave, and Chopper shocks the lead trooper.

The troopers charge into the hall to deal with the droid, where they are ambushed by Saw and the three rebels.

One of the stormtroopers let out a very high-pitched shriek before he's subdued.

The rebels drag the unconscious troopers back into the cargo bay.

"Keep watch, Chopper."Laura reminded.

Chopper grunted in response.

"I think it's this one."Sabine suggested.

"Find out what they're hiding."Saw ordered.

Sabine opens the cargo container and they find a group of prisoners.

"Oh, no."Laura whispered in shock.

"Prisoners."Ezra said quietly.

"Who are you?"A Male Alien asked.

"It's okay."Sabine assured. "We're here to help."

The prisoners went out of the cargo container.

"Your intel came through."Ezra admitted. "We can free these people."

"My intel wasn't about prisoners."Saw stated firmly. "The Empire has prisoners all over the galaxy."

"We can still help them, Saw."Laura suggested.

"Why are you here?"Saw demanded. "What do you know about the cargo aboard this vessel?"

"Nothing about any cargo, but I did overhear some troopers talking about the Jedha system."A Male Ishi Tib replied. "If there's any special cargo, it probably came from there."

"The Jedha system, huh?"Ezra questioned. "Who are you?"

"Name's Mich Matt."the Male Ishi Tib answered. "Was a supervising tech on Coruscant's central power generator, the Empire tried to hire me away  
for some secret project, but I didn't want to leave my family, so they just took me."

"Power technician? Hmm."Saw said.

"Everyone here is a reactor mechanic or power specialist of some kind."Mich commented.

"Mm, doesn't make sense."Sabine admitted. "The Empire wouldn't have all this security just to guard a few techs."

"I agree."Saw argued. "There's something else here, there must be."

"I believe you, Saw, but we've got to get these prisoners out of here."Laura reminded.

"Use that shuttle your droid found."Saw suggested.

"No, it'll be guarded."Ezra replied. "We can't put the civilians in the line of fire."

"Okay, how about the escape pods?"Sabine suggested. "We can sabotage the hyperdrive and as soon as the freighter drops from hyperspace, they can fly away."

Then Chopper came by and beeped at them.

"It's a patrol."the male alien said.

"Pretend you're still prisoners."Ezra commented.

"We are still prisoners!"the male alien replied.

Ezra gets all of the prisoners to retreat back into the container as the rebels hide.

One of them, a Theelin man was seen by the troopers as he gets inside the crate.

The stormtroopers open the door and drag him out.

"Who let you out?"One of the Stormtroopers questioned. "Where are the guards who were stationed here?"

Then Ezra, Laura and Sabine came out of their hiding places, pointing their blasters at the stormtroopers.

"Surprise!"Laura remarked.

"It's the rebels!"A Stormtrooper said.

"Got that right."Saw stated from the top and used his blaster to stun them down.

He then jumped off the crate and ran off.

"Saw, wait!"Sabine protested.

"Chop, get them to the escape pods."Ezra ordered. "We'll take out the hyperdrive."

Ezra, Laura, Sabine and Saw leave to go to their direction, while Chopper takes the prisoners to the escape pods.

The two groups sneak through the ship, dodging stormtroopers.

As Sabine and Saw sneak past a door, the couple hears the singing again and lifted up their helmets.

"Wait."Laura said quietly.

"Engine room is this way."Sabine reminded.

"Do you hear that?"Ezra asked. "It's like a song, it's coming from in there."

Laura's eyes widen hearing that ethereal humming.

"Can you get us in?"Saw asked.

"That's why I'm here, right?"Sabine reminded in a smiling tone.

Sabine opens the door to be confronted by a death trooper, which Saw quickly shoots.

She throws some smoke bombs and the rebels charge in with their weapons.

Ezra and Laura used their lightsabers to distract the death troopers while running around in the fog.

As the rebels begin picking off the death troopers in the fog, one of Saw's blaster shots strikes the bay's mysterious cargo.

The Leader of the Death Troopers secretly went out and escaped.

"One of them got away!"Laura stated.

"Forget him."Saw replied. "We've found it."

The carbonite freezing the cargo evaporates and the contents shock the rebels.

It was a giant kyber crystal that was ding an ethereal humming!

"Is that...no, it can't be."Ezra said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's a kyber crystal."Sabine replied.

"That's what we heard singing, like the one in our lightsabers did when we found them."Laura admitted. "But I have a bad feeling these crystals are used to do something sinister..."

"These crystals store and amplify energy, so one this big is probably unstable."Sabine commented. "Put your blasters away."

"They're trying to harness the power of this thing."Saw stated. "That's why they have the techs, to weaponize it!"

"We gotta stop this ship and get the prisoners out of here."Ezra suggested.

"No!"Saw answered. "We need this cargo to reach its destination, we need to find out what the Empire's building."

"We can't take the chance the Empire will get this crystal back."Sabine said.

"You're right about that too."Saw agreed.

"You stay here and guard this thing."Laura commented. "We'll head to the engine room and stop the ship."

The three rebels then rushed out to head to the hyperdrive.

"We'd better hurry or the Empire's gonna figure out what we're up to."Sabine reminded.

Ezra and Laura got their lightsabers ready as Sabine opened the door revealing two stormtroopers.

The jedi slashed their blasters and used the force to knock them out.

"Okay, there's the hyperdrive override."Sabine said and removed her helmet to look at the machine. "Prepping to drop the ship out of hyperspace."

But then Saw appears and stuns Sabine and Ezra.

"Saw, no!"Laura protested.

Saw then stun the female jedi knocking her out as well and she fainted next to her boyfriend.

"I've come too far to give up the quest."He stated. "I must learn the secrets of my enemy and today, I will."

* * *

Afterwards...

In the engine room, Sabine, Ezra and Laura woke up, finding themselves handcuffed.

"We're going to the Tonnis sector."Saw stated in his comlink."Dock at the hatch near the starboard engines, I'll meet you."

"Blueberry wake up."Laura sad quietly. "Your friend turned on us."

"Saw, you shot me!"Ezra said angrily.

"Let's be more precise, I stunned you."Saw corrected.

"You betrayed us!"Ezra snapped.

"Geonosis was only the beginning, the materials, the power technician, the crystal, it all adds up to what the Empire's building!"Saw commented. "We have to ride this ship to the end to those empty coordinates in the Tonnis sector, I know that's where we'll find this...this super weapon!"

The three rebels stood up.

"There's no guarantee anything will be there, if it even exists."Sabine stated. "But I guarantee you the Empire will have reinforcements waiting."

"I thought we were on the same side."Laura admitted.

"The difference between us, Skywalker, is this."Saw replied. "I will do whatever is required to be the victor."

"Why did you bring the crystal in here, Saw?"Ezra asked.

"It's like you said."Saw reminded. "We can't allow it to remain in the Empire's hands."

Then an alarm sound was heard.

"Coming out of hyperspace."Saw stated looking at the screen. "This is it, we're here."

"I hope this was worth it."Laura admitted with a firm look.

But then the screen shows only empty space and a single Star Destroyer.

"Oh my gosh..."Laura whispered.

"It's only a Star Destroyer."Sabine stated. "The Empire's big secret isn't here."

"It has to be here, it has to be."Saw said weakly and then pressed his comlink. "My ride's here, are you coming?"

"And leave the prisoners?"Ezra questioned.

"This is war, Ezra."Saw replied.

"What about doing what's right?"Ezra asked. "Isn't that what this war is about?"

"What is right? Let me ask you this."Saw admitted. "What would you do to save your world? It's too late for me, my world is gone, I lost everything and once you do, you can see things clearly and you understand what's at stake."

"But we do still have something, Saw."Ezra protested. "The people on this ship, I just want to help them, they need us!"

"That's your choice, Ezra."Saw stated and activated the boy's green lightsaber. "But I suggest you hurry because this is what I am willing to do."

He then stabs the lightsaber into the hyperdrive before shooting at the other section of the drive causing the crystal to begin to absorb energy.

"What are you doing?"Sabine asked.

"You said these crystals can become unstable."Saw commented.

"You're turning it into a bomb?!"Laura said in shock.

"I won't let the Empire use it, so you better get off this ship."Saw reminded.

DT-F16 and several stormtroopers arrive, but two of the troopers are electrocuted by the energy discharges from the crystal.

"Saw! Let us outta here!"Saw demanded.

Saw uncuffs the three rebels.

"Last chance, Ezra."He reminded.

"You fight your war, we'll fight ours."Ezra answered.

"Farewell, friend."Saw admitted. "I hope we meet again."

He then left to go back to his ship.

"Abandon ship immediately!"the Death Trooper ordered.

The troopers then left the room.

"Can you stop this?"Laura asked worriedly.

"No!"Sabine answered. "It'll just keep absorbing power until it discharges and trust me, we don't want to be anywhere close when that happens, which won't be long."

"Then we better hurry!"Ezra protested taking out his lightsaber.

The three rebels rushed out of the engine room.

"Chopper, are you there?"Laura asked in her comlink. "Chopper! Do you read?"

Chopper beeped a response.

"Never mind that!"Laura replied. "Call Hera and tell her we're in the Tonnis sector."

Chopper beeped in frustration.

"Then jam all communications and get the prisoners to that shuttle!"Laura stated. "Don't worry about the guards! Just meet us there!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

In hold 12, Chopper and the prisoners approach the _Lambda_ -class shuttle and Matt claims to the guards that Chopper was ordered to evacuate them.

One of the stormtroopers states that the shuttle is reserved for the commander, and Chopper swiftly takes both troopers out.

The prisoners board the shuttle. At this point, DT-F16 and her remaining troopers arrive, and attempt to take back the shuttle.

Fortunately, Sabine, Ezra and Laura were right behind them and they quickly take out the commander and her soldiers, escaping on the shuttle with the prisoners.

* * *

In the Shuttle...

"Scans are picking up a massive energy reading."Ezra stated.

"Hang on!"Sabine stated.

"What are you doing?"Laura asked.

"No time for hyperspace."Sabine answered. "I'm putting that Star Destroyer between us and that crystal."

* * *

In Space...

On the freighter, the crystal screams angrily as it reaches critical and explodes, destroying both the freighter and Slavin's Star Destroyer.

* * *

On the shuttle.

Sabine puts all power into the shields.

"Full power to the shields!"She stated. "Hang on!"

But the shockwave of the explosion fries the shuttle's engines.

Everyone and Chopper groaned as they stood up.

"Wow, I was right this mission was dangerous!"Laura admitted with a frown.

"Great."Sabine mumbled. "The engines are fried, we're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Then the _Ghost_ appeared in front of them.

"Or maybe we are."Ezra remarked with a smile.

* * *

Inside the _Ghost_...

Kanan, Hera and Zeb spotted them.

"What did they do now?"Hera asked.

"Those three can't go anywhere without blowing something up."Zeb commented.

* * *

In the Shuttle...

Ezra once more waves with a sheepish expression, whilst Sabine and Laura face-palms in embarrassment.

* * *

Afterwards on the _Ghost_...

"As soon as we can plot a course, we'll take you back to your home planets."Hera said.

"Actually, we've all decided to enlist in your cause."Matt admitted. "We've figured if the Empire valued our skills, they'd be better put to work serving you and the Rebellion."

"I'm sure Command will be grateful for your commitment."Hera replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"I don't like the sound of this kyber crystal."Kanan stated. "It's the second one we prevented the Empire from getting their hands on."

"Really?"Laura said in surprise.

"Saw seemed convinced that they're trying to weaponize it somehow."Sabine commented. "Is that even possible?"

"Hmm At that scale? I don't know."Kanan replied.

"What if Saw's right?"Ezra asked. "And the Empire is already on the verge of winning a war most of the Rebel Alliance doesn't believe has already begun?"

Kanan, Sabine and Laura looked at each other, feeling unsure what to say.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	44. The Occupation

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 45:** **The Occupation**

The _Ghost_ drops out of hyperspace above Yavin.

Hera, Kanan, Sabine, Ezra and Laura were in the cockpit.

Ezra was busy napping on his chair while Laura checked her book about the Old Republic and sat next to her boyfriend.

"We're coming up on Yavin 4."Hera said. "Sabine, transmit the clearance codes."

"Roger that."Sabine replied.

"No!"Ezra shouted and was jolted awake by a Force vision causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Ezra?"Laura asked as she helped her boyfriend up. "You okay?"

"I saw Old Jho, I heard Ryder."Ezra admitted. "I think they're in trouble."

"We've talked about this, Ezra."Kanan reminded. "It's just your anxiety about Lothal."

"It's never in the briefings anymore."Ezra replied. "No one even mentions it, we promised Ryder we'd go back."

"And then Thrawn ambushed our fleet."Hera added.

"They're suffering, Hera."Ezra said.

"Everyone is suffering, Ezra."Hera commented. "You need to be patient."

Ezra folded his arms while Sabine and Laura exchanged looks with each other.

* * *

In Yavin 4...

When the _Ghost_ lands at the Great Temple, the ship is met by Erskin Semaj.

"Commander Bridger, Senator Mothma has requested your presence."Erskin stated.

* * *

In the Main Briefing Room...

Mothma plays a message they received from Ryder two days before.

"We received this transmission two days ago."She stated.

"The Empire is beginning trials on a new version of its TIE defender."Ryder said. "Intel from our spies in the capital reveals the upgraded fighter is..."

Then the transmission was turned off.

"What happened?"Ezra asked.

"Ryder Azadi's transmission from Lothal was cut off, and we haven't been able to contact him since."Mothma explained. "I have witnessed the threat of the TIE defender first-hand, if there's been a new development with these fighters, the Rebellion needs to know, I also know how important Lothal is to you, Commander Bridger, I'm looking for volunteers."

"When do I leave?"Ezra asked.

"When do we leave?"Laura corrected putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We're all going."Hera admitted.

"I understand, Captain."Mothma responded. "Your squad does work best together, but by all reports, the occupation of Lothal has become a complete lock down even if you make it in, there's no guarantee the Rebellion can extract you if things go wrong."

"I've had a long time to think about this."Ezra said. "We'll get that intel, but I'm going home to help my people, which means I'm there to stay."

* * *

Later in Space...

The _Ghost_ rendezvouses with the _Broken Horn_ in deep space.

"This friend of yours, Cikatro Vizago is a criminal."Kallus stated. "He can't be trusted."

"Yeah, we used to say that about you."Sabine reminded.

"Yeah, and besides, Vizago has a legitimate business on Lothal now."Ezra said as he walked away.

"And who told you that?"Kallus asked.

"Hondo."Ezra answered.

"Ezra..."Hera mumbled with a frown.

"Trust me."Ezra reminded. "Vizago'll get us through the Empire's blockade, he needs the money."

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes as the Ghost connected with the _Broken Horn_.

* * *

A Moment After...

"Mmm, do you have them?"Vizago asked.

"Come see for yourself."Ezra suggested.

He shows him to the _Ghost_ 's cargo hold, where crates of puffer pigs await.

"I can't believe it."Vizago said with a smile. "You actually found some."

"Smuggle us through the blockade with your Imperial permits and the puffer pigs are all yours."Ezra stated.

"Oh, Calrissian made a fortune with these rare beauties."Vizago commented. "The Mining Guild pays very inflated price for them."

Laura and Sabine then helped Ezra and Vizago have the crates loaded onto the _Broken Horn_.

"So, you're not gonna help?"Rex asked.

"Uh-uh."Zeb replied. "I'm not allowed near the filthy beasts, I scare them, apparently, there's something wrong with my face."

"Aw, well, at least yours is unique."Rex answered.

The former clone trooper then climbed up the ladder.

"What is that, clone humor?"Zeb questioned.

Rex came into the cockpit where Hera and Kallus was.

"You're in command of the Ghost now take care of her."Hera instructed. "I will want her back."

She then left the room leaving Rex and Kallus alone.

"To think all the times I chased this ship, all the trouble it gave me, and now, I'm in command of it."Kallus said.

"You?"Rex asked. "Oh, no, no, no, she was talking to me."

"Why would she give the ship to you?"Kallus questioned. "I've commanded Star Destroyers."

"Well, I'd say you'd answered your own question then."Rex reminded.

The ex-Imperial moves to the copilot's seat, letting Rex sit in the pilot's seat and then the _Broken Horn_ undocks from the _Ghost_.

* * *

In the Broken Horn...

The Spectres were on the bridge in civilian disguises as Chopper and BB-8 rolled in.

Laura had dyed her hair in a black raven color and her eyes had emerald green eye lenses.

She wore a white shirt with an unbuttoned red jacket and a grey trousers with black boots.

Her fingerless gloves were a black colour that matched her outfit.

BB-8 was colored in black while his orange lines were red.

"You look beautiful."Ezra admitted.

Laura chuckled and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Chopper then beeped a response to Zeb causing him to frown.

"What's wrong with my hat?"Zeb questioned.

BB-8 beeped Ezra a response.

"What do you mean, ridiculous?"Ezra questioned with a frown.

"Watch your manners, BB-8."Laura reminded with a smile.

Chopper grunted in response.

"Don't make me paint you again."Sabine warned.

Chopper beeped nervously as he rolled a bit away.

The star ship drops out of hyperspace above Lothal and the Spectres were shocked at the planet's heavily polluted appearance.

"Look at the sky, Kanan, what've they done?"Ezra asked worriedly. "Lothal looks like it's dying."

"Your home isn't exactly the place you remember, kid."Vizago reminded. "Better prepare yourself."

 _"Supply ship Broken Horn, we have a lock."_ A Man said. _"Transmit clearance codes."_

Vizago sighed. "The things I do for money."

He sent the clearance codes and they got accepted.

 _"Broken Horn, clearance is granted."_ the Man stated. _"You are approved for landing."_

* * *

In Lothal...

The Broken Horn flies through a layer of pollution in Lothal's atmosphere and Ezra was shocked to see that the plains have been burned.

"Oh my gosh."Laura whispered. "They've burned it."

"They've burned it all away."Ezra added in sadness.

Then two TIE fighters swoop in to escort the ship.

"What are those TIE fighters doing?"Hera questioned. "You said you had Imperial permits."

"The permits are good."Vizago replied. "It's standard procedure to have a TIE fighter escort, sometimes."

"How can it be standard procedure 'sometimes'?"Zeb asked. "How many times has this happened to you?"

"Well, this is the first time."Vizago answered.

Upon landing at Jhothal, a gravity lock was placed on the ship and a search crew approaches.

"I can see that."Laura muttered.

"Gravity locks and a search crew?"Hera said. "Must have scanned us on the way in."

"Hey, if they don't find us, they got nothing."Ezra said and looked at Vizago. "Stall 'em, Vizago."

The rebels then release the pigs out of their crates.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"Sabine asked.

"As much as I ever am."Ezra answered. "Ready, Zeb?"

"Yeah."Zeb replied. "Let me put on my useful face."

The Spectres herd the puffer pigs out of the hold and Zeb positioned in the corridor to scare them.

The Imperials, having arrested Vizago and are surprised by the sudden barrage of inflated pigs as the Spectres secretly sneak past.

* * *

A Moment After...

The Spectres sneak into the occupied town, which is full of Imperials.

"Vizago went back for the pigs, didn't he?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah, but if anyone can weasel his way out of trouble, it's him."Kanan commented.

"I figure we can start at Old Jho's."Ezra suggested. "He'll know how to reach Ryder."

"If he's still there."Zeb admitted.

"We split up."Hera suggested. "You, Laura, Sabine, Chopper and BB-8 head for Jho's, make contact with Ryder, Kanan, Zeb, and I will get us a transport."

Ezra, Laura, Sabine, Chopper and BB-8 head to the cantina.

Laura blinked in surprise to see the old posters of her, Ezra and Sabine.

"Hey, why are they using the younger image of me?"Ezra asked. "I don't even look like that anymore."

"That's a good thing, Ezra."Sabine reminded.

BB-8 moved closely to Laura in complete nervous.

"Hey, its okay, BB-8."Laura assured. "Don't be afraid..."

The five rebels then pass by a large viewscreen spouting Imperial propaganda.

 _"Serve your purpose, serve the Empire._ "the Man stated. _"Protect Lothal and yourself, report rebel activity, loyalty is obedience."_

Then a WANTED Poster of Laura's younger self appeared in the view screen.

Across the street, they see two civilians being stopped by a patrol for being out after curfew.

"You're out past curfew."the Stormtrooper said. "Let's see some identification."

The five rebels then approach the cantina's entrance.

"The Empire wouldn't do anything to Old Jho."Ezra commented. "The people wouldn't stand for it."

"You sure about this?"Sabine asked.

"It was the one place on all of Lothal, where you actually felt the Empire wasn't welcome."Ezra stated.

When Sabine, Ezra and Laura went inside the cantina, they saw Imperial officers and stormtroopers, the Imperial HoloNews playing and an unfamiliar bartender.

"Okay, I guess they feel pretty welcome now."Laura said.

"Just back out."Ezra instructed. "Casually."

"I thought I saw three citizens walk this way."the Stormtrooper said. "You see anything?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in disagreement.

They turn to leave only to see Chopper and BB-8 outside being questioned by a stormtrooper as to the location of three citizens he witnessed nearby.

"Any other ideas?"Sabine asked.

"Let's get something to drink."Ezra suggested.

"I meant good ideas."Sabine reminded.

The three rebels then sat on their seats.

"Are you trying to get us caught?"Laura questioned with a hint of anger.

"Look, if we walked in and walked out, it would have been suspicious."Ezra stated. "It's not like anyone's gonna recognize us."

"Um, he might."Sabine admitted spotting a hologram of an Imperial pilot.

"Baron Valen Rudor."Ezra said.

"Correct, your eyes do not deceive you, young man, it is true."Baron commented. "I am the vaunted Imperial Ace, Baron Valen Rudor."

"Oh, wow."Laura said in a fake tone.

"Gosh, what's an amazing pilot like you doing here?"Sabine asked.

"This establishment belongs to me now, well, the Empire, of course."Baron said. "I've been entrusted to run it, we don't get many civilians in here anymore."

 _"That's no surprise."_ Laura thought as she took a sip of her spiced nysillin tea.

"You look familiar."Baron said.

"I used to come in here when it was called Old Jho's."Ezra admitted.

"I guess you haven't heard then, a few days ago there was a raid on a suspected rebel cell."Baron commented. "The ISB caught Old Jho trying to help them escape."

"Jho's been captured?"Ezra asked.

"Captured and executed."Baron commented.

Laura's eyes widen as she tried to cover her shock.

"A shame about Old Jho."Baron said. "I understand he was loved by the community, but, well, a traitor is a traitor and they must be dealt with."

"Uh, we should go."Sabine suggested. "Thanks for the drink, Baron."

The three rebels then stood up to leave.

"Hey, will you get a hold of yourself?"Ezra whispered.

"Okay, okay."Laura said quietly.

"Hey troopers, stop them!"Baron stated.

The two stormtroopers blocked the three rebels path.

"Hold it right there, citizen."A Stormtrooper stated.

"What's the problem?"Ezra asked.

"Oleg, old buddy, I been looking all over for you!"A Red Haired Patron said walking up to the trio. "Did you forget to pay for your drinks?"

"Oh, I I thought they were on the house."Ezra responded.

"Oleg, why not just pay the man?"the red haired asked.

Ezra chuckled nervously. "With what?"

"You don't have any credits?"the Red Haired asked.

"I thought you had credits."Ezra said.

"I don't have any credits."Laura replied. "I thought _you_ had credits."

"I got it, it's on me."the Red Haired commented and went to give some money to Baron. "This should cover my friends drinks, keep the change."

"Well, that's very generous of you and I didn't get your name."Baron said.

"That's okay."the Red Haired responded. "Come on, Oleg, everyone's waiting to see you, let's not keep them waiting."

He then walked out of the bar with the three rebels.

* * *

Outside the Cantina...

The two droids met up with the four young teenagers.

"Ezra Bridger, welcome home."the Red Haired said.

"Who are you?"Ezra asked.

"You don't remember me?"the Red Haired questioned.

"Jai Kell."Ezra answered in realization. "Yeah, it's been a while since our Academy days, hasn't it."

"Yeah."Jai chuckled. "You got me out of there, saved my life, this is my chance to return the favor."

He pulls out a transmitter.

"Ryder kept sending me here in hopes that you'd show up."Jai said. "I'll try to contact someone for a pickup."

"Don't worry."Ezra assured. "We got it covered."

Then an explosion was heard as Hera, Kanan and Zeb pull up in a speeder.

"Get in now!"Hera ordered.

However, the rebels were approached by two tanks.

"We've been cut off."Sabine stated. "We need an exit, people, fast!"

They were then forced to flee leaving the speeder behind as it got destroyed by Imperial fire.

"This way!"Jai instructed.

He then leads them back inside the cantina.

Then death trooper DT-L21 and his stormtroopers rushed out.

"There's some rebels outside."Laura stated. "They just blew up a speeder."

Once the stormtroopers were gone, the rebels head inside the empty cantina and Zeb smashes the door control to delay the Imperials.

Jai leads the Spectres to a sewer entrance.

"Old Jho ran smuggler tunnels throughout the town."He commented. "Ryder told me about them once."

"Chopper, scan the system and find us an exit."Hera instructed.

Chopper beeped and headed down.

Laura used the force to lift up BB-8 and gently send him down the tunnels.

Then the rebels went down the ladder.

"There's gotta be another way."Zeb said.

Then an explosion was heard in the distance.

"You can always ask them."Hera stated.

"I hate the sewers."Zeb muttered.

Once he went down, the sewer entrance closed.

Jai doesn't know the way and the rebels were soon lost in the sewers.

"This place is like a maze."Sabine said. "Which way?"

Chopper and BB-8 beeped in confusion.

"Great, you got us lost."Ezra mumbled.

"I seem to remember these tunnels lead to a junction beneath the main road out of town."Jai admitted.

"Well, that's a start."Laura commented. "You should activate your beacon so Ryder can come get us once we're in the clear."

"Well, so much for disguises."Ezra said.

He then handed the weapons to his fellow rebels, while BB-8 took out Laura's lightsabers from his head and the female jedi caught them before putting them in her belt.

"Something's coming."Zeb said.

"What is it?"Jai asked.

"It's a probe, blast it!"Zeb said.

The rebels then fired their blasters at the probe as one more appeared.

"It's transmitting our position, we need to split up, go!"Kanan stated.

He, Hera, Chopper and Jai head one way, and Ezra, Laura, BB-8, Sabine and Zeb flee the other way.

Running through the tunnels, Sabine, Ezra, Laura, BB-8 and Zeb were then pursued by a probe droid.

As Zeb destroys that one, the third probe appears and Ezra takes care of it.

"I hate these things."Laura muttered.

"Please tell me you know how to get out of here."Zeb said. "Didn't you grow up in a sewer?"

"I'm from the city."Ezra replied. "I've never been here."

"Oh, what's the difference?"Zeb questioned.

"Everything's different, Zeb, it's all changed, and this? This is my fault!"Ezra commented. "I'm the one who pushed for us to come back,I never thought it'd be this bad."

"Ezra-"Sabine started.

"Saw said it, I didn't wanna believe him, Lothal's gone."Ezra commented sadly. "We already lost."

"Hey, we haven't lost, forget Saw."Laura reminded as she held his hand. "You said as long as we're together, we've got a chance."

"At least we'll go down fighting."Zeb agreed.

"Hey, wait."Sabine said.

The rebels spotted a painting of her starbird symbol.

"That's my symbol."Sabine said.

"Ryder knows that."Ezra commented. "Maybe he left a trail for us to follow."

"It's pointing this way."Laura instructed.

"Let's hope you're right."Zeb reminded.

BB-8 beeped in agreement as he followed after them.

Eventually, the trail leads them to a larger tunnel and they couldn't find any more starbirds.

"Where is the next symbol?"Sabine asked.

"I don't see it."Ezra replied.

"I don't see it either."Zeb added.

"Same with me."Laura commented.

"Maybe it's down the next pipe."Ezra suggested.

Then stormtroopers started blasting at them causing the rebels to activate their weapons.

"Not this way!"Ezra shouted. "Not this way!"

"Come on, we need another way out!"Laura suggested.

BB-8 beeped in panic.

They attempt to head back the way they came only for Hera, Kanan, Chopper and Jai to emerge pursued by more stormtroopers.

"Turn around, Ezra, go, go, go!"Hera said. "They're right behind us."

"But they're already here!"Ezra reminded. "We were following these symbols, but we don't know where they went."

"We were following them too."Hera stated.

"Looks like we followed them into a trap."Zeb admitted.

As the rebels were surrounded, Chopper and BB-8 in the centre of the large tunnel looks up to see another hatch with the starbird painted on it and draws the others attention to it.

"Chopper and BB-8 found it!"Sabine admitted.

"Somebody get up there!"Hera instructed.

"I got it!"Laura replied.

The female jedi leaps up onto the ladder and slashes the control panel with her lightsabers, lowering the ladder and drops back to the ground.

"Hold on, how do we know there aren't stormtroopers up there?"Sabine asked.

"Doesn't matter because we know they're down here."Kanan responded.

Sabine leads the way up followed by Zeb, Hera, Jai, Kanan, Ezra and Laura.

Chopper is carried by Zeb while BB-8 stood next to Laura.

Kanan, Ezra and Laura sever the ladder to prevent the stormtroopers from pursuing.

"I can't open the hatch."Sabine said.

"Figure something out!"Hera suggested.

"It won't budge."Sabine replied. "Laura slashed the controls."

Then the hatch opened.

"Good job, Sabine!"Kanan admitted.

"I didn't do anything."Sabine answered.

Ryder Azadi then appears and greets them.

"Welcome home."He said. "Now get moving."

Ezra smiled. "Ryder."

The rebels climb out as Laura used the force to bring BB-8 up before shutting the hatch behind them.

They then evacuate into Ryder's U-wing copiloted by Marida Sumar.

* * *

In the U-Wing...

"Thanks for coming, Ryder."Ezra admitted with a smile.

"Least I could do."Ryder replied. "You came back here for us, wasn't sure my message to the Rebellion even got through."

"It did."Laura responded. "Mon Mothma sent us to help and get intel on the TIE defender."

"I'll brief you at my camp."Ryder said. "We need to plan an attack on the TIE defender factory as soon as the rest of your forces arrive."

"Uh, Ryder, there won't be anyone else coming."Ezra answered. "It's just us."

"I don't understand, just you?"Ryder asked.

"The Empire has Lothal locked down tight."Zeb commented. "How are we gonna do this?"

"This is how a rebellion starts, small with a few people standing together."Ezra said. "We've done it before. We can do it again.

"Well, we'll get a look at the new fighter tomorrow."Ryder stated. "Then we'll see if you still feel the same about our chances."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	45. Flight of the Defender

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 46: Flight of the Defender**

Three Loth-cats run in the wilderness, approaching the rebels Ezra, Laura, Sabine, Zeb and Ryder, who were staking out a remote Imperial testing facility in Lothal's wilderness.

"I see plenty of interceptors, but that's nothing new."Sabine admitted as she studied the base. "Are you sure this is the place, Ryder?"

"My spies said this is where the test flight for the new TIE defender will be."Ryder stated.

"Well, we've been out here for hours, and all I've seen are these stinkin loth-cats."Zeb replied with a frown noticing one loth-cat was at the top of his head.

"What can I say?"Ezra asked as he rubbed one on the belly. "They like me."

"And me."Laura added and chuckled as the dark brown licked her cheek.

"I'm glad somebody likes you two, but let's stay on mission."Sabine reminded.

Then Ezra's comlink beeped causing him to answer it.

 _"Spectre-2 to Spectre-6."_ Hera said. _"What's your status?"_

"No sign of the ship Yet."Ezra answered. "How's your recon going?"

* * *

In Ezra's Old Tower...

Hera, Kanan and Chopper were at the top.

"The Empire's been fortifying their anti-aircraft defenses and there are some new fuel tanks near the factory."Hera stated.

"They must be getting ready to start full-scale production."Kanan suggested.

"Maintain surveillance until nightfall, then return to base."Hera ordered.

 _"Copy that."_ Ezra answered. _"Phoenix Six out."_

* * *

In the Wilderness...

"My contacts tell me this new prototype is even tougher than the one you've already encountered."Ryder stated. "More powerful engines, upgraded targeting computer."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."Zeb replied simply.

"That's why we're here, Zeb."Laura reminded.

Then the Loth-Cats started growling and hissing causing them to run off.

Suddenly the Defender Elite flies overhead, blowing Ryder's hat and Sabine's helmet right off their heads.

"Do you see it now, Zeb?"Sabine asked as she placed her helmet back.

"Yeah, but I still don't believe it."Zeb answered with a hint of shock. "Do we have anything that can match that speed?"

"Uh, it would definitely give the Ghost a run for its money."Laura commented.

Then the Defender Elite landed in the testing facility.

"I know that pilot, Vult Skerris."Sabine admitted.

"Yeah, he is the pilot that nearly killed us during the imperial academy incident."Laura stated bitterly.

"Well, we got a good look."Ryder said. "If you had your recorder running, we should have enough intel for rebel command."

"Mission accomplished."Zeb commented sarcastically.

This caused him, Ezra, Laura and Ryder to stand up.

"Hmm, we can do better."Sabine suggested.

"Sabine, we got what we came for."Ryder reminded.

"Hey, if we're gonna beat that thing, we need more than some pretty pictures."Sabine admitted as she took off her helmet.

"I don't like where this is headed."Zeb stated.

"We need to get the flight data recorder."Sabine said.

"Wait, from inside the ship?"Ezra asked.

"Yep, I was right."Zeb admitted. "I don't like it."

"The data would give rebel command a complete record of the ship's range, top speed, shield array, weapons payload, everything."Sabine stated. "We are not passing this up."

"Sounds like a crazy plan."Laura commented.

"How could we get physical information like that to the Rebellion?"Ryder asked. "We have no star ships left."

"A transmission can easily be blocked."Sabine said. "If we had hard evidence, finding a way to get it to rebel command is what I call a good problem."

"She's right."Ezra admitted. "We can do it, Ryder, you and Zeb stay here and keep watch."

"I guess I will have to tangle along too."Laura stated.

Sabine and the two jedi sneak off on their mission with two Loth-cats in tow.

They observe the prototype Elite, noting it was guarded by two stormtroopers.

Laura notice one of the loth-cats snuggling on her legs causing her to giggle.

"Okay, okay, okay."Ezra said as he stroked the second loth-cat on the back. "Not now."

"This is no good."Sabine commented. "We need a distraction."

"You got any ideas?"Laura asked.

"I'll come up with something."Sabine answered.

the Loth-cats emerge from behind the crates the rebels are using as cover and approach the guards.

"Uh, looks like my little friends beat both of you to it."Ezra remarked.

The stormtroopers, irritated at the animals presence, wonder if they can fly.

One of the troopers shoots at a cat, which jumps out of the way.

As the troopers agree that Loth-cats can't fly, the two loth-cats get angered causing them to attack the troopers.

The cats then flee with the troopers in pursuit.

"Huh, I like those cats more and more."Sabine admitted. "Keep watch."

Ezra and Laura kept their senses open while the older girl sneaked aboard the Defender.

 _"Okay, I found it."_ Sabine said. _"Just give me a few minutes to remove it from the panel."_

"Can't you just copy the data?"Ezra asked.

 _"No, faster to take the whole thing."_ Sabine answered.

Then Laura's comlink beeped causing her to answer it.

 _"Heads up, you three."_ Zeb warned. _"We've got a ship inbound from the south."_

Skerris meets the Sentinel-class landing craft as it arrives at the airfield.

Ezra and Laura were in their hiding place, while looking over and get horrified to see Grand Admiral Thrawn and Governor exiting the shuttle.

 _"Ezra, Laura, what's happening?"_ Sabine asked.

"Something terrible."Laura replied with a hint of fright.

The two jedi placed their heads down as the Admiral an Governor came out the shuttle.

"Good afternoon, Commander."Thrawn stated. "I'm eager to hear your opinion on the improvements made to the TIE defender program."

"Allow me to present the defender elite for your inspection, Grand Admiral and then I will provide you with a flight demonstration."Skerris stated.

* * *

In the Wilderness...

"They're headed for the fighter."Ryder stated. "Sabine's still in there."

"Get ready."Zeb warned. "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

In the Facility...

"Sabine, we have to go."Ezra stated in his comlink.

 _"Now I-I've almost got it."_ Sabine replied. _"Just stall 'em."_

"Stall 'em? How?"Laura questioned gritting her teeth. "It's Thrawn!"

 _"I'm confident you two wll think of something!_ "Sabine answered sharply.

Then the two jedi prepare to execute a diversion.

However Ezra get distracted by the sight of a white Loth-wolf on top of a rock across the valley.

Laura let out a shriek and quickly activated her lightsabers to fight the death trooper that were behind them.

A few more stormtroopers begin to fight the two jedi.

"Jedi?"Skerris asked in surprise. "Here?"

"Ezra Bridger and Laura Skywalker."Thrawn said simply.

"Capture them!"Governor Pryce ordered.

Two Stormtroopers move to apprehend the two jedi.

"Secure the prototype."Thrawn ordered.

* * *

In the Defender Elite...

"I don't believe it."Sabine said. "This thing has a navi computer."

She looks up to see Ezra and Laura fighting the stormtroopers.

"Well, Ezra and Laura, you two certainly got their attention."Sabine commented.

"I'm glad this is working for you!"Ezra stated sarcastically.

* * *

In the Facility...

Ezra and Laura continued fighting the stormtroopers while dodging them at the same time,

 _"Ezra, Laura, Sabine, head for the south end of the runway."_ Zeb instructed. _"We'll blast our way down there to get to you."_

"No, take the information you have and report to base!"Laura stated. "We'll find our own way back!"

* * *

In the Defender Elite...

"Ezra, Laura, I have the data recorder."Sabine reported.

After she removes the flight recorder, the older girl looks up to see the approaching death troopers

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."Sabine said and notice the Elite's controls. "But I think I have a better one."

* * *

In the Facility...

Ezra and Laura dodge stormtroopers amidst crates on the landing field.

"Sabine, now's your chance!"Ezra stated. "Get out of here!"

 _"Just stay down!"_ Sabine ordered.

She fires on the Imperial troops with the Elite's guns causing the two jedi to take cover.

"Sabine!"Laura shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

 _"Don't just stand there!"_ Sabine reminded. _"Jump!"_

The two jedi then used the force to jump into the Defender Elite.

Sabine makes several passes to destroy most of the base's TIE fighters and Interceptors.

"Grand Admiral, take cover!"Skerris suggested.

"Was this part of the demonstration?"Thrawn asked.

"They won't get far, sir."Skerris stated. "Its hyperdrive is offline."

"I will activate the ship's kill switch."Governor Pryce suggested.

"Not yet, Governor."Thrawn commented. "This is a perfect opportunity for a combat test, Skerris, send your pilots to intercept."

"Right away."Skerris answered.

* * *

In the Wilderness...

"I told you it'd get interesting."Zeb stated.

"We need to get back to base."Ryder commented.

* * *

In the Sky...

"I thought we were just gonna steal the data recorder."Laura reminded.

"We are, but I'm also learning all kinds of things."Sabine answered. "Like, this TIE fighter has a navi computer, which means it has a hyperdrive, so, obviously, I had to take it."

"Why?"Ezra asked.

"Because Without this hyperdrive, we have no way to get the data back to rebel command on Yavin, but with it, we can fly it there right now."Sabine admitted.

"This idea has gone from good to great."Ezra remarked.

"Really?"Laura asked in surprise.

Ezra then began piloting the Defender Elite.

"Keep heading east until I can disable the transponder."Sabine instructed. "Don't need the Empire tracking us back to rebel command."

She begins to deactivate the prototype's homing beacon, so the Empire can't track them.

But then several blips appear on the fighter's scope.

"Too late."Laura commented sharply. "Enemy fighters, 68."

"Hang on!"Ezra warned.

As the prototype was chased through a landscape of rock spires, Ezra shoots down one of the pursuing Interceptors.

"Keep it steady!"Sabine stated.

"I'm trying not to get shot down!"Ezra reminded.

He then shoot down a second pursuer.

"You know, if you get the whole ship blown up, we won't have to deactivate the transponder!"Laura reminded.

"Don't worry, I'll get him."Ezra assured.

"Almost There!"Sabine said and then began to panic. "Oh, no. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

"Oh, no what?"Ezra asked. "I thought you got it."

"Land the ship, now!"Sabine ordered.

"What's wrong?"Laura asked.

"This ship has a kill switch!"Sabine replied. "They used it at Skystrike, remember? They can disable the ship from a distance."

Then two wings fell off the Elite.

"Sabine, got it!"Ezra stated,

"Got what?"Sabine asked.

"I've only got one wing left!"Ezra commented.

"Better than no wings!"Laura said sarcastically.

The Elite was heading for a landing in the wilderness when the switch was activated and two of its wings are ripped off before Sabine manages to cut off the signal.

The fighter crash-lands on its one remaining wing before Ezra, Laura and Sabine exit with the data recorder.

"You okay?"Ezra asked.

Laura coughed and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nice landing."Sabine said as she stood up.

"Well, I guess we can scratch stealing the TIE defender."Ezra commented.

"Yeah, but we're still taking the hyperdrive."Sabine stated.

"Huh?"Laura asked in confusion.

"The drive on Ryder's U-wing is shot, but I can use this one to replace it."Sabine suggested.

"How are we going to carry it?"Ezra asked.

"Any way we can."Sabine replied.

"All right, let's hurry."Laura suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zeb and Ryder arrive back at Ryder's U-Wing.

"I should have expected them to do something crazy like that."Zeb admitted.

Chopper grunted while BB-8 beeped in worry.

"It's okay, Zeb."Kannan assured. "This is on them."

"According to Imperial chatter, they crashed."Hera admitted.

"The Empire's gonna pour everything they have into the search, but we can't contact them without risking a signal trace."Ryder commented.

"It doesn't matter."Hera said. "We have to find them."

Then the U-Wing took off.

* * *

In the Wilderness...

Ezra, Laura and Sabine slowly drag the heavy hyperdrive away from the wreckage in order to hide it from the searchlights of Imperial gunships.

"This way."Ezra suggested.

The two jedi then notice a white loth-cat causing them to walk in front of an entrance causing them to carefully drop the hyperdrive.

"Look."Laura said. "We can hide the hyperdrive in there and come back for it later, we'll make better time without it."

"How did you two know that was here?"Sabine asked.

"We followed the white loth-cat."Ezra replied.

"White loth-cat?"Sabine asked. "Are you both sure you two didn't hit your heads in the crash?"

"Just help us get it in there."Laura commented.

The three rebels hid the hyperdrive inside the entrance before covering it in front of a rock.

Ezra and Laura then heard a howl causing them to get surprised.

"Hey, you two coming?"Sabine asked.

The two jedi then followed the older girl as they walked together.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hera flies Ryder's U-wing through the rocks, staying close to the ground.

 _"I'm picking up a lot of Imperial patrols on the scanner."_ Ryder stated.

"It's okay."Kanan assured. "Ezra, Laura and Sabine have each other, they'll find their way home."

"I'll monitor the Empire's chatter and keep the engines warm, just in case."Hera admitted.

* * *

Back in the Wilderness...

Sabine, Ezra and Laura carefully sneaked around in order to not get spotted by the Imperials.

"Did they see us?"Sabine asked.

"No, I don't think so."Ezra replied.

"We gotta keep moving."Sabine commented.

Ezra and Laura froze when they heard the same wolf howl from before and see a Loth-Wolf looking at them.

"Ezra, Laura! Hey, I said we need to keep moving!"Sabine reminded. "What is it?"

"We thought we saw something."Laura answered.

"I think it was a Loth-wolf."Ezra suggested. "No one's seen them in a hundred years, but I think we keep seeing one today."

"A loth-wolf?"Sabine asked. "Like from those old cave paintings?"

"Yeah."Laura answered.

At this point, the Loth-wolf comes up behind Sabine causing the two jedi to get nervous as she turned around.

"Sabine!"Ezra warned.

The wolf puts her to sleep before looking at Ezra and Laura.

"What did you do to her?"Laura questioned.

The two jedi were about to take out their lightsabers but then saw the white loth-cat at the top of the wolf's head.

"I don't believe it."Ezra said. "We thought we were just imagining things earlier."

Then the Loth-Wolf and the Loth-Cat growled hearing imperial gunships appear in the distance.

"We're glad you don't like the Empire either."Laura commented. "They're looking for us."

"Are you sure it's okay?"Ezra asked.

The Wolf offers them and the sleeping Sabine a ride.

Putting Sabine on the wolf's back, Ezra then picks up her helmet while Laura picks up the data recorder before climbing on as well.

The wolf starts running while avoiding searchlights and the two teenagers look back as they flee before thanking the creature.

"Thank you."Ezra admitted.

* * *

A While Later...

The Loth-wolf drop Ezra, Laura and Sabine off near where Ryder's U-wing landed after daybreak.

"I don't understand."Laura said. "Why did you help us?"

 _"Dume..."_ the Wolf whispered.

"Ezra! Laura! Sabine!"

The two jedi turned around and saw the other rebels approach.

"Thank goodness you're safe."Hera said.

"How did you get back here so fast?"Zeb asked.

"Didn't you see the Loth-wolf?"Ezra asked in confusion.

The two teenagers turned around and saw the wolf was gone.

"Sabine?"Ezra asked.

"I don't remember seeing anything."Sabine answered. "I just heard you say wolf."

"Is that the Flight data recorder from the TIE defender elite?"Laura asked. "All Sabine's idea."

"We got the hyperdrive too."Sabine said. "Stashed it in the rocks near the crash, I think it'll work in our U-wing."

"Then we can come and go off this rock."Zeb commented. "Well done, you three."

The rebels walked away while Kanan walked up to Ezra and Laura.

"Kanan, there was a wolf and there's something more to it."Ezra admitted.

"But we don't know what."Laura said.

"I believe you both."Kanan stated. "All paths are coming together now."

"What does that mean?"Ezra asked.

"I don't know."Kanan replied. "We'll have to find out when we get there."

The three jedi walk away not noticing the Loth-wolf watching them from the distance.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	46. Kindred

**The Chosen One: Daughter of the Suns**

 **Chapter 47: Kindred**

Outside...

The sun was setting down while Kanan was meditating near the Rebels camp and Hera walks up to him.

"You know they already left to get the hyperdrive."Hera reminded. "Figured you'd go."

"I wanted to stay."Kanan responded and chuckled a little. "It's funny, no matter what happens, we always end up back here on Lothal."

"Well, Ezra has a strong connection to this place."Hera said. "It is his home."

"Before we knew Ezra, we were drawn here."Kanan admitted.

"The mission was here."Hera corrected.

"There were a lot of missions in a lot of places, but we kept coming back."Kanan commented.

"Are you saying we were meant to come here?"Hera asked as she sat down next to him. "Maybe to meet Ezra?"

"I don't know, something like that."Kanan answered. "But there's more to it, I'm just not sure what."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ezra, Laura and Jai were disguised as scout troopers while sneaking around the rocks while Zeb was next to a speeder bike.

"Hurry up!"Ezra stated.

"Where's the hyperdrive?"Zeb asked.

"Over here somewhere."Ezra replied.

"Jai, make sure you keep watch."Laura reminded.

"Over here somewhere?"Zeb asked. "All these rocks look the same."

"It was dark and we just crashed."Ezra answered. "We didn't have time to make a map."

Then three saw a white lothcat that meowed at them.

"Hey, when in doubt, follow the loth-cat."Ezra remarked.

"You're kidding, right?"Zeb asked.

Laura smirked. "I don't think he is."

The Loth-Cat meowed as it went off the rock as the three rebels pushed away the rock revealing the hyperdrive.

"You and your loth-cats."Zeb muttered.

Then the three rebels see a Imperial gunship flying overhead as they grabbed the hyperdrive.

"Uh, Ezra, Laura."Jai said while holding his binoculars. "We have a problem."

The couple walked next to their friend and they saw a Noghri rushing to their way.

"What is that?"Ezra asked.

"I don't know and I don't think I wanna know."Jai replied.

"Well, me neither."Laura added.

The three placed on their scout helmets back on to cover their faces.

"We'll draw them away."Ezra instructed. "You get the hyperdrive outta here."

The three disguised rebels began to approach the Noghri.

"Just let me blast it."Jai said quietly holding his blaster.

"It's okay."Ezra assured. "I can get us outta this."

"I don't like where this is going."Laura stated quietly.

The Noghri stopped in front of them and started sniffing at Ezra.

"LS-3226, LS-3227 and LS-3228 reporting."Ezra said. "We've checked out this area and found nothing, should we continue our search?"

"No."the Noghri and then smacks Ezra aside.

This caused Jai and Laura to take out their blasters and fire at the Noghri, who moves away from Ezra.

"Don't shoot me!"Ezra stated. "Shoot him!"

"We're trying, we're trying!"Jai replied.

Laura uses the Force to throw Rukh into a rock before he could hurt Ezra again.

"Jedi."the Noghri scoffed.

Ezra and Laura took out their lightsabers as Governor Pryce and several stormtroopers arrive in the scene.

"It's Bridger and Skywalker."Governor Pryce said. "Blast them."

Jai and Ezra goes on their speeder while Laura went on her very own so that they can escape.

"Lasat is still close."Rukh stated. "Find him!"

He then goes after the rebels on his speeder.

"Are they following us?"Jai asked.

"What do you think?"Laura questioned.

The three rebels made their speeders go faster.

* * *

"Governor, over here."A Stormtrooper said. "The Lasat is here somewhere."

"Spread out!"Governor Pryce ordered. "I'll summon the air patrol."

The Imperials begin to fan out searching for Zeb, who was hiding up on one of the rock spires with the hyperdrive.

Seeing the Imperial Troop Transport, Zeb decides to steal it and jumps down and throws out the driver before escaping as Pryce was forced to jump out of the way.

The Lasat contacts the base camp, reporting that he has the hyperdrive.

"Spectre-4 to Spectre-2."Zeb said holding his comlink.. "I've acquired the hyperdrive."

"Good work, Spectre-4."Hera replied. "What about Spectre-6 and Spectre-7?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will be along."Zeb answered.

* * *

In the Field...

The three rebels were being chased by Rukh and two scout troopers into a maze of rock spires.

"How many of 'em are back there?"Jai asked.

"More than enough."Ezra replied.

"Let's try to lose 'em in there!"Laura stated.

The Noghri assassin pulls up to their bike and attacks with his electrostaff, which Ezra blocks with his lightsaber.

"Can't this thing go faster?"Ezra questioned.

"Hold him there."Jai instructed. "Just hold him there."

Rukh was forced to break off to avoid a boulder blocking his path, and fires a tracking device, which attaches to the back of the Rebels' bike.

However Ezra and Jai doesn't notice as they flee deeper into the maze.

In the other side of the maze, the Scout Troopers began firing at Laura, which caused the young girl to block their blasts with her purple lightsaber while her other hand focused on riding the speeder.

Laura goes deeper into the maze, where she saw Jai and Ezra being chased by Rukh.

"Up ahead!"Ezra said. "Go through there!"

He plants a detonator on a partially-collapsed rock spire as he and Jai pass under it while Laura meets up with them.

Then the explosive goes off, it takes out one of the scout troopers and the other is forced to stop.

However Rukh brings up the rear and rides his bike over the obstruction.

Laura manages to shoot and destroy the assassin's vehicle before she, Ezra and Jai flee.

The assassin was left clinging to a rock spire while glaring at the two bikes that speed away.

* * *

At the Rebel Camp...

"Zeb should be here soon."Hera said holding a pad. "You ready?"

"I should be able to just drop the hyperdrive in and run power to it."Sabine replied as she received the pad and walked away.

Kanan walks up to Hera and wasn't wearing his mask.

"This ship is old."He explained. "There's no guarantee the defender's hyperdrive will even work in this thing, never mind the Imperial blockade."

"Getting this TIE defender data to the rebellion is vital."Hera commented.

"When are you going to feel you've done enough for this rebellion?"Kanan asked.

"I guess when the Empire is overthrown and people are free to live their lives the way they want again."Hera responded.

"And when that time comes, how do you want to live your life?"Kanan asked.

"Huh, I don't know."Hera replied. "Guess I never really thought about it."

"So I guess you really never thought about us."Kanan admitted.

"Kanan, we've talked about that before."Hera said.

Then the blind jedi grabbed her hand.

"Have we?"Kanan asked.

"You know how I feel."Hera reminded.

"Do I?"Kanan asked.

As they lean in to kiss, they are interrupted by Ryder.

"Hey, excuse me!"Ryder warned as he rushed by. "We've got incoming!"

Hera runs off to check while Kanan was left extremely frustrated.

Ryder and Hera train their blasters on the transport's door when it opens and narrowly avoid hitting Zeb when he emerges.

"Look what I got."Zeb chuckled. "Guess I should have mentioned I stole the transport."

Then Ezra, Jai and Laura arrived to the camp on their speeders.

"Good job."Kanan said. "Looks like our hyperdrive problem is solved."

"Yeah, well, you know how one problem usually leads to another?"Ezra replied with a nervous smile.

"Yeah."Kanan stated with his arms folded.

"We have another and it's small, creepy and very dangerous."Ezra answered.

"Which basically means an assassin."Laura commented.

Ezra, Jai and Laura went to their tents to change back into their usual clothes before going to see Sabine, who was installing the drive.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I got it patched in."Sabine explained and stood up. "Still, I give it a 50-50 chance of working."

"I'll have to live with 50-50."Hera responded.

Ezra turned around and his eyes widen in shock when he saw imperial reinforcements coming their way.

"Oh, no."He said and looked at his friends. "We're outta time!"

Jai goes on a hover car that contained a bunch of crates.

"We'll hold off the Empire until you're clear."Ryder explained. "We'll signal rendezvous coordinates later."

"And if we don't hear from you?"Jai asked.

"You will."Ezra assured.

"All right, Bridger."Jai said. "Good luck."

He the took off as Ryder, Ezra and Laura ran off.

"I didn't get a chance to double-check navicomputer sync, but I-"Sabine started.

"Sabine, I trust your work."Hera replied with a firm look and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck."Sabine stated and rushed off.

Kanan walks up to Hera.

"Hera, about what happened I don't want you to think-"He said.

As Kanan expresses his worry, Hera kisses him.

At the barricades, Sabine elbows Zeb to get him to turn around and see this and the other rebels all smile at the sight.

Breaking off, Hera and Kanan briefly touch foreheads before the man disembarks from the U-wing.

"I just May the Force be with you."Hera stated.

The ship takes off with Hera and Chopper onboard.

The imperials fire at the camp while the rebels hid behind the crates.

"We won't stand long against those tanks."Zeb stated.

"We have that transport and two bikes."Ryder commented.

Then the imperials took down the transport.

"How many can we get on two bikes?"Zeb questioned with a frown.

"We're out of options."Ryder stated.

Ezra and Laura both got alarmed when they heard howling from the distance and they saw loth-wolves running through the rocks.

One of the wolves stopped to look at them.

"There!"Laura suggested. "That's our way out!"

The other rebels turned their attention on the wolves.

"Loth-wolves?"Ryder asked.

"Look, they helped me and Laura before."Ezra explained. "We should follow them."

"Are you serious?"Ryder asked raising his eyebrow.

Ezra looked at the wolf.

"Do you know the way out?"He asked.

The wolf then ran off in response.

"Come on."Laura gestured.

Ezra and Laura then ran off to follow the wolf.

"Kanan?"Sabine asked.

"Seems like the best idea we've got."Kanan stated. "Let's go."

"This is good."Zeb admitted. "When it gets strange like this, it's a good thing."

"How have you people stayed alive so long?"Ryder asked.

The rebels go deeper into the rocks.

As Ezra and Laura followed the white wolf, they notice other wolves that was following after it.

"Ezra, Laura, wait up!"Zeb stated.

"Ezra! Laura!"Sabine protested.

"We don't want to lose them."Ezra replied. "Come on!"

Ezra and Laura continued running until they met face to face with the three wolves, who were lying down.

The other rebels approached behind the couple.

"Hold it."Laura stated quietly. "Stay back."

"Why have they stopped?"Kanan asked.

"We don't know."Ezra replied.

The couple began to approach the wolves.

"Ezra, Laura, stay back."Kanan warned.

Ezra and Laura walks passed the two black wolves slowly, who were growling at them.

They then went in front the white wolf.

"There is a way outta here."Laura said. "Isn't there?"

The white wolf growled slowly.

"You wanted us to follow you."Ezra commented. "Didn't you? What are you waiting for?"

The white wolf didn't responded and turned its head to look at something.

The couple followed its gaze and realised it was looking at Kanan.

"Kanan, it's looking-"Laura started.

"At me."Kanan finished. "I know."

He then walked next to the two teenagers.

"What does it want?"Kanan asked.

The white wolf then stood up and then walked into a cave with the other two wolves following it.

"I guess they were waiting for you."Ezra said in realisation.

The rebels follow the wolves inside the cave.

In the tunnel, Sabine, Ezra and Laura see cave paintings, showing people following wolves.

"There are images here of people."Sabine commented holding her flashlight. "People following a wolf."

"I guess we're not the first ones."Zeb said nervously.

"Hold on."Ezra commented. "Shut your light off."

Sabine placed her light off.

"What now, Ezra?"Laura asked quietly.

"I'm not sure."Ezra replied.

"There wasn't a picture of wolves eating those people, was there?"Zeb asked.

Then bombing was heard from the top causing the cave to crumble a bit causing the wolves to growl.

"The Empire's bombing the mountains!"Ryder stated.

"We've gotta get outta here."Ezra stated.

The white wolf offers Ezra it's tail.

"Everyone, join hands."Ezra suggested.

Laura placed her hand on her boyfriend's free one while Sabine grabbed her other hand.

"Okay."She said.

"Ezra?"Sabine asked.

"Just do it!"Ezra commented.

All the rebels held hands with each other.

"The cave is going to collapse!"Zeb warned.

"There's no way out of here."Ryder said.

"That we know of."Kanan agreed.

The wolves lead the Rebels into a tunnel, which begins to glow like hyperspace.

As the crew follow, the wolves then appear to enter the world between worlds as shown by their ability to walk through space.

Then there was black out.

* * *

A Moment After...

Laura felt something lick her face and she saw a white loth-cat looking at her.

"Umm, hello?"She said in surprise.

Then Ezra and the rest of the rebels opened their eyes and stood up.

The White Wolf was looking at them.

"Uh where in blazes are we?"Zeb asked.

"Let's find out."Ezra suggested.

The wolves wait as they go outside to check their bearings.

Ezra, Laura, Sabine, Zeb and Ryder find themselves on a ledge cut high into the side of a mountain with a circular canal visible in the distance.

"Where are we?"Laura asked in surprise.

"Uh, you're not going to believe this."Sabine admitted after doing a few calculations. "Uh, we were in the northern hemisphere now we're in the southern hemisphere, somehow We've moved halfway across the planet."

"I'm not even gonna ask how we got here."Ryder stated.

"Ezra, how did you know the wolves could do that?"Zeb asked with a smile.

"I didn't."Ezra replied.

The rebels then notice the wolves going back to the cave causing Ezra and Laura to follow them.

There they find Kanan with the white wolf.

"Kanan."Laura said.

"Look around, Ezra, Laura."Kanan commented. "Tell me what you both see."

"This place reminds me of the Jedi temple here on Lothal."Ezra replied.

"Yeah, it seems like the walls are telling a story."Laura admitted.

"There are people coming down from the sky."Ezra commented. "I think they might be Jedi."

"There's a message here for us."Kanan stated.

"Because we're Jedi?"Laura asked.

 _"Dume."_ the White Wolf whispered.

"What does that mean?"Ezra asked. "The wolf said it before."

Kanan removed his visor to show his blinded eyes.

"Dume is my name."He admitted. "Caleb Dume is the name I was born with."

His statement surprised the two teenagers.

"How does the wolf know that?"Laura asked.

Kanan touches the wolf on the head to feel it.

"It has a deep connection to the Force, to the energy of this planet."He explained.

"Don't all living things?"Ezra said.

"This is different more focused, like it has a purpose."Kanan stated.

"And we're a part of it."Laura commented.

"I'm getting a feeling building the TIE defender isn't the worst thing the Empire's doing here."Kanan admitted. "There's something else, something more sinister."

"Dume."the Wolf whispered and disappeared in the wall's painting.

"So all the paths are coming together, right?"Ezra asked.

"Yeah."Kanan answered. "I'm just not sure if we're going to like where they lead."

"Do we ever?"Laura responded sadly.

"No and yes."Kanan answered.

"I wonder if Hera made it."Ezra admitted.

"I know she did."Kanan stated.

* * *

At the Great Temple on Yavin 4...

Hera lands the U-wing near the _Ghost_ and was met by Mon Mothma and Erskin Semaj, who were both pleased to see the Defender Elite's flight recorder.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


End file.
